Arboretum
by resoundingdeluge
Summary: As Team RWBY has JNPR, Team STRQ had OKRA- Bartholomew Oobleck, Kali Moonglove, Roman Torchwick, and Adam Taurus. AU beginning with Team STRQ's first year and massively changing the entire series up through and beyond canon. Volume 1 is now complete! Volume 2 begins October 23rd (see profile for details)!
1. Anathema

**_Volume 1: Seeds_**

_3040 A.E.- September  
_

Odd, swirling visions of black and red danced within the young woman's field of view as she focused upon simply drawing in breaths and exhaling once again. After repeating the pattern three times, she opened her eyes and stared straight ahead at the deep brown wooden door standing before her, at three times her height. Intricate patterns of cloud forms and various beasts entwined within them were carved into the wooden panels, each varying in size from that of the girl's palm to one in the center of the two doors the size of her body. She looked upward into the giant bird's carved face, and found its rows of six narrowed eyes staring down at her. Something about the way that the predator's head was angled caused goosebumps to rush along her bare arms, and she folded them across her chest while hugging her biceps.

"Not the first, and you won't be the last," the girl remarked with a wry smirk.

She narrowed her eyes right back at the wooden bird and rested a pale white hand against the right panel of the door, atop a small carving of a lizard. Her bright red nail polish contrasted harshly against the mahogany, and her skin almost seemed to glow in comparison to the darkened wood. After one last deep breath, she shoved hard upon the panel to reveal a deep orange glow within. She hesitated for a moment and contemplated turning back, before steeling herself and beginning to walk forward at a slow, measured pace.

The inside of the structure was incredibly dark compared to the contrast of the flawless bright blue sky behind the girl, with only light from the multitude of candles lined up on either side of the entrance providing visibility. The girl turned and carefully pushed the panel closed to keep the shifting wood from extinguishing the tiny lights, and let out a heavy breath as she watched the last sliver of mountain air disappear behind the gigantic door. She turned to look deeper into the temple, and shivered once again as she saw more pure, vibrant light extending to the floor from three slatted windows high up at the far end of the hall. A throne rested twenty feet below the window, and a familiar figure sat upon it, surrounded by guards clad entirely in black robes and sleek matching armor.

The girl licked her dry, cracked lips and ran her teeth over her bottom lip before walking up to one of the shrines in the entranceway. A small mirror rested amid what seemed to be a dozen candles, and she knelt formally before it as she removed the sheathed katana from her left side and placed it upon the ground. The scabbard was a plain, undecorated black with a red knotted rope wrapped around the top to match the cord upon the hilt. She stared thoughtfully at the weapon before taking another breath, folding her hands in her lap, and raising her gaze to the small mirror.

Crimson eyes stared back at her, partially hidden behind messy strands of jet black hair. The girl wore no makeup, though the surface of her skin was unblemished to the point of resembling porcelain. The top of her simple red sleeveless vest was barely visible in the glass, and the flickering candlelight almost gave the garment the appearance of being on fire. Her stare was a cold, unfeeling, expressionless one, and she remained unblinking as she kept her eyes locked with her reflection while she began to recite a familiar oath.

"I pledge this blade to the cause. I pledge myself to this blade. The will of the steel guides my hand, and none shall hinder its righteous judgment. My strength belongs to the clan of Those Above All, and to my dying breath, I shall carry out their will."

One last deep breath rushed through the girl's mouth before she gathered her weapon and strapped it back to her side. She briefly dusted off the folds of her long black skirt with her free hand, and then began to make her way toward the throne at the opposite end of the hall.

The girl kept her eyes locked on her path ahead as she walked, despite the subtle movements in her periphery. She knew she was being watched by figures within the shadows, and she knew that few others her age would be permitted to walk along the path before her. Nothing mattered more in the moment than keeping her eyes low, her breathing steady, and her head clear as she approached the steps before the throne and dropped into a formal kneeling position once again. She placed her sword before herself and prostrated before the ivory steps as a haze of heady incense enveloped her.

"Grandmaster Arowana. I have come for my initiation."

Silence filled the room as the girl remained bowed, her forehead quite nearly touching the purple and gold patterned carpet before her. The twisted fabric irritated her bare knees, though she wouldn't dare to protest or even move as she waited. Minutes passed as the pleasant scent of the incense was slowly joined by that of acrid, bitter smoke, and an equally harsh voice.

"…rise, Raven."

Raven did as she was told, and slowly stood to face her master. The man called Arowana wore a large, circular, wooden slatted hat that was inclined downward to obscure his face, and wispy trails of smoke seemed to seep up and out from beneath the brim. His body was covered in a black cloth robe, save for wrinkled and veiny hands, one of which held a long pipe. Several guards surrounded the throne on either side, and each wore a similar uniform of black with deep blue accented stripes along the lengths of their arms and legs. Armored cuirasses, pauldrons, and bracers completed their outfits, and all of the metal protection seemed nearly unblemished. Raven briefly allowed her eyes to flick to the left to meet those of the one figure among them who did not belong, and her throat tightened as they returned her gaze.

A boy slightly taller than Raven was kneeling several feet to her left, at the base of the stairs. He, too, had red eyes, messy hair, fair skin, and wore unfitting clothing for the occasion. The adolescent was clad in a white woolen sweater and simple black pants. He appeared to be unarmed, unhappy, and unwilling to tear his gaze from Raven. She quickly diverted her own away from the figure, before locking her eyes back on the brim of the elder's hat.

"I am ready for the details of my first formal assignment as an assassin for Those Above All. Please, grace me with the opportunity t-"

Raven's voice faltered as the seated figure raised a massive, gnarled hand. Several gaudy bejeweled rings encased his splayed fingers, and the flesh upon his darkened palm was creased and worn with a combination of age and battle scars.

"_Stop_. Something hangs at the back of your throat, and weighs heavily upon you. I see it in the way you walk, I hear it in the way you speak, and it is written on your face, plain as day. I _raised_ you, Raven. You cannot hide your emotions from me, try as you might. What is it that troubles you?"

Raven hesitated as the icy hand of doubt gripped her heart and squeezed unpleasantly. She did her best to shake off the chill, and spoke in a sterner, more purposeful voice.

"Nothing troubles me, Grandmaster. I am fully prepared to dedicate my life to your w-"

The sound of the elder's hand crashing against the armrest of the wooden throne rang throughout the otherwise silent hall like a sudden gunshot. Raven trembled slightly as the harsh, immediate noise interrupted her words, and she slammed her mouth closed immediately.

"I will ask you only once more, and you _will_ answer honestly. This day is one that all members of our order anticipate more than any other, yet you stand before me, either unwilling or unable to begin your vow honestly. Speak your mind, girl, or be cast out with the others who failed to reach your station."

Raven's eyes once again flicked to the kneeling boy. His jaw was clenched firmly, and he shook his head slightly as the girl tore her eyes from him and directed them back to the seated figure.

"I want Qrow to come with me," she stated in an authoritative voice.

"_Raven!_" the boy protested, before cursing under his breath as he looked away. Several of the assembled guards turned to look at the boy, as their leader began to speak once again.

"Your brother has brought nothing but misfortune and strife down upon our people. To send him along with you would jeopardize your assignment, and quite frankly, he is _only_ here today due to your unfortunate blood ties. Such a demand is out of the question."

"No!" Raven protested, her eyes growing fiery as she cast a hand out to the side. "Qrow has proven my equal in combat, maintained his education alongside mine, and remained loyal to our order _despite_ your constant blaming of all negative occurrences here upon him! If you respect our bloodline, then you cannot deny him his wing! He and I belong together, fighting for you!"

"Raven, what are you _doing?_" the boy questioned in a gravelly voice from his kneeling position. "This is how you get excommunicated! You've earned your way, now take your reward and go! I'm not worth starting a fight with the grandmaster!"

"Listen to your brother, Raven," the seated figure replied as he drew his pipe up under his massive hat. Another plume of smoke rolled out from beneath the wooden brim, and Raven shook her head emphatically.

"This isn't right, and you know it! His semblance isn't his fault!"

"A semblance is a reflection of a soul, young lady, and your brother's soul clearly does not belong among our number," Arowana corrected. "After this ceremony, he _will_ be leaving… but not on assignment, and not as a member of our clan. Cease this frivolous groveling, or the offer of your ascension to adulthood in my eyes will be revoked."

Raven's eyes burned as she narrowed them at the hat. Suddenly, she closed them, and clenched a fist at her side.

"_No_."

Without another word, Raven knelt and picked up her katana before turning on her heel and beginning to stomp off toward the entrance of the hall.

"Raven? _Raven!_" Qrow cried as he stood and began to run after her.

"_Enough!_"

The booming voice seemed to pierce through Raven's flesh as it echoed around the temple, and she and her brother both came to a stop. Raven was the first to turn, and she put a hand down on the hilt of her blade as she looked back to the throne.

"Raven… you are not going _anywhere_ without my blessing, and yet, I can see that you are unwilling to let go of this _ridiculous_ notion that your brother is to be your equal. Is that so?"

Qrow moved to a position beside his sister and turned to face the throne as she spoke.

"It is. I made my choice to commit to becoming one of your assassins. Now, _you_ have to choose. Both of us… or neither of us."

No one in the temple dared to move as Arowana slowly stood from his throne while resting the pipe upon one of the armrests. The man shook his head and made a dismissive motion with his hand while looking at one of his guards.

"…bring the brands. _Both_ brands."

The man nodded and disappeared into a hallway behind the throne as the Grandmaster made his way down the steps. He folded his arms behind himself and stood rigidly as the other guards assembled along the sides of the carpet.

"Disrobe. Both of you."

Raven stooped briefly to deposit her katana upon the carpet, before standing straight once again and unbuttoning her vest. She cast the garment off to reveal the cloth bindings around her breasts, and looked over to her brother as he rolled his sweater up and over his head. Without a word, Qrow deposited his clothing upon the ground next to the weapon and vest. The two teens locked hands as they turned to look to the grandmaster, who remained unmoving.

"Approach, turn, and kneel."

Raven and Qrow did as instructed, and knelt into the carpet side by side as they faced the massive wooden doors at the end of the hall. They kept their hands firmly grasped as the elder spoke once again, and footsteps marked the return of the guard to the hall.

"Do you, Raven Branwen, accept the task to travel to Beacon Academy in Vale and surveil huntsmen in training? Do you agree that upon finding those that may pose a threat to our order, up to and including the headmaster, you will exterminate them, and return to us in three years' time?"

Raven furrowed her brows, but dared not hesitate.

"I do."

"Then it is done," Arowana replied as Raven's right shoulder began to burn. She clenched her teeth and whimpered as she felt the sensation of sizzling metal pressing into her flesh, and then gasped in shock as the heavy branding iron was removed. Raven fought back the urge to cry out at the incredible pain, and closed her eyes as she began to tear up.

"Then you are now ordained as an assassin of huntsmen, serving Those Above All. You will receive your new weaponry after this… _situation _is dealt with," the elder mused as he turned his eyes toward Qrow. "You. _Boy_. Do you accept the assignment to support your sister in her endeavors? To remain loyal to the clan and carry out your duties, _despite_ our condemnation?"

"…I do," Qrow grumbled as his back muscles tensed.

"Know that you will receive no weapon, and no aid from our order. Your ascension is being carried out as a _favor_, rather than a rite. Your sole purpose now is to assist Raven, and should you become a burden… she will be required to cut you down," Arowana finished.

"_I know_," Qrow spat as he felt the iron press against his left shoulder. He cried out as the elder drove the tool deep into the flesh of his back, and allowed the metal to linger in place. Raven gave him a sidelong look of pity as he squirmed, and eventually, the iron rod was removed and handed back to the waiting guard.

"It is done. Raven, your weapon will be delivered unto you at the outset of your journey. You will be given supplies that should last you to Vale."

"I understand," Raven replied automatically.

"Rise," the elder commanded. The pair stood in tandem, their hands still linked. "Go forth, and prepare. You may not show your faces again until your work is complete. We will maintain contact as appropriate."

Raven and Qrow quietly made their way down the long carpet. Qrow stopped to gather their clothing and the katana, and proceeded to the entranceway after his sister. Without looking back, they disappeared out into the mountain air, and Qrow slowly closed the door behind them. Despite his careful approach, every single candle in the small foyer went out, and the elder narrowed his eyes in contempt.

"That boy is a curse made manifest."

The guard holding the iron brands stepped forward to join the Grandmaster's side, and offered a nod as he transferred both implements to one hand. His hair was a long, free flowing mess of red strands that hung to his shoulders, accentuated by a scraggly beard. He appeared to be only a few years older than Raven and Qrow, though his face was marred with scars. A particularly nasty one ran through his right eye, which had been blinded. The other was a muted brown, the color barely visible in the darkened temple.

"Is that not why you sent them to Beacon Academy? Such a mission is suicide, for ones so inexperienced."

Arowana let out a low, mirthless chuckle, and turned to walk back toward his throne. "I am counting on it. I would tell you to end it now, but we could use information about the school and its new leader from an expendable source. In one year, you will go to Beacon and recount their progress. Should they still live, I want you to make sure that they fail. Should you be discovered… kill them," he instructed as he sat back down.

The guard shook his head and returned to his post upon the raised platform. "Such a pity, about the girl. She had potential, even without knowing her semblance."

"She did. Her combat skills, discipline, and leadership ability are among the best I've ever seen in one her age," Arowana agreed as he picked up his pipe and once again took a long drag. More smoke billowed from beneath the hat, and he crossed his legs as he idly began to bounce one foot. "But this sequence of events was set in stone from the moment her brother's semblance showed itself. We can't afford to take any chances with hers, when it finally awakens. If it's anything like his… we need to be rid of her."

* * *

Raven walked quickly down the stone steps of the temple and onto the snowy mountain path at a brisk pace as Qrow followed closely behind.

"Raven," he stated plainly while trying to catch up. "_Raven!_ I know you can hear me!"

The girl spun in place and raised a pointed finger, her expression furious as her deep black locks swirled around her face, buffeted by the chilling wind.

"But I don't _want_ to hear you! I just laid everything on the line for you, and I don't need reminding of that fact! Believe it or not, _brother_, I care, and I'm not going to let you guilt trip me, or lord it over me, o-"

Qrow interrupted his sister by draping her crimson vest upon her outstretched hand, and giving her an unimpressed look. "_I know_. I just don't want you to freeze out here, is all. Come on, let's get back down to the village, before you catch frostbite."

Raven narrowed her eyes and closed her fingers to snatch the vest, before slinging it over her left shoulder. "We've just been _branded_, Qrow. I don't think putting fabric over it is a great idea."

Qrow blinked and shivered as he balled his sweater beneath an arm. "Oh, well… I guess not, then. Let's just hurry, in that case."

"Let me see it," Raven commanded as she closed the distance between herself and her brother.

"What?" Qrow inquired. "Sis, I can _feel_ it. It's there."

"Even so. I want to _see_ it," she insisted.

Qrow slowly turned in place, and pulled his left arm toward the center of his body to poke out his shoulder. The seared emblem of a wing with a gear enclosed in a circle attached to its base was bright red upon his pasty flesh.

"It's _backwards_," Raven seethed through grit teeth. "That absolute bastard. He still doesn't care about you, or what I want."

"That absolute bastard is our _father_, and you should have had respect for what he w-"

Qrow let out a pained groan as he felt a fist meet his kidney in a sharp blow.

"I told you, I don't want to hear it! I made my choice. Now, follow me back to the village, or don't. We leave tomorrow, and it's a month long journey to the Academy. We need to prepare," Raven sneered as she began to walk.

Qrow turned and immediately moved to follow once again, while holding his side. "Hey, now. The entrance exams will be a joke compared to what we've already dealt with here, and I'm not worried about the trip itself. He said he'd give us supplies, and we've made journeys like this before. We're just alone this time, which may honestly be better," he mused.

"Wrong," Raven stated harshly as she continued along the snow-covered dirt path. She guided her brother down and around a turn in the cliff, and began walking back toward the temple and below it. "He said he'd give _me_ supplies. That means we're running on half of what _we_ need, unless we bring our own gear or buy along the way. Didn't you hear him say he wouldn't be giving you any aid?"

Qrow fell silent save the crunching of snow beneath his boots. He cast his eyes down to the path as he continued on for several minutes, and nearly ran right into Raven.

"_Hey_," she began as she looked up at her brother. He blinked in surprise, and refocused.

"…hey."

"Even if he doesn't care, or if the whole clan is against you_… I_ won't be. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're my _brother_," Raven admitted with a slight frown. "We stick together. I never would've left without you, even if they hadn't allowed you to come."

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow grumbled as he rested an arm over Raven's shoulder. "I know. When you want something, you get it, no matter who's standing in your way. C'mon. Let's get off this mountaintop and down to the house to get a fire going. I'm _freezing_."

Raven snorted, and hugged her arms once again. "_Pussy_."

"I can _see_ you shivering!"

* * *

Throngs of students gathered in the amphitheater of Beacon Academy, chattering and bustling amongst themselves as they waited for their inaugural speech. Despite the large crowd of nearly fifty first-year students, a clear divide existed between two groups, with a gap large enough for five people to comfortably walk through side by side. On the east side of the room was a clump of around twenty human students. Most kept to themselves and talked quietly, while those on the edge of the crowd stared off at the other set of students. Closer to the western wall were what appeared to be humans, though each had one unique animal feature, ranging from horns, to scales, to wings or claws. Several of the beings, known as faunus, stared right back at their human counterparts, and neither side looked particularly comfortable.

The room itself was a massive cloister filled with tapestries, gigantic holographic screens, a wide stage that spanned wall to wall, raised bleachers surrounding it in a semicircle, and a door on the opposite side of the room leading to a hallway that tunneled deep into the giant castle-like building. Raven stood off in a corner, out of view from the stage amongst the crowd of students, while her brother leaned up against a nearby column, arms crossed and eyes closed. Both had already donned their school uniforms- a black jacket with gold trim, a white shirt, and matching pants for Qrow, and a similar jacket with a plaid skirt for Raven. Neither spoke as they waited, until a massive swell of noise caught their attention and caused Qrow to open his eyes.

A tall man in his mid-twenties or early thirties walked out onto the stage to thunderous applause. The figure held a coffee cup in one hand and cane in the other as he walked, and stopped abruptly before a waiting microphone. He was clad in a long green jacket with a black vest and white shirt beneath, brown pants, and small, circular black glasses. His hair was jet black with flecks of silver scattered throughout the tips of the strands. After offering the crowd a warm smile and waiting for the noise to die down, he spoke in a calm, friendly voice.

"Students of the class of 3044," he began, only for the assembled crowd to grow rowdy once again.

Raven rolled her eyes and groaned, while Qrow shook his head and let out a ragged sigh. "Hooray for math, people. Seriously, _shut up_," he complained, only to earn a nasty look from a nearby blonde, tan-skinned boy with a scraggly goatee and a uniform identical to Qrow's.

The man on stage cleared his throat and raised his coffee cup slightly, before beginning again in the same tone.

"Students of the class of 3044, it is my distinct honor and pleasure to welcome you all to Beacon Academy. My name is Professor Ozpin, and I will be serving as your headmaster for the duration of your time here. With new leadership comes new ideas, and I am incredibly excited to share with you the vision I have for this storied building. But first, allow me to begin by saying that each and every one of you has earned the right to be here, and I have faith that you all…"

The headmaster continued to offer words of encouragement and inspiration, as Qrow slid down the pillar into a sitting position and brought his hands up to the side of his skull.

"Ugh, _seriously?_ I know I've always said I wanted the opposite of home, but this is ridiculous! I guess we're all just as unique and special as everybody else, huh? What a load of shit."

"Hey," the blonde boy standing nearby cut in as he stepped up to Qrow and stared him down. "The headmaster is trying to be welcoming, and it's his _duty_ to make a speech like this. He's new, _we're_ new, and all of us have no idea what we're doing just yet. How about you stop being such a jerk and give him a break?"

"How about _you_ stop being a simpering dipshit and grow some actual facial hair?" Qrow retorted from his spot upon the floor. The boy brought a leather-gloved hand up to his chin and rubbed at his jawline, while glaring daggers.

"…_asshole_," he spat before turning to walk away. A sudden hand shot out for his shoulder from behind, and he turned around in surprise. His deep blue eyes met with a set of feminine crimson ones as Raven looked him over, and he found himself at a loss for words.

"He's an asshole, alright. He's also my _brother_, so let me apologize on his behalf. Neither of us have gotten much sleep, and we're both a little nervous. My name's Raven," she said while offering her other hand.

The boy merely blinked in a stupor as Qrow rose from behind her, and shook his head before walking off. After watching him go, the blonde took Raven's hand and shook enthusiastically while clasping his other hand atop the pair.

"Taiyang. Call me Tai. I really didn't mean anything by it, I just w-"

Tai was soon silenced by a finger pressed to his lips, and a flirtatious smile. Raven shook her head to silence him, and lowered her hand.

"It's fine. We'll talk later, alright? I should probably go find my brother, and try to listen to the headmaster."

"Right!" Tai agreed as he put a hand up behind his head while a hot blush broke out upon his cheeks. "Um, good luck!"

Raven replied with a wink before turning and following Qrow deeper into the crowd. As soon as she caught up, she gripped his hand and dragged him toward a wall on the opposite side of the room. Qrow didn't resist, and let her corner him as he looked off toward Ozpin while Raven began to rant in a whisper.

"Look, that kid may have been a _colossal_ tool, but could you not make enemies for us before we even _start?_ I'd like to keep our reputation decent, so our lives aren't made harder than they already are!"

"Well, at least you agree that kid's a total douche," Qrow mused. "If you want me to shut up, I'll shut up, alright?"

"_Alright_," Raven agreed with a firm nod, before turning to stand beside her brother. The pair faced the stage once again, as Ozpin's monologue continued.

"…all be taking a written exam covering personality, morals, fighting style, and various other factors to help the faculty best place you on a team of four. Once you have been placed, you will be assigned a dormitory, and your luggage will be delivered to you from storage. Now, for the controversial bit," Ozpin warned before taking a sip of his drink. "As many of you have no doubt noticed by now, for the first time in the history of Beacon, there are faunus among us. Those faunus are every bit as valid and welcome in my school as any human huntsman or huntress, and I expect them to be treated as such. With faunus slavery being abolished nearly twenty years ago at this point, there is no justification for treating them any differently. All faunus applicants are welcome within these halls, and _no_ consideration will be given to assembling teams of all faunus, or all humans. If that is a problem… might I humbly suggest you find your way to the front doors, and enjoy your ignorance elsewhere," he finished as he gestured outward toward the door to the hallway on the other side of the room.

Stunned silence ruled over the crowd for several moments, before soft whispers broke out among both parties of human and faunus. Qrow gave Raven a surprised look as his sister muttered to herself.

"He's _insane_…"

"He's _bold_," Qrow corrected as he once again folded his arms across his chest. "A move like that's not gonna do him any favors, especially as a first year headmaster. Shade Academy's the only other one that _accepts_ faunus right now, and the student populations are completely segregated out there."

"I'm well aware," Raven replied. "But still… he's asking for trouble, by rocking the boat this much."

Steadily, movement broke out in the crowd of humans. A cluster of eight students made their way toward the doors, and one boy turned and cupped his hands to his mouth to yell at the stage as he went.

"I'm not sharing a dorm with _fucking_ _animals!_ My parents will hear about this!"

All eyes in the room slowly traveled from the crowd of humans leaving the amphitheater up to Ozpin. The headmaster gripped the head of his cane a bit tighter as palpable tension filled the room, and he brought his coffee cup up to his lips to take a long, deliberate sip.

"…very good. Trash collection _is_ generally on Tuesdays, so if anyone else here has morals that belong in a dumpster, by all means, join them. Failing that, placement exams will run first thing tomorrow morning. For now, I would suggest that you assemble into groups of four at most, find an unoccupied dormitory, and get some rest. You'll find basic toiletries and supplies wherever you decide to stay, and every room is open to you, as the upperclassmen will not arrive until next week. Once you are placed upon a team, you will be assigned a final living quarters. Good luck."

Students immediately started to break into packs and move for the hallways the moment that Ozpin began to leave the stage. Raven instinctively grabbed Qrow's hand and began to pull him along through the door and around a corner, while walking at a brisk pace. The pair passed by white, featureless walls and the occasional painting along their way as Qrow finally wrenched his hand free and moved to walk beside his sister.

"Let's get as far away from the rest as we can, and see if we can call home to let them know we're here," he offered.

"Exactly," Raven agreed. She came to an abrupt stop before a door, and Qrow doubled back slightly to return to her side. "Elevator. Let's get to the second to last floor. Probably the least likely place anyone would think to go, for the night."

"Makes sense to me," Qrow offered as he hit the button beside the elevator. The doors opened immediately, and the pair stepped inside before he hit the button for the ninth floor. The doors closed, and the car began to ascend at a rapid pace.

"This is going to be… _interesting_," Raven mused. "Hopefully pube-chin doesn't find us tonight, or ever."

"Who, the blonde kid?" Qrow asked with a smirk. "Looked to me like you were all over him."

Raven snorted, and cuffed her brother upside the back of the head. "As if, and his name is Taiyang. Keep that in mind, if you see him on a roster somewhere."

"Or in your bed," Qrow joked as he stepped out of the opening elevator. He took another kidney shot with a chuckle as Raven joined him, and the pair began to make their way toward the far end of the empty hall.

"932… 934… 936 it is," Raven said as she reached for the door handle. With a quick twist, the portal opened, only to reveal total darkness within. Despite herself, Raven tensed, and called out. "…hello…?"

"Taken," came a reply in a gruff male voice from somewhere in the room. Ice seemed to course through Raven's veins as her eyes widened. Qrow pushed past her and fumbled for a light switch, while muttering to himself.

"The hell do you mean 'taken'?" Qrow asked as his fingers finally hit a switch, and the room became illuminated.

The walls were a bare white, with a window on the wall opposite the door and an empty bookcase beside it. Four plain beds with white sheets stood with gaps between them, and a figure sat with their back to the siblings upon the last bed in the row. Slowly, they stood, and turned to face the duo.

The occupant was a boy wearing dirty, ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with splotches of brown stains across the fabric. The left sleeve had been torn off entirely, and a worn, battered katana was strapped to his belt on the left side. He had a short shock of red, spiked hair, with two curved, black bull horns pointed backward from his forehead along the length of his skull. A dirty, dark green bandanna was tied diagonally around his head and over his left eye, while the other was a deep, piercing blue. It narrowed slightly while he looked over Raven, and his lips twisted into a sneer as he rested a hand atop the hilt of his katana.

"I _said_, it's taken."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so, it begins. Expect a lot of huge alterations to canon, and a long prologue to RWBY's first year that will be split into two parts. Volume 1 will cover STRQ and OKRA's time at Beacon, while Volume 2 will cover the year before Team RWBY enters Beacon Academy and go back and forth between a certain other pair of teams and events outside of the school involving Team RWBY and others. This story will be updating on **Mondays**, every week. Initially, I wanted to update twice a week, but _What You Stole_ will be coming back in early 2020 (and maybe even before Volume 7 ends…) and updating weekly as well. To preserve my sanity and prevent burnout, I'm going to stick to once a week for this story, especially since its chapters will all be near or greater than 5,000 words. Hope to see you along for the ride!

**-RD**


	2. The Gambolers

An instant of deadly tension washed over the room as the siblings and their aggressor fell silent. After a single heartbeat's pause, Qrow swiftly moved in front of his sister and put a protective hand out, toward the bull faunus. Just as quickly, Raven forced his arm downward and stepped forward to stand beside Qrow. He grunted in protest, but quickly closed his mouth as Raven shot him an annoyed glance before training her eyes back on the stranger.

"So, what's your plan, here? Assault two new arrivals to Beacon Academy, while every student in the building is currently roaming the halls and the door is wide open? We're not just leaving without good reason, and to be completely honest- a weapon like _that_ isn't reason enough for me," Raven spat as she relaxed her muscles and stood straight. "Your stance alone tells me that you probably have no formal training, and you look to be about our age. Who are you, what are you doing up here, and why are you armed?"

The boy's upper lip twitched in annoyance, and the faint scar upon its left side seemed almost to dance as it quivered slightly. For a moment, the redhead sank into a more threatening stance, before he thought better of it and rose to his full height with a ragged sigh. Slowly, he lowered his hand from the hilt of his sword, and cast his exposed eye off to the side as he spoke in a tense voice.

"Call me… Adam. Adam Taurus. I came up here to avoid other students. I would _appreciate _it if you two would leave me to what little peace and solitude I have left, before we're sorted into teams."

"… _other students?_" Qrow asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "So, you're a huntsman in training, too. A first year?"

"Correct," Adam agreed as he shifted his eye back toward Qrow. A guilty look passed over his boyish features as he turned his attention to Raven, who gave him a judgmental glare. "Maybe I was a little hasty with my reaction, but… I have my reasons."

"You're a faunus," Raven stated plainly. "It's understandable, given what just happened downstairs."

Every muscle in Adam's body seemed to tense as he drew in a breath through his nose. "What just happened downstairs…?"

"Yeah," Qrow began as he took a step backward and closed the door, before locking it. "Weren't you at the welcome speech? Or did you get up here so quickly by skipping it?"

Adam bit his lower lip and turned to walk toward one of the unoccupied beds. He sat heavily and rested his katana beside himself atop the mattress, before bracing his palms upon the sheets.

"I'm… here under special circumstances. Professor Ozpin told me I could wait for him up here, if that made me more comfortable. I took him up on the offer."

"So that's why you're armed, when all of us had our weaponry and luggage taken for inspection," Raven replied as she sat down on the bed across from Adam's. Qrow took to leaning on the wall as he kept his arms crossed and a foot against the plaster. "You've got connections already."

Adam snorted in response. "_Connections_. You could say that. The headmaster is the only human I know I can trust, here. That being said… neither of you is looking at me the way most of them do, even after being threatened. Why not?"

Qrow shook his head, and waved a dismissive hand. "What can I say? We're not _complete_ assholes, if you can believe it. Qrow Branwen."

"Raven Branwen. We're twins," his sister finished as she folded her hands in her lap. "We have nothing against the faunus, Adam. We could be humans two and three that you can comfortably associate with, if you'll allow it. After all, there aren't that many freshmen. We _will_ be seeing each other around. We may even end up on the same team."

Adam blanched at the notion, and slowly offered Raven his hand. She took it with a hiked brow, and tested his grip with a vicelike hold of her own. Adam returned the gesture, though found himself quickly overpowered before Raven let go of his hand and he shook it out.

"…you're right. I guess I'm just so used to the constant abuse that I acted without thinking. Even in Vale, I'm usually met with stares and insults."

Qrow chuckled despite himself, and kicked off the wall to sit beside Raven. "Trust me, you're not the only one who gets constant side-eye for something they didn't choose to be. We're cool, but maybe think twice before rushing to threats next time?"

Qrow offered his hand, and Adam shook it firmly.

"Yes. You're absolutely right. Both of you are."

Raven nodded as the boys separated once again. "So, where _are_ you from, if not Vale?"

Adam made an uncomfortable noise as he shifted upon the bed. Suddenly, he spoke, his tone almost more of a growl than a sentence.

"…_Atlas…_"

Qrow and Raven exchanged an uneasy look, before the brother grimaced.

"…you don't need to say anything else, tonight. That's exactly the answer we were hoping we wouldn't get."

"I'm sorry, Adam," Raven added as a series of three light knocks impacted the door.

"_Mr. Taurus? It's Professor Ozpin,_" came a familiar voice through the wall.

Adam stood up from his place upon the bed immediately, and called out in response.

"I'll be right there!" The faunus then looked over Qrow and Raven, before rubbing the side of his neck with a hand. "You two can stay, if you want. I don't know how long I'll be, though."

Qrow nodded slowly, and offered Adam a smirk. "We will. I'll put my tie on the doorknob, so we're left alone. Just knock, so we know it's you."

Adam quirked a brow, clearly confused. "How will putting a tie on the door stop people from coming in?"

Raven smirked despite herself, and ran a hand through her shaggy hair as her brother snorted in amusement. "We'll explain later, when you get back. Just trust us."

"Alright then," Adam replied as he shook his head. "Watch my sword for me?"

"Will do," Qrow confirmed. "Don't keep the headmaster waiting."

"Right. I'll… see you soon," Adam offered with a ghost of a smile before disappearing through the door and into the hall. Qrow flopped backward onto the mattress and folded his hands behind his head.

"Poor guy. Probably barely got out of the dust mines. Maybe he knew someone? Or the headmaster got him out, somehow?"

Raven remained silent as she stood up and transferred herself to the opposite bed. She sat slowly and took up Adam's katana, before drawing the blade. The steel was worn, notched, and stained with what the girl knew to be dried blood. An emblem of an ornate snowflake was embossed into the metal near the hilt of the blade, though frantic scratches were etched through it on either side.

"…no. No, I don't think he got out of the mines on account of knowing someone…"

* * *

"The headmaster will see you now."

The lanky, green haired boy sitting alone in the lobby beneath the giant glass elevator leading to Professor Ozpin's office looked up from his book, and adjusted his circular glasses with his free hand. Before him stood a familiar figure that he had seen a few times over the course of the first few days in his tenure at Beacon Academy, usually patrolling the halls with a riding crop in hand.

She was a good-looking professor not much older than him and likely fresh out of the academy herself, wearing a simple white blouse and tight-fitting black pants. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a professional bun, and her piercing blue eyes were partially hidden behind glasses of her own. She regarded the boy quite shrewdly, and folded her arms as he looked her over. Finally, his mouth caught up to his brain as he returned to the world around him, and he snapped the book closed with an enthusiastic motion.

"Ah, very good, very good indeed! Thank you, Professor Goodwitch!"

The older woman frowned slightly as she gestured toward the elevator with her riding crop. "Indeed. _Do_ try to be on your best behavior. Professor Ozpin deserves the utmost respect."

The boy's eyes widened behind his thick lenses as he nodded repeatedly. He entered the elevator at a brisk pace, and his female companion joined him before pressing a button and causing the elevator to begin its ascent.

"Oh yes, I'm well aware. He's an incredible man, one that I admire already, truth be told. The youngest headmaster ever to lead an academy, and taking such bold steps to foster peace between human and faunus? Remarkable, truly remarkable."

Professor Goodwitch said nothing as the elevator came to an abrupt stop, and the doors slid open. She stepped out into a large circular office, and stood sentinel beside the elevator doors as the young huntsman in training emerged. He looked all around himself in awe at the myriad gears turning within the ceiling, walls, and large transparent desk at the far end of the room. Behind the desk sat Professor Ozpin, a coffee cup on the desk before him and his cane in hand.

"Come. Sit," the headmaster offered with a sweeping gesture. With a speedy walk, the student acquiesced, and lowered himself into the waiting chair opposite Professor Ozpin. The green velvet cushion was quite comfortable, and mirrored the headmaster's own seat.

"Good afternoon, Professor! Might I ask what this is all about?" the huntsman in training inquired while crossing his legs. He ran a nervous hand through his messy green strands to push the hanging hair away from his forehead, and offered his elder an unsure grin.

"All in good time, young man. Now, let's get settled in, because this may be quite an… _interesting _discussion. Coffee? Tea?" Professor Ozpin paused, before inclining his head downward slightly to look at the student over the rim of his darkened glasses. "Hot chocolate?"

"Coffee would be marvelous, sir."

Professor Ozpin's mouth drew into a tight line, and he looked almost disappointed before he nodded to Professor Goodwitch. "Glynda, if you would?"

"Of course," she replied with a nod before heading off to a small kitchen setup on the side of the room. Professor Ozpin looked back over to the student and regained his neutral expression with a small sigh.

"As I'm sure you might have guessed, I take great care in making big decisions that regard my school. This being my first year, I need to maintain appearances, and toe the line set by the headmasters of the other three major academies… to an extent."

"Understandable," the student agreed. "But I get the feeling that whatever _this _circumstance is flies in the face of all that. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called me here, sir."

Professor Ozpin let out a small laugh, and leaned forward slightly. "You're as sharp and direct as I'd anticipated. Those qualities, along with several other things I learned from your placement exam, are why I have chosen you to lead a rather… _unique_ team of individuals."

The student blinked several times, before pointing a slender finger into his own chest. "I'm sorry, _me?_ Leading a team, you said?"

"Yes, you," Professor Ozpin confirmed. "I feel that _you_, Bartholomew Oobleck, have the best chance of success at assisting a student who was rather difficult to place for several reasons. That being said, if you so choose… you are more than welcome to decline, and it's not too late to rearrange things a bit. This task is one that could irreparably sully your image as a leader, a student, and potentially, a _person_ if it backfires. How do you feel about accepting a rather monumental challenge?"

Bartholomew leaned forward to mirror Professor Ozpin's movements as a curious glint flashed in his eyes. "Professor, I would be _honored_. What do I need to know?"

The headmaster's expression changed from a very serious and stoic gaze to a mirthful smile as he leaned back into his chair. "Excellent! Though, I should really give you the details before you make a final decision. The problem is, the details are scant, shady, and potentially… well, fabricated," Professor Ozpin finished as Professor Goodwitch returned to offer Bartholomew a steaming cup. The student accepted it with a grateful nod, and set the heated ceramic mug down onto the desk before himself.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch. This all seems incredibly unusual thus far, but you most certainly have my attention."

"Mm," Ozpin intoned as he took a sip from his own mug before setting it down once again. "I have chosen you to lead Team OKRA. 'K' and 'R' seem to be quite interesting personalities, but not of the sort that strike me as a concern. 'A', however, is a _major_ concern."

"The kind of concern that involves things far larger than this school. You cannot approach this with such a blasé, nonchalant attitude, Mr. Oobleck," Professor Goodwitch warned from her spot next to the elevator.

"Thank you, Glynda," Ozpin said in a deadpan voice as he spared her a quick glance. He flicked his eyes back to Bartholomew's with a weary sigh. "As dramatic as it may sound, she _is_ quite right. Adam Taurus is a boy… _supposedly_ your age, who arrived at the school seeking asylum. Luckily for him, he came here at the height of admissions season, and I was able to accommodate him within these walls for a few days without causing too much of a stir. Mr. Taurus is a bull faunus from Atlas, and he admitted to me that he fled the Schnee Dust Company mines after losing some colleagues in a work-related accident. How _exactly_ he managed to escape and find his way here, he wouldn't say… but given your expression and the answers you gave in your exam, I have a distinct feeling that such things are of little interest to you in comparison to the fact that he _did_ escape."

Bartholomew's knuckles had gone white as he gripped the armrests of his chair, and the flesh on his face matched the pallor of his hands perfectly. He drew in a long breath through his nose, before speaking in a tense, slow tone far removed from his usual scatterbrained rambling.

"…the Schnee Dust Company's negligence and treatment of its faunus employees, even _after_ the end of their literal enslavement of those people, is utterly _disgusting_," he began. "While there are, of course, limits to what is justifiable, I find it incredibly difficult to pity anyone who stood in his way while he made a bid for freedom."

Professor Ozpin offered a slow nod. "I had a feeling you might say something like that, and to be quite honest, I agree with the sentiment. Adam has taken several measures to protect himself and his identity while in Vale, and he made the right move by coming to Beacon Academy for protection. I have convinced him to study here and attempt to become a huntsman, but in order to do so, his attitude will need to change. I am not expecting a dramatic shift overnight, but I _am_ asking you to lead him, and help him come to understand that not all hu-"

"Yes. I'll do it," Bartholomew interrupted. "Whatever it takes, that boy deserves every opportunity to prove himself, and learn that there _are_ humans who care. I understand that this will not be easy, but I am more than willing to make the attempt."

The sound of high heels clacking against the floor drew Bartholomew's attention, and he turned slightly to see Professor Goodwitch walking around the side of the headmaster's desk, her arms folded and her eyes piercing his skull.

"Should you _fail_, we will have no choice but to strip you of your leadership position and eject him from this school. Yes, this… _Adam_ boy deserves a chance, but only that. Should he bring undue harm to any human students in his tenure at this academy, Professor Ozpin cannot afford to make special exceptions. Quite frankly, I think this is a ludicrous move, and that he should be tutored personally by a member of the faculty… but it isn't my call to make."

"And _if_ his career as a huntsman comes to an abrupt end, I am more than willing to accept responsibility along with you," Professor Ozpin added. "That being said, you have my profound thanks for being willing to make the attempt. Adam and I selected you together, when I showed him an anonymous selection of exam answers. There was a long discussion between us about who he would feel most comfortable with, and by the end of the process, he chose you. There is, however, one… little snag."

"Isn't there always?" Bartholomew asked before taking a long pull from his mug.

"He is unaware that you are a human. I _may_ have led him to believe that all of the candidates were faunus, but… I never did guarantee him that fact directly," Professor Ozpin admitted as he spun his cane slowly against the floor.

Professor Goodwitch sighed heavily, and brought a slow hand up to hold her forehead as she closed her eyes. "A move that still makes little sense to me."

"If I may," Bartholomew cut in. Professor Goodwitch looked up and waved a hand for him to continue. "I believe that societal progress and change cannot be immediate, and needs to occur in small steps. That goes for our kind beginning to accept the faunus as equals, yes… but the same holds true from the other side, as well. Adam slowly needs to learn to accept that while he was wronged, he _will_ need to cooperate with humans in order to be successful and rise above his predicament. Having a human leader who shows compassion and understanding is likely to expedite that process, and so, guiding him toward that path may make progress easier."

Professor Goodwitch let out a frustrated noise, and shook her head as she looked down to Professor Ozpin, who was trying to hide a smile. "He sounds just like you."

"Which is part of why I chose him, Glynda. Of course, you're going to need to tread lightly, Mr. Oobleck. I don't think Adam will be particularly thrilled at having a human 'master', given what little we know of his past. Keep that in mind, both with your style of leadership, and your words."

"Of course," Bartholomew agreed. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that should do it, for now. I would advise you to locate your room, and meet the rest of your team. Your luggage has been moved to Room 224 already, and the rest of OKRA has been told that you'll be arriving a bit late. Good luck, young man."

"Thank you, sir. Ma'am," Bartholomew replied as he rose from his seat. "I won't let you down," he added before walking briskly toward the elevator. With one final nod, the boy disappeared downward within the glass tube, and the room fell silent. Professor Ozpin propped his elbows upon the desk and folded his hands, before resting his chin atop the pair.

"…you're taking too many risks, too early," Professor Goodwitch warned as she kept her eyes forward, to where Bartholomew had been. "_One_ mistake of this magnitude could cost you, and this school, greatly. I know I've only been here a year, but… Professor Oslo was a good man, and a great headmaster, and his gambles cost him his _life_. I would hate to see your career cut short over something similar."

Professor Ozpin kept his eyes locked on the elevator as well, and his face broke out into a knowing, hidden smile. "While I appreciate your concern… I prefer a little bit of risk in my career. Besides, if at first you don't succeed…"

Professor Goodwitch raised a brow, and looked down to her companion. "Professor? What do you mean…?"

"Nothing," Professor Ozpin said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Bartholomew exited the lobby with a weary sigh, and began to walk down the hall toward the nearest staircase. Upon spotting a nearby trophy case standing against a wall, he paused and started to look over his reflection. The boy took a moment to straighten his glasses and tie, before he heard an odd sound approaching from his left. He looked sideways within the glass only to catch sight of the approaching projectile far too late.

"_Barty!"_

"Who are y-"

Bartholomew never got to finish his thought as he turned and was abruptly tackled to the ground. He hit the tile floor hard, and his breath was knocked from his lungs in one swift rush. His round spectacles bounced off his face and tumbled over him, alongside his book. A blurry hand shot out over Bartholomew's head and snatched the glasses out of the air before they hit the ground. Deft fingers twirled the frames in a quick loop, and then the hand pulled back to offer them to Bartholomew. Curiously, he brought the glasses up to his face and blinked several times as he regarded the unfamiliar figure atop him.

A girl wearing a Beacon Academy uniform was straddling him in the middle of the hall, her legs on either side of his hips and her hands planted firmly in the center of his chest. She wore her shirt partially open to show a hint of cleavage, and her expression was an impish grin that matched her state of dress perfectly. Her face was framed with short, shaggy black hair and accentuated by curious yellow eyes. Two black feline ears poked up and out from her skull, and each was pierced with golden rings. She looked down at Bartholomew expectantly, her grin widening as he simply stared while trying to think of what to say.

"…while it isn't altogether unpleasant, you're putting quite a bit of pressure upon my crotch, and this uniform is already somewhat ill-fitting. Dismount me, if you would be so kind?"

The girl let out a peal of laughter and slid off of her prey with catlike grace. She dusted off her vest and skirt before offering a hand, and Bartholomew took it only to be helped up with a pull of considerable strength.

"Well _that's_ one way of saying it, sure… though I'm glad you're taking it in stride, because this won't be the last time I tackle you. Kali Moonglove," the girl said while offering her hand once again.

"Bartholomew Oobleck," the boy replied before grasping it and giving her a firm shake. "I take it you're the 'K' in OKRA?"

"Mm-hmm," Kali agreed as she clasped her hands behind her rear and began to sway slightly in place. "We got word that you were called to the headmaster's office, and I came here to wait for you. Adam decided to stay behind, since he's… pretty antisocial, and just _filled_ to the brim with angst. Gods forbid he get a little familiar with the school, instead of sitting on the bed and looking upset."

"Well, I can hardly blame him, all things considered. You seem rather…_ not_ like Adam. No, not like Adam at all," Bartholomew observed as he scooped up his fallen book and began to walk once again. Kali moved to follow, quite nearly bouncing with each step.

"Nope! We're about as different as can be, but he's still a cutie. We'll get him to open up, over time. He's already talked a bit to me, but I can tell he's holding shit back. Might take him a while to really start talking to you," Kali warned.

"Because I'm a human, I take it?" Bartholomew asked.

"Well, that, _and_ because you don't have rockin' boobs," the girl explained with a bit of extra bounce.  
"Trust me, stroking a chest and leaning into a guy can get him to spill more often than not. That being said, even _I_ had a little trouble getting him to tell me anything interesting," Kali offered with a shrug. "Hopefully you're not an asshole, and this all works out over time. Hopefully 'R' isn't an asshole, either."

"You haven't met yet?" Bartholomew asked as he hiked a brow.

"Nope. He's late, too, but we don't know why. It was just me and Adam for most of the morning, until I came to wait for you and he continued _studying_ _the blade_, or whatever it is he's doing in there," Kali replied flippantly.

"Kali, be _nice_," Bartholomew warned as they made their way through a door and to a series of winding staircases.

"I am _so_ nice!" the girl protested as she snaked a hand around Bartholomew's waist. "You don't even know. I was nice enough not to snoop through your luggage. I swear."

Bartholomew stopped mid-stride, and gave his partner an unimpressed look. "…Kali."

"What? I didn't!" Kali insisted, as she checked the black nails on her free hand. "Really. Honest."

"_Kali_."

"Alright, so I took your mace out of the little strap on the side of your bag, and maybe played with it a little. A lot. For like an hour," the faunus confessed with a guilty grin.

Bartholomew sighed, and rolled his eyes skyward as he began to descend the first flight of steps. "And what possessed you to do that, if I may ask?"

"It looked cool! It's all telescoping, and shiny, and just… _fun_. I like weapons, alright? Weapons, semblances, all that shit. It's interesting. Both can tell you a lot about a person."

"Be that as it may, I'd like to insist that you _ask_ before handling my property in the future," Bartholomew warned as they rounded a corner and began their way down another flight of steps.

"You didn't seem too upset about me 'handling your property' in the hallway, if you know what I'm sayin'" Kali joked as she slid her hand along the top of Bartholomew's waist and drew it back to her side. "Speaking of, what are you reading? Is it _hot?_"

Bartholomew rolled his eyes once again, and offered the book to Kali. The tome was a red leather bound, thick book that had _Practical Non-Combat Applications of Dust in Everyday Life, Volume II_ embossed into the cover. Kali took it curiously, and began to flip through it.

"Not particularly, no," Bartholomew admitted as he adjusted his glasses once again. "Why would I be reading a book like _that_ while waiting to meet with the headmaster?"

Kali shrugged, her nose practically buried in the pages as she pored over a passage. "I mean, why not? It'd be funny, at least. This reeks of Schnee. Is this Schnee propaganda?"

"I'm afraid so," the boy admitted as they made their way down to the fourth floor landing. "However, I find that even the most banal and uninteresting sources can sometimes hold nuggets of wisdom. You might be surprised what you can learn by reading between the lines."

Kali snapped the book closed, and offered it back. "If that was your attempt at telling me to give you a chance because you think you're boring, you don't need to go there."

Bartholomew froze with his foot upon the top step of the next flight, and looked over to face Kali fully as she, too, stopped. "I… that obvious, was it?"

"To someone paying attention? Yeah, little bit," Kali agreed as she turned around to stare up at Bartholomew from her place two steps below him. "You're _already_ interesting, dude. Sure, you might look and smell like a super nerd, but that doesn't make you less worthy of attention. Besides, nerds are really cute, and you're already down to be a little frisky in public. That's bold. That's _cool_. I think you're intriguing, and anyone who judges based off just a first impression is a douchebag, anyway. Just relax a little. You look like you're holding in a fart at all times."

Kali turned and began to walk down the steps as Bartholomew took a hesitant step after her.

"…noted. I… suppose I'll try to relax a bit more, but such things don't come easily. I prefer to be alert, and ready, and I suppose that may come off as a bit high strung?"

"And you're self-aware. Bonus points," Kali replied as she opened the door to the second floor hallway and held it. "After you, Barty."

"…thank you," Bartholomew said as he stepped out into the hall. "So. Is there anything you'd like to request of me privately, in regards to Team OKRA, before we arrive at our dormitory?"

Kali tilted her head, and sped up to walk at her leader's side. "Um… not really, no? If I think of something, I'll tell you, though. I mean, I guess, just treating the faunus well, but… you haven't even mentioned my ears so far, so I don't think that's going to be a huge deal or anything."

"I've not mentioned them because I, too, have ears, and I didn't think it was anything worth pointing out. You and I are equals," Bartholomew reassured as they made their way to the door of Room 224. Kali offered him a weak smile, and sighed.

"Nice sentiment, but that doesn't hold up when you're about to meet a dude with horns."

"No. No, I suppose it doesn't. Still, you catch my meaning, hopefully. I… do have one request of you, as a faunus," Bartholomew said with a hint of hesitation.

"Sure. Anything reasonable," Kali reassured.

"Should I ever unintentionally cross a line, by saying or doing anything offensive, I implore you to call me out on it as quickly as possible. I want to learn, Kali. I want to _understand_. I've read books, interviews, and seen footage, but… none of that really matters, in comparison to living with two, or potentially, even three faunus," Bartholomew finished.

"I've got your back. As long as you mean well, it's all good," Kali replied before punching him lightly in the arm. Bartholomew offered her a smile, before another unexpected sound from his left side caught his attention. He and Kali turned, only to see a large, rolling rack of clothing making its way down the hall as a frustrated tone rang out from behind the obscuring mess of fabric.

"Come on, come _on!_ Hurry it up, will ya? These people probably already think I'm some kind of jackass for showing up late. Hey, _careful!_ Speed up doesn't mean throw caution to the wind!"

"Sorry, sir," another, older voice said from behind the mobile rack. Bartholomew leaned to the side curiously, only to see a second rack following the first, and a third uniformed individual dragging two suitcases on wheels down the hall behind the other men. The first voice rang out once again from behind the second rack, which paused as the clothing upon it began to ruffle and shift wildly.

"Hang on, _hang on_, this scarf looks stupid with this uniform. I need… _there_ it is, perfect!"

A tall, thin boy stepped out from behind the procession of racks and made quick, confident strides toward Bartholomew and Kali. He wore the standard Beacon uniform with a freshly-wrapped red and black striped scarf dangling around his neck. His bright orange hair covered one eye and hung down nearly to his chin, whilst the other eye was done up with a healthy outline of eyeliner and thick, mascaraed lashes. He offer a pasty white hand with nails black enough to match Kali's own, alongside a million lien smile.

"Roman Torchwick. You two must be part of my team."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This will come as a surprise to absolutely no one familiar with my past work, but I'm too excited to work on and share this story to stick to a 'once per week' schedule. For a while, at least, I'm going to be uploading _twice_ per week. Of course, last week only had one chapter, and that just won't do. To make up for it, I'll be posting new chapters on both Wednesday and Friday this week, to bring the total up to four. From next week onward, I will be updating on **Mondays and Thursdays** for the foreseeable future.

Sometime around when _What You Stole_ is due to return (December? January?), I'll be cutting it back to just Mondays again so I can work on both stories together. Once _What You Stole_ starts getting updates, each story will receive one chapter per week until the hiatus. Up to that point, though, expect double the _Arboretum_ each week for as long as I can reasonably keep that going. I'll make an announcement if anything needs to change. See you Wednesday!

**-RD**


	3. Fluid Dynamics

Qrow stared at the other boy in disbelief as the room fell immediately into tense silence. Taiyang remained in the newly-opened doorway, a duffel bag at his side and his face ghost white as he returned the glare. Raven shifted awkwardly in her seat upon one of the open beds in the dorm, and the girl sitting next to her rose as she smoothed out her frilly black skirt with her hands.

"Hi! You must be our 'T'!"

Taiyang finally managed to tear his eyes from Qrow's, and fixed them instead upon the face of his new leader. She stood at about his shoulder level, and her milk chocolate brown hair hung in choppy strands all around her face. Her eyes were an unusual, ghostly silver, and almost seemed to match her sparkling white teeth in the bright lights of the dormitory. She grinned wide as she closed the distance to him, her ivory cape fluttering gently behind herself. Upon reaching Taiyang, she offered her hand, the nails painted white. Taiyang accepted it with a gentle grip, and shook.

"…yeah. Taiyang Xiao Long. Call me Tai," he instructed as he looked back to Qrow. The Branwen boy was seething as he remained leaning up against the wall, arms folded as ever.

"Summer Rose. Welcome to Team STRQ, and… Tai, what's wrong?" the girl inquired as her cheery grin faded to a concerned frown. Summer looked over her shoulder and caught sight of Qrow's face, before looking back up at Tai and seeing a mirrored expression of venom. "…oh no. What happened?"

Taiyang opened his mouth to speak, only to flick his eyes toward Raven first. The move proved to be a mistake, as his blood ran cold at the death glare he received. He shut his mouth once again, before clearing his throat and letting out a small laugh as he looked back down at Summer. Taiyang twisted his expression into a smile with a not insignificant amount of effort, and let go of her hand.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I just… forgot something, back home in Patch. I'll go home next weekend and grab it, no big deal," Tai said as he fought to keep his eyes on Summer. She hiked a brow, obviously unconvinced, but decided not to press him as she returned to her ever-present smile.

"…sure. Well, welcome to our team! This is Raven, and her brother Qrow. They're twins."

"Imagine that," Tai said flatly as he approached Raven and offered a hand. She took it, and gave him a nod.

"We've met, briefly. Good to see you again, Tai."

Qrow took a deep breath and approached the pair, before offering his own hand. Tai accepted the gesture, and the pair of boys locked each other in a vicelike grip. Neither broke eye contact as they shook, and neither was willing to be the first to let go.

"So, you know my sister, huh?" Qrow asked as he feigned ignorance. "Small world."

"Too small, some might say," Tai shot back as he finally relaxed his grip. Qrow gave Tai's hand one last painful squeeze, and the blonde shook it out slightly as he withdrew and put it back into his pocket. "Raven seems cool to me. Hopefully you're cool, too."

For once, Qrow hesitated. He narrowed his eyes and looked Tai over slightly, finding the boy's expression to be entirely neutral. After an awkward pause, he stuffed both of his hands into his own pockets, and shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

"…I'll be cool if you are." Once again, no one in the room made a noise as the two boys stared at each other, neither wanting to move.

"So… are you two done comparing dicks yet? I mean, I know you both _think_ you're adults, but I'm not stupid, and you're acting like infants."

Tai slowly turned to face Summer with an expression of surprise. Qrow gawked and Raven snorted quietly to herself, as Summer stood with her arms folded and an annoyed glare at the two boys.

"_Well?_" she demanded as she transitioned her hands to her hips.

Qrow and Taiyang exchanged a quick glance, neither quite sure what to say. Taiyang let out an almost pained noise as he looked back over to Summer, and nodded firmly.

"Yeah, we're done. Sorry, Summer."

"Good!" Summer said with a sense of finality as she dropped her arms back to her sides and began to smile once again. "We've got _actual_ things to worry about, right now. Classes start tomorrow, we've gotta divide up duties around the dorm, and I am _not_ swimming in testosterone while you beat your chests at each other from across the room for four years."

"And neither am I," Raven added as she got up and moved to stand beside Summer. "Are you ready to get down to business, and start laying down some house rules?"

Tai dropped his bag to the floor and dusted off his hand on the side of his shorts, as Qrow slipped past him and took his sister's former seat. The blonde cleared his throat, and moved to take his place beside Qrow.

"Sure thing."

"Then let's not waste any more time," Summer replied. "What do your schedules look like?"

* * *

Roman's fleet of clothing racks wheeled to a stop just behind him, and the last escort stood silently as he kept the rolling suitcases in his grasp. Bartholomew blinked several times at the spectacle, and raised a finger as he opened his mouth to speak, only for his companion to interrupt.

"_Please_ tell me I can borrow some of your clothes! Boy shirts are the best thing ever, especially when they've already been worn for a day," Kali practically sang as she leaned this way and that, eyeing up the selection of garments swaying lightly on the racks.

Roman's grin only widened as he leaned down and ran his slender fingers along the edge of Kali's right cat ear. He allowed the digits to pass down and around the large golden ring at the base, and he finished by cupping her chin.

"For an adorable little kitty like you? _Anything_."

Kali flashed a toothy smile, and Bartholomew bent his finger slightly as he noticed Roman's eyes resting upon her chest, rather than her face. The taller boy finally stood straight once again and corrected his gaze, ignoring Bartholomew entirely.

"So, who might you be?" he asked.

"Kali Moonglove," the girl replied as she bounced on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. "Nice to meet you, Roman. And also, thanks."

Roman shook his head and put his arms out of the sides in a dramatic shrug. "What can I say? And you… you're either 'O', or 'A'. I'm guessing 'A'?" he tried as he offered Bartholomew a hand.

"…incorrect. Bartholomew Oobleck. Your leader, and… are you _certain_ that all of that clothing is going to fit within the room? We only have two closets, and they need to accommodate four people," Bartholomew warned as he accepted the shake and then brought his hand back to his side.

Roman laughed lightly, and rubbed his chin between a thumb and the side of his pointer finger. "No idea, my friend, but not knowing is half the fun. If I can't bring it all, then I'll downsize. I'm not _that_ much of a diva. Usually," he finished with a playful wink at Kali.

"Good. Our dormitory needs to be functional, before all else. After all, we have four years to look forward to together, and I'd like to keep things equal between us, as much as possible," Bartholomew replied.

"You got it, boss-man," Roman said with a snap, which he finished by inclining a pointed finger toward his leader. "So hey, where's 'A', anyway? Inside?"

"Yeah. His name's Adam, and he's another faunus. A bull," Kali said with a hint of caution in her voice. She flicked through some of Roman's clothing as the boy chuckled and made his way to the door.

"Guess I'd better go grab him by the horns, then. Let's get this show on the road," Roman said as he twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. He flagged his entourage to begin wheeling his clothing in through the door, and Bartholomew moved to follow. A quick, surprisingly strong hand clasped around his wrist, and he looked down to see Kali's face full of worry.

"Barty… I _think_ he means well, but… I also don't know, yet. If he turns out to be some racist instead of just being playful, let _me_ handle it, okay? I can fight my own battles."

Bartholomew furrowed his brows, and drew his mouth into a conflicted grimace. "Be that as it may, as leader, I would still like to t-"

The sentence was interrupted by an exasperated cry through the doorway, loud enough that both Kali and Bartholomew flinched.

"_What the hell are you **wearing**, my friend?"_

Kali's eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. "Oh, _shit!_ Let's get in there, before he gets ripped apart." She wrenched Bartholomew's arm before he even had a chance to reply, and dragged the much taller boy along with her and into the room.

Adam Taurus stood in the entrance to the kitchenette to the right of the door, looking incredibly embarrassed as Roman eyed him up from his place at the opposite wall. Roman's entourage stood in the center of the rather spacious room, the clothing racks assembled into parallel lines and suitcases piled atop one of the beds. The three older men looked at each other and moved to squeeze past Bartholomew and Kali and enter the hallway, while Roman began to approach the faunus boy.

"I mean, _really_\- it looks like you've been wearing that for nearly a week, now, and it's even got a torn sleeve! Where's your Beacon uniform? You know they're giving us multiple sets later this week, right?"

Kali stepped forward and reached out to put a hand up on Roman's shoulder. She squeezed tightly, and yanked backward to get him to stop his advance.

"_Roman_. Don't," she seethed, only for the boy to tilt his head in confusion. Bartholomew took up position on Adam's other side, and snatched his wrist.

"Eh?"

"I _have_ been wearing this for a week," Adam replied through clenched teeth as he narrowed his eye. He was still clad in the worn and stained t-shirt in which he had met Raven and Qrow, alongside the dirty pants and bandanna across his eye. "As for my uniform, I'm saving it for tomorrow. Wearing it now would only make it dirty. What's it matter to you? Afraid I'm going to make you look bad?"

Roman scoffed as he snaked his way out of his teammates' hands and began to advance once again, his fringe bouncing softly as he shook his head.

"_Hardly_. It's my concern because you must feel _awful_ stuck in that dingy… _whatever_ it's supposed to be. You have no other clothing?"

"Is that not abundantly clear? Not everyone can afford wheeled racks and silk scarves," Adam fumed as his teammate came within arm's length. He fought back the urge to attempt to strangle the other boy, his face turning red with both the effort and his humiliation. Kali and Bartholomew hurried to catch up to Roman once again, only to stop abruptly as he put an arm out behind himself with his palm open. Slowly, he turned the gesture into a point, directed at the door.

"You two. Into the hall. Give the man some privacy."

"_Excuse me?_" Bartholomew demanded. "Just who do you think you are, and why should Kali and I leave? I'd wager you're about to get your nose forcefully driven back into your skull on account of your current antics, and we're trying to stop that from happening."

Roman spared a glance over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes. "I think I'm Roman Torchwick, savior of fashion and common decency for our poor brother, here. Now, give me ten minutes alone with him, and don't ask questions."

"Roman," Kali warned as her ears flattened. "You're being a total ass right now, and Barty's right. What's wrong with you?"

"No," Adam interjected, his voice an eerie calm as he balled his right hand into a fist. "I agree with him. Go out in the hall, and leave this to _us_. I'll take care of it, if he won't stop."

Bartholomew let out a ragged sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as this seems like a bad idea that could result in an abundance of paperwork… I'll allow it. You've ten minutes to yourself to convince him not to beat you into paste, Roman. Come, Kali. You wanted to speak to me in private, anyway."

Without another word, he whirled on his heel and set out for the doorway at a brisk pace. Kali gave Adam a sympathetic look, before swiping his katana off the nearby bed and moving to follow. She closed the door behind herself, and Roman sighed dramatically as he turned to face Adam once again.

"_Finally_. Now strip, if you would."

Adam continued to glare at Roman with a narrowed eye for several moments, before his brain processed the request.

"I… _what?_"

Roman cast his eyes to the ceiling, and huffed. "_Strip_, my good man! If you three are going to force me to repeat everything I say for the next four years, we're going to need to install child locks on the windows before I throw myself out of one. Take off your shirt, at the very least. Start there, if you're going to be a prude about the rest."

"_Why?_" Adam demanded, his confusion and frustration clear within his tone. His cheeks reddened even further, and his breathing quickened to an erratic staccato. "You're one more sentence I don't like from me jumping and throttling you, and it isn't going to take me ten minutes to get the job done."

"Is it not obvious?" Roman deadpanned. "I'm _giving_ you clothing, you stupid cow."

Adam balked and made a disgusted noise, torn between leaping at Roman for the insult and following up on the offer. His mouth twisted into a sneer as he took a step backward, and finally let curiosity win out over anger. "What? _Why?_"

Roman put a hand to his forehead, and grumbled to himself in frustration. "Do I_ really_ need to spell it out for you? We're part of a team, you look and likely feel like you crawled out of a sewer, and I have _far_ more clothing with me than necessary. Have you showered, recently? Have you _ever_ showered? Are you aware of what a shower is?" Roman asked sarcastically as he lowered the hand and cast it outward.

Adam felt as though his brain had shut down. All he could do was stare, his chest alternately tightening in anger and feeling numb.

"…yes, I showered this morning, and… I still don't understand. All of this has been your way of offering me… clothing? _Your_ clothing?"

"Finally, he gets it, and can miraculously form sentences of more than two words," Roman pointed out with a series of condescending claps. "Take. Off. Your. _Shirt_. Come on, we've got very little time before the others come traipsing back in, expecting me to be a stain on the floor. Unless you want to be parading around in your boxers in front of those two, I'd suggest you hurry."

Adam sputtered softly, before looking down to the ground with a sigh. He carefully began to lift his shirt up and over his head, while taking great care to keep his blindfold in place. The garment came off to reveal several long, raised scars upon the flesh of his chest and back in scattered patches. His stomach and pecs were incredibly well toned and tight despite his thin frame, and his arms were slender, but muscular. Roman whistled and folded his own, far thinner arms across his chest.

"_Wow_. You must be a hit with the girls."

Adam finally found the nerve to look back up at Roman, and felt a small pull at the corner of his mouth despite his efforts to stop it. "Not… exactly. Not that I've tried."

"Well, you should. Scars and muscle are… as _if_, my friend. Don't offer that disgusting thing to me," Roman said with a wave of his hand as Adam held out the balled shirt. "If anything, we should burn that rag."

Adam's sad smirk grew a bit larger, and he let the offending cloth drop to the ground. "Can we? I'd be all for it."

"I don't see why not. We'll make a night of it, over drinks that I absolutely did _not_ smuggle into the school," Roman offered as he made his way to the clothing racks. "You look to be _about_ my size, which is incredibly fortunate for you. I'm thinking… navy blue? Or black. Black seems like your color."

"…black is good," Adam agreed as he hesitantly approached Roman from behind. He was nearly knocked to the ground as Roman whirled with an enthusiastic grin, holding a black, suede, button-down shirt with long sleeves.

"_Here_. Classy, comfortable, and an opportunity to show a few scars, if you leave the top buttons open. Go ahead."

Adam gingerly took the hanger in hand and examined the shirt before peering over the top at Roman, who had again begun to rifle through the racks.

"How… expensive was this?"

"For you? Free," Roman replied as he muttered something to himself within the endless walls of clothing.

"That isn't what I asked," Adam countered as he slowly and carefully pulled the shirt from the hanger and turned the soft material over in his hands. "How did you afford all of this?"

"Don't worry about it," Roman replied. "Just take it. I've got more than one of each of these. Consider it a welcome gift, or whatever."

Adam made a thoughtful noise, and began to slip himself into the shirt. The material was comfortable against his chest and fit well enough, and he found his shoulders relaxing slightly at the sensation of fuzzy fabric against this flesh. He worked to fasten the buttons in silence, until Roman turned once again and grabbed for his hands.

"No, no, _no!_ What are you, a fuckin' priest? _Never_ do the top button!" Roman chided as he slipped his free hand through Adam's. Roman undid the button closest to Adam's neck and then moved his hand downward to open two more, before patting the open sections of collar off to either side. "And would it kill you to show a little skin? If you've got it, flaunt it, and you've _definitely_ got it. I'm trying to help you out."

Adam kept his hands close to his collarbone, feeling just a bit scandalized as he watched Roman mess with his shirt. He looked down at the end result and balked, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he noticed the top of a scar peeking up through the open buttons.

"Is that not a bit… _much?_"

"No, not at all. It looks good on you," Roman reassured with a smile. Slowly, his smile turned to a frown, and then a full-on pout as he watched Adam's brow furrow. "_Now_ what?"

Adam looked up from the scar to Roman's eyes, and spoke slowly as he tried to keep his tone neutral. "…you called me your 'brother'."

"I did, yeah. We're part of a team, now, and in it for the long haul. Get ready for some bonding, my friend. Chasing tail, pissing off the side of highways, breaking rules as we please, that sort of thing. You've got the look of a rebel, and I'm not the type to worry too much about what we can and can't do, according to the handbook," Roman explained.

Adam idly played with one of the buttons on the flap of his collar as he regarded Roman curiously. "It's really that simple to you, is it?"

"I don't see why it shouldn't be," Roman replied nonchalantly as he shifted the hanger in his hand to a more comfortable position.

"And yet, you also called me a cow," Adam pointed out.

"Uh-huh. Act like a dumb animal, and I'll treat you like one. I did it to get your attention, so chill out, alright? It's not gonna be some common thing. Now, take off your pants. Are those oil stains?" Roman asked as he held up a pair of acid-washed jeans on another hanger.

"…no, not quite," Adam admitted as he unzipped his pants and slid them down to the floor. Roman blinked several times and leaned back slightly as he cleared his throat.

"Whoa-kay, so you don't wear underwear. Noted."

* * *

Kali leaned her head back into the door with a hollow _thud_, and let out a frustrated groan as she hugged her knees.

"What are they _doing_ in there? I bet they're boning. Adam's on top, of course."

Bartholomew shook his head from his position next to her, his eyes trained on the pages of his book. "I'm not sure, but I've not heard anything that sounds even vaguely like murder thus far, so let's give them another five minutes. Additionally, the way you're sitting, you've been flashing your panties to every student who has come down the hall for our duration out here."

"Cool. I hope they enjoy the view," Kali countered as she waved to a male student who spared her a glance as he passed. The boy blushed profusely, and Kali gave him a wink before resting her head on Bartholomew's shoulder. "Are you always this blunt and honest?"

"Yes," Bartholomew replied simply while turning a page.

"I like it. It's refreshing. Way too much bullshit going on, and too many bullshit people. It's…"

"…bullshit?" Bartholomew offered, with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, that. It's weird hearing you curse. Kinda hot, too," Kali offered before yawning.

"We've only just met, you know. Perhaps I curse more frequently than you. You've no way of knowing," the boy replied.

"Yeah, I do. It just doesn't fit your whole vibe, you know?' Kali replied.

"No. No, I suppose it doesn't," Bartholomew agreed. "I tend to save it for special occasions."

"Am _I_ a special occasion?" Kali asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Bartholomew paused as he looked at her sideways for all of a moment, before returning to his book. "You're certainly _special_, Miss Moonglove."

Kali giggled, and bit at her companion's earlobe.

"_Gah!_ Why are your teeth so sharp? And why are you _biting_ me, for that matter?"

"Getting you used to it. Eventually, you just might find it fun," Kali teased. Suddenly, she heaved a dramatic sigh, and rapped the back of her hand against the door as she raised her voice. "Hey, are you two almost done in there!?"

"_Keep your ears on, woman! I'm helping him put on pants!"_

Bartholomew's eyebrows raised at the voice through the wall, and he gave Kali an impressed look. "It would seem that you were right. And here I just thought that your mind lived perpetually and baselessly in the gutter."

"Never said it didn't," Kali clarified. "Still- I guess they make a cute couple. What a shame."

Kali's words turned into a cry of surprise as the door was pulled open from within, and she found herself falling backward onto the floor of the room while desperately clinging to Adam's katana. She looked up to find Roman standing over her, upside-down.

"I mean, you _knew_ I was going to open the door eventually. Totally your fault."

"…shut up," Kali groused as she righted herself and turned. Bartholomew turned with her, and the pair of them stared on in stunned silence as Adam moved to stand beside Roman, sporting his new outfit.

"…hello again. I don't think we were ever actually introduced," he began as he offered Bartholomew his hand. "Adam Taurus."

"Bartholomew Oobleck," he replied as he closed his book and accepted the shake. "You look rather… _comfortable_, in that. Is everything alright, now?"

"It is, yes," Adam confirmed. "Roman gave me clothing, as you can see. That entire exchange was his way of doing so… however unconventional it may have been."

"What can I say?" Roman asked as he flipped his hair. "I do things my way, or not at all. And Adam, you're not getting away with wearing _one_ outfit for your entire career as a huntsman. By accepting those, you've become my personal dress-up doll and muse, until the end of time. Or until you start buying your own clothes, whichever comes first," he clarified.

"What a cruel and terrible fate," Adam replied as he rolled his eye and turned to walk back into the room. Roman moved to follow, and the rest of the team brought up the rear as Bartholomew closed the door behind himself. Kali rushed forward to fuss with Adam's shirt and trace her hands over his chest as he tried to bat her away, while Bartholomew shook his head and began to pace.

"Well. With that settled, I suppose we should have our first formal team meeting. We need to coordinate schedules, assign chores around the room, and discuss several other things that you all might not have thought of."

"Things like what?" Kali asked as she gave up and flopped backward onto one of the beds with a defeated sigh.

"Things that are practical, and would be good to know. How about something like… cooking skills?" Bartholomew offered. "Are any of you capable of cooking? If not, I can run the kitchenette, and cook for us every so often. I've taken several classes, read books, and usually cook for my family at least twice per week."

"Cooking's fun," Kali cut in. "Though, I'm more of a hold-meat-over-campfire kind of girl. It's what I grew up with. That being said, I did learn a thing or two from Mom and my sisters, through the years."

Adam nodded as Kali offered him his katana, and he strapped the sheath to his belt. "I… am aware of many basic recipes. I'd rather not get into details as to why."

Roman smirked as the other three looked at him expectantly. "So, I'm guessing you think I've probably never cooked a meal in my life, given the fact that I have butlers? Not so, actually. I cook all the time, and I'm damned good at it."

Bartholomew smiled encouragingly as he moved to take a seat upon one of the beds. "Excellent! Well, then perhaps we can all teach each other, as time goes on. It's going to save us a lot of money, in the long run."

Roman nodded, and sat beside his leader while crossing his legs. "Besides. You'd have to be some kind of idiot not to have basic cooking skills by this age. Am I right, or am I right?"

* * *

Raven stared blankly at the pair upon the bed across from her. She held a pencil in her hand, which hovered a few inches above the clipboard in her lap.

"…so _neither_ of you can cook anything at all? Not even an omelet?"

"I almost burned the house down trying to make popcorn, once," Taiyang mused as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"My cooking skills begin and end at macaroni and cheese. The boxed kind, of course. After all, what else do you need?" Summer added helpfully.

"…grilled cheese sandwiches. Obviously," Taiyang interjected as he gave Summer a sidelong look.

"Oh, yeah, that's true. Grilled cheeses are great."

Qrow looked up slightly from his hunched over position beside his sister, his head still in his hands. "So you two are planning to live off of cafeteria food, boxed macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese, and given the way you two act, just plain old _slices_ of cheese when you're too lazy to do anything with them?"

Taiyang nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Isn't that how most academy students live, anyway? Oh, speaking of, put pizza on that list."

"And don't forget takeout," Summer added. "There's a deli down the street that puts fries, eggs, and jalapeno cheese on their steak sandwiches. It's to die for."

Raven scowled. "Do you want to be _most_ academy students, or do you want to be _better?_ Qrow and I learned to cook as _children_, and we're all eighteen, now, or else we wouldn't be here. You two need to step it up. We can help by teaching you, but you need to take it seriously. Somehow, I don't think _pizza_ is going to be available on stakeout missions or long hunts that drag on for days or weeks beyond what we anticipate going in."

Summer nodded along with Raven's words, before standing. "Raven makes a good point. As team leader, I officially declare that we are _all_ learning to cook. Or, well… you and I are learning to cook, Tai."

"Yeah. Sure," Taiyang grumbled, clearly uninterested in the prospect.

"You'll thank me later," Summer said reassuringly as she patted him upon the shoulder and returned to her seat.

"Trust us. It's a useful skill, even if you drop out, for some reason," Qrow added. "It's one of those things everyone should know."

Summer let her hand slip from Taiyang's shoulder, and raised her arms into an overhead stretch. "Now, with that out of the way, is there anything else we need to figure out for week one? We've got classes, chores, cooking, and a shopping list sorted out. I figure that should hold us, for now."

Qrow cracked his neck, and then his knuckles. "What about the bathroom? Who cleans that, and when?"

Taiyang raised his hands defensively. "Not it. Not every single time, at least."

"_Relax_," Raven said with a sigh. "There's one for the boys, and one for the girls, on each floor. They're communal- we don't have our own. That being said, it's a fair question. I'm assuming we're all just responsible for keeping it clean?"

Summer shrugged, and shook her head. "Dunno. But, I do know that all of the team leaders on a floor are supposed to meet every week for the first half of the year, and then every other week for the second half. I'll bring it up at the first meeting, and get you an answer. That does sound reasonable, though."

"Well, mission accomplished, it sounds like," Taiyang said as he leaned back and dragged his feet up onto the bed. "I claim this bed, by the way. Now and forever."

"Then this one's mine, just so Raven has to move," Qrow said with a grin. His sister rolled her eyes and stood, only to walk away from him and to the bed on the opposite side of Taiyang, near the entrance to the kitchenette. Qrow scowled as Taiyang smirked.

"Fine. Then this one's mine," Raven said as she deposited herself atop the mattress.

"And that leaves me next to you," Summer finished as she took the bed at Qrow's other side, near the far wall. "Let's try to get some actual sleep. We all have class early tomorrow, and this is the first impression that the professors are going to get of Team STRQ."

"…thanks for that. Now, we're never going to sleep," Taiyang complained.

"Why not?" Summer asked. "Don't be nervous. Just be yourself."

"Oh, no, don't do that. Being yourself is how STRQ will get a terrible reputation," Qrow joked.

"Not as bad as the one they'll get from your condescending attitude all the time," Taiyang countered with narrowed eyes.

"Both of you shut the hell up, or I'm going to go and sleep on the roof," Raven warned.

"Alright, everyone _breathe_," Summer instructed. "…_then_ shut the hell up, get changed, and go to sleep. I swear to the gods, it's like living with toddlers."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There's no way any of this could possibly go wrong. Next update on Friday.

**-RD**


	4. Birds of Prey

Roman blinked awake with a frustrated groan as the piercing screech of an alarm clock went off within the dormitory. He brought his palms up to his eyes and pressed, causing a sickly swirl of purple and green pulses to obscure his field of vision. After sucking in a breath, he slipped his hands down and around the side of his head, before plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Could you turn that stupid thing off already!?"

Bartholomew's hand shot out from beneath his fluffy blue quilt and slammed into the top of the shrieking device, rendering it silent. Slowly, he dragged himself up to sit upon his mattress, and groped around upon his nightstand to find his large, circular glasses. He clumsily unfolded the arms and placed the spectacles upon his face, before blinking rapidly and looking around the room.

"…where is Adam?"

Roman followed suit and sat up, before letting his hands drop into his lap along with his own quilt to reveal his uncovered chest. He looked across Kali's bed, where the faunus had tunneled her head beneath the pillow, to where Adam should have been sleeping. Instead of another faunus, he saw nothing but messy sheets and a lopsided pillow.

"…huh. Weird," Roman said as he swung his legs around to the side and threw off his covers. He stepped off the bed and into a stretch, showing off his incredibly short, silken, leopard print boxers. Bartholomew instinctively looked away and stepped out of his own bed on the side opposite Roman, to face the wall. He wore a full set of pajamas in black silk, and hurriedly went about unbuttoning the shirt as he remained faced away from his companions.

"Perhaps he went ahead and got an early start?"

"This _is_ an early start," Kali mumbled from beneath her pillow. Finally, she emerged from beneath the plush covering, her cat ears popping back up from their folded positions. "Is there any way we can lower the volume on that thing? Alarms _suck_ when you have four ears."

Bartholomew finally turned to face his team, and frowned. "My sincerest apologies. I'll look into it."

"Thanks," Kali offered as she quite literally rolled out of bed and hit the floor, dragging her blankets with herself. She slowly stood and let the fabric slip down around her person to reveal her own sleeping attire- one of Roman's cranberry colored t-shirts that hung down almost to her knees. Roman merely stared at her as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes, and then shook his head.

"How… _when_ did you…?"

"I have my ways," she offered with a toothy smile. "Now, let's get going. The whole point of getting up now was to beat the other teams to the bathrooms, right?"

"Indeed," Bartholomew agreed. He removed his shirt and cast it onto the bed, only to earn a wolf whistle from Roman. "Stop that."

"Not a chance, boss," he replied as he walked over to the closet on their side of the room. He slid the door open to reveal the space packed with his own clothing, and two Beacon uniforms hung up neatly on either side. Roman took his own down, and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and socks from the nearby dresser up against the wall.

"You're _both_ cute, alright?" Kali compromised as she, too, took to getting out her uniform. "I count myself lucky that I got placed on a team with three dudes."

Bartholomew waited for Roman to get out of the way before gathering up his own clothing, and a pair of towels from his side of the closet. He tossed one to the other boy, and turned to face Kali.

"I have a feeling I may regret this, but might I ask why?"

Kali flashed another mischievous grin, and made her way toward the door, her clothes and toiletries in hand.

"A bunch of reasons. First and most obviously, _eye candy_. The other big one is that I grew up with three sisters, and living with girls is _awful_. I'm so over fighting for space in the bathroom, taking turns in the shower, missing hair products, boy drama, and everything else. Hopefully the girls' bathroom isn't a nightmare here, or I might just come and use yours."

"And I get the feeling nobody would complain," Roman said as he gathered his own bathroom supplies. "Good luck in the estrogen den. You might need it."

"Thanks," Kali replied before blowing him a kiss. With a wink, she disappeared through the door and into the hallway, leaving the boys to themselves.

"…_damn_," Roman commented as the door closed. "So, she's a ten, right? The faunus part only makes it hotter, if you ask me."

Bartholomew stood from his crouched position near his nightstand, and adjusted his glasses before furrowing his brows. "While I will not deny that Kali is indeed _very_ attractive… do keep in mind that you've known her for less than a day, and words cannot be taken back. It may be best to reel in your flirtatiousness at least a _bit_, until we establish boundaries and you get to know her better."

Roman scoffed, and slung his towel up over his shoulder. "Are you seriously telling me you're not going for it?"

"…going for it." Bartholomew repeated. "You're speaking of sex, I'm assuming?"

"What else would I be talking about?" Roman questioned, his tone incredulous. "Yeah, I _know_ she's a person, and we're gonna be together for four years no matter what happens, but you know what? She's into me. She's into _both_ of us, and probably Adam, too. May the best man win."

Bartholomew scowled, and marched toward the door. "She is not a _trophy_, Roman. I intend to take my time, get to know her as a teammate and individual, and enjoy whatever relationship develops naturally from that. I would suggest you do the same," he warned as he pulled the door open.

It was Roman's turn to let out a noise of disgust as he followed his leader out into the hallway. "What, you think I'm not? I'm just making my intentions clear. If she dials it back, so will I, and if she's suddenly no longer interested, then whatever. Plenty of chicks here at Beacon."

The pair stopped abruptly as a familiar student rounded the corner in a hurry, and nearly ran into them. Adam Taurus stood before them in his Beacon uniform, his hair still damp and a soggy towel in his right hand. The dark green bandanna was still wrapped diagonally around his face, covering his left eye and the area around it completely.

"Good morning," he said sheepishly, his shoulders tense. Bartholomew offered a polite nod, while Roman immediately closed the space between them and shot his hands out for Adam's neck. The faunus froze in place and grit his teeth as he watched his teammate's spindly fingers go to work on his white shirt beneath the black Beacon jacket.

"_What_ did I tell you about top buttons?"

"Roman, I'm wearing a _tie_," Adam protested futilely as Roman grabbed the silken knot and loosened it to hang below the undone top button.

"Mm-hmm, and you've got a classic punk-ass bad-boy look going on. Trust me, show up like this, and you'll be putting that tie on the doorknob by the end of the week," Roman praised as he finished his work and stepped back. Adam brought a hand up and scratched his head, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I… still don't understand that," Adam admitted with a sigh. "Two other students tried to explain it to me, and I don't get the relationship between doing that and… what goes on inside the room."

"Don't waste your mental energy upon it," Bartholomew instructed. "You _do_ look very nice, Adam. Very… well, I would have said professional, until Roman got to you. The point still stands, I suppose."

"Thanks," Adam replied with a small smile. "You two have class together first period, right?"

"Yeah. And you're with Kali," Roman grumbled. "We're all over the place after that, until lunch. Make sure you get to the cool kids' table."

Adam raised a brow, and looked between his teammates. "How will I know which one that is?"

Roman stared blankly, before dramatically bringing a palm up to his forehead. "It's the one _we're_ at, dumbass."

"…oh," was all Adam could think to say. Bartholomew shook his head in response.

"Believe me, I was confused as well, all things considered. Good luck, and we'll see you in a few hours."

"And to you as well," Adam finished before walking past the pair and back to the OKRA dormitory. Bartholomew and Roman began to walk again, and only made it a few steps before Roman punched his teammate in the shoulder.

"We've got some serious competition, my friend. Adam's _ripped_."

Bartholomew merely sighed, and led the way into the bathroom.

* * *

"And _that_," the professor paused for dramatic effect as literally none of his students hung on any of his words, "is how I slew my first boarbatusk. There is much you can learn from my tale about strategic thinking, recovering from mistakes, and the value of a good defensive posture. Take that all into consideration as you turn to page thirty-six in your grimm identification manuals, and look over figure four."

Kali leaned forward and let her head noisily impact the curved wooden countertop that served as an elongated desk before herself. Adam jumped slightly from his position next to her in the back row of stadium seating, and frantically worked to flip to the assigned page.

"_Kali!_" he hissed in a low whisper. "Open your book! Don't get us noticed!"

The girl groaned and slapped her hand atop the book cover, before dragging herself up again and rolling her eyes as she found the page. "Almost a full hour lesson on the _boarbatusk?_ Seriously? I've been killing these things since I was _twelve_, Adam. Most people here have been through four years of a junior academy already, and they're only at this point? Have they even _seen_ a grimm face to face?"

"I haven't," Adam admitted with a bit of hesitance. "How many different kinds have you actually seen?"

"_Shitloads_," Kali replied as she rested her chin in her hands and looked over the diagram. "Grew up in Kuo Kuana, a port town on the island that the humans _gifted_ to us after the revolution. Everyone's homeschooled, there, and we hunt grimm that come in from the rest of Menagerie for fun. Most of my education up to this point has been hands-on. I'm not sure what _he_ could teach us that I don't already know," she finished with a nod toward the professor standing far below them. The man was a thin, muscular, good-looking huntsman with jet black hair and a bushy mustache. He had muttonchops and wore a uniform of all red, with blue trim.

"…give him a chance," Adam pleaded as he narrowed his eye while surveying the highlighted weak points on the diagram. "It may be simple, but he's already taught me a few things. Besides, Professor Port seems… enthusiastic?"

"That's one way of putting it," Kali agreed with a grumble as she drummed her fingers on the side of her cheek.

"Now!" Professor Port began after giving his students ample time to look over the drawing. "Based on everything I've said today, figure four, and maybe even your own experience, who would like to make an attempt against a _real_ grimm, in front of their classmates?"

Kali's hand launched into the sky like a rocket, to the point where she stood up out of her seat.

"My, my! So many brave individuals, for first year students! Yes, you there!" Professor Port exclaimed as he pointed to the back row. Kali's smile widened, until she saw his hand turn to a girl three students to her right. "Please, grab your weapon from the back and make your way down to the center of the floor!"

Kali's heart sank as she fell back into her seat with a thud, her ears wilting. Adam hesitated, and put a comforting hand upon her shoulder as the other student stood up and walked behind their row to a waiting closet.

"…you'll get a chance soon, I'm sure."

Kali's ears perked ever so slightly as she gave Adam a warm smile. "Thanks. I just want to show off…"

"I know," Adam replied as he patted her shoulder and then rested his hand back upon the desk. "But for now, maybe we'll be able to learn something by watching… wait, I know her! And what is _that?_"

Kali twisted her body and craned her neck to watch the student volunteer as she descended the steps between curved rows. Raven held a long, boxy, black sheath at her side, the handle of a sword poking up out of the device at hip level. Inside of the rectangular casing was an arrangement of different colored blades, each on what appeared to be a rotating mechanism visible within a small window just below the hilt.

"Dunno. Looks like a really, _really_ fancy katana. Or maybe a portable blender."

Adam sat up a bit straighter and locked his eye on Raven's weapon. "I hope you're right, about the first one."

"Well, we're about to find out, either way. She's cute, but it must take _ages_ to do her hair. I mean, look at it. It's down to her ass and done up in a plait," Kali mused as she lowered her hands into her lap. "Now I wish we were sitting closer."

"It's not her hair that I'm interested in," Adam replied as Raven made her way up to the professor, who stood a full head taller than her.

"Well, hello!" he offered with a sweeping gesture. "Welcome to center stage, Miss…?"

"Branwen," Raven replied coolly as she kept a hand upon the hilt of her blade. "Raven Branwen."

"Raven, then. Thank you for volunteering to take on this _fearsome_ grimm, on the first day of class! You must be quite confident in your abilities!" Professor Port encouraged as he walked off to the side of the room, where a crate as tall as he was waited on a set of wheels.

"Reasonably," Raven said as she blew an errant strand of hair from her face.

"Glad to hear it, young lady! Now, have you ever fought a grimm before?"

Raven gave a curt nod. "Yes, but not a boarbatusk. Mostly beowulves."

"Well, then I hope you've been paying attention, because they can offer some nasty surprises, even for an experienced huntsman. Focus on what you've learned today, and do your best. I'm assuming you're aware of the properties of aura and its management?" Professor Port inquired. "_And_ the most effective way to use your semblance?"

Raven's mouth drew into a tight line, and she looked away from Professor Port and up into the assembled crowd of students.

"…_yes_…"

"Then please, take it away, and show us what you've got!" the professor yelled as he pulled the lid of the crate upward and stepped back. A slavering, grunting beast slowly walked out of the crate, and hopped down to the floor. The beast stood just under Raven's height, and seemed to be a monstrous, twisted version of a giant wild boar. Its skin and fur were an inky black, and its body was covered in skeletal plates with ornate red swirls. The monster's head was constructed entirely of a warped boar's skull with two giant, curved tusks, and its four eyes glowed an eerie red through hollow, empty sockets.

"So that's a grimm," Adam whispered as he leaned in toward Kali. "It looks almost… _dead_."

"It is," Kali whispered back. "Kinda. They're some kind of spirits that reanimate bones and fill in the gaps with their essence. It's like aura, but dark, instead of light. The theory is that that's why they hate living things- their 'aura' contrasts ours."

"If it's dead, then how can it be killed?" Adam asked as he watched Raven begin to circle the beast. Several other students began excitedly talking amongst themselves, while Professor Port stood behind his desk with his hands atop the surface.

"Two options. Hit it until it takes too much damage to manifest here anymore, and it'll dissipate. That, or destroy the real skeletal pieces and break the bonds between spirit and bone for the same effect. Some of those aren't real," Kali pointed out. "Usually, the skull is, and the rest, the thing just improvises. That's why no two grimm look exactly the same."

Raven finally stopped her circling as Kali finished speaking, and the rotating mechanism in her sheath stirred. A plain steel blade pushed up from within the case to attach to the hilt of the katana, and Raven drew the sword before rushing forward. The boarbatusk whipped its head up and to the side, thrusting its tusks at the girl as she approached. Raven leaped into the air in a silent twist and kicked off one of the deadly, curved bones to launch herself up and over the beast while raking her blade along its spine. The beast screamed and a black, ashy substance sprayed upward from the wound as Raven spun into a graceful landing and sheathed her blade.

"_Excellent_, Miss Branwen! The flesh surrounding the spine is indeed weak!" Professor Port encouraged. Kali pressed her hands down into the counter before herself and squealed in excitement as Adam held his breath. The boarbatusk turned as the wound on its back seemed to close, and the soot-like particles dissipated into the air. Quite suddenly, the beast leaped and began to spin, essentially forming a whirling buzz saw of tusks and bone as the mechanism in Raven's sheath began to whirl once again.

"Be careful, Raven!" Professor Port warned. "Keep your aura up, and be ready to dodge! Only the strongest huntsmen are capable of stopping a boarbatusk spinning at full sp-"

The professor never got a chance to finish his advice as the grimm shot forward, spinning vertically along the lacquered floor of the lecture hall. Raven dug in her heels and drew her katana halfway out of its sheath, revealing a new blade of cyan color. The boarbatusk clashed against her as she leveled her forearm against the back of the blade, and the beast continued to spin in midair against the weapon as sparks began to fly from the steel. An audible gasp rang out from the audience as Raven grit her teeth and pushed with all of her strength. Icy crystals started to form within the whirling blur that was her opponent, and the beast's spinning began to slow.

"_Brilliant!_ Marvelous usage of dust!" Professor Port commented as Raven managed a final heave to force the slowing grimm to the ground. The boarbatusk bounced away in a heap, its dark fur partially crystalized as it let out an angry shriek and stumbled to its hooves. Raven wasted no time in putting the blade away and drawing a fresh, saffron colored one as she ran at her opponent and delivered a spinning kick to its skull. The boar reared back and exposed its belly, only for Raven to sink her katana into the exposed flesh and drive the beast to the floor on its back, where a series of electric sparks began to ripple through its form. All at once, the beast exploded into a cloud of soot and smoke, and its bony skull clattered across the wooden floor before coming to rest at the foot of the stairs between rows of seats. The red, swirling patterns upon the bone seemed to recede into nothingness as the skull began to smoke, and Raven slammed her sword back into its sheath.

A series of cheers and claps erupted from the student body as Professor Port came around his desk to congratulate Raven. Kali stuffed her fingers into her mouth and let out a long, shrill whistle as Adam remained seated, trying to process what he had witnessed.

"She's… _incredible_…"

"Hell yes she is!" Kali agreed as she sank back down into her seat. "We need to find her after class. I wanna talk to her."

"So do I," Adam agreed. "But we only have five minutes between periods, and we don't know where we're going. You and I aren't even going to the same place, if I remember correctly…"

"We're not, but _whatever!_" Kali insisted as she closed her notebook and gathered it from the surface before her. "Just play the 'I got lost' card. It's day one, the professors won't care."

"I somehow don't believe that," Adam replied as Professor Port turned to address the class.

"Well, that concludes our lesson for today. I'll see you all again tomorrow, bright and early." The older man moved to pick up the charred boarbatusk skull as Raven hurried up the steps toward the back row, and Kali launched out of her seat to meet her.

"_Hi!_" the faunus exclaimed excitedly as other students tried to maneuver around the pair. Raven blinked in surprise and held up a hand defensively as Adam joined his teammate's side.

"Um… _hi_…" Raven replied as she twisted into her row and placed her textbook back into a waiting basket on the countertop. She grabbed her own black leather notebook, and shifted awkwardly as Kali moved closer.

"So, you're awesome. We're pretty awesome, too. I'm Kali, and this is Adam. We're from Team OKRA!" the faunus girl exclaimed with a little wave. Adam merely nodded, and offered Raven a small wave of his own.

"Hello again, Adam," Raven stated as she moved back onto the staircase between counters. "It's nice to meet you, Kali, but we need to get to class…"

"I know, I know," Kali insisted as she began to walk, following Raven down the steps. "But I want to spar, sometime. Please? You were amazing against that grimm, and I could use the practice against human opponents."

Raven paused at the bottom of the steps, and turned to face Kali. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm used to fighting grimm, but not other huntresses or huntsmen. Not for real, anyway. I could maybe show you a thing or two about grimm species you've never encountered. We could make a trade!" Kali pleaded as she rocked on her heels. "I mean, you were really smooth against that boarbatusk, but what could it hurt?"

"It couldn't," Raven agreed as she watched Adam move into position beside Kali silently. "I could actually use some help against grimm. I got lucky with that one, in a sense. Most of my training has been against other people, so… sure. Let's meet up during free sparring tonight. It's everyone's last class."

Kali grinned, and shot Raven a wink. "Cool! What class are you headed to next?"

"Plant Sciences, with Professor Peach," Raven said in a monotone voice that betrayed her lack of enthusiasm. Kali's smile only widened.

"_Me too!_" she exclaimed, before turning toward Adam as she made her way back up the steps to retrieve their weapons from the closet. "We'll catch up at lunch, okay?"

Adam nodded slowly, and cleared his throat as he finally looked over at Raven. "Um… Miss Branwen?"

"…Raven's fine. We've shared a room for a night, you know," she replied as she looked him over curiously.

"If… if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to speak to you privately, tonight. Maybe after dinner? Or tomorrow…" Adam asked as he looked down to the floor. Raven looked up at Kali as the faunus walked into the weapon storage closet, and disappeared from view.

"Can I ask what this is about, first?" Raven inquired, her tone neutral.

Adam made a small, uncomfortable noise. "I… _really_ need help with weapons training, and you also… you know, use a katana. I don't know what I could offer you in return, but could we please talk a bit? At least once? I don't know who else to turn to, and I don't think the professors would be willing to provide the kind of help I need."

Raven furrowed her brows and opened her mouth as Kali descended the steps, and offered Adam his katana. The boy took the blade, and Raven's eyes looked up and down the battered sheath with an expression of pity. She closed her mouth, and opened it once again to let out a small sigh.

"…sure. Let me give you my number, a-"

"I don't have a scroll," Adam interrupted with a frown. "I… sorry."

"You… don't?" Kali questioned as she strapped a black leather belt with twin holstered pistols around her waist.

"No. I plan to get one, after our first hunt. I just… don't really have spare lien, right now."

Raven felt a hot wash of guilt spread across her skin, and she shook her head. "No worries. Team OKRA, right? I'll meet you outside of your dorm, after dinner. We've gotta hurry, though, so… I'll see you soon, Adam?"

Adam nodded, and offered Raven a small wave and a thankful smile. "I hope so. Thank you, Raven. You're very… kind."

Raven let out a small snort despite herself as she turned, and began to walk at a brisk pace with Kali in tow. "That's what you think," she muttered quietly to herself as she pushed through the classroom door and into the hallway. Kali finally made her to Raven's side, and hugged her notebook to her chest.

"I think he _likes_ you, Raven," Kali lilted as they made their way down the hall.

Raven rolled her eyes, and shot Kali a sidelong glance as they merged into a large crowd of students. "I hope not. I'm not here to find a boyfriend."

"You say that now," Kali replied with an air of mystery in her voice. "Just you watch, though- you'll end up makin' out in the courtyard under the full moon soon enough. Mark my words."

"First of all," Raven began, "if I was going to make out with a boy it wouldn't be out _in the courtyard_. Secondly, I'm seriously not looking, so drop it."

"Fine, fine," Kali relented. "So you're all business, then? Came to Beacon to perfect the art of the sword, and slay your enemies in showers of blood and moody poetry?"

"Moody poetry?" Raven questioned as they turned a corner, her cheeks slightly pink.

"You seem like the type, yeah," Kali teased. "Do you, or don't you write poems about the infinite depths of the ocean, spooky forests, and one-sided love?"

"…_maybe_," Raven said as they made their way into the next classroom. "But I wouldn't let you see them, if I did."

"Weaponry away, ladies and gentlemen," a portly, orange-haired professor in a green dress instructed from her place in the center of the lecture hall. The room was nearly identical to Professor Port's, though diagrams of plants and live specimens surrounded her desk in the place of anatomical posters and skulls of grimm. "You won't be needing them in this class."

"And that's why this class _suuuuuuucks_," Kali whispered as she followed Raven to the weapons storage closet at the top of the stairs. Raven smirked slightly, and nodded to a pair of nearby seats behind another raised counter.

"Come on. Let's get settled in, and… suffer through this, I guess."

* * *

Adam merely focused on breathing as he made his way down the hallway, lagging behind the crowd on the way to his next class. He closed his eye momentarily as he took a particularly deep inhale and tried to get his nerves under control, only to feel a sudden impact as he ran into another student in front of himself.

"Oh! Sorry, I… didn't see you," he offered, while keeping his head down and moving to walk past the other student. He didn't quite make it around the taller boy as he put his hand out and grabbed Adam's wrist.

"Didn't see me, huh? I guess that makes sense, lookin' at ya," the boy teased. "I'll let it slide, this time, though."

Adam's veins iced over as he felt the hand let go of his arm, and he fought back the urge to curse the other boy out. Instead, he took another deep breath, and looked him over. The taller student was almost as muscular as Adam, and he had short, spiky blonde hair with long sideburns. His eyes were a deep blue much like Adam's own, and he carried a pair of sheathed longswords crossed upon his back.

"I… suppose I deserve that," Adam muttered at a barely audible volume.

The other boy offered a cocky smirk, and wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"See, I like that. Someone not afraid to admit it when they fuck up, and take their lumps. Maybe you're not such a bad guy, despite those horns."

Adam ground his teeth and tried his best to keep his tone neutral, and his hand off his katana. "What do you mean, _despite_ my horns?"

"Oh, you know," another boy of similar stature with curly red hair and a small beard replied from the unfamiliar student's other side. "Most faunus are terrible people. Liars, cheats, swindlers, rapists, and thieves. But, maybe good ol' Ozpin's right. Maybe if we educate your lot young and get ahead of those tendencies, you can grow up to be functional members of society."

"Sounds about right to me. _Maybe_," the first boy said with a chuckle.

Adam's blood became less like ice and more like magma as his face turned red, and he felt his throat tighten. He choked out a few words, and squirmed slightly to get out from under the other boy's arm.

"Plenty of humans do all of those things, and lots of them do them _to_ faunus," he seethed. "Who are you two?"

"Jay Winchester," the blonde replied.

"Robin Winchester. We're brothers," the redhead followed up.

Adam stopped and let the crowd advance as he tried to decide what to do. The thought of going to Professor Ozpin crossed his mind, but the stigma of causing a scene on his first day of class held him back. The brothers took notice that Adam was no longer walking with them, and stopped to wait behind the crowd.

"What's wrong? Hit a nerve?" Robin asked as he approached, looking over Adam as the faunus struggled to maintain his composure. "Are you going to History?"

"_Yes_," Adam spat through clenched teeth.

Jay approached and shoulder checked his brother. "Then come sit with us, and prove that you're not like the scum that we're familiar with. Maybe we'll even be… _friends_," the boy said with a false air of enthusiasm. Robin laughed and hoisted his weapon, an overlarge mace with a head made from many sharpened blades all meeting in a point, over his shoulder.

"Just follow my red hair, little bull. I'm sure it makes you want to charge right at me."

Adam swallowed once more with great effort, and fell in to walk beside Jay.

"There you go," Jay praised as the trio began to walk. "Stick with us, and be something other than the typical faunus, and who knows? Maybe you'll end up on top, around here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Going forward, I'll be 'changing the rules' on aura, semblances, and several other things as well as what grimm are and how they function. I'm working to establish a consistent baseline early on in this story, and stick to it. The Winchesters won't be the only OCs showing up at and around Beacon in Volume 1, but it'll be relatively light on them. That being said, there is at least one more big, important student for the future of RWBY in attendance that hasn't been revealed just yet...

From here on out, this story is on a Monday & Thursday update schedule. I'll keep that going for as long as possible. See you all then!

**-RD**


	5. Harsh Realities

"Is something wrong, Qrow? You look nauseous."

Qrow blinked several times as he continued through the halls with Summer and Taiyang at either side. He looked down to his right to see Summer looking up at him with silver eyes full of concern.

"What? No, I… I dunno. Just first day nerves, I guess."

"He was like this all throughout first period, too. I don't blame him, though- history is _really _boring. I don't get why we're supposed to care, as huntsmen," Taiyang offered as he adjusted the collar of his uniform.

Qrow shook his head, and heaved a sigh. "It's not that, and we're supposed to care mostly so we know what we're walking into, when we end up on foreign soil. I'll be alright, alright? Probably should've eaten more this morning…"

Sudden movement in his periphery caused Qrow to tense as an object entered his field of vision from below. He looked down to see Summer offering him a chocolate bar along with a smile. His eyes traveled down her arm and to her back, where a massive and unfamiliar weapon was strapped in a long leather sheath. Qrow frowned slightly, and shook his head.

"Nah. Thanks, though."

"If you're sure. I'm _always_ hungry, so I carry spares. Offer's still there, if you want it later," Summer teased as she stashed the candy back into her drawstring bag.

"Just don't get caught eating it in class," Tai warned. "I've heard rumors about this professor. Apparently, she takes discipline _very_ seriously."

Summer yawned and rolled her eyes as they entered the room amid a throng of students. Unlike many of the other classrooms, the layout was far more open and rectangular in shape, with several rows of large slate-topped tables lacking chairs. Various tools hung on wall racks around the room, and each table featured rows of vices attached to the edges, electrical sockets hanging from spooled cords overhead, and several other features typical of a machine shop. Complex machines and workstations dotted the walls around the full length of the room, and the air smelled distinctly of smoke. Upon seeing the setup, Summer's tired expression lit up to one of joy, and she rushed forward to claim a table.

"This is _so cool!_ It's so much bigger than the weapons lab at Signal!"

"You went to Signal?' Tai asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. "How'd we miss each other that entire time?"

Summer shrugged, and unslung her weapon from her back. She worked slowly to pull it from its sheath, and revealed an obsidian staff as thick as her arm with long, colorful tubes feeding in and out of the porous, metallic shaft. The winding hoses fed up to a large, white, spherical crystal ball at the top with some sort of metallic nozzle coming out of the end. At the opposite side of the shaft was a foot long conical spike of glittering white steel, painted to match the ball at the other end. The weapon made a surprisingly light _thud_ as she set it upon the table, and Summer shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. It happens, I guess. The primary academies have a lot more students than the secondary ones, after all. Where'd you go to school, Qrow?"

Qrow licked his lips as he took his place at the end of the table next to Summer and Taiyang, and did a quick visual sweep of the room. A pit formed in his stomach as he watched student after student place their weapons upon the tables before them. Many of the implements were heavily customized, featured elaborate moving parts, small engines and gears, or were multi-functional works of death-dealing art in some way or another. The sinking feeling only intensified as Taiyang set down a golden trident in front of himself. The shaft had a set of three odd switches along it, and the tines were tipped with pyramidal spikes. Down at the back end, what appeared to be some sort of long rifle took up the bottom of the shaft.

"Well… Hearth, out in Mistral," Qrow lied as he looked back and forth between Summer and Tai's weapons and his mouth pulled down into a frown. Somehow, the sheathed weapon resting against his lower back seemed to feel heavier as the professor at the far end of the room finally stood from her seated position behind a large desk. Slowly, she began to walk the center aisle between tables, hands clasped behind her back.

"You are currently in Weapon Crafting and Upkeep, Period Two. If you are in the wrong location, take your leave now, and figure out where you're supposed to be. I don't have the time or inclination to deal with it later, nor is it my responsibility to make sure you end up in the right class at the right time. Being day one, I will be generous this _once_, and assist anyone in need of guidance. Take what little kindness you're offered in this room while you can get it. Anyone?"

The dark-skinned, middle-aged woman of medium height looked around the room through a pair of welding goggles, and surveyed the faces of her students with cold indifference. She let her gaze linger a moment longer on Summer's expression of discomfort, before snapping her head back to face forward as she continued to make her way down the aisle.

"My name is Professor Calavera. You will refer to me by that title, at all times. Is that clear?"

The student body agreed, with a tense repetition of her name. Taiyang gave Summer an uneasy smile, and mouthed a quick 'told you'. She shot back a small nod, and immediately trained her attention back on the instructor.

"There is to be no horseplay in this weapons lab. On a first offense, all equipment privileges will be revoked, and you will be spending the semester keeping logs of _other_ students' weapon maintenance, instead of performing your own. Huntsmen and huntresses face enough danger and adversity as it is- I will not tolerate any of you creating more for undue reasons. This lab is my _sanctuary_, and you will respect it. Where is your weapon, young man?" Professor Calavera finished as she stopped suddenly and looked across the table at Qrow.

Qrow grit his teeth, and looked down at the surface of the table. His heart pounded as he reached behind himself and drew a simple, unimpressive broadsword with a thick blade. The hilt was leather-wrapped and untarnished, as was the blade itself. Qrow felt every pair of eyes in the room upon him as he presented the obviously store-bought, unused blade, and his shoulders slumped in shame. Professor Calavera remained motionless as she looked down at the sword, and then back up at Qrow while he stammered an explanation.

"…was waiting for instruction, Professor Calavera. Didn't want to assume that we were supposed to… take it out, or…" Qrow let his sentence trail off, while feeling well and truly prepared to die of embarrassment on the spot.

The professor's mouth tugged into an amused smirk, and she brought her gloved hands forward to fold her arms across her chest. "Your only mistake was taking it out now, instead of simply answering the question. I did _not_ tell _anyone_ to get set up, or touch anything. Chin up, young man. You're the only one in the room who isn't currently a _complete_ disappointment."

The rest of the class exchanged guilty looks and whispered complaints amongst themselves as they began to gather up their weapons. Qrow quickly took his own and sheathed it, as the instructor lingered at his team's table.

"Name."

"Qrow Branwen, Professor Calavera."

"Qrow Branwen. I see." Professor Calavera turned, and did another pass through the room with her eyes as she rotated in place. "_All of you_ will henceforth follow Mr. Branwen's example, and do _nothing_ upon entering the room until I tell you to do it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor Calavera," the class said in chorus. Summer kept her eyes on the table before herself, and the girl's facial expression soon began to match Qrow's. Taiyang offered her his hand under the table, and she gave him a weak smile as she took it for comfort.

"_Good_. Now, if any of you feel the need to leave at any time, for any reason, secure your workstation and go. There will be no passes, sign-out sheets, or awkward hand-raising to ask to go to the bathroom. I don't particularly care when and where you relieve yourselves, so long as it isn't within my lab," Professor Calavera warned as she finally arrived at the opposite end of the room, near a whiteboard. Many students let out nervous, uneasy laughs, before falling back into total silence.

"Today, your task is simple. You have the remaining forty five minutes of class to diagram your weapon, compile a list of compulsory maintenance checks that you need to make before every hunt specific to _your_ weapon, and write out a list of three goals for the first month of school. I want one optimization, one customization, and one upgrade explained in explicit detail, as well as a list of steps you intend to take to get your weapon there. Make sure your weapon has a name. If you don't love it enough to name it, you don't deserve it. _Go_," she finished while picking up a marker, and writing _45 minutes remain_ upon the board.

The majority of students, Summer and Taiyang included, scrambled to find a fresh page in their notebooks and begin writing. Many of them took their weapons back out and began to inspect them, while Qrow placed his heavily upon the table and then turned to walk toward the door. Summer shot him a quizzical look, and he avoided her eyes as he continued walking.

"Sorry. Bathroom."

Qrow made his way into the halls, and set out without a destination in mind.

* * *

Adam stared down at his notebook, and the messy scrawl within it. His eye flicked back to the textbook to the side of his notes, and then to his writing once again as he added another line. He shut his eye in frustration and took a deep breath, before opening it and looking down to the row below him. Most of the other students had already stopped writing, and one was asleep in his seat. Adam let out a frustrated huff, and allowed himself a quick glance at Robin's notebook, to his right. The other, bearded boy had only written a single line that consisted of two words.

_We shouldn't._

"Time," called the squat, portly professor standing before the whiteboard at the bottom of the lecture hall. He wore thick glasses and sported a comb-over of thinning blonde hair with silvery tips. The board behind him read _Professor Scotch, History_, along with an assignment to _Read pages 1-20 and explain why we should study the history of Remnant_. The professor cleared his throat and clasped his hands together, before giving the crowd of students a nod.

"Now, turn and talk to the students next to you about your answers. Explain how your opinion fits in with the interviews of historians you just read, and make a case as though the people around you have never heard of a history class before. You have ten minutes to share with at least two other people. Get up and walk around, if you would like to speak to someone elsewhere in the room."

Adam moved to rise, only to feel a heavy hand on either shoulder guiding him back down to his seat. Jay Winchester chuckled heavily, and gave Adam a knowing smirk.

"Not so fast. You'd really go and wander the room before sharing with your friends? Looks to me like you have a lot to say, half-breed."

Adam looked down at his notebook once again, and the two full pages of sloppy handwriting within it before he turned to look at Jay's. The other, royal blue notebook had nearly a page filled with looping, elegant script, and Adam could tell from reading the first line that the boy had put some modicum of effort into the assignment. Seeing the text gave him pause, and he turned his back on Robin to face Jay fully. The blonde put up a cautionary hand, before leaning back in his seat and resting his arms along the banister behind himself.

"Give me the _short_ version."

"…right," Adam replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I suppose it really just boils down to… seeing not just the events, but the people involved, and how they're affected. Knowing a list of battles and dates doesn't benefit anyone. Knowing how those battles affected groups of people at a certain time helps prevent disasters and injustices from repeating."

"Injustices against the _faunus_, you mean," Robin added as he hopped up onto the countertop and planted his rear firmly atop Adam's notebook. "Why else would you care?"

Adam felt a familiar anger grip his chest as he watched the paper beneath the redheaded Winchester crumple and fold. Jay smirked slightly at the sight, and Adam took a calming breath.

"Is that what I _said?_ It applies to all people, both human _and_ faunus. Some of the things that happened to human settlements during the war are just as inexcusable," Adam insisted.

Jay chuckled softly to himself, and cracked his neck. "Alright, so you're not completely clueless, little bull. That's not a bad perspective to have… for the most part. I wrote down something close, but it's more to gain an advantage through knowing the mistakes of others."

Robin snorted, and shook his head. "Come on, who _cares_ about the mistakes of others? We're not retarded, so we won't make them by default. This entire class is a waste of time. Just an endless list of dead assholes and their equally dead victims. Leave it to the animal to dramatize every little battle and how much it matters to the ones who _lost_."

Adam opened his mouth with less than kind words at the tip of his tongue, but paused as Jay beat him to the punch.

"Robin, come on- he may be a little excessive, but you can't just write it all off as a blanket statement. We're going to need to know at least _some_ of this, given our positions after Beacon. You know how many press conferences and meetings involving historical perspectives we're going to have to endure?"

Robin made a noise of disgust as he slipped off the counter, ripping a page of Adam's assignment in the process. He leaned back against the wood and folded his arms with a look of indignation as Adam clenched his fist.

"_Ugh_, don't remind me."

Adam tried desperately to calm himself by letting his thoughts drift to his team, as he shifted in his seat. He settled on picturing Kali's face, and gradually brought his breathing back under control. "Your… positions after Beacon?"

Robin grinned, and for once, looked proud rather than malicious. "You haven't heard of Winchester Military Technologies? Our family's the number one provider of arms and tech to the Atlesian military, and Jay and I are set to inherit the company from our dear old dad after we graduate. We're going to be on top, not just in Mantle, but in the _world_. Take it from me- you're gonna want to be on our good side."

Jay frowned slightly, and leaned forward while cupping his hands between his knees. "…not _quite_ on top, I wouldn't say. The Schnee Dust Company still has greater influence worldwide… but we've got plans to fix that, eventually."

Adam listened carefully as the brothers spoke, and ran his teeth over his bottom lip. "…plans? To dethrone the Schnees?"

Robin nodded, and brought Adam's notebook around to read from it as he spoke. "Something like that, sure. Over time, our name will be bigger than theirs. Trust us, on that one. Dad said he's got a plan in place, and that it'll involve the two of us."

"Maybe I could help, after we graduate?" Adam offered before he could stop himself. "The Schnee family is… I would give _anything_ to see them knocked down a peg, or preferably, wiped off the board entirely. If you really think you can pull it off, then let's make a deal. You stop harassing me, and I'll take part in your scheme."

The brothers exchanged a look as neither said a word. Robin seemed amused, while Jay's expression was more thoughtful. The blonde ran a hand along his chin, and shook his head.

"…I don't think it's the kind of plan you could help with, but I'm not going to say 'no', outright. If you're so invested, then perhaps we'll keep you in mind, depending on how our time here goes."

Robin cracked his knuckles, and tossed Adam's notebook back on the counter before returning to his seat. "Either way… if you think _this_ is harassment, then you've got another thing coming. We're being positively _friendly_, right now. Most other faunus, we would've shoved in a locker in the hallway. Only reason I didn't is because Jay seems to have taken a liking to you."

"A _liking_ is a little far, Rob. Consider it… giving him a chance," Jay clarified as he folded his arms. Adam merely grabbed for his notebook, and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in the one untorn page as he worked to ignore them both.

"And, time," Professor Scotch called. "Would anyone like to share their perspective with the class?"

Adam shrank back in his seat, and raised a brow as he saw a confident hand raise from his right side. He checked Robin's notebook once again to see the same two words, and then merely shook his head as he braced himself for the embarrassment of the answer to come.

"Yes? You, sir! What's your name?" Professor Scotch questioned as he pointed directly at Robin. The boy rose proudly, and offered the class a confident smile as he put a single hand up to his chest in a dignified motion.

"Robin Winchester. I think studying history has value because by knowing how events of the past unfolded, and keeping track of the time period and people affected, we can learn valuable lessons about their impact on the world. Too many people and groups in Remnant have been subjected to injustices that we can't afford to repeat, and by studying the lead up and aftermath, we can work to prevent exactly that."

All color drained from Adam's face as he looked up at Robin. The Winchester boy spared him a quick glance and a cocky smirk, as Professor Scotch nodded.

"Well done, Mr. Winchester. _Incredibly_ well done, in fact. You have insight beyond your years! It's very important that we, as a collective society, learn to apprec-"

Adam slumped in his chair and stopped focusing on the professor's words. He didn't bother to react as Robin lightly punched his shoulder and let out a cocky laugh while retaking his seat.

"Maybe you've got potential to be useful after all. Thanks for the assist, half-breed."

Adam made no effort to reply, and pulled his textbook into his lap to try to read ahead as he blocked out the rest of the class. He found himself rereading the same page repeatedly and absorbing nothing at all, until dismissal.

* * *

Qrow stood near a large glass window inlaid within the wall of a corridor several turns away from his class, watching nothing in particular. The hall was silent bar the muffled sound of footsteps being absorbed by carpet as students made their way to and from the bathrooms every few minutes. With an annoyed groan, Qrow took out his scroll and flipped it open. The plastic clamshell case snapped back to reveal a small, backlit screen on the upper half, and a series of raised buttons labeled with numbers and letters upon the lower. He tapped out a quick text to his sister, and finished with a sigh.

_Can you talk?_

After minutes of waiting while staring at the screen, Qrow mumbled to himself and stuffed his scroll back into his pocket, only for Taiyang to appear at his side.

"…hey, man. It's been over half an hour. You alright? It's about your weapon, isn't it?"

Qrow shook his head, and placed his hands in his pockets as he turned back to the window. "Did Summer send you?"

Taiyang crossed his arms as he followed Qrow's gaze out into the courtyard. "No, actually. She insisted that you were probably just 'taking a monster dump'. Her words, not mine. I think she likes her weapon a little _too_ much, and can't really focus on anything else right now."

Qrow shook his head as he chuckled, despite his sour mood. "She's certainly… unpredictable, to say the least. Looking at her, I was expecting a sweet, innocent little cheerleader type. Instead, it looks like I got a more vulgar version of my sister with better fashion sense."

Taiyang scratched at the side of his face, and looked over to Qrow to gauge his reaction. "Ha, yeah… um, about your sister…"

Qrow's lip twitched in annoyance. "_Yes_, she's single, and I don't care. Just keep it to a minimum around me."

"What? No, that isn't… I mean…" Taiyang trailed off as his cheeks began to burn. "I wanted to talk about how we got off on the wrong foot, and how she's been subtly trying to fix things. I'd rather not have bad blood between teammates, you know?"

"Well… you did come all the way out here to check on me, and you've been less of a tool lately, so I guess we're good, at the moment," Qrow offered.

Taiyang shook his head, unimpressed. "See, you _say_ that, but you still kinda look like you want to punch me. Unless that's just your default state, and it's not directed at me in particular."

"Bingo," Qrow confirmed. "Honestly, I wasn't even really that annoyed with you the _first_ time we clashed. That was just a symptom of all the shit going on otherwise."

"So, what shit's going on now?" Taiyang questioned. "Is it just about your weapon, o-"

"Can you shut up about my weapon, already?" Qrow interrupted. "The one in that room isn't mine, _obviously_, and I don't want to talk about why I have that thing. Leave it alone."

"Okay," Taiyang replied as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm just asking because people off our team are going to bring it up, and it'll be easier to defend you if I kn-"

"My weapon got…" Qrow paused, as he tried to come up with something believable. "…confiscated, last year at Hearth, alright? I added some unsafe mods after the professor told me not to, and he took it away from me when another student got injured by them. After the end of the semester, he refused to give it back, and it was either come to Beacon without a weapon, or pick up something cheap and figure it out later," he finished with a heavy sigh. Qrow tried his best to look upset to sell the story, and found it rather easy to do so as Arowana's parting words lingered in his mind.

"Oh. That… sucks," Taiyang said with a shiver. "I can't even imagine losing mine. Maybe we can help you remake it? Without the mods, I mean."

Qrow cast his eyes out to the courtyard one last time, before turning and beginning to walk back in the direction of the classroom. "Yeah. Maybe. Let's head back, before you get noticed."

"Probably a good idea. We've only got like ten minutes left, before we leave for third period," Tai warned. "I don't know how Professor Calavera is going to react when you come back in."

"Yeah, well, that sounds like a 'me' problem. I'm only going back now to cover your ass," Qrow explained as he took his scroll out once again. No reply had come from Raven.

"You don't have to deal with everything alone, Qrow," Taiyang replied. "You've got a team, and we're willing to help. Let's make an excuse, so you don't get your ass torn apart."

Qrow muttered to himself as he approached the door to the weapons lab once again. One of the overhead lights in the hallway fizzled and popped as he passed beneath it, and Taiyang jumped in surprise. Qrow ignored him, and opened the door to the room before making his way back to their table with Taiyang in tow.

Summer looked up from her meticulously detailed diagram as she caught sight of Qrow, and offered him a knowing smile. "Did you wash your hands?"

"No," Qrow shot back as he took his place next to her, in front of his sword. He made a show of wiping his hands all over the shoulders of her uniform, and Summer giggled and squirmed to try to avoid his touch.

"_Gross!_"

Professor Calavera turned around and fixed her attention on their table, her expression unreadable and her welding goggles firmly in place as ever. Qrow immediately dropped his hands back down to his sides and Summer closed her mouth. Despite their efforts, Qrow could feel the professor's eyes boring through the lenses and straight into him before she turned back to the table she had been previously observing.

"Be careful, you two," Taiyang chided in a low voice. "Flirt in the halls, or literally any other class, alright?"

Summer scoffed, as Qrow grumbled and took out his notebook. "If rubbing dirty hands on a girl is your idea of flirting, you're gonna need some serious help with your game."

"Pff. My skills with the ladies are just _fine_," Taiyang countered.

"Let's see if your skills at diagramming and following directions are anything even close to adequate," Professor Calavera said as she approached the table and looked over the spread of weapons and papers. She inclined her chin upwards slightly as she looked over Taiyang's trident, and then turned her attention to him.

"…name?"

"Taiyang Xiao Long," the boy replied automatically as he offered his paper assignment. The professor took it, and tucked it beneath her arm with the other papers she had already collected.

"And the name of your weapon?" Professor Calavera inquired as she put her other hand upon the table and leaned over the shaft.

Taiyang blushed slightly, and laughed to himself. "It's… um… Reel Talk. The tips of the tines are on wires and can shoot out, and the levers on the shaft can… reel them back in, after hooking a target. It's… yeah. I'm dumb. Sorry."

Qrow brought a hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes, as Summer covered her mouth and snorted with laughter. Professor Calavera's expression remained entirely neutral as she gave Taiyang a long, calculating stare, and then turned her attention to Summer. She held out her hand, and Summer passed over her diagram and checklist as well.

"Name?"

"Summer Rose, Professor Calavera! And this is Pearl Phoenix! She's my precious daughter," Summer said with pride as she gestured to her weapon with jazz hands.

Professor Calavera kept her gaze on Summer's face for a moment, before she looked down and set the pile of papers on the edge of the table. She removed her protective gloves, and cracked her fingers with a satisfying _pop_. The skin beneath was scarred and leathery, with a particularly nasty gash along her right palm. She slowly ran her left hand along the shaft of the weapon and up to the orb at the top, where she let her palm rest along the curve.

"A long mace with an attached flamethrower. Quite an… unusual, yet inspired design."

"It has a spike on the other end, too! Sometimes, a girl just feels like stabbing something, you know?" Summer explained with a cheery grin. Professor Calavera slipped her gloves back on, and looked up at Qrow as she gathered her papers.

"I know that feeling very well. Mr. Branwen?"

Qrow made an effort to swallow the lump in his throat, with little success. "This… isn't really my weapon, Professor Calavera. There's no name, I have no attachment to it, and there's no plan. I have to figure something out, and… I'm sorry. I should have taken care of it before coming to Beacon."

Professor Calavera picked up the sword, and turned it over in her hands while examining the edge of the blade. "I certainly hope you will, young man. This is the blade of a roadside vendor. Mass produced, badly tempered, and lacking any personality whatsoever. It's barely fit for a child's first hunting sword, let alone for slaying more than a few grimm, at best. A stand-in after an unexpected loss, I would wager."

"Correct," Qrow agreed. "I'll have it sorted out this week."

"You'll have it sorted out _today_," Professor Calavera corrected. "I'll be seeing you at lunch, Mr. Branwen. Given that you have yet to produce any of the items I've asked for, I can only assume you were doing something much more important than the assigned work out in the halls. Am I wrong?"

Qrow had the decency to look down and avoid the professor's eyes as he watched her place the blade back onto the table. "I… had some personal business to take care of, that couldn't wait. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Be prepared to make up for lost time," Professor Calavera replied with a wave of her hand. "You're an adult now, so you make your own decisions. Just keep in mind that I have strict deadlines, and if something cannot be completed in class, it _will_ be completed before sundown that day. I don't do 'homework', and honestly, neither should you. Your spare time should be spent fostering bonds with your team, or killing grimm. More often than not, killing grimm is the correct option, out of the two. That's a lesson all of you should take to heart."

"Yes, ma'am," Qrow said with a sigh. The professor said nothing more, and walked off to the other side of the room.

"…harsh, especially on day one," Summer commented in a low voice. "Um… we'll save you a seat at the STRQ table, in case you get out of here early?"

"I somehow doubt I will," Qrow grumbled as he placed his sword back into its sheath. "I've got no idea how I'm going to diagram this stupid thing, or make a plan."

Taiyang began to make progress on breaking down and storing his own weapon as he eyed the wall clock. "Well, she's gotta help you out, right? I mean, she's got a reputation for being harsh, but people also come out of Beacon saying she's one of the best professors at the school. Keep an open mind, and if it _does_ end up being as bad as it looks… we'll find a way to cheer you up tonight."

Summer picked up Pearl Phoenix and slipped it into its case, before patting Qrow upon the back. "Yeah. We'll have your back, no matter what happens. See you fourth period?"

"Assuming she doesn't hold me for that, too," Qrow said with a scowl as he watched Summer and Tai exit the room. Qrow lingered for a moment to watch Professor Calavera take a seat behind her desk once again, before shaking his head and turning to leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And now, some character arcs have really begun. I have no idea how long 'Volume 1' is going to run, but I do have the main sequence of events mapped out. I also have a working class schedule for STRQ, OKRA, Jay, Robin, and one other student yet to be introduced, which I may post in an author's note if anyone wants it. It took ages to balance out for interaction potential, but it was worth it in the end and will help a lot for classroom scenes going forward. Volume 1 will have a lot of them, but there will be quite a bit of other stuff, too.

**-RD**


	6. Finding Foundations

Bartholomew meandered through the open serving area with purposeful steps, taking great care not to run into the other bustling students around the area. He had elected to pick up a simple sandwich and side of fries, despite the impressive selection of foods on display around the room. After stopping to allow another student to pass with a nod, he made his way into the queue for the soda machine and grabbed a tall paper cup from a waiting rack on his left.

"_Barty!_ I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!"

Bartholomew blinked as he turned to see Roman carrying his own tray and sporting a massive, playful grin. He had grabbed three slices of pizza, a basket of fries, a small dish of ice cream, and held two cups off to the side of the tray in his spare fingers.

"…Roman, we have periods one, two, four, _and_ six together, out of seven total classes, and we've been apart for barely over an hour. On a side note, that is… quite a bit of food," Bartholomew finished in a rather impressed tone.

Roman replied by lifting a slice of pizza and taking a bite out of it, before resting the food back onto his plate. "I know, isn't it great? I've had pizza like… twice, before. Everything back home is _hors d'oeuvres_ or some kind of fancy-schmancy small, decorative bullshit crackers with gross stuff on top. Or steaks the size of an eyeball. Now, though? _Here?_ I can eat like the king of a trash heap. Oh, also, I ran into Adam in the hall just now, and he has detention."

"He _what?_" Bartholomew asked as he blinked in surprise. He made his way to the soda machine and filled his cup with ice, before pushing the button for plain water. "What happened? He didn't get into a fight or anything, did he?"

"Nah, he… hold up," Roman replied through a mouthful of fries. He swallowed hard, and then cracked his neck. "He's got Weapon Crafting and Upkeep period three, and apparently he didn't do so hot. I mean, look at his sword, right? The professor's holding him for an extra help session, or some shit. Sounds miserable to me."

"Sounds like she actually gives a damn, if you ask me. He could certainly use the help," Bartholomew offered before taking a sip of his water. Roman filled his cups with two different sodas, and followed his leader as he began to walk. Bartholomew led the way out into the main dining hall, and paused as he looked over the seating arrangements. Four long, communal tables took up the half of the room nearest to the serving area, while smaller, circular ones dotted the space between them and the doors. A massive wall of windows gave a full view of the nearby training fields and allowed warm, illuminating sunlight to spill through into the room.

Roman broke the silence by nodding toward one of the smaller tables, and began to make his way toward it. "C'mon. Kali and her new girlfriend ran to the bathroom after last period. I told her to meet us at one of those, and for this Raven chick to bring her team."

"Well, at least you're showing initiative," Bartholomew replied as he moved to follow. "We really should have exchanged numbers, to make this easier. Let's do so over lunch. Is she with the same girl she brought to Plant Sciences?"

"That's the one," Roman confirmed as they sat down at the chosen table. "Not gonna lie, she could get it, too."

"…'get it'?" Bartholomew asked as he selected a seat and picked up a fry.

"You know. I'd give it to her," Roman explained with a vulgar thrust of his hips before sitting next to his friend. Bartholomew merely rolled his eyes, and then trained them on the doors to the cafeteria as Raven entered with Kali in tow. Raven had her scroll up to the side of her face, and looked incredibly annoyed as Kali walked several steps behind her with a frown.

"Well, there they are, but it looks like something's amiss. I hope it's nothing serious," Bartholomew finished as Kali caught sight of the boys and hurried to approach.

"Hey, sorry we're a little late. Girls and bathrooms, you know how it is. Raven's brother's in detention, apparently. I don't know what happened," Kali explained as she leaned in between the boys and propped an elbow on Roman's shoulder.

Roman merely chuckled, and offered her a fry. Kali snatched it out of his fingers with her teeth. "Funny you should say so. So is Adam."

"_What?_ Oh, come on, not on day one…" Kali groaned as her ears wilted. "We're not even halfway through classes. Was it Weapon Crafting and Upkeep?"

"That's the one," Bartholomew said with a nod. "Seems like we'll need to tread lightly. We _all_ have that class sixth period, just before free sparring."

"So does Raven," Kali pointed out as the dark-haired girl approached, her scroll tucked away. Kali turned to face her new friend, and gave her a worried look. "Sounds like you're with all of us, later tonight. Is everything okay?"

Raven huffed, and used a hand to brush some intruding hair out of her eyes. "It should be, it's just… inconvenient, and Qrow's had it rough lately as it is. Sorry, I'm Raven Branwen. I saw you two in Plant Sciences, right?" she asked as she offered Bartholomew a hand. He accepted it, and nodded.

"Correct. Bartholomew Oobleck. This is Roman Torchwick, and our last member, Adam Taurus, is in detention with your brother, apparently. We're Team OKRA."

"Adam got hit, too? We've met, briefly. I'm from Team STRQ," Raven replied as she took Roman's hand. She froze momentarily as the lanky boy kissed the back of it, and shot her a wink. "…ew. _No_."

"Glad to see my charms are working," Roman joked. "Grab some grub, and come sit with us. Where's your S and the T?"

Raven folded her arms, and let out a heavy sigh. "Summer and Tai just had Grimm Studies, apparently. They should be here soon."

"As did I," Bartholomew added before taking a sip of water. "Brunette with some sort of oversized wizard's staff, and a blonde boy with a trident?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "That's them, yes. Do I even want to know why they stood out to you?"

Bartholomew smirked. "The girl said something about seeing a… 'cool-looking beetle' as they passed a window in the hall, and dragged the poor boy outside to chase it. I expect they'll be slightly delayed."

A cathartic _smack_ echoed throughout the small area as Raven brought her palm up to her forehead. "A beetle. _Seriously?_ I quit. Let's ditch them all and form a new team, with whatever our names make."

"Team TOMB. All last names, and puts me in charge," Roman said with a smirk.

"…_no_," Raven said once again as she shot him a venomous look. "Come on, Kali. Let's go get some food. We'll be right back."

Kali snickered at Roman's suggestion, and then moved to follow her friend as the boys stayed behind. Roman watched Raven walk into the serving area with a little too much focus, and Bartholomew set down his sandwich with a disappointed frown.

"…Roman. Before the girls return… is that _really_ all you think about, when they're around? Can you not afford them some respect and dignity, instead of practically drooling over them?"

Roman stabbed his spoon into his ice cream with a bit more force than necessary, and gave Bartholomew an annoyed glare. "You must really think I'm an asshole, huh? I have my reasons, and it's not like I'm _touching_ them, is it? Can't a guy appreciate a short skirt in peace? Raven's even got it hiked up a bit. She's _begging_ to be noticed. "

"Quite honestly… I think your priorities with people need some rearranging, is all. I'd be interested to hear your reasons," Bartholomew offered as Roman whipped his fringe out of his face.

"Really? Then listen up, because I don't like repeating myself. My family has a mansion in Atlas- the upper half of Atlas, obviously. Dad got rich selling some shitty, abstract art that no one actually cares about, and Mom left ages ago and isn't interested in us. Dad's an asshole, and he's worried that the money and influence is going to run dry one day, so he wants me to shack up with some loaded bitch to make sure we're not strapped for cash in the future. He's been grooming me to try to court someone from another rich family since I was too young to locate my dick, let alone use it. I don't care, though. They're all stuck-up, frigid, _annoying_ little rule-following brats with sticks up their asses, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being told to act like a _gentleman_ and pretend like I care about polo and tea parties and _stocks_."

Bartholomew listened carefully as his friend ranted, and offered a curt nod. "So, this is just another form of rebellion, on your part."

"You call it rebellion, I call it _freedom_," Roman replied as he took a spoonful of ice cream. "If you're really that bent out of shape about it, then I don't know what to tell you. An ass is an ass, and I've got eyes. They're a perfect pair."

Bartholomew began to say something, only to close his mouth as Raven and Kali made their way up to the table. Raven's tray had only a salad and water, while Kali's was stacked with even more food than Roman's. The faunus flopped into her chair with a dramatic sigh, and looped an arm around Raven's shoulder as the other girl sat and pulled her seat in. Raven gave her a tired glance, and then rolled her eyes and chose to focus on her salad as Kali brought her free hand up to idly play with one of her earrings.

"So, how was your morning, boys? I mean, we all had period two together, but what about one and three?"

"History was fascinating, as history is," Bartholomew began as Roman gave him a look as though he'd grown an extra head. "Grimm studies was alright, I suppose, though biology and combat are by far my least favorite subjects."

"Yeah, no, dude's crazy," Roman clarified. "I practically fell asleep in first period, but my third was _nuts_, as you two already know. I had Legends of Remnant."

Kali's ears perked up at the words, and she leaned slightly over the table toward Roman. "It was _so_ cool! Professor Ozpin knows how to tell a story."

"He certainly does," Raven agreed between bites of salad. "I'll admit, I was skeptical that it was just going to be some infantile read-aloud or some other waste of time, but… I can't help but feel like there's a point to what he's telling us. A bigger picture."

Bartholomew furrowed his brows, and took his schedule from the bag resting beside his seat. "Professor _Ozpin_ is teaching the course? I thought he'd be far too busy to deal with instruction."

"I think we all did," Kali offered as she stole another fry from Roman.

"_Hey!_ You've got a pile of your own!"

"They don't taste as good! Crime is the best seasoning!" she retorted, as Roman took two fries from her pile and a desperate scramble began between the two. Raven rolled her eyes, and turned away from the pair to face Bartholomew.

"Despite their behavior, they're right. It was quite a shock to see the headmaster in a classroom, but… I think it may just be part of his style. It looks like he's trying to shake things up in a big way."

Bartholomew gave Kali an unimpressed look as she continued to wrestle with their teammate, before turning his gaze to Raven instead. "It does seem that way, yes. I do wonder what, if anything, he'll have to say about our teammates being given a detention on the first day."

Raven speared a few more leaves of lettuce on her fork, and frowned. "I don't think he'll be too harsh, if he even notices. I'm more worried about how Qrow is going to take it…"

* * *

Adam lingered outside of the door to Professor Calavera's lab, holding a tray with a single wrapped sandwich upon it. He remained off to the side and out of view of the window inlaid within the door, as he silently collected his thoughts and tried to figure out what to say. The chance to plan was interrupted quite quickly as Qrow approached with a tray of his own, and offered Adam a surprised look.

"So she got you, too? What happened?" Qrow asked as he stopped walking to stand before Adam.

"…she took one look at my katana and told me to put it away and observe other students. She seemed furious, and didn't really talk to me again until the end of class. Said I should come for extra help… and probably for dinner, too," Adam said in a dejected tone. "I should have seen this coming."

"At least you've got an excuse, of some sort. I left class and pissed her off," Qrow said nonchalantly. "Hopefully her fire stays directed at me, and you get off easy. C'mon, let's not keep her waiting."

Adam nodded, and pushed his way through the door and into the lab. Professor Calavera was sat behind her desk as usual, still wearing her welding goggles, dark gloves, and a brown, stained apron.

"Smart of you two to show up… though I must admit, this may not work out. Mr. Taurus and I need to have a private conversation, so Mr. Branwen… you are going to be completing your assignment in the hallway," Professor Calavera instructed as she stood.

Qrow grumbled to himself and turned, only for Adam to interrupt.

"Wait, I… Qrow's a close friend. I trust him, and I don't mind if he hears about… what happened."

Professor Calavera made a contemplative noise, and then nodded her head toward Qrow. "In that case, Mr. Branwen, lock the door. Get started on your diagramming, and call me if you need assistance… though I don't see why you would. Even a _child_ can draw their own weapon."

Qrow nodded and took position at a table, before pulling out his sword and resting it atop the workspace. He shuffled through his bag to produce his notebook, and turned to a blank page before simply staring at the blade as he listened in on Adam's conversation.

"Professor Calavera, I… don't know where to begin. I don't think this sword _can_ be improved. I was planning to replace it with another after our team completed a few hunts, b-"

"Stop," the professor commanded as she put out a hand. "I don't need an explanation for that. What I need to know is why your blade is what it is, and why it's _stained_. I want honesty, young man. Professor Ozpin sent along a warning to treat you with kid gloves, but that isn't good enough for me. If you want help in this lab, and something more than the instruction I give to everyone else, you'll _earn_ it. That starts here and now, with trust."

Adam paused, and placed his battered katana upon the table before him. "What… sort of help beyond the usual are you willing to give me, when you feel that I've 'earned' it? I'm just another faunus from a dust mine, who happens to h-"

"That's more than enough out of you," Professor Calavera warned. "Who you _were_ does not determine who you _are_. The only interest I have in your past, or standing as a faunus, is to know your motivation. I will help you become the kind of huntsman you want to be, if you let me know exactly who and what that entails. Start at the beginning, and keep in mind- the more you trust me, the more I'll return the favor. I don't operate by the same rules or mindset as the other professors here. I care about people. Not grades."

Adam hesitated, and looked over at Qrow. The other boy was clearly listening as he focused more on his food than work. With one last sigh, Adam started in on his story.

"I… grew up in and around a dust mine, in Lower Atlas. It's all I knew, until a few weeks ago. My parents were apparently miners, even though we never met, and I became a miner by default. The only humans I ever interacted with were SDC employees, and all of them looked at me the same way. Some of them beat me, spit at me, and worse… but that isn't unusual, down in the mines. None of it matters, anyway."

Adam stopped once again, and gave the professor an uncertain look.

"…are you saying you've put all of that behind you?" Professor Calavera asked. "It sounds to me like your past is a good motivator, though for what, you would have to decide for yourself. No one else can make that decision."

"No, I… haven't. I don't think I ever can. It doesn't matter because I can't change it. There's no point in thinking about it, when it's already done. I don't need it for motivation. I don't need it in my _mind_, so it doesn't matter. It's that simple," Adam finished, nearly spitting the last few words. Professor Calavera frowned, and put her hand atop Adam's, which had balled into a fist upon the table.

"That's a dangerous attitude to have, Mr. Taurus. By that logic, by tonight, this _conversation_ won't matter, either. You know that isn't true. You _will_ have to make peace with these things, because the longer you let them idle in your mind and the more you try to ignore them, the more they will consume you. That's how memories work. Pleasant, unpleasant, it doesn't matter. Poets get lost in unrequited love and spend their entire lives scribbling noughts until their deaths. _Tyrants_ get lost in past injustices, and force what they see in their minds upon the world. You don't need to confide everything in me, specifically, and I'm probably not even qualified to help you through the process of acceptance. But… it has to happen. If you refuse to make meaning from your past, someone else will do it for you, and you might not like their interpretation," Professor Calavera finished. She lifted her hand and spared a look at Qrow, who seemed incredibly upset as he simply stared down at his sandwich.

Adam shifted as the sensation of pins and needles crept up his arms. He shook his head slowly, and did everything in his power to avoid the professor's eyes.

"Even if that's true… it's not something I want to deal with right now. Right now, you deserve to have your question answered. I just hope the answer doesn't get me expelled, or worse."

Professor Calavera chuckled, and both boys looked up at her in surprise at the noise.

"I tell every class that this is my sanctuary on day one for a _reason_, you know. What you tell me stays with me. If you're worried that I'm going to march you to the headmaster's office over whatever it is you did to get out of that mine, then you're mistaken. Professor Ozpin _seems_ like a good man… but as far as I'm concerned, he's barely out of school, himself, and I don't trust just anyone with affairs this serious. Start eating, before you run out of time and pass out in the hallway, and then get on with it."

Adam did as he was told and unwrapped his sandwich, before taking a bite. He chewed slowly to buy himself some time as he collected his thoughts, and then began to speak in a cautious tone.

"On August 18th, there was a collapse in shaft 3C. It wasn't the first, not even close, but something about this one was… _different_. Our assigned digging areas were changed around that morning, and… things just seemed suspicious. Something about the whole event didn't feel right to me, and I confronted the overseer of my digging squad about it. He… hit me over it, and I… snapped. I managed to overpower him, and made a run for it. That sword is one I grabbed from a table, on my way out of the offices. It got damaged in the escape, when I had to fight off some people who tried to stop me. That's… all."

Professor Calavera drew in a deep breath, and shook her head. "You left out more details than you gave, and damage like this doesn't come from fighting off a few men. I'm not an idiot, but neither are you. The question now is what you're going to do moving forward, and why you think I should invest the time and effort to help you get there."

Adam furrowed his brows as he considered the point, and then brought his eye up to meet the professor's goggles.

"As far as I'm concerned, my life began _here_. Before Beacon, I was just a tool. The only thing I care about is moving forward, now… and helping my team. I don't have an answer for you beyond that. Maybe they'll be the ones to help me figure this out."

"And why, exactly, does your team mean something to you when you've been together for all of an evening?" Professor Calavera questioned.

"Because for once, having them, I don't feel so alone anymore," Adam explained. Qrow felt the corner of his mouth tug into a frown, though he chose to remain silent.

"Then focus upon what you need to get you through Beacon, for now. I want you to consider what sort of weapon you wish you had, instead of what you have at the moment. Once you have an idea, sketch it out, and let me see it. Speaking of," Professor Calavera began as she moved to approach Qrow's workstation. The boy swallowed hard, and turned his eyes away from the empty pages of his notebook.

"Sorry, Professor. I'm drawing a blank, on everything. This isn't really my weapon, and I'm… still bitter about what happened to it," Qrow confessed as he dared to look up at Professor Calavera. Her face was expressionless, and she remained unmoving from across the table.

"…well, go on. Don't start a sob story and leave me hanging. At least your classmate gave me _something_."

Qrow sighed, and nodded. "I'll keep it quick, so we can work on a solution. I added some dangerous mods to my weapon in my time at Hearth, got it taken away from me, and the professor responsible never returned it at the end of last year. I picked this thing up as a stand-in, while I tried to figure out what to do."

"Hearth," Professor Calavera repeated. "Your Weapon Crafting and Maintenance instructor took your weapon away?"

"That's right," Qrow confirmed with a nod.

"In that case, I'll just call Professor Mulberry right now and have him ship it over to Beacon. We're old friends."

All color drained from Qrow's face as Professor Calavera took out her scroll and flipped it open. Qrow nearly dived across the table as he put a hand out in a panicked motion, and fell just short of the scroll.

"No, don't!"

Professor Calavera paused with her thumb hovering over a button, as Adam looked across the room, confused. Qrow's breathing quickened as he straightened himself up over the table, and began to feel nauseous. The professor's mouth twisted into a knowing smirk as she flipped her scroll closed, and leaned in to put her face mere inches from Qrow's.

"I can smell a lie from a mile away, young man. Next time, don't try to bullshit me. Now, tell me where your weapon _really_ is."

* * *

"So there she is, standing naked in the middle of the living room while her boyfriend is trying to cover himself with a _doily_ as I walk in with our parents. Mom drops the gallon of milk _again_ and it bursts all over the wooden floor, and the noise causes my sister's boyfriend to jump and drop the doily by mistake. My dad started yelling, and I said, 'now _that's_ a katana!' Both of us ended up getting grounded for two weeks."

Bartholomew snickered softly as Roman began to wheeze, and even Raven had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. Kali stood triumphantly as she finished recounting the tale with enthusiastic hand motions, and then took a small bow before returning to her seat.

"See? I _told_ you my family is messed up."

Bartholomew put his hands up as his face turned slightly red. "Alright, Kali, you win. By quite a large margin, I might add. It sounds like your home life was a near endless comedy of errors."

"And my Beacon life is probably going to be no different, so watch out," Kali warned as she tactically stole Roman's last fry while he was distracted with coughing. He waved a hand as he finally regained his composure, and drank deeply from one of his soda cups.

"I mean, I've been caught doing some pretty embarrassing things, but to drop the doily in front of your _dad?_ I feel bad for the boyfriend. Is he still around?" Roman asked.

"Nope. Sis dumped him like a month later. It was ugly," Kali replied with a smirk. Suddenly, Raven sat up a bit straighter, and nodded toward the doors to the cafeteria.

"Here come Summer and Tai. No more doily-related stories out of you. Tai's way too innocent, and he'd probably burst into flame upon hearing anything lewd."

"What about Summer?" Roman asked as Raven waved to the pair. Summer returned the gesture with her usual grin, and began speeding toward the serving area with Taiyang in tow.

Raven shook her head, her dark hair bouncing lightly. "I get the feeling she could probably beat Kali's stories."

"Challenge _absolutely_ accepted," Kali countered with a wicked smile. "Later, though. It'd be nice to make a good first impression, so we can trick the rest of your team into hanging out with us more."

Bartholomew scoffed, and leaned back in his chair as he regained his composure. "You make it sound like we're awful people."

Roman raised his hand, and earned a quiet smirk from Raven. "Guilty as charged."

"Ditto," Kali agreed. "Still, let's just act normal. Or as normal as we can be."

Summer and Taiyang emerged into the dining hall, each carrying a slice of pizza and basket of fries upon their trays. The pair jogged toward the chosen table, and Summer arrived first with a small wave and tired smile.

"Hi there! Summer Rose, leader of Team STRQ. Nice to meet you three."

Taiyang stopped at her side, his face glistening slightly with cold sweat "Yeah… what she said… except I'm Taiyang Xiao Long. Can we finally sit down?"

Summer merely giggled as she took a seat, and Team OKRA went about introducing themselves. With introductions made and hands shaken, Taiyang quite nearly fell into one of the open seats, next to Roman. The move was met with a raised brow, and Roman poked at one of Taiyang's arms.

"What's got you so sweaty, when Summer looks fine?"

Taiyang shot Summer an annoyed look, and the girl burst into another fit of giggles.

"Because _I_ climbed a tree to chase a beetle for her, since our leader apparently collects bugs. Which, by the way, is incredibly gross and unnatural."

"The only thing gross and unnatural at this table is the hair on your chin," Summer shot back. "_I_ couldn't climb it without flashing every student in the courtyard, so it fell to you to catch it for me!"

"…well? Did you?" Raven asked as she finished the last of her salad.

"…it got away…" Taiyang admitted as he rubbed at the scraggly fuzz on his chin. "Why does everyone have to go after my chin?" he added in a small, dejected voice.

"_I_ could catch it for you, but it seems like a total waste," Kali boasted as she flicked an ear. "Why collect perfectly good bugs when you could just eat 'em? There are some pretty good beetles out there."

Roman stared at Kali, mouth agape. "What happened to _let's be normal?_"

"We never stood a chance, honestly," Bartholomew stated plainly as he eyed up his schedule. "It looks like our next period is Team Tactics and Synergy. Apparently, students are placed into that class by… teams. Makes sense, I suppose."

Summer nearly choked on the pizza she was practically inhaling as she waved a frantic hand. Raven gave her a condescending pat on the back, and pushed her cup of soda closer.

"Swallow, then talk. Hard to master, but essential."

"…otherwise you might bite the boy by mistake," Kali added helpfully. Summer offered a high five across the table as she greedily drank, and Kali accepted it as Raven turned a bit pink.

"_Nice._ Also, we have that, too!" Summer practically screamed, drawing more than a little attention to their table.

"Would you _calm down?_" Taiyang hissed as he shrank slightly in his seat. "We don't need to be known as the loud table on day one."

"And why not? Just means we're having a good time," Roman said as he pulled out his own schedule, and looked it over.

Bartholomew folded the paper in his hands, and neatly creased it before setting the schedule in his lap. "Quite honestly, my friend, I would suggest that you give up fighting that battle now, and embrace the team you're given. You all seem like good people, and something tells me that today's volume level may be our lowest setting."

"Aw, thanks!" Summer said through a mouthful of pizza. "Can I wear your glasses?"

Raven wiped a hand down her face, looking mortified. "_Summer_. You nearly just choked to death, and why on Remnant would you want his glasses? You can see just fine!"

"They look all wizardy and cool! It would go with my staff!" she explained before turning her attention back to Bartholomew. "You _just_ said to embrace the chaos, so put your money with your mouth is."

Bartholomew removed his glasses and blinked several times, before handing them toward Summer. They made it only halfway across the table before Raven snatched them out of his hand and brought them down below the table as she gave Summer a glare.

"Finish your pizza first. We have _ten minutes_, Summer, and I'd like to go and meet Qrow and Adam on the way to our next class. We're all going to the same place, and I want to make sure they're okay."

Summer let out a small whine, and began to sulk as she took another bite of pizza. "You're so mean, sometimes."

"She has a point, though," Taiyang offered as he finished his own food and swirled his drink around. "We need to hurry up, and Qrow could probably use some friendly faces. He didn't look good during Calavera's class."

"It kinda sounds like nobody does," Kali pointed out thoughtfully as she rested her chin in a hand, her elbow upon the table. "Let's be careful, when we finally get… that is both revolting and incredibly impressive."

Summer opened her mouth wide in Raven's direction, showing nothing within it. "_Done_."

Roman whistled, and nodded his approval. "That was like half a slice in two seconds. My kind of girl."

Summer gave him a wink, and took the reluctantly offered glasses from Raven's hand. She slipped them onto her face, and then recoiled slightly in her chair.

"_Wow_, you're so blind."

Bartholomew chuckled, and brought his hand up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose reflexively, only to find nothing there. "Yes, I'm well aware. You all look like black, red, and white blobs right now in those uniforms."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Roman asked as he began to bend and extend his digits in a disorienting pattern.

"Hm. I believe… this many?" Bartholomew guessed, while holding up only his middle finger with a smirk. The entire table but Roman laughed, and Kali ruffled his usually immaculate hair.

"_Damn_. Barty's got sass," she remarked as Summer offered his glasses back to him. The boy slipped them onto his face, and gave Kali a subtle smirk before he clapped his hands together and stood, holding his schedule. Roman balked and batted Kali's hand away, before frantically working to rearrange his fringe.

"Right. Shall we set out, and retrieve our teammates?"

Raven was the next to stand, and she gestured for the rest of her team to rise. "Let's go. I want to make sure my brother didn't manage to get into even _more_ trouble without me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Huge thanks to Squeefox on Twitter for the updated covers of this story and _What You Stole_. She does incredible work, quickly and at great prices. Definitely check her out if you need a commission, RWBY-related or otherwise. She has also done the official designs for Cinnamon from _What You Stole_, and the OCs that will be appearing in this story, later on. Next update Monday.

**-RD**


	7. Once More with Feelings

A bead of chilling sweat rolled down the back of Qrow's neck and trailed into his collar. The boy swallowed hard as his mind raced, trying to come up with any excuse that could satisfy Professor Calavera's question without blowing his cover. Qrow looked over to Adam in desperation, and he was hit with inspiration- if the woman was capable of smelling a lie, then he would have to tell at least part of the truth. He took one last, uncomfortable swallow, and launched into an explanation.

"So… the short version is, growing up, my parents made everything a competition between my sister and I. Grades, training, sports, sparring… you name it, and there was a winner between us. The winner got showered with praise and affection, and the loser got either nothing, or a beating. When we left for Hearth, my parents gifted Raven her sword, and told me that I was on my own for weaponry. I spent most Weapon Crafting and Upkeep classes trying to figure out what I wanted to make for myself, and testing builds. I never did decide on anything concrete… mostly because I was too focused on Raven, and her weapon. Jealousy got the best of me, and I just sort of… stopped trying," Qrow finished. He'd done his best to sound convincing, and found that his story was closer to the truth than he liked.

Professor Calavera made a noise of contempt, and folded her arms. "So you constructed half-finished and shoddy work, dragging your feet all the while because your family decided to play favorites?"

"That's about the size of it," Qrow admitted. "And… that's why I'd rather you didn't call. What I did back at Hearth in the equivalent class was just… shameful, and a waste of time. I know I should've just gotten over it, but when competition is your entire childhood, and you end up last the majority of the time? It gets frustrating."

"I would imagine so," Professor Calavera replied as she circled around the table to stand at Qrow's side. "I'm going to guess that you assumed nothing you could make in class would be good enough to impress your family, when compared to your sister's gifted weaponry?"

"Yeah. That, too," Qrow agreed as he let his eyes wander to the professor's desk. Leaning up against the wall were a pair of short scythes, decorated with skull ornaments where the blades met the hafts. "So… I focused more on training _with_ weapons, than making them."

"And of all the weapons you've tried, which class appeals to you most?" Professor Calavera asked, as she took Qrow's pencil and leaned over his notebook.

"Scythes," the boy replied without missing a beat. The professor's mouth tugged into a smirk, and Qrow did his best to keep his eyes off her own weapons to avoid raising suspicion.

"Is that so?" Professor Calavera asked as she began to sketch. The room fell silent as she dragged her pencil along the paper, making short, curved lines into the outline of a large scythe. "Why did you opt for a one-handed sword? Surely, you could have found a scythe, however low quality, somewhere in Vale."

"I'm better with the sword," Qrow said plainly. The statement was truth, and the professor kept her eyes on the paper as she continued to draw and listen. "But… if you wanted to know what I'd _like_ to have, it'd be a scythe."

"Then you'll create both, with me. Your assignment for this year is going to be turning this pile of mass-produced parts into a collapsible scythe, according to this drawing. I will provide the means and the knowledge, and you will carry it out. Is that clear?" Professor Calavera asked as she finished the sketch. Upon the paper was a finished scythe with a segmented blade. Qrow merely blinked several times, and gave his teacher an unsure look.

"You really think I can turn _this_ into _that?_"

"If you follow my instructions, you can," Professor Calavera replied coolly. "Keep the sketch, and bring it with you tomorrow. You and I will start planning while the other students go about their business. We're going to beat your sister at her own game- a gifted weapon will never outclass one made with the user in mind, no matter where it was purchased. So long as you put the effort in, we'll have something to show for it by the end of the year."

Qrow merely nodded, and finished his sandwich. "You'll get a chance to see her weapon later this afternoon, professor. It's an impressive piece of technology, made by our parents."

"Oh, I've no doubt that it's impressive… but it wasn't made by her, and so, she'll never have the connection that you will. Trust me," Professor Calavera insisted as she walked around Qrow's back, and began to head back to Adam's table. "I've been doing this for quite a while."

Qrow took a look at the clock and began to pack his notebook and sword away as Adam moved aside to show Professor Calavera his work. Upon the page was a simple drawing of a katana, with a shotgun built into the sheath. Adam cleared his throat, and flicked his eye between the page and the instructor nervously.

"I… have absolutely no idea how I would go about making something like this, but… I think it would suit me?"

"Hm," Professor Calavera considered as she rubbed her chin. "Then that's what we'll create," she finished with a tone of finality.

Adam nodded, and began to gather his supplies as Qrow waited by the door. "Is it… possible to come for more of your help, during lunch? I'm far behind, and I know it… but I'm willing to learn."

Professor Calavera furrowed her brows, and let out a breath through her nose before giving him a firm nod. "Every other day, at the most. You two need to bond with your teams over more than classes, especially early on. That being said, I'll keep my door open for you, and we'll work out a schedule, if you want to be consistent with your visits. That goes for you as well, Mr. Branwen, should you choose to accompany your friend."

Qrow blinked, and looked to Adam to try to gauge the other boy's reaction. The faunus seemed to be trying to fight back some sort of expression, though Qrow was unable to tell just what he wanted.

"…sure. I'll drop in, every so often. Might as well make up for all the time I wasted before."

"A wise decision," Professor Calavera praised as she returned to her desk and waved a dismissive hand. "Now, run along to your next class, both of you. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Adam nodded and approached Qrow, before the pair exited the room together. Professor Calavera watched them go and waited for the door to close, before she took out her scroll once again, and tapped at the keypad. The device rang several times, and the woman waited until the call connected and an automated voice came through the speaker.

"_You have reached the general hotline for Hearth Academy. If you know the name of the department or professor you're trying to contact, please state their name now."_

"Harold Mulberry," Professor Calavera said with a smirk.

* * *

Adam kept close to Qrow as they made their way through the empty hallways, slightly ahead of dismissal. He stayed on Qrow's left side to keep the other boy in view, and finally cleared his throat after a few moments of silence.

"Well… that could have gone worse, I suppose."

"Much worse," Qrow agreed as they rounded a corner. "I don't know how I feel about her wanting to know so much about us, though. There's some stuff I'd just rather not talk about. I get the feeling you get where I'm coming from."

Adam nodded, and grimaced. "I do… but at least she seems like she cares about us, on some level. Not every professor here does."

"You're probably right. Still… she's a little much, for day one. Hey, do me a favor, and keep everything that was just said back there to yourself? I'll do the same for you, of course," Qrow said as he stopped walking, and gave Adam his full attention. Adam slowed to a stop slightly ahead of Qrow, and turned to face him.

"…yeah. I think it's best if… _yeah_. I guess you can tell Raven, since she already has some idea, but… I don't want it to get out that I escaped a dust mine. I'm already getting enough flak from other students, and we're only halfway through the day," Adam lamented.

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "What? Who's giving you shit already? I'll f-" Qrow paused, and leaned slightly to look around Adam's shoulder and down the hall. "…we'll talk about that later, privately. Here comes my team."

Adam turned around and allowed himself a small smile as Kali offered him an enthusiastic wave from her place at the head of the pack. "Mine, too."

Qrow moved forward to stand beside Adam, and put his hands in his pockets as he watched Raven pick up her pace to match Kali's. The Branwen girl stopped mere feet from her brother, and looked him up and down with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked in a tense voice.

Qrow gave Adam a sidelong glance as Kali launched herself at him, and the faunus boy barely managed to stay standing as he tried to fight his way out of a bone-crushing hug. As the spectacle continued, Qrow chuckled softly and turned his eyes back to Raven with a shrug.

"Been better, been worse. Things are fine, now, but…" Qrow lowered his voice to avoid being heard as Summer and Tai approached. "Check your scroll, during our next class. There are some things you need to know."

Raven merely nodded, before stepping sideways to avoid being hit by Roman as he flung himself into the involuntary group hug. Bartholomew merely waited on the sidelines and adjusted his glasses, looking amused. Summer pulled Qrow into a far less violent hug, and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Was she mean to you?"

Qrow returned the hug with one arm, and shook his head. "Nothing I didn't deserve. Are we all headed to Team Tactics and Synergy?"

Taiyang nodded as he offered Qrow a fist bump, which the other boy returned while rolling his eyes as Summer broke away.

"Yeah. This is Team OKRA, and they're with the guy you just had detention with."

Adam finally broke free of the dogpile that his team had enacted, and hastily worked to smooth out his rumpled vest and shirt. "That's me. Adam Taurus. Am I to assume you've all met the others?"

Raven nodded, and gestured to her team. "These two are the remainder of Team STRQ- Taiyang Xiao Long, and Summer Rose. We all… _bonded_ over lunch. Hopefully you can join us tomorrow, and at dinner, tonight."

Adam tensed as he looked at Summer, who had her eyes fixed on the top of his head. "I certainly hope so. Is something wrong?"

"Those are _so badass_," Summer commented with a grin before locking eyes with the faunus. "Like, seriously cool, man."

Adam's cheeks flushed, and he turned his head slightly to block Summer from his view. "Thank you, I suppose?"

"Can we talk about faunus stuff at dinner? I mean, not if you don't want to, but I'm curious," Summer asked before approaching Adam. He tensed as he felt a hand interlace fingers with his own, and looked down to catch sight of Kali's black nails, before drawing his eyes up to her face. Kali gave Adam a subtle smile, and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Summer's good people. I'm willing, if you are."

Adam returned his gaze to Summer, and found that the girl had her fists balled beneath her chin and an expression akin to a little girl awaiting birthday presents. The sight combined with Kali's words worked to sway his thoughts, and he found himself speaking a sentence he hadn't planned on uttering.

"…sure, why not?"

"_Yes!_" Summer exclaimed as she pumped a fist into the air. Taiyang gave her a nervous smile, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Calm down, alright? It's not a huge deal…"

"Speaking of huge deals," Bartholomew began as the noise level picked up down the hall. "We'd better get moving. It wouldn't be good to arrive late, especially to such an important class."

"This way," Raven said confidently as she began to walk at a brisk pace. The remaining seven students moved to follow, and Roman increased his pace to walk at Raven's side.

"Where are we headed, anyway? This seems like a pretty unique class."

"The gymnasium. Professor Port is running this class, as well," Raven replied. "Let's stick together, as best we can."

* * *

"Today, you'll be splitting up to work solely with your teams," Professor Port stated as he paced along the polished wooden floor of the gymnasium. "Given that the entire body of first year students has this class together, your assignment is going to be made incredibly difficult if we are all to remain here. Once you are given the go ahead, you will be allowed to go anywhere you'd like upon the grounds to complete your work. You may stay here, return to your dorms, or perhaps, even visit the gardens. I'm trusting you all to make the most of your time, while on your own."

Raven tried her best to focus on Professor Port's words as the side of her skirt continued to buzz with incoming texts. Qrow sat on the opposite side of their team upon the bleachers, subtly texting out of sight of Summer and Taiyang as he kept his eyes locked on the professor as well. After several minutes of intermittent vibrations, Kali leaned in to Raven's ear and spoke in a breathy whisper.

"…is that a scroll going off, or are you going to leave a puddle when you get up?"

Raven flushed with embarrassment, and spoke through the side of her mouth with a hiss. "It's a _scroll_, Kali. My brother's being dumb, and probably trying to get us in trouble or something. Is it that loud and obvious?"

"With these babies? Everything is," Kali replied as she twitched her cat ears. "Can I reply to his texts for ya?"

"_No_," Raven whispered emphatically. "Just… pay attention, this seems important."

"Today is rather simple- I'd like you to create an inventory of weaponry, semblances, field skills, and interests for your entire team. Compile the information into a document, and bring it with you to class tomorrow. This should be a rather basic, enjoyable experience for all of you, and a good opportunity to bond with your new friends. Go and claim a section of the gym, or head out to a place of your choosing. I will remain here, if you have any questions," Professor Port finished as he finally came to a stop and offered the students a nod.

Raven leaned slightly around her team to look at Qrow, and found that her brother shared her own nauseous look. She quickly leaned back and closed her eyes while cursing under her breath. While trying to clear her mind of the sudden rush of negative thoughts, she smoothed out her skirt as her hands began to shake slightly.

"Alright, team!" Summer began with a clap. "I'm liking that suggestion to visit the gardens, so let's get to it!"

Taiyang and Qrow stood up with their leader, while Raven remained seated for a moment as she looked over at Team OKRA's small huddle and listened in.

"Hm… our dorm seems practical," Bartholomew offered. Roman merely shrugged at the suggestion, and Kali gave a nod.

"Sounds good."

Adam remained silent as the four rose, and Raven found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the team as they made their way toward the exit of the gym. Suddenly, she felt a hand upon her shoulder, and tensed in surprise as she raised a threatening fist and whirled upon the one responsible.

"Whoa, _whoa!_" Taiyang called out as he pulled his hand back immediately and used it to protect his face. "Raven, chill out! Is something going on?"

Raven's scowl relaxed slightly as she lowered her hand, and made a show of standing up while turning away. "No. It's fine. Everything's fine, Tai."

Summer stood on her tip toes and leaned over Tai's shoulder as Raven began to walk down from the bleachers.

"Give her some space. I'll talk to her later, see if I can figure out what's up."

Taiyang sighed and ran a hand along his goatee as Qrow moved past to follow his sister toward the floor.

"Alright, but… I'm getting worried. About both of them, really," he finished in a whisper as he watched Qrow descend the steps and leave earshot. Raven stopped by the doorway as Qrow approached her, and the two began a private conversation.

"Yeah. So am I," Summer agreed. "Something's not right. They both seem so tense all the time, like they don't really want to be here, or something. We'll make it a point to get them to loosen up, okay? Maybe in the gardens, maybe tonight… maybe this weekend. I don't know. Just focus on what we have to do, for now, and don't think about it. Everything's gonna work out."

"I hope you're right… and I _know_ you're right, about part of that," Taiyang offered as he began to slowly descend the bleachers.

"You know? What do you mean?" Summer asked as she remained at Taiyang's side.

"My semblance," Taiyang said with a smirk. "I can feel other peoples' emotions and moods, even when they're trying to hide it. It's a passive little general sensation for anyone in a certain radius around me, but if I focus in on someone and burn a little aura, I can pick it up from across a room. Raven's anxious as hell about something right now and a little embarrassed, Qrow's incredibly tense to the point of having a headache, and you're… you're… _hungry?_ Summer, we _just_ ate!"

"Guilty," Summer confessed as she put her hands up. "And I know, but I held back on food because we were running late. That's pretty amazing, Tai. Mine is… well. You'll see, once we get to the gardens," she teased as they approached Raven and Qrow.

"…sorry about that," Raven said to Taiyang as she folded her arms. "I crossed a line. I'm just… I'm on edge, right now."

"Hey, it's cool. It's a stressful day, I get it," Taiyang said. The boy spread his arms in an offered hug, only to lower them slightly as he mentally felt for Raven's mood with his semblance once again. His suspicions were confirmed as Raven shot him an annoyed glare, before whirling on her heel and leaving the gym without another word. Qrow frowned as he turned his head to watch his sister go, and then put a hand on Taiyang's shoulder.

"Don't take it personally. You'll find out what's up soon."

Summer coughed awkwardly, and began to wring her hands in worry. "Is it something to do with our assignment?"

"You could say that, yeah," Qrow offered as he turned his attention to Summer. "We shouldn't let her get too far ahead, but before we go… do either of you two know that girl?" he asked as he inclined his head behind the pair. Summer and Taiyang turned, and caught sight of Qrow's target with ease.

A girl in a Beacon uniform was sitting alone at the bottom of the bleachers, and speaking with Professor Port. She had a black notebook in her lap, and was gesturing softly with her hands as she explained something to the older man. Her hair was a snow white bob cut, and her skin was incredibly fair. A few glittering rings wrapped around her fingers, and she had a small, expensive-looking necklace featuring a sapphire on a silver chain dangling over her chest.

"I… don't think so. I've never seen her before now," Taiyang admitted. He closed his eyes and focused in on the girl from across the room, only for his features to slip into a heavy frown. "But whoever she is, she's absolutely heartbroken over something, or someone. It's a deep pain. The kind you feel when someone close to you… passes away."

"I… _what?_" Qrow asked as he snapped his attention to Taiyang.

"Semblance," Taiyang stated plainly. "I'll give you more detail when we find Raven outside. Let's get going."

"I feel bad just leaving her, if you're right," Summer said as she trailed behind the two boys. "But I guess Professor Port can handle it? I mean, bringing up feelings like that without being told _would_ be pretty rude…"

"Yeah," Qrow replied uncomfortably. "I'm sure he can, and he's probably more qualified to deal with things like that than we are. If not, we'll figure out who she is and approach her later."

Qrow let his eyes linger upon the fair girl for a moment longer, before turning to follow his team as they exited the gym.

* * *

"I thought you didn't like repeating yourself," Adam said with a smug expression as he crossed his arms. He shifted slightly from his place upon the bed, and Kali giggled as she leaned deeper into his shoulder. Roman gave the faunus boy a venomous look, and grumbled something unflattering in a voice too quiet to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, _hilarious_. Looks like you're coming out of your shell," Roman spat.

"Could you do it again?" Bartholomew asked. "What are the time constraints on such a thing?"

Roman shrugged, and spun his cane around his hand in a vertical loop before catching it. "Sure, as long as the peanut gallery over there shuts up. It's a couple seconds at most, and I'm still getting the timing down. Hold the shirt up again."

Bartholomew raised his hand, which held Adam's old, torn shirt upon a hanger. Roman took a moment to collect himself before viciously swinging the white and black cane into the garment, and watching as the fabric took the impact and fluttered wildly. Moments later, an orange veil of energy flared around Roman's body, and another phantom hit seemed to impact the shirt in the same location out of nowhere.

Kali clapped and grinned widely, as Roman took a bow. "That's so cool. Can you do it with dust?"

"No, but maybe someday. For now, it's only repetition of simple forces. Pushes and pulls that come from me, or my weapon," Roman explained as he began to spin his cane again. After several loops, he thrust it into the ground, and rested his hands atop the curved head. "It's got several useful applications. I'll leave those to your imagination, for now."

Adam wrote down the details as Roman spoke, and nodded as he finished. "It's very…interesting, to say the least. I thought semblances couldn't do things like that… but I'm also in the dark on a lot of things, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"A semblance can be almost anything," Kali explained as she pushed off of Adam and stood. Roman slipped past and took her seat as she moved to stand where he had before. Kali turned to face her team once again, and flashed a wicked grin. "When you unlock yours, it'll all make sense."

"It might be a while," Adam lamented as he turned to a new page in his notebook. "The SDC kept us aura-suppressed down in the mines, with some kind of collar. It was humiliating, and responsible for a lot of injuries."

Roman quirked a brow, and began to look uneasy. "You came from Atlas?"

Adam simply nodded, and avoided Roman's eyes. "I'll… tell you more, later. The others already know a little. Let's focus on our assignment, for now."

For once, Roman didn't bother to protest, and instead turned his attention to Kali. "Yeah. Let's just do that. Show us what you've got, kitten."

Kali offered Roman a wink, before extending her right hand in a slow, laborious motion. She held her thumb and middle finger together as she curled the rest into her palm, and paused for a moment to create tension. The boys all leaned forward slightly in the silence, and Kali broke it with a simple snap. As she did so, a pair of pale blue, ghostly arms erupted from the small of her back and curled out and around her torso, giving her an appearance similar to a spider.

"Holy _shit_," Roman said with wide eyes. "What in the… what can they do? Are those functional?"

Kali replied by balling the ethereal hands into fists and throwing a few punches with them as she extended her natural arms into a stretch above her head. "Very. They make showering a hell of a lot faster, and carrying things much easier. They can also pull some fun little tricks with concussive force, but… I don't think it's smart to show off in our dorm."

"Concussive force," Bartholomew repeated as he set Adam's shirt down upon the bed and began to circle Kali. "Explain, if you would."

In lieu of a reply, Kali swept her right semblance-arm out before herself. A series of three small, flickering pockets of energy manifested before her, and began to float throughout the room. Adam hesitated as one of the swirls neared him and he put a hand out, before giving Kali a quizzical look. She nodded, and he poked at the oddity, only for it to begin floating away in the opposite direction.

"The right arm can create little… clusters of aura, I guess you could call them," Kali said as the aforementioned anomalies continued to slowly move about the room. "The left can detonate them with a snap. The explosions are pretty violent. Violent enough that we'd be out of a place to sleep tonight, if I triggered them."

"Well, you just showed me right the hell up," Roman commented as he raised a brow and shook his head. "How did you even develop something like this? Did you manage all that on day one?"

"No, of course not," Kali replied as she dispelled the extra limbs. The flickering points of energy faded along with them, and she moved to sit down beside Roman. "I've done a lot of fighting, and a lot of practice. My semblance evolved over time, but it evolved pretty quickly, out of necessity. It's probably still growing, honestly."

Adam finished transcribing once again, and let out a nervous sigh. "This all seems like a lot to live up to."

"Don't worry," Bartholomew reassured as he made his way to stand where Roman and Kali had demonstrated their skills. "We'll support you along the way, and when your semblance shows itself, we'll find a way to make the most of it. Mine, I think you'll all find, is rather visually unexciting, compared to the rest of you… and yet, it's incredibly useful. I've an immunity to sickness."

The remainder of Team OKRA simply stared in disbelief. Adam moved to put his pencil to paper once again, before raising it, placing it against the sheet, and raising it once more as he tilted his head.

"…so you can't fall ill. Ever."

"Correct," Bartholomew affirmed with a nod. "It's been tested time and time again, to the point where I've been intentionally injected with a nonlethal virus merely to confirm my suspicions. It did nothing to me, so far as medical professionals can tell."

"That's _insane_," Kali stated, her tone full of awe. "So you could bathe in sludge all day long, or make out with someone who has a cold and suffer nothing?"

"Correct again," Bartholomew nodded. "I'm somewhat impressed that those two thoughts came out in the order that they did, but regardless, it's true. Rather unbelievable, I know, but it's simply my gift."

"How did you even figure that out?" Roman inquired. "It seems like something that would be hard to catch on to, at first."

"It was quite simple, really," Bartholomew offered as he began to pace. "My entire family once got rather sick with food poisoning from bad shellfish, while I was seemingly unaffected. We chalked it up to luck, at first, until about a week later, everyone at home contracted a common cold. Again, I was untouched. After that, I began keeping a log of similar incidents, and it all seemed to add up. To confirm the hypothesis, I once disengaged my aura completely whilst visiting a friend who had been suffering from pink eye, and I contracted it rather quickly. The symptoms persisted for quite some time in me, but once I recovered and re-engaged my aura, things were back to normal. That's the only time I've ever been sick, and also the last time I plan to let it happen."

Adam shook his head in disbelief once again, and began to write as he kept his eye on the page. "All three of you… you're incredible, in wildly different ways. I can't help but feel th-"

"You _won't_ be a disappointment, Adam," Kali interrupted. The statement earned her Adam's full attention, and a melancholy look. "Even if your semblance is something comparatively unimpressive by your standards, we'll help you make use of it as best we can. I mean, yeah, Barty's is incredible, but it has almost no combat use. Mine can't be used to its full potential in closed areas, and Roman can very easily mess up the timing, or leave himself open while trying to focus on his during a fight, on top of it being very situational. They all come with drawbacks, and they're all special. Trust us."

Adam shifted uncomfortably, and set the notebook aside as he tried to find something to do with his hands. He settled on merely resting them in his lap as he kept his eye on the floor.

"Maybe you're right, but honestly… I don't _feel_ very special. Never have, and it's going to take a lot for something like that to even become possible."

"Yeah, well, you're special to us, so get used to it," Roman stated matter-of-factly as he stood and whipped his neck to the side. His fringe bounced lightly as Adam gave him a surprised look, and he returned it with an annoyed one of his own. "_What?_ Don't act so shocked. We're a team, and that means we take care of each other, regardless of hang-ups, quirks, semblances, or whatever other bullshit might get in the way. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're quite right," Bartholomew agreed as he took a seat on the bed across from the trio. "I think… it's just that none of us were expecting you to say such a thing. You're quite an interesting one, Roman."

"And a smart one, too," Kali added as she rested her hand atop one of Adam's. "Let's take a break, before our next classes. We've got all night and tomorrow morning to fill out the rest of what Port wanted from us, right?"

"Right," Bartholomew replied. "Consider that an order. We have about twenty minutes to ourselves before the next period, and I think we could all benefit from an intermission. I'm going to take a short walk, if anyone would care to join me."

"I'll go," Kali said enthusiastically as she stood up alongside Bartholomew. "I could use a chance to stretch my legs."

Bartholomew offered her a hand, and the cat faunus took it as the two made for the door.

"I'll see you next period, Adam. Meet me by the stairwell," Bartholomew remarked as the pair slipped out into the hall, leaving Roman and Adam alone.

"Well. That was a trip," Roman offered as he made his way toward the kitchenette. "Think I'm gonna get some water, and then make a call home to talk to my asshole dad. You want anything?"

"No," Adam replied almost immediately. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

Roman shrugged and slipped into the other section of the room. Adam watched Roman at the fridge through the open wall above the breakfast counter, before getting up off the bed and following him. After a moment's hesitation, Adam cleared his throat, and Roman whirled with a start as he nearly dropped the pitcher of water and glass he was holding.

"Holy shit, don't do that, man! I scare easily!"

"Sorry," Adam offered quickly as he moved a bit closer. "I just… wanted to thank you, personally. Alone. Your words mean a lot to me."

Roman raised a brow, and slowly poured himself a glass of water before taking a long, awkward sip.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't make it weird. I mean what I say, and we're in this for the long haul, alright? Try not to look at everything so pessimistically, and just enjoy the ride."

"I'll try," Adam replied as he gave Roman a smile. "Just… thanks."

"Uh-huh," Roman stated before taking another drink. He watched as Adam moved back into the main room and gathered his notebook off the bed, before exiting the room in silence. Roman shivered slightly, and set his glass down before taking out his scroll and beginning to navigate through his contacts. "And now, for something even more uncomfortable and awkward…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am so proud of this chapter title. Just let me have this one.

The next chapter is going to get a little… _interesting_. It's been an absolute nightmare to write for a multitude of reasons, one of the biggest being Summer's semblance. I'm somewhat expecting it to _still_ be a bit unclear and convoluted despite multiple revisions to how it's explained, but we'll see what happens. Get ready for some craziness.

**-RD**


	8. Foreshadowing

"…you got lucky. There's _no way_ that's legitimate. Do it again!"

Summer rolled her eyes and breathed in a deep sigh before closing her lids and beginning to relax. She rested her palms atop her thighs as she concentrated, and another aura-fueled vision danced upon the inside of her eyelids. Within mere seconds, a whole myriad of images, sounds, and sensations played out within her mind, and her eyes snapped open once again to survey her team. Qrow and Taiyang were both standing before her, looking at her in disbelief as she sat upon a wrought iron bench within the academy gardens. Raven stood off to the side, arms folded and scowling. Summer cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Provided we all remain where we are, and nothing I couldn't see happens elsewhere… one of the lilies in that hedge over there is going to fall somewhere in the next minute, and then two birds… um, brown and grey looking ones? Two birds are going to pass overhead between the hedges. Along with that… well, if I say something about it, it's going to change, but I saw one other thing, within the span of the next minute and a half or so. That gives me an idea," Summer finished as she dropped her hand from pointing at the hedge and took out her scroll, only to begin typing on the keypad furiously.

Qrow and Taiyang looked at each other, neither quite believing their leader's statements as they waited. Taiyang nervously rubbed his hands together, while Qrow folded his arms, and then put his hands in his pockets before slipping them out and folding his arms once again in a fit of nervous energy. Finally, he snorted, and took a seat beside Summer on the bench.

"…so what you're telling me is that you can see events a short while into the future… but only under given circumstances, and it has to be based on initial conditions that you set up in your mind. Based on reality, or what you assume is true. Is that it?"

"That's right," Summer clarified as she cast her eyes to the nearby hedge once again. A single lily fell to the dirt path below, and Taiyang's cheeks turned white at the sight.

"No… _way_."

"Way," Summer replied as she stopped fiddling with her scroll. She hovered a finger over one final button, and looked to Raven expectantly.

Raven let out a frustrated huff, and fixed Taiyang with a piercing glare. "There are hundreds… _thousands_ of flowers all around us, and one of them falling isn't exactly a hard call. Birds flying overhead isn't unlikely, either, and the whole concept of 'fate', or seeing the future, is absurd. All of this is stupid, and I don't believe a word of it."

The very second that Raven stopped talking, Summer pressed her thumb to the _Send_ button, and her teammates each received a message. Taiyang visibly jumped as his pocket vibrated, and he scrambled to pull the device out as Qrow and Raven did the same. Taiyang stared at his screen, where a message from Summer was displayed.

_There are hundreds, thousands of flowers all around us, and one of them falling isn't exactly a hard call. Birds flying overhead isn't unlikely, either, and the whole concept of 'fate', or seeing the future, is absurd. All of this is stupid, and I don't believe a word of it. –Raven_

The pallor of Raven's face shifted immediately to match Taiyang's, and she looked up from her scroll to Summer's smug expression.

"…is it still 'stupid' now, Raven?"

Instinctively, Raven looked up between the hedges and held her breath. No one on the team spoke as they waited together for any sign of birds. A lingering chill crept up Raven's chest and into her arms as she narrowed her eyes, waiting for something, anything to happen. Finally, Summer let out a gentle sigh, and shook her head. The team returned their attention to her as she began to speak once again.

"Well, looks like I set it up wrong, in my mind. No birds, after all. That happens, sometimes, but it's usually with small details. The big things, I can see coming if I focus and burn some aura."

"W-what do you mean, you set it up wrong?" Taiyang asked as he hastily put his scroll away and rubbed a hand along his chin.

"I mean, I'm reconstructing a scene in my mind, and then kinda… playing it in fast forward, to see how it plays out. I knew some birds were in the area, because they're visible in that tree, over there… but I guess I had them doing the wrong thing in my mind, initially, or I misjudged how many, or the type, and…" Summer paused, and smiled softly as two birds fitting her description darted between the hedges overhead. "…they were a little late, because of it."

"That's… incredible," Qrow stated. "How far can you see? How many times can you do it, before your aura breaks?"

"Not far at all," Summer lamented. "And… well, the record's three, so far. I don't like to push it, though- it takes a lot of concentration, and I have to zone out into my own head to see anything. I usually save it for when I get these… tingles. I can just sorta _feel_ when something's about to go wrong. That's actually how my semblance first started out, and when I began training it, it evolved into this. This sort of… premonition ability."

"Don't… _ever_ use it on me again," Raven seethed through clenched teeth. She glared viciously at Summer, and sucked in a tense breath. "I mean it. Don't set me up as one of your 'initial conditions', and don't tell me what you _think_ I'm going to do. There's no such thing as fate, and I don't need a watchdog prying into my supposed future. Keep your semblance out of my affairs."

"_Raven!_" Qrow barked in a harsh tone. He looked briefly at Summer, whose expression had wilted into one of deep sadness as she stared at the ground. "That's not a fair statement, and you know it! Don't jump on her back for something she was born with that might affect you! She's part of our team, and our leader!"

Raven sneered at her brother, and her shoulders shook in fury as she snapped her eyes to him. "She may have been born with it, but she can control it! I want no part of this!"

"Well if she uses it at all while you're around, you _will_ be in her visions, and you don't get to dictate when Summer uses her semblance! It could help us immensely in fights, and you're making her feel like garbage! You've defended me for my semblance for _years_, now. You should be understanding of hers," Qrow countered as he stood, looking ready for a fight.

Taiyang looked back and forth between the twins, before letting out a full body shiver as he tried to interrupt the argument. "And… what's your semblance, Qrow?"

"Bad luck," Qrow replied immediately without moving his eyes from Raven's. "I have a cute little radius of bad luck that affects everyone and everything near me, so long as my aura's up. It's been a huge burden and caused me a ton of trouble, but it's part of me. It's something I can use to my advantage, if I'm smart about it… and that's no different than Summer's situation. You know that, Raven."

Raven opened her mouth to say something in her defense, and paused as she caught sight of Summer sitting once again with her eyes closed. She watched as the other girl's aura flickered out, and then silver eyes opened to meet her own. Without another word, Raven turned on her heel and stomped off down the path.

"_Raven!_" Taiyang cried out as he began to jog after her. A sudden jerk at his wrist caused him to stop, and he looked down to see Summer's hand clasped firmly around it.

"Don't," she warned. "If you go, she slaps you, knees you in the stomach, and pushes you to the ground before heading back inside. I don't want you getting hurt."

Taiyang hesitated, before slipping out of Summer's grip and starting off down the path after his disappearing teammate.

"…thanks for the warning. You two stay here."

Leaves and flowers whipped past as Taiyang broke into a run in a desperate attempt to catch up to Raven. He barely saw a trail of black hair disappear around a corner in time to follow. With one final push, he managed to close the distance and reach out for Raven's shoulder.

"Raven, I just want to t-"

Taiyang never got to finish his sentence as a vicious slap rocked his cheek. The boy's face whipped to the side from the sheer force, and he felt a sharp knee crash into his abdomen as a speedy follow up. The move knocked the wind from his lungs, and Taiyang barely managed to get a hand up to catch the speeding palm aimed for the center of his chest. He pulled it in closely to his sternum, and Raven stumbled forward with a look of surprise as she became unbalanced. Taiyang fought back the urge to pull the girl into an embrace, and instead pushed the hand back to her as he let out a sputtering cough and put up a finger.

"Okay… _one_, not at all cool of you. And _two_… Summer said you'd knock my ass to the ground and escape, and gave me details on how you'd attack. I just used that to stop you, Raven. She can see _possibility_, not absolutes. Having knowledge of the future can change it, and what just happened is proof. She's not determining your 'destiny', or trying to command you. She's trying to help. Can't you see that?"

"And I don't _want_ that kind of help!" Raven cried. "I don't want her future sight, I don't want your empathy semblance prying into me, and I don't want you coming after me! I'm a very private person, Tai! You both need to back off. _Now_," Raven warned as she took a few steps backward.

The pair of teens both stared at each other in silence, before Taiyang let out a labored sigh and shook his head.

"…Summer feels guilty, and heartbroken. She _really_ likes you, Raven," Taiyang said softly. Raven stopped her retreat momentarily, and looked away, into the hedges.

"…stop."

"Qrow's lonely. He has been since we met, and I'd wager he's been that way for a long time, even before that. Pulling a stunt like this is making him feel lonelier, and I know that's not what you want. I can feel how much you two care about each other," Taiyang explained as he took a step forward. Raven remained still, and crossed her arms.

"…Summer's semblance can't see this far into the future, supposedly, so let _me_ tell you what's going to happen if you take another step. I'm going to rearrange your face and go to Ozpin's office to demand a team transfer. Last warning."

Taiyang paused, and shook his head sadly before taking another slow step forward. Raven narrowed her eyes at him, before looking to the ground, defeated.

"I don't think you will," Taiyang protested. "You're exhausted. Physically, emotionally… you're angry, tense, worried, scared… about what, I don't know, but I can understand all of those feelings. You're not the only one, Raven. The one thing I'm picking up from you that I don't understand is… shame," Taiyang said while lowering his voice. "It's been there since the start of this class, so it isn't about what just happened. Why are you ashamed?"

Raven sniffed softly, and brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes as she kept them off of Taiyang's.

"…it's my semblance, alright? I don't _have_ one. Are you happy, now? I've trained since I could walk to be a huntress, and I still haven't unlocked mine, and when I do, it might end up being something like Qrow's. I'm not ready for that, and I'm not happy not having it, either… and I can't admit what I just told you to him, because it would make him feel even worse than he already does. Is that what you wanted to hear? And don't you _dare_ try to hug me."

Taiyang paused, very much caught before he had even begun to try to raise his arms. He cleared his throat, and shifted his weight awkwardly to one side.

"…_now_ who's reading the future?"

Raven snorted, and Taiyang recoiled a bit before taking a step back. Another, unfamiliar twinge of emotion registered in his mind, emanating from Raven. Taiyang tried to block it out of his mind as quickly as possible, and gently laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"Raven, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with… but my semblance is passive, like your brother's. I can't help it… but I can help _you_. I'll scribe for Port's assignment, and we can keep your lack of semblance between us, for now. If you want, I can explain it to Summer later, but it doesn't make you any less cool, in my eyes. The fact that you're as good as you apparently are, from what Kali told us at lunch, _without_ a semblance actually makes you even more badass. Summer isn't the type to judge, either," Taiyang explained.

Raven stared at the boy's digits, before halfheartedly swatting them away. "No. I'll tell her, during next period. I have to apologize already, anyway," she finished in a small voice. "Can I just… have some time alone, for a bit?"

"Of course. I'll let the others know you're okay, and… don't be so hard on yourself, alright? We all like you," Taiyang reassured as he stepped back again and turned toward the path they had taken previously.

"Easier said than done," Raven spat. "Sorry. And… thanks. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just need sleep. I'll be fine tomorrow."

_That isn't true_, Taiyang thought to himself as he turned and raised a dismissive hand. "It's cool. We'll catch up during Free Sparring tonight."

"Sure," Raven said in a voice low enough that she knew he wouldn't hear it. She turned away from her companion and shook her head before walking off down the opposite path at a brisk pace.

* * *

Bartholomew checked his wristwatch once again as he waited by the stairs leading up to the second floor. He tapped his foot nervously before whirling and peeking through the small glass window within the wood once again, and letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Waiting for someone?" Taiyang asked as he emerged into the hallway from the glass doors leading outside. Bartholomew snapped his attention to the other boy, and offered a series of nods.

"Yes, yes, Adam is due to be on his way to Legends of Remnant with me at any moment… unless, of course, he's already there. He doesn't have a scroll, so I've no way of knowing."

Taiyang blinked in surprise, and moved to stand next to Bartholomew. "No scroll? That's unusual. I'm headed that way, too, so I'll wait with you."

"No, no, we're cutting it close, already. I'll meet you there," Bartholomew offered as he checked his watch once again.

"What if I go, and then send you a text if he… well, never mind," Taiyang said with a smirk as the door finally opened and Adam appeared into the hallway. The faunus looked back and forth between the other boys, and nodded softly.

"…are we heading to Legends together?"

"_Yes_," Bartholomew said with an unusual bite in his tone. "Now come, we haven't a moment to lose. We can't be late for Professor Ozpin's class."

"Professor _Ozpin_ teaches this class?" Adam echoed as he blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think we were all pretty shocked when we found out," Taiyang clarified as the trio began to walk through the rapidly clogging halls. A throng of students clumped together as they tried to pass through an intersection safely, and the blonde boy ended up rubbing shoulders with a giant of a student he had never seen before.

"From what I've heard, the decision was last minute," the burly teen said in a deep voice. "Apparently, Professor Rembrandt was set to teach the course as he has for years, but he elected to go back into the field full time after the former headmaster's… passing. Professor Ozpin graciously stepped in to allow him to take his leave."

Bartholomew craned his neck to look up at the new arrival, and found himself staring into a round, tanned face with a rather pleasant demeanor. The boy's hair was shaved nearly down to the skin, and his coffee colored eyes seemed to be full of silent thought.

"Might I ask how you came by such information? I highly doubt that such a thing is widely known."

The massive boy nodded, and spoke once again as the group of students made it past the chokepoint and continued down the hall.

"My family knows Professor Rembrandt well. Yatsuhashi Daichi. Team JHRY," he offered.

"Bartholomew Oobleck, Team OKRA, and this is Adam Taurus, from the same," Bartholomew replied with a quick gesture to his companion. Adam nodded carefully in Yatsuhashi's general direction, before returning his attention to their path.

"Taiyang Xiao Long. STRQ," the blonde offered with a halfhearted wave. "How are we looking on time?"

Bartholomew checked his watch once again, and made a dissatisfied noise. "We've about one minute to make it around another corner. Seating may be suboptimal."

Adam looked away from Bartholomew, feeling guilty as he coughed into his hand. "Then it's a good thing that most classes are fifteen students or less."

Bartholomew merely made another noise of discontent in reply, and increased his pace. The other three boys followed in a straight line as they tried to worm their way through the crowd, only for Yatsuhashi to put his hand upon Bartholomew's shoulder.

"Allow me."

Before Bartholomew could reply, Yatsuhashi edged past to the front of the line and began to simply stroll through the crowd at a purposeful pace. The other students seemed to clear out around him as he made a show of walking with intent, and gave polite nodes to those he passed. Bartholomew, Adam, and Taiyang followed along in the gap left behind, and the quartet arrived at their destination with seconds to spare.

"Well. You're a good guy to have around," Taiyang joked as he reached up to pat Yatsuhashi on the upper back. "Maybe our teams should rub shoulders. We could use an escort through the halls."

Yatsuhashi let out a mirthful laugh as the group passed Professor Ozpin. They each offered polite nods and a greeting, and then began walking up the stairs into the available seats.

"Well, I, for one, would be more than happy. I can introduce you to our leader now, as a start. It looks like he's reserved a row."

Yatsuhashi led the way into the line of seats, and Bartholomew followed. Taiyang moved to bring up the rear, only to pause as he noticed Adam frozen at the end of the row, glaring daggers down past Yatsuhashi.

"…Adam? What's wrong?"

The faunus said nothing, his mind racing as he watched Jay Winchester reach over Yatushashi and grip Bartholomew's hand in a firm shake.

* * *

Raven took another deep breath, before opening her eyes and looking once again into the reflective glass before herself. Two tired, anxious crimson orbs stared back at her, and her white-knuckled grip on the sides of the sink tightened. She took a long, hard look at herself, and found a glint of moisture building up in the corner of her left eye. The sight hit the center of her chest like a high-caliber bullet, and she looked down into the sink, feeling defeated.

"_Fuck._"

Raven took a deep breath, and brought her eyes back up to stare at the girl in the glass once again. She channeled more fury into her gaze as she grumbled, and cleared her throat. The glistening point threatened to draw her attention once again, and Raven raised the back of her hand to quickly wipe at her eyes before setting it back on the side of the sink. With a shuddering breath, Raven began to speak in a near whisper, half grumbling and half spitting each word.

"You're going out there, and pulling Summer aside before you go into History together. You're going to apologize, admit that you're stupid, petty, and think she's a good person." For a moment, the fluorescent lights of the bathroom turned to scattered candles all around the mirror in Raven's mind, and her reflection seemed to gain a red, sleeveless vest in place of her black uniform jacket. "…despite everything…"

"…I don't think you're stupid, _or_ petty," came a small voice from inside of one of the stalls. Raven's eyes widened as she looked at the door through the mirror in absolute horror, and felt her heart stop beating as the sound of a toilet flushing echoed off the walls of the bathroom. Suddenly, Raven's melancholy gave way to embarrassment and anger as she grit her teeth and turned to look at the green door in earnest.

"And you've been here this entire time?" Raven spat as she folded her arms and leaned her rear back into the sink. The door creaked softly as it slowly swung outward to reveal an equally embarrassed Summer Rose.

"Um… yeah," the girl admitted with a sheepish smile. She took her time walking to the sink next to Raven's, and began to wash her hands while avoiding eye contact. Raven paused as she tried to collect her thoughts, and listened to the running water.

"Why, exactly, would you come all the way back up to the bathroom in our hallway, rather than use one closer to the classrooms?"

"Shy bladder. I can't pee with people around. It's a thing," Summer admitted nonchalantly as she ran her semi-wet hands through her hair, working to style it a bit. She stole a sideways glance at Raven, to find that the other girl once again had a hand covering her face as she sighed.

"You _would_ be fine with just outright admitting something like that, wouldn't you?" Raven asked, before shaking her head and dropping the hand. "Never mind. I already know the answer."

"Did you really come all the way up here just to rehearse what you were going to say to me?" Summer inquired as she finally turned the sink off, and grabbed a few paper towels. "That's… really sweet of you, actually."

"I am _not_ sweet," Raven seethed. Summer's ever-present grin only widened at the words, and she turned to face her friend while clasping her hands behind herself.

"Alright, fine, you're… _cool_. Mysterious and sophisticated, even. Speaking of, what did you mean when you said I'm a good person 'despite everything'?"

Raven froze as Qrow's texts from earlier lingered in her thoughts. The stress of adding to his mistakes and compromising their cover even more leapt to the forefront of her mind, and she fished quickly for an excuse to satisfy her leader.

"…your semblance," Raven said slowly. "I thought that was obvious."

"Oh," Summer replied in a crestfallen tone. "Yeah. That. You know, I wasn't upset with you, or anything. I mean, I get it. It can be scary, to some people. Maybe to a lot of people," Summer offered as she walked back to the outside of the bathroom stall and leaned against the wall.

"I'm _not_ scared," Raven boasted. "It's a combination of a lot of things, and it's a long story."

Summer pulled out her scroll and flipped the case open. "Well, we've still got twenty minutes before class. I'd like to hear it. After all, we've got this whole bathroom to ourselves. Probably."

Raven's heart elected to pause once again as she flicked her eyes to the other two stalls, only to find the doors wide open. She let loose a breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding, and rolled her eyes up to the lights glowing softly above her.

"_Hilarious_. I guess I at least owe you that much, though. It's two things. The easy one is jealousy. The hard one is… the concept of fate in general."

"Jealousy?" Summer repeated. "Because of your own semblance?"

"Because of my _lack_ of a semblance, Summer," Raven said in a deadpan voice. "I've got nothing. I've been actively trying for years to get the stupid thing to trigger, and I come up with nothing, every time. And don't you dare tell me it's usually first unlocked by stress, or associated with a strong emotion," Raven warned. Summer abruptly closed her mouth and adopted a guilty look as she scuffed a shoe along the tile floor. "I've had more stress and felt more _strong emotions_ than most people here. You don't even know."

"You're right, I don't," Summer agreed as she twisted the ball of her foot into the tile before letting her heel drop. "But I do still think you're cool, despite not having found your semblance, yet. Cooler than me, for sure."

Raven balked, and flushed slightly despite herself. "Summer, this isn't about feeling _cool_. This isn't like that. This is about feeling _valid_. What kind of huntress has no semblance?"

"What kind of adult thinks they'll never get one?" Summer countered as she finally worked up the nerve to look at Raven once again. "You need to relax, Raven. We're not going to go around shouting it from the rooftops, and Tai isn't going to judge you. He knows how you feel."

"_I know_," Raven snarled. "And that's beginning to become a problem, too. He's… every time he talks to me, in that… _stupid_, caring, tone of his, he's just…"

"…adorable? Hot? Endearing? Crush-worthy?" Summer offered with a smirk.

Raven blew a lock of hair out of her face and let out a snort.

"I'm not answering any of those, but knowing that _he_ knows exactly how I'm feeling at any given moment, without even trying, is making things a lot harder. I don't like people prying into my life, Summer. Even being cordial to you two has been _exhausting_… and I like you two. I'm at my limit for meeting people and making nice already."

"And I'm guessing that's part of why you have issues with my semblance?" Summer asked as she pushed off the wall and began to approach. "You hate the feeling of a loss of control."

"I've fought for the right for control over my life for as long as I can remember. Home was _hell_, Summer. Qrow and I have been pushed to the limit and beyond it since we were just children, and even getting to Beacon was a struggle. I don't want to be told what I'm _about_ to do, especially by someone who doesn't know the real me," Raven finished as Summer stopped just before her. The two girls locked eyes, and for the first time, Raven took note of their unusual color.

"So… don't do it," Summer said simply as she shrugged. "My semblance might tell you something like… 'hey Raven, if you tell Tai you think he's good-looking in the next five minutes, he'll kiss you on the cheek'. All you have to do is _not_ tell him that, to break out of the events that follow. It's really that simple."

Raven clenched her jaw, and narrowed her eyes. "I see what you're doing, and you're _not_ being subtle. Stop that."

"All I'm saying is you two are cute," Summer said as innocently as possible while rocking on her heels. "I could give another example."

"No, I get it," Raven clarified while raising her hands defensively. "Just make sure you _do_ use a different example, next time. The thing about that is, if you're using your semblance to help us out, you're going to expect me to go along with it, aren't you? That's part of your role as leader. I'm supposed to follow your orders, and get the job done."

"Mm… not necessarily," Summer offered with another shrug. "My job as leader is more about trusting _you_ to make the right call, based on what I know about you. If I make a prediction, and you think it's better not to follow it… then I'll trust you on that decision. In fact, I can say right now that when it comes down to something like that, I think you _will_ make the right decision."

Raven allowed the statement to hang for a moment, before again letting out a heavy sigh. "Whatever _that_ means. You're not still on about Tai, are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Summer said in a singsong tone. "Either way, we probably should start walking to class, at this point. I'm totally ready to just forget about earlier, and move on. Are we good?"

"Yes, Summer, we're… good," Raven said with a frown. "I'll _try_ not to let your semblance get to me. I just want to be allowed to make my own decisions, without feeling like I'm on invisible puppet strings. Is that too much to ask?"

"Nope," Summer replied immediately. "And that starts now. Time to make a choice," she insisted as she spread her arms wide.

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned with a hint of horror in her voice.

"Hug me… or don't," Summer offered. "Your choice. I won't be mad either way."

Raven made a noise akin to a valve leaking air as she fought the greatest internal battle of her life. After seconds of feeling as though her face was sliding off her skull, she leaned forward and gently wrapped her arms around her leader in an awkward, forced hug. Summer returned the gesture with a surprising warmth, and Raven found herself lingering in the gesture for longer than she'd intended before pulling back.

"…choice made. Now, let's get to History."

Summer beamed as she walked past Raven and headed to the bathroom door.

"You feel a little better, don't you?"

"…shut up, Summer."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter, more than any other in any story I've written, went through the most revisions and had the longest writing process by _far_. Yatsuhashi wasn't originally going to appear in this story at all, even when 'CFVY' shows up later on, but I still hadn't pinned down who the last member of Jay and Robin's team would be. I considered leaving the last member out of the story entirely, but that honestly just seems lame, so I'm working all of **Team JHRY (Jury)** into Volume 1 and the future of this story. It'll help to make the world feel more fleshed out, and gives me more characters to work with in the far future. 'H' will show up soon enough. Next update on Monday.

**NOTE: **Team JHRY was originally referred to as "Team WHYR (Wire)" in the first upload of this chapter. WHRY was a placeholder name, as I didn't have a good name for Jay's team at this point. They're referred to as JHRY in Chapter 15, and it seems like that's a different team- it's not. I went back and edited the author's note here before uploading 16, which features a lot of JHRY. Sorry for any confusion.

**-RD**


	9. Like A Glove

"And so, in ages past, humans and faunus alike reveled in their natural magical abilities, without relying upon the use of dust… or so the story goes. The reason I share this tale with you, at the outset of your first year, is to consider its implications, and how they apply to _your_ lives, thousands of years later. For example, if what I have said is true… can anyone think of something about society, or our abilities today, that might line up with my words?"

Professor Ozpin finally stopped his recounting of the supposed origins of humanity and cast his free hand out to the audience of students, while the other rested atop his cane. The shaft was planted firmly into the wooden boards of the floor, and seemed polished to a mirror sheen. For several seconds, no one moved or spoke as they tried to review the headmaster's story in their minds. Finally, Bartholomew slowly raised his hand, barely to head level, and Professor Ozpin's neutral expression shifted into a knowing smile.

"Yes, Bartholomew? Share your thoughts with us, if you would."

Bartholomew took a deep breath as he stood from his seat, and watched nervously as all eyes in the room turned to him. He swallowed hard and brought a shaky hand up to brush his drooping bangs from his eyes, before working up the nerve to speak.

"Well, you said that… two gods, of light and darkness, created humans and faunus, and gifted us magical power. When our kind became unworthy to wield their gifts due to our predilection for war between the two races, that power was stripped away. However… I still see 'magic' in all of us, human and faunus alike, _without_ the use of dust. Glimmers and comparatively small abilities and unexplainable talents that I cannot describe in any other way… and now, I can't help but wonder if that's why they're called 'semblances'. They're mere semblances of the power we once used to have… and maybe one day could have again, if only we were to regain our worth in the eyes of the gods."

Professor Ozpin walked around his desk and picked up a stainless steel tumbler full of liquid as Bartholomew spoke. He kept his eyes on the ceramic mug placed in the center of the desk as he poured and listened, and only after the cup was full did he look back up into the audience. The headmaster trained his eyes on Bartholomew's as he slowly drank, and then let his smirk turn into a full-on smile.

"…now, wouldn't _that_ be something. You're quite astute, Mr. Oobleck, and your opinion on semblances is one that I personally share. That tale was told to me by an old man from Mistral, many years ago. It changed my perspective on how I look at students, their potential, and their semblances… and I can only hope that it changes the way you look at each other, as well. Particularly… between humans and faunus," Professor Ozpin finished with a pointed look at Bartholomew's row.

Adam shifted in his seat from his position at the end of the aisle, and he held his breath as he saw Professor Ozpin look up. After seeing that he wasn't the target, he slowly breathed out, and turned his eyes to follow the headmaster's gaze. Adam found himself looking over at Jay Winchester, who seemed incredibly uncomfortable and had his eyes locked on Professor Ozpin's in silence. After mere seconds, the blonde broke away and looked off to the wall opposite of Adam, his jaw clenched and his features sullen.

With a small chuckle at his personal victory, Professor Ozpin turned and began to pace the floor, keeping his eyes trained on the wood.

"Now, with that in mind, let's continue off of that theory- what, might I ask, is dust?"

Taiyang let out a subtle groan as he brought his hands up to rub at his temples. The boy closed his eyes as he whispered to Adam, looking almost constipated.

"How are _we_ supposed to know? Aren't these mysteries that people have been working on since before we were born? And why are we just assuming that all of this is true, anyway? Where's the proof?"

"…I think I might know, if it _is_ all truth… and I don't like the answer," Adam replied in an equally hushed tone. A sickening feeling pulsed through his chest, and he tried looking everywhere in the room but at Professor Ozpin as the lecture hall descended into uncomfortable silence. Adam jumped and felt his heart beat double time as a sharp noise rang out, and he looked up just in time to see Professor Ozpin's cane bounce up off the floor and into a spin. The headmaster depressed the handle on the side of the weapon and stored it back upon his belt in one smooth motion, before raising his cup to the crowd.

"As I thought. Not an easy question, and depending on where your mind wanders, perhaps an uncomfortable one. Consider that your homework, for this evening. Answer me, as best you can… 'what is dust?' No matter what you write, or how much, there are no wrong answers. I simply wish to hear your theories, and to give you an opportunity to share them. Soon, you'll all be sharing much more. Take a moment to collect your weaponry, and then meet me down here, if you would," Professor Ozpin instructed as he moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

Adam was the first to move as he grabbed his katana from below his seat and stood. He immediately made his way down the steps toward Professor Ozpin, and chanced a look over his shoulder toward the row from which he came. Jay was having a tense conversation with Yatsuhashi as neither moved from their seats, while Taiyang and Bartholomew caught up to Adam quite quickly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Taiyang asked with a concerned frown as he moved to stand beside Adam in the space before the headmaster's desk.

"I'll be fine. We'll talk once I know we're safe to do so," Adam said softly as Bartholomew took position on his other side.

"Unfortunately, our next classes are different, but we should be able to talk privately soon," Bartholomew reassured.

"I hope you're right. It may be important," Adam replied as other students began to assemble in a semicircle around Professor Ozpin. Jay and Yatsuhashi finally made their way down to join the crowd, though they stood on the opposite side of the floor as Adam and his friends. The faunus let out a sigh of relief as he took note of their position, and turned his full attention back to the professor.

"I feel it is my duty as headmaster to remind you all that you have one more period of typical classes before free sparring, and that the gap between those two is longer than usual. That gap exists for a reason, and though I've asked your professors to tell you what I'm about to divulge… one can never be too careful with reminders of important matters. The longer gap between classes exists so that you can all return to your dorms and get changed into something looser and casual. Sparring in school uniforms is not only uncomfortable, but counterproductive. That being said… don't be late. Professor Goodwitch isn't fond of tardiness. I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon, when we'll discuss both dust, and what evidence exists that the two gods did indeed once walk upon our soil."

Bartholomew and Taiyang mumbled amongst themselves as they led the other students toward the exit of the room. Adam remained in place as he took out his notebook and flipped to a new page, before rummaging in his pocket to find his pencil. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand impact his shoulder, and looked up to find Jay patting him lightly as the larger boy passed. Adam shivered as he watched Jay continue on into the hallway with Yatsuhashi, and then shook his head before writing '_What is dust?_' at the top of the empty page.

"How are you finding Beacon, thus far?"

Adam blinked and looked up, only to find himself alone in the room with Professor Ozpin.

"It's… very different. Mostly in a good way," Adam admitted as he let his eye wander to the doorway. Taiyang lingered just outside in the hall, out of earshot.

"I'm glad to hear it. Has your team worked out for you?" the headmaster asked as he circled his desk once again, and slipped into the waiting seat.

"Extremely well. They're all good people, and I'm trying to get to know them better. They've all been supportive and outgoing… and so has Team STRQ," Adam replied as he closed his notebook and slipped it back into his bag.

"Team STRQ," Professor Ozpin repeated. "How curious. I'll make a point to pay more attention to them. Where are you off to, next?"

"Plant Sciences," Adam said in the most neutral tone he could manage. Despite the effort, it wasn't enough to hide his apprehension. Professor Ozpin merely chuckled as he waved a hand, while the other brought his mug to his lips once again.

"Give it a chance. You never know what you might find interesting. Good luck, Adam. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Thank you, Professor," Adam offered before turning and making his way out of the room. He picked up his pace as he felt eyes on his back, and shivered as he made his way up to Taiyang. The other boy nodded and turned, before the pair began to make their way down the hall.

"Barty said he had Weapon Crafting next, and it seems like everyone's got either that or Plant Sciences. Figured you were with me," Taiyang explained.

"I am, in that case," Adam replied. "Sorry for the delay. Are you feeling alright? You looked almost sick, earlier."

"Me?" Taiyang questioned as he pointed a finger into his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine, but when things get too intellectual for too long, my eyes glaze over and I start to die inside. What about you? You looked kinda… pissed, when class started."

"…I don't think we should associate with Yatsuhashi," Adam snarled. "At least, not OKRA. _You_ should be fine."

"Whoa, hold on. What's that mean?" Taiyang pressed as he stopped walking. Adam pulled a face as he turned back toward Taiyang, and shook his head.

"Jay Winchester. He's… he's a complete asshole, and so is his brother. I had History with the pair of them, and they spent most of the class antagonizing me," Adam complained.

Taiyang searched Adam's face, before cracking his knuckles. "Jay seemed fine to me, just now, but don't take that the wrong way. Maybe it's just when they're together? Maybe Yatsu doesn't know? I mean, can you imagine _that_ guy pushing you around?"

Adam considered the notion, before turning away from Taiyang and beginning to walk once again.

"No, but we only just met. As for the brothers… _maybe_. I suppose he did seem quieter. Maybe even more… tolerable."

"Then go with that, until we know for sure," Taiyang offered as he moved to catch up. "No sense assuming the worst, just yet."

Adam opened his mouth to retort, before thinking better of it.

"…let's just get to our next class."

* * *

"…so, yeah. I think I might have wet myself a little," Kali stated as she unbuttoned her jacket. Roman kept his eyes locked upon the small of her back as she shuffled out of the garment, while Bartholomew respectfully faced away from the pair.

"Come now, Professor Calavera isn't _that_ intimidating, is she? She simply enforces discipline and holds her students to high standards. To be honest, I find it refreshing, compared to how lax most of the other professors seem to be," Bartholomew countered as he began taking off his own uniform.

"Again with the crazy talk. Keep that up, and we may have to get you checked out by a psychiatrist," Roman joked as he rolled off his top and tossed it over his shoulder. The shirt draped near perfectly over Bartholomew's head, and the boy let out a labored sigh.

"Would you _mind?_ We only have a few minutes to get changed and get to the amphitheater."

"We'll be fine," Kali reassured. She stripped down to just her black bra and panties, and ignored her teammates as she began to rifle through the closet on her side of the room. Roman stopped in the middle of removing his slacks to watch silently as Kali's back muscles flexed. The overhead lights seemed to give her skin an ethereal glow, and the boy found himself lost in the curves of her shoulder blades.

"…did Roman die, or is he busy doing something inappropriate? He's never silent for this long," Bartholomew questioned after several moments of silence.

"He's probably busy checking out my ass," Kali informed as she pulled down her casual outfit and turned, only to find that her assumption was completely correct. Roman merely laughed and looked farther down as he returned to his task, while Kali rolled her eyes. "I don't really care, either way. You'll probably both have seen me totally nude by the end of the week."

"I will absolutely hold you to that," Roman said with a filthy grin as he pulled on a pair of black jeans. He finished off his look a leopard print sleeveless tee and several multicolored bracelets upon his left wrist.

Bartholomew made a noise of disgust, and turned to face his team. He wore a simple combination of a light blue turtleneck and khakis, along with dark brown dress shoes.

"To be frank, given that we'll be cohabiting for four years, such a thing _does_ seem a likely accident for everyone here. I see no need to accelerate the occurrence, especially when it will, to put it lightly, make things weird."

"Implying that we're not weird already," Kali countered as she finished off her own outfit. The faunus had donned a black tube top surrounded by an open white leather cropped jacket that hung only to her navel, and white leather pants. The look was topped off by a black studded belt featuring two holsters and a golden buckle. Upon her feet were a pair of black stilettos, each accented by golden stones embedded around the toe of the shoe.

"The weirdest thing, honestly, is that Adam won't change with us. I mean, I've already seen _him_ naked, so what's the big deal?" Roman asked with a shrug as he picked up his cane and began to twirl the weapon in his right hand.

Kali and Bartholomew exchanged an uneasy look, before the faunus twitched her ears and spoke.

"…his eye, probably. That, or it's me."

"It's you," Adam confirmed as he pushed open the door. He wore the black suede shirt and acid-washed jeans that Roman had given him, and had his worn katana strapped to his belt once again. "The walls are thin, you know, and I can quite easily keep the bandanna in place while changing a shirt. I simply don't feel comfortable stripping down in front of a lady, or watching her do the same so casually."

Roman and Kali both snickered in unison as Bartholomew shot them a dangerous glare.

"Don't start, you tw-"

"Adam, I'm about as far from a _lady_ as you can get. Still, if you're not cool with it, then that's fine. I'll break you, eventually," Kali teased. Roman did one final loop of his cane, before nodding in Adam's general direction.

"We need to get you laid, my good man."

Adam furrowed his brows, and shook his head.

"Come. Let's just… get to our last class, for the day. I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

Kali was the first to join Adam near the door, and laid a gentle hand upon his biceps. He looked down to see a pair of golden pistols in the holsters upon her belt, and raised a brow.

"To be completely honest, _I_ think it's sweet, in an innocent, boyish sort of way. Don't let Roman get to you."

Bartholomew was next in line, and nodded in agreement as he and Kali slipped past to enter the hallway. In his hand was a simple spiked mace that seemed to feature some sort of gun barrel for a handle.

"Stay true to your own moral compass, my friend. It may end up being the only thing that keeps you moving forward, at times."

Adam remained in the room for a moment as Roman approached, and stopped before him. The two boys eyed each other up, and Roman gave Adam a quick nod.

"…you do know I'm just messing with ya, right?"

"I do," Adam confirmed as he tilted his head. "Perhaps it's time I start to return the favor."

"Oh, by all means, brother. Now, come on. Let's not keep Raven and Summer waiting. I hope they're still in skirts. Lots of jumping and rolling in sparring," Roman mused as he rubbed his hands together. Adam shook his head yet again and followed behind Roman.

"I hope they're wearing overalls and ponchos, just so you don't get your way."

"Why you gotta trample on my dreams?"

* * *

Summer capered along through the halls in front of her team, wearing her casual black combat skirt, corset, and knee-high boots. Her white cape billowed behind her as she twirled, all smiles and humming softly.

"You're really _that_ excited to get your hands dirty?" Qrow asked as he shuffled along, dragging his feet against the crimson carpet of the hallway. He wore a pair of cargo pants and a band shirt featuring a boat being dragged beneath the surface of the ocean by overlarge tentacles. Both items of clothing looked brand new.

"Mm… not necessarily," Summer countered as she continued her jolly display with a twirl of her long mace. "I just think people like us are at their best and brightest in a fight, and I like to see what others can do. It's really, really fun to see how a fighting style or semblance reflects a personality. It's like a conversation… with _blades and guns_."

"Well, don't expect people to be very talkative, tonight. After all, it's only day one, and I'm sure we're about to get hit with a litany of ground rules," Taiyang grumbled. "From what I've heard of Professor Goodwitch, she makes Professor Calavera look like a cheerleader."

Summer gave the boy a disappointed look, and let her eyes trail up his body to take in his unfamiliar clothing. Taiyang had chosen a pair of brown board shorts with yellow bands along the cuffs, which hung down over his knees. His upper body was covered by a puffy, sleeveless vest of dark green color. Upon his elbows, Taiyang wore protective yellow pads held in place by black, stretchy material, and he wore padded fingerless gloves to match. In his right hand was Reel Talk, slung up over his shoulder.

"I hope you're wrong, Tai. I want to see at _least_ one fight, tonight. Ooh, maybe Goodwitch will fight for us? That would be cool!"

Raven cleared her throat, and awkwardly looked up as her team turned their attention to her. She had chosen to wear her sleeveless red vest and black skirt as her casual outfit. After all, it was the only set of clothes she owned bar her Beacon uniform.

"If we're allowed to fight tonight, I owe Kali a duel. So… look forward to that, I guess."

Summer squealed in delight at the statement as the team approached the amphitheater, and Raven rolled her eyes. Qrow muttered something to himself and moved to follow Summer with his hands in his pockets and his sword affixed to the back of his belt. Taiyang reached to out to the side, and intertwined his fingers with Raven's as the two reached the doors. Raven froze in place, eyes wide and furious as she snapped her head to the side and gave Taiyang a look.

"_Hey,_" he began in a soft, gentle whisper. "Try to relax. Please? We're all here to support you, whether it's through a fight, or weird feelings, or even finding your semblance. How'd it go with Summer?"

"It went… _fine_," Raven admitted as she slipped her hand from Taiyang's grasp. "We're fine. I'm just having a bad day, all around. Professor Calavera was all over me, and for some reason, I feel like she was singling me out in her class. It's got me on edge. Now, back off, and don't touch me."

Taiyang shrugged, and leaned against the frame of the door as he folded his arms. "I'm pretty sure she gives that feeling to everyone, Raves. I don't think she meant an-"

"_Raves?_" Raven's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she bared her teeth.

"…yeah. It's just a cute name, is all," Taiyang said as inoffensively as possible.

Raven's expression remained soured for a moment, before she snorted and began to walk once again. "If it's a choice between you touching me and calling me _that_, I'll take the name. Don't use it in front of anyone else."

Taiyang watched the girl walk for all of a moment, before chuckling softly to himself and moving to catch up. "You like it, don't you?"

Raven chose not to answer as she made her way up into the bleachers. Wild, uncoordinated waving from two girls caught her attention on the left, and she sighed to herself as she made her way over to join Summer and Kali. Taiyang wasn't far behind, and sat on her other side as she took a place next to their leader.

"Could you two do a little less of that sort of thing? _So_ many people are staring at the eight of us right now."

"Yeah, 'cause we're a sight to see," Kali teased. "You look _super_ cute with bare arms, Raven. Where'd you get this thing?" she asked as she reached over Summer's lap and pinched at the fabric around Raven's shoulder.

"I… made it myself, actually," Raven replied. The statement brought about a quick memory of a flattened switch being slammed into her knuckles, causing her to drop her sewing needle as she worked it through a swatch of cloth. A harsh, disappointed masculine voice range out in her ears along with it, and for a moment, drowned out the din of the crowd of students.

_Wrong! I expect better!_

"That's so cool! I used to make my own, too, but then I got lazy. That, and I look good in white leather," Kali stated boastfully.

"…you do," Raven agreed as she leaned slightly forward to look down the row. Qrow had taken a seat on the opposite side of the two teams, and seemed to be having a conversation with Adam. Raven allowed herself a small smile at the sight, and leaned back as she focused on controlling her breathing. Summer and Taiyang started a conversation across Raven's body, and the girl worked to actively block it out in a sort of small meditation, until a shrill sound pierced through her thoughts.

Most of the crowd of students jumped in surprise as they fell silent. Raven merely opened her eyes, and looked down to the stage, where Professor Glynda Goodwitch stood waiting with a silver whistle in her mouth. She idly bounced a riding crop against her hand as she waited for dramatic effect, and then let the whistle slip back down from her lips to hang on its attached cord necklace.

"…free sparring," Professor Goodwitch began in a tone wreathed in ice. "Many of you have been looking forward to this. Others among you dread it. I am well aware that this is not every student's main focus, but for the duration of this class, it _will_ be. Similarly to some other professors you have, I tolerate _no_ fooling around when you are on my time."

"_Professor Calavera!_" someone called out from the crowd, only to earn a spattering of laughter from the other students. Professor Goodwitch's eyes snapped to a specific spot within the crowd, as though they had somehow been magnetized to the heckler. All of the students fell silent as she kept up the piercing glare, and Bartholomew shook his head in disappointment as he muttered to himself.

"_Stupid…"_

Suddenly, Professor Goodwitch's eyes diverted from her target, and swept the assembled students at large once again.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted- safety is to be your priority, while you are with me. For the first half of the year, only single, _organized_, tournament-style fights will be permitted. If and when your team earns their way, you will be permitted to spar unsupervised in the training grounds, or remain here to watch officially judged and scored fights, with me. Are they any questions?" Professor Goodwitch inquired. The entire audience remained silent for fear of upsetting the young professor again, and she nodded curtly. "_Good_."

Without another word, Professor Goodwitch made her way across the stage and behind the gigantic, black curtains that obscured the edges. The sound of her high heels continued to echo throughout the amphitheater as she disappeared from view, and a muted, confused murmuring broke out among the students once again.

Roman leaned into Kali's side, and cupped a hand around her ear.

"How much you wanna bet she just comes out with a cattle prod and goes after the student who called out?"

Kali tensed slightly at the comment, and shook her head before inclining it slightly toward Adam. Roman followed the motion with his eyes, and became a bit more pale as he leaned back to sit upright. He risked another glance over to Adam, only to find the faunus back in the middle of a conversation with Qrow. Roman let out a sigh of relief, and looked up as the volume of the crowd picked up once again while Professor Goodwitch reappeared. The woman strode back across the stage with purpose, wheeling what looked almost like a free-standing heart monitor with two screens behind her. Upon reaching center stage, she stopped once again, and waited. The noise in the room died down automatically, and Professor Goodwitch offered the crowd a nod of approval.

"What I have with me today is a state of the art piece of equipment, courtesy of Winchester Military Technologies. Before this year, this piece of equipment was utilized only within Atlas military bases, behind closed doors. Now, as a show of good faith, WMT has donated a lot of ten to the school for use in sparring. This is a portable aura monitor."

Adam scowled as he cast his eye around the room, trying to locate his rivals while most of the other students offered polite applause. Eventually, he had to turn his head to look in his blind spot, and found Jay, Robin, and Yatsuhashi sitting far away and down in the row closest to the stage with a fourth student. Adam squinted as he tried to make out any defining features upon him, and came to the conclusion that he had never seen the other boy before. The stranger was clad in camouflage pants, a black, spandex tee, and had some sort of silver necklace dangling in the center of his chest. Befitting of his team, he was tall, muscular, and had a black crew cut hairstyle, along with a closely-trimmed beard that encircled his mouth and chin. What appeared to be an overlarge silver baseball bat rested against the bench beside his left leg. Adam tore his eye from the mystery teen as Professor Goodwitch began to speak again, and held up what looked like a small black bracelet.

"May I have two volunteers?"

Kali and Raven had the same reaction to the question, with wildly different intensities. While Raven slowly raised her hand in a calm, yet obvious motion, Kali launched herself forward with such force and enthusiasm that Roman had to grab the back of her jacket to keep her from tumbling into the next row down. Professor Goodwitch caught sight of the stumbling faunus, and pointed her crop directly at Kali.

"You. Come on down, Miss…?"

"Moonglove," Kali replied as she made her way down the aisle. "Kali Moonglove. Can I fi-"

"And you," Professor Goodwitch interrupted as she leveled her crop elsewhere. "Please, make your way to center stage."

Kali's cat ears wilted as her hopes were dashed, and she climbed up onto the stage. She offered Raven a sad look, only to see her friend staring down past her and to the other volunteer. Kali turned around just in time to see her opponent climb the steps up onto the stage and offer a manicured hand to Professor Goodwitch, who took it with a curious expression.

The tall, slender girl had a simple outfit of a long, form-fitting white dress with a slit up the side of the left leg, a tight, thin black belt around her waist, white heels to match, and a sapphire pendant hanging around her neck. Her bobbed hair was a white so pure that it seemed to reflect the overhead lights in the room like a mirror. In her left hand, she held a long, deadly-looking rapier with a revolving chamber of multicolored dust vials protected by a curved, bladed guard. The girl's expression and stance were incredibly tense, and she flicked her sapphire eyes full of worry over to Kali before looking down at the professor.

"And you are?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she shook hands with the girl.

"Willow Schnee, Professor. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl said in a clear voice full of authority.

"Willow… _Schnee_," Professor Goodwitch repeated, unable to hide the shock in her tone. "I was unaware that you would be joining us, this year. Welcome to Vale, I suppose."

"Thank you," Willow replied with an anxious smile. The entire amphitheater seemed to echo Professor Goodwitch's facial expression, and scattered whispers broke out within the crowd. Roman stared down at the girl in disbelief, his arms folded.

"Willow Schnee… that's her, alright. I've seen her at parties, once or twice. But why would she be here, instead of up at Atlas Academy? Not to mention, last I heard, she wasn't even trying to become a huntress. She was planning to take a desk job as an intern at the SDC this year."

"And who, _exactly_, is she among the Schnee family?" Adam spat in a tone that sounded more like a growl than a human voice. Roman blanched and scooted slightly away from Adam at the sound as Qrow joined the conversation.

"The heiress to the entire dust company. It makes no sense for her to be down here. Roman, you're _sure_ that's her?"

"You're doubting me?" Roman asked, offended. Adam shifted his weight and breathed out heavily through his nose as Professor Goodwitch and Kali shook hands.

"I need to find Professor Ozpin. As soon as possible," Adam snarled as he shifted in his seat. He moved to stand, only for Roman to place his hand on Adam's shoulder and force him back into a sitting position.

"Down, boy. We'll figure this out as a _team_, later… but for now, don't you want to watch a Schnee get her ass kicked? Trust in Kali. She's got this."

Finally, Willow stepped forward and seemed to tense up even more at the sight of Kali. The faunus merely stared at her opponent, tight-lipped and uncertain as they stood across from each other. As though she was reaching out to touch something potentially dangerous, Willow offered her hand outward. Kali hesitated for several seconds, before lifting her own and clenching the other girl's fingers in a firm grasp.

"…gotta say, you're not at all who I was expecting," Kali said in a neutral tone. Willow shook hands, before pulling her own back and mashing her lips together in a self-conscious display.

"I'm sorry. And… please, go easy on me?" she asked in a hushed tone as Professor Goodwitch returned to the aura monitor and began to fiddle with a few knobs on the front of the machine.

"What? _Why?_" Kali questioned as Professor Goodwitch began to approach the pair, holding a pair of wristbands.

"…because I've never been in a real fight before…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Willow's reveal isn't _quite_ the last major character debut in Volume 1, but we're getting there. Bar one more oddball OC coming up somewhere in the next few chapters, this is more or less the Volume 1 cast. Expect things to heat up in the next chapter and for some conflict to start. Only took 50,000 words of flirting, bullshit, and stupidity to get there.

One other quick note- I'm going to dial back chapter posts of this story to just one per week, on **Mondays**. Double updates may return eventually, but I have other projects I want to work on at the moment as well, and _Arboretum _takes a ridiculous amount of effort to write. I'll still try to upload content twice per week, but the Thursday "slot" will be something else- a one-shot, another chapter for another project like _Echo Chamber_ or _What You Stole II,_ or an update for another story tied to _Arboretum. _**This Thursday**, I'll be posting the first chapter of **_Journal of a Vacuan Vagabond_**, which will be a first-person collection of journal entries of an OC that will show up later in this story. It is most definitely canon to _Arboretum_ and will help flesh out Vacuo, so it's worth a look if you're a fan of this. I may update more than twice per week, but I'll do my best to make Monday and Thursday a guarantee. See you next week for Chapter 10, or Thursday for the start of something related, but different!

**-RD**


	10. Dust Devil

Kali searched Willow's face for any sign of deception, and saw only sheer innocence and honesty to match her words. The girl's large, cerulean eyes seemed to be full of worry, and her stance betrayed a distinct nervousness despite her formal posture. Kali imagined a laser searing through the back of her own skull from where she thought Adam's eye might be, up in the stands, and shook her head to banish the sensation.

"…we'll see how you hold up. I won't go nuts," the faunus said in a whisper.

"Forearms, ladies," Professor Goodwitch commanded as she moved to a place between the girls. Kali and Willow held their right arms out, and the professor worked to secure a black wristband around each of them. Upon doing so, green bars appeared on each of the two monitors of the free-standing device at center stage. Professor Goodwitch wheeled the stand out of the way before beginning to type on an attached keyboard. The label 'KALI' appeared on the left monitor above the long green bar, before 'WILLOW' began to spell itself out above the one on the right.

"Students, pay careful attention. These wristbands are each linked to one specific monitor, as a pair. The bands themselves utilize technology to measure the aura levels of the wearer, and calculate remaining aura based on a percentage of the initial detected value. As the wearer takes damage, the corresponding bar on the display of the monitor will decrease proportionally, and change from green, to yellow, to flashing red. A red aura means that a fight is over. _No_ exceptions," Professor Goodwitch stated emphatically. "Attacking a student with a red aura will result in immediate ejection from the class, and multiple detentions. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch," the class replied. With one final nod, the older woman raised her riding crop between Kali and Willow. Kali drew her gold-plated lugers from their holsters and flourished them with a series of spins, before aiming them directly at Willow. Several noises of approval rang from the crowd, and Willow responded with a formal bow in Kali's direction. After she finished, she raised her rapier and inclined the point slightly toward Kali at a diagonal.

"The first student to exhaust their aura into the red has lost the match, be it through taking hits or overuse of semblance. Should such an event occur, an alarm will sound. Good luck to both of you," Professor Goodwitch reassured. "Ready… set… _begin_."

Immediately after the signal, Kali fired off two bullets at Willow's chest. The Schnee heiress flicked her sword straight up in anticipation of the move and braced two fingers against the flat of the blade as an intricate, rotating, black circular glyph the size of her body formed in midair just before her. The pair of bullets impacted the arcane circle and visibly slowed to a crawl before dropping harmlessly at Willow's feet with a pair of faint _clinks_. It seemed as though no one in the room dared to breathe for a moment as the girls stared each other down in total silence.

"…oh, you're going to be _such_ a pain in the ass," Kali grumbled as her cat ears flattened. She spared a glance at the aura monitor, and found that Willow's bar had already depleted by around ten percent. The sight caused Kali to smirk. "But not for long."

Willow took a deep breath as she dispelled her glyph and let out a spirited cry before rushing forward with her rapier out. Kali was caught by surprise and barely dodged out of the way of the advancing thrust in time. Willow took another step forward and went for another thrust, only for Kali to spin and bat the blade away with a hard blow. The faunus had flipped her guns to hold them by the barrels, and held the grips away from herself like a pair of short hammers. Willow made a noise of contempt as she whirled her blade while backpedaling and readied herself into a formal stance one again. Kali grinned wickedly as she watched the motion, and slipped her hands down to her sides to holster her pistols.

"So formal," she commented in a singsong voice.

"I've spent many days and nights training with the best. I pride myself on it," Willow countered.

"You won't, after this," Kali replied. Before Willow could reply, the faunus rushed forward as a pair of ethereal arms sprouted from her back. She balled all four hands into tight fists and used her semblance to throw a haymaker for Willow's side, while simultaneously thrusting a palm out for the heiress' face. Willow managed to flick her rapier downward to push away the blue fist, but took the facial hit head on and was sent reeling as a bright white veil of energy pulsed around her entire head.

Willow scoffed as she rubbed at her nose, feeling a dull ache from the impact. She rose once again into a formal stance, before letting out a tense breath as Kali began to circle her. With a quick shiver, Willow dropped her stance into something more relaxed, and angled her blade downward in a loose grip. Kali responded with a light laugh, and threw another hard punch. Willow leaped backward as a glyph appeared behind her in midair, and she landed atop it in a crouch.

"Well now. _That_ was a quick change," Kali commented as she cracked the knuckles of her ghostly arms.

"Committing to a strategy that isn't working is folly," Willow commented as she rose. "As is underestimating your opponent."

"Then don't do it, next time," Kali mocked as she folded both sets of her arms.

"_Kali!_"

The faunus whipped her head toward the voice coming from the crowd that she thought she recognized as Roman. From the corner of her eye, Kali caught sight of a glyph that had been summoned behind her, and she turned a moment too late to get out of the way of the fireball that screamed through the air and into her side. Kali tumbled along the ground in a sideways roll, and righted herself just in time to catch Willow's descending blade between her summoned hands.

"Cute. But now, you've proven yourself capable, Schnee. No more training wheels."

Willow opened her mouth at just the right moment to catch Kali's skull with her teeth as the faunus rocketed from her kneeling position into a powerful headbutt. A glowing blue arm grabbed for Willow's rapier while she was off balance and wrenched the blade out of her grip, while the other struck the center of her chest and sent her reeling. Kali drew one of her pistols and fired a dust-infused round of flaming slag after her opponent as the girl bounced upon her rear along the ground, and the hit wreathed the girl's aura in a brief cloak of flames. A piercing siren rang out within the amphitheater, and Professor Goodwitch's voice soon followed.

"The match goes to Kali!"

A round of applause and a few whistles of approval came from the crowd as Kali smirked and spun her luger back into its holster. Her glittering arms dissipated into nothingness as she stepped forward and kneeled down to offer the coughing girl on the floor her hand.

"…not bad, for a first attempt. You need to chill out on the stances, though. They don't mean shit in a real fight."

Willow coughed once again into her hand, before using the other to accept Kali's help. She allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position, and folded her arms across her chest as she looked down with an embarrassed expression.

"…thank you. I'll… keep that in mind."

Kali broke the grip and offered a nonchalant wave, before turning as the sound of high heels on wood drew closer. Professor Goodwitch offered her open palms, and nodded to the girls.

"Quite a decent show, for the first match of the year. I encourage you both to focus on your awareness of the entire battlefield while fighting, and continue working hard. Your wristbands, please."

Willow slipped her bracelet off immediately, and the right side of the monitor went dark. Kali took a moment to glance at her screen, and found that she still possessed more than half of her own aura. With a smug look, she slipped the device off her wrist and handed it over to the instructor.

"Thanks for the opportunity, Professor." Kali turned and opened her mouth to offer the same to her opponent, only to find that both Willow and her rapier had already disappeared.

* * *

"_…so_ insanely awesome, especially when you smashed your palm into her face! And like, I know you're a cat faunus, but you _move_ like a cat, the way you twist and how gracefully you rolled into that blade catch and the way y-"

Qrow kept his chin in his hand as he regarded Summer's animated recounting of Kali's duel from across the rounded table. He lightly mixed his mashed potatoes with his fork and watched disinterestedly as gravy sloshed and swirled to fill in the new gaps. Before long, he heard Bartholomew clear his throat from his left side, and Qrow looked over with a bored expression.

"…what's troubling you, if I might ask?"

Qrow let out a deflated sigh, and sat up straighter as Summer finally paused to take a breath.

"Have none of you noticed that Willow is sitting alone?" Qrow said quite loudly, while pointing his gravy-coated fork clear across the room. Far on the other side of the dining hall, close to the corner, Willow Schnee sat at a table the same size as the one STRQ and OKRA had chosen to occupy. The surface was clear except for her tray and a book, and the two tables next to hers were devoid of students.

"_Good_," Adam sneered. "She should consider herself lucky she's still able to sit at all."

"_Adam_," Kali said with a hint of trepidation in her voice as Summer resigned herself to eating while looking away from the impending argument. "Believe me, I had some… _feelings_ about seeing her on that stage, too, but we can't just jump straight to violence and hate. She's our age. What can she really do to stop her family fr-"

"More than she's doing _here_," Adam interrupted with a look of indignation. "She has no business being in this place, and while she's here, _I'm_ in danger. What don't you get? I'm technically an escaped convict, and her parents are the reason."

"Still in the dark, here," Roman pointed out as he leveled a chicken drumstick toward Adam. "Would you mind sharing, and catching us all up to speed now that you've thrown that out there so casually?"

"Qrow?" Raven questioned as her brother stood up with his tray.

"Don't act so surprised. This isn't right," Qrow replied with a stern look downward at his sister. Raven paused, and the two had a silent conversation with their eyes as the rest of their team looked on.

"This is not the sort of thing you and I need to get involved with. We're not _here _to participate in arguments like this. You know that," Raven said carefully.

Qrow considered the warning for all of a second, before he shook his head in disappointment.

"Yeah, well… it's something _I_ _do_ have to get involved with, for reasons other than _why_ _we're here_. I'll catch up with you all later," he finished with a wave of his hand before returning it to the side of his tray.

Qrow turned and began to walk across the dining room floor with purpose. He passed by several other teams talking and laughing in a lively manner, and furrowed his brows as he tried to ignore the jubilant atmosphere all around himself. After nearly a full minute of walking, he made his way up to Willow's table and sat down next to her. The heiress looked up from the open notebook next to her salad bowl, and quickly closed it as she blinked several times and tried to figure out where in the room Qrow had come from.

"…good evening. I… think you may have the wrong table," Willow tried as she slipped an embossed silver fountain pen and her journal back into a clutch purse sitting below the table.

"I don't. Qrow Branwen," the boy insisted as he offered a hand. Willow eyed it curiously, before encompassing it within a gentle shake.

"Willow Schnee. Really, though, shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Shouldn't you be with yours?" Qrow asked as he dropped his hand and returned it to the tabletop. Willow frowned softly, and tucked a lock of silvery hair behind her ear as she eyed her half-finished salad.

"I… don't have one," Willow admitted in a small voice.

Qrow raised a brow, and leaned back into his chair. "They're treating you that badly, huh? You know, it's not your fault th-"

"No, I… _literally_ do not have a team," Willow clarified as she shifted slightly in her seat to fully face Qrow. "I arrived too late to the academy to be placed, and even if that wasn't the case, I wasn't sent here to become a huntress. I'm just supposed to be watching."

"Well, you did a hell of a lot more than _watch_ during Free Sparring. I'm willing to listen, if you want to explain what's going on. No one should be sitting alone in a room full of people enjoying themselves," Qrow said as he slid his fork into his potatoes.

"Not even a Schnee?" Willow asked before she took a sip of water and averted her eyes from her companion.

"I'm not big on bloodlines, and you seem alright to me so far. So… what's going on? And why do you have a weapon if you're just here 'to watch'?" Qrow asked before finally beginning to eat his food.

Willow let out a labored sigh, and returned her glass to the tabletop as she folded her hands in her lap. "I was set to attend a non-combat academy in Atlas while holding down an internship in the family business, when sometime in August, there was a rather… _violent_ attack on some workers at a family-owned dust mine. Several people were killed, and one of them was a… a friend of mine. A house attendant, you might say, who made occasional rounds to the mines to visit friends of his own. Given that he had direct access to the Schnee manor, and his keys weren't found upon his body, my parents were too scared to let me remain at home. In short, I was sent here, to the last place anyone would expect to find me, for my own protection," Willow finished.

Qrow suddenly found that he was no longer hungry, and softly set his fork down on his tray. He sat in silence as he tried to parse the information and determine what part of her tale deserved priority, until Willow made the decision for him.

"I'm… sorry, if that was a bit of an overshare. I likely should have just told you that I wanted to get away, or…"

"No!" Qrow interjected. "No, it's… I'm glad you told me. So, you were totally displaced, unexpectedly, and after a tragedy? I can't believe Professor Ozpin couldn't find a way to work you into a team, after something like that. You really shouldn't be dealing with this alone."

"It wasn't like that," Willow replied as she began to pick at her salad. "My parents escorted me here personally, and the three of us had a _long_ discussion with the headmaster about how I was not to be placed on a team, or subjected to any of the more dangerous requirements of the academy. My parents just want me to learn from the academic classes, and eventually go on to inherit the company, but… I _have_ had a decent amount of combat training, both for self-defense and for sport."

"And you just so happened to bring that highly sophisticated weapon along with you by accident? Or did you plan that?" Qrow inquired with a knowing smirk. He was taken slightly aback as Willow returned the expression, and lifted the weapon from its position leaning against her chair to lay it upon the table. The rapier was almost as much a piece of artwork as a weapon, done up with elaborate engravings and embossed details along the curved and bladed guards.

"_Myrtenaster_. A sword gifted to my mother by an Atlesian general, which has sat within a vault, unused, up until now. When my parents explained to me where I was to go, and what I'd be doing, I made the decision to do it _my_ way, by participating in the full curriculum of a huntress in training. I spoke with Professor Ozpin about the possibility, and he said he would support me, behind my parents' backs. I just… pray that it doesn't end up costing him," Willow said as she ran her hand along the flat of the blade.

"Clever," Qrow commented. "And Ozpin seems to know what he's doing. I bet he's got contingencies in place, for when your mom notices her sword is gone."

Willow carefully brought her fork to her mouth, and took a practiced bite of salad before chewing slowly and swallowing.

"Let's hope so. Still, even if that part goes well, I'm without a team, and among… far more faunus than I've ever personally seen in one place. If looks could kill…"

Qrow pulled his lips into a tight line as he considered his words. "There are some that won't react well to you, but others might be outright friendly. If I were you, I'd just give them all a chance as you meet them. I've already met several who a-"

"_Hi!_"

Willow and Qrow both jumped as a third tray hit the table on the heiress' other side, and Kali unceremoniously flopped into the accompanying seat. A veritable tower of food rattled unsteadily from atop the tray, and Willow first eyed the stack and then Kali nervously as the faunus girl picked up a chicken wing and savagely bit into it. Without missing a beat, Kali spoke through a mouthful of food as she pointed the exposed bones of her wing at Willow.

"So. Good fight. Gotta work on being less formal and stilted, though. Be like water, and all that shit."

"I… right, I suppose it's something I should consider. You seem to be a very experienced fighter, Miss Moonglove," Willow tried with a forced smile.

"Yeah, you could say that. You held your own pretty good, for a first attempt," Kali complimented as she sucked the remaining meat off the bones and chewed on the end of the joint. Willow looked on in horror, until Qrow cleared his throat.

"She's not wrong. Sure, you're no huntress, yet, but the basics were there. Now, it's just a matter of practice and commitment."

Willow once again gripped her glass, and took a quick drink to try to fight back her blush. "You two flatter me. Really, I just… wanted to volunteer to prove to our first year class that I'm unafraid to enter the fray, despite my upbringing. That being said, I fear that it may have backfired and tarnished my image even more than my family name already does, after that display."

"Hey, you got a good hit in," Kali reminded. "And if other students act all shitty to you, fuck 'em. The only thing you owe anyone here is being pleasant until they piss you off."

"And… what do I do when they _do_… 'piss me off', as you put it?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Kick their asses or walk away and hang out with people worth your time. Don't overcomplicate things that don't need to be complicated," Kali stated simply. Qrow finally managed to return to his food, and then nodded along with Kali's statements.

"While you don't have to be as brash as Kali, it's good advice… to a point. Even if being here isn't what you planned, and you're at a distinct disadvantage without a team, there are ways to make the best of it. Like I said- you shouldn't be facing down the prospect of becoming a huntress in training alone. I'm willing to help out where and when I can," Qrow offered.

Kali let out a small belch, to which Willow wrinkled her nose and let her shoulders sag a bit. "Yeah, me too. Might be a little hard sometimes, though. One of the people on my team is kinda… he hates you. No sense in being vague about it."

"…_lovely_," Willow replied with an air of sarcasm. "Regardless, it's… very much appreciated that you two would approach me. Perhaps we can speak again soon?"

"Gimme your number," Kali said plainly as she took out her scroll. "We can text about boys and dumb shit or whatever."

Willow's face fell as she reached below the table and brought her purse up to the surface, before unlatching it.

"Please… _don't_ send me messages about 'boys', Kali. I'm an _heiress_. I'll be lucky if I even get to choose the man I eventually marry, and disregarding that, it's inappropriate."

"Kali's entire_ existence_ is inappropriate, so it's something you'll just have to get used to. But, it's not a bad idea. Would make it easier to contact you, and arrange times to meet up," Qrow said as he took out his own scroll. He watched as Willow retrieved her pen and wrote out her scroll number in looping, sophisticated script upon a napkin.

"There. Have at it, I suppose. I have an appointment with the headmaster to keep, so I must apologize for leaving, but… I'm leaving," Willow stated as she closed her purse once again, and hoisted Myrtenaster from the table. She slipped the rapier into a loop upon her belt, before taking up her dining tray in her free hand and offering the other students a muted smile. "Thank you for your kindness, this evening."

"Not a problem, Willow," Qrow replied as he snapped his scroll closed after adding the number to his contacts. "I'll do what I can to help the rest of STRQ keep an open mind, and I'll be seeing you."

"And I'll… we'll hang out, sometime. I can at least promise that," Kali said with a smile. Willow returned the gesture before offering a nod, and beginning to make her way to the entrance of the dining hall. After taking a mere two steps into the hall, she felt a vibration within her purse, and paused to fish her scroll out of the velvet interior. She flipped the device open and raised it to eye level, to find a text message from an unfamiliar number.

_Qrow's super cute, isn't he? I think he's into you. Try grabbing his ass or something, next time you meet up._

Willow allowed herself a small blush before rolling her eyes and putting the scroll away without sending a response. Back at the table, Qrow stared at Kali's mischievous grin over the top of her scroll, and let out a ragged sigh.

"…_whatever_ you're sending her, stop it. Be good."

"_Never_."

* * *

Taiyang, Summer, and Roman all sat silently with expressions of varying levels of discomfort as Adam finished his tale. Taiyang in particular looked almost nauseous, while Summer seemed to have sunken into a deep state of sadness. Roman, in contrast to the members of STRQ, looked absolutely disgusted.

"…alright, yeah, you know what? I've never liked the Schnee family to begin with, but Willow's now on my shit list. All of that is unforgivable, and whoever you hurt on the way out had it coming. Zero sympathy from me."

Bartholomew nodded in a sagely manner at the statement. He sat with his arms folded and a pensive look upon his face, his meal long since forgotten. "In truth, I learned about this through Professor Ozpin, before hearing it from you, Adam. All the same, such crimes against an entire _race_ are unforgivable, and I can't in good conscience associate with Willow Schnee, regardless of her lack of personal involvement. I find it rather upsetting that Kali went over there, on principle alone."

"You _find it upsetting?_" Roman repeated with a sneer. "I'm _pissed_. She should know better than that, especially considering she's a faunus!"

"Thank you," Adam spat as he cast his eye over to the offending table, where Willow had just stood to make her way to the doors. "I don't want her in our dorm, or anywhere near it. If Kali thinks she's making a new friend, then she's losing one, as well. I won't stand for this."

Raven kept her eyes closed throughout the conversation, and softly shook her head at Adam's words.

"…I didn't want to get involved in this. It's none of my business, and Adam, even if you're a friend… it's not my place to tell you how you should feel. That being said, I _can_ tell you that family is something that no one gets to choose. I know what you must be feeling right now, but this… this act of sitting here and stewing in hate isn't going to do anything productive, for anyone. The healthiest thing you can do is to let it go, and take encounters with her as they come. She's personally done nothing to you, thus far, and I'm honestly disappointed that you all would jump to this sort of behavior so quickly. She may be just as much a victim in this as you, Adam. There's no way of knowing yet."

Adam froze in disbelief as he listened to Raven. Slowly, his face twisted into a scowl, and he clenched his hands into fists as he tried to stare her down. Raven opened her eyes and returned the glare, unblinking.

"…_no_. Even if she has no part in this, _look at her_. Look at what the enslavement of people like _me_ has gotten her. Look at how she benefits from the suffering of faunus. Think about how you would feel if _Kali_ was in chains where I was, if you can't find it within yourself to try to understand where I'm coming from. She has everything, Raven! I only have _clothing_ because of Roman!"

"…I can't," Taiyang interrupted as he stood from the table, and put his hands up by his shoulders in a gesture of surrender. His face twisted into something resembling pain, and he shook his head. "I can't do this, right now. I'm sorry, I'll catch up with you all later. I don't feel good."

Summer looked up with a start as Taiyang backed away and began a hasty walk toward the doors. After he disappeared from view, she slumped down into her chair, and let her head rest against the back of it.

"…I'm sorry, Adam. I don't know what to say, or what to do for you. I'll try to help…"

"If you don't know what to say, then don't say _anything_," Adam growled as he let his eye shift from the doorway back to Raven.

"I have just as much of a right to step in as any of you," Raven pointed out. "Do you not see the irony in judging someone you know only by assumption? I _do_ feel horrible for you, Adam, and I'm not taking sides- but that goes both ways. You still have my support, but until I have a reason to withdraw it, so does she."

"That's such bullshit!" Roman replied. "This is one of those things where you can't adopt the middle ground, and especially not while Adam's sitting right here."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Bartholomew offered, his voice ever calm. The remaining teens at the table all turned to look at him, and he cleared his throat. "This is quickly becoming… highly emotional, and partially irrational. Everyone here is making good points, but this is not a problem that can be solved overnight. I, for one, think the only way that this could even _begin_ to be resolved is by speaking to Willow herself, as a group, and keeping things respectful until the conversation reaches a point where such a thing is no longer possible. Might we table this discussion, for now, and let tensions ease for a night? Perhaps we can invite Willow to join us tomorrow, to talk?"

All eyes automatically turned to Adam, and the faunus boy took the deepest breath he could manage, before beginning to speak in a calm voice.

"…_not_ tomorrow. I need time, if that's the way this is going to go. I can't just put this out of my mind, like some of you apparently can. I'm going to bed."

Adam stood and brought his tray with him as he moved toward the garbage cans beside the doors. Roman was the next to stand, and he left the table to follow Adam without a word. Bartholomew brought a hand up to his forehead, and made a frustrated noise.

"Raven… thank you for helping to ground me. Issues such as these cause me to lose sight of the bigger picture, on occasion. Injustice against the faunus is something that strikes a chord with me."

"My family isn't something I'm proud of, and Qrow feels the same way multiplied by a thousandfold. I'm not just letting a hateful circle jerk go on against a girl I don't even know. Regardless… Summer, are you okay?" Raven asked as she softened her voice.

Summer pulled herself up in her chair to sit properly, and nodded her head with a miserable expression.

"I'll be fine. I guess I just need to suck it up, and participate. A leader can't back down and be indecisive."

"On issues as serious as this, indecision is healthier than making a snap judgment, actually. You're doing just fine, Summer," Bartholomew reassured. "Take your time, and figure out how you feel before offering your opinion. The others will likely put more stock in it than you realize."

"Thanks," Summer replied with a smile. "Right now, I just feel… _bad_. All around bad."

"I'd be concerned if you didn't," Raven added. "I have such a headache right now. I need some fresh air, and time alone. Maybe you two should let Qrow and Kali know what's going on?"

"Consider it done," Bartholomew replied as he stood, while picking up the remains of his food. "I'll handle it."

Summer stood as well, and picked up her tray. "If you've got it under control, then I'm going to the library, to just hang out for a bit. I'll see you back at the dorm, Raven?"

"You will," the girl agreed as she finally rose, and gathered her trash. She hesitated, before picking up Taiyang's tray as well, and slipping it beneath her own. "Let's all take some time to calm down. I have… somewhere to be."

Raven offered a small dip of her head, before walking to the trashcans. She set the trays atop one of the bins, and headed out the door of the dining hall and into the hallway with hurried steps.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Come on, you didn't think they'd actually go a _full day_ without something exploding, did you?

**-RD**


	11. Where Loyalties Lie

Frigid water impacted Taiyang's forehead in a frantic splash as he once again scooped a handful of liquid from the faucet and brought it up to his face. The boy shivered involuntarily as he closed his eyes and savored the cooling sensation of the droplets working their way down his skin. Beads of water lingered in his scruffy, barely-present goatee, and he wiped a hand along his chin to clear them from the scraggly hairs as he looked himself over in the mirror.

Despite the hour being within the confines of early evening, Taiyang looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes held a miserable, glassy emptiness that hadn't been there a mere twenty minutes earlier, and the skin of his face had gone pale. Taiyang spit lightly into the sink before licking his lips, and clearing his throat. The action brought about a dry, unpleasant sensation within his neck, and he cupped his hands once more to collect water before drinking it down and wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"Come on, man, get it together," Taiyang told himself. An uneasy feeling squirmed through his stomach, and he imagined a fat worm thrashing about within his intestines. The visual did nothing to help his nausea, and only served to make him feel even sicker. He drank down another handful of water before heading to the paper towel dispenser and pulling several sheets to both dry his hands and pat down his face. After tossing the disposable paper into the trash, he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom door and pushed through it to begin making a quick retreat down the hallway.

"…hey. Are you alright?"

Taiyang froze as the voice echoed off the bare walls behind him. Though the tone was harsh and terse, he could feel an underlying warmth of legitimate concern. The sentiment brought a weak smile to Taiyang's face as he turned to face Raven, who was leaning on the wall next to the boys' bathroom while staring through him.

"I will be, yeah. I just had to get out of there. Sorry for ditching you guys."

"It's your semblance, isn't it?" Raven pried as she pushed off the wall and approached. She stopped several feet before Taiyang, and folded her arms. "I'm guessing you got… 'overloaded' at the table?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Taiyang admitted as he brought a hand up to his forehead. The skin felt oddly warm to the touch, and any temporary relief provided by the water had already vanished. "My head's killing me, and my chest feels tight. It's awful."

Raven's eyes narrowed momentarily, and Taiyang felt her level of concern swell along with the action as her voice adopted an uncharacteristically nervous tinge. Taiyang's face twisted into a grimace as he felt her ever-present guilt flare along with the rest of her emotions, and he began to wave a hand pre-emptively as she spoke.

"Do you need me to take you to the infirmary? That sounds bad, Tai. Really bad."

"No, no," the blonde reassured as he dropped his hand back to his side. "This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last. Being around a few people in a bad mood sucks, but it's nothing I can't handle. I can block it out, and stay in control. But when it's a big group, or the emotions involved are too much… it gets… it gets really bad."

Raven looked Taiyang up and down, only to find that his knees were somewhat shaky. Wordlessly, she walked forward and dipped slightly to wrap her arm around Taiyang's waist and throw his arm over her shoulder.

"Wh-… Raven, really, I don't n-"

"Shut up," Raven barked as she began to walk. Taiyang matched her steps as he felt himself being dragged along, and hung his head in shame. "You look like you're about to go down. Are you… _feeling_ what we're all feeling, in addition to passively sensing it?"

Taiyang furrowed his brows as he staggered along, clinging desperately to Raven. He poured all of his concentration into forming an explanation as he let himself be led down the long hall, which seemed almost to double in length within his vision. The edges of the walls appeared to be vibrating, as a phantom image of the carpet began to shift from side to side upon the floor.

"…ever been outside for too long on a hot, humid day? The kind of day where you can just _feel_ how heavy the air is around you, and after enough time, it sorta just… sinks into your chest, making it hard to breathe? When there's too much negativity in a small area, it's kinda like that, but in my heart and brain. Just this sickening, pulsing feeling of dread, anger, and suffocating depression all at once. It can even seep in from one person, if the feelings are strong enough, and they're making physical contact with me," Taiyang answered. "Only way to get rid of it is to distance myself, or get exposed to something overwhelmingly positive."

Quite suddenly, Raven stopped walking, and forced Taiyang to a halt along with her. She cast an anxious look down the hall in both directions, before keeping her eyes on the wall as she wrapped her teammate in a crushingly tight hug. Taiyang's eyes widened in surprise as he lamely held his arms out to the side, before slowly reciprocating the gesture with a far gentler squeeze of his own.

"…thanks, Raves. That actually does help, a little."

Raven drew in a deep breath and exhaled through her nose, before closing her eyes and attempting to relax within the embrace. She tried picturing the most stereotypically cute images she could within her mind to channel more positivity through her gesture, only to end up feeling incredibly lame as her mind latched onto the image of a puppy in a basket with a red ribbon around its neck. Raven scowled in response to the mental construct, and ended up speaking in a voice far harsher than she intended.

"…is _this_ better?"

Taiyang smirked softly as he tried to discern what was going through Raven's mind, only to come up with nothing. The conflict and embarrassment within Raven's actions actually caused his stomach to begin doing loops once again, though he made no effort to pull away from the hug.

"…loads. Were you actually outside the bathroom to check on me, or was it just coincidence?"

Raven slowly pulled away from the hug, only for Taiyang to let his hands linger upon her hips. She did nothing to stop the gesture as she finally looked him in the eyes, her own full of determination.

"You came after me in the gardens, and no one else at the table seemed to figure out what was going on when you left. They're too preoccupied with their own problems to pay attention to anyone else right now, but I wasn't just going to leave you hanging, Tai. Even _if_ you're… kind of a tool, you're a decent guy, and a good friend," Raven begrudgingly admitted.

Taiyang's smile returned in earnest, and he shook his head with a light bout of laughter. "Yeah… I guess I am pretty lame sometimes, huh? But our team needs a little lameness, to contrast you three. You're all too cool for your own good."

Raven rolled her eyes, and let out a huff. "We are _not_ that cool, especially after today. Don't ruin the mo-"

A high pitched squeal echoed down the hall, and Raven immediately slapped Taiyang's hands away from her waist as she turned toward the source. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she caught sight of Kali with her hands balled beneath her chin, and an amused looking Qrow standing beside her about twenty feet away. The cat faunus closed the distance incredibly quickly, and dropped her hands to clasp them behind her back as she began to sway back and forth in front of Raven.

"You two are _adorable,_" she teased with a massive grin. "We'll leave you alone, so you can have some privacy. C'mon, Qrow, let's get back upst-"

"Tai's feeling sick," Raven interrupted as she looped her arm back around the boy's waist. She did her best to keep a poker face, and her eyes far away from her brother's. "I don't care what you're insinuating or what you think it looks like, but I'm pretty much just helping him stay standing right now."

Taiyang shifted into a slight stumble to help sell the story, and closed his eyes once again. "Yeah. Guys, please just… don't mess with us right now. I feel like shit."

Before Taiyang had the opportunity to open his eyes once again, he felt another arm snake around the small of his back, and his own drape around someone else's neck. Opening his eyes revealed Qrow in position opposite of Raven, and looking deadly serious.

"Right. Where are we headed? Infirmary?"

"No," Raven replied. "Tai, can you handle an elevator right now?"

Taiyang nodded slowly as Kali took up position slightly ahead of the trio. "I… yeah, I think so. I can make it back to the dorm. I think."

"I'll get the doors and clear a path if anyone gets in our way," Kali offered with a voice full of worry. "What's going on?"

"Semblance, probably," Qrow stated as he and Raven began to drag Taiyang along. "He's a mood detector, and probably a mood sponge. Whatever went down at the table after we left must have set him off."

Taiyang laughed as his stomach growled in protest. "You two are something else. Is it really that obvious?"

"To people who are paying attention? It should be," Raven spat. "You're a member of our team. Don't be so surprised that we're actually listening, and have your back."

"Should I call Summer?" Kali asked as she rushed ahead to press the button next to a nearby elevator. "Where is she?"

"No," Taiyang replied quickly. "Please, don't. She's the worst in terms of mood right now on our team, and I get the feeling she's the kind of girl who needs some time alone to sort out her own feelings before she can function."

"She went up to the library to do exactly that," Raven confirmed. "Leave her. She'll come back when she's ready."

Qrow made a frustrated noise as the elevator doors slid open. The quartet of teens stepped inside, and helped to brace Taiyang up against the wall. The blonde gripped onto the railing on the wall of the elevator as a bit of color began to return to his cheeks. Qrow moved forward and jabbed the button labeled '2' on the panel before turning to face his companions.

"What exactly happened when Kali and I went off to check on Willow? Barty explained the gist of it, but I want to hear the details."

"Adam told us just about everything," Raven said. "He was furious, and people started picking sides. I stepped in to defuse the situation, but I waited too long. Now, everyone's acting like children and Adam stormed off."

"I… doubt he told you _everything_," Kali added hesitantly. "There are some things he told me that I don't think he's ready to admit to anyone else. I'll talk to him."

"Probably for the best," Qrow encouraged as the elevator doors slid open. He offered his arm to Taiyang, who held up his hands and shook his head.

"I think I should be okay to walk to the dorm from here, on my own. Just… don't stray too far?"

"We're right behind you," Raven stated as the group exited the elevator. Taiyang walked as a slow pace, leading the pack as they made their way down the hall. He looked over his shoulder to Qrow, and immediately regretted the move as a dizzy feeling manifested in his head once again.

"What happened with Willow?"

"She's a wreck," Qrow lamented. "Whatever Adam actually did down in those mines may have gotten a few people killed, including a friend of hers. It's unclear whether Adam himself was the cause, but something happened in August that made staying in Atlas dangerous for a Schnee. Her parents more or less dumped her off here for 'protection', and now she's supposed to just sit around like a good little girl and watch the huntsmen in training. She's sticking it to them by going through the training herself, but she's miserable. New home, no team, no family, and no one at her back."

"It's horrible," Kali commented as she slipped past Taiyang. Raven tossed the faunus a set of keys, and Kali worked to unlock the door to the STRQ dorm before holding it open. "She might be a Schnee, but I'm still going to try to be friendly, until she gives me reason not to be. I just hope that reason doesn't come sooner than later."

"If it does, I'll lay into her," Qrow warned as he followed Taiyang and Raven inside. "All of this is crazy for day one, but I'm at least willing to give everyone around a chance."

"That's how it should be, anyway," Taiyang said as he sat heavily upon his bed. The boy waved a dismissive hand, and then flopped onto his back. "For now, though, it's actually best if you guys go, and let me rest here alone for a bit. While it's nice to know that you three care, the amount of worry and tension all three of you are generating is drawing out the symptoms. Once it gets going, it's pretty hard to stop."

"Sorry," Kali offered. "We'll get out of your hair. I should go check on Adam, honestly. Our dorm's actually just around the corner, so text me if you need anything. Feel better, Tai."

Kali made her way out of the dorm, and the remaining teens fell silent. Raven turned on her heel and followed Kali out the door, before letting it slowly draw closed behind herself. Qrow took a deep breath, and leaned back against the portal to hold it closed as he spoke softly.

"…hey, Tai?"

Taiyang leaned upward slightly, to look at Qrow through groggy eyes.

"What's up?"

Qrow took out his scroll, and kept his eyes on the device as he began to tap out a text.

"…keep at it, alright? She needs somebody, and she'll never admit it. Call it my blessing, or ignore it, or whatever you want, but just… keep at it. Raven's got a thick shell that I can't even break all the way. I just hope you're ready for what's inside, if you do pull it off."

"I'll do my best," Taiyang offered before lowering his head back to the pillow. "Thanks, though."

Qrow grunted an affirmation, before turning and pulling open the door. He sent off a text to his sister as he began making his way back to the elevator.

_Meet me on the roof of this building. We need to talk about what we're really doing here._

* * *

Kali stared at the door to Room 224 in silence for a long while. Muffled, angry voices echoed from beyond the wood, and the faunus thought that she could make out the word "bitch" coming from Adam. Her ears flattened back against her skull as she tried to figure out whether the attack was meant for herself or Willow. Finally, she gripped the doorknob and twisted it before stepping forward and walking into the scene of Adam pacing throughout the room while Roman sat on the bed, glaring daggers at the wall. The slender boy look up at Kali as he kept his expression cold, and Adam paused his repetitious walking cycle to attempt to stare the other faunus down.

"She finally arrives. All done making friends with the enemy, and ready to face us?"

Kali let the door slam behind herself as she shoved it backward with far more force than necessary, and met Adam's glare with a hurt expression.

"If you have something to say about me, then say it to my face, rather than ranting behind my back. If I was a human and you were a faunus sitting alone, I would've gone to check on you, too," Kali pointed out as she retreated to the wall farthest from Adam in the room and leaned back against it.

"That doesn't matter," Adam spat. "I don't care. What matters is reality, and the fact that you brushed off a member of your own _race_ to go and rub shoulders with someone directly linked to the people keeping us in chains!"

"_She's_ in chains, too!" Kali insisted, as tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes. "Maybe yours were literal, but hers are the kind she can't break free of! This entire situation is terrible, Adam, and you're just making it worse by acting like this! The entire reason she's here is because of what you did to escape those mines!"

"What Adam did was what he needed to do," Roman stated calmly as he rested his hands atop his cane, and his chin atop his folded fingers. "He's our teammate. Willow isn't. It's really that simple, Kal. Our sides were chosen for us, and if you can't see that, then I don't know what to tell you. Adam's our brother in arms, our roommate, and someone who has clearly been wronged. Maybe Willow's got it bad, too, but I know where my loyalties lie. Might be time to rethink yours."

Kali's tearful expression shifted to an accusatory glower, and she took a deep breath as her shoulders raised. "So if you had been placed on STRQ, you'd be supporting Raven and Qrow in backing up Willow? Is that what you're saying?" Kali asked icily. Roman's grip upon the head of his cane tightened, and he made a point to keep Adam's watchful eye out of his line of sight.

"…you can't please everyone, and that's just a simple fact. I'm sticking to the side of the guy I know, over the girl I don't. Adam needs us, so I'm here for him. That's all that matters," Roman offered.

Adam let out a derisive snort, and shook his head. "At this point, I'll take the support of whoever I can get, regardless of the reason for it. Neither of you know what this feels like, or how serious this is, and I guess Roman's the only one willing to back me up completely. If that's the case, then so be it. We'll live together. We'll go to classes together. We'll run missions together. But we will _not_ be anything more than acquaintances from here on, if you're going to make a habit of comforting that girl."

"_Adam!_" Kali yelled as she let a few tears slip down her cheeks. "Are you even listening to yourself anymore? Do you not see that what you're doing is just spreading hate and making things worse for _everyone_, including yourself? You're not even trying to see the other perspective!"

"Some perspectives are unforgivable!" Adam countered as he raised his voice to match Kali's volume. "The Schnees are trading innocent lives and families for profit!"

"And you've claimed innocent lives, in return!" Kali insisted as she threw her hands up. "You _killed_ people, Adam! Directly, with your own hands! At least one of them wasn't associated with the dust company. He was just a house attendant for the Schnees, and likely held that job just to get by! You didn't know when you made your escape, but if you act like his death meant nothing, then you're no better than the Schnee family!"

Roman swallowed hard as he looked back and forth between his teammates, who had resumed their glaring match in tense silence. Finally, he spoke up in a small voice as he tilted his head slightly toward Kali.

"…I thought you liked keeping things simple…"

"Yeah, but some things _can't_ be simple, Roman," Kali replied as she sat upon Bartholomew's bed. "This is one of them. _Yes_, Adam, your cause is one of necessity rather than profit, but it still doesn't justify _murder_, and especially not of people only tangentially involved in your suffering. Right now, all you're doing is making enemies of everyone because we aren't all-in on starting a vengeance quest with you. Willow Schnee could be your most valuable ally in making a meaningful change to the way faunus are treated, but all you see in her is a target. You _need_ perspective, Adam. You need _help_. We're all willing to give it to you, but you need to accept it. We can't force you to let us in."

Adam shook his head, and returned to a normal volume as he sat down upon his own bed.

"It's not just the Schnee. It's the Winchester twins, too. I've been getting harassed all day long, from every direction. I _want_ to rely on the rest of OKRA, and even STRQ, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you tell me that what I feel is wrong."

"What you _feel_ is one thing. What you're _doing_ is another," Kali countered as she made her way back toward the door. "Take some time and really think about this, Adam. It's too important to make a decision tonight, and right now… you're hurting me. You're hurting me a _lot_," the faunus finished as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. With one last tearful look at her teammates, she disappeared back into the hall. Roman stood, and let his cane drop to the floor.

"…Adam… stay here, man. I'll be back," he warned as he made his way across the room to follow. He barely heard the start of the faunus' reply before he slipped out into the hallway, and began a swift jog after Kali. She had almost made it around the corner when Roman caught up to her, and put his hand onto the shoulder of her leather jacket.

"Kal! Hey, can we… can we just talk, for a second?"

Kali shook her head and turned, only to fold her arms once again. "What are you going to do now, Roman? If the only reason you're backing Adam against Willow is because you're assigned to his team, what happens if Adam keeps up this friction with me? How are you going to decide who to support, then? You said yourself that it's impossible to take the middle ground on an issue this big."

Roman paused, and made an uncomfortable face akin to that of someone suffering from constipation. He squirmed in place, and let out an almost offended breath before licking his lips and avoiding his companion's eyes.

"Look, Kali, that's… that's part of why I chased you down. I don't know what to do, with any of this. I'm… I'm scared."

"You're scared?" Kali repeated in a gentle, almost motherly tone.

"…yeah," Roman admitted. "Don't make me say it twice. The kind of 'tough decisions' I'm used to making are what outfit to wear to formal gathering I'm being dragged along to, or whether chicken or steak is getting served. All of my big decisions are made _for_ me, and that includes coming to Beacon. Dad only paid for it and put me up for becoming a huntsman because it makes me more attractive. I just got lucky that it separated me from him. _Nothing_ big in my life is intentional, and I've gotten comfortable with that. Something like this… I don't know what to do. I don't know who to turn to, or how to feel, or why, or what the right answer is. This whole thing is making me feel like shit, and I do want to help you both, _and_ Raven, but I know I can't."

"You _can_," Kali rebuked as she shook her head. "The difference is, it won't be easy, or a predetermined path. The only one who can make a meaningful decision in your life, in reality, is _you_. Eventually, you're going to have to grow up and start doing more for yourself than just hitting on cute girls and acting aloof. I'm trying to mediate and help Adam figure out how to approach this, and so is Raven. We're both trying to do what's best, and we're both trying to help Adam see that what he's doing right now isn't just destructive in general, it's _self-destructive_, too. Having you with us would make the message stronger, but it's not going to be easy. It's going to suck, it's going to be painful, and you're going to have to man up and _feel_ things to get it done."

Roman let out a sigh, and adjusted his fringe with nervous fingers. His digits trembled slightly throughout the motion.

"…I'll try. I'll do it for you."

"No, Roman. Do it for _you_," Kali corrected. "It's time to be an adult, now. Doing that will make you as attractive as you _think_ you are. Start making your own decisions, and stop shying away from choices that are difficult. I'm going to sleep on STRQ's couch, tonight. I'll see you during class, tomorrow."

"Yeah," Roman offered halfheartedly as Kali began to walk away. For once, he kept his eyes up on the back of her head as she rounded the corner. "Yeah, I guess it's about time to figure out what I _really_ want out of life, isn't it?"

* * *

Raven kept her eyes closed as she stood alone on the rooftop, taking calm, careful breaths of chilly night air. The sensation of each inhale felt light in her chest, and filled her entire body with a sense of calm and clarity that she'd been missing all throughout the day. It reminded her of the thin, nearly freezing air of the mountaintops of home.

The sound of a heavy door swinging outward upon the otherwise nearly silent rooftop threatened to break the girl's concentration, but she persevered with her breathing exercises through the distraction. Another heavy _thud_ rang out as the door closed itself, and then gentle footfalls began to echo out upon the concrete roof. The steps grew slightly louder as they made their way up to Raven, and she opened her eyes to find her brother standing before her with uncharacteristically tense shoulders. The boy had his hands in his pockets, as usual, and he spoke with a sense of urgency.

"…Raven, we need to have a serious talk."

"Do we?" Raven replied, a hint of amusement in her tone. "I don't like what you're implying, Qrow. I know how you feel about our father, and part of me feels the same way, b-"

"What has the clan ever done for us that they don't do for everyone else born into it?" Qrow interrupted. "What have they done that isn't seen as an _obligation_? What has _our father_ ever done to deserve our loyalty?" he asked emphatically.

Raven's lip twitched in annoyance, and she turned away from her brother to face the railing several feet away. "Qrow. He may not treat you well, but _don't start_. You _know_ we owe our clan everything. We owe them for being able to make it into Beacon and keep pace with hunters who have gone through a full four years of a primary academy. I pledged myself to Those Above All, and _yes_, I'm loyal to you, as well, but if you're going to start questioning our mission…"

"Again, Raven, they train _everyone_ born on that freezing mountain. That isn't a gift. It's not even a birthright. It's seen as an obligation, and in my case, an _annoyance_," Qrow spat. "Our own father sees me as a failure. An unfortunate dice roll gone bad, that he's been burdened with. This isn't new."

"No, it's not!" Raven replied as she whirled on her approaching sibling. "We've had this conversation before, and I've told you, when the clan is ours, _in time_, we'll make it right. We have a bright future ahead of us. It requires suffering and unfairness to reach that future, and I'll readily admit that the burden is shifted more on your shoulders than mine, but it's there for us. We _will_ one day get what we deserve, Qrow, but if you're seriously telling me that _one day_ as a legitimate huntsman in training is starting to sway you, then how am I supposed to trust that you're committed to our job, here? How am I supposed to trust that you're committed to _any_ of this?"

Qrow took a sharp inhale through his nose, and moved to stand beside Raven as he looked over the railing and out onto campus. The fountain in the central square continued to trickle water near silently at their distance to the monument, and tall streetlights illuminated the pathways around it with a soft, yellow glow.

"These are good people, Raven. Maybe not all of them are, sure, and if what Adam told me about a few of them is true, I wouldn't even mind taking some of them down. But think about our _team_. Really think about Summer and Tai, and the way they've treated us all day long. They _actually_ give a shit, and I've seen more genuine smiles from those two in one day than I've seen in 18 years, at home. The members of Those Above All feel like a collection of bitter, hateful assholes who think they've got it all figured out and a right to influence and change Remnant as they see fit. Team STRQ… that feels like _family_," Qrow said with a heartfelt emphasis on the last word.

Raven mirrored her brother's tense inward breath, and chased it with a long, annoyed exhale. "It _has_ been nice, so far, but if you really think Summer and Tai are without their own demons, agendas, and disappointments, then you're in for a rude awakening. Stop being so naïve, Qrow."

"_Start_ being more perceptive, Raven," Qrow countered. "You stood up to our dad when he was going to just throw me aside, and probably excommunicate me. You stood up to Adam, when he was spouting bullshit and causing divisions. Don't pretend that you're the same kind of heartless assassin that makes up the rest of our clan. Don't _lower_ yourself to just blindly be what they want you to be. You're better than that."

"Stop," Raven commanded as she put up a hand between herself and her brother. "Stop, _now_. Our clan is the _best_ at what we do, and there is no 'being better'. Members of our order earned the right to change the world through strength, and without strength, we are _nothing_."

"_Raven_," Qrow insisted, "there's more to strength than combat skill. Look at the bond between us. That's stronger than the bonds of our clan, and you proved that yourself before we left."

"Our clan managed to assassinate the former headmaster of this very academy, Qrow," Raven snapped. "Show me one other group on Remnant with more _strength_ and influence than us. That power will be ours to do with as we please, sooner than later, so long as we toe the line and do as we're told."

"And what if that strength is being misused?" Qrow asked. "What if these people that we're told are just potential targets could give us more 'strength' than the training we've received ever could? What if I don't agree with their goals and outlook on the future of Remnant? You can't tell me that after you stood up for me and Willow, you're content to just watch things play out when you and I have the potential to gather allies and make a change, starting here and now."

"This conversation is over," Raven replied as she bristled and folded her arms. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm not playing out hypotheticals and entertaining a sudden change of heart just because you've made some new friends today."

"Maybe the change of heart isn't as sudden as you think," Qrow replied as he shook his head and turned. "And don't act like you haven't made some friends, too, as much as you'll resist admitting it. Summer, Tai, and especially _Kali_. I've been keeping this in for a long time, because I didn't think you were ready to hear it. I've been holding back because I care about you, and I didn't want to put more stress on you when you were so focused on earning your wing. Well… now, you've got it, and it's time to fly. I just want you to really consider what direction you're going to fly toward."

Qrow's footsteps echoed upon the rooftop, and the sound of the heavy door opening and closing followed close behind. Raven merely walked to the railing and gripped her fingers around the heavy iron rod to look out at the campus in silence, her mind an eerie, uncomfortable blank as she found that for once, she was unsure what to think.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Things are going to accelerate quite a bit from here, and deal with the rest of the school year much more quickly than the first day of school. That being said, this is only the beginning of STRQ and OKRA's journey, and the stakes will continue to be raised as time goes on.

**-RD**


	12. Know Your Plants

All eyes in the lecture hall instinctively fell on Willow, as she kept her own down on the notebook before herself. The question '_What is dust?_' was written at the top of the page in looping, perfect cursive. The words almost seemed to stare back at the girl, as though the closed loops in the 'a' and 'd' were just another set of judgmental eyes, awaiting her answer. Willow closed her own, and slowly raised her hand. Her pale, nearly ghost-white caught the light and acted almost as a beacon to draw even more attention to her.

"Ah, Miss Schnee," Professor Ozpin said with a bit of amusement. "I'll be honest, I think most everyone in the room was waiting for your take on the matter. What did you write down?"

Willow looked up to see that the entire group of students was still staring, though none sat anywhere near her on either side. The entire back row on Willow's side of the room was occupied by her alone, and the sight caused a little pull of disappointment in the girl's chest, just as it did at the beginning of class.

"I… think dust is just a naturally occurring mineral with reactive properties. A fuel source. And… yes, as I'm sure many of you wish to say for me, profit for my family," Willow said as she shook her head. Several students narrowed their eyes, while a few widened theirs instead at her honest answer. "I don't think it has anything to do with the gods from your story yesterday. If I'm honest… I don't believe that there are any gods at all."

Several members of the student body finally looked away from Willow, while others began to whisper amongst themselves. Professor Ozpin calmly raised a hand and used it to push his glasses slightly up the bridge of his nose. His expression remained even and impartial as he took a quick sip from his coffee mug, and then nodded.

"…I see. And why is that, Miss Schnee?"

Willow took in a deep breath through her nose, and kept a laser focus on the professor. She could feel the eyes in the room all swivel toward her once again, as if she and they had suddenly been magnetized.

"Because… if there are gods, then there is likely fate, under their control. And if there is fate… then I can't fight against it. I want to believe that I have the power to choose my own path, rather than be locked onto a preordained road chosen by someone who doesn't understand how I feel."

A faunus with rabbit ears rolled her eyes from her place in the row below Willow. The Schnee girl took notice and felt a pang of guilt, before a white flicker from within her peripheral vision caught her attention. She turned slightly to look for the source, and found only the backs of heads and faces of unfamiliar students as Professor Ozpin began to speak once again.

"How incredibly… poignant. A statement both optimistic, and yet full of resentment. If I'm honest, I would have to agree with you. It seems like a bit of a scary thought, either way, but it's one that I'll be asking you to consider in several different contexts throughout the semester. Would anyone else like to share what they've written about dust?"

Willow found herself completely uninterested as she watched several other students raise their hands. Some seemed incredibly sure of their answers, while others appeared sheepish or embarrassed to even offer an opinion. Willow did her best to ignore what few eyes lingered upon her as she folded her hands in her lap, and began rereading her own words within her journal. The sudden sound of her scroll vibrating against the surface of the countertop before her caused her to jump slightly, and she instinctively reached out and snatched the device to stop the noise. Willow dragged the scroll down into her lap and held her breath as she tapped upon the screen, only to find a message from an unfamiliar sender.

_Hiya! Qrow gave me your number this morning after I begged him all throughout breakfast. I'm the girl down in the second row from the front, with the white cape._

Willow tried to be discrete as she looked up from her scroll, only to see Summer Rose waving enthusiastically from the spot described in the text. The Atlesian girl immediately looked away as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Professor Ozpin cast Summer a quick glance as he paused mid-sentence while answering another student, before he elected to continue his statements without acknowledging the spectacle.

_Hello, girl in the second row from the front, with the white cape. Please stop waving with your entire body while turned around to face me. Half of the class is staring, and we are supposed to be paying attention to Professor Ozpin, _Willow wrote back. Summer abruptly spun around and hunched over to reply, with her scroll hidden not so inconspicuously beneath the countertop.

_I'm Summer Rose. I'm the leader of STRQ, which is Qrow's team. You seem cool. Maybe we can hang out sometime?_

Willow reread the message several times, and found herself growing more and more confused with each pass. Finally, she huffed silently to herself and tapped out a quick response.

_Why?_

The reply came almost immediately, and Willow found herself unable to understand why she was at all surprised by the answer she received.

_Why not?_

Willow merely shook her head as she simply replied with '_Very well.'_ She moved to put her scroll back into her purse, before the device buzzed gently in her hand. Willow hesitated halfway through the motion, only for the scroll to vibrate again, and then again, and again with distracting, momentary hums. Unable to fight back her curiosity, she brought the device back down to her lap and tapped the screen to illuminate it.

_Are you tapping on a screen to type up there? Do you have some fancy new prototype scroll? That's so cool!_

_Are you free this weekend? We could go somewhere, and I can ask Qrow if he's busy. Maybe we can go shopping!_

_Can you teach me how to straighten my hair like yours? Yours is really pretty._

_Am I sending too many texts?_

With a flustered sigh, Willow began to type once again while keeping her eyes up and pretending to pay attention as Professor Ozpin began to close out his lecture.

_In the order that you sent your inquiries-_

_1) Yes._

_2) I do not know._

_3) Yes. Thank you._

_4) Yes. Please stop._

"…tomorrow, we'll be changing things up a bit. Class will meet at the edge of the Emerald Forest. I would advise you to wear your combat gear, just in case we're interrupted by unwelcome guests of the grimm persuasion," Professor Ozpin finished before setting his coffee cup on the edge of his desk. "The other professors have been informed that you will not be required to wear uniforms. Some are less pleased about it than others, but… quite frankly, I do not care."

Much of the student body laughed lightly as they began to stand, and filed out of the rows of seats. Willow slipped her scroll back into her purse and stood, only to linger behind while waiting for the rest of the students to make their way out of the room. Predictably, Summer waited at the foot of the steps leading down to Professor Ozpin's desk. Despite the other girl's insistence on waiting, Willow took her time descending with careful, methodical steps down to the floor of the room. Summer grinned wide as the girls finally met face to face, and Willow strained to return the smile with a soft one of her own.

"…good morning, Summer."

"Hey! So, let's talk, at lunch? I'll come and see you today! I think Qrow's gonna hang back, to deal with some… _stuff_ going on, at our table," Summer said cautiously as she scuffed her shoe into the wooden floor. "Not everyone there is happy that he and Kali were nice to you, which is… kinda awful."

"Yes," Willow agreed as her posture stiffened slightly. "I'm aware that me being who I am is potentially causing a rift on Kali's team. Honestly, I'd rather the eight of you focus on each other than let me cause infighting. I'll find my way, if need be."

"It… uh, needn't be," Summer reassured. "The sticking point is really two people in particular, and one is following the other to back them up. I'm sure we can find some sort of peaceful way to all get along."

"I should hope so," a masculine voice cut in. Professor Ozpin walked forward from his place in front of his desk with a stack of small, notecard-sized blue papers in hand. "I'm going to assume that one Adam Taurus is having some trouble accepting the fact that a Schnee is at Beacon?"

Summer nodded emphatically, though her expression was one of sadness. "Yeah… things got pretty ugly yesterday."

"Then that would explain why Adam booked an appointment with me during lunch today," Professor Ozpin replied. "I'll do what I can to address his reservations. After all, you seem like a pleasant, insightful individual, Willow, and you have every right to be here."

Willow felt her cheeks grow hot at the compliment, and she folded her hands before herself as she offered the headmaster a small bow.

"Thank you, Professor. I was aware that my presence here would likely cause a stir among the faunus, but… I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"I know," Professor Ozpin agreed. "This is a complex issue, but I'm glad to see STRQ and OKRA reaching out to you. Whether or not you realize it, Willow, you have the potential to make a big impact on the future simply by being here. There is far too much hate and vitriol against faunus being thrown around openly, and those perpetuating it are likely to assume that you think along those same lines."

"I don't… _hate_ anyone," Willow said in a small voice. She flinched as she felt Summer's hand reach up and rest on her shoulder, and she turned her head to look down at the shorter girl and her pleasant smile. "It's just not who I am. I'm just… scared. I've never really been around faunus, especially in large numbers. I'm not sure what to do, other than be generally pleasant and hope for the best."

"We'll help you figure it out," Summer reassured as she gave the taller girl's shoulder a squeeze. "Start there, though, and hang out with Kali. She's really cool."

"…and very loud," Willow added with an unsure look. "And insistent about… certain things," she added as she thought back to a certain picture she had received from the faunus of a certain sleeping Branwen without his shirt on that very morning.

Professor Ozpin chuckled softly as he began to scribble upon the blue slip on top of the stack in his hand. "I can only imagine, given what I've seen of her thus far. Where are you two headed next?"

"Weapons Crafting and Upkeep," Summer replied with a devilish grin and threatening glint in her eyes. Willow recoiled slightly, and Professor Ozpin raised a brow as he finished filling in the hall pass.

"Where is your weapon, in that case?"

"Oh, Professor Calavera is letting us keep them in her room until Free Sparring, and pick them up for Grimm Studies," Summer clarified. "Roman told her about the fact that most professors make us store them in closets during their classes, and she had a fit."

"Yes, she does tend to have those," Professor Ozpin replied as he tore off the pass and handed it to Summer. He began writing on the next one as he shifted his eyes to Willow. "And you?"

"Plant… Sciences…" the girl replied with an incredibly forced grin. Willow strained as she kept up the display, and thought to herself that it was an expression she was becoming far too comfortable making for her liking.

In contrast to his usual muted, mirthful chuckle, Professor Ozpin let out a full on laugh at the sight, and shook his head softly as he completed Willow's hall pass. "It seems that Plant Sciences hasn't quite… _grown_ on any of you, just yet. Give it time."

Summer snorted in amusement, while Willow's expression shifted to one of physical pain at the pun. She gratefully accepted the hall pass as other students began to appear within the corridor outside the classroom, and the headmaster gave the girls one final nod.

"Chin up, ladies. One more day of classes, and then you'll have a weekend all to yourselves."

"And then we can hang out, right?" Summer insisted as she bumped her hip lightly into Willow's side. Willow's eyes widened as she temporarily became unbalanced from the unexpected contact, though she maintained her balance with an undignified wobble.

"Err… I…" Willow sighed heavily, and shook her head. "_Yes, _Summer, we can… 'hang out' this weekend."

"Score! I'll see you later, Wil!" Summer yelled with a wave as she walked off into the hall and started to weave through the students making their way to their second period classes.

"My name… isn't… Wil," Willow trailed off. Her shoulders sagged ever so slightly as Summer disappeared from view and blended into the throng of students.

"…you're doing the right thing, you know," Professor Ozpin offered from his seated position behind his desk. The older man once again had his coffee mug in hand, and the steam from the ceramic container wafted up to fog his dark, rounded glasses. "Not just with Summer and Kali, but in general. Keep raising your hand and offering your insight, no matter how many of them stare and judge. In time, most of them will come to realize that you're a person, rather than a family name."

Willow frowned at the statement, and shifted her weight as she stepped uncomfortably. Her stiletto heels clacked softly against the wooden floor, and the sound rang out sharply as the noise from the hallways began to die down as students entered the other classrooms.

"…I hope that in time, my parents realize that, too."

For once, Professor Ozpin paused, seemingly at a loss for words, and gently set his cup back down onto his desk as he furrowed his brows. The mismatched pair avoided looking at each other as they lingered in silence for nearly a full minute. Finally, the headmaster laid his hands atop the desk and interlaced his fingers, before speaking softly as he gave Willow a meaningful look.

"…I promise you that _when_, not _if_, they find out what you're really doing here, I will do everything I can to help you get that point across to them while still keeping you safe both at Beacon, and at home. You deserve to have a voice and a path of your choosing, Miss Schnee, and asking someone your age to find such things alone is not only unfair, but cruel."

Willow eyed the door, before glancing up at the clock to find that second period had already started. Regardless of that fact, she knew that the butterflies in her stomach and numb tingles in her arms were there for an entirely different reason.

"…thank you, Professor."

"Do keep in mind, though, that those very same words apply to Adam Taurus as well, should the two of you meet," Professor Ozpin cautioned. "Neither of you have it easy, and both of you could make decisions here that will secure a bright future for yourselves… or very much the opposite. Be careful of whom you associate with and trust. Summer and Kali strike me as good options."

"And Adam himself?" Willow asked, unable to keep the thought to herself.

Professor Ozpin hesitated for a moment. "I think… it may be too early to tell. Proceed with caution."

Willow swallowed hard, and gave the headmaster a curt nod and nearly silent "thank you" before heading for the doors at a quickened pace. The sound of her heels became even more pronounced as she moved onto the tile floor of the hall, and she made a sharp turn around the nearby corner to head for her next class. Willow's mind raced as she tried to determine whether or not she had seen Adam the day before, and what she would say when they inevitably met. Despite the countless scenarios she could see materializing within her mind, the only thing she could think to tell him was "I'm sorry."

An unpleasant memory played out in Willow's thoughts as she picked up her pace down the hallway. The only time she could remember actually seeing a faunus in person before her arrival at Beacon was when her father had brought her along on a trip through town. She recalled the limousine stopping outside of a giant building near the edge of the floating island of Upper Atlas. Willow remembered a long, wide tube of some sturdy, clear material big enough around to fit several tractor trailers side by side extending from the back of the building. At the time, she had no idea what it was for, or why it continued on down past the edge of the floating city. She remembered trying to lean up in her seat to get a better look at the tube as a large, square platform suddenly appeared and began to slowly slide its way upward on some sort of conveyor mechanism. Several people and a few transport trucks occupied the space, and the shimmering glitter of dust within the back of the pickups drew her eyes to the convoy.

Willow didn't know how long she stared at the precious resource, and couldn't seem to recall what had happened after the platform disappeared behind the building. All that she could still see inside her mind following the event was a man with gills lunging at her father as he approached the building, and the two beginning to fight. Willow had exited the car as quickly as she could when she saw her father take a blow to the stomach, and ran past the butler who tried to stop her. By the time she had arrived on the scene, the faunus was laying upon the pavement of the concrete parking lot, with blood pooling beneath his face and stains of the same color on her father's collar. She remembered looking up at him and feeling fear and uncertainty, instead of her usual admiration. She remembered that her father told her that the faunus had it coming the second he had laid a hand on his superior. She couldn't remember whether or not he was still breathing when she looked back down at the prone figure.

The heiress paused as she reached the door to the classroom, and closed her eyes as she tried to banish the thoughts in favor of something more pleasant. Thinking back on the event made her stomach turn, and she already felt uneasy on account of the sight of Professor Peach addressing the rest of her class through the door. With one final deep breath, Willow refocused her attention on the portly woman and pushed her way into the classroom. The professor kept speaking as she turned to face Willow, and accepted the offered hall pass with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry," Willow whispered with an uncomfortable sniff. "Professor Ozpin needed to speak to me."

"Quite alright, young lady. Go ahead and take a seat. It would seem that your friends saved you one," Professor Peach said as she nodded up into the stadium style seats. Willow followed the motion with her eyes, only to see Kali waving both of her arms as if she was trying to coax a plane onto a runway.

"…right," Willow replied with an uneasy smile that ambushed her against her will. "Thank you."

Professor Peach launched back into her lecture as Willow ascended the steps, and she found herself completely unable to focus upon the words as she made her way up to the middle row, where Kali waited with a confident smirk plastered upon her face. Willow lowered herself into the waiting aisle seat next to the faunus, and bristled as Kali leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"So, we're hanging out this weekend?" she asked with a filthy grin.

"I… how did you…?" Willow asked as she set her purse down beneath the seat and opened the textbook waiting upon the counter before her.

"Summer texted me while we were on the way here," Kali explained. "We're on Page 25, and she's on a wild tangent about tomatoes or some shit," the faunus offered with a roll of her eyes.

"_Nightshade plants_, Kali. Many of them are used in making poisons," Bartholomew deadpanned as he leaned across the faunus to offer Willow his hand. "Bartholomew Oobleck. A… pleasure."

Willow accepted the hand, and cringed slightly as she found her own locked in a firm grip. "Willow Schnee, and likewise. Are you two on the same team?"

"Yeah," Roman interrupted from his seat next to Bartholomew as he kept his eyes on Professor Peach and his arms folded. His lip twitched slightly, and he sighed. "Roman Torchwick. I'm on OKRA, too."

Willow nodded silently, and continued flipping pages until she found the one that Kali had described. A rather large picture of a tomato did indeed take up most of the page on the left, along with a description of the plant.

"Don't mind him, he's probably constipated or something," Kali offered. "That, or he _really_ likes tomatoes."

"I see, and… I really did not need to know either of those possibilities," Willow lamented as she leaned forward slightly to look at the student sitting next to Roman. An unfamiliar boy with close-shaved deep purple hair and lizard scales around his cheeks and neck stared into his textbook, ignoring her. Willow returned to her normal sitting position, and cleared her throat before leaning in to whisper in Kali's ear.

"…is that boy next to Roman… Adam Taurus?"

Kali snorted with laughter, and earned a few looks from the students sitting in the row beneath her. "Pff, _no_. Adam looks a lot different. Horns, one eye, red hair. He's in a different class right now."

"One… eye?" Willow questioned. Suddenly, she began to think that the general feeling of sickness and unease lingering within her abdomen was going to last the entire day.

"Well, we're kinda just assuming," Kali admitted as her ears wilted into her hair. "He wears a green bandanna around his head to cover it. Nobody's seen what's under it, yet."

"I have," Roman interrupted. Finally, he looked sideways at Willow. Something about the boy's eye made her blood run cold, and she looked away. "Yesterday, after you went and sat with Willow. He showed me. He's… yeah, he's got one eye. Suggest you stay away from him, Willow."

Willow returned to her book, well aware that Roman was still looking at her as Professor Peach droned on. "Do you… think Professor Peach would be upset if I went and got some water? I was already late, but I'm not really feeling well."

"Here. It's unopened."

Willow looked up to find Bartholomew offering a plastic water bottle across Kali's lap. The faunus smirked as Willow accepted the item, and pulled it back toward herself.

"Thank you so much, Bartholomew."

"That's Barty for ya," Kali confirmed as she folded her hands behind her head and leaned back while crossing her legs. "A perfect gentleman, and aggressively single. You… _are_ single, right?" she asked, as she opened one eye.

"_Yes_," Bartholomew hissed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, could you two actually focus on the lesson, before we get in trouble? The pair of you aren't exactly subtle."

"Barty's right, you know," Roman added. "She might start throwing cucumbers into the audience if we don't shut up."

Kali snickered as Willow twisted the cap off her bottle and began to drink. "Yeah, maybe the one from her nightstand. Hope it's not covered in lube."

Bartholomew scoffed as he tried to fight back a smirk. "You two are horrible people."

Willow brought the bottle back down to the countertop, and gave Kali an uncertain look. "Why would one lubricate a cucumber…?"

Kali opened her mouth, only for Professor Peach to interrupt with a sudden clap of her hands.

"Alright, class. Working in groups of three or four people, I would like you to spend the remainder of the period diagramming which plants in chapter one could prove useful on a long-term hunt, both for survival, or for the creation of poisons. One chart per group is fine, but make sure to put all of your names upon the paper to get credit. You have just about thirty minutes. Come and see me with any questions."

Roman pulled his chair closer to Bartholomew immediately, and leaned in to the group. "Cucumber goes under 'nighttime survival', for sure."

"Cucumbers aren't even _in_ Chapter One, you depraved buffoon!" Bartholomew hissed. "This is _graded!_"

"Masturbation jokes aside, who has the best handwriting?" Kali asked as she hopped up onto the counter and pulled her textbook into her lap.

"Willow, _obviously_. I mean, look at her," Roman said incredulously as he tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and set it down next to Kali.

"That's… super class-racist. Classist, or something like that. Also, probably totally true. I bet she's done calligraphy before," Kali teased as Willow finally put the pieces of the cucumber mystery together in her mind, and her cheeks turned scarlet. The heiress took another long drink of water, before offering the trio a weak smile as they stared at her.

"Oh, I don't mind writing for us! And… yes, I have taken calligraphy classes, before," Willow admitted as she pulled out her fancy pen from her purse. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. Don't let them rile you. They're good people. Usually," Bartholomew offered as he began to turn the pages of his book. "I'll handle the last three pages of the chapter. Roman, take the three before that, and Kali, the first three. Divide and conquer, yes?"

"Sounds hot," Kali replied as she began to run her finger along the page as the students in the other rows began conversations of their own. "Looks like baneleaf can be used to make a poison."

"Yeah no shit, it's called fucking _baneleaf_," Roman sassed. "Next, you'll tell me there's a plant called _grandma's snuggles_ that can be used to make tea."

Kali stuck her tongue out at her companion as Willow drew a line down the center of the page in a slow, careful motion. The faunus leaned forward slightly and watched as the Schnee girl wrote "_For Poisons_" in curly, slanted letters at the top of the left column, and then wrote their names in the corner just above the header.

"Holy _shit_," Kali said in amazement. "How did you make a line so straight without a ruler?"

"…practice?" Willow offered with an embarrassed shrug. "Is that really such a noteworthy feat?"

"Hot damn, that's straighter than me," Roman remarked as he looked up from his pages.

"…you wear _eyeliner_."

"Fuck you, Kali. And yeah, that's pretty sweet, honestly. Let's get a list of poisons going, first."

"Including their effects," Bartholomew agreed. "What exactly does baneleaf-based poison do, Kali?"

"Taste bad, probably," Kali replied automatically. She looked up to find Bartholomew staring through her with an unamused look. Kali returned to reading rather quickly, and traced her finger along the text once again. "Uh… numbing. Go for the hand, it apparently makes holding weapons a bitch."

"Don't actually write 'makes holding weapons a bitch.' I don't want to get detention just yet," Roman instructed as Willow began to copy down a description.

"Oh, I didn't intend to. I've already learned to filter approximately 50% of what comes out of Kali's mouth," Willow joked, earning a laugh from both boys.

"Are you sure you weren't placed on our team, as a fifth member? You've already picked up on our most important rule," Bartholomew asked as he looked over a cross-sectional diagram of a root with healing properties.

"Found another one. It's called _jerkweed_, and it looks kinda like a late-adolescent boy with green hair and glasses on. It's incredibly toxic," Kali chimed in.

Willow looked back and forth between the pair, her pen an inch above the paper. "…there isn't _actually_ a… 'jerkweed' in the book, is there?"

"Put it on the list anyway. It'd be funny," Roman instructed. Willow raised her pen, and simply continued waiting instead.

"So… Kali, if I may ask," Willow began, "what exactly will we be doing while… 'hanging out' with Summer?"

Kali's wicked grin only served to make Willow's numb sensation return. "Oh, I dunno. But I'm sure it'll involve going out into the city, and stirring up some trouble. Or maybe just some shopping. On that note, I almost forgot," the faunus said as she took out her scroll and began to text furiously.

"Almost forgot that we were trying to get an assignment done?" Bartholomew tried, sounding exasperated.

"Oh, _hell_ no, I forgot about that the second we started. I'm inviting Raven," Kali clarified as she slipped her scroll back into her pocket. "Girls' night out. Qrow can stay home and sulk."

"I've heard of these fabled 'girls' night out' situations before, but I can't say I've ever been invited," Willow remarked as Bartholomew showed her a page and she leaned in to copy some information down. "I'm going to assume you'll show me the ropes and keep me safe out on the… 'mean streets' of Vale, is it?"

Kali waved dismissively in response. "As long as you're with us, you'll be fine. Just promise me you'll let your hair down, and try to have fun."

"I'll try," Willow agreed. She raised a brow as she watched Roman snicker to himself, and then turn his book toward the trio.

"Hey, there's a plant in the index called _pussywillow_. Now there's something I'd like to s-"

Roman cried out in pain as Bartholomew bashed him over the head with a textbook.

"_No_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I swear, sometimes these characters write themselves.

**-RD**


	13. Caliente

Adam jumped slightly as he both saw and heard a dark blue scabbard hit the table in front of his open notebook. The plain, white-corded hilt of a katana poked out from one end, and he looked up from the unexpected weapon in confusion. His eye met a pair of others hidden behind welding goggles, and he pulled back from his position half-slumped over the table as Professor Calavera leaned in slowly.

"You've said not one word all class, young man," the dark-skinned woman stated matter-of-factly. "What's going on?"

Adam looked around at the other tables of students working on diagramming and measuring their weaponry, only to find them all ignoring the interaction. He cleared his throat and leaned back even farther to sit up properly. Despite knowing that he was alone with the professor in the corner of the room and that no one on Team STRQ or Team OKRA shared the class with him, he couldn't keep the embarrassed stammer from his voice as he returned his gaze down to the empty pages of his notebook.

"I… I-I have a lot on my mind. I haven't really spoken much to anyone, today," the boy replied in a tone full of misery. He swallowed hard and looked over the fairly plain weapon on the table before him once again, before shaking his head. "What's… what's this, Professor? I'm guessing you didn't drop it in front of me just to get my attention."

"No, but that _is _something I would do. It's your loaner, for the semester," Professor Calavera said coolly. Adam opened his mouth to protest, only for the older woman to raise a finger in an obvious call for silence. "And I'll hear none of that out of you, Mister Taurus. If we're deconstructing and completely retooling your old blade, you're taking one of my old ones with you on hunts, and to sparring class. I made it myself, years ago, so try not to let it get to the state your current katana is in. I'm quite fond of the old girl."

Adam let out a breath through his nose, and slowly reached out for the sword. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around the smooth, deep blue case, and drew the blade toward himself, only to jump once again as Professor Calavera's voice cut through the air like a serrated knife.

"Get on with it, and draw her. This isn't a tea ceremony, and class is almost over," she chided. Adam nodded quickly, and brought the blade to himself before standing up. He drew the katana from its sheath, only to find that the steel was polished to a mirrored sheen. The faunus could see his reflection staring back at him in an odd, distorted pattern within the blade. Despite the warped and refracted nature of the image, he could clearly see the dark circle beneath his visible eye. He could also see the unexpected twinge of a smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"_There_ we go. I figured giving you something pointy might manage to cheer you up a bit. Just be sure to use it on the right people," the professor joked as she walked around the table and sat upon the empty stool next to Adam. She casually leaned forward, and folded her arms atop the surface of the table as Adam quickly sank the sword back into its sheath. "Now, what's wrong with you, today? You didn't seem too happy yesterday, either, but quite frankly, you look terrible. Trouble in the dorm, or with Mister Branwen?"

Adam visibly recoiled at the accurate prediction, and let out a nearly silent snort as he returned to his seat. He gently laid the gifted katana across his lap, and stared back into his notebook as Professor Calavera occupied his blind spot. Something about being unable to see her at all made it easier to talk, and the boy found himself pretending that he was speaking to his own conscience. Somehow, the equivalence struck him as fitting.

"…my team, and another have gotten to be friends. Team STRQ. Qrow's team," Adam began. "But something happened that's… dividing us. Already. Based on classes earlier this morning, it's actually less like dividing, and more like they're turning against me. Willow Schnee is here, at Beacon," he stated with an icy bite to his words. He turned just enough to look at Professor Calavera, and paused as he noticed her complete lack of reaction to what he considered shocking news.

"Yes, and?" the professor replied with a total absence of emotion in her voice. "She's in my sixth period class, along with the rest of your team. They all seem like decent people to me, Willow included. My only criticism of her thus far is that she sits at the corner table, alone, looking miserable and as though she believes no one understands her, despite the fact that she seems to be quite an interesting person." Professor Calavera paused for emphasis, and Adam's cheeks grew hot as he did a visual sweep of the weapons lab. Despite a silent prayer that the situation would somehow, magically be different, he found that he was indeed still befitting of the same description.

"Really?" Adam asked in what came out as more of a whispered snarl than a statement. "That's _all_ that bothers you about her being here, knowing what you know about me, and the way the SDC treats faunus?"

"Well, to be fair, I think her sapphire pendant looks a bit tacky atop such a plain, form-fitting dress as her combat outfit, but I'm hardly a paragon of fashion," Professor Calavera replied with a knowing smirk. Adam gave the woman a dangerous glare, and she merely waved it off with a mocking hand. "Let me be blunt with you- that girl didn't choose to be born a Schnee any more than _you_ chose to be born with horns. Until I see her dragging faunus students off to the kitchens to wash dishes for no pay, tripping them in the hall before cackling in a cartoonishly evil way, or saying that you don't deserve an education, she has just as much of a right to be here as you do, and will get the same opportunities and treatment that I would offer anyone else. Is that not fair?"

Adam bristled as the words echoed within his head. Earlier that morning, he had gotten a similar lecture from Bartholomew. The leader of OKRA had spoken calmly and supported his statements with logic, even as Adam had pointed a finger directly into his face and yelled to the point that spittle had flown from his mouth and landed on Bartholomew's jacket. The boy's response was merely to brush it off with the back of his hand, and continue speaking about _fairness_. It wasn't long before Roman emerged from his morning trip to the bathroom for a shower, and offered a disappointing, noncommittal stance on the matter before insisting that Adam was still his 'brother'. Despite that reassurance, he stated that he wanted to act in the interest of _fairness_ to both him, and Willow. Adam had left the room in a huff, and refused to speak to either of them as they tried to pursue.

Then, Period One came. The class had started with Adam sitting next to Kali and Raven, tense and annoyed. He hadn't spoken to his faunus companion all morning, on account of her overnight stay with Team STRQ. The conversation had begun with an apology from the girl, and for several moments, he thought that someone would finally be back on his side. Minutes later, after Raven had mediated the rest of their dialogue and the two girls had insisted that things could be resolved between all nine of the students peacefully and _fairly_, he found that he couldn't stand it anymore and went to sit on his own, on the other side of the room. Adam had missed the majority of Professor Port's lecture as he stewed in his own anger, before stomping off to History, where he sat as far away from the Winchester twins as he could manage.

The sound of the other students in the weapons lab beginning to pack their equipment and paperwork broke Adam from his reverie, and he found Professor Calavera standing on the opposite side of his table as she addressed the class at large.

"Hm… _decent_ work today, class. I will say, there needs to be less discussing boys at Table Two, and more focus on safely handling ammunition cartridges. Let's be serious, here- you're almost all 18 years of age, and half of the boys here have arms that look like they're made of string beans. I see almost nothing to drool over within the student body, so get your heads back in the game, ladies," the professor chided as she folded her arms. "Store your weapons beneath the tables if you so choose, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Adam wondered briefly whether or not he fell into the 'string bean' category, before he, too, stood and closed his notebook. He considered following the procession of students out into the hall and heading for his appointment with the headmaster, but found himself unable to move as he looked at Professor Calavera's back. It was unclear how much time had passed since her question, but he was sure that no matter the answer, ignoring the woman who had treated him so well was what was eating at his insides. Adam waited until the last student left the workshop, and then cleared his throat.

"…Professor? Do you think I'm an asshole?"

Professor Calavera turned slowly, and slipped her hands into a pair of pockets on either side of her many-pocketed apron. She grinned widely and let out an amused, rich chuckle as she leaned back into a table across from Adam's.

"A real asshole would never ask that question, Mister Taurus. They would be too caught up in their own self-interest to even consider the possibility, so… no. No, I do not believe you're an asshole. Also- _language_."

"Sorry," Adam replied automatically. The statement earned yet another, louder laugh from the professor, and Adam pulled a face of discomfort in response.

"You _honestly_ think I care? Keep it clean during class, but when we're done? Say what you want. You wouldn't be talking to me afterward if you didn't think I could handle it or didn't value my opinion, so I'd rather you _didn't_ filter your thoughts and get caught up focusing more on your language than your feelings. _Efficiency_ is key, young man," Professor Calavera instructed. She slipped her right hand from her pocket and brought it up to raise her tinted goggles up onto her forehead, before giving Adam an unreadable look.

Adam couldn't hold back his immediate, muted gasp of surprise as he looked over Professor Calavera's eyes. The irises were a dazzling, pure silver that seemed to give off an entrancing, almost otherworldly glow. In a way, they reminded him of moonlight. There was also a kind, comforting quality to the way they sparkled, along with a serious, almost threatening edge. In another way, they reminded him of the steel of the blade she had gifted him. Adam found himself unable to think as Professor Calavera rolled her silver orbs, and the mixed, indecipherable expression upon her face changed to one of annoyance and disappointment. Despite the negative look about her, the thought that she was absolutely _stunning_ despite her age wafted through Adam's mind in an unwelcome haze of confused attraction.

"Yes, yes, _silver eyes_. Get your gawking in now," Professor Calavera instructed. "This isn't the time to discuss stupid, ridiculous legends and hearsay about what they mean, or where they're from. I keep them covered for exactly that reason, and only _uncovered_ them to let you see that I'm serious about what I'm saying. They don't make me any different from anyone with blue eyes, or yellow, or pink."

"Sorry, Professor," Adam stated as he forced himself to look somewhere, _anywhere_ else in the room as he felt his cheeks grow hot. He settled upon the woman's pocketed apron, and found the temptation to raise his eyes back to her face nearly unbearable. The way that her features came together without the goggles gave her a beauty unlike any Adam had ever seen in a woman, despite the fact that she was just over double his age.

"On that note, back to the point- I think you're simply trying to figure out who you want to be. You feel conflicted about who you can trust, and in your mind, the name 'Schnee' is an immediate red flag. That's quite fair, I might add, given your circumstances," Professor Calavera offered as she walked over to stand at Adam's side. "But it's _not_ fair to apply that same logic to an equally conflicted, scared little girl of your age, who made none of the decisions that ruined your life up to this point."

Adam made a heavy, ugly noise of disgust as the professor arrived at his side. "_Fairness_. That's all I've heard, all of last night and this morning, from everyone I've talked to about this. I _hate_ that word, and I'm supposed to be meeting Professor Ozpin during lunch to talk about this situation. I _know_ I'm just going to hear the same thing again," Adam lamented.

"I'd imagine that you will, yes," Professor Calavera offered as she returned her free hand back to her pocket. "Be ready for that to happen, and brace yourself accordingly. The reason you're hearing the same thing over and over again is likely because we're on to something, collectively. I _know_ you know, in your heart, that burning bridges with your friends over this isn't the right move. No one is saying you have to hold hands with Miss Schnee and skip through the halls. You don't even need to _talk_ to her, but you _do _need to understand that she isn't going anywhere, and you're just going to have to deal with that fact. Beacon is home to all who want to be here, after all."

Adam fell silent, and took his time in securing his new katana to his belt before gathering up his notebook and stuffing it into his backpack. He slung the bag up over one shoulder, and let out a massive sigh as he turned to face Professor Calavera with a disappointed look.

"…I know…"

"Mm-hmm," the professor replied as she cracked her neck to one side. "Now, run along. You've got places to be, and so do I. Make sure you smooth things over with your team, and whatever team you're rubbing shoulders with, potentially over dinner. It's important to keep your friends close."

"…and your enemies closer?" Adam tried with a frown.

Professor Calavera blinked, and blew a lock of dangling, jet-black hair from her face. "Well, no, not in this case. Keeping her the hell away from you is probably the safest decision for now, for both of you. She _is_ cute, though, even _you_ can't deny that. Who knows what the future could bring?"

Adam merely shook his head, and turned to head for the door. "Thank you, Professor Calavera. You've been… you've been really helpful to me, already."

"_Adam!_"

The faunus froze as he made it into the hall. The combination of the bite in Professor Calavera's voice, as well as her usage of his first name worked together to cause him to feel as though he had been caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. He slowly turned to look back at her, and found the professor pointing in the direction opposite of the one he had set out toward.

"_Cafeteria first_," she scolded as she returned her hands to her hips. "Oz can wait a few minutes, and you're going to make yourself sick, if you don't eat. When you're not on the clock, good friends and good food take priority over _everything_ else, young man."

Adam found himself breaking out into a guilty smile as he turned on his heel.

"…thank you, Professor. I'll… keep that in mind."

Professor Calavera paused as she watched Adam head off in the direction of the cafeteria, and then lowered her welding goggles once again. She quickly headed toward her desk and scooped up her pair of short scythes, before exiting the lab and kicking the doorstop to allow the portal to close behind herself as she made her way toward the door leading to the stairs.

* * *

"Well, this blows all sorts of dick."

Raven rolled her eyes as she looked across the table at Roman, who was busy repeatedly softly stabbing his sandwich with a toothpick instead of eating it. The little green plastic frill at the edge of the stick bounced an obnoxious light into Raven's eyes as she watched, and she eventually looked back down to her salad to avoid the irritating glint.

"Truly, you are a wordsmith, Roman," she said sarcastically. "That being said- yes, it does, but Adam is meeting with Ozpin right now. There's nothing we can really do about this whole situation, until he returns."

"Yeah, but Roman's right," Kali cut in. She let her eyes wander clear across the room, to where Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow sat with Willow, deep in conversation. The heiress was covering her mouth with her hand as Taiyang was making some sort of animated gestures, apparently telling a story. "It feels awful splitting up like this and walking on eggshells. I just want things to be like lunch was, yesterday. Well… plus Adam and Qrow, and even Willow."

"Be that as it may," Bartholomew began, "we need to be careful, today. If Adam's meeting ends early, and we're sitting as a table of eight with Willow… I suspect things will become, as Roman would say, an absolute shitshow."

Kali nearly choked on her drink as she began to laugh, and Roman nodded his approval.

"Correct usage, _and_ context. Bonus points for Barty. Nine more, and I'll give you a gold star."

Raven merely shook her head, and sighed as she stabbed down into her salad leaves. "I swear, the standard of humor between you two is like… _preschool_ level."

"Nah, preschoolers don't know what sex is, and that's at _least_ half of what we find funny," Kali retorted as she used a napkin to wipe errant droplets of soda from around her mouth.

"I'm not convinced that Roman knows what sex is, either," Bartholomew added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kali howled with laughter and Raven snorted in amusement as Roman flicked his toothpick across the table and into the wool of Bartholomew's sweater.

"Oh, _fuck you_, man! I've gotten more tail than the Vale City Zoo!" Roman tried as he looked away.

"_Right_," Raven replied in a deadpan tone. "Because that's the kind of statement someone comfortable with their romantic experiences would make. Honestly, I think you'd have more luck if you didn't try so hard. When's the last time you've been on an actual date?"

Roman glowered in Raven's direction, arms folded and seething. "Why is it that whenever there's a lull in conversation, I end up with a target on my back?"

"Mostly for the reactions you give," Bartholomew offered. "They tend to be full of histrionics, and it's rather entertaining. If it really bothers you so much, though, I can find a new target."

"Still waiting for an answer," Raven said as she set her fork down. "Seriously, Roman. Part of it is how you act around women. It's not like we haven't all noticed. Your eyes have been on my chest more than my face every time we've talked. Would it kill you to tone it down?"

"…you do have a nice rack," Kali said with a shrug as Roman huffed. Raven gave her a dangerous glare in return, and narrowed her eyes.

"_You are not helping_."

"Alright. You know what? _Fine_. Raven?" Roman asked with conviction. The girl's plait of hair bounced as she whipped her head back toward the boy, and her expression became neutral once again. "What are you doing later tonight?"

Raven blinked in surprise, and found that herself repeating the question several times in her head before answering. 

"…nothing, as far as I'm aware. Why do you ask?"

"Then come out with me for dinner, instead of coming down here" Roman offered, his voice lacking its usual air of narcissism and bravado in favor of a softer, more honest tone. "We'll go someplace nice, and just talk for a bit. A simple, low-stress date to get to know each other better, and prove to you that I'm not a total asshole."

Kali's eyes grew wide as she looked back and forth between the two teens, and Bartholomew paused in silence with a cup halfway to his lips. No one at the table spoke for several seconds, until Raven opened her mouth and let out a long sigh.

"…you know what, Roman? _Sure_. I'll give you a chance to turn this around, and prove me wrong. It could be interesting, and you and I don't really know each other well. See you at six?"

"Six works," Roman confirmed as he leaned back in his chair, his confident grin back in place.

"What… the _hell_ just happened?" Kali questioned with a look of disbelief. "Are you two seriously going out on a _date?_ Like… a date-date?"

"Kinda?" Roman said, unsure himself. He looked at Raven with a raised brow, and found the girl keeping her eyes on her salad as she gathered more leaves on her fork.

"…I mean… technically, yes? But I'm not expecting this to go anywhere serious. More just to clear the air, and get to know Roman," Raven clarified.

"Makes sense to me," Bartholomew said. "After all, it can't be _too_ serious of a date when Taiyang is still single."

Raven fixed Bartholomew with the most venomous look she could manage as Kali once again let out a peal of laughter.

"_I thought you were supposed to be one of the good ones_," she spat as she pointed an accusatory, leaf-coated fork at the green-haired boy. Her cheeks began to tint red, and Kali only began to laugh harder.

"And that's where you assumed incorrectly," Bartholomew replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, wait, everybody shut up," Roman instructed. The trio all turned to look at him as he spun in his seat, and pointed toward the large wall of windows near the table. "Isn't that Adam? That can't be good."

* * *

Adam Taurus continued to walk along the line of hedges around the gardens, katana drawn as he increased his speed. Slowly, he picked up the pace from a power walk to a jog, and then to a full-on run as he passed by the windows of the cafeteria. He didn't bother to look sideways and see if other students were staring, and he didn't particularly care. The boy kept his mind and eye on his destination as the trees of the Emerald Forest came into view, far below at the base of the nearby cliff.

The faunus made his way over to the edge, and looked down into the tree line. He narrowed his eye as he looked for grimm, only to find nothing interesting in the vicinity. Wordlessly, he stalked along the edge of the cliff, until he came to a blue metallic railing leading to a switchback staircase up against the rock wall. Without hesitation, he began to quickly descend the steps as snippets of his conversation with Professor Ozpin played out in his mind. The dialogue had gone exactly as he thought it would, but the advice and responses he received angered him in a way that he hadn't anticipated.

How could the man have been so _calm_ about the Winchester twins and Willow, when Adam had worked himself into such a frenzy? Bits and pieces of the conversation seemed almost blank to him, as he had focused only on his anger, rather than what the headmaster had said. Somehow, he found that Professor Calavera had an effect on him that Professor Ozpin did not. Somehow, he knew from that moment on that he could no longer go to the headmaster for advice. Somehow, he could hear her voice more clearly than his, as he reached the forest floor.

"Looking to take out your anger on something more robust than a training dummy?"

Adam's heart leapt into his throat at the sound, and he whirled in place as he shakily leveled his blade at the voice. He watched in awe as Professor Calavera descended the last several feet of the cliff wall, gripping one of her short scythes as the blade tore a thin, dark line through the rock. With one smooth motion, she kicked off the side of the cliff and tore her weapon from the stone, before launching into the air and falling the final ten feet to land in the grass. The woman stuck the landing, and whirled her weapons to snap together into a sort of short, dual-bladed staff behind herself.

"I didn't… how did you… _when_ d-"

"Followed you. _Obviously_," Professor Calavera stated. Around her shop uniform, she wore an unfamiliar gray cloak, with a pointy hood dangling behind her head. Her welding goggles were down around her neck. "I don't teach again for another two hours. The perks of being a senior staff member, and being able to choose your own schedule," she informed with a smirk.

"I can't deal with people right now," Adam explained as he began to walk into the trees. "I'm just so…"

"Pissed off?" Professor Calavera offered as she moved to follow the teen with purposeful steps. "I get it. You've now had almost a full 24 hours of hearing what you don't want to hear, and even _if_ you're starting to realize that we're all just looking out for you, I'm sure it isn't pleasant. You're looking for catharsis."

"For… _what? _Is that a type of grimm?" Adam asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"…no. Release, we'll call it," Professor Calavera deadpanned. "That being said, no first years are cleared to be out in the Emerald Forest alone until they pass a combat exam with Professor Goodwitch, at the end of the first semester."

"So, you're here to stop me," Adam spat. "There _are_ grimm out here, right?"

"There are," the woman confirmed. "And no, I'm not out here to stop you. I'm here to offer you an alternative."

Adam paused, before taking another step forward. "An alternative. Is your alternative 'go to the gym and sit around for Team Synergy and Tactics, while you're feeling like you currently have more team synergy with these trees than your actual team?' Because if it is, I'm not taking the offer."

"No," Professor Calavera said as she rolled her eyes. "Young man, are you fully aware of how aura works, and how to budget it? Have you unlocked your semblance, yet? Have you even _seen_ a grimm in person?"

Adam turned to fully face his professor, and opened his mouth.

"_Outside_ of Professor Port's day one lecture," Professor Calavera clarified. Adam abruptly closed his mouth once again, and looked away, ashamed.

"No, no, and… also no," Adam admitted. He grumbled something inaudible to himself, and let out a heated breath through his nose. "So, what? Why are you _really_ here?"

"We'll get to that in a moment," Professor Calavera replied as she walked toward a tree, and embedded the wickedly curved blade of one end of her scythe-staff into the bark. She leaned back on the massive oak and folded her arms, before crossing her legs and fixing Adam with a contemplative look. "All living things have aura, even though it's negligible in basic animals and plants. It's a sort of… passive energy, for both protection, and offensive capability. Some people believe that it is a manifestation of the bearer's soul. Others think it's simply a byproduct of being alive, but they don't offer much explanation beyond that."

"I am not _that_ clueless, Professor," Adam seethed through grit teeth. "I know that much. I also know how to keep it up and active without focusing on doing so. I've been in fights."

"With weapons? Where both parties were trading blows?" Professor Calavera asked, her tone free of judgment. The faunus boy slowly shook his head, and the woman nodded. "Then there's more you need to know. Aura may be convenient, but like most things, it has strengths, and glaring weaknesses. A blunt weapon is easy for aura to absorb and deflect, as the damage tends to spread across a rather sizeable area. That being said, you'll still feel the impact and pain from the blow, despite being _mostly_ protected from the bruising and broken bones, unless it's a really big hit. That's why getting punched in the face, even with aura up, is less than pleasant, even if it generally doesn't leave a mark."

Adam furrowed his brows as he listened, and nodded along as he tried to keep up with the explanation.

"I… see. And… other weapons? Blades? Bullets?"

"Blades are a pain, because of the slashing motions that come with them. A few good slashes across a wide enough area will rip a hole in your aura, and closing said holes can take time, if you're not used to dealing with them. The best way to learn is honestly to get hit, as aura more or less has a mind of its own, and will 'teach' itself, if you let it. Think of it almost like a much sturdier blanket. Hit a blanket draped over someone with a hammer, and the blanket will be fine. Swing a sword into the same blanket-covered person, and they'll soon be without any defense," Professor Calavera explained. "As for bullets… it's just like the thrust of a straight sword, only much worse. Small holes in aura will naturally close, and quite quickly, but some projectiles _will_ punch straight through against someone without experience. Aura can be focused at the point of impact to deal with thrusts and bullets, but it takes training, and time."

Adam felt a sudden hint of anxiety creeping through his chest as Professor Calavera pushed off the tree, and wrenched her scythe out of the wood.

"I understand. But… why are you telling me all of this? Isn't information like that something we'll be learning in classes?"

Professor Calavera shook her head, and separated her scythes back into a pair. "Two reasons. First of all, no, you _won't_ be learning such things at Beacon, as it's assumed you were taught them at a primary school before coming to a secondary combat academy. And secondly," the woman began as she spun one of her short scythes and then pointed it toward Adam, "I'm getting you ready for my proposed alternative. Raise your weapon, Mister Taurus. You're about to fight _me_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For anyone wondering about ages in this story- the first year students are all 18 or 19, and Maria is currently 39. That may seem oddly specific. That's because it is.

**-RD**


	14. Matador

Willow brought a hand up to cover her mouth and suppress a mirthful giggle as she watched the blonde boy sitting across from her finish his story. The gesture really only muted the sound instead of stopping it, and it wasn't long before the Schnee heiress found herself beginning to tear up from her amusement. Summer joined the chorus of laughter as Qrow glared pointedly at Taiyang, arms crossed and scowling.

"Right. _Hilarious_, Tai," Qrow groused. "I didn't get much sleep last night, alright? I have my reasons."

"Yeah, but you're the only one who fell asleep _in class_ and started snoring while Professor Scotch was lecturing," Taiyang reminded as his grin grew even wider. "_Twice_."

"I still don't understand how you got out of getting a detention," Summer mused as she swirled her plastic straw within her cup of soda. "Is Scotch really that easygoing?"

"It would seem so," Willow commented as she finally managed to get the image of Qrow drooling with his cheek pressed into the countertop during a lecture out of her head. "He seems both knowledgeable and personable, to me."

"Yeah, sure. Now if only he wasn't so _boring_ when it comes to teaching," Qrow added as he crossed his arms. "I really thought I could hold on throughout the day, but his voice just put me under. I think I'm just going to bed after dinner, tonight. I've got nothing left in me."

Taiyang nodded slowly as his expression shifted to a far more serious one, and he folded his arms to mirror Qrow. "Honestly, I might get in on that idea. After yesterday, I think we all had a little trouble sleeping."

The three members of Team STRQ all kept their eyes off of Willow, and each expected an awkward silence to ensue. All three instead turned to face her as she spoke up near immediately, and all three found themselves surprised by her words as she lightly folded her hands in her lap.

"…would any of you be willing to tell me about him? Please?" Willow requested. "Not about yesterday, but about _him_. I haven't heard anything about Adam himself- just that I should stay away, and that he's angry with my family. Do the three of you consider him a friend? Given that he is not on your team, I think your outside perspective would be helpful to hear. It likely won't be long before I'm forced to approach him, to try to make amends."

Summer and Taiyang exchanged uneasy, wordless glances as the girl picked up her burger and took another bite. Taiyang cleared his throat and scratched his head as he tried to think about how to answer the question, but Qrow beat him to it.

"Yeah. He's a friend," Qrow began. "He and I have a lot in common, actually. It's not stuff I want to go into, but it's true. We've had a few little moments of understanding between us that I haven't really had with anyone else here, just yet. He's probably pissed at me right now, but that's for his own good. I like him, but he's gotta learn to try to see things from a perspective other than his own."

"I can agree with that," Taiyang followed up. "We haven't talked all that much, but he seems alright to me. I feel bad for him, actually, but he's making it really hard to even listen to him, with my semblance being what it is. I'll try to bite the bullet when we all get together, but I can't really promise anything."

"And Summer? Anything to add?" Willow inquired as she nodded toward the only other girl at the table.

Summer chewed her burger thoughtfully as she watched all eyes turn to her, and then swallowed hard. The girl set her food down onto her tray before leaning in and sucking loudly through her straw, only for Willow to wrinkle her nose in response to the unsophisticated noise. Finally, Summer leaned back with a satisfied sigh, and shrugged.

"Yeah, he seems alright."

"He seems alright," Qrow repeated with a dumbfounded look. "That's really all you have to say?"

"Sorta," Summer confirmed. "Listen, we all have our low moments, and his is partially justified. I did some thinking last night, and if he was on my team, we'd have to have a confrontation and talk this out, just so he didn't drag us all down. As it is right now, though, he's not, and that responsibility is gonna fall on Barty. I'll just be there to support them both, and offer a different perspective to Adam if he wants to hear it. I'm not going to just suddenly start hating him or something for blowing up once in front of us. Judging people like that is unfair. We've only seen a little bit of his life, and today, hopefully, he'll cool down a bit and we can all start to help a little. That's all."

"That's very," Willow paused as she tried to search for the right words, "…forgiving and impartial of you. I suppose it comes as no surprise, then, that you are a team leader."

Summer waved a hand in response, and picked up her burger once again. "Nah. I'm like, the worst leader ever. I had to run away and hide in the library to figure even something like that out, while the rest of my team was left to deal with their feelings on their own. That's not exactly a great strategy."

"Yes it is," Taiyang countered. "We all needed space, for different reasons, and you gave it to us. Wouldn't you have stuck around if you knew any one of us was really upset and needed support?"

"Of course," Summer replied immediately. "And I guess I see your point. But I also…" Summer trailed off, before slowly setting down her burger yet again. The girl raised a brow and swiveled in her seat as Raven, Roman, Kali, and Bartholomew approached the table, looking worried and upset to varying degrees.

"We have a bit of a problem, it would seem," Bartholomew said as he stopped right up against the table. "Adam just left his meeting with the headmaster, and then walked past the cafeteria windows holding a sword I've never seen before while looking murderous. Although none of you are members of OKRA, it would be greatly appreciated if you could help us locate him."

"Have you already tried calling him?" Willow asked with more than a little worry in her tone.

"No scroll," Roman said with a shrug as he flipped his fringe out of his eyes. "He's strapped for cash, and doesn't have one. Means we've gotta find him manually, and we should probably split up after following the direction he went."

"I'll go," Qrow volunteered as he stood up. "You two stay with Willow, while the rest of us are away. If we're not back by the time Team Synergy and Tactics starts, don't even go. This is more important, and Port doesn't take attendance anyway."

"Can do," Taiyang agreed.

"Keep us updated?" Summer requested. "And definitely let us know if you're in trouble. I think you've got the best shot of talking him down, out of the three of us. Assuming it comes to that."

"Given how pissed he looked, it just might," Kali replied as her cat ears flattened out. "Let's not waste any more time."

"Right," Raven agreed. "Willow, I'm sorry, but introductions will have to wait, between us. Soon, though."

"Oh, it's alright," Willow assured with a curt nod. "Please, go and tend to your friend. I can wait."

"Good, 'cause I'm not sure he, or whoever he's after, can," Roman said as he clapped his hands together. "Alright, people. Let's head out, split up, and find ourselves a raging bull."

* * *

Adam felt his breathing involuntarily stop as he stared at the glittering, hooked blade pointed in his direction. Slowly, he navigated a hand down to the hilt of the katana at his waist as he kept his eye on his opponent's weapon. As he felt his fingers wrap around the cord, he let out a shuddering breath, and found the sensation almost painful and unfamiliar.

"Professor, is this really a good idea? I haven't really done anything like this before. What if I accidentally hurt you?"

Professor Calavera merely shook her head, her expression one of deadly seriousness. "Then I'll deserve it, all things considered. Be more worried about hurting _yourself_. You have exactly five seconds to formulate a strategy, young man. This is for your own good."

Adam made an uncomfortable noise as he tightened his grip around his weapon. His mind raced as he considered his options, and he settled on breaking into a charge as soon as he worked up the nerve. Suddenly, movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye, and he swiveled his head slightly to see a yellowing leaf spinning softly in midair as it fell toward the ground. As the faunus boy returned his attention to Professor Calavera, he barely managed to get his sheathed blade up in time to block her quick lunging strike. The scythe hooked around the sword and wrenched it from his shaky, unprepared grip, before flinging it from his grasp and into the grass nearby.

"_Focus!_" the woman yelled as she spun her scythe and leaped into the air with the blade still whirling. "This fight is all that matters, until you strike me down!"

Adam barely managed to dive out of the way as the professor's blade sank into the earth where he had been standing a second before. The faunus skidded along the grass and began an immediate, frantic scramble to pick up his weapon as he looked over his shoulder. Professor Calavera tore her scythe from the ground and snapped the pair of them back into a staff as Adam reached out, patting the grass to fumble for his blade. Finally, he found it, and rolled onto his back to catch another hooking strike from above. Professor Calavera tried to pull the katana away from Adam again, but he steeled himself and used the momentum to launch upward into a messy, unpracticed kick for his opponent's face. The professor deftly weaved her upper body to the side and turned her scythe to force his momentum forward. Adam stumbled as he landed on his feet, and took several steps to rebalance himself.

"Better!" Professor Calavera praised as she watched the boy spin into a ready stance. Her grin widened as she watched him take panicked, uncertain breaths and begin to circle. "You will never win a duel without striking, but your strikes lack conviction! Stop flailing, and start _fighting!_"

"How am I supposed to know how to fight!?" the faunus cried desperately as he caught his breath. "I've had no training!"

"Then let this be the start of it! Now _attack_, before I do!" Professor Calavera taunted, while idly spinning her joined scythes behind herself.

Adam grit his teeth and let out a spirited cry as he rushed forward. He drew the unfamiliar katana with appreciable speed and made an attempt to rake the blade across the professor's chest, only for her to jump backward just enough to get clear of the blade's arc. The woman kept spinning her scythe behind herself as she danced backward into a graceful twirl, and then threw out her arm to let her rotating blade knock Adam's out of the way. The faunus stumbled and stepped rapidly to one side as he tried to rebalance from the force of the blow. He looked downward to try to keep track of his weapon and footing, only to catch a dark-skinned fist in the mouth as he looked back up at his opponent. The force of the blow sent Adam backwards onto his rear, and he let out a pained grunt as he brought up his free hand to cover his mouth.

"_Never_ take your eyes off the target when actively engaged!" Professor Calavera scolded. "You have five senses, and one of yours is working at half efficiency! Use the others to check your surroundings and orient yourself! You _cannot_ afford to look away, or you will die as you live now- nothing but a scared, uncoordinated, lesser _animal!_" she spat as she sank her weapon into the side of a tree behind herself.

A tense moment passed as Adam's breath caught in his chest. The words sank into his mind like a virus spreading through every brain cell, before he felt a sick sensation of disbelief wash over his entire body like a wave. His voice became an impassioned hiss as he let out a heavy breath through his nose and narrowed his eye.

"I am _not_ an animal!" Adam yelled. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work! Don't start playing this game with me! I know you're not like them!"

"It's not going to work, is it?" the professor taunted as she brought her goggles up to cover her eyes. "Then why are you already breathing hard and looking like you're ready to start screaming? Get up and hit me, half-breed."

Adam growled and clenched a handful of dirt before slamming his fist into the ground. He launched himself up from the forest floor and ran forward into another wild swing. The boy put all of his strength into the upward diagonal cut, only for Professor Calavera to merely lean out of the way and weave behind a tree. Adam pursued around the giant oak and struck out once again, only for the woman to bat the blade aside with an open palm.

The katana fell from Adam's grip and sank blade-first into the grass, while Professor Calavera thrusted a palm into Adam's chest and pushed him backward. The faunus dug in his heels and wobbled slightly from the hit, before lunging forward with a haymaker of his own. The woman grabbed at the student's arm and pulled him along with his momentum, causing him to fall forward and back into the grass once again as he let out a string of curses.

"_Language_, Mister Taurus," Professor Calavera said coolly. "Lunch is over, and you're technically back in class right now. Get up, and stop being so pathetic. I told you to _hit me_."

"I am _not_ pathetic!" Adam yelled as he pushed up from the grass once again, his uniform and face caked with dirt. He gripped his katana and tore it from the ground as his chest heaved, and he spit down into the grass below. "This isn't _fair!_ You're a professional huntress!"

"And you're _weak!_" the professor countered. "You truly expect things to change because you point out an imbalance? _This_ is all you have to give? It's no wonder you're getting stepped on, here. You're quick to bathe in anger, but you have no _conviction_. Channel your hatred and fear into something you can use, boy! Right now, it's only holding you back!"

"Hold back _this!_" Adam yelled as he made another attempt at a charge. The faunus gripped both hands on the hilt of the katana, and began to make more powerful, tighter cuts toward his foe. The professor again weaved and twisted around every single strike as she worked her way back through the trees, and Adam let out an enraged, almost feral yell as he gave chase.

"Was that line supposed to impress me?" Professor Calavera cooed as she made her way back to her weapon and ripped it from the tree. She separated the instrument back into short scythes and knocked away another strike as Adam's lip began to twitch. "You sound like a little boy, desperate for attention and reaching out for some unspoken, guaranteed force of justice to help you. You have _no one_. Look at how your friends stood together against you the second you tried to rely on them for support! Learn to stand on your own, and trust in yourself! You can't trust them, because they clearly don't care!"

"_Shut up!_" Adam roared, his face turning red with both effort and embarrassment as the woman effortlessly turned aside blow after blow. "Now you're just being an asshole! You already gave me advice, and I know you're not like the racist garbage here and in the rest of Vale! _Stop!_"

"Maybe so, but you're giving me every reason in the world to join their side right now," Professor Calavera seethed as she put more force into turning Adam's strikes aside. Finally, the faunus stumbled once again, and the woman spun one her scythes backward to slam the haft across Adam's face with enough force to cause a sickening _crack_ to echo through the trees. Adam went down hard, and tasted flecks of dirt entering his mouth as he felt a heavy boot rest squarely between his shoulder blades. Professor Calavera leaned forward over Adam as her voice adopted a bitter, unfamiliar edge.

"All you've done thus far is _bitch_. We all know that not everyone has opportunities, and we all know that society is filled with inequality. That's just how it is, _little boy_. Some people need to get stepped on for the rest of us to live comfortably. One of those people just happens to be _you_. A little sniveling shit that runs to others to complain will never have what it takes to make any meaningful difference in this world. Even _if_ you somehow manage to graduate from this academy, all of your efforts will be a complete waste, because you're too much of scared, whiny kid in over his head… unless you want to try to prove to me that you're not. Now, get up and show me you can do something about it, or lay there like a wounded animal. Either way, I'm not going to waste any more time on you and your constant moping," the professor finished as she lifted her boot and began to walk away, deeper into the trees.

Adam closed his eye as he listened to the crunch of leaves beneath Professor Calavera's boots while she walked. He took one last, deep breath before balling his fist into the dirt and using it to push himself upward to a standing position. As he opened his eye, a subtle, flickering veil of crimson energy sparkled across his vision, and all of the confusion, hatred, and bile that had felt as though it was permeating throughout his entire body seemed to snap to one central point in his chest. Wordlessly, Adam ran forward after the disappearing professor and lashed out with one more focused, powerful cut. The woman spun around at the last second to catch the blade with her own, and leaned into the clash of weapons as she stared at him through the opaque lenses of her goggles.

"_There_. Show me what you're actually capable of, Adam. Right now, I am every Schnee, every bully who has given you shit over the past two days, and every pedestrian that crosses the street to avoid you on the sidewalk just because of your horns. Every overseer, taskmaster, and official that has ever spit in your hair or beaten you is right here. Show me what you're going to _do_ about it!"

Adam snorted and began to growl as he pushed Professor Calavera backward with as much force as he could muster. He said nothing as he instinctively reached down and grabbed for the sheath of his katana, before detaching it from his belt and holding it in his free hand. The faunus held the casing outward almost like a shield as he began to strafe around his enemy, and the professor did the same in the opposite direction.

"You constantly let emotion break you," Professor Calavera began as she disappeared momentarily behind the trunk of a massive tree, only to continue circling out from the other side. "You lash out in random bursts as you let it overflow past what you can handle. That's what a _child_ does, Adam. That's called a _tantrum_. Anger needs to become your blade, and your katana needs to simply be a vehicle with which to deliver it. Let your experiences and emotions make you into a _man_, and you'll finally be able to do something productive."

The moment Professor Calavera stopped speaking, Adam began to close in, only for Professor Calavera's voice to pierce through him in an unexpected shrill.

"_Defend!_"

Without warning, the older woman became a whirling dervish of blades, spinning rapidly with hard, graceful strikes. Adam grit his teeth and turned his katana parallel to the ground as he gripped it with both hands as best he could while awkwardly holding the sheath with just his ring finger and pinky. He remained silent and focused as he caught each of the strikes and tried to turn them away with sloppy, unprofessional flicks of his sword. With each and every hit, the blade of the katana began to pulse a dull, darkened red, slowly intensifying in shade as he parried each blow.

Professor Calavera paused her assault for a mere moment and jumped off to one side to once again embed one of her scythes into a nearby tree. She used her free hand to hurriedly wrench her googles up and over her head, before tossing them into the grass. Adam took the opportunity to close the distance and swing for the professor, the energy in his blade fizzling out and dissipating as she caught the strikes with her remaining scythe. Her silver eyes narrowed and her expression changed from one of forced malice to an unreadable, focused look.

"There! _Focus_, Adam!" she commanded as she retaliated with another blow of her own. The faunus clashed blades with Professor Calavera, and the metal of his sword began to shift colors once again as he ground the steel against the hooked blade of the older woman. "Focus your passions into your sword!"

"But how do I d-"

"_No words!_" Professor Calavera interrupted as she threw out another strike. The katana began to heat again as sparks flew from the clashing blades. "Find a way to focus and store it, young man! Don't let go of your feelings! Keep them close, and keep them ready!"

Adam furrowed his brows as he listened to the words, and did his best to keep up with his instructor as she intensified her assault. Several blows slipped through the faunus' defenses and crashed into his arms and chest, causing surges of bright red aura to flicker where otherwise severe wounds would have manifested. Adam took several steps back and refocused himself as Professor Calavera continued her advance. Suddenly, the garbled, swirling mess of her words and actions throughout the fight clicked within his mind, and he sheathed his katana before twisting to hold the weapon slightly behind himself.

Professor Calavera's intense and mysterious expression suddenly shifted to one of frenzied glee as she darted in and threw out another one-handed strike. Adam brought his blade forward and pulled it from the sheath only partially, exposing nearly two feet of blade to catch the blow before slamming the steel back into its sheath as it once again began to glow. Odd, looping wisps of energy started to trail up from the top of the sheath in spiraling patterns while lazily making their way skyward. Adam used all of his willpower to keep from looking down at the weapon as another slashing strike came his way, and he once again repeated the technique to catch and deflect the deadly blade.

"Just a bit more!" Professor Calavera encouraged as she continued to land predictable strikes. Adam felt a nervous tingle pulse through his arms as adrenaline coursed through his veins. With each blow, he felt more and more focused. Every time sparks flew from the clashing weapons, the process of predicting and catching his opponent's scythe seemed easier. Oddly, he found that his mind began to fixate more on her words than actions as the seemingly endless flurry of blows continued. Her mocking voice rang in his skull as he watched the blade grow hotter and the wisps of aura coming from the sheath become thicker.

_Lesser._

_Pathetic._

_Whiny._

**_Animal._**

With a sudden, impassioned yell, Adam began to draw his sword from his side and time seemed to slow to a crawl from his perspective. He watched as all color drained from the world around him, and the trees stood as giant, skyward shadows that seemed to extend all the way up into space. Falling leaves turned to flakes of ash as they continued to twirl downward, and Professor Calavera herself appeared to him as though she was merely a crouching silhouette against the blindingly white gaps between the trees. A force unlike any he had ever felt before surged through his arm as he guided the blade forward, and the friction against the inside of the sheath felt so intense that for a moment, he became worried that the sheer resistance would rip his arm from its socket. As the tip of the blade cleared the scabbard, time seemed to rapidly accelerate to its normal speed once again, and the blade ripped through the air in a lightning fast arc.

Adam watched in horror as all of his aura drained from his body and slipped into the blade, before flinging itself forward in a massive crescent of crackling energy. The sizzling arc twice the size of his body sailed forth for Professor Calavera, and she barely cleared the deadly beam by leaping up and over it at seemingly the last possible second. As she touched down on the forest floor once again, the energy wave ripped straight through the line of trees at high speed before fizzling out nearly fifty feet beyond the pair of duelists. All at once, the trees in the line of fire creaked, and then the upper portions of the gargantuan plants slid from their trunks and fell in a deafening crescendo. Adam instinctively dropped his sword and ducked to hold his head, while Professor Calavera turned to watch as the giants crashed down into the grass. The fallen trees left only a flurry of leaves flying up from the forest floor and an otherwise empty clearing where a dense patch of forest once stood.

Adam's breathing quickened into a panicked staccato as he finally straightened himself to a standing position and surveyed the carnage. He wiped a shaking hand across his sweaty forehead, and desperately gulped air.

"Wh… w-what did I just… h-how did…?"

Professor Calavera kept her eyes on the falling leaves as they returned to the earth, and casually pressed a button on the haft of her scythe. The eyes within the decorative skull at the base of the blade glowed an eerie purple, and its missing twin sailed through the trees behind them and into her other, waiting hand.

"_That_, young man, is apparently your semblance. You've been in so much anguish lately that I had a feeling I could draw it out of you, if I tweaked you a little. Glad to see that I was correct," Professor Calavera said confidently as she began to dust off her shoulders and apron of dirt and leaves.

Adam looked over at his instructor with a nervous sense of incredulity. "But… you almost… I could've…"

"My semblance is a passive one- supernatural reflexes. I was more than prepared," Professor Calavera clarified as she finally turned to face Adam once again. "That being said, _do not_ use that thing against anyone on campus. Considering what it did to that entire line of trees on your first attempt, I have a feeling it would have no trouble annihilating an aura and ripping through flesh and bone in a single blow. Once you practice and master it, even more so. Speaking of, your aura seems to be depleted, does it not?"

Adam momentarily closed his eye, and tried to reach out to the usual warm, comforting feeling of lightly buzzing energy around his person, only to find nothing of the sort present.

"I… y-yes, it seems to be drained, completely. It's usually like… like breathing," he tried to explain. "I can't feel it unless I'm thinking about it, but when I do, I can't _stop_ feeling it. Right now, I can't feel anything at all."

"Then keep that cost in mind, and use it only when _absolutely_ necessary. It could take minutes for your aura to rejuvenate. It could take half an hour. Who knows?" Professor Calavera warned. The woman turned once again and walked to one of the newly created stumps, before taking a seat upon it and gesturing for Adam to do the same. The faunus picked up his katana from the grass and slowly made his way over to a waiting stump across form her, before sitting heavily and trying to catch his breath.

"…I will. I promise."

"Are you feeling alright? Did you eat, like I told you to?" Professor Calavera inquired as she narrowed her eyes.

Adam had the decency to look away as he swallowed hard, and lightly shook his head. "No. I couldn't. I was… too angry."

"Stubborn _ass_," Professor Calavera remarked. "Of all the things I said to you during that little duel, that one, at least, is absolutely true. You need to learn to control your emotions, rather than letting them control _you_. That will be the difference between success and failure for you in every fight, every conversation, and every encounter you have here at Beacon and beyond. Drill that into your head now, for your own good."

Adam slowed raised his eye to look over his professor with uncertainty. "And the rest of it… you didn't really mean any of that, did you? You were just trying to draw out my semblance, by making me enraged… right?"

Professor Calavera rolled her eyes, and let out a gargantuan sigh. "If you _really_ can't figure that out on your own, then I actually _will_ stop supporting you. Don't be stupid, Adam."

Adam let out a small laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks tinted a soft pink. "…yeah. Sorry for asking. I'll try to be less… stupid."

"I certainly hope so," Professor Calavera said with a smug smirk.

"_Holy shit!_" a familiar voice interrupted. Adam and Professor Calavera both looked back toward the cliff, only to see Roman running at full speed before doubling over and holding his knees as he looked at the pair. Raven, Bartholomew, Kali, and Qrow caught up to the boy in short order, each holding their weapons and looking varying levels of both ready for a fight and worried. "That was _you!?_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so, in _Arboretum_ canon, Adam's semblance became forever known as the Whiny Bitch Beam.

**-RD**


	15. The Odd Couples

Professor Ozpin kept his eyes closed as he held his forefinger and thumb on either side of his nose, up beneath his brow. The weary man drew a long breath through his nostrils, before letting a labored exhale out through his mouth. With what felt like the hundredth shake of his head since the meeting had begun, he finally opened his eyes once again and looked out at the odd pair sat on the other side of his desk with an expression of disbelief.

"And so, you thought it best to engage an untrained, first year student in a one-on-one duel in a restricted area, without approval or alerting another member of the staff?" Professor Ozpin questioned as he steepled his fingers together beneath his chin. "Am I understanding that clearly?"

"Crystal," Professor Calavera replied coolly. The woman had her welding goggles back on and concealing her eyes. She sat with her legs crossed as she leaned back into her chair and propped an elbow upon one of the arm rests, with her fist balled beneath her chin. In contrast, Adam Taurus sat rigidly next to her in his own chair, his hands folded in his lap as he kept his eye off both professors. "I unlocked his semblance, didn't I? It only took a bit of blatant racism, manipulation, and a few good whacks to the head to get it done. A worthy trade, if you ask me. Besides, I held back, to make sure he was safe the entire time."

Adam finally looked up and fixed his eye upon Professor Calavera as it widened in surprise at the statement.

"You… you were _holding back?_" the faunus asked, his voice full of obvious disbelief and a twinge of disappointment.

"Of course. You really think I'd go all out against new blood with no combat experience? They don't call me the Grimm Reaper for nothing, young man," Professor Calavera explained with an impish grin. Professor Ozpin's expression soured into an unimpressed frown in contrast, and another heavy breath left his nose.

"Be that as it may, _Maria_, we have systems in place for bringing students up to speed if they are lacking in combat training, and while they were effective with Mr. Taurus, I cannot condone your methods for any other student."

"And I don't expect you to," Professor Calavera countered. "This was a one-off thing, and if these supposed 'systems in place' involve one-on-one mentorship, then let me have the boy during his normal Free Sparring class until he's up to speed. Then, it's predictable, regulated, and you can't complain at me for teaching him."

"Is that actually an option?" Adam chimed in as he adjusted himself within his seat and gripped the arm rests with his hands. "I would absolutely be willing to work with Professor Calavera to improve… and her methods did help me, more than anything else has since I arrived. Please, don't be angry with her, Professor."

For the first time in the duration of the conversation, Professor Ozpin smiled fully, and allowed himself a small chuckle. The man dropped his hands onto the desk and folded his arms atop the surface as he leaned over them, his eyes locked on Adam's face.

"…angry? I am very much not angry, Mr. Taurus. _Concerned_ would be a better word, but at the end of the day, I am simply happy that you feel comfortable around Professor Calavera, and seem to have found someone you know you can trust to help you when you need it. It would seem that her words and actions are doing more for you than I can, at the moment."

Adam's heart sank as he listened to the headmaster's words, and he shook his head emphatically as Professor Calavera stood into a stretch. "N-no, that isn't what I meant! I _do_ value your methods and words, as well. I just feel like…"

"Professor Calavera understands you," Professor Ozpin finished for him. Adam visibly deflated and shrank back into his seat as the headmaster turned his attention to Professor Calavera's back. The woman made it all the way to the elevator before Professor Ozpin cleared his throat rather loudly, and his expression turned dour once again. "I suppose that means that this meeting is over as far as you're concerned, Maria?"

"I have nothing else to say. Not about Mr. Taurus, anyway," Professor Calavera replied as she raised the back of a hand. The elevator doors opened, and the woman promptly stepped inside before turning and raising her goggles to give the headmaster a piercing glare. "Soon, though, we need to decide what to do about Mr. Branwen."

"That we do," Professor Ozpin replied as he watched Adam turn in his seat to watch the elevator doors close. Without another word between the older occupants of the tower, Professor Calavera pressed a button within the elevator, and the cage descended out of sight. Adam slowly turned back to face the headmaster, and cleared his throat. The sensation felt harsh within his neck, and caused the boy to cough roughly into his hand as Professor Ozpin leaned back into his chair. His unreadable eyes disappeared behind his dark glasses as he shifted his posture and spoke once again.

"Tea? Your throat sounds quite dry, and it would do your body good after a fight."

"Please." Adam watched as Professor Ozpin stood and took his cane from its position leaning against the desk next to his hand. The headmaster began a slow, purposeful walk to the kitchenette setup on the side of the room. Upon arriving, the man went about slowly and carefully preparing the needed items as Adam agonized over whether or not to speak. After a tense internal battle, curiosity won out, and he spoke in a small, hesitant voice.

"…is… Qrow in trouble…?"

Adam jumped slightly as a spoon clinked within a cup from out of view, hidden by the headmaster's body. Professor Ozpin paused his preparations momentarily, before resuming the process of making tea.

"…not in trouble, no. In fact, it may very well be the opposite. Qrow Branwen, among a small, rather exclusive group of other students, has my attention. You are in that group as well, as I know you're thinking it over. That is really all I can say at the moment, at least, in terms of why Professor Calavera mentioned his name. Are the two of you friends?" the professor inquired as he lifted a steaming kettle from a burner.

"We are," Adam replied automatically. The boy paused as he mentally considered the notion, alongside Professor Calavera's words mere hours before. Fragmented sentiments and phrases from the woman danced through his mind and threatened to raise uncomfortable questions, and yet, he found that the idea of having a friend who understood him won out over all of the otherwise unpleasant thoughts. "We definitely are," he confirmed.

"I see," Professor Ozpin offered as he brought a black cup back over to the desk and set it before the waiting faunus. "Do you feel closer to him than your team, and the rest of STRQ? If not, who do you feel closest to among your peers, at the moment?"

Adam pondered the question as he picked up the cup and looked down into the brown liquid. The faunus caught sight of his reflection, and found himself unable to tear his eye away from the rippling doppelganger within the jittering liquid. Slowly, the mirrored faunus opened its mouth, and Adam found words leaving his own that he hadn't planned on speaking.

"Yes. At first, I thought that maybe Roman and I were closer than the rest, but now, he seems somewhat like he's willing to do or say whatever is convenient for him at the time. Qrow and I might disagree about Willow, but at least Qrow has a sense of _conviction._" The word echoed in his mind in Professor Calavera's voice, and he shook his head softly as he looked back up at Professor Ozpin. "I think that sense of determination and grit comes from feeling like he's alone. It's something I can relate to. Both of those things are."

Professor Ozpin steepled his fingers once again from his position back in his chair. He regarded the faunus boy with a curious look, and subtle frown.

"While all of those attributes can be good grounds for bonding and positive forces in general, they can also become a means to downfall if not properly managed," the headmaster warned. "You need to be careful about just how passionate you allow yourself to become over certain issues, and you need to be aware that a refusal to occasionally bend may well lead you to snap. Having another around you prone to the same tendencies may only exacerbate them, if you don't work to keep each other in check."

Adam grunted in response as he sipped his tea, before shifting in his seat.

"That's adult speak for 'you overreacted when we met earlier, and you need to grow up and get over Willow being here', isn't it?"

Professor Ozpin shook his head. "Not quite, no. It's not any sort of speak beyond literally what was said," the man corrected. "As for the notion of you needing to 'grow up', I would say you _are_ actively growing up, right now. The issue isn't so much a need for growth, as it is being aware of the direction in which you choose to grow. OKRA, STRQ, Professor Calavera, JHRY, and even Willow Schnee are going to play an integral part in choosing your path from here. What they contribute is largely up to you."

"_Team JHRY_," Adam spat before taking another sip of his scalding tea. "I don't really know the other two, but the Winchester twins are not individuals I want shaping any part of me, and the same goes for Willow."

"That very statement is an admission of letting them prove to be examples of who and what you do not want to become, which is a part of figuring yourself out," Professor Ozpin pointed out. "It really can be that simple, if you let it be. For now, though, focus on those who influence you in a positive way. You're due some happiness, by my estimate."

"Once I figure out how to cash in on that debt, I'll let you know," Adam muttered before draining his cup and placing the ceramic vessel upon the desk. "Thanks for the advice, even if I'm not the best at listening, or following it all the time. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, Professor."

"You're a teenager, Mr. Taurus. It's practically your _job_ not to listen to authority, every now and then," Professor Ozpin mused. "Before you go, though, which class did you miss while waiting in the lobby downstairs, alongside Free Sparring?"

Adam wrinkled his nose as he stood from the chair, and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the headmaster.

"Plant Sciences. I can already tell, just from your expression," the headmaster said with a sigh.

"…that obvious, is it?" Adam asked sheepishly as he brought up a hand to scratch at the back of his neck.

"Very much so, yes," the professor replied with a nod. "What _do_ people your age have against plants? Are the gardens of Beacon not incredibly calming and pleasing to the eye? They couldn't be maintained properly without careful study. There's also the fact that some larger grimm, like goliaths, are most easily felled with plant-based poisons. It's essential knowledge for any serious huntsman, Mr. Taurus."

"I don't doubt it," Adam agreed as he slowly backed up toward the elevator and hit the button to summon the cage. "I'll do my best to keep an open mind, sir."

"See that you do," Professor Ozpin instructed. "And not _just_ for plants."

Adam paused as he considered whether or not anything else needed to be said, and found himself thankful for the soft _ding_ that echoed throughout the chamber and broke the silence as his transport arrived. Without another word, the faunus simply nodded and turned to walk into the elevator, before hitting the only available button on the waiting panel. After a brief pause, the doors slid shut and the machine began its descent.

The faunus boy let out a breath that he was unaware he had been holding as he leaned backward into the wall of the elevator. The soft hum of the sliding mechanisms served as a dull, monotone background noise while a cacophony of voices continued to pinball around the corners of Adam's mind. Throughout the duration of the ride, one distinct, unpleasant line continued to push aside the others despite Adam's attempt to forget about it.

_Look at how your friends stood together against you the second you tried to rely on them for support! Learn to stand on your own, and trust in yourself! You can't trust them, because they clearly don't care!_

Without consciously deciding to do so, Adam began to drum his fingers against the wall beside himself. He knew that the majority of his interactions with other people had been positive since his time at Beacon began, and yet, the negative incidents stuck out far more at the forefront of his mind. Despite all of his efforts to banish the idea entirely, he couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't at least a grain of truth in much of what Professor Calavera had said during their duel.

Another soft _ding_ announced Adam's arrival at the lobby below the headmaster's office, and he managed to take only a single step forward through the sliding doors of the elevator before his mind went entirely blank. Before him stood all of Team STRQ, Bartholomew, and Roman, and around his waist was the sensation of two arms tightly squeezing. Adam looked down to find a bird's eye view of a mess of short black hair and two matching cat ears pressed up against his chest.

"…are you okay?" Kali asked in a voice quite unlike her normal sassy lilt. Something about the almost motherly concern in the girl's voice prompted Adam to return her gesture, and softly wrap his arms around her upper chest.

"…I'd like to think I will be," he replied as he looked over his teammate's head at the gathering of other students. His eye naturally drifted over to Qrow, who was leaning up against one of the walls of the lobby with his arms folded and a foot braced against the plaster in what had become an incredibly familiar pose.

"You'd better be. Things might have gotten tense over the past day or so, but we _do_ still care about you, you know," Qrow said. "Classes and meetings with Oz just seem to be getting in the way of allowing us to show it. That's why we skipped Free Sparring, and decided to wait for you here."

"Even if our viewpoints don't always align, what Qrow said is true," Raven added as she stepped forward, her arms folded in an echo of her brother's. "Everyone here likes you, Adam. We all have bad days."

"And we're all starving, by the way, so if we could continue this downstairs in the cafeteria…?" Summer added hopefully with a grin as she leaned forward.

"The starving part is true, but the downstairs won't be universal. After all, some of us have places to be," Roman said with a knowing look at Raven. The girl nodded softly, and moved to stand next to Roman as he cracked his neck. "But seriously, everything go okay up there? You did destroy a shitload of trees with your anger beam, or whatever."

Adam rolled his eye as Kali finally broke her death grip on him before taking a step back. "It's not an _anger beam_, and yes, I'm fine."

"It's kind of an anger beam," Kali argued as she touched her forefinger to her chin and tilted her head. "At least, the way you explained it to all of us back in the forest, it sure sounds like one. Now c'mon, I'm with Summer. Let's all get some food, minus the lovebirds."

"Lovebirds…?" Adam questioned as he looked between Roman and Raven, who were actively avoiding each other's eyes.

"We're going on dinner date," Raven said plainly. "To better get to know each other. That's all."

"And so am I, it would seem," Bartholomew interjected as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a soft smile as the rest of the assembled teens gave him a mixture of surprised and curious looks. The boy slipped the scroll in his hand back into his pocket with a soft smile, and then offered his friends a wave while heading for the door. "I'll see the rest of you later tonight."

* * *

"And that's what happened, as I understand it," Bartholomew finished. The boy kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, and kept his eyes on the cobblestone street stretching before himself. "Apparently the damage to the Emerald Forest near the cliff was significant enough to warrant some professors and upperclassmen doing a sweep of the area, as the noise drew more than a few curious grimm. That's why the class after Team Synergy and Tactics was canceled, and we had some rather welcome time off before Period Six."

Yatsuhashi let out a rather raucous laugh, and shook his head in disbelief. The giant of a boy smirked as he looked slightly downward at his far slimmer companion, only to find the corner of Bartholomew's mouth upturned as well.

"Quite a wild outcome. All that for the discovery of a semblance? If only all of our stories could be so exciting."

"Yours was rather mundane, then?" Bartholomew questioned. "I already told you how I discovered mine, and it wasn't particularly exciting, either."

"Mm," Yatsuhashi mused as the pair of teens turned a corner and proceeded farther down one of the streets of the city of Vale. For a moment, he was silent, and took the time to merely look over the various brick buildings that lined either side of the street. Displays of candies, dust, dresses, and paintings were set up within windows, along with signs advertising sales and deals of all sorts. As they passed beneath a street lamp, Yatsuhashi stopped walking and leaned up against the massive iron pole with his arms folded over his barreled chest. Bartholomew slowed and stood across from him, before running his thin fingers through his hair. Beneath the light, the scraggly strands looked leaf green.

"We don't need to talk about it, if you'd rather not. I understand," the bespectacled boy offered as he looked over his partner. Yatsuhashi wore his casual outfit- a plain, white buttoned, short-sleeved dress shirt, black jeans, a wallet chain, and a pair of brown loafers with a matching belt. His biceps seemed to almost burst from the bottoms of his sleeves, and Bartholomew found his eyes lingering on the muscles for a few seconds before they finally reached Yatsuhashi's face. The larger boy's expression was decidedly neutral, though his eyes held an uncharacteristic dullness compared to their usual sparkle of mirth.

"The ability to erase memory, even temporarily, is a little… scary, to be quite honest. Every time I've used it, I've felt awful afterward, and so… I don't. In fact, I can't remember the last time I did," he finished as his usual confident smile returned.

Bartholomew couldn't help but roll his eyes at the attempted injection of levity into the conversation. He blew a dangling strand of twisted hair from in front of his glasses, and lightly shook his head. "Imagine that."

"Mm-hmm. As for how I discovered the ability, it's nothing really significant. Talking about it at all simply surfaces b-"

"If you say 'bad memories' and start to grin once again, I'm leaving you beneath this lamp post," Bartholomew threatened with a mock glare. The effort soon turned into a smile as he watched Yatsuhashi do the same, and the pair of them laughed, one quite loudly, and the other softly, as they began to walk again side by side.

"In all seriousness, Barty, that's why I look the way I do. When I decided not to use my semblance any longer, I knew that I would be at a disadvantage, when compared to most huntsmen. So… I became fully invested in reaching my physical peak, and gaining muscle," Yatsuhashi explained. "It's served me well, so far, though I've been told that it looks a bit excessive for my age."

It was Bartholomew's turn to make a contemplative noise as he brought his eyes back to the path before them, and off his date. "I like your muscles."

Yatsuhashi quirked a brow, and chuckled softly as he followed Bartholomew up a small set of steps and into the lobby of a casual restaurant.

"I bet you do."

* * *

"…I like your muscles."

Raven quirked a brow, and snorted harshly as she self-consciously brought her hands across her body to rub at her bare biceps. Light from the candle in the center of the table danced off of her ruby red fingernails. She looked away from Roman, who had a look of embarrassment to rival her own plastered upon his face.

"I bet you do."

An incredibly awkward silence passed as Raven and Roman refused to look at each other across the table, before Raven finally brought her eyes over to rest on the boy's face.

"I think… I almost like it better when you're being a cocky ass than when you're trying to be nice. And speaking of my arms, aren't we a little underdressed for this place? I would have went out and gotten something formal, if you'd warned me."

"Do you actually care?" Roman asked as he looked up and met her eyes with one of his while the other was covered by his dangling fringe of orange hair.

Raven blinked once, her expression remaining entirely neutral as she did so. "No. No, I don't, but I thought you might. You're from Atlas, right? The Torchwick name is pretty notorious, in some circles."

It was Roman's turn to snort as he raised his arms in a full-body shrug. "Notorious, huh? You get notorious by stealing shit, or kidnapping, or whatever. Selling art isn't _notorious_. It's stupid, pretentious jerking off onto a canvas and peddling it to whatever gullible sap you manage to convince it's worth something."

For the first time since their departure, Raven smiled and gave Roman a nod of approval. "Well, at least we can agree on something, there. There are such better uses of time."

"Killing grimm, for instance," Roman offered.

"Killing grimm," Raven agreed. "So, you're really here at Beacon to take this seriously? You don't seem a hero-to-the-people type to me."

"And I'm not," Roman confessed as he leaned over the table and began eyeing the single-page, laminated menu. "I'm in it to make money, honey. Well, that, and to get the hell away from my old man. And stare at cute girls, but those last two aren't exclusive to being a huntsman. It helps, though."

"Does it," Raven said flatly as she looked over her own menu. "I will admit, you do have a certain charm."

Roman looked up from the list of available foods, and narrowed his eyes. "I do?"

"You do," Raven said without bothering to meet his gaze. "When you're being yourself, you do. That first attempt was so forced, awkward, and stilted that it made me realize I actually don't really have any problems with you, outside of being a typical male, sometimes."

"Typical male, huh?" Roman repeated. "For your information, I am perfectly capable of checking out your rack and ass without coveting either one. I know we're realistically never gonna fuck."

A man in a dress shirt, suit vest, and slacks paused at the side of the table, looking offended and taken aback by Roman's words. He looked back and forth between the pair of teens, and Raven shook her head before tilting it upward to meet the man's eyes.

"…he's right. We're _never_ fucking. Not even a little bit."

The waiter cleared his throat and sniffed haughtily, before raising a small notepad higher in front of his face to avoid looking at foul-mouthed couple.

"I must ask that you refrain from such _unpleasant_ language, while within our establishment. Repeated offenses after this warning will result in your ejection from the building," the man warned. "Have you made any appetizer selections?"

Roman nodded across the table at Raven, and she picked up her menu once again to confirm. "Stuffed mushrooms, please."

"Mozzarella sticks," Roman ordered as the waiter turned his attention to the boy. The older man left without a word, and Roman placed his crossed forearms onto the table as he leaned forward slightly to get closer to Raven. "_Nice one_, Raven. I didn't know you had the capacity to get vulgar in a place like this."

"And I didn't know you were enough of a gentleman to offer for me to order first," Raven countered. "I can be 'fun' when I want to be. I just usually don't let me hair down around my team, and especially not Qrow. Siblings… often make a habit of complicating things. Are you an only child?"

"You really think my old man would take the risk again after he ended up with me? I've been flying solo since I was a kid," Roman confirmed as he leaned back into his chair and lifted his water glass. He gently swirled the container to let the ice cubes rock around within it, before taking a small drink. "As for being a _gentleman_, I do have to play by the rules at home, you know. We're barely adults. If I get cut off, I'm beyond screwed. There goes Beacon, there goes any supposed notoriety, and there goes my future. I don't really have any talents besides getting into fights and winning most of them."

"You have a talent for making people laugh, smile, and swoon, I've noticed," Raven pointed out as she sipped her own water.

"But not you," Roman countered with a light shake of his head.

"You're not my type. I don't think I _have_ a type," Raven insisted as she once again looked away.

"You may not have a type, but you do have a _Tai_."

Raven stiffened at the accusation, and snapped her eyes back to Roman. The boy wore a massive grin so well that it came off as just another accessory, along with his scarf and gold watch.

"And I have a feeling you like _pussy_ even more than you let on, _Roman_," Raven said icily. Roman's smile faded as his cheeks blanched. He cleared his throat, and looked back down at his menu in total silence for nearly a full minute. Raven took a deep breath, and finished with a sigh before softening the edge in her voice. "It's written all over your face whenever she talks, and in the way your body language changes when she enters a room. The way you two play-fight, flirt, and banter, it's obvious, Roman. It's obvious that she likes you, too."

"…if you're saying that just to be nice, then don't bother," Roman warned. "Kal's a little different for me than the usual. I'm not looking for a one-and-done with her."

"Then start making that known soon, because Kali talks about precisely three things when she and I are together in class or the halls- food, fighting, and boys, and not necessarily in that order," Raven pointed out. "If you're serious about her, then _get serious_."

"Hey, maybe we can help each other out," Roman suggested as he once again folded his arms atop his menu and leaned back over the table. "You _do_ have a thing for Tai, right? I'm asking legitimately, not to mess with you or use it as blackmail. I actually wanna know."

Raven brought a hand up to rub at her forehead. "Roman… if you actually want to get into this, genuinely, then the only answer I can really give you is that _I'm not like you_. I'm not like Kali, or apparently even Barty. Has it occurred to you that we've been here less than two weeks? That classes started _yesterday?_ Yes, it's nice to get away from home, be independent, and have so many people looking for love or whatever else in one place, but that doesn't mean _everyone_ is just automatically going to start hooking up. I'm not ready, and I don't know if I ever will be."

"And that's fine," Roman consoled. "Like I said, though- I'm not in asshole mode right now. Do you think there's something there? Potential, at least?"

Raven bit her bottom lip, and became uncomfortable with how easily she found her answer. "There's potential. I just want to get to know him, for now. Maybe a little bit more than I want to get to know the rest of you, but I'm not going to go all-in and commit to something that I know won't last."

"And why wouldn't it last?" Roman asked. He leaned back suddenly as their waiter returned and deposited the appetizer plates in front of him and his companion. Raven immediately stabbed a stuffed mushroom with her fork and brought it into her mouth. Roman kept his hands off his own food, and merely waited for Raven's eyes to return to him, and for her to finish chewing. She did so with an exasperated sigh, and pointed her fork across the table at the boy.

"…I have issues and obligations. Can we just leave it at that, please? I really don't want to talk about it, and as far as 'helping each other out' goes, I'm not going to try to butter up Kali for you, spy, or drop hints in either direction. But… I _will_ make myself available, if you want to talk about how things are going. That's the best I can do without being unfair to her."

"That's more than good enough for me," Roman said with a nod. He bit into a mozzarella stick and pulled, letting a long, scalding string of cheese bridge the distance between his mouth and hand in an incredibly undignified display. With a quick motion, he twirled the strand around a finger before popping it into his mouth to avoid making a mess on the table, and Raven raised a brow.

"I think that's the most impressed I've ever been with you. Well done. And… I'm sorry if I come off as a bitch sometimes, Roman. You're alright. I just have an image to maintain," the girl confessed.

"It's cool, and I get it. Keep in mind, I have to wear a mask all day, whenever I'm at home. It sucks," Roman replied. "Want one?"

Raven eyed the lightly steaming mozzarella sticks on Roman's plate, and rolled her eyes. "Sure. Never had one before."

"Really? Where'd you grow up, anyhow?" Roman inquired as he offered a stick across the table. Raven speared one of her stuffed mushrooms and held it out upon a fork, only for Roman to lean forward and snatch it in his teeth. Raven smirked, and turned the unfamiliar food over within her fingers after accepting it from Roman's hand.

"…Mistral. Qrow and I were… _really _sheltered, you could say. But back to you, and Kali- why not plan something for this weekend? Take her somewhere, instead of wasting your dates on me?"

Roman's good humor immediately soured, and his face fell as he swallowed the mushroom. "Yeah, about that. I won't be here this weekend. I won't be at Beacon _any_ weekend…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Believe it or not, I do have future plans for Yatsu. His inclusion here in the timeline is definitely a little odd, but he can't be on Sun's team for… reasons, and I also like the character a lot, so I'm adapting him into a different role.

Also, I hereby name the Bartholomew x Yatsu ship Caffeine Headache.

**-RD**


	16. Birds of Paradise

Jay Winchester stood shirtless and somewhat damp as he leaned over one of the sinks in the shared bathroom of the third floor of the first year dormitory. The boy had a baby blue towel around his waist, and no other clothing bar a pair of soggy, rather expensive designer flip flops upon his feet. His morning look was topped off with an even more expensive necklace with a gold chain affixed to some sort of fang dangling down to the center of his chest. The heir to the Winchester Military Technology conglomerate was in good shape for his age, and the water still clinging to his chest and arms gave his bronze skin an almost statuesque quality beneath the harsh fluorescent lights of the bathroom. Upon the sink before him was a small bottle full of viscous blue liquid next to a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a stick of deodorant, and the boy's scroll- a prototype model that was not yet available to the public.

The boy cupped his hands and used them to splash a bit of water into his face, before bringing a small hand towel up and wiping the surface dry. Jay's reflection stared back at him with a rather blank and weary expression. Drops of water clung to the long, closely trimmed sideburns that extended down to the curve of his jaw, and his deep blue eyes seemed to lack any sort of sparkle or life to them.

"Another day of this shit," he muttered to himself as he shook his head. Jay picked up the bottle of thick cerulean liquid and squeezed a bit out onto the center of his palm, before rubbing his hands together and beginning to smooth them through his hair. The blonde mass of silky, professionally-maintained stalks rose into a pattern of short spikes, and Jay nodded his head slowly as his reflection began to look slightly more like what he was used to. "These fuckin' people. Like being at this school instead of Atlas isn't bad enough."

"Which fucking people are those?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Another student named Hei Xiong made his way into the bathroom, carrying a similar set of toiletries. "Junior", as the boy told most everyone to call him, was equal in height to the already tall Jay Winchester, and even more muscular than the flaxen teen. He kept his black hair in a crew cut, and had already managed to grow a full and closely-trimmed beard that formed a ring around his mouth and extended upward to meet his bottom lip. He had a wine red towel around his waist, and much cheaper, jet black footwear of a similar make to Jay's. Junior made his way up to the sink next to the Winchester's, and deposited his own set of supplies upon the porcelain surface before beginning the process of brushing his teeth.

Jay hesitated as he gave Junior a sidelong look. From their time together as members of Team JHRY over the previous several days, Jay had learned that Junior was a no-nonsense, incredibly blunt individual who wasn't afraid to speak his mind and cut to the chase regardless of whom he was speaking to- professors included. Despite the tendency to always have an answer ready, Junior's remarks always seemed to have a realistic, well-reasoned pattern to them. Jay found that he quite liked that quality, especially when compared to the aloof and occasionally roundabout way that Yatsuhashi Daichi tended to answer questions or the thoughtless, immediate comebacks and snappy insults that his own brother Robin was prone to throw around. After making a quick visual sweep of the room in the mirror to make sure that they were alone, Jay cleared his throat once again and decided to speak his mind in earnest.

"Just about everyone, actually. Other hunters in training and the professors alike are all starting to get on my nerves," Jay lamented as he lifted his stick of deodorant and began to apply the fragrant substance to his armpits. "I've been getting a lot of shit for daring to show up while being from a family who has it made, lately. I figured kicking that one guy's ass last night in Goodwitch's class would get some people to back off, but it seems like it's only made things worse. Jealousy's an ugly color on anyone, and Robin's not exactly helping the situation."

"Your brother's a complete asshole," Junior replied without missing a beat before spitting a long string of toothpaste down into the sink and bringing his brush back into his mouth. "You're only a _bit_ of an asshole, by comparison. I was expecting you to go off about the faunus again."

"Hey, I may not be their biggest fan, but that's mostly Robin," Jay warned as he folded his arms across his chest. "There are a few that are better than the typical dirty, violent, irrational types that make up most of them. Take that Adam kid, for example."

"Destroying a huge swath of forest isn't violent and irrational?" Junior asked. "On this one, it seems more like your brother's right, which is something I never thought I'd say. Adam seems _unhinged_. Then again, that might have something to do with the fact that you and Robin have been making his life a living hell since classes started."

Jay shook his head emphatically and let out an angry snort. "_Again_, you're talking about Rob. I didn't like Adam at first, but he's smart. Cunning. The kid wants to make something more of himself, instead of just screaming for handouts from those who have already made it. That's not something I'm used to seeing."

"Sounds to me like you almost admire him," Junior stated plainly as he abandoned his toiletries and made his way to one of the many vacant shower stalls. He closed the door behind himself before throwing his towel up and over it and turning on the water. "Your parents and the media are going to have a field day if you're caught so much as shaking hands with that bull in public."

"You think I don't know that?" Jay sneered. "And you think I can't silver tongue my way out of it, if I want to? Don't underestimate me. My family has most of the media in our back pockets, and if they dare to start spreading rumors and smearing our name, my parents will take care of it. Besides, they wouldn't believe I'm associating with any faunus, let alone that scrawny kid."

"Scrawny or not, he's got bigger arms than you," Junior taunted over the sound of the running water. "So you _are_ starting to take a liking to him?"

"Like I said- he's smart, and driven," Jay repeated. "He's also in the crowd that's taking up some real estate in my mind lately, for reasons different than most. I asked to look at his written response for Oz's class during History, yesterday. You know what he wrote? He thinks dust is _people_."

For once, Junior had no immediate response to the point. The sound of water crashing into the tile floor filled the otherwise silent few seconds that passed between the members of JHRY, until he finally spoke once again.

"…I can follow that line of thought. If what Oz said is true, and humanity used to have access to magical abilities, it follows that dust could be _their_ literal dust, given what it allows us to do. Clever."

"Clever? That thought doesn't bother you?" Jay asked with exasperation. "Legends got canceled yesterday after he went wild in the forest, so I have no idea what Oz would have said to that notion."

"And why do you care?" Junior countered. "You'll get your answer later today, and the moral implications of it sound like a Schnee problem to me, not a Winchester problem."

"It's an _everyone_ problem, unless you're fine with the idea of smearing corpses on your weaponry," Jay grumbled. "I'm not the kind of guy who can just ignore something like that, and Adam's argument for it was well-written. It was bothering me all night."

As Junior opened his mouth to retort, the door to the bathroom crashed open and hit the wall behind it. Robin Winchester stomped his way into the room, completely naked and with his own white towel slung haphazardly over his shoulder. Jay looked away almost immediately and put his face into his hand, before rubbing with an annoyed expression.

"You really couldn't be bothered to _wear_ your towel?"

"Don't like it? Don't look," Robin instructed with a cocky lilt in his voice. "What, you afraid I've got a bigger dick?"

"You've certainly got a bigger mouth," Junior jabbed. His tone of voice had adopted a far sharper edge, and Jay grumbled again as he knew that all chance of continuing their serious conversation had likely gone out the window. The heir found himself hoping that Junior would have both the sense and courtesy to simply table the discussion until they were alone once again. His hopes were dashed near immediately. "Anyway, you can't afford to start developing a bleeding heart if you're going to be a CEO. That's not how business works. Leave dust to the Schnees, and focus on making things that kill people, instead of wasting energy worrying about the long dead. Funny that you don't see the hypocrisy in any of your sudden empathy, really."

_"Empathy?"_ Robin interrupted before Jay could get a word out. He made his way into the shower stall beside Junior's and turned on the water. "Whatever you think is going on, it isn't. We're here to get a fancy slip of paper to hang in an office and ignore. No one here is worth our time outside of those that can be useful to us. Stop worrying about philosophy and all that other weak shit, and start getting your head in the game… at least until classes let out tonight. Then, start thinking about all of the fine young women who have nothing better to do this weekend than _us_."

Jay felt a surge of anger more intense than the usual annoyance he held for his brother bubbling within his chest. He gathered up his toiletries and turned to begin making his way for the door.

"Good luck getting anyone here to agree to sleep with you, Rob. Your personality is grating enough to shred even the strongest nerves," Jay said icily as he pushed his way out of the bathroom.

"_Hasn't been a problem yet,_" Jay heard his brother call through the closing door. _"I'll leave you an unwashed, crusty, diseased faunus chick or two. We both know I get more pussy back home!_"

"And we're _not_ back home," Jay said to himself as he picked up his pace and rounded the corner toward his dorm. "Not that I'm going to spend the weekend chasing women anyway, you stupid _ass_."

Jay pushed the door to the JHRY dorm open with more force than necessary, and jumped just as much as the massive boy inside did. For a moment, Jay had the fleeting, irrational idea that someone had broken into his dorm before he recognized the "culprit" that was busy buttoning his Beacon uniform shirt as Yatsuhashi.

"Something wrong?" Yatsuhashi asked as he returned to securing the buttons on his garment. "You look upset."

Jay ground his teeth together behind his closed lips for all of a second before shaking his head and walking into the room at a brisk pace.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Just surprised to see you back, since I figured you'd just stay at the OKRA dorm until you went to class."

Yatsuhashi shook his head as he watched his toweled teammate make his way over to the closet that he shared with his brother. "I didn't bring my uniform. Next time, though, I just might. It's far easier to sleep over there, you know."

"Can't imagine why," Jay seethed as he took down the hanger that played host to his own waiting, neatly-pressed uniform. Beside it was Robin's slightly wrinkled, haphazardly hung counterpart, messily shoved in amongst Jay's clothing. "How'd it go last night?"

Yatsuhashi chuckled softly as he picked up his waiting black jacket from the bed beside himself and threw it over his shoulders. "Quite well, I'd say. Barty is an interesting individual, and the rest of his team is rather pleasant, too. Have you met them?"

"…kinda," Jay confirmed. "Glad to hear it. You deserve to be happy."

"…and others do not?" Yatsuhashi questioned as he raised a brow.

Jay tensed after pulling on a pair of boxers beneath his towel, and then tossed the soggy cloth into a waiting hamper. He slowly turned to face his companion, and got to pulling on his slacks as he felt whatever happiness he had for Yatsuhashi's successful date being replaced by a familiar twinge of annoyance.

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying."

Yatsuhashi frowned and approached the other boy after stepping into his brown loafers. "What troubles you, friend?"

"Leave it alone," Jay cautioned as he began to worm his way into his own dress shirt. "Tell me more about your date. I don't want to rain on your parade, and I _do_ actually want to know how it went, even if the other two don't ask. We're a team, remember?"

"I do," Yatsuhashi confirmed. "Which is exactly why I want to take this rare opportunity of being alone to hear what's on your mind. My happiness can wait until a later date and be shared freely, while your uncharacteristic annoyance may well pass and fester without being addressed, or become exacerbated soon enough by the unpleasantness around you. We won't have a chance to speak again until third period, so let's hear it."

The thought that Robin would be with him during periods one and two buzzed through Jay's mind like an unbidden horsefly, and the fact that Adam would be with them in the second changed the buzzing into a bite.

"…I'm getting really sick of Rob's shit, and the attitudes of everyone else around us," Jay said in a low voice as he eyed the door.

"And this didn't bother you back home?" Yatsuhashi asked as he offered a hand while watching Jay pick up his deep red tie. The blonde hesitated, before giving the larger teen the silken strand and letting him begin to fasten it around his neck.

"No. Back home, we just stayed in the mansion. It was pretty much a big echo chamber, and I got used to it. Being here, living with you and Junior, and… seeing other sorts of people is starting to make me realize that things could be better. I'm also starting to see what people _really_ think of the Winchesters, when we're not surrounded by people who can get at our money," Jay explained as he watched his teammate secure his tie.

"A lesson I was hoping you might learn, though one that I did not expect to set in so quickly. I believe I understand your frustrations," Yatsuhashi replied as he slid the knotted tie up into place around Jay's throat. "You cannot directly control the perceptions and attitudes of everyone at Beacon, but you _can_ begin to rein in your brother, if you desire. You _are_ the team leader, you know."

"It's not that easy," Jay replied as he adjusted the knot slightly and pulled on his jacket. "Our parents aren't far removed from Robin, in terms of their outlook on life, and especially not the faunus."

"The faunus?" Yatsuhashi echoed with a hint of surprise. "I thought y-"

"Things change," Jay cut in. "I'm not sold on the entire race, but I'm also not as aggressively against them as I used to be. _Yes_, I am aware that it's only been a matter of days. Would you rather I didn't reevaluate my stance?"

Yatsuhashi's curious and confused expression shifted to a smirk of approval as he gently nodded. "I'm glad to hear it, Jay. Any step forward is a point in my books."

"Just don't expect the world," Jay spat. "As I said, it's not easy t-"

Once again, Robin burst through the door, still without clothing as he trudged into the dorm and began to drip water into the carpet. Junior followed along behind the boisterous teen, though he had his towel secured once again around his waist.

"Oh, you're back," Robin said flippantly as he squeezed past Yatsuhashi and made his way to the closet. "Get any dick?"

Yatsuhashi made a small noise of annoyance as he looked at the carpet, and then immediately back upward as he heard Jay's voice.

"Can you stop being an asshole for five seconds? That's none of our business," Jay growled. Robin turned to face his brother, and had the decency to look taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness. The redhead raised his hands defensively and shook his head.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass this morning? Was it Yatsu?"

Jay took an aggressive step forward, only for Junior to reach out and intercept the heir with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Pick your battles," Junior warned before letting his hand drop. "You don't want to be late to class over _him_."

Jay snorted harshly before whirling on his heel and stomping back to his bed, where his weapons laid atop the neatly made bedspread. He reached down and scooped up the crossed leather sheaths that housed his twin longswords before pulling the straps up and around his shoulders. After tightening the straps by pulling with more force than necessary, he offered his brother a backward middle finger before shoving his way out the door and into the hall.

The Winchester boy's mind raced as he walked briskly to the elevator and rammed his finger into the downward arrow button on the waiting panel. The doors opened immediately, and Jay stepped inside as Professor Ozpin's words from two days prior floated through his mind.

_It changed my perspective on how I look at students, their potential, and their semblances… and I can only hope that it changes the way you look at each other, as well. Particularly… between humans and faunus._

The words brought about an accompanied image of the headmaster's hazel eyes piercing through Jay's own. Somehow, he got the feeling that the professor could see straight through him, and into his mind. Jay couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt so publicly naked as that moment, and the thought of how quickly he had looked away and lost that particular battle of wills was something that had stuck in his mind ever since. Something within Jay had changed over the course of the shortened week, and we wasn't entirely sure whether or not he liked it.

A soft _ding_ broke Jay from his reverie, and he stepped out of the elevator and into the somewhat crowded hall with appreciable speed. He squeezed past a group of students by pressing his back into the wall as he made his way toward Professor Calavera's lab. As he finally made it to the door and twisted the knob to step inside, he caught sight of Kali Moonglove bent low next to one of the workbenches and in the middle of storing her holstered lugers beneath the bench. Though he didn't yet know her name, he recognized the faunus girl from his sixth period Weapons Crafting and Upkeep class.

"…hey," he offered as he approached the bench across from Kali's. The girl's cat ears twitched in surprise as she stood up and took a cautious step backward upon recognizing him.

"…hey?" Kali offered back as she folded her arms defensively. The look of skeptical distrust upon the girl's face gave Jay pause, and an incredibly awkward and tense moment of silence filled the room as the two teens simply stared at each other.

"…uh… I… like your ears," Jay said lamely as his gaze fell upon the unusual features. All feelings of anger, shame, and frustration that had created a heavy nest within Jay's heart since the start of the morning melted away as they were replaced with embarrassment and self-loathing at the stupidity of his statement. "I mean, they look good on you. They… fit? You look good, in general. You look good as a faunus, I mean, and with your uniform…" Jay fumbled as he tried to save himself. He looked down at the bench as the overpowering sensation of wanting to simply die spread throughout his entire body.

"Oh, you do?" Kali asked with a surprising amount of venom. "Do you like Adam's horns, too? Do _those_ look good on _him_, or are you just trying to butter me up because you think fucking a faunus would be exciting and exotic? He's told me all about you, Jay Winchester," the girl accused as she took a few steps closer to him while cracking her knuckles. "And no amount of awkward compliments or trying to look innocent is going to change my perception about you. Stay away from me, and stay away from _Adam_. He might not fight back, but I _will_."

"No, it's not like that!" Jay tried as he found himself taking a step back and raising his hands in an open, defensive gesture without meaning to. "I'm not… I don't even know your name! Tell Adam that I'm sorry, and h-"

"Tell him _yourself_," Kali interrupted as she stopped just before Jay. Though she stood only at his shoulder height, Jay began to feel as if the situation was reversed as she glared up at him. "Maybe then the shit dribbling out of your mouth will be worth a damn. Though, knowing your family, you could still package and sell it for more than _I_ could ever afford."

Jay let out a labored sigh, and shook his head softly. "…please tell me your name?"

"What?" Kali spat as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your name. _Please_," Jay repeated as he forced himself to look down and into Kali's eyes. Somehow, he found the teenage faunus' accusatory and judgmental glare even more intimidating than Professor Ozpin's.

"Why?" Kali demanded. "Why should I give you even a second more of my time, without kicking your ass? You know, I met Willow Schnee recently. I'm sure you know she goes here, too, by now, since she _matters_ from your perspective. I was a little hesitant at first, but she's sweet. Innocent. Unhappy with the way things are playing out in regards to her family name. I'm happy that I gave her a chance, but _you?_ With the way you've acted since the semester started, I'm not giving you anything. You want my name? Look it up, _asshole_."

Without so much as another word, Kali turned and began to walk away. Jay took a deep breath and disengaged his aura entirely, letting a light blue ripple travel down his body and dissipate across the tile floor. Immediately afterward, he reached out and snatched Kali's wrist. The faunus girl spun in place once again and slammed a powerful, speedy cross directly into the boy's mouth before grabbing his shoulder and rocketing her knee upward into his groin. Jay shrieked in pain and closed his eyes as he fell backward into the bench, and Kali immediately let go of him as her face went ghost white.

"What… the _fuck?_ What is _wrong_ with you!?" she cried, caught somewhere between fury and shock. "Why would you touch me, and why wasn't your aura up!?"

Jay sputtered as he began to taste blood. He brought a hand up to feel the split in his lower lip, and wiped at the deep red substance with the back of his hand as he kept the other upon his crotch. The boy massaged the throbbing area with a pained hiss, and opened one eye as he leaned back into the workbench.

"So that you didn't leave, and so that you know I'm being serious. I want your name, and I want to start making it up to you, and Adam. I know I've been a douchebag, but I'm _trying_. So please- don't fight me on this. The rest of the school is already doing that, and I can't start moving forward without having at least _one_ faunus back me up. Might as well be you."

Kali searched Jay's face for any signs of deceit, and heaved a guilty sigh as she found none. The faunus placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip as she watched the boy transfer both of his hands down between his legs. She rolled her eyes, and spoke softly.

"Kali Moonglove. I'm not going to just take your word for it, after what you and your brother have done to my teammate already this year. There better be _action_ to back this up, or I'll rip it _off_ next time."

"Yeah," Jay squeaked. "I get it. I'm _trying_. It's… nice to meet you, Kali."

"No, it's not. It's clearly not. You should go to the nurse, get some ice, or something," Kali said offhandedly as she blew a strand of hair from her face. "Or just stop being a drama queen. You deserve it, anyway."

"I know I do," Jay agreed as he turned and made his way around the bench. He slowly loosened the straps on his harness before leaning downward with a pained wince to deposit his paired weapons beneath the workbench. Jay remained low to the floor as he found that the movement caused him even more pain, and eventually rocked back to sit as he tried to massage it away. "Just go. Don't be late to class, Kali. We can talk later, when you're not so… _punchy_."

Kali threw her hands up and shook her head before turning and making her way toward the door. "Okay. I guess I'm looking forward to it? Kinda?" she said with a fair amount of skepticism. As she laid her hand on the doorknob, she looked back over her shoulder, and frowned. "Feel better, Jay."

Jay closed his eyes and hissed in pain as he heard the door close. He continued to rub himself as the pain only seemed to intensify, and sucked in a breath through his aching mouth.

"Oh, _fuck_…"

"_Language_," a harsh and familiar voice replied from the far end of the room. Jay's eyes flew open as he quickly raised his hands from his crotch. "You know, I'm over _twice_ your age, young man. A good-looking thing like you should be fantasizing about girls closer in years to himself, but I will say that I'm flattered. Also- _detention_."

"That's fair," Jay agreed as he dragged himself up to stand with a ragged sigh. "Can I at least have a pass to first period, though? I feel like I can barely move."

Professor Calavera walked across the room at a decent clip, carrying a steaming mug of coffee. Her welding goggles were already in place over her eyes even before first period had started, despite her apron and gloves being absent. The woman made her way to her desk and began hunting through the pile of scraps, bent and folded paperwork, and various tools lying about atop the surface.

"What exactly is your problem this morning, Mister Winchester? And why are you bleeding? You didn't touch any equipment without me being in the room, did you? That would be a _second_ detention."

"No, no," Jay hurriedly replied as he limped his way up to the professor's desk. "A girl… kneed me in the crotch and split my lip."

"Name?" Professor Calavera said disinterestedly as she began filling out a small slip, her eyes down on the paper.

"I'm sorry?" Jay clarified as he rubbed at his split lip once again.

"_Name_," Professor Calavera insisted. "I can't write her up without knowing who it was."

Jay hesitated for all of a second before shaking his head and shrugging. "…dunno. Didn't catch it."

Professor Calavera looked up from the hall pass, and slowly raised her goggles to reveal a pair of shrewd, calculating, and narrowed silver eyes. "If she kneed you down there, I'm willing to bet it was in response to unwanted advances. As much as you might deserve it, in that case, I am _sure_ you got her name before she made her move. Otherwise, you're even more of a fool than I thought."

Jay sucked on his bleeding lip as he looked away from yet another piercing gaze, and sniffed softly.

"Actually, it wasn't like that, Professor. And I… _do_ know her name, but I'm not giving it. I deserved what I got, and there's no reason to hold her over the fire for it. Today's just not my day."

"And why is that?" Professor Calavera asked as she offered the small slip of paper, which Jay took. "Why did you deserve it, I mean- I don't particularly care why you think today isn't a good one. You fickle teens will cry foul for nearly anything."

"Because I'm a privileged, judgmental a-… _person_ who is in the process of getting a rude awakening, and making an effort to be better and more accepting of the faunus doesn't just immediately reverse all of the things I've said and done since I got here," Jay stated flatly as he looked back up to make eye contact with the professor. The older woman said nothing, bar making a contemplative noise and tilting her head slightly. "…can I please have that detention slip, now? I don't want to get stopped for _another_ detention while I'm making my way to yours."

"What detention slip?" Professor Calavera asked coolly. Jay raised a brow, and the woman shrugged as she straightened herself up and took a sip from her steaming mug. "Get moving. You're already late to first period."

Jay allowed himself a small, appreciative smile, and nodded softly before turning and making his way toward the door.

"And Mister Winchester?" Professor Calavera called as the teen made it to the exit. He looked back over his shoulder, and raised a brow in response. "Your swords are looking rather dull. Come in on Monday during lunch, if you'd like, and I can help refine your sharpening techniques. Adam Taurus will be there as well, if that's something that interests you."

Jay made an amused noise, and offered the woman a quick nod. "Thank you, Professor. I think I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I bet most people thought that Jay and Team JHRY would just be a side bit, huh? Jay in particular is going to play a _very_ important role moving forward, though I will admit that Junior and Robin will only have sideline roles. Speaking of- I am aware that this team was referred to as "Team WHYR" in Chapter 8, but that was a placeholder name that I forgot to change while I was doing revisions. I went back and changed both that chapter, and author's note to reflect the correct name- Team JHRY (Jury).

Additionally, in case anyone is trying to keep track, below is a list of everyone's schedules out of the characters at Beacon that will be showing up in Volume 1. Fourth Period (right after lunch) is "Team Synergy and Tactics" and Seventh Period (right before dinner) is "Free Sparring" for the entire first year class, so neither of those are listed.

**Summer: **Legends, Weapons, Grimm, History, Plants

**Tai: **History, Weapons, Grimm, Legends, Plants

**Raven: **Grimm, Plants, Legends, History, Weapons

**Qrow: **History, Weapons, Legends, Grimm, Plants

**Barty: **History, Plants, Grimm, Legends, Weapons

**Kali: **Grimm, Plants, Legends, History, Weapons

**Roman: **History, Plants, Legends, Grimm, Weapons

**Adam: **Grimm, History, Weapons, Legends, Plants

**Jay: **Plants, History, Grimm, Legends, Weapons

**Junior: **Legends, Plants, Grimm, History, Weapons

**Robin: **Plants, History, Legends, Grimm, Weapons

**Yatsu: **History, Weapons, Grimm, Legends, Plants

**Willow: **Legends, Plants, Grimm, History, Weapons

You can bet your ass that in COFV and RWBY's years, and even the second years of STRQ/OKRA, all team members will have the same schedules since this was absolute _hell_ to coordinate.

And finally, this story has now been taken up to an "M" rating. I don't think I can justify a "T" anymore between Robin's mouth and some of the more violent things coming up near the end of Volume 1. Speaking of, we may be about halfway there. Things will speed up _massively_ once we hit the first weekend in a chapter or two. Expect a lot of time jumps that consistently last until near the end of Year Two.

**-RD**


	17. Controlled Burn

Adam Taurus sat silently in a corner seat of the last row, as far away from Professor Scotch and his meandering speech about the cost of the Great War as possible. The entire rest of the seats in the row were empty, and Adam had his textbook, notebook, and several diagrams of battlefields spread out upon the unoccupied countertop in front of himself. The faunus boy was well aware that he was alone, and he was perfectly content with the notion. Despite the lack of students in his immediate area, Adam did notice that every so often, Robin Winchester would cast him uneasy, judgmental glances from his seat in the row on the opposite side of the aisle.

Something about the boy's narrowed eyes and stiff posture suggested to Adam that he was intimidated, and the very thought of the possibility filled the bull's chest with a satisfied warmth. Robin, too, was sitting alone, though he had made no effort to even pretend that he was engaged in the lecture or assigned work. His otherwise bare countertop featured only a notebook opened to a blank page, and Robin didn't even have a writing utensil at the ready. Adam turned his head ever so slightly and narrowed his own eye at Robin, who quickly looked away and pretended to be poring over nonexistent notes.

Sudden noise from down on the floor of the lecture hall caused nearly everyone in the room to jump, Professor Scotch included. The older, professionally dressed man paused his lecture as he whirled to face the entrance of the room, only to find the tall, imposing frame of Jay Winchester in the doorway. The leader of JHRY made hasty steps toward the professor and held out a small slip of paper while rubbing his jaw with his other hand. A dark bruise, visible even to Adam and Robin in the back row, was beginning to manifest on his jawline, beneath his bronze fingers.

"Sorry," Jay began before sucking in a pained hiss through his teeth as Professor Scotch accepted the pass. "I… got jumped in the bathroom, and had to stop along the way here to get a pass."

Professor Scotch wrinkled his nose and squinted as he read through the information upon the hall pass, before turning his beady eyes up from the paper and onto those of Jay.

"And yet you didn't think to stop at the infirmary for ice?"

"I'll be _fine_," Jay seethed as he finally dropped his hand to show off the bruise. The boy cast a quick glance up into the crowd of other students, who had begun whispering feverishly amongst themselves. "I didn't want to waste any more time, and one of the three that started this is in a lot worse shape than me. Not in the mood to go sit around with him at the nurse's office."

Professor Scotch raised his brows as the whispering intensified up in the seats. "And who, exactly, attacked you, Mister Winchester?"

Jay merely shrugged, and cracked his neck. "Don't know. A human that isn't first year, and two faunus- one with gills, and another with some kind of wolf's tail. Goodwitch has the upperclassman and the uninjured faunus in her office right now. The other one's with the nurse, like I said. Can I just go and sit down? Today hasn't exactly been fun, and I'm getting really tired of being stared at."

Professor Scotch nodded, and tucked the hall pass into a pocket upon his sweater vest. "Very well. I'm sure your brother can fill you in on what you've missed."

Jay snorted with enough ferocity that Professor Scotch instinctively moved his head back in shock as the boy scowled and began to make his way up into the seats.

"Yeah. _Sure _he can."

Adam felt his entire body tense as he watched Jay climb the steps. The faunus kept his eye trained on the heir as Jay reached the last row and immediately pivoted to put his back to his brother. Without so much as a word, Jay closed the distance to Adam and slumped into the seat right next to the faunus before putting his notebook onto the countertop in front of himself. Jay stared straight ahead and down at Professor Scotch as he began to lecture once again, and Adam moved his eye from Jay's face to the row opposite the aisle as he leaned forward slightly. Robin was glaring at the pair of them, absolutely furious. The redheaded human made a motion of drawing a finger across his throat as he gave Adam a pointed look, and the bull merely leaned back into his seat in response.

A minute passed in silence between Adam and Jay, before the faunus decided that he had had enough. Adam moved to stand, only for Jay to grip his leg and hold him in place. The heir finally turned his head to face Adam with an unreadable look, and the bull sucked in a nervous breath before beginning to speak.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm not your punching bag, _Winchester_. I'm also not the pair of faunus that attacked you, so back off, and let me move to a new row," Adam seethed as he returned the boy's look with a glare of his own.

"No," Jay said simply as he lifted his hand and brought it back to his own lap. "Don't. I want to talk to you."

"You want to _threaten _me," Adam corrected. He contemplated trying to stand once again, only to settle for shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest. "Just because your day has been terrible doesn't mean you and your brother can take it out on me."

"My day started out terrible _because_ of you," Jay replied with a significant amount of venom in his tone. "I spent most of the morning trying to convince _some_ members of my team to leave you alone, and then your precious little defender Kali kneed me in the balls for trying to apologize. Add being jumped and my stupid brother continuing to look at us like we're some kind of forbidden interspecies couple to the list, and I'm not in the mood for any bullshit, _Taurus_. Hear me out, or maybe I _will_ threaten you."

Adam took several more long, measured breaths through his nose as he returned his eyes to Professor Scotch. The man was in the process of writing "_Read pages 30-37 and answer questions 1-5 at the end of the section"_ on the board in a messy scrawl as his protruding stomach dragged along the chalk tray at the bottom.

"_Fine_."

"Good. Listen- I'm still not a big fan of your people in a general sense, and getting attacked and clawed at by two _animals_ in the bathroom only reinforced those feelings. I'm sick of hearing all of the bitching thrown my way just because I was born into a family in a better position than you… but I'm also starting to realize that what I just said, and _your_ situation aren't so different. That, and… _you_ are different, from most of them. So, let's figure this out," Jay finished as he reached for one of the textbooks in the metal bin upon the countertop.

"Figure _what_ out? You think we're just going to solve racism in Period Two History, today? As far as I'm concerned, it's a good thing that you're starting to get a taste of what _we_ go through. Everyone here is looking forward to the weekend tomorrow, and getting out into the city of Vale to see the sights, go on dates, waste time with friends, and try to sneak into bars," Adam spat. "But not me. I've already seen the streets of Vale when I was on my way to the Academy, and it's barely any better than Atlas. The constant racism here is just a bit more _subtle_, so people think it's _fine_."

Jay continued to look down at his book as he began slowly flipping the pages. "I'm listening. I'm trying to offer an olive branch. Continue."

Adam only glared harder, ignoring his own textbook as he remained fixated on Jay. "Do you know how many shops proudly display signs that read "No Faunus Allowed" plain as day in their windows? Do you know how many faunus I've already seen living out in the streets of Vale, most of them with injuries that make your little bruise look like it was delivered with love? Do you know that any faunus buying dust is charged extra in some shops, because we're not trusted to be smart enough to handle it? Back off, and keep your olive branch, especially right after telling me how _most_ of my race isn't worth your breath. You chose your side, and I'm not in a forgiving mood."

"I was _born_ into my side, just like you were!" Jay hissed in contempt. "All I've ever known is a family and society who treats everything you just told me as _normal_, and you're the first faunus I've met that's starting to make me think that just maybe, it shouldn't be. So why don't _you_ back off, before I reconsider my stance for a second time."

Adam fell silent for all of a moment, before finally gripping his textbook and drawing it down into his lap to find the assigned pages. He flipped through the tome with far more force than necessary, his voice a dangerous growl as he spat his words back at Jay.

"Keep escalating things. Keep telling me how _you're_ suffering. Funny how you're trying to turn your life around now that things aren't _convenient_ for you anymore, since you're away from home. Is it getting uncomfortable to carry around your family name? So sorry to hear that, when some of _us_ are carrying around things far worse," Adam said as he slammed his book back down upon the counter.

"I know that," Jay replied as his own voice grew quieter. "Adam, _please_, calm down, and let me try to start over with you. I'm starting to get a little taste of the shit you're catching every single day. I want to understand you, and I want to keep pushing for something other than what my family is known for, at least a little. Isn't that better than nothing, in your eyes?"

"In my eyes," Adam repeated as he turned to fix Jay with a glare. The Winchester boy's face drained of color as his expression fell.

"Adam, come on, you _know_ that's not what I meant."

"Oh, I _do_ know," Adam fumed as he stood from his seat. "But what a novel thought. You think you're starting to understand suffering? You think you know what I'm dealing with? You don't know _anything_ about me, or about what it means to be a faunus."

Jay opened his mouth to reply, only to have his thoughts wiped away immediately as he watched Adam reach up to the back of his head and begin to untie the knot at the back of his bandanna. The bull let the dark green cloth slip from around his head and flutter to the countertop, before turning to face Jay. A strangled, uncomfortable noise escaped the boy's throat as he looked over the wound beneath the cloth, and he physically recoiled in an uncontrollable reflex.

Where Adam's left eye should have been was instead what could only be described as a sick and twisted wound. The opening had been totally fused shut, with wrinkled, melted skin pulled over it into a messy texture of drooping and discolored leathery flesh. Faint traces of pink, red, and black dotted the area in odd, malformed patterns, and the wound had clearly healed improperly. There atop the warped canvas of Adam's former left eye was the jagged, twelve-pointed snowflake emblem of the Schnee Dust Company seared directly into his flesh. The deep red color of the brand seemed almost to match the color of his hair, and the edges of the lines were scarred, messy, and jutted at odd, asymmetrical angles.

A feeling of nausea more intense than any Jay had ever felt immediately boiled to life within the pit of his stomach. He lurched forward and clasped a hand over his mouth as he stood and started to back away from Adam, who began a rapid approach. The faunus pushed past Jay and made his way into the aisle, only to watch Robin fall backward onto the floor as he scrambled away. From somewhere in the rows below, a female student let out a shrill scream as Adam continued to make his way down the steps. Professor Scotch looked up from his place seated behind his desk and placed his hands down onto the surface before standing up.

"Excuse me, Mister Taurus, what are you d-…" he began, only to lose all will to continue as Adam's brand came into view.

"Teaching _fucking_ history," Adam replied before making his way to the doors of the classroom and storming out into the hall.

* * *

Bartholomew kept his eyes closed and his left hand on his forehead as he simply focused on breathing. He continued to wait for the scroll upon the table next to his tray to vibrate, only for Willow's voice to break the minutes on end of silence instead.

"…still no word…?"

"_Obviously_ not. If there was word, his scroll would have buzzed," Roman snapped as he scowled down into his bowl of soup. He raised his visible eye to shoot Willow a judgmental glare, before mirroring Bartholomew's pose, though using both hands to massage his temples. "Don't just talk to fill space. There's nothing worth saying right now."

"_Roman,_" Qrow said in a warning tone. "Don't be an asshole. She's trying to help. What the hell's gotten into you?"

"He's in a bad mood, and for good reason," Raven informed from behind her usual bowl of salad, which had remained untouched. She turned her eyes from her brother to Roman, and despite her scowl, they seemed to hold a bit of sympathy for the boy. "But Qrow's right. It's already so tense over here that Tai had to go sit at another table. Don't make it even worse. Please?"

"No," Willow interrupted with a soft shake of her head. "He's right- it was a needless question, and I…_was_ just trying to break the silence, for the sake of breaking it. Somehow, though, I don't think there's any way to make this entire situation less uncomfortable."

"No, _Raven's_ right," Roman protested as he leaned back in his seat with a dramatic sigh. "Everything's just… _fucked_ right now, and I'm in a shitty mood. Adam's locked in the dorm and Kali's busy trying to talk him down after whatever the hell happened this morning, Tai's feeling sick and Summer's over there keeping him company, and I've got my own stupid shit that's not important compared to either of those things, so I'll just shut up. Let's all just shut up, eat, and move on with life."

"In case you somehow haven't noticed, nobody's eating," Qrow pointed out. "Somehow, I don't think that's going to change. So, out with it, Roman. What's going on? We can't help Adam, and we can't help Tai, so let us help you, instead."

Roman scowled and muttered something to himself, before wiping his fringe up and out of his face as he leaned forward with his elbows upon the table. "_Fine_. You see that dickbag over there?" he asked as he nodded his head toward the doors of the cafeteria.

Willow, Qrow, Raven, and even Bartholomew followed the gesture, only to find a man wearing a familiar uniform. The waiting figure seemed to be in his mid-thirties, and he was dressed in a uniform suggesting that he was both of the upper class, and likely not from Vale at all.

"Why is he just… _staring_ at us?" Willow asked as she hugged her arms and looked down at the table. "It's a little… _creepy_."

"Because he's a good little lap dog, and doing what Dad asked him to," Roman informed as he let his spoon rest against the side of his bowl of soup. "I should just go. No sense prolonging the inevitable, especially with how today is going."

"_Roman_," Raven said icily as the boy made a move to stand up. He slowly lowered himself back down into the seat upon catching sight of her glare, and she shook her head. "Don't be like that. Even if today is the worst one yet, you still have some time. Make the most of it."

"Yeah, still not sure what's going on, here," Qrow pointed out as he offered a shrug.

"I've got some idea, though I don't like it," Bartholomew replied. "You're being forced to leave for the weekend, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Roman admitted with an annoyed sigh. "Every single _fucking_ weekend. Dad's sending an escort to pick me up after lunch, because hey, who cares about the classes in the second half of the day, or the fact that we're supposed to be a team, or the farfetched idea that I might have friends here, right? Gotta go home and attend his shitty parties and meetings to make the family look good. _That's_ what counts, when you're trying to become a huntsman."

Willow heaved a frustrated enough sigh that everyone at the table turned to look at her in surprise. Her expression was a dour one, and she narrowed her eyes at the waiting man from across the room.

"My parents insisted upon something similar. It took Professor Ozpin over an hour to get them to let go of that one point, and he only _just _managed it," Willow explained. "Believe me, Roman, I understand what you're feeling. There must be some way, some meeting that could be arranged to fix this."

"Even if there is, I'm screwed for this weekend, at least," Roman grumbled. "I appreciate the thought, though. Funnily enough, he's dragging me to most of these things to try to hook me up with _you_."

Willow blinked rapidly, and her cheeks flushed as she coughed lightly into her hand. "I… I _see_. Well, that's going to be rather difficult, considering I'm no longer in Atlas."

"Works out for both of us," Roman said with a shrug. "You're honestly not my type, and I'm _definitely_ not yours. Not saying you're not cool or anything, though. And… thanks for the idea, Wil. Maybe I'll talk to Oz on Monday, see if we can get something worked out."

"And we'll catch you up on anything missed," Bartholomew offered. "Academic, and otherwise. If we really _can't_ convince your father to let you stay with us, perhaps OKRA could go home with you, one weekend? It would alleviate some of the boredom, at least."

"No," Roman shot back immediately. "_Hell_ no, at that. I'm not letting Kal get dragged to Atlas, let alone Adam. Being in the upper city, as a faunus? That's just asking for trouble. Not to mention, my dad's a racist douche."

"_Shocking_," Qrow commented as he finally took a bite of his sandwich. The other students slowly began to follow suit, and started in on their food as he continued. "I honestly can't believe that the Great War changed so little, both legally, and in peoples' minds. It's really that bad up there, huh?"

"It is," Willow confirmed. "I… honestly don't get out much, but when I do, I never see faunus walking about freely, on the upper level. Even with the obvious lack of non-workers in town, establishments _still_ insist on putting up racist slogans and propaganda all over their property. Bringing Kali to the city would be… honestly, almost cruel."

"And bringing Adam would be like lighting a match in a fireworks factory," Raven added. "Bringing OKRA home with you is a bad idea, but maybe STRQ? Or some of us? We could try to keep you company."

"You guys would really deal with all of the boring shit up there, just to keep me entertained?" Roman asked with a sad smile. Qrow nodded, and Raven opened her mouth to speak, only for Bartholomew's scroll to light up and vibrate. The boy interrupted her thought by slamming his hand down on the table, and the circle of teens all scooted slightly closer to the device as he adjusted his glasses and began to read. Slowly, his neutral expression slipped into a frown.

"Adam is… remaining within the dorm, for the rest of the day. He doesn't want to deal with classes after this morning, and he simply wants to study, this weekend."

Roman threw his hands up incredulously, and rolled his eyes. "Well, have fun at Team Synergy and Tactics, with your team of _two_. That's assuming Kali even shows up, at this point. This entire day is a wash, now- we didn't even get out to the Emerald Forest during Legends on account of Adam losing his damned mind yesterday. I won't be back until this time on Monday, so I'll be missing it then, too. Fuck me, I guess."

"We're not going to Team Synergy," Bartholomew replied without hesitation. "Without Adam, there's no reason to pretend that the class will have any benefit today, and without you, the point is just reinforced even more. If we're to get in trouble for supporting one of our teammates at a low moment, then so be it. We're a team, and one of our members is down. I'll be heading back to the dorm, after you leave. As for the forest, and Legends… I'm sorry, Roman. There's little we can do."

"We'll fill you in on whatever goes on then, too" Qrow offered. "I'm… sorry that you guys are going through so much shit, so often. Maybe we'll stop by tonight and see if we can help at all?"

"We will," Raven agreed. "We're all in this together, at this point."

"We are," Willow added. Once again, everyone at the table turned to look at her with a bit of surprise, while she looked back with an expression full of determination. "Barty, if you'll allow it… I want to come with you to see Adam."

"Hey, before I go, which of the soda machines dispenses alcohol?" Roman asked. "I wanna know for Monday, because you _must_ be fucking wasted right now. Are you out of your _mind?_"

"I'm very much not," Willow protested as she stood up from the table. "I have no team, so no reason to go to Team Synergy and Tactics, and this is only going to get worse as time goes on. I want to finally meet him, and offer what support I can. Even if he rejects it, I want the attempt to be made, early, and in good faith."

Bartholomew adjusted his glasses once again in a fit of nervous energy, before shaking his head softly and standing up beside Willow. "Well… there really _isn't_ a good time, is there? I suppose it may as well be now. Kali did say that he'd calmed down, though I still don't know the details of what went on this morning."

"You two do that, and Qrow and I will go and see Tai," Raven offered as she and her brother stood up from their seats. "We'll figure out what to do this weekend after we a-"

"Your family branded him. Across the _eye_," Roman interrupted as he stared at Willow. "The entire area looks like a discolored ball sack pulled tight, with a snowflake burned into it. I hope you're ready to see that shit, because I doubt he'll keep it hidden when you're around."

Willow bristled at the words, and hugged her arms once again. "…it's something I need to confront, at some point. I'm as ready as I ever will be."

* * *

"You know I don't blame you, right? Even if I push back a little, you're not _wrong_. They're never going to understand what it's really like, Adam, no matter how hard we try to make it clear. It's just… something we have to accept."

Adam opened his eye, and watched as Kali continued typing on her scroll. Though he couldn't see the screen as she held it close to her face, he could tell from her expressions that whatever was being said wasn't good.

"No. No, I don't think we do," Adam replied, sounding defeated. "You can just sit back and accept it, but I can't. We're young, Kali. _We_ can make a change, somehow. I don't know how to get it done just yet, but I'll think of something. It'd be easier if I had your help."

Kali shifted slightly to look sideways at Adam. Her cheek was pressed to the center of his stomach as the pair laid atop his bed together, with her legs dangling over the edge. She gently dropped her scroll down atop her cleavage, and let out a soft sigh while regarding her faunus companion with weary eyes.

"You've got it. I hope you know you've got it, even if I'll draw lines in some places. We're in this together, not just as teammates, but as _faunus_. If you want to make a move, then I'll have your back. Just because I'm hanging out with Willow, too, doesn't mean I'm supporting everything… or _anything_ her family does. I did just knee a Winchester in the dick this morning, you know."

Adam allowed himself the ghost of a smile, and followed it up with a soft chuckle. "So I heard. I wish you could have seen his face when he saw mine."

Kali tilted her head once again, and stared up at the ceiling of the dorm. "So do I, but… at the same time, I kinda feel bad. He's at least _trying_."

"Trying isn't good enough," Adam countered. "If he actually _does_ something, then maybe I'll lay off. Until then, he'd better watch himself. I can handle him, if I have to. His brother, too. Robin's terrified of me, now, and that's how I like it. If he tries anything, then I'll give him even more reason to be afraid. My semblance is just what I needed to get through this year."

A nervous chill tingled its way up Kali's arms, neck, and cheeks as she kept her eyes locked on the ceiling, afraid of what expression she might see on Adam's face. She inhaled through her nose before wrinkling it, and spoke softly.

"Adam… your semblance could _kill_ someone. Threatening with it is all well and good, but don't… just don't go too far? Please?"

Adam remained silent for several minutes, and simply focused on the weight of Kali's head on the center of his stomach. He could feel the girl's body weighing down his breathing ever so slightly, though the sensation was somehow pleasant, rather than restrictive. Something about the resistance was satisfying to him, and he found himself absently trailing a hand down to stroke at one of Kali's feline ears.

"I won't. You trust me, don't you? After all, I'm trying _not_ to get kicked out of Beacon. Whatever I end up doing for our people after school, being a certified huntsman would help the cause along. I'm going to focus on peaceful methods of protest, while I'm here," Adam stated with an uncharacteristic calm. "Starting with no longer wearing that bandanna."

The chilling feeling returned to Kali's flesh as her opposite ear flicked and spasmed. The contrast between the pleasurable rubbing and sickly sensation caused her to squirm uncomfortably. Adam pulled his hand back as Kali sat up and gave him a worried look, and her scroll slid down her chest and into the folds of her skirt with a soft _thump_. The sight of the disfigured, melted flesh where Adam's left eye should have been only intensified the feelings of disgust in Kali's heart, but also brought forth an odd sort of passion. The sensation was something akin to anger, with a twinge of adrenaline mixed in. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts, and gave in to a full body shiver as she tore her eyes off the grotesque sight.

"You're… _what?_ Adam, are you sure you want to do that? You know what people are going to say, and how they'll react, right?"

"I do," Adam offered as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and crossed his legs. "But there's nothing in the handbook against being ugly. I checked," he joked with a sly smile.

Kali giggled softly and rolled her eyes, before letting them fall back on her companion. Her ears wilted as she looked him over once again, and her mouth pulled into a slight frown.

"Just… be ready. I _do_ trust you, and I know we'll all support you on OKRA and STRQ, but… people _will_ say things. People are going to judge you, and avoid you, and just… be shitty," Kali warned.

"People are _already_ shitty to us, Kali," Adam reminded as he slipped off the side of the bed and into a standing overhead stretch. "Gods forbid they have to see something uncomfortable, and start to have difficult thoughts about our people. It's high time that they start to put in work for _us_, after our people have put in so much work for _them_. Especially the Schnees."

Kali remained sitting upon the bed, and leaned forward to rest her elbows upon her knees and her chin in her hands as she pulled a face. "Again, you're not wrong, but I'm worried about Willow."

"And I don't _care_ about Willow's sensitivity or discomfort seeing me as I am," Adam said flippantly as he began to make his way toward the kitchenette. "She can see what her family _really_ does, too. In fact, she _should_ see it, more than anyone else here. It's almost a shame that we don't have any normal classes together."

"It's actually not about how _she_ feels, personally," Kali explained as she watched Adam bend over and open the fridge. "It's about the shit she's going to catch from other people who see you as you are. You have every right to let people see your face, and I'm not going to try to stop you… but just… _please_ think about the impact it could have on her life at Beacon. She's already under a lot of stress, and having some of the student body turn against her over you might be enough to break her down. That'll also affect the rest of OKRA, and all of STRQ, you know. Fighting hate with hate, even if it's just a side effect, is going to impact _everyone_."

Adam paused as he remained bent low, looking into the fridge. Part of him wanted to retrieve the pitcher of water as he had planned, pour a glass, and continue his conversation with Kali. Part of him wanted to punch the jug of milk as hard as he could, rip one of the shelves out of the appliance, and hurl it at the back of Kali's head. Still another wanted to scream and cry, while a fourth wanted to simply stand, turn, and storm out of the room. He never had the chance to make a decision as a knock came at the door, and Kali got up off the bed to open it. Mere moments later, the faunus girl let out a startled scream of "_Oh shit!"_, and Adam stood up quickly to peer over the cutout above the countertop installed into the dividing wall of the kitchenette.

There in the doorway to the OKRA dormitory stood Bartholomew Oobleck and Willow Schnee.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Everything's fine, everything's great. Nothing is ever going to go wrong here. **Ever.**_

**-RD**


	18. Yellow Beauty

All warmth and life seemed to drain from the room in one fell swoop, as if some entity had breathed in and stolen the air and heat from all four of its occupants. Bartholomew stood silently at Willow's side as the pair lingered just outside of the doorframe, Kali's ears were flat against her skull, and Adam kept one hand on the handle of the refrigerator door as he glared daggers at the heiress. Willow returned his gaze with an unblinking one of her own. To everyone's surprise, she was the first to animate once again, and she swiftly made her way directly toward the kitchenette, the open side of her long dress billowing softly behind herself.

Adam watched with a mixture of curiosity and anger as the girl approached, only for her to pause in the doorway. Bartholomew and Kali kept a safe distance from the faunus and his enemy, though they remained close enough to intervene if and when it was warranted. Adam quickly looked over to the pair, before slowly and gently closing the refrigerator door and rising to his full height. He stood a few inches taller than Willow, and she looked up to maintain eye contact as he moved to within a foot of her. Neither party blinked, and both barely seemed to breathe as they stared each other down with differing intensities. Finally, Willow opened her mouth and spoke softly.

"I… would like to hear your thoughts, before I say anything, Adam. I feel as though I have no right to speak, or frame this conversation, given what my family has done to you," Willow said carefully as her eyes traced the branded snowflake pattern upon Adam's face. Her tone shifted to one of restrained anger throughout the final few words, and Adam felt the unexpected change served to stoke the fire within himself. He exhaled harshly through his nose as he fought back every urge to lash out, and moved to lean against the wall dividing the kitchenette from the rest of the dorm.

"What your family has _done_ isn't something that just affects _me_. In fact, I'm one of the lucky ones- I got out of the mines _alive_, and I only lost an eye, in my time there. Unless you count losing my parents, which, to be honest,_ I do_, even though I never met them. I doubt that's a feeling you can even begin to understand," Adam seethed through clenched teeth.

"If it was up to me, I would force my father to trade places with you, and experience everything you, and each other faunus who has been subjected to unsafe work conditions has gone through, without hesitation. Your life should be about more than your horns, and mine should be about more than my family name," Willow spat.

"…that's cold," Kali interjected from her position leaning against the wall behind Willow.

"Please, not now, Kali," Willow begged as she raised a hand behind herself while keeping her eyes on Adam. "I mean every one of those words, and when I inherit the company, things _will_ be different. I understand if you think it an empty promise, or too little, too late, and I won't attempt to dissuade you from being angry with me… but I _do_ want you to hear my words. I want them to mean something to you, in the future. Not as an 'I told you so', or as though I'm doing you a favor, but as a promise. I keep my promises, Adam Taurus. If I fail to keep this one… then you can do with me whatever you please."

Adam swallowed hard and looked down at the fair, unblemished skin of Willow's hand as it was offered to him. He was vaguely aware of Bartholomew joining Kali on the wall behind the heiress, but nothing else really mattered to him beyond the gesture being held immediately in front of him. Time seemed almost to slow as he studied every fold in her skin, the white-tipped, elegant nails that added a flow and grace to her fingers, and the way she held her arm at a very businesslike angle.

"…it would be… so, _so_ easy to hurt you, right now," Adam pointed out in a voice almost like a whisper. "And I want to. I really, _really_ want to. Just… take your fingers, and snap them backward. Grip your neck and squeeze, until those two manage to pry me off of you. I don't know if I could kill you quickly enough to prevent them from ruining it, but I don't think I'd even care, as long as you suffered. _Any_ sort of permanent damage would go at least a little bit of the way toward making the Schnee family pay."

Willow's expression turned into a slight frown, though she kept her hand firmly in place. "And… of course, I would fight you off as best as I could, but I also wouldn't blame you. Not really. I have no reason to hate you, Adam, but I _do_ recognize your right to hate me. Maybe… I even encourage it. Knowing that you're unsatisfied gives me all the more reason to make change, and push forward. Whatever you decide to do, tonight and beyond, I hope you succeed. Truly."

A faint clicking noise echoed through the otherwise silent room as Bartholomew used a finger to push his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. Adam's lip twitched as he raised his hand, only to find his fingers shaking uncontrollably against his will. With one final, sudden movement, Adam seized Willow's hand in a desperate grasp, hard enough to make the girl wince in pain. She hissed through her teeth as they shook, and then Adam pulled away and let his hand fall to his side.

"Leave," the faunus commanded as he turned and walked back toward the refrigerator.

"I… I'm sorry?" Willow questioned as she took a small step backward. Kali put a hand upon her shoulder and offered a sympathetic look as she shook her head.

"_Leave_," Adam repeated with a bit more bite. "We're not… I'm not going to scream, or hurt you, or throw things around, but I'm also not ready to just act like we're _friends_, either. I don't know what the future holds, but I _do_ know that if you hang around too long, I won't be able to hold myself back. So go, for your own good. This is as much progress as we're going to make, for one day."

Suddenly, Willow found that the air in the dorm had gotten even colder, and she retreated back around the dividing wall.

"Thank you, Adam. I'll… I hope we can talk again soon, when circumstances are better. Have Kali give you my number, and let me know if you're willing to speak again," she said as she made her way to the door. With a quick, apologetic look to Kali and Bartholomew, Willow slipped back into the hallway and closed the door behind herself. Nearly immediately, Bartholomew took a step toward Adam, and reached a hand out for his teammate's shoulder.

"…that was very bold of you, Adam, and I think I speak for Kali as well when I say that I'm very impressed with the way that y-"

Bartholomew's statement was interrupted with two other, far louder sounds that seemed to occur simultaneously. A feral yell resounded throughout the small kitchenette as Adam's fist careened through the wall, leaving an ugly, sizeable hole in the plaster. The bull faunus kept his fist wedged inside of the divider for a moment, before pulling his arm back to reveal a still shaking hand with freshly bloodied knuckles as he turned to look at Bartholomew. Adam's face was twisted into a mask of rage, and the other teen took a few cautionary steps backward at the sight.

"Don't… don't even _start_, Barty," Adam warned as he began a slow approach. "I don't need you to be _proud_, and I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone, and let me deal with this in my own way."

"No," Kali interrupted as she stepped forward, in front of Bartholomew. "Adam, we _just_ talked about this. The fact that you can hold back, even a little, is progress, and _I'm_ not letting you go about this on your own. Not because I don't trust you, and not because I think I know better, but because faunus rights are my concern, too. At least let _me_ in, and I'll keep the others in the loop as they need to know more. Okay?"

Adam grumbled in frustration as Kali took his hand in both of hers and began to inspect his wounds. Paint chips and splinters of wood clung to the skin around the cuts on his knuckles, and the surface of his hand was still a vivid shade of red.

"…_fine_," Adam agreed. "But that Schnee, and these Winchesters… they're all sitting with me in hot water, and all it'll take is one more splash to set me off. _Especially_ if it's from Robin."

"So far as I can tell, Robin is getting as much water as he can all over every surface and person in and outside of that particular pool," Bartholomew mused as he folded his arms across his chest. "Let me talk to Yatsu, and see if anything can be done internally on their team. You two focus on Willow and Jay- from an outsider's perspective, I can already see progress being made there."

Adam nodded slowly as his adrenaline began to subside in favor of shooting pain within his hand. "Honestly, Barty, I'm surprised that you haven't gone off on me for causing so many disruptions and missed classes. Other teams are already talking about us, you know, and it's only the end of the first week of classes."

Bartholomew shrugged noncommittally, and shook his head. "Academics and team synergy are important, yes, but there's no point in pretending we're a _team_ if I force you all to move in lock step while one of us is in legitimate crisis. There will be plenty of time to catch up later, once you feel more able to focus and attend classes. It's really as simple as that."

"And the… you know, the wall?" Kali questioned as she eyed the rather large hole.

"Let it serve as a reminder not to take things too far. We'll report it sometime next week, and I'm sure Professor Ozpin will understand," Bartholomew reassured.

"Still… sorry," Adam replied with more than a little guilt. "I'll try to keep it under control a little better."

"And we'll help you do that," Kali said as she nodded her head toward the door. "C'mon. Let's go and get you cleaned up."

* * *

Raven silently ascended the alternating sets of stairs, lost in her thoughts as she climbed higher and higher toward the roof of the building. The girl paused with her hand on the railing as an unfamiliar sound began to echo within the vertical chamber, and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out the source. Suddenly, a sound that was out of place and much higher in pitch than the others rang out amongst the otherwise subdued pattern, and Raven realized that she was hearing a rather badly-played guitar. The girl shook her head and began her ascent once again, knowing exactly who and what she would find upon the rooftop.

The night air was cool and breezy, though the sky was unusually dark. There was a heady, humid quality to the air, and ominous clouds loomed overhead, threatening rain and letting the rooftop drown in heavy shadows. Raven hesitated for a moment as she stepped out onto the darkened surface of the roof and looked across the rectangular platform. Clear on the other side of the space was a figure clad in a black uniform, strumming away at a guitar as they sat upon a raised unit with industrial fans embedded in the opposite side. Their dark hair hung in messy strands, though Raven couldn't make out the person's face from her position behind them.

"…Qrow?" she tried as she approached, only for the figure to stop their musical efforts. Suddenly, the person turned to look over their shoulder.

"Nope!" Summer replied cheerfully from her position atop the fan. She patted at the metal surface beside herself while almost dropping the guitar in the process, and scrambled to secure the instrument as Raven let out a colossal sigh.

"Do I even want to know where you found a guitar, or why you're playing it?" Raven questioned as she slowly walked around the box and sat beside Summer.

"It's Tai's. He has a guitar, because of course he does. I mean, _look at him_," Summer accused before raking her fingers along the strings once again.

"I usually try not to," Raven deadpanned as she crossed her legs and looked out over the edge of the rooftop. Lights within windows far down on the streets below illuminated the city of Vale, though the streets and alleys were shadowed by the darkened sky. "What are you doing out here? You're in my thinking spot."

"I just wanted to get away for a little while," Summer confessed as she shifted her frantic, haphazard strumming to a gentler, more focused plucking of strings. "There's so much going on, and we finally get to have a little break, now. I just need some 'me time' every so often, you know? I was actually just about to head back inside, but then I saw you coming."

"You saw me?" Raven repeated. Realization struck her almost immediately, and she scowled in response. "Your semblance. _Right_."

"Uh-huh," Summer confirmed with a guilty grin. "Sorry."

Raven paused, and shivered slightly as the breeze tossed her plait of hair up and around her shoulder. "Why… would you use your semblance, if you're just sitting around and playing guitar? What could you possibly think would happen that you need to be aware of ahead of time?"

"That's the thing- _nothing_," Summer replied immediately as she paused her strumming. "See, I worry, a _lot_, but I try to keep it to myself. So sometimes, it's helpful to just know for certain that for at least the next five minutes or so… everything's gonna be okay. It gives me time to breathe, and think, and just remember that not every moment's a catastrophe. It's nice, you know? Knowing that you haven't screwed up everything so badly that you can't afford to just take a few minutes and be calm."

Raven sat silently as she contemplated the notion. After a while, Summer began to gently pluck at the guitar once again, and the notes formed a slow, soothing, melancholy melody.

"…you really think that little of yourself, don't you? I know the feeling, a lot better than I let on," Raven admitted as she folded her hands into her lap. Without warning, the music stopped once again, and Raven looked to the side to find Summer looking at her with a confused expression.

"Uh… no, not in any serious way? I mean, when I say I'm the worst leader ever, or I feel like I'm screwing things up all the time, it's mostly just hyperbole and my way of deflecting things with humor. You _do_ feel that way about yourself?" Summer asked with a worried look.

Raven blanched as she held Summer's gaze, and then slipped forward off of the fan box to avoid her leader's eyes.

"Forget it. I just thought that y-"

"No, I'm not forgetting something like that," Summer insisted as she gently set the guitar down behind herself and moved to follow Raven. "Sure, I have doubts, and I _do_ need time alone every now and then, which isn't great for a leader, but our team is doing okay so far. Tai's said some things about being worried for you, but I didn't think it was r-"

"Whatever Tai told you, he's _wrong_," Raven insisted as she whirled on Summer. The smaller girl took a step back and raised her hands defensively as Raven's eyes blazed. "_Drop it_, Summer. I misinterpreted what you meant, and that's it. And I swear to the gods, if your eyes start to glow right now, I will slap you _so hard_ you'll see stars instead of visions."

Summer slowly let her hands drop, and heaved a sigh as she looked down at the surface of the rooftop. "I wouldn't do that to you, knowing what I know… but I'm also not going to back off, or run away, or leave this one to somebody else. I disappear sometimes because I know the rest of you guys and Team OKRA are better at handling Adam, as well as some other issues. I think that's part of being a good leader- knowing who to send in, and when to send them. That being said, this one's me, and I haven't been wrong yet, so… please don't leave? Hear me out?"

Raven folded her arms across her chest and sucked in a deep breath through her nose as she stared unblinkingly at Summer. The smaller girl nodded softly, and began to speak again.

"Raven… you've been here for all of us, since day one. Now, it's time to let me be here for you. I know you're a good person, and you're wicked smart. Impartial, pragmatic, and really, _really_ beautiful," Summer began, only to earn an eye roll from her teammate. "But nobody's invincible, and the cracks in your armor are starting to show. At least tell me why you came up here tonight. Were you looking for Qrow?"

Raven grumbled to herself, before throwing her hands up in a full-body shrug and walking toward the railing. Summer followed along, and kept her own hands clasped behind herself as she walked.

"…I was trying to call home. Someone back home, I mean. I tried earlier today, after lunch, and no one answered. I thought that maybe I would get better signal from up here, and I wanted to try again. That's all. That's _it_. I just thought you were Qrow, without your cape and all. Where _is_ your cape?" Raven asked as she looked backward at Summer.

"…I let Tai borrow it in exchange for his guitar. He wanted to wear it and pretend to be a superhero to annoy Qrow," Summer explained matter-of-factly.

Raven let out a harsh, immediate snort as her expression pulled into a slight smile against her will. She shook her head at the mental image of Taiyang jumping off of a bed and holding Summer's cape spread out to the sides while yelling as Qrow was trying to study, and it took all of her willpower to fight back an outburst of laughter. Instead, she settled for clenching the railing of the rooftop as tightly as she could, and wringing her hands around the bar.

"Of _course_ he did. You're both so…" Raven paused as she struggled to choose a word. None of the complicated, accusatory descriptors seemed fitting or appropriate to her, and so, she simply said nothing until Summer jumped in.

"…childish? Annoying? Happy?" Summer offered.

"…happy," Raven agreed. "You're really not that annoying, and as far as childish goes… sometimes, I _wish_ could join in on the fun."

"Why can't you?" Summer asked, only to receive a gentle breeze and nothing else as her reply. She let the question linger in the air, until finally leaning forward slightly to enter Raven's peripheral vision. "Raven… do you hate yourself?"

Raven took some more time to simply breathe, as she watched the streets below. She could barely make out vague silhouettes of two people making their way around the fountain on the pathways of the courtyard.

"…a little. Sometimes, I just can't help but think that I'm an awful person, and I don't deserve any kind o-"

Raven's heart skipped a beat as she felt a death grip around her forearm. Upon looking down, she found Summer's fingers clenched tightly around her limb, and the smaller girl's eyes blazing a furious, otherworldly silver. Trails of aura looped and swirled skyward as they left her pupils in heavy streams, and her expression was twisted into one of agony.

"_Don't… leave her…_" Summer insisted as she spoke through clenched teeth. Her voice was rough and sounded painful, as though the words were raking against the inside of her throat as they fought to escape her mouth. "_Do __**not **__leave her, Raven!_"

"I… _what?_ Leave who!?" Raven asked as she tried to pull her arm from Summer's grasp. Panic set in as she found that the girl's grip was too strong, and a numb sensation shot upward through her arm. Suddenly, Raven's nerves shredded as Summer let out a painful yelp and stumbled backward, her forehead sweaty, breathing labored, and chest heaving as she stumbled backward and fell onto her backside upon the rooftop.

"_My head!_" Summer whined as she gripped at her hairline. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she let out a cry of pain. Raven rushed forward and kneeled, the uneven surface of the rooftop digging into her skin through her tights as she lowered herself to Summer's level. She ignored the pain entirely as she grabbed Summer's shoulders and gave the girl a light shake.

"Summer! What the hell just happened!? Are you okay? Who were you talking about?" Raven insisted as she gently rattled her leader once again. Summer made a noise akin to a wounded animal and batted Raven's hands away before swallowing hard and beginning to scoot backward along the concrete.

"_Slow down! _I can't… Raven, what did I say? What did I _just_ say to you?" Summer asked, her breathing wild and erratic.

"'Don't leave her'. You said it twice, and you sounded angry," Raven explained as she slowly returned to a standing position. "What did you see? _Who_ did you see? Why would you engage your semblance wh-"

"_Does it look like I triggered that willingly!?_" Summer yelled with enough pain in her voice that Raven was taken aback. "I don't even know if it _was_ my semblance! Sometimes, I see… I get… I see _visions_, unlike the ones I get when I do it myself. A lot of the time, it happens when I'm asleep. I get weird, prophetic dreams, and they _always_ come true! Sometimes, it happens like it just did, and I'm not asking for it, and it _hurts_, Raven!" Summer paused as she greedily gulped air, and finally managed to slow her breathing before fixing Raven with a serious look. "The girl with long, beautiful, golden hair and lilac eyes. Do you know her?"

"The… girl with golden hair?" Raven repeated incredulously. "What, is she a student here?"

"It looks like it, yes," Summer explained as she wiped at the sweat on her brow with a shaking hand. "I saw you, and I saw her, and she was _here_ in some of the flashes, but Beacon was different somehow, and she was… _angry._ Very, _very_ angry, but I don't know… just please, trust me!" Summer begged.

Raven scoffed, and made an attempt to approach her fallen leader once again. She offered her hand and Summer gripped it, her own slick with sweat, before allowing herself to be pulled up to stand again.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not worried about 'her' right now, and the idea of not leaving someone in need seems easy enough to me. Are _you_ okay? You look awful," Raven commented as she pulled her hand back and rested it upon her side.

"I will be. I'm just… this kind of thing always gives me a headache," Summer replied as she began to dust off her clothing. "_Please_ keep this between us, for now? There are bigger things going on at the moment, and Kali, or Qrow, or _especially_ Tai would freak out if they saw me like this."

"We all have our secrets, and we all have our reasons for keeping them," Raven pointed out. "I won't say anything, just like _you're_ not going to say anything about what I think of myself to Qrow, or Tai."

Summer pulled a face and groaned, before offering her hand. Raven took it once again, and the two of them shook firmly to seal the deal.

"_Fine_. But eventually, we're both going to tell them everything _ourselves_, once things calm down,  
Summer insisted. "Otherwise, it's just not fair."

"Deal," Raven said flatly. "Though I do want to know… these dreams, or flashes that you see against your will… how far into the future do they tend to be, exactly? Should I be on the lookout for this blonde _now?_"

Summer shook her head, and offered a small cough. "I… once had a vision like that a full year before it came true. I _knew_ Taiyang long, long before school started, but I didn't want to say anything and freak him out. So… I don't know what the upper limit is. I'm not about to trust anybody else with that information, because it's honestly… _freaky_."

"It _is_ freaky," Raven agreed as the girls dropped their handshake. "Either way, I'll keep it in mind… even if I don't want to believe it. You ready to head back downstairs?"

"Actually… I think I'm going to stay up here, a little longer," Summer insisted with a sheepish grin. "Especially after _that_."

"Understandable," Raven offered as she began to make her way back to the stairwell door. "Just… take it easy, Summer. I guess if you want to talk about things again later, we could go somewhere private. We should probably move our girls' outing to Sunday, since it's supposed to pour tonight and all day tomorrow."

"You know, a bad person would have gotten upset or just left, instead of rushing over and checking on me," Summer pointed out. Raven paused with her back to the other girl, and one hand on the doorknob. "Your first instinct was to make sure I was okay, even though our conversation wasn't going well. That says something about you."

Raven didn't bother to reply as she turned the doorknob and disappeared back into the stairwell of Beacon Academy.

* * *

Qrow kept his black umbrella at a diagonal against his shoulder as he made his way down the sidewalk and deeper into the slums at the east end of Vale. His sneakers sloshed and made harsh, almost cracking sounds as he stepped through shallow puddles, and the staccato beat of rain against the nylon of his umbrella almost leant a soundtrack to his solo journey as he weaved in and out of crowds. In his opposite hand was a small plastic bag full of spoils from his brief visit to the various shops and market stalls. The neon lights in shop windows and streetlamps added a faint, glowing sheen to the plastic material and the metal studs on Qrow's newly-acquired black leather wristband. The boy sighed after excusing himself as he maneuvered through yet another group of strangers, and the central spire of Beacon Academy came into view in the distance.

"Care to test your luck in a game of chance against the devil himself?"

Qrow stopped walking and turned to the source of the question, only to find a large, metallic cart painted in dark blue colors waiting at the entrance to an alleyway. A massive black umbrella covered the width of the small setup, and various bits and baubles were stacked around the edges and shelves protruding from the makeshift market stall. The entire garish display was topped off with a painting of an eclipsed sun on the front of the cart that had a smirking face plastered upon the center of it.

Behind the cart stood a man who appeared to be only a few years older than Qrow, though he looked incredibly out of place compared to the rest of the residents of Vale's east side. The man's hair was jet black and slicked back with some sort of gel or oil, and he had a thin mustache and goatee. His eyes were a deep, calculating green, and his expression seemed locked into what was almost a mirror of the sun upon the front of his cart. His outfit consisted of a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, a black, patterned suit vest with a golden chain, and matching black slacks. He leaned forward with his elbow upon the top of the cart and extended a hand with fingers enclosed by several gold and silver rings as Qrow approached.

"That's one hell of a pitch," Qrow mused as he folded his umbrella closed and accepted the handshake. The man's grip was incredibly strong, and Qrow found himself fighting for dominance as he returned the tight grasp with one of his own. "So, you're the devil, are you?"

"It's what a few jilted women and members of law enforcement have told me, and I've never known either party to tell lies," the smirking vendor replied in a smooth voice as he loosened his grip and folded his arms atop the surface of his cart. "Johnathon Soleil, though you can just call me John. Or Sol. Or whatever else you want, I suppose. I'm a rather hard man to offend."

"But a quick one to assume," Qrow countered as he angled the tip of his umbrella to rest against the cobblestone sidewalk. "What makes you think I'm a betting man?"

"Everything," Johnathon replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look at you, in your _Breaking Gourds_ t-shirt, ripped jeans, and bracelet. And yet, you carry yourself like a fighter- your posture's a little too good for a slum rat, you've got a scary level of awareness and focus in your eyes, and that weapon you've got is professionally made. I know a thing or two about weaponry… and about people. You're the type that resists the norm and pushes back against authority every chance you get, so the thrill of contests of luck is probably right up your alley."

Qrow shifted slightly as the man analyzed him, and the sheath containing the sword that Professor Calavera had lent him only a day before bounced softly against his thigh. Something about the way that the man seemed to look _through_ him caused Qrow to set down his bag and umbrella against the side of the cart and approach as Johnathon leaned back to stand up straight.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just a quick note- I've changed the update schedule again, because reasons. This story will be updating sometime on Sundays, and usually closer to night than morning. Whatever else gets uploaded will be random and getting posted as soon as it's ready, since I've been finding that the 'something else on Thursdays' schedule is relatively pointless. I've been consistently doing more than one other upload each week, so why hold something back until Thursday just to make sure something _does_ go up on Thursday, if it's ready before then?

One other aside- _What You Stole_ will be returning sometime in December or January, and I'll be posting a definite date both in an author's note here and in my profile, when the time comes. I'll be completely honest- I hate Volume 6 of RWBY with a burning passion, and I feel like the show has taken a massive nosedive in quality overall. I don't really care much about 7 at this point, and a part of me wants to just wait until it's done before binging the entire thing and hoping for the best. That being said, I do want _What You Stole_ to return before the finale if at all possible, and I have no faith in people not to just drop spoilers constantly, so I'll likely end up watching it anyway in small chunks.

_What fun_.

**-RD**


	19. Stacking the Deck

Johnathon stared down in utter disbelief at the sets of cards on the playing surface atop the cart between himself and Qrow. Once again, he had lost, and once again, Qrow had wound up just barely edging him out of a fairly clean, yet questionably legitimate victory. The younger boy stared across the cart with a smug expression and folded arms before shaking his head and offering a noncommittal shrug.

"20 to 21, yet again. Care to keep pushing your luck, 'devil', or do you have a golden fiddle coming my way sometime soon?" the teen mused as he scratched at his chin.

"How about a favor later, and a free meal now?" Johnathon offered as he scooped up his cards. "I'd very much like to talk to you about tactics and trickery, Mister…?"

"Branwen. Qrow Branwen," the boy replied as he offered a hand, which Johnathon accepted with a firm grip. "As far as that talk, though, I'm afraid that my secret is going to remain exactly that. Otherwise, how am I going to keep winning and getting favors from you?" Qrow asked with a smirk as the pair separated hands once again.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Johnathon reassured with a charming smile. "I think an arrangement can be made that benefits us both. Information for information, a favor for a favor, that sort of thing. I just so happen to know a few people who know a few other people who could provide you with opportunities in and around Vale City that you won't hear of up at your fancy little academy."

Qrow paused at the statement, and watched Johnathon carefully as the man went about collapsing his cart into an overlarge suitcase on wheels. Johnathon finished by taking the large umbrella and giving it a dramatic, sweeping twirl in his hand, only for the massive implement to transform into a studded black cane by the time the end made its way back down to the surface of the sidewalk.

"How did you… _what_ did you just…?" Qrow asked in a state of disbelief, only to take note of the fact that somewhere in the trick, Johnathon's white dress shirt had turned a deep, bloody red.

"_Information_," Johnathon replied with a cocky chuckle. "The explanation counts as such, and it's of the kind I'm willing to trade… assuming you're equally as willing. Am I correct in thinking that your nigh-impossible winning streak has something to do with your semblance, my friend?"

"You could say that, yeah," Qrow admitted as he fell into step beside his new companion and the pair began to make their way down the sidewalk. "But what did you mean by 'opportunities I won't hear about at Beacon?' What exactly are you offering, and maybe more importantly, why offer them to _me?_"

Johnathon spared Qrow an amused look as he continued forward at a brisk pace, his suitcase dragging along behind him. "You're young. _Too_ young. First year, aren't you?" He paused, and waited for Qrow to nod, before nodding himself. "I figured as much. You won't even be _seeing_ a bounty board until the last quarter of the year, my friend. I can help you circumvent the boredom, and earn a bit of lien on the side, to get ahead of the game. All I ask is for a little help from you, now and again, and a finder's fee for procuring odd jobs. That's not too much to ask, now is it? And if you don't personally need the lien, I'm sure you must know someone who does, out here in this damnable city."

Qrow scowled and stuffed his hands into his pockets in response to the sudden knowledge about the inner workings of Beacon Academy. "Yeah, you've got me there… but they seriously won't let us take jobs until the end of the year? I figured the second semester, at the absolute latest."

Johnathon laughed, and raised his cane to wag a finger in Qrow's direction. "Oh, _no_, they're not going to risk letting your precious little team out into the wilds until you're good and full of useless textbook information. Maybe most wouldn't be fit for the kind of offers I can give you, but _you_… you've got an edge I don't often see in people from that academy, and that's your 'why', Mr. Branwen. I think you can handle more than what I know you'll be given. You've already proven that you know how to walk on the wild side, so why not keep your hot streak going?"

Qrow let out an amused snort, and chuckled softly. "Gotta say, I'm liking the looks of what you're selling, and I get the feeling you know I'm a total mark for it. Do you make these kinds of offers often?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Johnathon replied. "I generally don't take interest in people who can't best me at cards, and that cuts out most of Vale from my options. After all, what chance would they have against grimm or scavengers, when they can't outsmart a few slips of dodgy paper and sleight of hand?"

"So you cheat, is what you're telling me," Qrow replied flatly.

"And yet, you still won, decisively," Johnathon countered. "The only fair fight is the one you win, Qrow, and if there's money involved, it _is_ a fight, whether or not both parties know that they're in one."

Qrow watched in confusion as Johnathon moved slightly off to one side on the sidewalk, and began to walk with a bit of distance between the two of them. Each time they passed a lamp post, some article of clothing or facial feature on Johnathon changed until he appeared to be an entirely different, far older man with long, ragged brown hair and a slight limp by the time they reached the corner.

"A con artist with a transformation semblance. A match made in hell," Qrow stated as the pair reconvened and followed the curve of the sidewalk.

"As are you and I," Johnathon replied in a voice far removed from his former one. "It certainly has its uses. Uses like pretending to be a famous author from Mistral known to enjoy the restaurants in this area, in order to get us a private booth where we can talk business while away from unwelcome ears. And what about yours? A different sort of illusion? Capability of swapping locations of things with a simple thought, perhaps?"

"Nothing quite so interesting," Qrow warned. "I passively radiate bad luck every now and then, especially when tension or emotions are high. Doesn't affect me in any direct way, but makes it difficult to fight alongside friends, or keep things under control when circumstances turn to shit. It's blown up in my face more than once…"

"…but in a one-on-one setting, it works to your advantage," Johnathon finished for him. "Devious. _Inspired_. Lucrative…"

"Potentially," Qrow agreed as the pair reached the outside of a rather fancy looking upscale restaurant. "But before this goes any further, I've got one question, and it's a potential deal breaker. Where do you stand on the faunus, John?"

"Samuel, for now," Johnathon corrected. "As far as everyone around us is concerned, I'm a simple author, taking my nephew out to my favorite establishment."

Qrow raised his arms to fold them across his chest, and narrowed his eyes to stare Johnathon down. "Alright then, _Sam_. Answer the question."

Johnathon returned the look with a thoughtful one of his own, before raising a hand to slowly stroke at his ragged beard. The hair appeared to be incredibly natural and springy, despite its sudden and unexpected growth.

"It's simple, if you ask me. They're downtrodden people with just as much value as any human, and the ones with enough skill to interest me will get the same opportunities I'd give to you. I'm going to go ahead and guess that you're asking because you have one in mind that could benefit from a side job, in some way."

"Maybe I do," Qrow said dismissively. "But either way, that's good to know. I've got one more question, before we head inside and talk business."

Johnathon shrugged, and leaned forward to fold his arms atop the handle of his suitcase while letting his cane hang just off the ground in one hand. "Go on."

"…Johnathon Soleil isn't even your real name, is it?" Qrow asked while cracking his neck.

"It's about as real as Qrow Branwen," the man replied nonchalantly before turning and heading into the restaurant.

Qrow hesitated for a moment, before shivering and moving to follow.

* * *

Roman kept his eyes downcast on the plate resting in front of himself, his silverware and glass both untouched. Clinking metal echoed throughout the room as the man at the opposite end of the large table continued to eat, seemingly unbothered by the boy's lack of appetite. Roman studied his warped reflection in the polished gold of the plate before him, and found that he could see far more of himself than he would like in the mostly empty space. In the center was a single, elaborately-decorated circular dessert barely larger than the circumference of a shot glass. Despite the clear expense and effort that had clearly gone into the meal, Roman found himself pining for nothing more than a cheap Beacon cafeteria burger, as well as the company that came with it.

"…you're really just going to sit there silently? I didn't bring you home to remind myself of what you look like, Roman," the older man joked.

"Could've fooled me. You didn't bother to come and see me at all after I landed, yesterday," Roman countered as he finally looked up at his father. The boy's glare was full of resentment and annoyance, and the elder narrowed his eyes while pointing a fork at his son in a gesture of warning.

"There was _business_ to attend to, and I also didn't bring you home to catch an earful from a youth with no professional responsibilities. If all you're going to say are ignorant remarks laced with poison, then silence will do well enough," the man replied before returning to his meal.

Roman breathed in heavily, before shaking his head and finally jabbing his fork into the center of his dessert.

"…sorry."

"Sorry _what?_" Roman's father prodded.

"Sorry _sir_," the boy corrected.

"Better," his father agreed.

Roman let out a small, frustrated grumble as he sampled the food on his fork and looked around the dining room, fixating his attention on anything but the man across the table. The table itself was set with a silken cloth of deep red, several ornate candelabras across its length, and wooden, high-backed chairs of deep mahogany. The dining hall was decorated lavishly with paintings of Roman, his father, and other, more abstract subjects, as well as an imported marble sculpture of a goddess holding a water jug over her shoulder. A uniformed house attendant stood silently beside the sculpture, his hands folded before himself as he stared straight ahead, pretending to ignore the bickering males. It was all needless, ostentatious flair that Roman had seen hundreds of times throughout his life, and he soon ran out of things to look at beyond the inevitable. Finally, he let his gaze fall to the older man sat a good fifteen feet away from him, and his face dropped into an automatic scowl.

Nero Torchwick was a slender man much like his son, though he lacked many of the boy's more attractive features. Where Roman had a unique and refined sense of style and fashion, Nero instead wore simple monochrome suits on a near constant basis. While Roman dabbled in subtle makeup and accessories, Nero's only accessory was what could be described as an orange, scruffy, unkempt sea captain's beard, which his son vehemently hated. Though Roman's lithe build appeared almost underfed and sickly, Nero's was instead tight, toned, and just shy of visibly muscular through his clothing. Everything about the man's expressions and the way he carried himself belied a sort of pride and arrogance, and Roman hated that sometimes, he felt like he was looking into a twisted mirror, rather than at his father.

"So," the man began through a mouthful of food, "tell me about school. I'm going to assume that you're keeping up with your studies and maintaining high marks, in addition to whatever else it is one does within a huntsman's academy. You're there for a reason."

"…it's been a _week _since classes started, Dad. Not even a full one," Roman pointed out before taking a sip of water. "I'm still trying to remember the last names of my teammates and figuring out where to put my toothbrush at night."

Nero furrowed his brows at the observation, before picking up his glass of wine and swirling it. "…has it? I suppose it has. Your 'team', then. Tell me about them. Two others with you, is it? I don't know how hunter squads work. It all seems barbaric and needless, to me."

"_Three_ others," Roman seethed. "I've told you this multiple times, a-"

"If you think I have nothing more important on my mind, then you're sorely mistaken, _boy_," Nero interrupted as he picked up his scroll from beside his plate and began to tap at the buttons with his free hand. "This week alone, I've been knee-deep in business dealings and trying to arrange for the Schnee family to come to our latest gallery showcase. They're refusing to leave their stuffy manor, on account of something about yet another knuckle-dragging feral stirring up trouble within the dust mines. They should just shoot them all and be done with it, if you ask me. One human worker could outpace two of those filthy animals, and for a better price, too."

Roman sighed heavily as he busied himself with subdividing his little cake into roughly equal sections, while only half-listening. "…_anyway_, my team is…" Roman began, before pausing to think. The idea of lying about Kali and Adam came to him, before the former's advice about choosing paths began to resonate within his mind. Somehow, his brief exchange with the faunus girl in the hallway stuck at the forefront of his mind more than anything else he had been through at Beacon since his arrival. Roman remembered every detail and expression of her face, and something about the way she looked at him added more importance to her words than anything that came from a professor's mouth.

"Your team is _what_, Roman? I have an important conference call in ten minutes, and we have a party to attend shortly afterward with the Winchesters. Get on with it, while my interest still h-"

"I'm with two faunus," Roman interrupted as he raised his eyes to meet his father's in a clear challenge. "I like both of them. We're _friends_."

Roman visibly flinched as his father's fork fell from his hand and clattered against the plate below. "Like _hell_ you are! Those two animals are lucky to even share a _campus_ with someone of our bloodline, let alone a room. Keep your distance as much as possible, and keep your hands off of them. Who knows what diseases you could catch from half-breeds like that. What animals are they?"

"They're _not_ half-breeds," Roman fumed as he spun his fork between his fingers in an effort to busy his hand and keep it from shaking with rage. "Kali has cat ears, Adam has bull horns, and Kali is _beautiful_. I _like_ her, Dad."

Nero laughed out loud at the sudden revelation, and leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, _do_ you? Suddenly a bleeding heart for the lesser race? Or are you just horny for something exotic and filthy? That's not the impression I've gotten from the past 18 years with you in this household."

Roman had the decency to break eye contact as he made an uncomfortable noise, and spoke in a small voice. "As if I had any choice, or any exposure, before. We don't even get to _see_ faunus up here."

"And you don't have any choice _now_, either. Tell me- this Kali girl- what's her family pedigree? Where's she from? What does her family do? Do you really think that if you somehow stomached her fleas and began bringing this girl home, you'd be able to keep the Torchwick name afloat here in Atlas, after I retire? You'd lose the mansion and all of our prestige in seconds from your inexperience and her lack of contribution _alone_, and that's not even counting the rightful stigma that comes with being part of an interracial couple. Put it out of your mind, Roman. _Now_," Nero commanded.

Roman found his mind working overtime as he fought to find answers to his father's questions. "She's… she's from Kuo Kuana, and her family… I think her family hunts? They hunt grimm, out on the island. She told me she's been doing it since she was a little kid, and she could kick _my_ ass, at least."

"So, no practical skills whatsoever, if she were to somehow make it to Atlas with you. Sounds like a gold-digging whore in the making, to me," Nero accused. "You're not doing this to the family name. Willow Schnee is your goal, and I expect you to start making a more serious effort with her, the next time you two meet. As soon as I figure out what's going on with her family, I want measurable progress at the next party at which she appears. Am I clear?"

Roman finally set down his fork, and settled for running a hand through his hair and propping his elbow upon the table to hide his smirk. "Yes, sir. I'm sure she and I will meet again soon. How about we make a deal?"

"Does that deal involve you setting aside these fetishistic delusions of impregnating a fucking _cat?_" Nero spat as he rose from his seat and began to tap away at his scroll once again, his eyes locked to the device.

"…yes, actually," Roman replied as he steepled his fingers and regarded his father coolly. "You get me an opportunity to speak to Willow alone at a party some weekend soon, and I'll put Kali out of my mind. It's pretty clear which of the two is a better bet, anyway, but the last few times I've run into Willow, other people have gotten in the way. Show me what the Torchwick name that I'm supposed to be protecting can do. However, if you _can't_ manage to coax Willow down from her ivory tower within the next semester… I want to be allowed at least a legitimate shot with Kali. Call it youthful indiscretion, or whatever else you want, but I think that after you meet her, you'll see that she's more than some animal."

Nero rolled his eyes and pocketed his scroll, before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket. "It seems I have to do _everything_ for you, but I suppose that isn't really much of a surprise. I do hope that your huntsman's academy can teach you to stand on your own two feet at some point, but _fine_. You'll get your moment with Willow, and when you do, I expect results, boy. Now, finish your meal, and be ready to depart at the appropriate time. I have more important things to attend to than listening to your sick fantasies."

Roman watched as his father walked off down the hall, and then pushed his unfinished plate away from himself. The attendant approached the table and leaned down to collect the dish, before clearing his throat haughtily and turning to address Roman directly.

"Young master, will that be all?"

Roman narrowed his eyes as he stared off down the hall.

"For right now? Yeah. For the future, though… don't bet on it."

* * *

"Is this... _entirely_ necessary?" Raven asked from her position seated at the edge of her bed in the STRQ dorm room. Her bare legs reached down to the floor, and she kept her arms folded in her lap atop a black-framed, handheld mirror. Her upper body and thighs were covered by a fluffy, red bathrobe.

"A hundred percent," Kali replied happily as she continued to stretch and pull Raven's hair while the victimized Branwen winced slightly. The faunus was wearing black, silken pajama bottoms, and another stolen shirt of Roman's featuring a leopard print design.

"Can you be a _little_ less rough?" Raven growled as she looked back at the girls behind her using her handheld mirror. Kali smirked wickedly as Summer raised a brush menacingly. The leader of STRQ wore a set of fuzzy blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt emblazoned with the Beacon Academy logo.

"Maybe if you brushed your hair more than once in a lifetime, this wouldn't be so painful," Summer quipped as she continued to rake a section of the ebony strands straight before handing it over to Kali. The faunus worked to smooth out the tangles even further while dividing Raven's massive, bushy mess of hair into sections. "Don't you want to look all nice and prettied-up for our day out with Willow?"

"There _is_ another option- we could just lop it all off, and then you'd look like us. You'd be cute with short hair. Right, Tai?" Kali asked as she shot a knowing look over her shoulder.

Taiyang Xiao Long looked up with sleepy eyes from his reclined position atop his bed. The boy wore only his cargo shorts and a grey tank top. He had a weapons magazine in his hands featuring a massive revolver on the front below the text _BIG BANG_ in yellow block letters. Raven was facing away from him from her position on her own bed, though they managed to lock eyes within her mirror for a brief moment before she turned it to one side to break the awkward contact. Taiyang cleared his throat and hid his face behind the pages of his magazine as he concentrated his thoughts elsewhere and began to engage the active portion of his semblance.

Taiyang closed his eyes, and took a deep inhale. Within his darkened field of vision, he saw blobs of aura radiating from the space where Raven's bed would be. One bundle of aura was a pure, innocent white, and the one next to it was a deep, sultry purple. Taiyang mentally reached out and 'tapped' the two girls, only to find that they were both radiating nearly identical emotions- sheer joy. Satisfied, Taiyang withdrew his own probing aura from theirs and reached out to the third, far larger, flickering, scarlet one seated a foot away from the other two. With the gentlest of mental touches, Taiyang entwined his aura with Raven's, and was immediately overwhelmed as he felt himself get sucked into the more robust field of energy.

Time seemed to slip away as Taiyang envisioned himself as a human-shaped yellow conglomerate of aura slipping and falling over backward into a sparkling, blood-red sea. He could feel an endless series of rough-cut gemstones of deepest red raking over his entire body as carved pebbles and flecks of stone filled his throat while he tried to gasp for air. Taiyang sank deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless ocean of Raven's aura, and finally surrendered himself to its depths. Upon doing so, his emotions shifted drastically, and he reached an understanding- he felt her desperate need for his own approval within himself, as well as her fierce protectiveness of her hair. That was all he needed to know, and so, he opened his eyes, only to find Kali leaning over him while waving both of her hands in front of his face.

"Uh… Remnant to Tai? You alive in there?"

"Huh? Yeah!" Taiyang sputtered as he blinked several times and sat up. The collar of his shirt was damp with sweat, as was the hair plastered to his forehead. "Sorry, I must've just… fallen back asleep. Lazy Sunday morning, you know?"

"Uh… huh," Kali replied skeptically as she turned away and returned to Raven's bed, only to take up her brush once again. "So, what do you think? Raven with short hair, yes or no?"

Taiyang took a deep breath and wiped at his brow before clearing his throat once again. "Uh… I think Raven's hair is cool the way it is. Gorgeous, heavy, shiny… it looks good on you. Seeing it short would be kinda… upsetting. Even if you don't usually fuss with it, it still suits you."

Raven let out a breath she had been holding for what felt like minutes on end, and turned her mirror back to look at Taiyang. She gave him a rare, appreciative smile, before tilting the glass once again to avoid his eyes.

"_Thank you_. I only cut it when it becomes a problem, and it almost _never_ becomes a problem."

"It's… a bit of a problem right _now!_" Summer protested as her brush became caught within Raven's locks. The smaller girl let out a grunt of effort as she yanked the device free, and Raven smacked a hand backward and into her thigh. "_Ow!_"

"You think _that_ hurt? Think about how_ I _feel!" Raven hissed as she shivered her shoulders. "What are you two _doing_ back there, anyway!?"

"Detangling your hair so we can braid it, duh," Kali explained as if it was the simplest thing in the word. "We figured you wouldn't let us cut it, so the least you can do is let us give you a pretty braid. _That_ should look cute, _right Tai?_" Kali sang in her most saccharine tone.

Taiyang bit his bottom lip as he finally closed his magazine, and found Raven's reflected eyes once again. Her expression cried for help, and yet, he knew very well that such a proposition couldn't hurt her.

"…yeah. Yeah, that _would_ look cute," Taiyang agreed. "It's also really easy to undo, if you don't like it, and only for a day. Why don't you try it out, Raves?"

Whatever lingering sleepiness and the emotions he had picked up from Raven left Taiyang immediately as he was overcome with only one thought- _he was a dead man_. As he and Raven locked eyes again, he noticed that Summer and Kali mirrored the gesture amongst themselves. While Raven glared at him furiously, the other two girls shared looks of trying to hold back raucous laughter while neither moved to brush at Raven's hair any longer.

"Uh… I should… I should _definitely_ get in the shower, right now," Taiyang said as he tactically slipped off the side of his bed farthest from Raven. "So I can get clean and stuff, and also be out of stabbing range. Bye!"

None of the girls spoke as Taiyang made a hasty retreat to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. The moment the handle clicked to a locked position, Raven whirled around on the bed and raised a finger between Summer and Kali as she gripped her mirror like a deadly weapon in her other hand.

"Do. Not. _Start!_" she warned in a deadly serious voice. Summer and Kali exchanged a look once again before the pair of them burst into laughter. Summer fell backward onto the bed, nearly crying as she held her forearm up over her eyes, while Kali simply pointed at her scandalized friend.

"What's wrong, _Ra-_"she began, only to catch a pillow in the mouth.

"I hate you both," Raven groused as she slipped off of the bed and into a standing position. She undid the fuzzy belt of her robe and let the entire thing slip off onto the bed behind herself, revealing her black lingerie as she walked toward the closet. She only made it a single step before she felt a hand reach out and take her own from behind. Raven turned to look over her shoulder, only to find Kali gently gripping her fingers.

"Raven… what _is _that…?" Kali asked, her tone a stark, worried contrast to its original joyful lilt. The faunus pointed at the back of Raven's shoulder, where the Branwen Wing was burned into the girl's pale flesh.

"What's wh-" Summer began as she sat up, only to fall silent. The girl raised a hand to cover her mouth and lurched forward, looking as though she was going to be sick.

Raven wracked her brain for any excuse, and found that she had nothing at all in her flustered state. "I… I was…"

As Raven fell silent, Kali let her hand slip back down to her side. She slowly approached and laid her fingers atop the brand, only to begin tracing them along the shape of the winged cog.

"…you can tell us anything, you know. Who did this to you, and to Qrow?"

"To Qrow?" Summer repeated, looking between the other girls. "Qrow has one, too? Is it a Branwen thing?"

Raven tensed under Kali's touch, and found herself shivering once again as she closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"…it's… a Branwen thing. Listen, girls… there are some things I just can't tell you right now, but… I'm working up the nerve to do so. I _promise_. I'm okay, Qrow's okay, and it's… really not that big of a deal. We all have our little things that we don't want to get into, you know?" Raven finished as she looked over her opposite shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Summer.

"Yeah!" Summer agreed all too quickly. "Kal, let's just… drop it, for now, as long as she's okay. She'll tell us when she's ready."

"…okay," Kali acquiesced, her voice laced with suspicion as she took a step away from the other girl. "But if you're in danger, or this means something big, I want to know."

"You will," Raven said as she walked forward and busied herself with rifling through her side of the closet. Suddenly, she froze, and narrowed her eyes at her faunus companion once again. "…and why, _exactly_, have you seen my brother shirtless, for that matter?"

Kali couldn't fight back her devilish grin as she raised a brow. "Why do you _think?_"

"_Kali!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Someone's been a bad kitty.

**-RD**


	20. Sparks Fly

Willow Schnee stood alone in the courtyard outside of Beacon Academy's main academic building, her hands clasped in front of herself and around a small white clutch purse. Despite the constant bustle of other students moving about in the area and the ever-present groups and cliques of individuals standing around in packs near the fountain and benches, Willow felt very much alone. She watched with a sad smile as what appeared to be a first year team of students spoke animatedly amongst themselves, and tried to glean bits of their conversation. As far as she could tell, they were discussing Professor Port's class, before the conversation meandered to the semblances of various students. Try as she might, Willow found herself unable to really focus on anything else that was being said, and worriedly slipped her scroll from her purse to check it once again. There were still no messages from Raven, Kali, or Summer.

"Kinda crazy, isn't it?"

Willow jumped despite herself as the brash voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up into the face of Robin Winchester. The bearded redhead was looking at her in a way that reminded her of a lion overlooking the savannah, trying to decide which antelope to pursue. He wore a set of golden plate mail with the Winchester family crest of a phoenix upon the breastplate, and had his gigantic, multi-bladed mace slung up over his right shoulder. The boy's curly hair hung in messy spirals down to his beady, lecherous eyes, and his beard was messy and unkempt. Willow instinctively took a step backward from Robin, and hurriedly pushed her scroll back into her purse.

"I'm sorry?" she asked while averting her eyes back to where the team of first year students had been mere moments before. No other students were standing anywhere near her anymore, and the thought that all she had for protection was Myrtenaster crossed her mind.

"You know- _us_. The upper crust," Robin explained while tilting his chin slightly skyward. "Isn't it kinda funny how the heirs of Winchester Military Technologies, the Schnee Dust Company, and the Torchwick kid all ended up here at Beacon, in the same year? Torchwick's a faunus-loving lost cause, but you should stick with us, Junior, and Yatsu. Heard you didn't have a team, anyway, so why not spend your time among the best one here?"

Willow offered the Winchester boy the kindest smile she could manage, and was pleased that it came out convincing. Pretending to be interested and accepting was nothing new to the heiress, and deflecting Robin was practically second nature to her.

"I suppose it is rather interesting, yes, but… I would rather leave myself available to all first year teams as a support member, and try to learn from everyone I can," Willow said sweetly. She batted her eyes softly and shook her head as she raised her shoulders in a noncommittal shrug. "Besides, Roman Torchwick is a friend of mine. If your teams are at odds, then I'm afraid that means that I won't be seeing much of Team JHRY."

Unlike Willow, Robin seemed to have quite a bit of trouble controlling his facial expressions, though whether it was due to lack of ability or apathy was unclear. His cocky smirk slipped into an immediate scowl, and he rolled his eyes before spitting onto the ground and just missing the toe of Willow's high heels. The girl instinctively raised an arm and recoiled at the gesture, while Robin snorted dismissively.

"Is that right? I bet your _daddy_ wouldn't be too happy to hear that you favor the son of a washed-up painter over the twins that will one day run _all_ of Atlas, and eventually, Remnant. It's only a matter of time before the SDC just becomes another branch of the WMT," Robin sneered while cracking his neck.

Willow fought back her own frown as best she could, and clenched her fist as she lowered her hand back down toward her waiting rapier. "What my father desires has little to do with what _I _want, especially right now. If there are business deals to be made in the future between you and I, they will be just that- _business_, and nothing more. Until that time comes, I think it would be best if we saw as little of each other as possible. Otherwise, I may start to interpret your boasting as a threat."

Robin opened his mouth to retort, only to be stopped by a silver gauntlet clutching his shoulder.

"_Hey_," came a lighter, though still very masculine voice from behind the teen. "Leave Schnee alone."

Robin whirled on the spot and nearly took off his brother's head with his weapon as the taller blonde leaned backward out of the way.

"_And watch where you aim that thing!_" Jay hissed as he returned to standing upright. He was clad in armor much like his brother's, though the plating was a shimmering silver that contrasted nicely with his golden hair. His spiky, choppy style was far more professionally maintained than that of Robin, though his mood seemed even lower than his brother's.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She's just been busy telling me how she's too _good_ for us, so I'm done, anyway. Meet me in the practice field," Robin finished after hiking a thumb backward at Willow. Without another word, he stalked off toward the designated training grounds, and Jay heaved a labored sigh before stepping forward to take the place of the other Winchester while offering a hand.

"Sorry about him," Jay offered as Willow accepted his armored hand with her own elegantly gloved one. "Just ignore anything that comes out of Robin's mouth. He doesn't get enough attention at home, apparently… but I swear he's not _always_ that bad, either. Jay Winchester."

"I know," Willow confirmed as the pair shook, and then parted hands. "As for Robin, it's… quite fine. We're all out of our element here, and it's been a very rough week."

"You have no idea," Jay grumbled as he folded his arms over his breastplate. "Really, though- I'm sorry if he's causing you any trouble. I'll do my best to keep him out of your way, and get him to leave you alone. I hear you've been seen around campus with STRQ and OKRA…"

"Is that a problem?" Willow cut in as she mirrored the boy's stance by folding her arms.

"No. No, it's not," Jay insisted. "But he doesn't like it. Rob thinks the Atlesian families should be sticking together, and that the majority of students here aren't worth our time."

"And I'm sure you're about to tell me that your intentions are far more noble, and you're not like him," Willow deadpanned as she leaned slightly to one side to look over Jay's shoulder. "Spare me, if that's the case. I'd rather see it for myself than simply be told, and I've been hearing some interesting things about you from some of the faunus on campus. Regardless of what you two think, _I _see them as legitimate hunters in training."

"That's fair," Jay admitted with a frown. "But honestly… I don't know what I think, anymore. I'm busy trying to figure that out, and whatever you've heard, take it with a grain of salt."

Jay stiffened as he heard several sets of footsteps on the pathway behind himself. He turned his head slightly to find Raven, Kali, and Summer approaching, with the faunus at the head of the pack. All three girls were in their casual 'combat' outfits, and each was armed with their weapons and a handbag of some sort.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Kali apologized as she maneuvered around Jay and moved to stand next to Willow. "We had a little… _thing_ happen, that held us up. No biggie… as long as _he's_ not giving you trouble," she finished with a judgmental glance at Jay.

Willow hesitated, before shaking her head. "No, it's no trouble at all, from you, or him. We were just talking about our time at Beacon thus far," she replied as Raven and Summer took up positions on her other side.

"Are you still giving Adam shit?" Raven asked with a moody inflection.

"What? No, I… you didn't tell them? I thought you all hang out all the time," Jay asked as he gave a nervous glance down to Kali. The faunus shrugged, and shook her head while keeping her expression neutral.

"I didn't tell them _anything _about your decisions, because it's not my place to. That includes what happened between us. If you want them to know, _you_ tell them," Kali said simply.

Jay scratched at the back of his head, looking rather uncomfortable. "Listen- all of you, I know you've probably heard from Adam that my brother and I haven't exactly been pleasant so far. I'm trying to come around and change that, but I can't say the same for Rob. Maybe sometime soon, I can swing by your dorm, and try to make it up to you all?"

The girls looked between each other, while Kali kept her eyes on the path below. Willow took notice after finding Raven completely uninterested, and cleared her throat.

"…Kali? It would seem like you're the closest to the issue."

Kali slowly raised her eyes to meet Jay's, and gave him a curt nod. "I'll be coming by _your_ dorm sometime this week. We'll talk then."

Jay returned the nod, and refused to break away from her gaze. "Alright. I can't control the others, but... that's fine. I'll try to protect you."

"You might need to protect _them_," Kali warned before slipping her arm around Willow's waist. "Now, come on, girls. Today's supposed to be fun. Let's get going."

"Don't let me keep you," Jay agreed as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I'll… go and knock my brother around for you all. Make sure he's good and bruised by the time you drop by. And Willow… let me give you my scroll info. You guys are headed out to go shopping, I guess?"

"We are," Willow confirmed as she offered the boy her scroll. "Do you need something?"

"Not quite," Jay replied as he entered his information into the device. "I've got an idea for something small that might go a long way. We'll leave it at that," he finished before handing Willow her scroll once again.

"Well, that's awkward and secretive. I'll be seeing you, Jay," Kali replied with a satisfied smirk before turning and dragging Willow along. Raven and Summer followed shortly thereafter, and the leader of STRQ leaned in to speak in a hushed whisper as the group made their way toward the fountain.

"You think he means all that? Or is he just trying not to get in trouble, or something?"

"I think… breaking away from the ideologies of those that raised you is more difficult than you might think," Willow said carefully. "But I do think it can be done, if one is willing to accept that they're on the wrong path. Jay Winchester does seem like he sincerely regrets being so hasty to judge the faunus, and I think he wants to at least explore the alternative. After all, he certainly isn't stupid, and the fact that he's been going about things the wrong way is obvious."

Willow and Summer nodded slowly, and began to carry on the conversation as the girls made their way off campus. Raven said nothing, but felt an unpleasantly cold sensation in her chest that she suspected would be there for the remainder of the day.

* * *

"Oh, _come on!_"

Adam looked up from his position reading a textbook upon one of the beds in the STRQ dormitory to find that nothing at all had changed from the last round. Qrow and Taiyang were sat before a small television with a bulky game console plugged into the back of the screen. Each of the teens had a large, cumbersome controller in their lap, and the pixelated huntsman representing Taiyang laid dead on the screen once again, while 'PLAYER 1 WINS' flashed above the black 8-bit huntsman on the opposite side. Qrow had his arms raised in a confident shrug, while Taiyang kept his folded across his chest in a silent bout of spite.

"Guess I'm just a natural," Qrow cooed as he braced his hands behind himself and into the carpet. "Or maybe you're just a really good teacher."

"I'm not buying any of that," Taiyang replied as he shook his head. "It's your semblance. Gotta be. You're getting lucky shots, every time… or I'm getting unlucky hits, or whatever!"

'My semblance doesn't work like that," Qrow explained as he interlaced his fingers and cracked them all in one go. "Or at least, I don't _think _it does. The way you explained this to me, there isn't really 'luck' involved. It's just a matter o-"

"Hitboxes, timing, and mind games," Adam finished without looking up from his book. "Even _I_ get that part, given how in-depth your explanation was. Now, are you two actually going to get any work done, or are you just going to waste time with _games_ all afternoon?"

"Well, _I'm_ done," Taiyang said with a sense of finality as he stood from his spot on the carpet. "Qrow keeps kicking my ass, and it's making me look really, really stupid, so…"

"Hey, don't walk away mad," Qrow replied with a mocking grin. "After all, I learned from you."

"Sure you did," Taiyang replied as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. "I seriously don't believe that you've never touched a video game before. Either way, though, why should we be studying? It's the first weekend, we've got no tests coming up, and it's been a stressful week. Why not just relax, Adam?"

"No tests coming up _that we know of_," Adam corrected. "Would you really put it past any of these professors to give a pop quiz?"

Taiyang's cheeks drained of color at the suggestion, and he drew his legs inward before crossing them. "Uh… you don't think they'd actually do that as soon as week two, do you?"

"I'd be a little surprised if they _didn't_," Qrow offered as he looked over his shoulder at Adam. "Still, though, you're the most prepared out of any of us, so why not just chill out for a bit? Wanna go a few rounds? I'll stop cheating, just for you."

"You'll _what!?_" Taiyang roared with indignation as he glared daggers at Qrow. The dark-haired boy merely laughed and waved a hand.

"Kidding. I'm not cheating. Probably," Qrow teased.

"…no," Adam said slowly as he eyed the colorful spectacle on the screen once again. "Thanks for the offer, but it just seems like a waste of time."

Qrow shrugged once again, only to jolt slightly as the door creaked open. Bartholomew made his way into the room carrying two boxes of pizza, and tossed his keys onto one of the beds from beneath the stack.

"Gentlemen. I trust that you missed me?"

"Like flowers waiting for rain," Qrow quipped as he rose to shut off the game console. He then made his way toward the kitchenette to grab a stack of paper plates and napkins, while Taiyang and Adam began to shuffle off of their respective beds.

"Barty's been studying, too," Adam pointed out as he closed his book and made his way down to the carpet to sit with his leader and Taiyang. "I'm not the only one focused on academics."

"I have, yes," Bartholomew agreed as he sat with his back to the TV stand. "I want to be prepared, in the event of a surprise exam."

Taiyang let out a tortured groan as he slammed his head backward into the wooden stand while taking position next to Bartholomew. "You guys are making me worried. _Really_ worried."

"Eh, it's early," Qrow pointed out as he passed plates and napkins around to the group, before taking a seat across from Adam. "If you bomb a quiz, you can make up for it later. We should be focusing on the fun and important things, while we're alone without the girls. We haven't had an opportunity to just talk amongst ourselves as guys, yet."

"Ah, yes, the fun and important _guy _things," Bartholomew mused as he opened the pizza boxes to reveal a large plain and large pepperoni pizza. "Do enlighten us with your wisdom as to what is worth doing and talking about, Qrow."

"Now this, I've gotta hear," Taiyang said with a smirk as he picked up a slice of pepperoni. "Got some girl on your mind, or is this just your way of suggesting that we get back to the game after pizza?"

"…the two of you can get bent," Qrow threatened as he pulled a slice of plain cheese from the pizza and drew it onto his plate. "I was kinda suggesting we talk about and maybe do some stuff we wouldn't normally do, since it's just us guys. But fuck me, I guess."

"What sort of stuff?" Adam asked near immediately as he held his paper plate in his lap while looking over his plain slice curiously. "You clearly have something on your mind."

Qrow hesitated as he suddenly found all eyes in the room on him, and he took the opportunity to take a bite of his pizza before pulling it forward to create a strand of cheese between his mouth and the slice. He slowly made a show of trying to salvage the cheese bridge in hopes that any of the other boys would say something, only to find them all continuing to stare despite his gambit.

"…alright, _fine_," Qrow griped as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I haven't really had many friends before now, and I'd like to get to know you all better. Yes, Tai, even you."

Taiyang quietly raised a middle finger at Qrow as he used his other hand to hold his pizza to his mouth.

"…I'll confess that I'm the same way, but you all knew that already," Adam said softly.

"You'll likely find this positively _shocking_, but I've never been the most popular or social, before Beacon," Bartholomew added. "So, let's talk, and get to fixing that, for all of us. I understand that the stakes are too high to get serious when _girls are watching_."

"Hey, now," Taiyang interrupted. "I've been a social butterfly since I was a baby. It's really not that hard- you've just gotta know how to keep a conversation interesting, and hit on things that everyone can contribute to."

"Alright then, let's hear it, oh master of social dynamics," Qrow replied. "Start us off."

Taiyang paused as all attention shifted from Qrow and onto him, and he cursed under his breath. "Well played, asshole. Alright, well, it's pretty obvious why we're all here, but what about _afterward?_ You guys got any plans after Beacon?"

Qrow and Adam paused, clearly lost in thought as they both neglected their food. Bartholomew raised a brow and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, before offering Taiyang a gentle nod.

"An interesting question, to be sure. I'd like to become a professor, personally."

"Really?" Taiyang asked with a bit of surprise. "I mean, I guess that's not _that_ surprising, but… me, too."

"_Really?_" Qrow asked, his surprise topping Taiyang's.

"Yeah, actually," Taiyang deadpanned as he gave Qrow an unimpressed look. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. No, not at all," Qrow said defensively as he waved a hand. "I actually think you'd be good at it. Considering your empathy semblance and how much you seem to care about everyone, no matter how much they're pissing you off, the world could use more professors like you. Besides, you _did_ just teach me how to kick your ass at Road Brawler."

Taiyang blinked in surprise, before allowing himself a small smirk. "…huh. Well… thanks, man. Any idea what you plan on doing?"

"Not a clue," Qrow responded suspiciously quickly, before nodding toward his faunus friend. "Adam?"

Adam's lip twitched as the other boys looked him over, and he shook his head. "…skip me. It's predictable, likely hopeless, and not something I really want to talk about. Next question."

"Revolution, of some sort," Bartholomew said softly. "You want to do something for the faunus people. Kickstart meaningful change."

Adam looked up, and his grimace shifted into a tight line. "Yeah. I know it's probably impossible, but it's also important. Maybe… maybe I'll just become a solo mercenary, and prove to people that a faunus is just as capable at getting things done and saving people as any human huntsman. Maybe I'll write an influential book. Maybe I'll lead rallies, or do all three. I don't know. I need to master the basics, first, now that I have the opportunity."

"Well, whatever you do, I'll have your back," Qrow offered. "And if you go the mercenary route, maybe we can work as a pair."

Adam merely chuckled, and finally tore into his pizza. "Maybe. Thanks, Qrow."

"I'll do what I can, from an academic setting," Bartholomew added, and Taiyang backed him up with a nod. "Change _is_ coming with our generation, one way or another. That being said, if you'd rather not talk about it, we could always meander toward another topic to make Qrow and Taiyang uncomfortable, instead. Perhaps, which of our female companions is most attractive?"

Taiyang quite nearly choked as he began coughing harshly. Finally, he brought his napkin up to his mouth, and cleared his throat.

"What the _hell_, Barty!? That's a Qrow question, and also not even fair! You're gay!"

"I am, yes," Bartholomew confirmed. "That just means your answers are all the more interesting to me, and besides, I can still appreciate physical attractiveness in women, even if it does nothing for me, personally. I'll start us off- Summer, by far."

"Summer?" Qrow asked with a nervous laugh. "Really? I mean yeah, she's cute, but I dunno. She's not at all what I'd expect you to say. I would've said maybe… Kali, for you?"

"And that's partially it," Bartholomew countered. "Yes, she's a bit 'plain', I suppose, but she has a natural, no-makeup sort of beauty. Her personality adds to it, and almost makes her face seem to glow. I think she's criminally underrated, compared to the rest of the girls. I will agree, though, that Kali is quite attractive- perhaps… second place?"

"That's fair," Taiyang agreed as he folded his arms, his cheeks hot as he avoided the eyes of the other boys. "You all already know my answer, so let's just get it over with. Raven. Sorry, Qrow."

"Sorry?" Qrow asked. "I've told you already, I don't care what you think of her in that way, and she'd be lucky to have a guy like you. Go forth and multiply with my blessing, or whatever. She could stand to get laid, anyway."

Taiyang gave the other boy a nod of affirmation, and a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks. What about you?"

Qrow took a deep breath, before blowing it heavily into the air between himself and the other boys. He made a show of cracking his neck, and then his knuckles, before fixing Taiyang with a serious look. "This all stays between us, because I don't want it getting weird. I think my answer changes based on some parameters, but all-around? Gotta go with Willow."

"I _knew_ it!" Taiyang said confidently, as Bartholomew settled for a soft chuckle.

"You haven't exactly been subtle, my friend. Fortunately for you, she's sheltered enough that I think she's entirely unaware."

"Gods, I hope so," Qrow lamented. "I'm not even going to _start_ down that road, but I'm content to just watch from afar. She's absolutely gorgeous, and the more time I spend with her, the more I like her, but… I don't know. I'd rather just leave it there, for now. A girl like her and a guy like me don't mix."

"Never say never, but I'll let you off the hook for now," Taiyang replied as he slowly turned his eyes toward Adam. "You've been awfully quiet. I'm guessing either Kali, or you aren't interested in any of them at all?"

Adam slowly raised his eye to meet Taiyang's.

"…Raven."

A moment of silence passed between the other three boys as they looked at each other, seeming absolutely stunned.

"…is… there an explanation, to go along with your choice?" Bartholomew asked.

"She's naturally beautiful, physically," Adam began as he seemed to stare through Bartholomew. "It's clear that she's a warrior, well-trained, and incredibly passionate about many things, only letting that passion be known when it's necessary to contribute or defend something. She's soft-spoken, well-spoken, and kind, until she's pushed. She's extremely skilled with a katana, and holds me, and really, all of us accountable when we need to hear something unpleasant as a form of reality check. I get the feeling that she's the most mature out of any of us, and that alone is enough to make her attractive. Add in everything else, and you've got the clear winner, in my mind."

Another period of tense silence passed, before Qrow cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well… you're not wrong, about any of that. I just don't think any of us were expecting you to see her that way."

"Nor am I going to act on it," Adam replied as he returned his gaze to Taiyang, who let out a sigh of relief despite himself. "I'm not really 'looking', as some would say, and I know that you harbor feelings for her, as well. That's merely my answer."

Taiyang set the plate holding his half-finished slice down beside himself, and turned to face Adam fully. "I mean… yeah, fine, I've got feelings for Raven. I'll just say it plainly, right now. That doesn't mean I can just 'claim' her, you know. She's free to choose one of us, or neither of us. I'm not gonna be mad if she falls for you, man."

Adam rolled his eye, and shook his head. "As though she would. Leave it, Tai. And before any of you bring up Kali, Roman's got a crush on her bigger than Tai has for Raven. I'm not about to even try, out of respect for him."

Qrow suddenly shifted uncomfortably from his spot on the floor, and then stood up. "…yeah, I'm gonna get some water, or something. Anybody else want anything?"

"Just now thought of that, did you?" Bartholomew mused. "Or are you simply trying to avoid talking about Kali?"

"Round of water it is," Qrow replied before slipping off into the kitchenette.

* * *

Jay let out a grunt of effort as he crossed his swords in front of himself to barely catch his brother's mace as it descended in an overhead slam. The two golden blades let off sparks as they ground against the bladed head of Robin's weapon, and then suddenly, the upper half of one of the swords extended into bladed fragments connected by a thick metallic wire as Jay engaged the weapon's alternate mode. The linked portions formed a loop around the shaft of Robin's gigantic mace, and then constricted to capture the large weapon. Jay flung the bladed loop and attached mace off to the side to disarm his brother, and then dashed forward with his remaining sword to take a swing for Robin's breastplate.

Suddenly, large chunks of grass-covered dirt and rock rose from the ground and arranged into floating wards around Robin as the boy raised his arm and curled it toward himself. Jay expected the move, and gripped his sword with both hands as he began to bat at the rocks to fling them backward toward his brother. Robin summoned up more fragments of rocky ground to encase his right arm in protective stone before punching the incoming pieces of his shield back toward Jay, and the blonde Winchester leaped to the side to narrowly avoid being hit in the face by chunks of flying earth.

"Not bad!" Jay complimented as he flourished his remaining sword. He pressed a slider on the handle to extend the top half into its chained whip form, and the fragments began to coil once again. Jay then lashed the bladed tendril outward to drag his other sword and Robin's mace farther away from his brother, before converting his weapon back into longsword form. "But now you're unarmed, and I'm not. What's your next move?"

Yatsuhashi and Hei Xiong both leaned forward slightly from their positions on the bleachers and watched carefully as Robin's rock-encased fist began to subtly vibrate. The floating fragments of rock slammed together in front of him to form a dome-shaped shield, before the entire mass flew forward toward Jay. The defending Winchester raised his free hand and summoned up a swirling ball of azure flame that spewed a coating of blue fire onto his blade before he gripped it in both hands and cleaved straight downward with a spirited yell. Jay managed to slice straight through the speeding rock wall, and the giant halves of curved stone fell cleanly to either side of him as Robin's green aura fizzled and broke. Jay's chest heaved with effort as he stared down his brother, and neither of the boys moved for several seconds. Finally, Robin raised his hands in surrender, and shook his head with a smile.

"Alright, alright. You win this round," the boy admitted. "Been working on your superheating, huh?"

"You could say that," Jay replied as the flames coating his sword and the floating, fiery wisp disappeared into thin air. "Good thing you tapped out- my aura's almost blown, too."

"Never mind that," Hei Xiong interrupted as he made his way down from the stands with Yatsuhashi in tow. "Tearing chunks out of the ground probably isn't the best idea, consideri-"

"You aren't supposed to be sparring unsupervised," came a call from behind Jay. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled as he turned to find Professor Goodwitch, riding crop in hand and a scowl etched upon her features. "Or did you somehow miss that message, which I've repeated at the beginning of class, all week long?"

"Our sincerest apologies, Professor," Yatsuhashi began as he made an approach for the slightly older, yet much smaller woman. "The Winchesters just wanted to demonstrate their combat abilities to Junior and I, since they're used to sparring back at home. A sibling rivalry, and all."

"Be that as it may," Professor Goodwitch began with narrowed eyes, "rules are rules, _and_ the two of you fought to a broken aura. You're lucky that no one was injured, regardless of whether or not you're familiar with each other."

Jay let out a sigh as Robin handed over his brother's missing sword. "Sorry, Professor. We'll serve whatever detention or discipline you might have in mind."

"But leave Junior and Yatsu out of it," Robin added. Jay blinked in surprise, and turned to look at his brother curiously. "They didn't do anything wrong."

Professor Goodwitch looked amongst Team JHRY with a scrutinizing gaze, before raising her riding crop as the tip swirled with a light blue glow. The fallen fragments of earth rose into the air and then settled back into the ground from which they had been torn, before an invisible force seemed to smooth them back into their original positions.

"Consider this a first, final, and _very_ lucky warning," Professor Goodwitch said icily. "_If_ you wish to spar on weekends, then submit a request form for a professor to judge, and wait for approval. First years are banned from sparring outside of class without prior paperwork and agreed-upon supervision, and that is _final_."

"Yes, Professor," the boys replied in chorus. Without so much as another word, Professor Goodwitch nodded and began to walk off toward the courtyard.

"…lucky," Hei Xiong commented as he stroked at his closely-trimmed beard. "Very, _very_ lucky."

"…and since when are you looking out for us?" Yatsuhashi asked as he raised a brow at Robin. The redhead merely shrugged, and hefted his mace back up over his shoulder.

"I'm nice to people who _actually_ matter, and we're all a team, so you guys matter," Robin explained simply. "Of course, sometimes, I'm an asshole to Jay, but that's what brothers are for."

Jay rolled his eyes as he received a gauntleted punch to the shoulder, and then fished in his pocket to find his vibrating scroll. "Yeah, it is… but at the end of the day, you're still my brother. Asshole or not."

A small portrait of Willow popped up on Jay's screen as he tapped at the device, along with a simple message.

_It's done._

Jay chuckled softly to himself as he sheathed his swords, and began to walk with his team in tow. "Well. The day's looking up. Let's go and find some food."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One more chapter of the weekend, and then we'll start hitting some significant time jumps forward.

**-RD**


	21. Widening the Wound

Kali closed her eyes and let out a low, pained groan as she leaned back into the white metal lattice of her chair. She barely budged as she felt a head that she knew to be Summer's lean up against her and make a similar noise.

"Can't… function. Food… coma…" the brunette whined as she mashed her face into the white leather sleeve of Kali's jacket.

"Mmph," Kali replied, before letting out a tiny belch and opening one eye. "Raven and Willow, this is all _your_ fault. You two just sat there and watched us. You two _let this happen_. You know what we're like when food is around. You're both awful friends, full stop."

Willow smirked softly from her place across the outdoor table, and folded her arms. "If you say so. I will admit, it was rather impressive, if horrifying, to watch the two of you. You know, in the same way that it's impressive to watch a snake dislodge its jaw and stuff an entire animal into its throat."

"Gods forbid either of you take responsibility. Is 'vacuum cleaner' a faunus trait that Summer could possibly have?" Raven remarked as she looked over at her two overstuffed friends.

"These cat ears are just attached to a headband. I'm actually part garbage disposal," Kali joked with a toothy grin at Raven as she picked up her last curly fry and popped it into her mouth.

"I suppose that would explain how you maintain your figure," Willow replied. "Really, your training regimen must be something else in order to eat the way you do and still look toned."

"You could say that, yeah," Kali agreed. "I've been slipping lately, though, thanks to all of the enablers and free food in the cafeteria."

"And I do nothing _but_ slip," Summer complained as she grabbed at her stomach and sat up. A small, gentle roll of fat was visible through her shirt as she pinched her fingers around it with a grimace. "You guys are all gorgeous and slim, and I'm all… _doughy_."

"So train," Raven said simply while shaking her head and shrugging. "You don't burn fat by wishing it away, Summer."

The statement was met with a whine of protest from the smaller girl, until Willow put her hand atop Summer's. The noise abruptly stopped as the heiress leaned forward across the table and gave her friend a meaningful look.

"I think you're very attractive in your own way, and your body is quite fine the way it is," Willow reassured while lightly rubbing at Summer's knuckles. "While it wouldn't… _hurt_ to train more rigorously, you're far from 'fat', and what imperfections you do have now simply add to your charm. Regardless, we all love you for who you are, and you shouldn't feel pressured to change yourself because of us."

"Amen to that," Kali agreed. "The fact that someone your size can tear through two burgers at lunch is impressive, more than anything. Keep at it, girl."

"Aw, you guys are sweet," Summer cooed as she sat up straight, seeming reinvigorated. "In that case, anyone else up for ice cr-"

"_No_," Raven spat as she rose from her seat and began to gather up her shopping bags from beneath her chair. "We need to start making our way back to Beacon, and one stomach roll is your limit before it stops being cute."

"Besides, we have a delivery to make," Kali mused as she gave Willow a meaningful look and picked up her own bags. The other girl nodded and clutched her solitary, small plastic bag in her left hand. In her right, she carried her scroll, and tapped away at the screen as she began composing a text.

"Indeed we do. Does anyone know the most efficient route back to Beacon from this café? I hate to admit it, but I'm not much for directions. I'm usually chauffeured everywhere I go…"

"I know Vale. Follow me," Raven replied immediately. Kali and Summer gave her a pair of uncertain looks, to which Raven merely blinked in reply as she kept her composure. "I had an aunt who lived in the city, and I got familiar with the streets over time. Trust me."

"…I do," Kali said flatly as she fell in behind Raven. "It just seems like there's more and more we're learning about you that seems surprising, is all."

Raven opened her mouth to reply, only for Summer to cut her off by dancing around in front of her and wiggling her fingers.

"Because Raven is _mysterious_ _and sexy_, like some sort of action-vixen anti-heroine that all of the boys love, but none of them are brave enough to approach," Summer lilted.

Raven paused momentarily as the rest of the group assembled beside her on the sidewalk. "I liked you better when you were a whiny, overfed blob in a chair."

"But is she wrong?" Willow chimed in as she slipped her scroll back into her purse.

Despite her efforts, Raven failed to fight back the soft smirk that overcame her features. With a quick exhale, she shook her head softly, and set out again along the cobblestone.

"I hate _all of you_."

"What a moody, anti-heroine thing to say," Kali replied with a mischievous grin as the group rounded a corner. "We hate you, too, _Raves_."

Raven turned her head to glare at Kali, only to become unbalanced and nearly tumble to the sidewalk as she felt a harsh grip upon her shoulder. She whipped her head back the other way to find Willow clutching her with a vicelike hold.

"…not this way," Willow said quietly as she looked up at the street sign reading _Lily Way_. "_Please_."

Summer and Kali stopped in their tracks and stood awkwardly on either side of their pair of friends.

"What's going on?" Kali asked as her ears twitched and swiveled. "Willow, what happened?"

"…please, just listen to me. _Do not_ keep going. We need to find another way back to the school," the heiress pleaded as she kept her eyes locked with Raven's. "I don't want any trouble, for any of us."

Raven reached up to her shoulder and gripped Willow's fingers with her own, before giving the girl's hand a light squeeze and lowering it. "Whatever's on your mind, you can tell us. You don't have to hide anything f-"

"Robbery!" Summer blurted from her position facing down the foreboding street. Wisps of aura trailed up from her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder at her friends. "Three minutes or so from now, there's going to be a robbery!"

Willow's cheeks turned even whiter, and the girl bristled. "At the… at _my_…?"

"_Yes!_" Summer insisted as she drew her long mace and held it in both hands while letting her bag drop to the sidewalk. "And we need to get there _now_, or people are going to get hurt! This is our job as hun-"

"Then shut up, and _move!_" Raven barked as she sprinted past Summer and led the charge, her hand firmly on the hilt of her katana as her own bag dropped. Summer followed shortly thereafter, while Willow unstrapped her high heels and kicked them off into the wall of a nearby building as Kali drew her lugers and added her purchased items to the pile.

"Wil, your shoes…"

"Forget the shoes! People need us!" Willow replied as she began to run barefoot down the cobblestone. Kali followed at a full sprint, and her ears wilted as she watched her friend draw Myrtenaster from her side.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully they're still there when we get back."

"No, Kali," Willow said as she kept her eyes forward. "_I'm_ sorry. I wanted to avoid this for you, but now, it can't be helped."

"Avoid what? The robbery?" Kali asked incredulously as Willow reached the spot where Raven and Summer stood in an alleyway beside a massive, bright white building amidst the other dingy, earth-toned shops.

"No. The location in which it's taking place," Willow corrected as she looked up at the giant illuminated letters above the entrance reading '_S.D.C_.'. Kali's heart sank as she realized where they were, and she pressed up against the wall of the alley while giving Summer an uncertain glance. The girl had her eyes closed, and lazy trails of aura seeped out from beneath her eyelids as she squinted.

"Summer, what do you see? And how sure are you that this is going to happen?" Kali asked as she pressed a feline ear up to the wall.

"Absolutely positive!" Summer insisted. "Fighting inside of a dust shop with so much explosive material around could get us or the shopkeepers injured, so we need to wait for the robbers to come out. One… one group of two are going to leave out the back of the place, into an adjacent alleyway. There's a getaway car parked over near a sandwich shop on Maple Lane that they're going to make a break for. Another one is going to come right out the front entrance, and book it back toward the way we came. I can't tell if… I don't know…"

"Save your energy," Raven commanded as she began to walk deeper into the alley at a brisk pace. "Willow, with me, to go after the duo. Kali and Summer, the one at the front entrance is your responsibility."

"Yes," Summer agreed. "If we follow that plan, it looks like you'll both be able to intercept, but I can't… I'm having trouble…"

Suddenly, the girl's aura fizzled and broke entirely as a sheet of iridescent energy rippled down her body and dissipated into the floor of the alley. Beads of sweat rolled down Summer's forehead as she leaned back into the wall of the Schnee Dust Company building, and she clutched at her temples with a soft moan.

"Hey, you did great," Kali reassured as she patted Summer on the shoulder. "Call the cops and alert them that there's a robbery taking place. They don't need to know that it hasn't technically happened yet. We'll wait for them to try to leave and give chase, and you follow me a few minutes later, if and when your aura is back. Got it?"

"Got it," Summer replied with a nod.

"And try to keep this safe, please," Willow instructed as she passed her small bag over to Summer before turning and heading out to catch up to Raven. Summer stuffed the small parcel into a pocket on the side of her combat dress, and nodded.

"Good luck," Summer offered, only to be cut off by the sounds of screaming through the walls of the dust shop. All four of the girls tensed as several muffled yelling voices became audible, amidst the sounds of breaking glass.

"Almost show time," Kali remarked as she leaned up against the wall near to the front end of the alley and began checking her guns. "Your future sight is incredible, Summer. You might be saving lives, right now."

"Let's hope," Summer replied before raising her scroll up to the side of her face and wiping a sweaty lock of hair out of the way. "Yes, Central Vale Police Department? I'm reporting a robbery at the Schnee Dust Company Shop on Li-"

Kali stopped listening to the conversation as her ears naturally swiveled toward the sound of the front door of the dust shop being flung open. A woman screamed in terror before a second louder, yet equally feminine voice rang out from around the corner.

"_Get the fuck out of my way!_"

Kali listened intently as heavy footfalls began to hit the sidewalk, and she summoned her spectral arms to extend out from the small of her back. She thrust the left arm forward to summon up a swirling pocket of compressed air farther down the sidewalk, and grinned to herself as she watched a figure in black sprint past the entrance of the alley. Within seconds, the criminal was mere feet from the trap, and Kali brought up her ghostly right arm to ready for a snap.

"What in the hell is th-"

The criminal's question turned into a scream not unlike the one of the person she had nearly run into while leaving the shop as Kali's trap exploded outward, pushing them backward to tumble onto the sidewalk. Kali emerged from the alleyway with guns drawn, and immediately trained them on the grounded figure. Her target appeared to be a woman just a bit shorter than her, clad in all black with a wool cap and a bandanna covering her face and mouth. In one hand, she had a tan sack filled with glittering refined dust crystals and pre-made ammunition cartridges, a few of which had spilled out onto the sidewalk and street.

"Stay down!" Kali commanded as she began a brisk approach. "Make this easy, and I won't have to shoot."

The figure looked at Kali upside-down from their position on the sidewalk. A knee of their black pants was torn, with the flesh beneath bleeding from the force of the explosion and subsequent impact with the ground. The woman let out a hiss while clutching her side, before suddenly raising the hand to reveal a worn, rusted pistol of her own. She let several rounds fly as Kali ducked behind a lamp post, and several pedestrians in the area began to yell and flee from the scene.

"Gods _damn it!_" Kali barked as she spun out from behind the lamp and opened fire. Her target had already gotten up off the sidewalk and begun to sprint off into the crowd, leaving behind a few dust crystals and magazines in their wake. Kali holstered a pistol and scooped them up as she broke into a run and began weaving through the people trying to make it out of the way of the chase.

"_Move!_" she commanded as she shoved an unfamiliar man off to the side, only for a bullet to narrowly miss them both. Kali cursed under her breath as she looked ahead and found her prey rounding the very same corner she and her friends had taken to approach the dust shop. She leveled her pistol toward the disappearing robber, only to find far too many civilians potentially in her line of fire.

"_Fuck!_" she seethed, before turning and sprinting into a nearby alley. With catlike grace, she holstered her remaining pistol and stuffed the dust crystals and ammunition into her pockets before leaping for a nearby fire escape and grabbing the sides with her summoned arms. She pulled herself up and over one of the side railings, before beginning a frantic sprint up the switchback staircases.

"Come on, come on, _come on_," the faunus girl repeated to herself as she made the tight corners while ascending. "If I lose her, then we've all failed…"

After what seemed like an eternity of repetitive cornering, Kali managed to make her way up to the roof of the building at the corner with one final leap from the upper platform of the fire escape. She pulled herself up onto the flat surface as quickly as she could, and began a frantic dash toward the edge of the rooftop. Far below, she could see a figure clad in all black running not far up ahead, and she set out to follow the path immediately while drawing her scroll and dialing Summer's number. The girl picked up after a single ring, and Kali did her best to keep her voice understandable as she continued to run.

"_Summer! _I'm tailing the target! I need you to send the cops t-"

"_I see her!_" the girl replied over the scroll. "_I left the alley right after you did, and ducked into another one. I'm in pursuit, and we can corner her together!"_

Kali sucked in a breath as she leaped a gap between two rooftops and stumbled slightly upon landing, as the one on the far side was a few feet lower.

"_Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm on the rooftops!" Kali replied as she hissed in pain. "I've got eyes on her, too. Is your aura back up? I don't want you putting your life in danger, Summer."

There was a pause just long enough to be suspicious, before Summer put on her best reassuring tone.

_"I'll be alright!"_

"Summer!" Kali chided, before skidding to a stop near the edge of the roof of the new building. She watched with fury as the criminal crossed the street, and sprinted far out of her potential range. "We have a new problem."

"_I'll keep up pursuit! Get off the roof, and I'll try to direct you!"_ Summer yelled over the line. Kali watched as her friend emerged from behind the wall of the same building she stood atop, and began to run across the street after the criminal. The faunus snorted as she eyed the gap between buildings on either side of the street, and nodded softly to herself.

"No. I've got an idea. I'll meet you over there."

"_Kali, what are you pl-_"

Kali ended the call before putting her scroll away and cracking the knuckles of her spectral hands in front of herself. Once again, she raised the left arm, and summoned up several points of concentrated, swirling force. The three primed spheres appeared in a line between the rooftops high over the street and a few feet below the edge of the roof. Kali took one last deep breath before walking backward away from the road and doing a few small jumps in place.

"Well," she mused to herself. "Here goes literally everything."

Without hesitation, Kali broke into a sprint and leaped off the building. With a ghostly snap, the first point of concentrated aura exploded with a rush of force and rocketed the faunus back upward and forward, above the street. A second snap and explosion increased her velocity, and with a third, Kali ended up clearing the target roof entirely and soaring to the next building over. She gasped in surprise at the miscalculation and hit the surface of the rooftop hard while tucking into a roll. Kali immediately sprang back up and began to run, albeit with a shooting pain in her right side. Her scroll buzzed in her pocket as she followed the edge of the roof and looked into the alleyway below, and she fished it out before pressing it to her face and connecting the call.

"_And you're telling __**me**__ to be careful!?" _Summer yelled across the line. Kali held the phone farther from her face as she winced at the volume.

"I got across, didn't I?" Kali asked, a little annoyed.

"_Yeah, and it was wicked cool!"_ Summer praised. _"Can you see her from up there? Direct me!"_

"I can, yeah, and I can see you, too," Kali confirmed as she continued along the raised lip of the roof. "Head straight ahead and hook a right into the alley in front of the tan sporting goods store. I'll funnel her down there, and you can jump her. Be ready at the corner."

"_Gotcha. I'll call the cops again and direct 'em this way. I'm assuming you've got a plan, and it isn't as ridiculous as your last one?"_

"…debatable," Kali replied before ending the call. As she put her scroll away once again, she leapt another gap between rooftops and pulled ahead of the fleeing criminal. Upon reaching her destination above yet another alleyway, she ejected the clips from the bottoms of both of her pistols, and loaded them instead with bright blue cartridges marked with the letters _S.D.C._ along the sides.

The moment she saw the figure in black enter the alleyway, Kali opened fire near the only exit, raining ice down upon the fleeing woman. The criminal stopped in her tracks and ducked behind a dumpster before raising her pistol over the edge and returning fire, while Kali gripped a raw crystal of ice dust in one of her ghostly hands. Quite suddenly, swirling traps of ice formed a diagonal line in the air between the buildings, and just as quickly, she snapped and detonated the arrangement, resulting in a large, steep ramp of ice extending from the roof to the ground. Kali vaulted the edge of the roof and rode the ice ramp down into the alleyway, raining razor sharp ice shards down upon the dumpster all the while.

"Give it up! We've got you cornered!" the feline faunus yelled as she approached the giant trash receptacle. "You shouldn't take things that aren't yours!"

"Don't talk to me about what's _mine!_" the figure in black roared, before ducking low and running back the way she came. Kali let out a frustrated groan as she gave chase, and redirected her aim to the ground in front of her target. She fired a volley of ice rounds once again, coating the ground with slippery shards that spread out into a glistening sheet. The robber began to slip and stumble as she neared the corner and attempted to windmill her arms to regain balance, only to cry out in surprise as a figure appeared before her.

Summer Rose emerged from around the corner, swinging Pearl Phoenix in a wide and speedy arc. The crystalline orb at the top of the weapon crashed into the criminal's chest with a sickening _crack_, and the woman went down hard. Her head slammed into the icy ground below, and the sack of dust spilled open, resulting into crystals and clips rolling and sliding all throughout the alley as the gun tumbled end over end to land at Summer's feet.

"Nice," Kali quipped as she slid along the ice, her pistols trained downward at the fallen woman. She eventually came to a stop next to Summer, who aimed the flamethrower nozzle at the top of the orb down into the robber's face.

"Thank you. Now, stay still, and don't try anything stupid. We're professional huntresses, you know," Summer threatened as the prone figure stared up into the barrel of the weapon.

"Professional assholes is more like it," the woman replied with a soft groan. "Especially _you_," she said with a venomous look at Kali.

Kali fired an ice shard down next to the woman's covered face, and the criminal flinched hard at the sudden, noisy impact. "Next one goes in your mouth," the faunus warned as she holstered her pistols and disengaged her semblance. She lowered herself to straddle the other woman's chest, and gripped their wool cap and mask in her hands. As Kali pulled them back to reveal the identity of her target, her heart sank, and her blood turned to ice. Summer let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her spare hand, while Kali merely froze in place, holding the articles of clothing.

The woman was young, though perhaps a bit older than Kali and Summer. Messy strands of deep red, shoulder length hair framed her face and helped to bring out her piercing blue eyes. Her cheeks were pocked with a smattering of light freckles, though the rest of her face was quite plain, lacking any makeup. The only other distinguishing feature of the woman was a pair of tawny feline ears poking up through her hair, much like Kali's own. The left ear had a chunk taken out of it, while the right flicked softly in annoyance.

"Surprised?" the grounded faunus spat as she glared hatefully up at Kali. "Or are you smarter than you look? Let me _go_. You know that this dust is rightfully ours, and I can't pay rent without it. Get off my chest, and go back to your fancy _academy_."

For all of a few seconds, Kali hesitated. It was time enough for Summer to lower her weapon and move her hand from her mouth down to Kali's shoulder.

"Kal… if… if you want to let her go, I'll understand. We can tell the others, and the cops, that we couldn't catch up. Maybe give her a few crystals, and let her just g-"

"_No_," Kali interrupted as her face twisted into a mask of rage. Her ears flattened back against her skull as she dropped the hat and mask to grip the collar of the other faunus. She pulled the other girl upward to put their faces mere inches apart, and flashed her teeth in a low growl. "She isn't going _anywhere_."

"_Race traitor_," the redhead accused with a snarl. "The Schnees deserve what's coming to th-"

"The Schnees might deserve to get knocked down a peg, but _you_ don't 'deserve' this dust any more than a paying customer!" Kali shouted as she shook the other faunus. "Do you even realize what you're doing, by stealing _dust?_ By stealing _weapons_ to sell, for rent money? _You're_ the one dragging our entire fucking race down and making our image that much harder to repair just so _you_ can get by for another few weeks!"

"So I don't deserve to get by?" the woman countered as she gripped at Kali's hands. "What else am I supposed to do? No shops in Vale are going to hire an unskilled faunus!"

"Then learn a _fucking_ skill!" Kali roared as she shoved the other girl back down against the ground to let the back of her head smack into the ice.

"_Kali!_" Summer cried as she dropped her weapon and put both hands on her friend's shoulders. "Don't hurt her!"

"I'll stop hurting her when she stops hurting _all of us,_" Kali spat as she pressed her knee into the other girl's ribcage. "How long did the three of you spend doing reconnaissance in that shop? How many hours did you pour into planning this stupid heist? How much time at a firing range, to almost be able to hit me from that distance through a crowded street? You could have been doing something, _anything_ else to better yourself, and instead, you're just doing damage that far outweighs a month's rent! Leave us, Summer!" she finished as she glared up at her friend.

Summer backed off and stepped over the sheet of ice. With one last look back at the pair of grounded felines, she quietly walked forward toward the ice ramp that Kali had created. Summer raised Pearl Phoenix and began to engage the flamethrower to melt the unnatural structure down as she listened in to the conversation between faunus, feeling awful all the while.

"You don't get it," the redhead said softly. "I've applied for jobs. I can't afford a decent weapon, let alone tuition to get into Beacon, and my parents wouldn't let me go, anyway. My entire family is made up of thieves! I'm just doing what I know works, and you have no right to judge me from your privileged position at an Academy!"

"No more excuses out of you," Kali threatened as her lip twitched. "Blindly following people who do shitty things just because they occasionally get temporary results isn't justifiable. If you had gone to Headmaster Ozpin and pleaded your case, he would have let you in, with aim like yours! You could be something more than a thief!"

"Ozpin's a _human!_" the other faunus snarled.

"And some humans are good, and give a shit! Some humans _care_, and are making more progress toward faunus equality than you are, pulling this shit! Stop being a blind follower and doing what your family tells you, and _think_. What do you think the headlines are going to be tomorrow, while you're sitting in a jail cell? How many more shops in Vale are going to have _No Faunus Allowed_ signs in their windows, after what you and your family did today?" Kali questioned in an accusatory tone.

The grounded girl fell silent as she pulled a face and looked off to the side. Kali merely kept up her glare.

"When you're done serving whatever time you get for this, you need to start thinking for yourself. The only one who can make a change, or start down a different path is _you_. If you want help, then look me up, when you get out. My name's Kali Moonglove. I know it's hard, and I know you feel like you don't have any other options, but you _do_. For now, though, you have to deal with the cons-"

"_Don't move!_"

Kali bristled and looked over her shoulder a moment too late as a group of uniformed men with riot shields formed a barrier at the entrance of the alleyway. A speeding, mechanical projectile crashed into Kali's back and latched onto the leather surface of her jacket before a painful jolt rippled up her body and made her double over. The device sapped her aura immediately, and she found herself staring up at several guns and swords as officers surrounded her while she lay twitching upon the ground, next to the fallen criminal.

* * *

Willow hurried along as quickly as she could, trailing behind Raven and their targets in the alleyway. Her feet ached and her lungs were on fire, but she was determined not to let their targets escape. At the head of the pack was a tall, muscular man in all black with a large sack of stolen dust slung up and over his shoulder. Slightly behind was a far slimmer figure wearing a torn, long-sleeved white shirt and black pants with some sort of corded belt. His hair was slicked backward, and he had no mask or other clothing to conceal his identity.

"Nearing a three-way junction," Raven warned. Willow pushed herself even harder to catch up to her friend, and nodded. "Be ready for anything."

"Perhaps, but they're unlikely to split up, as Summer said the getaway car is closer to the left branch!" Willow offered as the men reached the intersection. "Get ready t-"

A maniacal cackle interrupted Willow's suggestion as the thinner man lagging behind spun in place and charged the two girls without warning. Glittering katars extended out from beneath his long sleeves, and he thrust them outward as he spun into a raking vertical slash. Willow just barely managed to dip to the side and avoid the whirling blow as Raven leaped out of the way in the opposite direction. The taller criminal turned left into the alleyway, and both women turned to face their assailant as he hunched over and began to laugh once again. Willow and Raven raised their weapons to the man as his shoulders quaked, and he turned with a hand covering the majority of his face while he continued to snicker.

"Don't even _try_ to split up and go after him," the gaunt figure warned. His cheeks were pale and sallow, while his short hair appeared oily under the dim lighting of the alleyway. "The three of us are going to _play_… unless, of course, you wise up and decide to let me just… go away," he practically sang, before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"Raven," Willow said cautiously. "Go after the big one."

"I'm not leaving you," the Branwen girl replied while shaking her head. "You're not ready for a fight like this. Not alone."

"A huntress not ready for a real fight?" the man asked as he dropped his hand from his face. He balled his fists and raised his arms to show off his katars once again, as his 'corded belt' began to unfurl on its own. A jet black scorpion's tail unwound from around his waist, its deadly stinger pointed straight at Willow as his yellow, crazed eyes widened. "Then you must be ready to _die!_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So much for a pleasant and relaxing weekend. Shocking that the time skips won't actually start after this chapter, I know. I'm going to stop predicting pacing of anything. I should have learned after _What You Stole_.

**-RD**


	22. The Way Things Are

"What are you doing!?" Summer yelled as she whirled on the approaching policemen. She very nearly dropped Pearl Phoenix to the concrete below as she caught sight of Kali twitching on the ground as an officer began to put handcuffs around the faunus' wrists. Instead, Summer tightened her grip upon her weapon and began a steady advance on the two officers who had their pistols leveled at her, as her eyes blazed with an impassioned fury.

"_Don't come any closer!_" one of the officers, a uniformed woman slightly older and taller than Summer warned. She was clad in a deep green dress shirt and pants with a golden stripe down the leg, along with dark sunglasses. Nothing about her expression showed any sympathy or concern for the brutality going on behind her, and the sight caused Summer to hesitate in her advance.

"I'm Summer Rose! The one who called you in about this robbery!" Summer shouted with exasperation as she came to a halt. "And _that's_ my friend you're arresting! She's a huntress, not a thief! She was trying to help!"

The two officers turned to look at each other for a moment before the woman lowered her pistol, while her counterpart, a light-haired man, kept his trained on Summer's chest as he spoke in a voice full of authority.

"Set your weapon down on the ground, and turn around. Make this easy by cooperating, and nobody else needs to get hurt."

Summer heaved a frustrated sigh as she knelt and placed her staff onto the ground, before kicking it over to the officers. She frowned deeply as she watched another officer plant their knee firmly into Kali's back while finishing the application of the handcuffs.

"…please stop hurting my friend," Summer said softly as she turned around. Within seconds, she felt steel rings clasp around her wrists, and she shot a glare over her shoulder. "_Hey!_"

"We're not taking any risks, here," the female officer warned as she began to pat Summer down. "Especially not with faunus."

"What's that supposed to m-" Summer gasped as she watched the officer atop Kali rise and wrench the faunus up to standing, while another shot some sort of device into the fallen criminal's chest. Just as with Kali, the redheaded girl began to convulse on the ground as her aura dissipated entirely. "Wait, you can't do that! You have no idea wh-"

"Face forward, and stop trying to interfere," the male officer warned. His partner passed him Summer's wallet, and he fished through it to find her student identification. "Beacon Academy. You should know better than to associate with faunus."

Summer ground her teeth furiously as she let out a small growl. "If you have my I.D., then you know I'm not lying. Let me go, and let me see Kali! You have no reason to arrest me, or to detain her!"

"Kali, is it?" the male officer repeated. "You'll need to come with us to the station so we can run a background check on her, along with the other cat."

"What? Why?" Summer questioned as the female officer began to work at removing her handcuffs. "I'm _telling_ you that Kali's with me! Search her, too! She's a student at Beacon!"

"Doesn't mean she's not a criminal, ma'am," the female officer replied coolly as she slipped the metal rings from Summer's wrists. "Most faunus in Vale have at least one warrant on their heads. Keep away from both of them. You'll be riding in a separate car."

Summer whirled and shot the pair of authorities a harsh glare as she rubbed at her wrists to get rid of the sore sensation. She turned around just in time to watch Kali and the criminal being half-escorted, half-dragged out of the alley, with neither being fully capable of walking on their own.

"Do you not hear how insane you sound? Does none of this strike you as completely wrong?" Summer growled, only for the officers to turn away from her and begin to follow the procession. "Hey! Don't just walk away from me like this is routine! You can check her records over the radio, can't you!?"

"We could," the male officer agreed with a dismissive wave. "But taking you all to the station first will save us from making the trip later. There's damn near a hundred percent chance she's ending up in a jail cell anyway. Do you know how many calls we've gotten that involved faunus just in this past month? They're part animal for a reason."

Summer bent down to pick up Pearl Phoenix, and then followed along in silence as she balled her other fist in anger.

* * *

Willow was ready for the lunging strike from the crazed male faunus, and managed to deftly sidestep the full-body effort that her opponent made to run her through. She was decidedly less ready for him to quite literally bend over backward and throw one of his razor-sharp katars at her, and she barely managed to deflect the flying projectile with a last-second swirling glyph in the shape of a massive, rotating snowflake.

"Ooh, _that_ looks costly, in terms of aura," the faunus cooed, still upside-down and backwards while wearing a manic grin. "I bet you could only do that a few more times before you're nice and _squishy_ for me."

Suddenly, he whirled and twisted to right himself as he held up his remaining bladed gauntlet to catch and deflect Raven's overhead strike. He countered with a sideways swipe for the girl's neck, only for Raven to lean backward just out of his range and thrust the hilt of her katana into his stomach before sheathing the blade. The man doubled over and took several steps backward, chuckling darkly all the way while wagging a finger.

"No, no, no, I don't like _you_, not even a little bit," the faunus said, all former glee suddenly absent from his voice. "You seem like the type that doesn't know how to have any fun at all!"

"Willow. _Run_," Raven commanded with a growl as she drew her katana and leveled her sword at the man's face. A fresh blade from within the rotating sheath had attached to the handle, and the saffron steel crackled with arcing bolts of electricity. "And don't protest. This psycho's out for blood, and you don't have the training or killer instinct for a fight like this. You're only going to get in the way, and you know it. _Go!_"

Willow hesitated for all of a moment, before grimacing and turning to retreat for the front of the alley.

"I'm sorry, Raven!" the girl lamented as she began to sheathe her rapier. "I'll go and get the authorities!"

"Oh, don't apologize just yet," the man taunted as his hands began to glow faintly with a light purple sheen. "Save that for when your presence _really_ makes a mess of things!"

As Raven darted forward to slash at the faunus, the ground beneath him seemed to melt away into a swirling, purple wormhole with a view of the concrete floor of the alleyway within the center. The man sank downward into the ground, just out of the way of Raven's arcing slash of lightning, before dropping out of another hole that manifested in the sky just above and in front of Willow.

"_Surprise!_" he lilted as he descended, his remaining katar aimed for the center of Willow's forehead. The heiress stopped just in time to throw her arms up and summon another glyph, which the man landed upon in an unbalanced, crouched state as his katar clinked dully against the surface of the sigil.

"_Surprise_," Willow mocked, before spinning her right hand and directing it toward the nearby wall. The glyph began to spin at high speed before tilting sideways, where several more glyphs appeared in midair, beside it. The faunus was sucked through the line of glyphs and flung into the wall with great force, only to disappear through another wormhole just before hitting the bricks.

"…nicely done," Raven commented as she put her back to Willow's and readied her sword, while the other girl drew Myrtenaster once again. "Your reflexes are impressive… but it looks like running away isn't an option, and an alleyway is the _worst_ place to fight someone with a semblance like that. Keep close, and head for the street."

"I'll try," Willow offered as the pair began a slow, tense walk toward the mouth of the alley. Sudden movement along the ground caused Willow to jump in fright as the stone-handled katar on the ground fell through a wormhole, and disappeared from sight. "You honestly think he's trying to kill us? We're practically out in the open, in a capital city!"

"I _know_ he's trying to kill us," Raven replied as she looked up toward the fire escape and rooftops. Both appeared to be devoid of targets, though something about the sight filled her with unease. "And I'll make sure that we take him out, first. I'm not letting him touch you."

"You're planning to _kill_ him?" Willow asked as a chill ran through her chest. "Taking any life is wrong, let alone illegal…"

"A person like that has no value, or place in society. He's a delusional, bipolar thief, and he's better off dead," Raven spat. "And all of that's assuming he even comes b-"

Raven grit her teeth as she turned away another strike from the faunus as he leapt from a wormhole within the wall of the S.D.C. shop. He slammed his katars into the girl's blade several times while advancing, as Willow moved farther away from Raven and began to sprint for the opening of the alleyway. Sparks flew from Raven's electrified blade as she turned away each of the strikes, and the scorpion faunus continued his frantic assault.

"No value or place!?" the man questioned with a snarl as he spun into a low sweep with his tail. Raven deftly jumped over the attempted strike and went for another overhead slash, which the faunus caught by making an 'X' shape with his blades. He pressed his face in closer to the sparking, deadlocked weaponry, and sneered at Raven from between the grinding weapons. "How disappointingly racist and cliché! I like you even less, now!"

"The feeling's definitely mutual," Raven deadpanned as she threw out a knee for the man's crotch. The faunus had the foresight to raise one of his legs and push the blow away, before sliding forward and around Raven to chase after Willow.

"_And_ you fight dirty! At least use your semblance, if you're going to try to cheat!"

Raven sneered in annoyance as she turned to give chase, only to pause momentarily as she watched massive shards of ice rain down into the alley. The faunus slipped through a fresh hole in the wall of the building opposite the S.D.C. shop as the glacial spears crashed down into the concrete, and Raven backed up several steps to avoid getting hit. Several lances of frozen water bigger than Raven herself collided with the ground, and the surface of the alleyway quickly became covered in patches of ice.

"Sorry!" Willow called from her position on the other side of the street, atop a parked van. "I thought I could c-"

"_Behind you!_" Raven yelled as she began to run, doing her best to avoid the frozen pools dotting the ground.

Another portal opened from behind Willow, and the faunus thief once again emerged with a flying strike aimed at the heiress. Willow whirled Myrtenaster and managed to push the crazed man away, only for him to windmill his arms as he nearly fell off the roof of the van. He barely managed to regain his balance as Willow backed up almost to the front of the vehicle, and raised her sword in a formal fencer's stance. The scorpion faunus smirked once again and dipped into a deep bow, curling his tail around his waist throughout the motion.

"How sophisticated… but manners won't save you, and your little protector won't get here fast enough. How much aura do you think you have left, sapling? A third? _Less?_" the man taunted as he rose back to his full height.

"A quarter," Willow informed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "And all I have to do is hold you off for a few more seconds, before this becomes a true two against one."

"_Good luck_," the man replied before he launched into another assault. The pair traded blows as they began a dance of blades atop the vehicle, with the man's katars just barely grazing Willow's right shoulder and causing her aura to flicker in protest. Several clashes and ripostes occurred, before Willow spun directly past the man's back and landed a raking downward slash from the back of his shoulder down to his belt. As the faunus was unbalanced, Willow scored a forceful thrust into the center of his back, which his aura absorbed. The force of the blow put him off balance, and the man stumbled forward and rolled head over heels down the front of the van, only to find Raven waiting for him. The girl grabbed around the faunus' shoulders and used his momentum to heave him up and over the van's bumper, before slamming him into the ground with great force. The man sputtered and wheezed from the sheer impact, only to let out a pained cry as Raven plunged her suddenly red-bladed katana deep into his shoulder.

"_Raven!_" Willow cried as she slowly climbed down from the top of the van and dropped to the sidewalk. "What are you doing!? The police will be here soon!"

"_Exactly_," Raven replied as she stomped down hard on the faunus' arm as he tried to grab for the blade of the katana. She twisted the steel within the man's shoulder and earned another cry of agony as his lilac aura flickered and then faded. As he squirmed upon the ground, the wound began to ooze a dark crimson liquid, and he clenched his teeth in fury. Raven quickly moved her other foot to stomp down on the man's tail and hold it to the sidewalk as she cracked her neck. "_Now_ he can't just teleport out of handcuffs and make a break for it. I doubt we'll have that much luck once he's in a cell, though."

"Oh, you won't," the man sputtered as he gazed up at Willow while the heiress circled around him, keeping Myrtenaster pointed at his forehead. "You think this is the first time I've been in jail?"

"With a personality like yours? I very much doubt it," Willow commented with an unimpressed glare. She reached down into a pocket on the side of her dress as her scroll began to vibrate, and held up the device to look at the screen. "It's Summer. She's telling us to come to the police station as soon as we can. Apparently Kali's hurt, and she's being interrogated."

"She's _what?_" Raven grumbled as she watched two police cars begin to make their way up the street. "Why would they arrest Kali? Did they manage to get the actual thief?"

"I don't know. I'll ask," Willow replied as she began to swipe her thumb across the screen to compose a reply. "And you _know_ why. I should be able to speed her release. Keep _him_ pinned to the ground, and let me do the talking, please."

"I've got him under control," Raven affirmed as she drove her heel down into the man's wrist. He merely laughed as he watched the road, upside-down once again. The squad cars screeched to a halt as they turned slightly to form a barricade and block off the majority of the street. Two officers emerged from each of the vehicles, weapons drawn, only to lower them almost immediately as the bearded man wearing an octagonal hat walked to the front of the procession.

"Miss Schnee. Looks like you two girls did a fine job," the police captain mused as he approached Raven and holstered his pistol. The man removed his sunglasses and looked down to the writhing criminal, only to shake his head. "Tyrian. Figures."

"Hello, Officer," the faunus replied in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Did you miss me?"

"Not even slightly," the officer replied, before motioning to his assembled lackeys and turning back to Willow. "We can handle him from here. Our boys just picked up another two criminals not far from here, on a tip from another huntress. More are pursuing a getaway car with a third set of thieves."

"That other huntress was working with us, and she's a friend," Willow confirmed. "But one of the faunus 'criminals' that you picked up is also with _us_, officer. Kali Moonglove is a huntress, and deserves to be treated with the same respect you would give to me. I'm going to formally request that you cease all interrogation and mistreatment of her immediately, and bring Raven and I to the station so we can bring her home."

The police captain blinked in surprise, before bringing a hand up to rub at his bearded chin. "…a faunus huntress? You're _sure_ about that?"

"I'm more than sure," Willow replied as she watched Raven help the remaining officers bag and cinch the end of Tyrian's tail, before pulling him up to a standing position. "She's a faunus _friend_ of mine. Family, if you will, and I'd rather not get the rest of my family involved. So, please- do the right thing, for me… and your sake, as well."

Suddenly Tyrian began to thrash and attempt to wrest himself from the grip of his captors as one of them slipped a thin metal collar with some sort of monitor around his neck.

"What? What the hell is _this_, now!?" the faunus cried in indignation. He hissed in pain as the collar closed around his throat, and a painful jolt of electricity pulsed down through his body, causing him to tense up. He gasped for air, before snapping his head upward to glare at Willow. Suddenly, his eyes flickered with understanding, and he bared his teeth at the heiress. "Oh… Willow _Schnee_, is it? Now, it all makes sense. Off to the mines with me, then?"

"What?" Willow asked in horror as she eyed the collar. "No, I… I had nothing to do with…"

"_Sure_ you didn't," Tyrian accused as the assembled officers forcefully wrenched him sideways and began to march him toward one of the squad cars. "I'll remember this."

Raven dusted off her hands as she eyed the collar suspiciously while Tyrian was lowered into the back of the car. "…you _didn't_, right?"

"No!" Willow protested. "I would never!"

The police captain slipped his sunglasses down into the pocket of his dress shirt, and waved the huntresses to follow. "Collar has nothing to do with Miss Schnee. It's new technology that'll help keep scum like him where they belong."

Willow and Raven finally sheathed their weapons as they began to follow the man back to his vehicle. A chill tingled through Willow's arms, and she rubbed at the exposed flesh as a sickening thought crossed her mind.

"…Officer? Your men didn't… put one of those on Kali, did you?"

The man didn't reply as he slipped into the driver's seat of his vehicle.

* * *

"I still think we should take you to the infirmary," Summer said softly.

Kali grumbled a litany of curses under her breath as she limped along, clinging desperately to Raven's shoulder. Her knees felt weak, her stomach was doing loops, and her head throbbed with what she knew to be a vicious migraine. The faunus girl was tempted to empty her stomach onto the pathway below, but held it in as best she could.

"And _I_ think you should listen to me, when I tell you they won't be able to do shit. There's only one person who might have some idea what the hell those assholes did to me, and it ain't the school nurse. Just get me back to the dorm, or somewhere away from people," Kali insisted, her voice hoarse. "I need rest."

"We're working on it. No one will bother us in my living quarters," Willow said worriedly as she led the group, still barefoot. Her feet ached and were covered in bruises and small cuts, especially upon the soles. The harsh cobblestone did her no favors, but she held in her complaints for the sake of the group. Willow continued her hasty approach toward a large building at the edge of the Beacon campus, as the other three girls moved at a slower pace.

"What exactly _is_ this place?" Summer questioned as she shifted around the shopping bags and small purses in her hands. Some of their purchases, along with Willow's shoes, had indeed disappeared from the street corner, though there was still enough left behind to be reasonably heavy.

"Faculty living space," Raven replied automatically as she shifted the remaining few bags in her free hand. "I'm guessing they gave you a place here, since you don't have a team?"

"Correct," Willow admitted as she made her way up to the door of the large building and swiped her I.D. through an electronic reader. "I was assigned a penthouse that is no longer in use."

"Figures," Kali spat as she shook her head. "Whatever. Just get me to your couch, and get Jay Winchester over here, before you bother calling STRQ and OKRA. We've got some shit to talk about that's more important than upsetting our teams."

"Jay Winchester?" Willow asked as she held the door open for her friends.

"Yeah," Kali replied with a light cough. "Whatever the hell they shot me with, and the collars they put around our necks both had 'W.M.T.' etched into 'em."

* * *

Jay Winchester sat on one of the white leather couches in Willow's penthouse, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as the group of girls sat upon a matching piece of furniture on the other side of a large mahogany coffee table. Willow's penthouse was at least twice the size of a typical team dorm, and lavishly decorated with furniture, ornaments, and accessories befitting both her and the school. While he couldn't help but wonder which things she had personally added and which had come with the room, he knew that that particular mystery would have to wait to be solved, when so many other questions lingered in the air.

"…Tyrian Callows," Jay repeated as he furrowed his bows. He kept his gauntleted fingers clasped together as he nervously rubbed his hands against each other between his legs. He swallowed hard, and shook his head. "No. Doesn't sound familiar at all."

"That much, at least, adds up," Willow offered from her position sitting cross-legged at one end of the couch. "He didn't seem to know who I was at first, either, so he's very likely just a local criminal who chose my family's company because it's readily available, and a large target. I don't think the attack was personal."

"Maybe this one wasn't, but when he gets out? I get the feeling any future ones _will_ be," Raven lamented. She sat at the opposite end of the couch, her arms folded across her chest. "He knows you're vulnerable, now."

"I held my own well enough," Willow protested. "Though, I _did_ try to do what you asked."

"You did, and I'm thankful that you didn't try to argue with me," Raven agreed. "But there are other, more important things we need to talk about, before we call our teams here."

"Like what happened to Kali," Summer agreed from her position sitting in front of the couch. She held the faunus' hand as Kali rested her head in Willow's lap, and her feet atop Raven's legs. Throughout Willow's entire explanation of the initial circumstances and their fight with Tyrian Callows, Kali's eyes never left Jay once.

"Details aren't that important," Kali cut in, "but Summer and I cornered one of the robbers in an alleyway. To make a long story short, the cops took me down, too, because apparently having an extra set of ears is a crime. When they showed up on the scene, they shot me with some kind of device that embedded itself in my back and sapped my aura within seconds. It's _still_ not back, and it was stamped with _your_ company's initials. Our collars had 'em, too. What the hell are you making up there in Atlas, and why do the police have it _here?_"

Jay shifted uncomfortably at the question, and cleared his throat. "I… didn't know that either of those things were being field tested."

"_Field tested?_" Summer seethed. "So they're not even guaranteed to be _safe?_"

"They're not," Jay agreed with a hard swallow. "They're both projects that came about from my father, and I helped design them. He's spoken of selling them to the military and law enforcement, but a small, relatively contained shipment of the devices was supposed to come to Vale in the new year. That's actually part of why Robin and I were sent to Beacon- to check in on the business deal and field any complaints and feedback."

"Well, it looks like they were shipped earlier than you thought," Raven deadpanned. "What kind of inhumane bullshit is this? Do you _see_ Kali right now?"

"I do," Jay replied as he avoided the faunus' eyes. "I was told that the ASRs would be used in interrogation and wartime situations. Dad never said anything about them being used against the public."

"So your old man's lying to you, along with everyone else in Atlas, if rumors are to be believed," Kali spat. "Figures. What the hell _are_ ASRs, Jay? I want details, and I want to know when I'll be functional again. I feel like shit."

"Aura Siphoning Rounds," Jay replied without any hint of pride in his voice. "They're… miniature machines, contained within a small spherical ball. They can be fired from a handgun attachment, compatible with most models. Upon contact with a target, what almost looks like a mechanical spider latches on and uses a specially-calibrated electromagnetic signal to shut down aura within a locally contained area. Think of it like an EMP… for people."

The room fell silent for several moments, before Summer spoke up in a small voice.

"…that technology shouldn't exist," she began with an unsure glance up at Jay. "I mean… I get it, for stopping criminals and stuff, but it's inevitably going to get into the wrong hands. What happens when criminals start using it on hunters? What happens when the people who _should_ have it misuse it? Kali could've gotten seriously hurt."

"And my aura still isn't back," Kali added. "I don't exactly feel great right now."

"I know," Jay offered with a sigh. "It could be two to three days, before it rejuvenates."

"Two to three _days?_" Willow repeated as all color drained from her face. "What kind of nightmare technology is your family working on?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jay shot back with an annoyed look as he folded his arms. "Look, I don't have any control over what my old man does, back home. I'm not happy about this either."

"You helped _design_ it!" Raven accused, her anger showing through in her tone. "You're complicit in whatever happens as a result of it getting out!"

"I didn't have a _choice!_" Jay protested. "I'm good at what I do! My whole _family's_ good at what we do, and that's why Winchester Military Technologies is what it is! That's why we're the ones supplying technology to the Atlesian military, and that's why we're the first choice for those looking to start research into new weaponry! I have no control over what happens to the tech we make, and I wasn't even entirely sure _what_ I was helping to make at the time. My dad demanded that Robin and I help him in the lab, so we did. We couldn't just tell our old man to fuck off. It doesn't work like that!"

"So the Atlestian military probably has this, too," Kali replied in disbelief. "And I'm sure the S.D.C. won't be far behind with using this on their workers. Got anything to tell us about the collars they slapped on us? Another fun little toy to keep us under Atlesian heels?"

"Aura Suppression Collar," Jay said as he shook his head. "It works in much the same way, but it's meant to be semi-permanent, and functions off a small, rechargeable chip. ASRs are single-use. That thing stays on until the person with the electronic key comes by and feels like taking it off."

"Perfect for slavery," Kali said with a few sarcastic claps. "_Well done_."

"Or for keeping someone capable of teleportation in place," Willow replied with a hint of unease. "I know that this situation is terrible, but at least for Tyrian, the application makes sense. Without it, we would _all_ be in danger, as soon as his aura regenerated."

"Yeah, not in the mood for you to try to justify this shit right now," Kali warned as she looked up at her friend. "I _know_ it has some good applications, but after being treated the way I was treated today? I'm not exactly feeling open-minded."

"Rest," Raven commanded as she slipped out from beneath Kali's legs and stood up. "I'm… going to head outside and call the rest of our team, Barty, and Adam. They're going to want to see you, and I… I think I need some fresh air. Jay, I would suggest you leave, unless you're interested in getting assaulted by Adam. He's not going to take this well at all."

"Yeah. Yeah, I probably should," Jay agreed as he stood up from his couch. "For what little it's worth, Kali… I'm sorry. Think what you want about me and my family, but I wouldn't want something like this to happen to anyone, faunus or otherwise."

Kali simply remained silent, and kept her eyes on the ceiling as Raven slipped out of the penthouse.

"Jay… I think you should remain with us," Willow stated as she held up the small plastic bag that she had entrusted to Summer. "Facing Adam again is something that will have to happen eventually… and perhaps tonight can end on a positive note, after all."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What's in the bag?

_WHAT'S IN THE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG?_

**-RD**


	23. Broken Wings

"…and that's… just about everything," Raven finished, while rubbing her forehead with eyes closed. She slowly dropped her arm back down to her side, and then raised them both to cross beneath her chest as she shifted her weight in a fit of nervous energy. "Now, Kali doesn't have to explain everything yet again while she's busy feeling terrible. She seriously looks like she's simultaneously about to scream and throw up, at all times."

Bartholomew, Taiyang, and Qrow all cast sidelong looks at Adam as the five friends stood on the grass just outside of the professors' living quarters. The bull faunus' jaw was clenched shut, and his hands were balled into fists. Despite his earlier convictions, his bandanna was back in place over his scarred eye, and he spoke in a low, seemingly calm voice.

"…okay. I'll keep my feelings about Jay and Willow to myself, for tonight. What really matters here is that all of us care about Kali. The implications of all of this can wait until later… once Kali is feeling better, and she and I can go over the details about her treatment at the hands of the police _alone_," Adam finished with an involuntary lip twitch.

"A mature way to handle the situation, and dare I say, the best way, in this particular case," Bartholomew praised as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "While the social implications of this afternoon are grave and terrible, taking care of our teammate, friend, and truly, family member, needs to be priority one, for all of us."

"Yeah," Qrow agreed, though he was looking at Raven, rather than Bartholomew. "Yeah, it does."

"That's how we should all think of this situation," Taiyang agreed as he gently laid a hand on Raven's shoulder and tried to catch her eyes. The girl refused to look up at him, and he frowned pointedly. "You did your best out there, Raven, and thankfully, it all worked out well enough that everyone's alive. You're doing a good thing by prepping us ahead of time, and letting Kali save her energy. We're all one big family, and if one of our sisters needs us, we need to be there for them… when they're ready to accept our help. Let's all head inside, and do what we can for Kali. Lead the way, Adam," he said softly as he dropped his hand.

The faunus nodded and moved to the large glass door, with Bartholomew and Taiyang in tow. Raven swiped Willow's borrowed I.D. card through the reader, and the three boys proceeded into the building. Raven made her way toward the door to follow, only to feel a familiar, tense grip upon her shoulder hard enough to bring her to a stop.

"…not just yet," Qrow chided in an authoritative voice. "I want to talk to you."

"I want to see Kali," Raven countered as she wrenched free of her brother's grasp and put a hand onto the door handle. As she moved to pull it, Qrow's palm pushed into the glass beside her and held the door firmly shut.

"You've _seen_ Kali, and I'm not going to let you pretend that you're just f-"

Qrow leapt backward with a graceful fluidity as Raven whirled and threw a hard punch for his face. He took another step backward as the girl spun into a low sweep, and then rose into a full-body haymaker aimed squarely for his gut. Qrow sidestepped the blow and caught the following rising palm strike when it was mere inches away from his jaw. Raven's hand trembled in his grip, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her with distaste.

"_Sloppy_, which is unlike you, Sis. You know, you might be our clan's 'chosen one', and you might be the _officially_ ordained assassin, here, but don't forget- I was given the same field psychology lectures and readings as you. I went through the same tests, and learned how to read people just as well as you did," Qrow reminded. "Honestly, I think that's one of few things I do _better_ than you. All of the signs that something's up are there, and it's not just because Kali's hurt, or because you're tired. You're compromised, and I want to know why," he finished as he let his grip on Raven's hand loosen.

Qrow slowly lowered his hand back down into his pocket, and Raven scowled up at him in response as she folded her arms once again. The twins merely stared each other down in silence for nearly a full minute, before Raven let out an ugly, frustrated sigh, and shook her head.

"…it's my fault."

"_What's_ your fault?" Qrow asked as he tilted his head. "That the Vale police force is apparently made up of a bunch of racist assholes?"

"_All_ of it is my fault!" Raven replied, her voice raising to a level near yelling as she leaned slightly forward toward her brother. "I'm the one who led the charge to the dust shop and forced us all to drop everything, instead of leaving it in the hands of the local authorities, and I'm the one who split us into two teams. Kali ending up with Summer, and chasing that other thief is what led to her getting arrested… and for that matter, my lack of semblance or any way to stop Tyrian from continually getting close to Willow almost got her _killed_, Qrow! I ordered her around, and failed her. She knew _just_ enough to be able to fight him off until I got back to her out in the streets. Any longer, and she could have gotten murdered by that psychopath! The rest of STRQ, OKRA, and Willow are all practically novices when it comes to real combat, and I tried to direct them to stop a very real robbery that almost turned into a murder. They're _not_ ready, and we don't fit in with them in terms of skill level, at all. I feel like I'm directly responsible for everything that happened after what was supposed to be a relaxing day out, and now, things are going to get even worse for all of them!"

Qrow stood statuesque as he listened to his sister rant until she seemed to run out of breath, mental capability, or willpower to continue. Once she was finished, he closed the distance to Raven and spread his arms for her. Raven took a hesitant step backward with uncertainty, before automatically rebounding into the hug with a desperate grasp. She pressed the side of her face into Qrow's chest, and heaved another enormous sigh as she closed her eyes.

"…and Taiyang trying to make me feel better by acting like I did something right is only making me feel worse," Raven admitted. "I don't know what the problem with me is right now, or why it's all suddenly too much, out of nowhere. All I know is that I hate it, and I'm not hugging you again for the next year, at least," the girl finished as she slipped from Qrow's embrace.

"The problem is that you're starting to care about them. _Really_ care about them, I mean," Qrow said in a softened voice as he watched his sister's hurt and desperate expression twist into one of anger. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true, and you're feeling the fallout of a conflict of interest. That's your big problem, right now."

"And you think that once I make a choice to stick with our _real_ family and mission, or switch sides and ally with these people, everything's just going to magically work out," Raven mocked as she shook her head with disdain. "This isn't a fairy tale, Qrow. We can't just jump on over to the side of 'right' and 'good' and walk away from Those Above All unscathed… and I'm not even sure if I want to, to begin with, even if you do."

"Oh, I _definitely_ do, and I have no problem saying that flat-out to your face," Qrow confirmed. "Do you, or don't you care about Team STRQ, Raven? And Kali, and Roman, and Willow, and the rest of OKRA?"

Raven glowered as she blew a breath out of her nose. "_Fine_. Yes, I care, Qrow. At first, I didn't. Then, after _day one_, I started to think of them all as friends, however temporary. Now, after today? I feel something deeper, and I'm well aware that it's been building, and I don't want to lose them… but I know I'll have to in the future, one way or another. Are you happy, now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Raven pressed as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Partially," Qrow confirmed. "But some of that is bullshit. It's time to start acting on those feelings you have for our team and the others, _Raves_."

"I _will_ knee you in the balls," Raven threatened with a hiss as she ground her teeth.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Qrow replied flippantly. "I've already started acting on it, on your behalf. I made two calls back home- yesterday, and today. No answer. No number even in service. _Nothing_. They've cut us off, Raven. We're on our own, out here."

Raven's posture stiffened a bit at the news, before she looked off to one side. "That isn't unusual. It's a security concern to have us calling them, in case someone was to get at our scrolls, and Father said he would contact us as needed."

"And you really think he's going to see contacting us as necessary? Ever?" Qrow questioned. "If you ask me, I think we'll never hear from them again, and I'm honestly fine with that notion. I have a funny feeling that they gave you your wing just so they could push us both out of the nest without resistance."

"Don't say that," Raven seethed as she returned her gaze to her brother. "They wouldn't mark us, only to _abandon_ us. That isn't our way, Qrow."

"Oh? What _is_ our way?" Qrow inquired as he turned and moved to lean up against the wall beside the door. "Dad never thought it important to tell me how exactly the clan functions, or the way that the chain of command works. Did he tell you? Or did he just throw us out onto another continent with some vague objective way above our level to shut you up and get me off the mountain and out of his hair?"

Raven opened her mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by the sound of the nearby door opening. She turned to face the portal as she lowered her hand to the hilt of her katana, only to find Professor Ozpin standing inside, holding the door open.

"…I saw the pair of you arguing from my upstairs window," the headmaster said calmly as he swirled his mug. "That, combined with the fact that you, Miss Branwen, are all over the news right now, led me to come and check to make sure everything is alright."

Raven's face fell along with her hand, and she suddenly began to feel sick. "I… I'm on the news?"

"Indeed you are, along with Miss Schnee and Miss Rose," Professor Ozpin confirmed, before taking a sip of his drink. "I think it would be best if you both came along with me."

The Branwen twins looked at each other, before moving to follow the headmaster inside.

* * *

Roman could feel his patience thinning like a fraying braided wire as the tipsy woman before him continued to speak about her business ventures in Mistral. She was older than him by a few years, and Roman found absolutely nothing interesting about her appearance, her words, or the droning, dull classical music that filled the enormous dining hall in which she had cornered him. Not even her rather ample cleavage, which had been pushed up using what Roman suspected to be witchcraft and duct tape, could hold his attention, and the thought crossed his mind that there truly was nothing for him in Atlas anymore.

"…uppity faunus starting to talk about rebellion against the Mistrali government. Isn't that just _adorable?_" the woman mocked, before taking another sip from her mostly-drained wine glass. "As if those _animals_ have any chance at making meaningful change. If anything, they should be thankful for what they have already, and that they were officially 'freed' to begin with."

Roman contemplated what the repercussions might be for throwing his fist for the woman's teeth, and ultimately decided that the move wasn't worth being cut out of his father's money. Instead, he merely shrugged, and drank deeply from his own wine glass. The bitter liquid stung at his tongue and throat, and he made a mental note to go and procure more of it soon, lest he be forced into another conversation in which he needed a distraction.

"But I don't want to waste any more breath discussing our lessers. Word around the party is that your father is paying for you to attend _Beacon_ Academy?" the woman asked, with a particular strain on the word. "Why not Atlas? I understand that _some_ people just have no other practical talents beyond violence, but why go all the way out to _Vale?_ You were born into better, and you should be using that advantage, Roman. Beacon is a second-rate school, for second-rate people. I thought that much was obvious."

Finally, Roman allowed his eyes to fixate upon the woman's face. He knew that her name began with an 'S', and that he had seen her at other parties and social functions before. He vaguely recalled that her father owned an incredibly successful dinnerware shop selling embroidered plates, custom cutlery, and incredibly expensive kitchen appliances and accessories that had recently expanded with small shops in both Vale and Mistral. Her lips were painted a glistening red to match her glittering, sparkly dress, and her straight brown hair had been pulled up into a businesslike bun. Complex, _very_ expensive crystal earrings waggled daintily as she tiled her head at him, and he drew in a deep breath through his nose as he watched the ornaments sway in silence.

"…because I'm sick of this fuckin' place, and the people like you that would traffic babies if it added a '0' to your annual income. I hope those Mistrali faunus steal everything you've got in your shops and piss in the registers on the way out. Enjoy the rest of your evening," he finished, while setting his drained glass upon the tray of a passing attendant. He turned away quickly enough to barely see the woman open her mouth in shock as she let out a loud, offended gasp. Roman stuffed his hands into the pockets on either side of his white suit vest, and made his way for the nearby staircase as the woman's high heels clicked away in the opposite direction behind him.

"Good riddance, you haughty bitch," Roman mumbled to himself as he began to ascend the stairs. He knew that he would pay for his comments later, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all as he made his way up to the second floor of the unfamiliar mansion. Just as he reached the top of the steps, his scroll began to vibrate furiously within his pocket, and he pulled it out to look at the screen. Roman's unamused scowl quickly gave way to a satisfied smirk as he saw that he had one message waiting from Kali.

_Can you talk right now? I want to call you._

Roman's heart leapt in his chest as he began to furiously compose a response while walking down a long hallway with several chandeliers hanging overhead.

_Gimme five, and I'll call you. At a stupid fucking party._

_Again? I thought you were at one yesterday with the Winchesters._

_I was. Also, fuck the Winchesters. All of these parties blow huge whale dick, and I have to attend a formal breakfast tomorrow with some bankers or some shit. I don't even know_.

Roman shook his head softly as he sent his reply, and quickly looked around as he reached an intersection. At the far end of the hall on the left was a long set of glass doors leading to a balcony. The boy grinned as he began to walk once again, and navigated to his contacts to call Kali. The scroll on the other line rang several times before a voice familiar, and yet not, answered. Kali's voice was incredibly strained, and her words were stalled by a series of dry-sounding coughs.

"_Hey! You managed to get away from the party?"_

Roman froze with one hand on the sliding glass door, and the space around his heart changed from being occupied by a light, fluttering feeling to harboring a cold, worried one. "Kal? What's wrong? Are you sick? You sound like total shit."

"_And I __**feel**__ like total shit, too,_" Kali confirmed. "_We had our girls' day out, but it turned sour when a bunch of assholes tried to rob an S.D.C. store. We managed to stop most of them, but some dumbass cops took me down in the process, because I dared to exist in public with cat ears. I got the shit beaten out of me, and my aura semi-permanently drained by some nightmare technology that the Winchesters came up with. So… yeah, fuck the Winchesters, like you said."_

Roman listened to Kali in silence as he made his way out onto the balcony and lowered himself into a waiting white deck chair. The stars and shattered moon were out in full force, bathing the terrace in a faint glow and providing the rooftops and streets far below at the bottom of the massive hill with some illumination. Roman could barely see people moving around upon the crowded streets, and the neon signs that spilled unnatural light all over the walls and sidewalks of the shopping district of Upper Atlas. He shook his head at both the sight, and his companion's words as he crossed his legs and instead turned his eyes up to the moon.

"Un-fucking-believable. What do you mean your aura's semi-permanently shot?"

"_The police now have these… weird-ass devices attached to their handguns that can fire aura-draining mechanical parasites, and some kind of collars with anti-aura venom in 'em. I got hit with both, and I might not get it back for a few days. Hell, the only reason I'm not in jail right now is because Willow's got a silver tongue, and an even more silver spoon in her purse," _Kali informed.

Roman sighed, and raised a hand to his forehead. "Kal, I'm sorry that all of that happened to you, and the people responsible will get theirs, somehow. Willow's… I'm pretty sure Willow's good people, honestly, and I'm glad she's on our side. Where are you, right now?"

"_I'm glad, too,_" Kali agreed. "_I'm actually in the bathroom in Willow's swank-ass dorm. The others are all here, and so is Jay. They all wanted to check up on me and offer support… but I'm feeling a little smothered right now, and I also thought you deserved to know, before you get back to Beacon. Besides, you just kinda… get me, you know? In a way the others don't."_

The fluttering sensation returned to Roman's chest once again, and he settled deeper into the deck chair as he closed his eyes and transferred his free hand down into the pocket of his pants as he began to rub idly at himself. "I'd like to think so, yeah. It's because we're both real, and open about things. That, and we don't give a fuck what other people think about us, or what we think."

"_Yeah, I guess that's part of it."_ A pause came over the line, and Roman brought the scroll away from his ear to check that the call was still connected. "_I miss you, Roman._"

Roman couldn't fight back the confident grin that spread across his features as he shifted in his seat, nor did he want to. "I miss you too, babe."

A light, teasing laugh echoed through the scroll's speaker. "**_Babe? _**_Since when am I 'babe', huh? Not that I mind. I'm just curious."_

"You've always been a babe," Roman replied coolly. "And if you're not sure about your babe status, how about I take you out sometime this week, once you're feeling better, and cement it for ya? I don't see any reason to pretend that we don't have a little something going on that the others don't quite get."

Roman held his breath and bit his lip as he awaited a reply.

"_Sounds like a good time, to me. Just play it cool until you get back here, and th-"_

"_Roman!_" came a furious call from somewhere within the mansion. The boy in question sat up abruptly and turned in his chair, only to find the silhouette of his father storming down the hallway toward the glass doors.

"Shit. Kal, I gotta go, but I'll text you later tonight."

"_Text me __**every**__ damned night,_" the faunus demanded with an audible smirk.

"I just might. Seeya." Roman barely got his scroll back into one pocket and his hand out of the other as Nero Torchwick emerged onto the balcony, looking decidedly less than amused.

"_You!_" he began as he pointed a finger at his son while advancing. "You ungrateful, defiant, unthinking, self-obsessed little _shit!_"

Roman rose from his seat to stand in defiance against his father, only to shrink back slightly as he watched the man stomp forward with an ominous sense of purpose. "What's the problem?" he tried, his voice and convictions suddenly unsure.

"What's the problem?" Nero repeated as he stood incredibly close to his son. "The problem is that you're an asshole, and actively sabotaging business relationships! What the hell is wrong with you!? What you said to Sangria was unacceptable, and she's now got her father on a warpath and yelling at me! Do you _ever_ think about anything other than yourself?" the man fumed, his nostrils flaring.

"Sometimes," Roman answered with an unconcerned shrug. "But when I'm stuck talking the same boring business with some painted slut who wants my dick for a shot at some shady deal party after party, I start t-"

Roman never got to finish his sentence as his father slammed an uppercut into his stomach. Though his aura mitigated most of the damage, the sheer force of the impact was enough to knock the wind from his lungs, and Roman round himself sputtering as he doubled over and clutched at his abdomen. A sudden yank upon his collar caused him to look upward and hiss through grit teeth. Nero was seething with anger, and the two Torchwicks' noses were nearly touching.

"You listen to me, _boy_, and you listen good. If she wants your tiny, pasty little dick, you serve it to her on a silver platter, if it'll result in more profit. You don't get to make decisions about who you turn away until _you_ run this company, and if you keep behaving the way you have been since you arrived back at home, then I'll not only cut you off, but _disown_ you so that you can live on the streets in the lower city with the faunus people that you so suddenly seem to love," Nero threatened, before yanking his son even closer with a growl. "You _behave_ while you're in Atlas, and _especially_ when you're attending a social function for our family name, or else. Tomorrow morning, you're going to return here, and apologize for your drunkenness and complete lack of tact and formality when addressing Sangria. The Vaso family is a _very_ important business partner for the Torchwick name, and I won't have you putting a strain on that relationship! Am I _crystal_ clear?"

"Yeah," Roman said weakly, only to watch in horror as his father raised a fist. "I-I mean, yes! Yes _sir!_" he quickly added as he cringed and braced for another impact.

Nero slowly lowered his fist, before shoving his son backward and causing the boy to nearly fall back into the deck chair. The man gripped either side of his suit vest and pulled violently to straighten the garment back out with a curt nod.

"_Good._ Now, return home, before you cause any more trouble. I'll be informing whoever asks that you were escorted home, _drunk_, to sleep off your lack of judgment," Nero ordered as he made his way back to the glass door.

Roman watched his father disappear back into the mansion before slumping down into the deck chair and rubbing at his temples. After several seconds, he took his scroll back out and composed another text to Kali.

_When I get back to Vale, I'm gonna get revenge on some judgmental assholes for ya. I have a plan._

* * *

Kali stared down at her scroll once again while leaning with her back to the wall inside of Willow's spacious bathroom. She hiked a brow as she reread Roman's message, and then tapped out a short response.

_Okay, but don't do anything too crazy. See you soon._

Satisfied, she slipped the scroll back into her pocket before making her way to the door and twisting the handle. She emerged into the central room of the living quarters once again, and quickly took in the sight of her assembled friends. Jay, Willow, and Summer sat upon a couch, while Bartholomew, Adam, and Taiyang occupied the other one across from it. The heiress had her feet down in a pink plastic tub filled with warm water, and held a small box within her hands. Kali navigated her way back to the couches, and leaned over the one holding her teammates before folding her arms atop the back of it.

"I miss anything cool or explosive?" the faunus girl asked with a soft yawn.

"Not particularly," Jay offered. The boy's shoulders were tense, and he was making a conscious effort to avoid Adam's eye. "We were actually just waiting on you, to do… the thing."

Kali shrugged in response. "Well, go ahead. I called Roman to fill him in, and flirt a little. It sounds like he's having a _really_ shitty time up in Atlas."

"I'll be sure to talk to him, this week. See if I can't exchange some advice for making the experience less painful," Willow offered as she leaned forward slightly. "Adam… if you wouldn't mind, could you please come here? I'd come to you, but my feet are killing me."

"My heart bleeds," Adam snarked as he stood from the couch. Slowly, he made his way to the opposite couch and grimaced down at Willow and Jay. The pair looked at each other, before Willow gave the Winchester boy a firm nod and looked back up at Adam.

"…I know, I really shouldn't complain. That's actually somewhat what this is about- Jay and I know that you're less than satisfied with having to deal with the two of us during your time at Beacon, and… quite honestly, we understand your feelings," Willow offered.

"Yeah," Jay agreed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I know things have been bad since the start of the year, and… things have were already bad long before that, so the two of us thought we'd help you out a bit. It's nowhere near what you're owed, with everything you've been through, but… I hope it's a start, at least."

"Here," Willow said softly as she offered up the small box to Adam. "Please, take it, as a token of apology, and a show of good faith, for the future."

Adam let his eye wander between the two Atlesians, before gently taking the box from Willow's hand and staring down at it.

"_Open it!_" Summer encouraged as she scooted closer to the edge of the couch. "Seriously, it's wicked cool! I helped pick it out!"

Bartholomew and Taiyang whispered an exchange from behind Adam, though he caught none of what was said. Instead of straining to hear their debate, he refocused upon the box and slowly slipped off the cover. Down inside of the nondescript white case was an incredibly advanced, top of the line scroll, laying silently upon an interior of red velvet.

"…Jay and I split the cost, and we're happy to cover the data plan, as well," Willow began. "Really, it's the least we can do for you, on account of all of Atlas."

Adam found his fingers a bit shaky as he gently lifted the jet black rectangular device from the confines of its box. The sleek, paper-thin piece of technology appeared totally featureless, save for a row of buttons along the left side. The bull faunus raised the scroll to eye level and turned it over in his hands, completely unsure what to say.

"I… I've never even held a scroll before," Adam said hesitantly as he ran a calloused finger along the row of buttons. "I'm actually… not even sure how to turn this on."

"We'll teach you," Jay offered with a firm nod. "Now, you're one step closer to catching up with us, and it'll be easier to communicate with your team. And Willow and I, if you want. Up to you."

Adam allowed his eye to travel to Jay's face, and he returned the nod with one of his own. "Thank you, Jay… and Willow, as well. And… Summer, for helping to pick it out, I suppose. This is… thoughtful, helpful, and… certainly needed."

"I'm glad this went over well," Kali offered from her place behind the couch. "Even when things are shitty for the faunus, you've gotta remember that some people really are looking out for us, Adam. Willow and Jay both mean well."

Bartholomew made a contemplative noise, and nodded. "And let's not forget that Roman quite literally gave you the clothes off his back."

"Come back over here," Taiyang offered with a wave. "I can show you how to set up all of your contacts, and then we'll go around and exchange info."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way back to the couch and sat beside Taiyang with a smile.

"…thank you. I think I'd like that."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, is Nero everyone's favorite character, or what? He's such a well-adjusted, reasonable, functioning adult, I don't see how anyone could think otherwise. What a hero.

**-RD**


	24. Ozblocked

"_…and we have Amber Ashford live at the scene," _the middle-aged man wearing a blue suit and red tie said, upon appearing on the screen of the rather large television. His hair was a badly-maintained comb-over, and he had a matching brown beard that encircled his mouth in a wide ring. He shuffled the stack of papers in his hands, before nodding purposefully into the camera as a young, blonde woman appeared in the upper right corner of the screen. "_Over to you, Amber. Tell us what you're seeing."_

The small panel containing the female reporter zoomed in to take up the entire screen, and it immediately became clear to Raven just where the woman was standing as she watched the scene from Professor Ozpin's couch with a feeling of dread. Amber Ashford was standing in the entranceway of the Schnee Dust Company shop that had been targeted in the robbery just over an hour prior, and the condition of the place was befitting of three thugs ransacking whatever they could reach. Nearly every display cabinet had smashed-in glass, several small stands for raw dust crystals were suspiciously empty, and a bust of someone had been knocked to the floor and shattered into unidentifiable fragments of polished white stone.

"_Well, Stan, as you can see, the Schnee Dust Company shop on Lily Way is now closed for the foreseeable future, until the stolen dust crystals, weaponry, and articles of dust-threaded clothing are at least partially recovered or accounted for,"_ Amber began as she carefully walked through the store. The camera swept slowly over the wreckage, following Amber as employees of the dust shop could be seen standing around within the main showroom, speaking to police officers. "_I've been told by local authorities that four suspects broke into the dust shop earlier this evening, while a fifth acted as a getaway driver."_

"What? _Four_ suspects broke in?" Raven seethed as she leaned forward. Qrow eyed his sister warily from his position next to her on the couch, while Professor Ozpin regarded the girl impartially as he stood just behind the furniture.

"Is that incorrect?" the headmaster asked as he adjusted his grip on his cane, which was pressing gently into the floor. Raven turned in her seat to look at the professor, and scowled.

"_Three_ people broke in, and a fourth was their driver," Raven insisted. "We managed to apprehend two of them, while the driver and a large, muscular man escaped. They'd better not be implying what I think they're implying by saying that there was a fifth."

"Sounds like we're about to find out," Qrow deadpanned as he drummed his fingers upon the armrest of the couch.

"_…haven't all been released to the public, but I can confirm the identities of three of the thieves, two of which are in custody at the Vale City Jail."_ A mugshot appeared upon the screen in place of Amber, and Raven bristled at the sight of the first familiar face. "_Tyrian Callows, the infamous scorpion faunus thief responsible for many incidents of faunus-related violence in and around Vale seems to be the mastermind behind the heist, and he is fortunately sitting in a jail cell tonight. The Vale police have assured me that something is being done about his problematic teleportation semblance, and he won't be getting out onto the streets again anytime soon."_

Raven snorted and shook her head as Professor Ozpin walked away from the couch and into the kitchen behind the Branwen twins. "Look at him. He's smug, even in a mugshot, after getting taken down by two first-year students. He probably _lives_ for this sort of public attention."

"He certainly looks the part of a criminal," Qrow mumbled. "And that second one looks like the faunus Kali tangled with, from your retelling of things."

The faunus girl's portrait appeared alongside that of the familiar, yet unknown burly man that Raven had failed to stop in the alleyway. The cat faunus' ear had a telltale chunk taken out of it, and her face was marred with ugly bruises. "_The other two that have been positively identified are Sasha and Hazel Rainart, who have been sighted working alongside Tyrian Callows in past efforts within the city. Sasha is also in custody, while Hazel managed to escape with the as of yet unidentified getaway driver. Bystanders took photos that confirm Hazel's identity, and authorities are working to determine his location at present. As for the last criminal, thought to still be at large, she was described to me by police as another feline faunus with cat ears and short, dark hair. The officer I spoke to assured me that she was also initially in police custody, but managed to escape in a rather violent struggle. Citizens of Vale are being advised to steer clear of all female cat faunus they see in the coming days, and to report any suspicious activity they might see from one of her kind immediately."_

Stan reappeared on screen, chuckling softly to himself as Amber was once again minimized into the upper right quadrant of the screen. "_Oh, well, faunus stirring up trouble. Are any of us here really surprised?"_

_"Probably not, Stan," _Amber agreed as she joined in with laughter of her own. "_Thankfully, though, it turns out that we have two heroes in our midst in Vale, and we've now managed to positively identify both of them, as well."_

Raven grit her teeth as she watched the screen in utter disbelief. Professor Ozpin returned to the room and passed her a steaming mug, which she took into her hands without a word as her shoulders tensed and her cheeks grew hot with fury. The photo from her own student I.D. appeared next to that of Willow's, and both became permanent fixtures in the corner of the screen next to Amber.

"_The Schnee family's own Willow Schnee is not only in town, but apparently attending Beacon Academy!"_ Amber said with overly exaggerated surprise in her voice. "_The huntress in training managed to hold off Tyrian Callows with a little help from her friend, who is being called… Raven… Branwen, apparently. Willow and Raven managed to outmuscle Tyrian, despite both being first-year students, and held him down until authorities arrived to bring him to justice. Presumably, they were also responsible for taking down Sasha Rainart, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'd like to extend an incredibly grateful 'thank you' to both of the girls for keeping our city safe, and reminding us all that huntresses have a definite place within the city. I'm sure Headmaster Ozpin is incredibly proud of the work that these young women have done for us in keeping the dregs of society from running rampant, even when local authorities were otherwise occupied."_

Raven set her mug down upon the coffee table with a heavy thud, her knuckles white as they gripped the ceramic handle. She visibly shook in anger as Amber continued to speak about the conditions upon Lily Way.

"That… is _bullshit_," Raven fumed as she began to walk toward the door of the living quarters, only to turn around and pace back toward the couch. "They're spreading lies and making the situation _worse!_"

"As the media is wont to do," Professor Ozpin quipped before taking a quiet sip from his mug. "Please, Miss Branwen, sit. I'd like to talk through this with you, and provide whatever support I can."

"I don't get it," Qrow offered as he shook his head and looked over to Raven. "I'm not saying it's right, but I understand why Kali got shafted. But… where's Summer, in all of this? She helped take down Sasha Rainart, right?"

"_Summer_ resisted authority, and tried to clear Kali's name," Raven explained as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "They're painting all of the faunus involved as criminals, cutting Summer out of the picture because she dared to stand up for Kali, and publicly exposing Willow's involvement in what might as well be an actual bounty. Do you know what's going to happen to Willow if this gets back to Atlas?"

Qrow's face fell as he set his mug down beside Raven's, and he rubbed awkwardly at his jaw. "…_shit_. She's not supposed to be functioning as an actual huntress, is she? And this is gonna spread."

"It will, yes," Professor Ozpin agreed as he began to pace softly across the wine red, plush carpet. "I'll be able to spin it into something positive when her parents inevitably call, or, more likely, arrive at the door to my office. I would suggest that you make yourselves scarce when that time comes. I'll do what I can to mitigate the fallout from all of this, while you all continue your studies and efforts. Are you alright, Raven? Physically, at least?"

Raven looked up at the headmaster, her face full of resignation and guilt. "I… I'm fine. We're all fine, except for Kali. She's not doing well, and her aura was completely drained by some experimental Winchester tech. Can you cut her a break, or at l-"

Professor Ozpin raised his hand for silence, and Raven was all too happy to abide. "I had already decided to do so, the moment you said that she isn't doing well. I'll make a point of visiting her tomorrow, during an off period, and inform the first year professors that she needn't attend classes until Thursday. We'll reassess her condition then, and make a decision moving forward."

"Thanks, Professor," Qrow offered as he took his mug back in hand, and sipped. He pulled back in surprise and blinked several times, before raising a brow. "Is this… hot chocolate?"

"It's _always_ hot chocolate," Professor Ozpin replied with a smirk. "I can't _stand_ coffee, truth be told. Please, Raven- drink. It would likely make you feel a bit better," he added as he nodded toward her cup.

Raven made a face before walking back to the couch and sitting beside her brother once again. She stared at the mug idly for a few moments before she finally relented and took it into her hands. A sudden, harsh series of knocks at the door caused her to nearly spill the liquid, though she steadied her hands around the vessel just in time.

"_Oz!_" came an insistent call from the other side of the door. "_Oz, open up! You need to see this!"_

Professor Ozpin walked briskly to the door and undid the latch before pulling it back, only to find Professor Calavera standing on the other side. The woman wore an unfamiliar black cloak with a pointed hood hanging languidly behind her neck, and she appeared to be unarmed. Her eyes snapped to the Branwen twins immediately, and the two teens looked away from her instinctively as Raven tried to nonchalantly sip her cocoa.

"Can I help you, Maria?" Professor Ozpin asked softly. "I'm entertaining company."

"I can see that," Maria said flatly as Professor Ozpin stepped to the side to allow her to enter the apartment. "And said company is on TV, apparently fighting off criminals _far_ above their skill level as first year students."

"It was a team effort," Raven said quickly as she avoided the woman's piercing silver eyes. "Quite literally- Summer, Kali, Willow, and I all worked together against Tyrian, Sasha, and Hazel. We got lucky with a numbers advantage," she lied.

"Then you're _very_ lucky, young lady," Professor Calavera said as she began to walk the perimeter of the apartment. She ran her fingers along the deep green walls as she walked, looking over the clock and gear decorations scattered around the room. "All of you _are_ alright, yes?"

"They're quite fine, Maria," Professor Ozpin assured. "Miss Moonglove is a little worse for wear, but she'll make a full recovery. She has my permission to get bed rest for the next few days, so don't expect her in your class tomorrow."

"That's fine," Professor Calavera said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she stopped near the entrance to the kitchen. "I've watched her in Glynda's little free-for-all class, and that girl's talented enough to miss the entire week, if you ask me. How's Taurus taking the news, which I'm _sure_ is completely accurate?" the woman asked with a pointed look at the twins.

"Badly, but not as badly as he would have a week ago," Qrow replied before taking another drink. "And that report is _complete_ bullshit, but it sounds like you figured that out already."

Professor Calavera let out a small laugh, and moved to lean over the back of the couch as Professor Ozpin passed her and headed into the kitchen once again. "Young man, I'm pushing _40_. I've learned well enough not to trust the media, and doubly so when it comes to anything to do with a Schnee. I'd bet good lien that _you_ and Kali were the real showstoppers in this operation, weren't you?" she asked as she reached a hand down to rest atop Raven's shoulder.

"…we were," Raven replied stiffly as she did her best to ignore the contact and keep her eyes on the screen as the report began to replay with more detail. "We were just doing our jobs."

"Humble," Professor Calavera praised as she withdrew her hand and fixated on the screen as well. "I like that about you, Raven. I like both of you, and your team, to be quite honest. Remaining humble has a lot to do with it, in truth. There are so many people who think they're just… above all."

"Unfortunately true," Raven remarked before draining her mug and moving to stand. Qrow followed suit and gave her a nervous look, which she did her best to ignore. "Listen, Professor, it was nice seeing you outside of the workshop, but we really should be going. We need to check in on Kali, and get ready for classes tomorrow."

"Hm," Professor Calavera mused as Professor Ozpin returned and handed her a mug of her own. "Thank you, Oz. Do take care, you two, and keep on working with Taurus. You're doing good work here, and I get the feeling you're not told that enough."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," Raven offered before slipping through the door and making her way into the hallway at a brisk pace. Qrow moved to follow, but instead lingered for a moment as he turned to face the professors once again.

"…yeah, thanks, both of you. But you know, I… feel the same way as you, Professor Calavera. About people who think they're above it all."

"Do you, now?" Professor Calavera asked with a hint of amusement. She took a long, slow sip of her hot chocolate, before narrowing her eyes at the boy. "Then might I suggest that you do something about it, before it becomes too late? My door is always open if you need advice, or assistance in carrying things out."

Qrow hesitated, before giving the woman a curt nod. "Yeah. I will."

Professor Ozpin exhaled a heavy sigh and shook his head as the door to his apartment closed with a heavy thud.

"…you're playing with fire, Maria. I only _just_ managed to return, after all."

"Mm-hmm," the woman agreed as she kept her eyes fixated on the deep red door. "So are they."

* * *

Kali moaned softly as she rolled over in bed. The faunus girl made a conscious effort to keep her eyes shut, and she could feel that they were still heavy with exhaustion. She groped around on her nightstand for her alarm clock, and slammed a hand down atop the surface of the plastic nuisance. After a few seconds, she realized that the obnoxious device hadn't been making any noise at all, and she had acted solely upon reflex. With slight embarrassment, she dragged herself upward to lean into the headboard, and did a quick look around the dorm. The living space was eerily empty, and it took entirely too long for her to realize that the rest of Team OKRA had already left for classes. With slight disappointment, Kali slid down the headboard and let the back of her head crash into her pillow with a heavy _thump_.

"…everyone's halfway through Team Synergy and Tactics," Kali mused as she looked over at her alarm. The face of the clock read _1:30pm_. "And that's probably why I'm starving."

Slowly but surely, Kali swung her legs over the side of the bed to let them dangle as she let out a pained groan. Her entire body throbbed with a dull ache, and though the constant stinging sensation within her neck and back had disappeared, they had been replaced with an unwelcome feeling of full-body heaviness. Kali made a noise of effort as she got to her feet and stretched her hands above her head, which led to Bartholomew's borrowed sweater lifting just over her navel. She rolled her neck from side to side and flicked her feline ears while doing a few small hops in place. Kali knew what she had to do, but she also knew that she was likely going to be incredibly disappointed.

"Okay, girl," Kali muttered to herself as she adopted a ready stance. "You've got this."

With one long, final, drawn-out breath, Kali tried to reach deep within herself and pull forth her extra limbs by manifesting them with sheer energy and willpower. For a brief moment, she thought that she had succeeded, and she felt the familiar tingle that always came right before her semblance of ghostly arms erupted from her back. Right at the last second, however, the connection between her mind, body, and what should have been an ever-present, all-encompassing aura of protective energy seemed to disappear, as though it had never been there to begin with. The sensation was not unlike the panicked, flailing uncertainty when reaching for someone out of sight who had been standing within arm's reach mere moments before, only to have relocated without warning.

"…_shit_," Kali swore as she opened her eyes. She knew that a second attempt would mostly likely be futile, but she redoubled her focus anyway, and clenched her teeth. With her jaw set rigidly, she strained as hard as she could while closing her eyes once again and trying to tap into the absent source of her power.

With the second effort came not just failure, but _pain_. Quite suddenly, a sensation as though the skin on her back was being peeled off in strips began in the center of her spine and then spread up and outward. The unexpected pain was intense enough to steal the breath from Kali's lungs, and she stumbled forward as a dizzying feeling akin to vertigo pulsed through her brain. Head throbbing, she barely caught herself from falling over by clinging desperately to Roman's bed, her chest heaving with effort. She could already feel a cold bead of sweat working its way from her hairline down and around her cheek, and she shivered in reflex.

"Damn it… _come on_…" Kali growled as she pulled herself up to a shaky, albeit standing, position. Over the course of several seconds, she regained control of her breathing, though she continued to sweat all the same. Her cat ears flicked automatically as she picked up the sound of approaching footsteps within the hall outside of the door, and they flattened sideways with suspicion as the footsteps stopped and transitioned into the sound of a key scraping within the lock. Without hesitation, Kali made her way straight for the entrance, and threw herself into a tight hug the moment the door opened.

Roman stood quite stunned in the doorway, and unsure of what to do or say. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a leopard-print scarf and several arm bands, as well as a pair of white leather jeans. In one hand he held a rather large bouquet of assorted flowers, and in the other was his combat cane. After the initial shock of Kali's vicelike grip subsided, he wrapped his arms around the shorter girl and rested his chin atop her head.

"…hey there, Kal," he said softly with a grin.

"Hey there yourself," Kali said in a sorry attempt at a sultry voice. Her tone instead came out strained and scratchy, and she grimaced into Roman's neck at the unfamiliar sound.

"…you sound like shit," Roman pointed out as he pulled back and rested his occupied hands upon Kali's hips. "I'm staying with you, though, so hopefully that helps a little?"

"That helps a _lot_," Kali confirmed as she accepted the offered bouquet and sniffed a rose. "Thanks. Come on in."

"I don't know my flowers, so I just went with… a little of everything?" Roman said nonchalantly as he closed the door behind himself with his foot. He kept his eyes firmly locked upon the little black thong barely covering Kali's backside as she walked back toward the bed. "Still, though, I wanted to do something to lift your spirits a bit. You still hurting?"

"In different ways than yesterday, but yes," Kali replied as she laid back upon the bed, facing Roman as she kept the flowers close to her chest. "I mostly just feel empty and weird, having no aura. There are some aches, too… like the sting of being told I sound awful," she teased with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, my bad. I'm not exactly great with words, alright?" Roman consoled as he took a seat on his own bed. Upon seeing Kali's disappointed expression, he immediately stood once again, and transferred himself to sit upon her bed, instead. "…or signals."

Kali merely chuckled and set the bouquet aside as she curled a finger toward herself suggestively. "Oh, come on. We're past signals, Roman. Sending me texts both sexy and sincere all night, and the way you've been looking at me since day one? I thought you were some sort of lady killer, given how often you talk about rich girls clinging to you back home."

Roman dropped his cane beside the bed as he began a slow crawl to meet Kali, stopping just shy of resting atop her. "I am when I want to be."

Kali raised a confused brow as she locked eyes with her teammate, and her left feline ear flicked awkwardly. "Are you… saying you _don't_ want to be, right now?"

Roman immediately hung his head in shame, his fringe covering the majority of his face from Kali's view as he sighed. Kali patiently waited for Roman to collect his thoughts, and the boy finally looked up to face her again with a more resolute gaze.

"Kal… I'm bad at making it clear what I think, or what I want, when it really matters. Stupid, frivolous things? I'm down for whatever, and if it ends up being a fun night as a result of that, then so much the better. But when something's _important?_ I freeze up. I say dumb shit, or I'm not smart enough to hold my tongue when some quick-witted comeback or snarky comment comes to mind, and I end up sounding like an ass. Big decisions scare the shit out of me, especially when I feel like I've got one shot at something. All this glam and posturing isn't because I'm _secure_," Roman let on while shaking his head.

Kali waited for her friend to finish before looping her hands gently around Roman's neck and pulling him forward. He leaned in slightly as he finally repositioned to brace himself over her in a crawling position, until their foreheads touched.

"Listen, Roman- we're a _team_, whether it's for a wild night, a class, a hunt, or whatever else. You've got as many chances with as many things as you'd like with me, and I can tell that you give a shit, beyond your cool little façade," Kali said with a smirk. "You're incredibly sweet, over text… well, when you're not being incredibly _naughty_."

"Hey, _you_ started that series of pictures," Roman accused. "Text makes it easier for me. I can stop and think, and usually delete and rephrase upwards of five times before I send my thoughts. I'm garbage at romance."

"Romance is for suckers," Kali teased. Before Roman could reply, Kali had captured his lips and slipped a hand down into the waistline of his pants. The boy followed along with the motion by sliding a hand up under her sweater, where he found only bare flesh waiting. Kali groaned and returned the favor as Roman gave her left breast a gentle squeeze. She slipped her hand up and around her prize to begin working at Roman's rapidly growing problem, only to freeze in place as a series of knocks echoed from the other side of the door.

"…you have _got_ to be kidding me," Kali whispered with an annoyed tone.

"_Miss Moonglove? Are you awake?_"

Roman's eyes widened as he recognized the voice as Professor Ozpin. "_Shit!_ I can't be seen here, I'm supposed to be in class!" Roman whispered back as he withdrew his hand and attempted to wriggle out of Kali's grasp. The girl resisted, and Roman began to panic. "Kali, that is _not_ funny!"

"I'll be right there!" Kali replied loudly with a mischievous grin, before turning her attention back to Roman as she finally released him. "Hide in the kitchenette? Or the closet? Or jump out the window, I guess?"

Roman rolled his eyes as he slipped off his bed and grabbed his cane, before tiptoeing comically into the kitchenette and kneeling below the dividing wall. "Oh, you _owe_ me after this one."

"We'll finish what we started after I take care of him," Kali agreed as she slipped off the bed and made her way to the door. She grabbed a discarded pair of white leather pants from atop a laundry basket on the floor and tugged them on over her black thong, before pulling the door open and putting on a weary smile. "Professor."

"I'm not interrupting anything, I hope?" Professor Ozpin asked as he offered the girl a polite nod. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bouquet upon the bed, and he chuckled softly to himself. "Like Mister Torchwick bringing you the flowers I saw him carrying through the main lobby, while he's supposed to be in class and likely hiding in the closet until you can get rid of me, perhaps?"

A long, awkward silence passed between the pair as Kali's ears flattened instinctively.

"…joke's on you, I'm hiding in the kitchen," Roman admitted before rising from behind the dividing wall. "Guess that means I should get going…"

"Please- stay," Professor Ozpin insisted as Kali moved aside to let him into the dormitory. "I have something to say that I think both of you should hear, beyond simply checking in after yesterday's events. You're not in trouble, Roman. Very much the opposite."

Roman merely stared blankly for a moment, before walking around the dividing wall and twirling his combat cane. "You're an interesting guy, Professor."

"As are you, it would seem," Professor Ozpin replied as he sat on the edge of Roman's bed. The two teens were quick to take a seat on Kali's, sitting across from the man as he rubbed his chin with his free hand. "But first and foremost- how are you feeling, Kali?"

"If I had one lien for every time I've been asked in the past 24 hours," Kali lamented as she began to count off on her fingers. "Tired, drained, annoyed, betrayed, very hungry, and equally horny."

"_Kal!_" Roman chided in disbelief, while Professor Ozpin merely waved a hand.

"There's nothing to worry about- your house, your rules. Whatever you wish to share is quite alright, in my books. I'm just glad to see that you've chosen to adopt a sense of humor about the current situation," Professor Ozpin praised.

"Doing my best," Kali admitted with a slight shrug. "I'll try to be back in class as soon as I can."

"So will I," Roman added quickly. "I was only skipping one to bring Kal some flowers, and…"

Roman trailed off as Professor Ozpin raised a hand for silence, and shook his head. "A poignant segue into what I wanted to tell both of you, really. Missing classes… is not the worst thing in the world, despite what some professors here would have you believe."

"_Goodwitch_," Kali said, while covering the word with an exaggerated cough into her hand. Professor Ozpin gave her an unimpressed look, and rolled his eyes.

"Be _nice_. She's merely young and enthusiastic, much like you are… though in entirely different ways. What truly matters on your path to becoming ordained hunters, beyond simply attending classes, is figuring out and standing up for what truly matters to you. Right now, it would seem that you each matter to each other more than anything else on campus, and that's encouraging to see. Whether as teammates, or something more, is honestly none of my business… but the care and affection that the two of you show in simple glances will serve you better than a single day of classes. You each have more than your share of stress to deal with, be it from the authorities, or within your home. If you ask me, lifting each other up as teammates in rough patches such as those presently occurring is a sign of maturity, rather than irresponsibility," Professor Ozpin finished.

"…so if I'm hearing you correctly," Roman began with a raised brow, "you're encouraging us to ditch class for the day, because we need each other right now, and you get that. Despite being the headmaster of an academy."

"It seems that you're hearing me just fine," the headmaster confirmed with a nod as he stood from the edge of the bed. "Sometimes, it is necessary to do something others might see as selfish, in order to take better care of ourselves, and therefore, as hunters, the world at large. You would both do well to remember that, in the future."

"We will. Thanks, Professor," Kali replied as she watched the man head for the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"I am, yes," Professor Ozpin admitted. "After all, I have a class starting in ten minutes, and you have an entire list of needs to take care of. I'd suggest that the two of you prioritize them, before making your next move. Have a good evening."

Kali watched silently as the headmaster disappeared into the hallway, before turning to face Roman once again.

"…you know, there's nobody else in the dorms right now, and I could use a shower. Join me?"

"…sounds like we both agree on Priority One," Roman said with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I mean, what else could this chapter possibly be called?

Just as a warning- Chapter 25 will be going up on **Wednesday** this week, instead of Sunday. I'm occupied over the weekend, and I might not be able to make it work otherwise, so that chapter is coming out several days early.

**-RD**


	25. Like Home

Taiyang Xiao Long kept his trident slung up over his shoulder as he followed the procession of students. The group was headed toward the staircase embedded into the side of the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, and the vast majority were conversing idly as they went. Just ahead, Bartholomew and Yatsuhashi were lost in conversation, each wearing their combat outfits and holding their weapons- a telescoping mace and oversized, curved, two-handed sword, respectively. Adam Taurus walked just behind Taiyang, and quickened his pace slightly to catch up with his friend as they neared the edge of the cliff.

"…can we… separate ourselves from the two lovebirds ahead of us, and hang back at the end of the line?" the faunus requested while giving Taiyang a desperate glance. He had his green bandanna back in place, and his visible eye was full of worry. "I get the feeling that everyone is going to be looking my way throughout this entire lesson, and I'm not in the mood for that kind of attention right now. Or ever."

"Why would they all be looking at you?" Taiyang asked innocently as he stopped just before the metal platform denoting the start of the staircase. He shifted his gaze from Adam down to the forest, and caught sight of the impressively large clearing that had quite obviously been carved recently by his friend's semblance. Several large, fallen trees still laid haphazardly strewn about the entrance of the forest, and some of the ones still standing featured deep scars from where Adam's aura-infused blade beam had raked at their edges. "Oh. _Right_."

"Yeah…" Adam agreed, seeming almost unnerved by the sight of his own handiwork as groups of students began to pass by. "It's worse than I remember it."

"It's impressive," Taiyang offered as he leaned against the railing of the upper platform and looked out across the canopy of trees. "Seems to me like you may have more potential than anyone else on STRQ and OKRA, with power like that."

Adam made a noise of slight discomfort as he, too, leaned against the railing and looked down into the tree line. Taiyang could feel an intense, warm embarrassment emanating from his faunus friend, and elected to say no more while Adam simply contemplated the words. Eventually, every other student had passed them by and started to descend the staircase, except one boy who had ended up walking alone at the very end of the line. Jay Winchester paused with his foot on the first descending step, and turned back to the two friends before clearing his throat.

"…you two coming?"

Taiyang raised a brow at Jay, and redirected his semblance to focus upon the new arrival's emotions. Instead of the usual pride and confidence that Jay generally emanated, Taiyang instead picked up strong feelings of unease and loneliness. The odd mixture caught him off guard, and he cleared his throat awkwardly before giving Adam a pleading look.

"Yeah, of course. We were just waiting on you, since it seems like something's up."

Jay raised a brow and walked back up the step to the metal platform, where he folded his arms defensively across his chest. "You were?"

Adam finally caught sight of Taiyang's insistent expression, and met Jay's question with a nod. "Yeah. We didn't realize you were all the way back there, at first. Figured you were up ahead with Yatsu."

"No," Jay denied quickly. "_Gods_ no. I've got nothing against him and Bartholomew dating, or whatever they're doing, but… all of that sickly sweet affection, the little touching and shit? Makes me want to gag. It's too mushy and awkward. Can't stand it in public, and it's even worse in the dorm."

"…you strike me as the type to be more into one-night stands than genuine love, so that makes sense," Adam commented as he took the initiative and began to descend the staircase. Jay and Taiyang were soon to follow, and the latter chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm with Adam on this one. Girls must _flock_ to you for a little throwaway fun," he added.

Jay scoffed, seemingly offended as he brought up the rear of the trio. "And is that such a bad thing? It's lonely at the top, sure, but I don't need to be tied down just yet."

"At the top," Adam repeated as he continued his descent, not bothering to look back at Jay. "At the top of Atlas, rivaled only by a company responsible for powering nearly every aspect of life, and magical capability. You were born lucky, it seems."

"Adam…" Taiyang began with a tone of warning, only to be cut off.

"No, he's… right," Jay admitted. "I got lucky, being born a Winchester. Given everything that's gone on lately, I'll admit that… but I won't apologize. It's not like I _chose_ to be born to this family, and it's not like I chose for you to be born a faunus, Adam."

"I don't want an apology. I want assistance," Adam stated plainly as the group reached the next platform on the switchback staircase. He turned around to face Taiyang and Jay, and waited for the pair to catch up as he leaned back against the railing.

"Assistance?" Jay asked. "What kind of assistance? Lien? With girls?"

Adam paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before he looked up at Jay once again. "No. Assistance once we _leave_ Beacon, is the easiest way to put it. If we're still on speaking terms at the end of four years, then I want you to at least make an attempt to let it be publicly known that you think I'm worth something. That _faunus_ are worth something, other than dust miners. I don't want anything else physical from you- to be honest, I already feel guilty about the scroll. I just want honesty, and… a friend," Adam finished with an awkward shift.

Taiyang moved a bit closer to Jay, and zeroed in on the Winchester boy's feelings as he began to speak. A sudden sense of pressure and discomfort was threaded through what seemed to be earnest, heartfelt truth in his words.

"…alright. I can't promise that I'll _always_ be pleasant when Rob's around, but… alright. We can try," Jay said as he offered a hand. Adam was quick to take it, and the two shook briefly before the faunus withdrew his hand and began to descend once again.

"Must be a lot of pressure," Taiyang began. "You know, being a Winchester. Yeah, there are advantages, but I'm sure there are drawbacks, too. Nothing as extreme as what the faunus deal with, of course, but… I doubt it's easy. Willow seems miserable sometimes, behind her pleasant smile. I'm guessing it's kinda the same thing for you?"

"Maybe not miserable, but it's not all private airships and models, all the time," Jay clarified. The trio rounded another platform, growing ever closer to the grass below and the students who had already assembled in a semicircle around Professor Ozpin at the edge of the forest. "There are a lot of expectations, both from inside of the family, and outside of it. I'm pretty good at engineering and research, but sometimes, it's never enough. The bar's set high, and it just gets raised for every success Rob and I manage."

"…that's one place that I have an advantage over you," Adam commented as they joined their classmates. "People look at me, and expect literally nothing. You have a burden to continue impressing the world, day after day, and year after year. Me? I've got the opportunity to shock its system, and the beginning of a path into the jungle before me. All I have to do is find what weapon will best cut through the weeds along the way."

"Something made by Winchester Military Technologies, of course," Taiyang quipped as he planted his trident into the ground. "After all, I've heard that their steel doesn't rust, tarnish, or crack, no matter the job."

"_Hilarious_," Jay retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it _will_ be a Winchester weapon," Adam mused as he rubbed his hand along his jaw. "I guess that all depends on what happens in the coming months."

* * *

"…brings us to the aftermath of the Great War," Professor Scotch said with a dramatic flourish. He _thwacked_ his pointer against the chalkboard with a purposeful blow, and looked out meaningfully into a mostly comatose audience. "Though the conflict began when most of you were in diapers, the situation only truly drew to a close a few short years ago, and I'm sure that you all know many of the impacts it has had on society. Perhaps some of our faunus friends would be willing to share what they've heard, within their own homes?"

Willow looked mournfully at the empty seat to her left, where Kali would normally be. She let out a wistful sigh as palpable tension filled the classroom, and several humans began looking around at the few faunus present. Each of the non-humans reacted negatively, with some staring back angrily, as others did their best to avoid the pairs of eyes locked to them.

"…I wish Kal was here, too," Summer said softly as she laid a hand on Willow's shoulder. The heiress looked back to her right to see the other girl's face pulled into a sorrowful frown. "She would've answered."

Willow nodded softly, and placed her hand on Summer's knee while offering a weak smile. "She's just so… _strong_. Seeing her in so much pain is awful."

Summer merely nodded in agreement, before letting her hand slip back down into her lap. Willow looked expectantly past Summer, and toward Raven. Where there was usually no makeup at all around the girl's eyes, dark circles had manifested. Her hair was shaggier than usual and hung in a loose, bushy mess over one shoulder, and she seemed to be staring both at and _past_ Professor Scotch as the portly man launched back into a speech, after no one volunteered to share out.

"Raven?" Willow tried, her tone hushed and full of concern. She received no answer for her efforts.

"Um… Raven?" Summer followed up, while tapping the girl on the thigh. Raven's hand flew up into an automatic fist as she whirled on Summer, only to drop the hand immediately with a guilty exhale as Summer cowered back into Willow's side.

"Sorry… I… sorry," Raven apologized as she let her hand fall limply atop her notebook. "I'm just… distracted."

"You've been _distracted_ all day," Willow pointed out as she gently nudged Summer back into her seat. "And honestly, I think _exhausted_ is more accurate. You look like you haven't slept."

"_Ding ding ding_," Raven replied sarcastically as she shook her head. "You're so incredibly observant. I bet when one of these professors sends us on some dumb scavenger hunt, you'll win first p-"

In her sleep-addled state, Raven was far too slow to react to Summer's punch, and the smaller girl didn't hold back. The hit had enough force behind it to shut Raven up immediately, and Summer offered her a rare, intimidating glare.

"Don't be an ass, just because you're tired," Summer warned. "We're _all_ tired, we're all worried, and we're all doing our best to hold it together. You had it together pretty well this morning, and there are only two classes to go after this. Stay strong, and lean on us. That's an order."

Raven returned Summer's glare throughout her speech, until it finally gave way to a tired, somber expression. With a sudden, heavy sigh, Raven closed her notebook and propped her elbows upon the countertop before threading her hands through her disheveled hair.

"…sorry. You two are too good to me. _All_ of you are too good to me, honestly."

"We're not too good at all," Willow protested as she leaned across Summer and offered a hand. "We're just doing our best, and trying to help you do yours."

Raven accepted the gesture and offered Willow's fingers a light squeeze, before standing up. Summer and Willow both gave her quizzical looks.

"Um… going somewhere?" Summer questioned as Raven began to shuffle past on her way through the aisle.

"Bathroom," Raven replied shortly. "I'm going to go splash some water on my face and walk around a bit. I'll be okay."

Willow watched her friend descend the steps to the main floor with a frown. Even Raven's normally perfect posture was a discouraged slouch as she made her way out of the room with the bathroom pass, and the sight caused Willow's heart to sink.

"You're worried about her, too?" Summer asked quietly as she stole a glance down at Professor Scotch. The man was busy flipping through slides of various charts and figures, and paying the teens no attention at all. "You should see her in our dorm. She makes trips out in the middle of the night to go and meditate on the roof, and sometimes, Qrow goes, too. Whenever we're doing something social, or break out a board game or whatever, it's always a fight to get her involved. It seems like you two are opposites, in some ways- you both want to be more involved with other people, but you just kinda melt right into our group, and open up. Raven… _doesn't_."

Willow nodded softly, and began to copy a few figures from the projections on the board into her notebook. "You make a decent point. Perhaps I'll talk to her soon, one-on-one, and see what she's thinking. Clearly, she cares about us, given how badly the situation with Kali has affected her."

"Yeah," Summer agreed as she picked up her pen and began to write as well. "Not gonna lie, I think it's only a matter of time before she has a total, sobbing breakdown. Possibly into Tai's chest, while he's shirtless and feeding her chocolates."

Willow rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight back her inevitable smirk. "You have a sick, twisted little mind, Miss Rose. Though… do you think you could… _check in_ on her, and make sure she's alright? From here, I mean."

Summer gave Willow a blank look, and spoke in an equally unimpressed tone. "…Willow. Raven's in the bathroom right now."

"Yes, washing her face," Willow replied innocently.

"…and if she suddenly decides she has to pee, _or worse_, I'll be looking in on her," Summer pointed out. She watched with amusement as Willow's face scrunched up in sudden realization, and then nodded sagely. "_Yeah_. No future sight, right now."

"My apologies," Willow offered with a twinge of pink embarrassment upon her cheeks. "I wasn't thinking, I suppose."

Summer shrugged. "No biggie. My semblance sucks like that, sometimes. Limited foresight requires a _lot_ of forethought to be both useful, and not utterly disturbing."

Willow made a contemplative noise, before a sudden vibration within the side of her skirt caused her to jump in surprise. She raised a dainty finger as she withdrew her scroll from her pocket, only to see a single word upon the screen that was enough to fill her entire chest with a sinking feeling of dread.

_Daddy_.

"What's up? Is it Kali?" Summer asked as she leaned over to the peek at the screen. Upon catching sight of the caller, her cheeks grew pale, and she caught Willow's worried eyes with her own. "Well… you can't ignore him…"

"_I know_," Willow hissed as she stood from her seat. "I'll… I'll be back as soon as I can."

Without another word, Willow began to descend the steps between aisles as quickly as she could, while taking care not to fall in her high heels. Upon reaching the ground level, she locked eyes with Professor Scotch, who folded his hands before himself with an amused look at the scroll in Willow's hand.

"Ah, Miss Schnee," he began as he brought a hand up to his chin. "A business call more important than history itself, I assume?"

"I'm sorry, Professor," Willow replied as she felt the heat of nearly fifty eyes burning into the small of her back. "I… my father is calling, and…"

"Ah, yes," Professor Scotch interrupted as he waved his hand toward the exit. "Arcturus certainly thinks he runs the _world_, so he may as well run my classroom, as well. Please, feel free. Some days, it feels as though this room was fitted with a revolving door, as it is. I suppose the realities and implications of your father's work don't interest some of you."

What little laughter had broken out at the professor's first comment about Willow's father died out almost immediately, and Willow felt the scroll in her hand fall suddenly still. Her heart froze in panic as she realized that she had missed the call, and she stammered out the most sincere apology she could manage before rushing to the door and pushing through it. Her fingers flew across the screen on autopilot to redial the number as she approached the large glass wall not far from the classroom. The scroll at the other end of the line rang three times before a confident, deep voice echoed within the speaker.

"_Willow?"_

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry," Willow spoke frantically as she wrapped her free arm around her waist. "I was in class, and I couldn't leave quickly enough to get your call. I promise I wasn't trying to ign-"

"_Pumpkin? **Breathe**," _Arcturus Schnee interrupted. Willow did as she was told and heaved a large, satisfying breath through her nose, before expelling it from her mouth. "_Better?_"

"…yes," Willow confirmed as she began to slowly pace back and forth in front of the glass. "May I ask what this call is regarding, Father? Is everything alright?"

"_Actually, that's what I was calling to ask, myself,"_ the man countered. "_Weiland saw quite the interesting report out of Vale City, this morning. A report about you, a friend, and several thieves that made an attempt on one of our larger storefronts in Vale, not far from the Academy."_

Willow thought for a moment that she might drop her scroll as her fingers went numb, and she stopped pacing immediately. "W-Weiland… _saw_ that? Already?"

"_He's my personal attendant, dear,"_ Arcturus reminded in a tone that Willow found strangely calm for the situation. _"His job is to assuage many of my personal worries, and right now, my biggest worry is **you**_**. **_Of course he found out- he's quite good at what he does, after all."_

"He is," Willow agreed as she closed her eyes, as though she was bracing for impact. Several seconds of dead air passed over the line, before Willow couldn't stand the silence any longer. "So… what now?"

"_First, and by far, most importantly, I want to know that you're alright, Willow,"_ Arcturus replied in a comforting voice. "_You weren't hurt, were you?"_

"No, I'm alright," Willow offered quickly. "The training that you arranged for me in fencing and semblance application saved me from suffering any d-"

"_Ah, yes, fencing,"_ Willow's father interrupted, yet again. "_And what, may I ask, were you fencing **with**, Willow? Myrtenaster, perhaps?"_

Yet more silence echoed uncomfortably as Willow weighed her options. In the end, she knew that only one was viable, and choosing any other route would only cause more suffering than what was inevitably coming for her.

"…yes, Daddy…"

A soft groan came over the line, and Willow could practically feel her father's disappointment. "_Oh, Willow, you've **really** done it, now. Your mother and I were both afraid that this very thing would happen, from the moment we enrolled you at Beacon. Without us there to keep an eye on you, I had a feeling that you might actually begin down the path of a huntress, and endanger yourself in the process. You do realize that you're poised to inherit the largest and most important company in all of Remnant, when I retire?"_

"I do," Willow answered. "And I will, even now, but… I feel a _need_ to be here, in the thick of things, and learning what it means to physically work. I want to connect with these people, these… _incredible_ people who have become my friends, even over the course of only a week. They're watching over me, and teaching me, and allowing me to grow in ways that I know will benefit both me, and the Schnee Dust Company in the future. So please… _please_ allow me to do this, and work toward becoming a huntress. And please don't be angry with me for wanting this."

Arcturus was graciously silent throughout his daughter's impassioned speech, though he couldn't help but offer another weary sigh after its conclusion.

"_Pumpkin… I'm not angry. In fact, I'm quite proud of your drive to do what you believe is right… but I value your safety more than anything else in the world, the dust company included. There's that, along with the fact that you **know** how your mother is. When she finds out about this, containing her is going to be a several-man job. She walked the path of a huntress, and saw what horrors it can bring. The experience changed her in ways she doesn't like, and she isn't going to be thrilled to hear that you want to follow in her footsteps. Convincing her to let you do more than listen in on classes won't be easy."_

"But nothing worth doing ever is," Willow reminded. She allowed another pause in the conversation, before trying once more. "…_please_. If you can't convince her, I'll make an attempt personally, when I'm next at home. I really feel like this is my calling, at the moment. I want to be more than a pampered pretty face, and… I've already made friends, here. _Real_ friends, who care about me, and share my passions for righting wrongs. I… they invited me for a 'girls' day out', they offer me to visit their dorms, and it's… unlike anything I've ever experienced, at home. They went out of their way to accept me, when our family has done so much to deserve their hatred. I don't want to lose them."

Arcturus grumbled something incomprehensible over the line, before clearing his throat. _"…alright. Anything for you, Willow. I'm sorry that you haven't had an opportunity for such things before now, but… I understand your feelings, and I'll fight for you. Make the most of your time at Beacon, and allow me to handle the situation at home, and in the Atlesian press._"

"Thank you," Willow replied automatically as she opened her eyes and allowed herself a satisfied smile. She looked over her reflection in the glass window, and found that she was practically glowing. "And… not this weekend, but the next, could I return home to speak to you and Mother? There are some… _things_ I'd like to talk about with the family, in person."

"_Of course. You're welcome home any time,_" Arcturus said. "_We miss you, you know._"

"And I miss you," Willow agreed as the reflection of Raven joined her own in the glass. "Could you spare a transport next Friday night? I _would_ come home this weekend, but one of my friends was hurt in the robbery attempt, and I want to stay and comfort her."

"_Of course, and tell your friend that I hope they make a speedy recovery. You're a good soul, Willow. Better than me, for certain,"_ Arcturus said with a weary sigh. _"I'll arrange for Weiland to pick you up."_

"Thank you again, Daddy," Willow said as she avoided Raven's eyes in the glass. Despite the effort, she was still able to see her friend's brow raise suspiciously in the reflection. "I love you."

_"Love you too, Pumpkin,_" Arcturus replied before ending the call. Willow allowed the scroll to linger beside her ear for a moment, before slowly lowering it back into her skirt pocket.

"…I thought you hated your father," Raven said softly as Willow finally turned to face her. "Given how angry you are about what's happening to the faunus, and the way you talk about changing things up, I figured you two wouldn't get along at all."

"I… _adore_ my father, and my mother, as well," Willow admitted as she drew her other arm up to cross them beneath her chest. "While it's true that he has perpetuated horrible things for the faunus people, and I want him to understand their pain, he's always been an incredible father to me. I don't condone his actions, in regards to the company, but… how can I truly _hate_ him, when he sees me as his little angel? We have a bond that I can't just discard, and he's done his best to shield me from what he believes _must_ be done to keep the S.D.C. in a position of power. He's been subtly encouraging my rebellious tendencies since I was a little girl, and… it's complicated. I'm sorry, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Willow finished with a shrug.

Raven frowned, and walked a short distance to a wrought iron bench set up before the glass wall before sitting down and folding her hands in her lap. Willow joined her silently, and looked out across the walkways visible outside, which were bustling with students.

"I… _hate_ my father," Raven said quietly. "He isn't too far removed from yours, from the sounds of it, but… I can't bring myself to feel like you do. He's shown me affection and showered me in praise, but he treats Qrow like he isn't even family. How can I really respect a man who despises his own son, and my brother? All of the adulation in the world can't make up for that, and so, when he calls _me_ his 'precious little bird'… I don't feel any warmth in my chest. All I feel is rising bile. He doesn't even want to _see_ Qrow again, now that we're here. How else am I supposed to feel about that?"

Willow listened silently as she watched the hanging yellow lanyard bathroom pass twist and sway in Raven's hands as the girl's fingers began to tremble slightly. As Raven's volume rose throughout her ranting, Willow felt as though her heart was threatening to snap in two at the thought of Qrow being so neglected. Suddenly, she moved her hand atop Raven's and pressed down to bring it to rest, earning a confused look from the other girl.

"…I'm sorry," Willow offered lamely. "You don't have to talk about him, if you don't want to. Qrow… _both_ of you, really, are loved here, at Beacon. I know it isn't the same as 'real' family, but try to focus on us while you're here, and take it one step at a time."

"You're right, it isn't the same," Raven agreed. "You're _better_ than any 'real' family," she stated emphatically, her voice hitching suddenly as she choked out the last of her sentence.

"Raven…" Willow began, while softly massaging at her friend's knuckles.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," Raven admitted as she sniffled and wiped feverishly at her eyes with the back of her free hand. "I'm doing my best to hold it together, but things have been so tense and awful lately that I _can't_ put up the usual strong façade right now. I'm _exhausted_, Willow, and I just want to be alone. I appreciate you trying to be there for me and listen, but it's not going to fix the reality of what's going on right now, either here, or at home. I just want to get away, and not deal w-"

Willow interrupted Raven by leaning in for a tight hug, which caught the other girl by complete surprise. Raven paused, paralyzed by the warm embrace of her friend, and found herself unable to even protest before the comforting gesture was over. As Willow broke the hold, Raven felt a small, cold, metallic object on a chain with another plastic, rectangular one slip into her palm, and she looked down in confusion. There in her hand was Willow's student I.D., and the key to her dormitory.

"So do it," Willow offered. "Sleep in my room tonight, and take time to just… find peace, in whatever way you need to, alone. I'll take your place with STRQ, and tell them that you're visiting another friend."

Raven merely stared for a moment, dumbfounded by the gesture. After processing what had just happened, she captured Willow in a hug of her own, and doubled the other girl's strength. Willow squeaked painfully as she felt her ribcage being compressed, and it wasn't long before Raven pulled back and sniffed once again.

"Thank you. _So_ much," Raven said with a sad smile. "I don't think the others would really understand. Maybe Roman, but… I don't know. And don't you _dare_ say Tai."

Willow blinked in confusion, and shook her head softly. "I… quite honestly don't see what everyone else apparently sees going on between you and Taiyang. I mean, yes, he's… rather handsome, and caring… and mature, when needs to be, and empathetic… and just the sort of person who might be able to simply listen, and comfort you as needed," Willow listed off on her fingers, while slowly transitioning into a teasing grin.

"…damn you. And here I thought you had my back on this one," Raven laughed as she stood and teased out a knot in her hair with her fingers. "I should have known better."

"Most likely, yes," Willow agreed as she, too, stood up. "We should get back to class, before Professor Scotch gets angry with us."

"Probably. Before we do, though… you're going back home next weekend? Is everything going to be okay, with you doing legitimate huntress work?" Raven inquired as the pair began to walk.

"I think so, yes. He called to check on me, after hearing the… _media_ version of what happened," Willow explained.

"And when you go back home, and talk to him… are you going to tell him the truth? About Kali?" Raven asked as they reached the door to the classroom.

Willow hesitated with her hand upon the doorknob, before locking eyes with Raven and giving her friend a sharp nod.

"…Kali can tell him herself. She's coming with me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The plot thickens, and also begins to speed up. Time jumps are going to become more numerous and significant after the conclusion of the Legends of Remnant scene in the forest next chapter, and we'll begin hurtling toward summer break at a decent pace. Next update is on Sunday, 12/21, and then we're back to the normal schedule of every Sunday.

**-RD**


	26. Among Giants

"Why would huntsmen and huntresses need a class such as Legends of Remnant?" Professor Ozpin asked. After throwing out the question to the assembled students with a sweeping gesture of his hand, he returned it to rest atop the grip of his cane. The man idly rotated the weapon's tip against the soil of the forest floor as he waited for any of his students to answer, and instead received total silence as several students made subtle efforts to look at each other for ideas. Wind whistled gently through the trees behind the professor as he waited, and he cocked his head while allowing himself a small smirk. His eyes lingered for a moment upon Bartholomew and Yatsuhashi, who stood near the front of the assembled students, before he let them wander over the crowd. Eventually, they settled upon Adam's eye, and the bull faunus looked away almost immediately as the headmaster began to speak once again.

"I expected such a reaction," Professor Ozpin admitted as his smirk turned into a grin. "In fact, the powers that be asked me that very same question over the summer, and I had to defend it while interviewing to take the position of headmaster. I'll admit, even though this has always been my passion, crafting a satisfactory answer to a room of investors was rather difficult… and giving one to all of you may be even more challenging. I won't be particularly offended if any of you believe this class to be a waste of time, at the moment. I've been told as much already, by both the board and more than one student, using less direct language. It would be rather convenient if anyone here could try to justify it for me, before I share my thoughts on the subject."

Nervous laughter broke out amongst the class, and suddenly, it seemed that nearly _everyone_ was avoiding Professor Ozpin's eyes. Adam felt an elbow jab lightly into his side, and quickly looked up and to his left to find Taiyang whispering into his ear.

"I think… Raven might have been one of them," the boy let on. "She _hates_ this class."

"I don't find that surprising," Adam mumbled softly. "Fortunately for her, I don't think Professor Ozpin is the type to hold it against her."

"This is awkward," Jay added in a low voice as he eyed the two. "Adam, can't you think of _anything _to give as an answer? You're good at this sort of thing."

Adam shot Jay a venomous look, before reconsidering the intent behind the Winchester boy's words. Quite suddenly, the faunus raised his hand, and locked his eye on Professor Ozpin's.

"Ah. Adam Taurus," Professor Ozpin said with a knowing smirk. "Quite an interesting coincidence, considering where this conversation is headed next. Please, share your thoughts with the class."

As Adam lowered his hand once again, he abruptly realized three things. First, all eyes in the class were _indeed_ focused upon him, just as he'd told Taiyang that he didn't want them to be at the beginning of the class. Second, he had no premeditated answer, and had let Jay's compliment lure him into a vulnerable position. Finally, he suddenly realized that he found the grass and fallen leaves below _infinitely _more interesting than the headmaster or his classmates, and he resolved to keep his gaze upon them as he fumbled for a coherent and satisfying answer.

"I think… well… legends have to come from somewhere. They don't simply _appear _within the public conscience as some sort of mass delusion, all at once. They're written by people, and when people write, it's usually because they have something to say. Something they want others to consider, directly or indirectly, and interpret into their own experiences. People wouldn't tell stories if those stories didn't have a point, and even the ones that only exist for entertainment have the objective of killing time. But… legends? Legends endure across generations for a reason. Legends inspire people to be better, and give them figures to look up to. At least, from the few that I know, that's the sense I get," Adam finished sheepishly.

Once again, the students took a moment to exchange looks, and unlike in the previous instance, frantic whispers, as well. In the sudden outburst of chatter and scattered nods, Adam felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he jumped at the sensation before looking over to its source.

"…like I said. You've got a way with words," Jay confirmed. "You just keep surprising me."

Adam made a face as he brushed Jay's hand off of his shoulder and returned his attention to the headmaster, who had begun to clap softly. "Don't touch me."

Jay's face fell as he, too, turned to look at the headmaster, just as the man returned both hands to the hilt of his combat cane.

"An articulate and insightful answer, Mister Taurus, as I've come to expect from you. Legends do indeed exist to inspire, and pass on messages to later generations. Inspiration and aspiration both provide a sense of purpose, and bleed through the cultures of human and faunus alike. A hunter without inspiration, drive, and goals to chase can quickly be driven to taking just about _any_ job, so long as the pay is good… and that is what separates a true huntsman or huntress from a simple mercenary. We have an important job to do, and a role to play in society that is rather unique. Fulfilling that role requires fully understanding the culture and values of the people we're pledged to defend, and how those people can relate to us. Legends of Remnant is really about immersing yourselves in shared experiences and understandings that have survived the test of time, and serve as a bridge between us and the people we're meant to protect. So… allow me to conduct a little test of my own, right now," Professor Ozpin stated, before turning away from the class.

"I will admit, given that it is only the second week of classes… I do not yet know all of your names. That being said… I would bet good lien that I can land upon a few them within ten guesses, even among students I've yet to speak to. In fact, I _won't_ use any names of students that I've called upon, and if I do, they won't be counted. I haven't been wrong thus far today, in any other class. Shall we?" the headmaster inquired, his voice full of playful confidence. The students standing behind him began to murmur once again, and a small group of students withdrew a few bills of lien as they began making bets amongst themselves. Adam scratched at the base of one of his horns, and shook his head in annoyance.

"What's he playing at? That sounds almost impossible," Adam muttered.

"I get the feeling there's more to this," Taiyang offered as he folded his arms. "Professor Ozpin seems like a smart guy, and he wouldn't make a statement like that without a solid plan."

"If I call your name, say 'here'. I'll try to get at least five of you. Autumn," Professor Ozpin tried. All of the students began to look wildly throughout the crowd of nearly thirty students, until a shocked, dark-skinned girl with hazel eyes sheepishly raised her hand.

"Uh… here, Professor…"

Professor Ozpin chuckled to himself, and remained facing away from the class. "Winter? Spring?" he tried, only to receive silence as an answer. "Summer, then."

"Here," two girls replied at once. The pair was standing only a few students apart, and both looked at each other in disbelief as Adam, Taiyang, Bartholomew, Yatsuhashi, and Jay did much the same. Neither girl was Summer Rose.

"Three for four. Not bad thus far, wouldn't you say?" Professor Ozpin remarked. "Let's get a bit more specific. After all, this _is_ the city of Vale. Is there a Greta, or even a Gretel in this class? Count that as two guesses, if you'd like."

"…_here_," a small, ram-horned girl replied from the back of the crowd. She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels, avoiding the eyes of the confused students. "And it's… Greta."

"One more, and I remain undefeated. Perhaps a bit more exotic, for added challenge. Is there a Persephone, here? Or, to branch out, a Cyan?" Professor Ozpin waited, only to be met with silence. "Hm. Auburn? No? Then I suppose that leaves with me one final guess. I would bet that _now_, you're all paying close attention to my words, and even the doubters suddenly find this rather interesting. I know some did, in earlier periods," the headmaster teased.

Yet again, the students fell silent, and a palpable tension filled the gathering at the edge of the forest. Professor Ozpin slowly turned, his eyes closed, and a forefinger on the frame of his glasses.

"…_Vulcan_," he said softly, before opening his eyes. A stunned, redheaded boy standing with two of his friends raised his hand, eyes wide as he stared at the professor with his surprise clear upon his face. "And so, I remain undefeated. Can anyone tell me why?"

"…Vulcan was a legendary blacksmith. He appears in several tales and manuscripts from Atlas, and he's thought of as a demigod," Jay offered as he folded his arms across his chest. "His hammer is part of my family's crest. Those other names… I'm guessing they're also from legends? Is that how you knew?"

"Precisely, Mister Winchester," Professor Ozpin praised as he picked his cane up from the grass and approached his students. "As I'm sure you're learning in Professor Scotch's class, the Great War was many things, to many people… but more than anything else, it was a war for freedom. Freedom for the faunus, freedom of expression, and freedom of belief. After the war concluded, a trend began, in which the generations after were often named for legendary figures, artists, colors, and anything else to do with all forms of art and expression. Each of those names is a legend of some sort… and the first four are _global_ legends. Can anyone tell me why?"

Bartholomew raised his hand, and Yatsuhashi nodded in satisfaction as his partner was called to answer. "The legend of the Four Maidens. Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring are among the most popular names for females in all of Remnant, due to the prolific nature of the story. For that same reason, names containing 'Oz', like your own, are also quite common for males, as that is the only portion of the name of the hermit that the maidens visited that was translatable from a long-dead language."

"_Precisely_," Professor Ozpin replied, as he turned around once again and swept his cane out along the tree line. "And believe it or not… the cottage of 'Oz' has long been rumored to have resided somewhere here, within the Emerald Forest. Now, for today's assignment, I need you to pair off. I may not know all of your names just yet, but I _do_ know that there is an odd number of students within this period. Mister Taurus- would you do me the honor of being my partner?"

Adam blinked in surprise at the direct callout, but walked forward to stand at the headmaster's side without hesitation. "I… yes," the boy replied as he moved a hand down to rest upon the hilt of his borrowed katana.

"Very good," Professor Ozpin confirmed as he turned for a final time to face his students. "I would like for you to spend the remainder of the hour within the Emerald Forest. Stroll wherever you would like, and see if you can't find some inspiration of your own amongst these magic-touched trees. Perhaps you'll find nothing at all. Perhaps, when we do this again, later in the year, you'll find something of immeasurable value. Either way… stay on your guard. There are grimm living here, and this _technically_ breaks nearly every rule that the previous headmaster set for first year students. I'll meet you back here to do a head count at the end of the period. Until then, you're on your own."

With one last sagely nod, Professor Ozpin stepped aside, and students began to walk forward in pairs and groups of four. Adam watched silently as Taiyang and Jay disappeared into the tree line together, with Bartholomew and Yatsuhashi heading off in a different direction entirely. Within a minute, Adam found himself alone with the headmaster, who was looking at him expectantly.

"…go ahead, Mister Taurus. I'll follow your lead," the man encouraged with a small nod. "And I wouldn't mind making small talk as we wander. After all, it looks like there's something on your mind."

Adam began to walk, silently at first, and chose a spot in the trees where no other students had set out. Professor Ozpin followed closely behind, the only sound between the two of them the headmaster's cane shifting through blades of grass and impacting the dirt as he walked. Adam kept his gaze forward as he leapt over a fallen tree, and then waited for his professor to catch up.

"I have a _lot_ on my mind, Professor, and it isn't just the events of this past weekend. To start, what did you mean when you said that it was an 'interesting coincidence' that I would answer your question? You never explained yourself to the class," Adam pointed out as he listened to the older man stepping over the obstacle.

"I neglected to do so because the answer isn't _for_ 'the class,' Mister Taurus. That is an explanation that I wanted to give to you, and you alone. Hence, our current partnership," Professor Ozpin pointed out as he joined the faunus' side. "You do not know of any legendary figures that share your name?"

Adam furrowed his brows as he set out once again, weaving through trees and pushing aside branches at a slow pace. "I… can't think of any, no. All I know is that it's the name my parents chose for me before we were separated, down in the mines. I never thought it had any significance… though, now that you mention it, there were two other boys named 'Adam' down there, that I know of. What does it mean?" he asked, as he finally turned his head to look at the other man.

Professor Ozpin lingered just behind Adam as the pair continued on, keeping a few feet between them. In response to the question, he tilted his head slightly downward to let the younger male see his eyes over the rims of his black, circular lenses.

"…it is thought that Adam was the first faunus- the originator of the entire bloodline that would one day lead to the rest of your people. Born a hybrid of human and man, the original Adam was said to possess a myriad of animal traits. Supposedly, Adam was created by The Brothers- the gods of light and darkness, after some terrible cataclysm brought about the ruination of humanity entirely- the same mysterious extinction-level event that we discussed last week," Professor Ozpin explained.

Adam stopped abruptly, his free hand braced upon a nearby tree as he repeated the information within his mind.

"…wait. If Adam was the only faunus, and humanity was destroyed entirely… how did his bloodline carry forward? Did the gods create a partner for him? And why aren't we _all_ faunus, if Adam is the originator of all humanoid life on Remnant?" Adam questioned, his expression one of clear confusion.

"That, I do not know," Professor Ozpin admitted. "It seems that no one does… but perhaps, not _all_ of humanity was destroyed, in that terrible erasure of life. Perhaps The Brothers _did_ create a woman for Adam, and offer him a new chance to repopulate our world. Perhaps the answer is something else entirely, but one thing is abundantly clear to me- the name of 'Adam' has persisted across time for a reason."

Adam took another step forward, only to stop immediately as a nearby crunching sound echoed through the trees. He slipped into a ready stance and shifted his katana behind himself at waist level as he listened, shoulders tense and breath hitched.

"Calm yourself," Professor Ozpin ordered as he rested a hand atop Adam's shoulder. "It may very well be a pair of students. Stay ready, but be cautious. Failure to consider the outcome of your actions could lead to something catastrophic."

"Right. Sorry," Adam offered as he relaxed his stance ever so slightly. "What reason do you think my parents had for naming me, then? Trying to make enough children to populate a planet may be on the minds of several students here, but it isn't exactly my priority."

Professor Ozpin laughed quietly to himself and shook his head while slipping his hand off of Adam's shoulder. "Well played… but no. I think you know exactly what I'm getting at, all joking aside. Adam is an _incredibly_ popular name for male faunus."

"Because their parents want their child to be the one who brings about change and new ideas," Adam finished as the bushes before him parted.

A man-sized, muscular beast covered in shaggy, matted black fur emerged from behind the plants while emitting a low growl. Its head was the skull of a wolf with glowing, sunken yellow eyes and equally effulgent red trails seemingly painted into the dirty, off-white bone. A long line of drool slipped from its lower jaw and begin to dip toward the ground, before breaking off as the creature whipped its head to one side and let out a harsh snarl of warning. The beast raised its hands toward Adam, showing off curved ebony claws nearly half a foot in length.

"…a beowulf," Adam said softly as he took a step backward, his shoulder muscles knotting themselves once again. "I've never fought a grimm before, Professor."

"Perhaps not, but I personally believe Professor Calavera to be much more intimidating than _that_ thing," the headmaster joked as he, too, took a step backward. The man swept his hand out to offer the grimm to Adam, and gave an encouraging nod. "They tend to swing wide and circle clockwise, when not under the direction of an alpha. Be prepared for it to alternate limbs with each swipe, and watch for potential bites."

Adam nodded silently, before rushing forward and drawing his sword into a diagonal slash. The beowulf leapt backward and out of the way before bounding to its left and charging back in. Adam sheathed his blade and drew it once again, exposing two feet of the steel to block and deflect the oncoming claw swipe. Following Professor Ozpin's advice, he tilted the blade to the other side before repeating the process to fend off the grimm's opposite arm. Upon having its attack rebuffed, the beast stepped back with an enraged, guttural noise while Adam sheathed his lightly glowing sword and prepared for the next assault.

"Well done, Mister Taurus. Maintain even breathing, a-"

"Easy for you to say!" Adam interrupted as he kept a death grip on the hilt of his sword. He took a false step forward to try to intimidate his target, only for the beowulf to charge in with an overhead swipe of both claws. Adam was too slow to catch the blow cleanly, and the beast's left claw raked down his shoulder, causing an intense flash of red aura along the entire limb.

"Calm yourself," Professor Ozpin warned as he took up his cane and began to circle the entangled pair. "Losing your cool will only make you more vul-"

"Little busy!" Adam cut in once again as he threw a kick into the grimm's stomach. The large wolf yelped and withdrew its claw from its position locked atop Adam's blade as it stumbled backward. "I can't listen to you and fight at the same time!"

"Then how will you listen to your team, when they need you in more complex engagements?" Professor Ozpin chided as he raised his cane in a ready stance. "Finish it off. Do _not_ let it regain the initiative."

Adam growled along with his opponent as he tried desperately to calm himself. He charged forward for a final time at the headmaster's orders, and watched the beast's limbs for any sign of attack. A moment before the pair clashed again, the beowulf opened its mouth and lunged forward with a bite aimed for Adam's throat. The faunus boy drew his katana as the world around him seemed to slow to a crawl, and all color drained from his surroundings.

In a crimson flash, Adam's blade flew forward and sliced cleanly between the grimm's open jaws. A blade of crackling aura flew forth from the blade of the katana and out the back of the beowulf's mouth, severing the top of its skull from its lower jaw. The beast's body immediately began to disintegrate into fluttering soot as the lights within its eyes were snuffed out, and its mandible crashed softly into the grass below. The upper half of the beast's skull spun several times in the air before joining the portion upon the ground, and then the surrounding forest fell totally silent bar the noise of Adam's tense, ragged breathing. The faunus stood with his blade outstretched to one side, his chest heaving and the tip of his katana jittering unsteadily as his hand shook from sheer adrenaline.

"…a clean killing blow, and not bad at all, for your first solo encounter," Professor Ozpin praised as he slipped his cane up beneath his armpit and offered a few small claps. "However, you need to focus o-"

"I'm sorry," Adam said quickly. "When I fight, I just get overwhelmed, and I start to feel…" the boy trailed off as he once again felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"And that's your entire problem," Professor Ozpin replied softly. "Emotions have no place in combat, _especially_ against the creatures of grimm. Harboring anger, nervousness, and tension like that will only draw more enemies, and empower the ones you're already fighting. You need to be an unfeeling, efficient machine when dispatching your targets, lest your emotions overcome your instincts and training. You'll get there, in time."

Adam made a noise of discomfort as he slipped his katana back into its sheath. "And what if I don't? How would I even go about practicing something like that?"

"It's simple, actually," Professor Ozpin said. "Start by building trust in your team, and believing that they'll have your back in combat. Eventually, you'll learn to place that trust in yourself, as well. Now, collect the upper half of that skull. You wouldn't want to leave behind a trophy of your first victory, would you?"

Adam walked to the fallen bones and bent lower, before scooping up the lifeless skull and examining it carefully. Where glowing red trails once pulsed upon the otherwise dull surface, only deep scour marks remained. The eyes of the beast were entirely hollow, as was the cavity within the structure. Some inexplicable urge made Adam want to try wearing the trophy as a mask, but he refrained, and instead threaded his belt through the eyeholes to affix the skull to the side of his waist.

"A rather big step on your road to becoming a huntsman, and a great personal victory. I'm sure your team will be happy to… see…" the headmaster trailed off, before narrowing his eyes. Without warning, he shoved Adam's chest with more force than the faunus thought his professor capable of generating, and Adam tumbled onto his rear.

"Professor!?" Adam cried, only to scuttle backward through the grass while covering his ears as a shrill, hissing noise unlike any he had ever heard resounded through the trees. He instinctively closed his eye and shrunk back, only for his mouth to fall open as he looked to Professor Ozpin once again. The man stood with his cane wedged vertically inside of the gaping maw of a large, jet-black snake, its glowing red eyes and scarlet markings upon its face denoting it as some sort of colossal grimm. Professor Ozpin's grip upon the center of his cane remained unwavering as he used it to hold the beast's mouth wide open, and its fangs were nearly touching the man's arm.

"Adam? _Stay back_," the professor commanded in an authoritarian voice very much unlike the calm, perpetually amused tone that Adam was used to.

Adam nodded several times in rapid succession before getting to his feet and scrambling backward to hide behind a nearby tree. He watched in awe as Professor Ozpin put up his left hand, and a wispy, ethereal clock materialized in midair. The hands of the device spun rapidly before slowing to a crawl, and the headmaster quickly withdrew his cane from the grimm's mouth. Almost immediately, its jaws began to close at an unnaturally slow speed, as though they were biting through a thick, unseen barrier within the air. Without wasting any time, Professor Ozpin leapt high and crashed a harsh, punishing blow across the grimm snake's snout as the creature seemed to emerge from the pocket of slowed time, and the ghostly clock vanished.

A nervous chill rippled through Adam's chest as he watched his professor land while the snake reeled back in pain and flickered its tongue. "How… Professor, what…"

"Time dilation. My semblance. An incredibly rare gift, and one that Atlesian scientists have spent _decades_ trying to replicate with dust, to no avail," the man said coolly as he pointed his cane up at the serpent in warning. "Remain where you are, and I'll make short work of this beast."

Adam said nothing more as he instinctively put a hand on the grip of his sword. He watched as another white snake's head emerged from the underbrush and raised itself to three times Professor Ozpin's height while using its tongue to taste the air around it.

"_Two_ giant grimm?" Adam asked, his voice shaky. "Professor, do you need me?"

"_One_ giant grimm," the man corrected as he redirected his cane to the newer threat. "And no, Adam. This is a king taijitu, a two-headed snake, and one of the more… disagreeable denizens of the Emerald Forest. I would imagine that you drew it here with your panicked feelings, against that beowulf. Let this be a lesson in how failing to maintain your composure will only compound problems, in the future."

"Yes, sir," Adam replied with a twinge of regret in his tone. The statement was drowned out by another deafening hiss, before the white head of the king taijitu lunged downward and seemed to swallow the headmaster whole. "_Professor!_"

Adam watched in horror as the white portion of the snake remained impacted with the ground, its jaws wide open as its snout was pressed up against the forest floor. Suddenly, the sound of a harsh impact against the top of its skull rang out, and the faunus noticed that the black head wasn't moving, either. More and more impacts resounded off the surrounding trees as the flesh within the beast's white head rattled and shook with unseen impacts all around its skull, before they began to travel and bulge up the grimm's throat. Quite suddenly, the white snake's head burst in a shower of ashes and bone fragments, while the black head twisted and screamed in agony. Professor Ozpin stood resolute where the shattered half of the snake had once been pressed up against the ground, and dispelled the swirling clock glyph rotating within his left hand.

"Not to worry. I'll only be another moment," the man said with a smirk.

The king taijitu provided Professor Ozpin no such time, and lunged in with a series of snapping bites as its destroyed other half writhed in pain. A spray of ashen mist obscured Adam's view of the area, but he watched carefully as the headmaster manifested another clock, though the device appeared around the man's waist in a ring instead of in his hand. As the grimm snake made several efforts to swallow Professor Ozpin whole, the headmaster seemed almost to blink in and out of existence as he weaved between the trees. After an intense series of dodges and countering swipes, Professor Ozpin reappeared just before the snake's head, and thrust his cane once into the flesh between its eyes. Suddenly, the cane became a storm of black, untraceable blows, rattling like a jackhammer against the grimm's exposed flesh and jostling the grimm back and forth as it tried to get away from the impossibly quick rain of strikes. Finally, Professor Ozpin lunged forward with one last powerful strike that shattered the grimm's skull, and the entire snake went up in a cloud of swirling black mist.

Adam swallowed hard as he watched the blackened flakes fall through the canopy of leaves and cling to the nearby trees like tiny peppered moths. He walked slowly to Professor Ozpin's side, where the man was adjusting his glasses and dusting flecks of ash from his fuzzy green coat.

"Professor, that was… you were _incredible_," Adam remarked, his voice full of awe.

"I was _calm_," Professor Ozpin pointed out. "Continue your training with Professor Calavera and try to attend your classes more regularly, and you just might be as efficient, by graduation."

Adam couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the headmaster's words, and he followed along as the older man began to lead a path back through the forest after checking his watch.

"I can only hope so. Will we be partnered again, the next time we come down to the Emerald Forest?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Every so often. I think that it would be beneficial for you to explore with other students, as well, but I'm not opposed to having these talks, here and there," Professor Ozpin clarified.

"Thanks," Adam replied, before clearing his throat. "I only have one other question, really- are you… upset with me, for losing my composure?"

At that, Professor Ozpin stopped, and turned to face Adam with a weary sigh. The man shook his head and offered a kind, if somewhat forced smile. "No, Adam. Not at all. I simply want to help you improve, and I think you'll find that true of every professor in this institution. You have great potential, and I merely hope that you're taking our lessons to heart. The path of a huntsman is long and arduous, but going it alone can make it utterly impossible. Listen to our advice, and it will serve you well. Can you lead us back to the clearing? Class is almost over."

"I think so, yes," Adam confirmed as he set out once again. "And Professor?"

"Yes?" the headmaster asked as he polished the lenses of his glasses upon his coat while following the teen.

"This lesson was one that I _did_ pay attention to. I think I found a source of inspiration in the forest," Adam said with a confident smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was considering taking a break next week, but… meh. Chapter 27 will still come out next Sunday. We're in too deep to put this story on hold, now.

**-RD**


	27. A Bridge Too Close

"And that's when my dad uppercut me in the stomach, right after you told me to text you every night," Roman explained from his place next to Kali upon her bed. The two were clad in only their underwear, while Kali had elected to forgo her bra. "Sorry I didn't respond for a while. I was busy getting the shit beaten out of me and the collar on my shirt stretched. Stupid thing doesn't fit right anymore."

"It's fine," Kali reassured as she traced a finger around Roman's chest. She weaved her fingertip through the scant, wiry little hairs that populated the area in a small patch while giggling softly to herself. "I figured you were dealing with something unpleasant. Hopefully you're feeling a little better, now that you're back home with me."

Roman snorted lightly at the notion. "Yeah… this _is_ home, for me. My real home. Atlas is just… it's the worst place in the world, and not just for faunus. For _anyone_. Sangria Vaso isn't an exception- she's the common denominator in the upper city. In the lower, people are just as selfish, but the haughtiness is replaced by anger and indignation. It's a toxic environment, especially when you're a kid."

"I can imagine," Kali sympathized as she shifted to snuggle into Roman's side. "Menagerie was rough, too, but in a totally different way. If nothing else, I was in control of what went on in my life. Too slow to get to dinner before my sisters, and stuck with the shitty meat? My fault. Too weak or too slow to take down the biggest grimm on a given day, and ended up in last place? My fault. Yeah, things sucked sometimes, but I was in _control_. That's what matters most to me."

Roman furrowed his brows as he listened intently, his hand gently stroking Kali's bare back. He couldn't help but agree with his companion… and feel just how much more toned and noticeable her muscles were than his own.

"I'd trade the cushy Atlesian lifestyle for that kind of freedom any day," Roman said softly. "Maybe I really _should_ just strike out on my own after Beacon and let Dad's little art collection rot. I don't care about peddling oil paintings and smearing logos all over fancy dinnerware for some suits that want the whole world to know their brands."

"What _do_ you care about?" Kali asked as she rested her head atop Roman's shoulder. "Seriously- I'm not asking that from a position of thinking you _don't_ care. I just want to know. What keeps Roman Torchwick up at night, and still will in five years?"

_You_, Roman thought to himself as he shifted atop the wine-red sheets. "…I'm still working on that bit, 'cause right now, it's a lot of things. Freedom's up there on the list, though."

"Freedom," Kali repeated with a soft smile as she traced her hand up and under Roman's chin, before planting a soft kiss upon his cheek. "Freedom of choice, freedom to make your own mistakes, and free love. Sounds like a pretty nice future to me."

"…free love?" Roman asked as he finally dared to give his companion a sidelong look.

"With the people I trust, yeah," Kali explained. "I mean, why not? I'm not looking to be tied down, and I doubt you are, either. The only way I'd even consider it is if there was more to a relationship than I had with anyone else. _Significantly_ more… and probably for a cause."

Roman felt his stomach drop as he realized just where Kali was coming from. He scooted backward to lean back against the headboard as Kali followed, her ears wilting slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, only for two quick knocks to echo from the other side of the door. "I'll get it."

Roman couldn't decide whether the panic of watching Kali merrily prance across the room topless to open the door or his frustration with her attitude about their relationship took priority in the moment. As a result, his voice came out harsher than he had intended, and even more incredulous.

"…without a top on?" he spat as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to pull on his discarded pants.

"People love surprises, and the look on their face will be worth it, especially if it's Adam," Kali teased as she pulled the door open while striking a triumphant pose. "_Kitty titties!"_

An unimpressed and exhausted Raven stood silently in the doorway, her eyes remaining on Kali's face as she stared, unblinking. Without so much as a word, she slowly grabbed the door handle and pulled it closed once again, only for Kali to open it and find the other girl making her way down the hall.

"_Hey!_ Get back here!"

Raven turned, somehow looking even more annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest and stepped into the room. "I could have been Professor Ozpin."

"He already visited," Kali said confidently as she shut the door and stepped aside.

"…or Professor Calavera," Raven tried as she caught sight of Roman's bare chest and raised a hand to block her view as she made her way into the kitchenette.

"We get along pretty well, and she'd probably just ignore it," Kali boasted with a victorious grin as she followed the other girl.

"_Professor Scotch_," Raven seethed.

"…and the bra goes back on," Kali said as she made a disgusted face and retreated to go and find her clothing. "You look like garbage, Raven. What happened?"

Raven grumbled to herself as she withdrew a bottle of water from the fridge and took a quick swig while leaning back into the counter. "I've been worried sick about you. _Both_ of you," she clarified as she gave Roman a conflicted look. "Welcome back to Beacon."

"Glad to be back," Roman confirmed as he pulled on his leopard-print shirt. "Kal filled me in on the whole dust shop situation. It's… absolute bullshit, what you all had to put up with it."

"And what some of us are _still_ putting up with," Kali reminded as she finally got her black tube top back on. "This whole thing is going to make waves for quite a while."

Raven stared momentarily before taking another uneasy sip and running her hand through her plait of hair in a fit of nervous energy. "I.. should warn you, before we get going. Willow's planning to invite you to talk to her dad in Atlas, next weekend. I really don't know if it's a good idea."

"It's not," Roman said quickly as he leaned against the wall by the kitchenette. "Kal, you really sh-"

"I'm going," Kali interrupted, her tone surprisingly serious. "Even if it only does a _little_ bit of good, I'm going. Besides- then, your weekend won't be so miserable, Roman."

Roman wiped a hand down the side of his face and shook his head. "I appreciate the thought, but… have you ever _seen_ Atlas? In person, I mean. It's…"

"A nightmare," Raven offered. "Especially for your people"

"I don't care. I'm going, and I'm not letting anyone stop me," Kali replied with a clear air of finality. "Speaking of- 'before we get going', Raven? I'm not really feeling up to getting stared at in the cafeteria."

Raven sighed and finished off her water before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "That's exactly why Willow _also_ invited us over to her penthouse tonight, for dinner. STRQ and OKRA. She said you don't have to if you don't want to, or if you would rather stay in bed, but the offer is o-"

"Lemme run to the bathroom, and we'll head out," Kali cut in with a grin before making her way out the door and into the hall. Roman watched her go, only to whip his head around as Raven started to speak once again.

"…Kali's looking well. _Much_ better than yesterday," Raven pointed out as she tossed her bottle into the waiting trashcan by the fridge and moved to stand a few feet from Roman. "I get the feeling that has something to do with you."

Roman chuckled and ran a hand through his fringe as he avoided his friend's eyes. The laugh came out hollow and listless, and he knew that Raven took notice. "Maybe… but maybe not as much as you think."

"What makes you say that? It looks like you took my advice and made your feelings pretty clear, given how she answered the door," Raven deadpanned.

"She made_ her_ feelings pretty clear, before I really got the chance," Roman corrected with a sigh. "She's not looking for anything other than the occasional fling, it seems, and I have a feeling I'm not the only one on the list."

Raven grimaced as she thought back through some of her interactions with Kali, and ended by shaking her head. "I'm… sorry, Roman. Maybe things will change over time. Just don't hold your breath, and keep your options open, I guess? I'm not the best at this sort of thing."

"But you tried, and it's appreciated," Roman replied with a shrug. "We'll talk more about this some other time," he insisted as a scrabbling sound impacted the doorknob.

Raven nodded softly as she watched Kali reenter the dorm with a mischievous smirk. "Alright, people, let's move. Don't want to keep anyone waiting."

"No, we don't," Roman agreed as he led the way into the hall.

* * *

Willow tried once again to straighten the couch to be in alignment with the carpet. She moved back to inspect her handiwork, only to find the angle lacking. Qrow stood off to the side, hands in his pockets as he watched, feeling helpless.

"…you know almost all of us were here _yesterday,_ right?" he tried again as he watched his friend shift the furniture for the third time. "And you're sure you don't want any help?"

"No, no, I've got it," Willow insisted. "And… yes, but I want the place to look nice for everyone. Kali and Roman are both likely feeling less than their best, and a little effort toward cleanliness goes a long way."

"Be honest," Adam began from his place upon the opposite-facing couch. "Does Kali _really_ strike you as the type to even notice if the furniture isn't square to the carpet? Or Roman?"

"Roman likely would, yes," Bartholomew offered as he adjusted his glasses. He turned to give Adam a sidelong glance from his place at the opposite end of the couch. "He did grow up in similar conditions to Willow, as you know."

"That's true," Adam admitted as he shifted slightly upon the couch. "Willow?"

"Hm?" the heiress asked as she looked up from her position behind the couch, finally satisfied with its orientation within the room.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but… do you mind if I take my blindfold off for a bit? It itches constantly, but I usually just deal with it. After sweating all day in Free Sparring and Professor Ozpin's class today, though, it's getting unbearable," Adam said, looking rather guilty.

Willow paused to consider Adam's expression. She was keenly aware that both Qrow and Bartholomew were giving her uneasy looks, but she kept her focus forward as she walked back around the couch and sat down upon it.

"In all honesty, I feel like _I_ should be required to ask you to put it back _on_, rather than the reverse… and I wouldn't dare. Go ahead. I can handle it," Willow encouraged. She forced herself to watch as Adam untied the bandanna and placed it into his pocket. The sight of the branded snowflake over his warped flesh brought about a feeling of nausea within her stomach, but she refused to look away. Adam kept his eye upon hers, and offered a nod of appreciation.

"…thanks. Hopefully this week can run more smoothly than the last one. So far, it's going well enough," Adam tried as he looked to the other two males in the room.

"It is," Bartholomew agreed. "But, I'm sure that some sort of crisis, however minor, will arise soon enough. Our teams seem to be a magnet for trouble, and we've left one of our biggest offenders unattended."

Willow blinked as a chill ran up her spine, and she took out her scroll to send a text to Summer.

_How's the cake coming along?_

"You know, I was feeling relatively good about things until _just now_," she said flatly. Within seconds, her scrolled buzzed lightly, and she swiped to unlock the screen. Just as quickly, she brought her other hand up to her face, and took a sharp inhale of frustration.

"Lemme see," Qrow insisted as he made his way around the back of the couch with a dirty smirk. He leaned over as Willow held up the scroll, only to find a picture of Taiyang holding a cake with '_GOOD JOB NOT DYING OVER THE WEEKEND!'_ written across the white frosting in fancy blue icing. Qrow burst out laughing at the sight, and Willow scored a backhand to the center of his chest. "That is _not_ funny!"

"It's a little funny," Qrow protested as he rubbed at his chest before vaulting the couch and landing to sit next to Willow.

Bartholomew raised a brow as Willow turned the scroll to face him, while Adam snorted in amusement at the picture. "Well… something tells me that Kali and Roman will get a kick out of it."

"I suppose, really, that's all that matters," Willow admitted as she turned her scroll back to herself with a defeated smirk. "You all… really are something. Something special."

"Aw. We love you too," Qrow cooed as he pulled out his own scroll, only to find that he'd missed a message. The portrait of a familiar mustached man in a bowler hat greeted him, alongside a simple message.

_Got a job for you and two others that needs doing over the weekend. Good lien, middling risk, 20/20/20/40, my way. Need to know by tonight, or I'm passing it on._

"Care to share with the class?" Bartholomew questioned as he regarded Qrow's sudden shift to a cautious look.

"Huh? It's…" Qrow paused, knowing that to say '_nothing_' would only end up working against him. "…I need to talk to all of you, once the others get here. It's nothing bad, it's just… important."

"Are you in trouble?" Willow asked as she shifted upon the couch to face Qrow completely. "Please, don't hide it from us if you are."

"What? No, no," Qrow reassured as a knock came to the door. He watched Bartholomew get up from the couch and move to answer it, before bringing his eyes back to Willow. "I've just got… a friend, who needs a favor."

"And you need our help to get it done?" Adam questioned as the door opened and Summer capered inside in front of Taiyang.

"We got it! We did _so_ good!" Summer sang with an air of triumph.

"…yeah. Something like that," Qrow agreed before he got off the couch and followed the new arrivals into the kitchen. "Looks even better up close than in the picture."

Taiyang rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I tried to stop her. Well... no I didn't. Not hard enough, apparently."

"_Shocking_," Qrow commented as the cake was deposited upon the countertop. "Either way, it's a nice gesture."

Taiyang paused to watch Summer retreat into the main room and strike up a conversation with Willow before he lowered his voice. "Have you… heard from Raven, at all? She seemed really out of it during Free Sparring. I didn't want to say anything, but…"

"Not yet, no," Qrow replied as he took out his scroll once again and reread the message from Johnathon. "She's got a lot going on right now, and not just here. It's… complicated. Take my advice, and _don't_ talk to her about it, if you want to keep your good standing."

"I w-…" Taiyang paused as he realized what Qrow had said, and raised a brow. "_Don't_ talk about it?"

"You heard me," Qrow warned as another set of footfalls crossed the doorway. The pair of boys watched as Kali led the way into the apartment and then rushed to scoop Adam into a hug.

"_Hey!_" she cried as she squeezed her faunus companion tightly, only to earn a squirming attempt at escape for her efforts. "How were classes?"

"What's… gotten into you!?" Adam questioned as he struggled to break free of his teammate's grasp. "They were fine! We saw each other _this morning!_"

"Yeah, so? I can hug whoever I want," Kali said with authority as she locked onto Willow and leapt for the couch. The Schnee heiress let out a cry as the faunus girl fell into her lap, and the two embraced.

"_Kali!_ Be careful!"

"I can take a hit, aura or no," she teased before planting a kiss upon Willow's cheek. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better. Still kinda garbagy, but better."

"That's… good," Willow encouraged as she leaned away and helped deposit Kali onto the couch beside herself. "And you two?" she asked, as Roman and Raven made their way inside.

"Fine," Roman said quickly, before moving to sit between Bartholomew and Adam as they returned to the couch across from Willow. "Atlas sucked, but Atlas _always_ sucks. You know how it is."

Willow merely nodded, before turning her attention to Raven, who leaned over the back of the couch and crossed her arms just next to Roman's head.

"If I fall asleep halfway through dinner… I will literally murder anyone who takes a marker to my face," she warned with a half-smile.

"If you really do need to sleep, my bed is open to you," Willow offered with a sad smile. "None of us will hold it against you."

"…and ruin the first time all nine of us have really been together, and able to just relax?" Raven asked. "I'll… deal. Been through worse."

"We all appreciate you making the effort," Taiyang added as he returned from the kitchen and began handing out ceramic bowls from a large stack. "But seriously- Willow's right. If you need to crash, then crash. I get the feeling these gatherings are going to become a pretty regular thing, whether it's here, our dorm, or OKRA's."

"Ours, next time," Roman offered as he raised a hand. "Already smuggled alcohol into the dorm, and it's a big risk to get it into faculty housing or to STRQ."

"Oh, _hell_ yes," Kali said with a grin as she rubbed her hands together. Bartholomew let out a heavy sigh as Willow pinched her nose, and then did a quick sweep of the room as she accepted her bowl from Taiyang.

"Wait- where's Qrow?" the heiress asked.

"_Here_," he said exasperatedly as he kept his eyes on his scroll and a string of new messages while walking back into the main room. "Listen, guys… I hate to do this, but my friend's being pushy about things. He's got a job opportunity for some of us, off the books, and wants an answer _tonight_. It's not… strictly _legal_, per se, but it's also not _illegal_. Not really."

The room fell silent as Qrow stopped just before the coffee table. He looked up from his scroll only to immediately catch sight of his sister's eyes boring through him as she regarded him with an expression of fury.

"…what the _hell_ have you gotten yourself into, Qrow?" she seethed.

"Raven, it's not…" he began, only to scratch the back of his head. "…I'm not _entirely_ sure."

"You said he's a friend, did you not?" Willow questioned as she gave Qrow a neutral look. "This penthouse has room for ten, and if something shady_ is_ going on, there's safety in numbers. I think we ordered more than enough food for an extra guest."

Qrow looked around the room to find his friends and teammates showing a mixture of apprehension and intrigue, save for Raven, who still looked furious. He slowly turned his attention back to his scroll, and began to compose a response to the latest message.

"If you're sure. This could be something great, or something awful. Either way… I'll take responsibility."

"You'd better," Raven threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Qrow waited in the antechamber of the faculty building, keeping an eye on his scroll and the path leading up to the glass doors. He reread the conversation with Johnathon once again, and each time his eyes passed over the words, he felt a little more anxious.

_I'm almost there. Be ready_

_I can let you in, but if you're seen, there are going to be questions._

_You didn't forget about my semblance, did you? Give me the name of a student who wouldn't be thought of as suspicious._

_Taiyang Xiao Long. What are you planning?_

Qrow stared down at his question, and the total lack of an answer. He let out a noise of frustration as he mulled over the possibilities in his mind, only to have his focus interrupted by a soft knock upon the side of the door. He looked up to find 'Taiyang' standing on the other side of the glass, wearing a Beacon uniform. The mimicry was almost exact, beyond a few small details in the shape of the face that made the entire disguise feel slightly _off_ to Qrow. After getting over the initial shock, he pulled open the door and stepped aside to let his friend into the building.

"Holy _shit_," Qrow remarked as "Taiyang" dusted off his jacket. "How did you…?"

"It's not _that_ hard to get to student I.D.s, if you know where to look," Johnathon replied with a smirk. "After all, the media managed to do it for your sister, Willow Schnee, and Kali Moonglove, and their staff can't even accurately predict the weather."

Qrow merely shook his head in response and turned to begin walking toward the stairs. "That's not exactly comforting. And change your face, before we head upstairs. The last thing I want is two Taiyangs."

"You don't get along?" Johnathon prodded as he followed the teen up the steps. "I _could_ always try Raven from memory."

Qrow stopped abruptly upon the steps and glared daggers back at Johnathon. "Don't you dare. _She'd_ rip you apart, let alone what I'd do to you."

"Fine, fine, keep your shirt on," Johnathon said lightly as they resumed their ascent. "How are the girls, by the way? If the reports were anything to go by, none of the three had an enjoyable weekend."

"Why do you care? You don't even know them," Qrow grumbled as he continued to climb, only to see Johnathon lagging behind on the platform between staircases.

"Qrow," Johnathon said flatly as his face slowly began to morph back to the features the other boy had become familiar with. Qrow had the decency to pause in his ascent, and turned to offer Johnathon his full attention. "I only work with people I _trust_. Trust generally only develops between friends, and while yes, my line of work is… _shady_, to say the least, that doesn't mean that I'm trying to get one over on you. I'm offering you this because I see potential, both in ability, and personality. I'm actually rather looking forward to meeting your associates, but if you'd like for me to disappear instead, all you need to do is say the word."

Qrow paused as he mulled over the offer, and then let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"…sorry. There's just been a lot going on lately, and I'm not sure how the others are going to react. Some of them are real straight-edge types, and others are already suspicious, including my sister," Qrow explained.

"And they have every reason to be," Johnathon reassured as he put a hand onto Qrow's back and gave it a quick pat. "Now, come on. Let's get the details out into the open, and play the name game."

"Right," Qrow agreed as he led the way up the final stretch of steps and to Willow's door. "Just be honest, and let anyone who isn't interested stay out of it. And for the love of The Brothers, don't put Tai's head back on."

"I'll see what I can do," Johnathon replied with a smirk as Qrow opened the door and led him inside. There within the penthouse were Teams STRQ and OKRA gathered around the coffee table, with some members sitting on the two couches, and others upon the floor. A spread of Mistrali takeout occupied nearly every inch of the table, and each of the hunters in training had a bowl with them containing various mixes of noodles, meats, and rice.

"He's got facial hair. We can't trust him," Summer commented as she raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"…_I _have facial hair!" Qrow remarked with a glower as the girl began to laugh.

"If you want to call it that, sure," Kali teased as she pointed a chopstick at Johnathon. "At least _he_ can actually grow a mustache."

Qrow lightly rubbed at his upper lip and looked off to the side, only to lock eyes with Taiyang, who wore a victorious smirk.

"Now you know how it f-"

"_Shut up_," Qrow snapped as he returned to his spot on the floor and reclaimed his bowl. "And John, you're welcome to whatever you'd like."

"I'm quite fine, thank you," Johnathon insisted as he clapped his hands and looked around the room. "Well then. My name is Johnathon- Johnathon Soleil, but you can call me 'John'. I recognize some of you, but not all- Willow Schnee, you're quite obvious," he said with a nod to the heiress, who returned the gesture. "Raven Branwen, from the recent news."

"Which was wildly inaccurate," Raven added from her place upon the floor next to Qrow.

"It generally is," Johnathon agreed. "Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, I presume?" he gestured to the pair on the couch behind Qrow and Raven as they nodded in kind. "Qrow has told me about you, given that you're on the same team."

"I can't imagine what," Taiyang said cautiously, only to earn an amused chuckle from Johnathon.

"No matter, really. And the rest of you are Team OKRA…?" Johnathon asked as he looked at Kali.

"Kali Moonglove. Notorious criminal, supposedly," she said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Roman Torchwick. Notorious criminal, but only when Kali's involved in the crime," Roman followed up.

"Adam Taurus. I'm… technically a criminal, though not notorious?" the faunus questioned. Johnathon's eyes lingered upon the faunus' face for a moment, his expression neutral as he looked over the snowflake brand.

"Bartholomew Oobleck. Murderer on the run, drug kingpin, illegal dust smuggler, and ladykiller," the team leader finished without missing a beat. No one in the room questioned the statement, though Johnathon had the grace to raise a brow.

"…suddenly, _I'm_ wondering if I should go through with this," the man said as he shook his head. "Though, humor and camaraderie _are_ key to success, in tight situations. That just tells me you work together well, and that's something you'll need. I'm somewhat of an independent contractor, finding and doling out jobs to the unlicensed people skilled and willing enough to take them."

"Question," Raven cut in immediately. "How and why are you getting around the Academy, and giving these jobs out? Why would someone spring for us when licensed huntsmen and huntresses are ready, willing, and insured by the school?"

"Money," Roman answered immediately. "Cheaper to hire us than even a second-year student, since we've got no ground to stand on from which we can hike our price. No insurance, no premium. People in Atlas pull the same shit."

"_Precisely_," Johnathon praised as he began to pace upon the carpet, his hands clasped behind himself. "There's no shortage of people who can't quite afford to post jobs to Beacon, but still need things done. In addition, not everyone is keen to watch some of their offering be absorbed by the Academies, and another percentage go to the government of Vale. Of course, there are also those just trying to save some lien, but aren't we all? I am but a connector of people to what they need, for a price that suits everyone and cuts out the middle man."

"When you put it like that, it honestly doesn't sound so bad," Summer admitted as she swirled her chopsticks throughout her bowl. "Still… where does all of this stand legally?"

"You're concerned about the _legal_ system, given what happened this past weekend?" Adam questioned, only for Summer to make an uncomfortable noise.

The room fell silent, until Bartholomew cleared his throat. "Allow me to be the first to say that, regardless of your good intentions, I'm out. I'd also like to say, as the leader of Team OKRA, with a lot riding on the behavior of my teammates… the three of you are free to do what you would like, in this given situation. I won't stop you."

"And that's a great example of why you're a great leader," Kali offered. "I'm in. Fuck the system."

"Agreed," Adam followed up.

"And so am I, surprising no one," Roman finished.

Bartholomew sighed, and returned his attention to his food. "I had a feeling. STRQ?"

"I'm… with you, man," Taiyang said softly, while keeping his eyes away from Johnathon. "Sorry."

"No offense taken," Johnathon offered. "Miss Rose?"

All eyes turned to Summer as she continued to mix her noodles silently. Taiyang leaned forward slightly upon the couch, his expression grim.

"I'm… in," Summer said hesitantly. "I'm in. I could use the practice, and I like the general idea… _but_ I want the condition that on any job I take, it's for a good cause. People who can't afford an actual huntress, rather than people trying to cheat the system."

"And I'd like to make that very same offer," Willow volunteered. "I'll also work for free, and offer my share to my teammates."

Johnathon quirked a brow and offered the girls a solemn nod. "I'll keep that in mind, and those criteria are certainly workable. Thank you. And that just leaves you, Raven."

Raven cradled her head in her hands and kept her eyes down into her bowl of food as she sighed heavily. "Just… tell us what _this_ job is. Count me in on a case-by-case basis, and I demand to have a spot on this one to make sure my dumbass brother isn't walking into something he can't see."

Johnathon allowed himself a self-assured smirk and nodded softly as he came to a stop. "Excellent. This first task is a rather simple one that could be undertaken Friday night, or any time over the weekend. I have a friend who contacts me regularly in need of a simple transport of a shipment of dust through grimm-infested woods. He's a local business owner named Leonardo Lionheart, and he's looking to transport some crystals to the border of Vale."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What a week for writing. The end of _Chasing Clarity_ will go up soon, and then we'll see a return to _Journal of a Vacuan Vagabond_.

**-RD**


	28. Raising the Stakes

"You're playing with fire."

Jay Winchester looked up from his bowl of soup and raised a brow at the accusation. Hei Xiong sat across from him, arms folded and his cheeseburger still in the foil wrapping provided by the cafeteria.

"I don't follow," Jay said simply before taking another spoonful of clam chowder.

"I believe he is referring to the fact that Robin has been more unpleasant than usual, lately, and you're choosing to spend a significant amount of time with teams other than ours," Yatsuhashi explained from his seat on Jay's left. "Robin made it clear last night that he's noticed, and he isn't amused. While Junior and I aren't so easily offended, I don't think Robin has the ability not to take it personally."

"Exactly," Hei Xiong confirmed. "Not that I'm particularly invested in the future of Winchester Military Technologies, but _you_ should be. Aren't you going home next weekend to check in and take care of some things?"

Jay let out an annoyed snort and dropped his spoon down to rest on the edge of his bowl. "Yeah, I am, and so is Rob. There's some sort of formal party going on for business that our old man thinks would be valuable to attend. Pretty sure the Schnee girl and Torchwick will be there, too."

"All the more reason to be careful," Hei Xiong pointed out. "A company doesn't generally have two presidents, and so far, Robin's been doing what the Winchester name would be more likely to support."

"Being an asshole?" Jay asked without missing a beat as he picked up his utensil once again and blew on a spoonful of soup to cool it. "You've got that right. I have no illusions that my family is made up of nice people. It's just the hand we were dealt."

"If I may," Yatsuhashi began, "have you and your brother always been so tense, even before Beacon? It seems like a rather… unhealthy relationship, at present. Like it's beyond simple sibling rivalry, and something more deeply personal."

Jay paused and slurped another spoonful of soup as he contemplated the question. As he thought, the doors to the cafeteria flung open, and Robin Winchester stomped his way through them to make a beeline to the food service area. The boy's armor was covered in ash, his hair was more unkempt than usual, and he looked utterly exhausted.

"…sometimes, but we're usually… cordial, at least. Every so often, I even like the guy. Brothers are brothers, and brothers fight, but… I still care about him, even on his worst days, and I know he cares about me, even if he'd die before showing that side of himself in front of you two or the rest of the school. Things have been a lot worse since I stopped openly trashing faunus, but this will probably pass in a few days at worst," Jay admitted as he watched his brother disappear from view behind a column.

"Openly," Yatsuhashi emphasized as he folded his arms across the table, the stretch of surface in front of himself bare. "And when it's just the two of you?"

Jay flicked his eyes at Yatsuhashi, his gaze full of annoyance. "I do what I have to do and say what I have to say to keep the peace between us. Besides- I'm still not sure how I actually feel about them. _Any_ of them. A lifetime of conditioning isn't easy to undo, even if Kali and Adam are starting to come around and work with me. Don't forget that I got jumped in the bathroom last week."

Hei Xiong chuckled to himself and shook his head, earning a pair of looks from his teammates. "A _lifetime_. We're 18, not in our 40s. If you wanted to change, you'd change. Doesn't bother me either way, though… and neither do the faunus. People are worth more than their tails, or lack thereof, on the occasion that they're worth something at all. I've met just as many stupid faunus as stupid humans, and just as few intelligent ones of each race. The conflict never really made sense to me."

"Such little faith in people, from both of you," Yatsuhashi accused. "You truly see the majority as not being worth your time? We're huntsmen in training. We're supposed to be in this line of work to _protect_ the majority that are incapable of defending themselves from grimm."

"I'm here for the combat training. Nothing more," Hei Xiong said coldly as he finally got to unwrapping his food. "I have no set path after Beacon, but mercenary work is easy lien, until I figure it out."

"And Rob and I… well… what kind of weapon technology moguls would we make without knowing how best to _use_ weapons?" Jay asked. "Our dad went through a huntsman's academy, and he sent us here to get the same education he did."

Jay jumped in his seat as a tray slammed down into the table on his right side, and Robin flopped into the open chair with just as much force. He let his bladed mace crash to the floor beside him, and immediately started eating his fries.

"Ozpin's insane, taking us out into the Emerald Forest again today. Most of these idiots have no idea what they're doing, but I got some good beowulf kills," Robin boasted, before turning to face Jay with a judgmental look. "So. Where the fuck were _you_ at lunch yesterday? Didn't see you at the giant-ass combined table with STRQ and OKRA."

Jay bristled and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Calavera's workshop. She offers weapon tuning and refinement advice during lunch, and I thought it might be interesting. You had detention during dinner, so we haven't eaten together for a _day_. You'll live."

Robin snorted and shook his head. "You know, Dad isn't gonna be happy to hear that you've been hanging out with that group. Rumor's going around that the Moonglove bitch is a criminal."

"If _any_ of them were actual criminals, they wouldn't be allowed back into Beacon," Hei Xiong said with a roll of his eyes. "Ozpin might be new, but he isn't stupid. Besides- if everything the media said was true, your entire company would be under fire for any number of things."

"Alright, fine. With _faunus_. The point still stands," Robin corrected.

Yatsuhashi shook his head and folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Robin. If you are one day going to be in charge of a mega corporation, you'll need to learn to associate with _all_ sorts of people. That includes those you find to be unsavory. Many of them will find _you_ equally unpleasant, if not more so."

"Unsavory _people_, maybe, but not faunus," Robin countered. "Name me _one_ faunus in charge of a company worth a damn, or even working as a higher up at a company in Atlas. Stay out of shit you don't know about, Yatsu."

"…times are changing," Jay said softly as he shook his head, drawing attention from the rest of his team. "You might be right at the moment, Rob, but by the time _we're_ in charge? Faunus used to be kept in cages and used as slaves. As of this year, the non-Vacuan faunus of Sanus are able to become huntsmen and huntresses. How many years until they start owning more than hole in the wall shops and small businesses, and start breaking out on the global scale? Our generation's kids? Their kids? It's just a question of time, and it's something we're going to have to deal with, like it or not. You can't just pretend that ignoring the faunus is going to make them shrink back and reset things to the way they were two decades ago. What's more important- stepping on tails because Dad is good at it and taught us how, or keeping Winchester Military Technologies on top?"

Robin stared down into his basket of fries for a long while, as the rest of the table waited for him to respond. Eventually, he pushed the fry in his fingers down into his paper cup of ketchup with an undue amount of force and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"You know, Jay… _this_ kind of shit is why you're the leader of JHRY, and I'm not. You're right. I hate it, but you're right," Robin agreed as he popped the soaked fry into his mouth and cracked his knuckles.

It was Yatsuhashi's turn to raise a brow as he leaned in slightly farther over the table, the breastplate of his armor clinking softly against the edge. "So, if you agree with us… what are you going to do about it?"

"What else _can_ I do?" Robin asked as he shook his head. "Guess I've gotta start figuring out how to talk to faunus. One or two of 'em, anyway."

"They're not aliens," Hei Xiong admonished before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "They speak the same language we do. You don't need to learn how to talk to faunus, you need to learn how to talk to _people_ to succeed in business. Or, alternatively, you need to learn how to not be such an abrasive asshole."

Jay expertly hid his smirk behind his spoon as he focused upon his soup, and Robin turned to glare daggers at Hei Xiong.

"Fuck you," the redhead spat.

"I rest my case," Hei Xiong retorted. Robin had the grace to pause, before starting in on his pizza. "If you really think yourself so far above the faunus and most of the other people here, then take up a leadership position. Accomplish something that will make people respect you, and use that newfound respect to turn a new leaf. Otherwise, your father will be hearing about your reputation on campus before Jay's involvement with STRQ and OKRA. To put it in words you might understand- put up, or shut up."

"Junior is really only trying to help," Yatsuhashi offered quickly. "Your reputation at Beacon thus far isn't great, and it's impacting our team. Jay, at least, is starting to win some people over."

"And how are you doing that, exactly?" Robin sneered as he faced his brother once again.

"By not being an asshole, same as Junior said," Jay replied coolly. "Use what talents you've got to make an impression, and do it soon. Otherwise, JHRY's going to become synonymous with toxicity before much longer."

"And what talents would those be, dearest brother?" Robin said mockingly.

"What else? You're good at breaking shit," Jay admitted with a shrug. "Free Sparring. Step up later this week and take down someone with a reputation. Do it right and without coming off like a smug asshat, and it'll go a long way toward impressing people."

"Hm," Robin considered as he rolled a fry back and forth between his thumb and pointer finger. "Guess I'll just wait for Goodwitch to call someone up that seems worth a damn, and then get to work. Maybe this could be fun, after all…"

* * *

"So," Qrow said from his position reclining upon his bed, "I've been thinking."

"_Whoa_," Taiyang said in mock astonishment, pausing his shadow boxing routine. "You didn't blow a blood vessel, did you? I heard the school nurse said you shouldn't think too hard during your physical."

Raven smirked to herself while looking down at her textbook and taking notes. Summer giggled softly from her position laying upon her stomach atop the bed, next to the other girl. Neither of them dared to look at Qrow.

"_Hilarious_," Qrow acknowledged while rolling his eyes and rubbing at the corner of one with his middle finger. "But seriously- one more person's gotta go with Raven and I to transport Leonardo's cargo. Summer, you said you're out unless it's a charity case, and Tai, you're just plain old out entirely. That leaves Kali, Roman, and Adam, since Willow's following Summer's rules and Barty wants nothing to do with this."

"It does," Taiyang confirmed as he went back to throwing a practiced pattern of punches at the air. "Are you asking us for advice on who to bring?"

"There's really only one option," Raven said disinterestedly. "Adam's too green, and even if she's supposedly fully recovered by the weekend… I don't want Kali out in the field so soon, especially in an unsanctioned environment. She's the best fighter on OKRA by _far_, but…"

"…she's also your close friend, and not at her best right now. You don't want her getting hurt," Qrow finished. Raven finally looked up from her textbook to lock eyes with her brother, her expression remaining even. She gave him a small nod and a guilty look before returning to her work with a sigh.

"Problem," Summer pointed out as she raised a finger. "Roman goes home on the weekends. Friday afternoons, actually, so doing the job super early wouldn't even help. He's not an option, despite being your _only_ option."

Taiyang left a punch extended in midair, his eyes widening in realization. "_Shit_. You're right, Summer. What do we do?"

All eyes fell on the blonde, as even Raven looked up to consider him.

"Tai," Qrow began. "Come on, man, we need y-"

"_No_," Taiyang said quickly as he dropped his arm and crossed it with the other atop his chest. "I get that it's not technically 'illegal' for us to do this kind of thing, but it's not going to be looked at favorably if we get caught. I don't know about the rest of you, but skirting the edge of the handbook and pissing off licensed hunters by taking work from them, let alone rubbing Ozpin the wrong way, isn't on my to do list. I'm not budging on this one. Sorry."

"If you don't go, just this once, then Kali will be putting herself in danger," Raven pleaded. "We _can't_ take Adam into the field, with his current lack of control over his semblance."

"And his emotions… and the fact that the first time he's even _seen_ a grimm was last week," Summer added. "Just saying."

"A valid point," Raven agreed as she finally closed her textbook. "Honestly, Qrow and I could get it done alone, but I don't think Johnathon would be happy with us taking on this first job a man down. We need to build trust in this relationship, if we're going to continue working with him."

"Building trust with a hustler," Taiyang mused as he moved to sit beside Qrow. "And here I thought you weren't super into this idea to begin with."

"I'm not," Raven agreed. "But I'm also not about burning bridges before they're even built. Having an ally like John could be valuable. Our only options at this point are you, trying to convince Bartholomew, or taking Kali just after her recovery, _if_ she's even got her aura back by then."

"Not… necessarily," Summer said hesitantly. Qrow sat up and looked across the room at his leader, who was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "We could always invite Jay. He seems to be… not as bad as his brother. He's also been feeling guilty about Adam lately, so we could play _that_ card if we have to in order to convince him to help us out."

"Huh," Qrow replied as he rubbed at his chin. "Yeah, I guess we could, but we don't know anything about his fighting style, or capabilities in the field."

"Do you actually care if he gets roughed up, if he can't _keep_ up? I definitely don't," Raven offered as she returned her gaze to her textbook. "Though, would John be upset that we're bringing in a third team to his little racket?"

"Probably not, considering I dragged OKRA into this all on my own. I can find out, though," Qrow said as he pulled out his scroll. A message from Willow was waiting for him, and he instinctively opened it immediately.

_Are you available? I want to talk about Johnathon. It won't take long._

Qrow typed out a quick affirmative, before sending his question off to his would-be employer. "Willow's coming over. She wants to talk to us about the mission. Good timing, huh?"

"Potentially, but if she's had a change of heart, she should _not_ come with us. I'd sooner take Adam, after seeing her fight over the weekend," Raven pointed out.

"Hey, she isn't _that_ bad," Taiyang protested. "She held her own pretty well against Kali during our first Free Sparring class."

"She did, but she also almost impaled me with shards of ice during the robbery attempt," Raven said with a glower. "She may have some decent combat training, but she isn't used to fighting with a team. This past weekend was also her first field experience, supervised or not."

"Well… let's just wait until she gets here, before worrying about it," Summer suggested as she pushed up off the bed and adjusted herself into a sitting position. "Maybe she's got another idea entirely. No use stressing ourselves about the unknown."

"Speaking of," Qrow started, "it would be convenient if you could see far enough into the future to tell us what she's coming to say. Or who we should take on Saturday, but I know that one's a little out of your reach."

"Well… _actually_…" Summer said, only to earn the attention of her entire team. "About that. Um… I guess I should tell you guys, too, since it's getting more frequent. I'm getting flashes of insight at random intervals. They seem to be from the future. Like… the _far_ future."

The room fell silent, before Taiyang sucked in a breath and tilted his head. "How far are we talkin'?"

"Far enough that you and Qrow both manage legitimate facial hair," Summer said with a cheeky smile.

"…so you've seen a time well past all of our deaths, is what you're saying," Raven snarked as the boys instinctively rubbed different parts of their faces, looking self-conscious. "To be fair, I knew about this, but only that it's happened _once _since you've been at Beacon. It happened again?"

"It happened again this morning, in the shower," Summer confirmed. "I don't know how or why, but I was with Ozpin. He looked a bit older than he does now, and I was… wearing some kind of crown, or tiara, inside of some massive underground chamber. The walls were made out of some kind of precious stones- garnets and rubies, or something like that. The headmaster was looking at me expectantly, like he wanted me to do something with the crown. I can't hear or feel anything intelligible in these premonitions, but… I know that's what he was thinking. I don't know how I know, but I know it's going to happen. Someday."

No one dared to speak as Summer finished her rambling. Finally, Qrow blew out a breath and shook his head before running his hand up through his hair.

"So, what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked. "And what good does that do you? What was your other vision? The one Raven knew about."

"A blonde girl, at Beacon. She was yelling at Raven… but Raven was older," Summer explained quickly. "I could feel a sense of loss and anger coming from the girl. _Fierce_ anger."

"And you're not asking for this?" Taiyang inquired, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. "You're just getting flashes from… _somewhere_, sometime, and you're pretty sure it's the future?"

"That's right," Summer confirmed with a shrug. "They also… hurt a bit, afterward. So, what I'm telling you is, I guess I really _don't_ know what the limits of my semblance are. I could _try_ looking into Saturday, to s-"

"_No_," Raven protested as she put a firm hand on Summer's shoulder. "Whatever's in the process of awakening with your semblance, you shouldn't try to force it, _especially_ if it's causing you physical pain. Didn't you say unlocking it was a slow process? That it was just tingles when something was about to go wrong, before it became short-term prophecies?"

"I did," Summer agreed. "And I'm getting those tingles right now. Willow's here."

Two light knocks came at the door as if on cue, and Taiyang visibly shivered. Qrow leapt off the bed and began heading for the door while waving a hand.

"…let's talk more about this later. Keep it within the team, for now."

Summer nodded as Qrow opened the door, only to find Willow standing in the hallway, wearing her usual long, white evening dress with the slit up one side and deep blue accents.

"Qrow," Willow offered with a nod and soft smile.

"Wil," Qrow replied as he offered the heiress his hand. She regarded the gesture with a bemused smile, before taking his fingers in hers and allowing him to guide her into the dorm.

"Such a gentleman, all of a sudden," Willow mused. "How are all of you?"

"The usual. Just another day of classes," Taiyang offered as he got up and closed the door, while Qrow and Willow stole his seat upon the bed. The blonde settled for leaning against the door and folding his arms instead.

"Something like that, yeah," Summer agreed.

Raven grunted in response, making an uneven gesture with her hand. "I'm still tired, but not as bad as yesterday. What brings you to our dorm?"

"Johnathon," Willow said simply. "He's absolutely a scam artist, unable to be trusted, and likely a horrible person."

Qrow merely laughed at the accusations, and finally let his hand slip from Willow's as he gave her a sidelong glance. "Tell us how you _really_ feel."

"I may not be in charge of the S.D.C. just yet, but I've sat in on enough conference calls and watched enough shaking of hands to be able to spot someone with an ulterior motive," Willow explained. "My father- think of him what you'd like- _is_ good at what he does, and after making a deal or turning someone away, has always taken the time to explain to me what he's thinking, and why things ended the way that they did. He's prepared me for the business world, perhaps better than anyone else on Remnant could have. I may not be the best in combat, but I can make up for it by keeping things relatively straight between us and Johnathon," she finished with an apologetic look at Raven. The other girl avoided her eyes.

Summer shifted upon the bed and nudged shoulders with Raven, causing the other girl to look up once again. "That makes a lot of sense, sure, but how exactly are you going to go about doing that?"

"Simple," Willow replied. "While three of you take on this job for Leonardo… I'll stay behind with Johnathon, to keep an eye on him and feel him out. I'll be able to tell for sure whether or not he's good for his word with one private meeting, and I doubt he'd decline the opportunity to do dinner with a member of the Schnee family, given that he's so focused upon making money."

"Devious," Qrow praised as he lifted his vibrating scroll. His mouth momentarily slipped into a frown, though he quickly masked it and stuffed the device back into his pocket as he turned his attention back to Willow. "You're cute when you're scheming."

Willow blinked in surprise, her cheeks flushing at the compliment. She awkwardly brushed a hand through her bobbed hair before standing from the bed and smoothing out her dress. "Thank you, I suppose. It's the least I can do to help. For now, though, I'm going to go and check in on Kali."

Taiyang shot Qrow a knowing look before pushing off from the surface of the door and moving out of the way as Willow approached.

"It's definitely appreciated. Also, if you're right, and Johnathon turns out to be after something else, here… let the record show that I'm totally entitled to an 'I told you so,' redeemable at my discretion," Taiyang boasted with a smirk.

"You certainly will be," Willow agreed with a smile. "I'll leave you all to it. Good luck, Team STRQ… and feel better, Raven."

The girl in question finally looked over to Willow and offered her a weak smile as the door closed. Immediately afterward, she trained her eyes on her brother, and her mouth tugged into a heavy frown.

"What happened? You got a message you didn't like."

"Yeah, I did," Qrow admitted as Taiyang returned to the bed to sit beside him. "Bringing JHRY in is a no. John doesn't want more than two teams knowing about him, and he said he only let me bring in OKRA and Willow as a special favor, to begin with."

"How magnanimous," Raven mocked. "And manipulative."

"So, now what do we do?" Taiyang asked with a sigh. "I'm still not budging."

"…then I will," Summer said quietly, only to earn looks from her entire team. "I know I said I wouldn't before, but… I let Kali get hurt once, by trusting the police to do what they're supposed to do. I'm not about to let it happen again by trusting _this_ guy to keep his word and play fair."

Raven felt something akin to shame as she watched Summer look up at her and tried to chase away the feeling by shaking her head. "Thank you. Next time, we won't ask you to do this. I promise."

"I know, but it's okay," Summer reassured as she lightly rested her hand atop Raven's. "This is what a leader's supposed to do. We look out for each other, sure, but it's my responsibility to be considerate of all of you, in everything that Team STRQ gets assigned… on or off the record."

"And that's why you're the best," Qrow insisted. "I'm sure Kali would appreciate it, and do the same for you. She's basically family, at this point, and has a lot of respect for us."

* * *

"All I'm saying is, with a little creativity, they could've been _Team SQRT_. C'mon- tell me that's not hilarious, and a huge missed opportunity. Raven would love it," Kali insisted as she nudged her elbow into Roman's side.

Roman rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement despite himself as he kept his eyes on the cobblestone path ahead. The pair walked up to the gates of Beacon Academy, where the black metal bars gleamed subtly in the moonlight.

"Uh-huh. It's a good thing you're not headmaster of an Academy. Everyone would quit once _you_ started assigning them team names," Roman teased as he checked his scroll, finding it to be one in the morning.

"Maybe I will be, someday," Kali offered as she placed her hand in the center of Roman's chest. She ran her hand through the fuzz of his black turtleneck and punctuated her statement by jabbing a finger into his stomach. "And you bet your bony ass that if I get there, I'll be doing my best to form Team JISM, Team GUSH, and Team FUQR from whatever students I'm given."

"And I'm sure the public and the rest of your administration would be _fine_ with that, and not vote to fire you immediately," Roman deadpanned as he checked his pockets and belt for needed equipment. "Now, _focus_. If Barty asks where I am when you get back in, you're going to tell him…"

"…that you're busy getting a chest hair implant."

"_Kali_."

"Your asshole dad called and needed you to meet a potential business partner out in Vale City, for the betterment of the glorious Torchwick Arts and Crafts Empire," Kali replied, adding a bit of dramatic flair to the end of her statement.

Roman blinked and gave his combat cane a twirl before leaning slightly into it as he planted the long end into the cobblestone. "You know, if I ever _do_ take over his shitty little business, I'm absolutely renaming it that. That, or Roman's Finger Paint Emporium."

Kali's ear flicked as she grinned, looking over her teammate's face in the darkness. "You know, I've never thought about it until now- are you even _good_ at art?"

Roman immediately stiffened and pulled slightly at his collar. "I mean… I don't know. I'm better at other things, like kicking ass."

Kali gave Roman an unimpressed look and crossed her arms. "Show me, sometime? I'd like to see what you can do, and it'd probably be fun."

Roman blew out a breath and shook his head. "_Anything's_ fun when you're around, but now's not the time for this. I've got work to do, and you've got lies to spread… probably. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone."

"I still think I should come with you," Kali said as her feline ears flattened to her skull. "You're taking a huge risk doing this alone."

"Yeah, and I'm not taking _more_ risks by dragging you into this, especially after what went down on the weekend. Do you even have your aura back?" Roman questioned as he gave his cane another nervous spin.

Kali looked down at the pathway in silence, before wrinkling her nose. "I could still play lookout. I can see in the dark, you know, and let you know if s-"

"Kal," Roman interrupted. "Get some rest. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I know that isn't really your style, but I don't want you putting yourself in danger. None of us do."

Kali scoffed and shifted her weight to one side as her right ear flicked in annoyance. "Well _yeah_, but rest is… _boring_. That, and don't even pretend you're not doing this for me. I'm not stupid, Roman."

Roman let out a noise of frustration and made his way through the gate, before closing it behind himself and giving Kali an annoyed look through the bars. "If you're not stupid, then _get some rest_. I'll be back before morning, and hopefully without waking anyone. Trust me. I've got this."

"I hope you do," Kali offered before turning and beginning to make her way back toward the Academy. Roman paused to watch her go, before facing the street and beginning to set out at a run.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Lots of crazy shit beginning here, and this story won't be slowing down from it anytime soon. Expect some big developments sooner than later.

**-RD**


	29. For Every Action

Maria Calavera kept her eyes on the screen and her feet crossed atop the coffee table as Glynda Goodwitch looked at her with contempt from across the teachers' lounge. The older woman paid her colleague no mind as she sipped her coffee and watched her headmaster click through several news stations upon the holographic television mounted upon the wall. The other members of the staff spoke in hushed voices as they regarded the screen with unease. Maria was content to sip her coffee in silence, until Peter Port took position upon the couch beside her with his own steaming mug.

"Any idea what this is all about, Maria?" the professor of Grimm Studies asked before taking a quick drink. "It's unusual to have a meeting called before classes begin."

"Unusual, but not unheard of," Maria offered with a shrug. "And no. All I know is that Oz wants us to see something that's going on around Vale City, and it's probably not a good thing."

"Is it _ever_ a good thing, when the media is involved?" Winslow Scotch asked from his position within a recliner. Between the man's mass, mousy brown sweater vest, and limp position, Maria almost thought that he was fusing into the cushions to become one with the furniture.

"It's no use speculating," Glynda snapped. She kept her arms folded and her eyes on the screen as she spoke, though each of the males had the sudden notion that she was upset with them, specifically. Winslow's fears were confirmed as she turned to face him, her eyes narrowed to judgmental slits. "And as a professor of history, I would expect you to see the media as being on the side of the people."

"Being a professor of history is exactly why I _don't_ think that," Winslow countered as he raised his cup at the younger woman. "Fifty lien says that whatever we're about to see, they blame it on faunus, even if none are involved. Not much has changed in the past twenty years. Were you even _born_ yet?"

Glynda opened her mouth to retort, only for Ozpin to turn to face his colleagues as he stepped to the side of the screen. "Don't take that bet, Glynda. Now, pay attention, all of you. I want to make sure you're all aware of what's going on."

Maria leaned forward slightly and set down her mug as she narrowed her eyes at the screen. She brushed a few strands of ebony hair across her forehead as a familiar man wearing a charcoal suit and red tie appeared, shuffling papers as he cleared his throat.

"_Good morning, Vale City… though unfortunately that may be only a formality. It seems we can't go a full week without another robbery downtown, though this time, the criminals struck overnight. We have Amber Ashford on scene and ready to give us an update, as usual. Amber?"_

The sound of frenzied chatter amongst the assembled staff broke out behind the couch as Maria watched Amber's portrait enlarge upon the screen. With a frustrated noise, she raised a hand backwards for silence as Amber began to speak.

"_Enough_, people. You're all worse than the kids," Maria grumbled as she shook her head and returned to her coffee.

"_-tually, it may **not** be a robbery at all," _Amber continued as she began to walk backward. The camera followed her footsteps, showing off a storefront with a single shattered glass window panel, the sign above which read _Vaso Elegance_. Police tape formed a diagonal cross over the unwelcome opening, and shattered glass lay scattered all around the sidewalk. Within the shop itself, more shards of glass, porcelain, and patterned ceramics were visible strewn across the floor, counters, and smashed display cases.

"_Upon interviewing the owner, I've been told that while almost everything in the store has been smashed, nothing has been reported as missing. Unlike the recent attack on the Schnee Dust Company shop only three blocks from this very store, this overnight break-in appears to be an act of targeted vandalism. Damage estimates are currently sitting at upwards of 20,000 lien, and whoever carried out the attack seems to be intimately familiar with the layout of the store. Even merchandise kept in the stockroom was destroyed, though not all of it was broken. I've been told that local law enforcement arrived after a silent alarm went off within the store, though they have no security camera footage and saw nothing of whoever did this. They likely arrived just in time to prevent the total destruction of everything in storage, but this looks like one case that may be up in the air for quite a while."_

"Senseless," Glynda muttered under her breath as she shook her head and pressed two fingers to the center of her forehead. "Why would anyone bother to just destroy a business' foundations here, without taking anything?"

"Spite. Jealousy. Personal revenge. Any number of reasons," Maria offered as she finished her coffee. "The Vaso family's another rich dynasty from Atlas, and given how things have been here lately, I'm not surprised."

"And here it comes," Winslow said with a wave of his hand as Amber began speaking to a heavily made-up woman on the sidewalk outside of the ruined shop.

_"I understand that you were able to see the shop during the break-in, from your apartment window? Can you tell us anything?"_ Amber asked, before the other woman leaned into the microphone.

_"Yeah, I can tell you something, all right. I saw a good deal- it was two people- excuse me- two **faunus** who did this, and I'd bet it's the same ones that hit up the S.D.C. last weekend."_

Amber blinked in surprise as she pulled the microphone back to herself and tilted her head. "_Two faunus? Really? The police thus far suspect someone acting alone, and that the two crimes are not r-"_

_"I'm telling you- two faunus,"_ the woman insisted as she leaned back in while holding up two fingers. "_One even had cat ears, just like they said over the weeke-"_

The holographic television turned off suddenly, and Ozpin stuffed the remote into a pocket upon his coat while giving his faculty a grim look. "I called you all here this morning for three reasons, and I'm going to make this as quick as possible. First, as you know, I have made it my personal mission this inaugural year to foster bonds between our human and faunus students and make a positive impact on species relations. With all that's going on lately, that is… going to be increasingly more difficult to do, especially with seemingly baseless accusations such as the one you just saw being thrown around."

"And I'd put up another fifty lien atop Winslow's that that bloated anchor is going off about the trouble faunus are causing for Vale as we speak," Peter added as Maria rubbed at her temples.

"That supposed _witness_ was anything but," the woman growled. "Given how badly the media covered this past weekend, I'd toss some of my own money into the pot to say that this is all disproven within the month."

Several other professors nodded in agreement as Ozpin raised a hand for silence, while keeping the other atop the head of his cane. "Indeed… and on that note, I want to make it clear that the supposed 'enigmatic feline criminal' that was mentioned in the dust shop robbery is none other than our own Kali Moonglove, a first year student who helped fight _off_ the actual thieves. Several of you already know she won't be in classes this week, but it would be appreciated if any of you could give her some kind words upon her return, or if you should see her in the halls. She could certainly use it. Additionally… though it may seem counterintuitive, given what my first point was, I'd like you all to keep an eye on our Atlesian guests- not just to monitor them for signs of backlash against the faunus, but to support them, as well. We have a Schnee with us. We have two Winchesters, and we have several other students whose families own what could be called big businesses, with outlets in Vale. I cannot help but think that they'll all be on edge and wondering whose business will be the next target of those responsible for these attacks."

Maria stood from her place upon the couch and offered Ozpin a firm nod. "You're right- regardless of our personal feelings about Atlesian monopolies and the children they've brought us, our job is to protect and support them. I'm hoping your final point is a call to action in the city?"

"If it isn't, then _I'll_ make one," Peter insisted as he stood beside Maria. "Clearly, the local authorities are lacking in resources, time, or conviction to protect our citizens. In times like these, it falls to huntsmen to keep an eye out."

Ozpin merely nodded with a muted smirk. "Indeed it is. I'm glad to see you both offering that very same conviction that is so desperately needed in times like these. I'd like to gather volunteers to keep an eye on specific businesses for the next few weeks, on a rotation, if possible. It may also serve as a good opportunity for fieldwork for some of our upperclassmen. I'll be making an announcement in their classes, and anyone here interested should come to my office sometime later today. I'll put together a spreadsheet and begin working out assignments."

Maria offered the headmaster a quick nod, before heading to the door as she struck up a conversation with Peter, who followed. Glynda shivered as she watched several other more experienced professors leave, and jumped slightly as Ozpin put a sudden, gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Glynda. If you would, I'd like you to stop by my office, sometime soon. It's nothing to worry over, but I need to give you some information about your status here at Beacon," the man offered in a gentle tone.

"My… status at Beacon…?" Glynda repeated nervously.

Ozpin's expression became conflicted as he removed his hand from the woman's shoulder. "As I said, nothing at all to worry about, and you can come by at your convenience. No pressure, no rush, and certainly, nothing negative. I'd just like to make sure that we're on the same page, moving forward."

A male professor that Glynda didn't recognize gave her a skeptical look as he moved past her and the headmaster. The sight only caused Glynda's stomach to drop further, and she did her best to shake off the anxious chill that accompanied the feeling.

"I… yes, of course, Headmaster. I'll make a point to visit soon."

Professor Ozpin merely nodded before turning away and walking off to engage in conversation with another professor on the opposite side of the television. Glynda cast her eyes down to the carpet and hastily made her way toward the exit of the room, well aware that most of her colleagues that hadn't yet left had their eyes on her back.

* * *

Roman Torchwick sat alone in the highest row of the stadium seating at the back of the classroom, watching amusedly as other students began to filter into his first period History class. He knew it was only a matter of time before his friends arrived, and he also knew that he had neglected to finish the homework due to be collected. The redheaded boy found that he didn't much care on that particular morning, as his mind was far too preoccupied with more important things. Roman was too busy riding the high of his accomplishments from the previous night, and despite his lack of sleep, felt ready to take on the world. His good mood only intensified as he watched Qrow and Taiyang enter the classroom and begin to approach his row, and he moved the textbooks he had placed upon the seats next to himself onto the counter to afford the pair a place to sit.

"Good morning, ladies," Roman jabbed with a confident smirk as the other boys moved to sit on either side of him.

"No, it's not," Qrow spat as he picked up a textbook and focused his attention on Professor Scotch far below. "If anything, this morning is the worst one yet, and it can go die in a fire."

Roman's good humor immediately subsided as he watched Qrow take a deep, annoyed breath before blowing it out through his nose. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Seen the news yet?" Taiyang asked, his usual joyful lilt entirely absent from his voice as he caught Roman's eyes.

"No, I haven't," Roman admitted as he watched his team leader and Yatsuhashi take two seats down in the front row together. For whatever reason, the pride and satisfaction that Roman expected to feel for his efforts while out on the town failed to manifest and were instead stomped out by a nervous tension.

Taiyang mirrored Qrow's noises and posture as he took his own textbook in hand and pulled his expression into a heavy frown. "Someone went out and broke into Vaso Elegance last night. Smashed up almost everything, set the company back a ton, and now everyone's scared about what's happening in Vale. I mean, robberies and break-ins aren't unheard of, but two in such little time, against two Atlas-based businesses? It's got everyone on edge."

The triumphant feeling that Roman had been expecting returned in a powerful surge, and he lifted his legs to cross upon the countertop in front of himself as he offered Taiyang a cocky smirk.

"Well, good! As an Atlesian- fuck the Vaso family. I've had the displeasure of dealing with their heir apparent several times a month since I started growing hair in weird places, and her entire family's the worst. If you think the Schnees are racist, you ain't seen nothing until you've seen Sangria Vaso with an audience that'll listen to her spout a ton of filth about the faunus. At least the Schnees hold it in while making public appearances," Roman explained as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I'm not surprised, but it's not _their_ racism that matters right now," Qrow warned as he gave Roman a meaningful look. "It's the Vale media's. This entire thing is being blamed on the faunus without any proof, and they're implying that it was Kali, even though they won't show her name or picture."

Roman froze as he kept his eyes forward on Professor Scotch and away from the other boys. "They're _what?_"

"Are you seriously surprised?" Taiyang asked as he shook his head. "This is how it is in Vale- I've seen it since I was a little kid. The only difference between society here and society up where you come from is the angle at which the racists hold their chin. I've been hearing it since I was old enough to understand the kind of venom my dad was spewing constantly."

"Oh, your parents are racist shitbags, too? It's fun, isn't it?" Qrow mused as he flipped pages of his textbook to find the ones Professor Scotch was writing upon the board far below.

"My dad's a good guy otherwise, but yeah. On and on about how every economic problem is on the faunus, how the faunus pushing for rights is ruining our society, how programs for faunus rights are s-"

The conversation of his friends seemed to simply devolve into a buzzing, indecipherable cloud of noise to Roman as he slipped his feet from the counter and leaned forward to clasp his hands between his knees. He stared down at the floor, seeing only red and feeling ready to snap someone's neck as he kept quiet for the remainder of the period.

* * *

Robin Winchester swept his eyes through the assembled first year students as they conversed, waiting for Professor Goodwitch to appear on the massive stage of the auditorium. His eyes lingered upon Teams OKRA and STRQ, minus Kali, who were sitting together as always. He wrung his hand around the handle of his gigantic mace, and his expression twisted into a sneer.

"_Look at them_," the redhead spat as he nodded his head toward the group of seven. Jay Winchester merely breathed a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as his brother continued to stew. "I want a shot at one of the Branwens. I've seen Qrow fight in Grimm Studies, and his sister probably has nothing on him. I could take either one, and probably both at once."

Hei Xiong rolled his eyes at his teammate's boasting and offered a heavy sigh in response. "I wouldn't underestimate that Raven girl, if I were you. It's the calm, collected ones that generally know what they're doing better than anyone else."

"Bullshit," Robin countered with a snort. "If that's the case, then why do I beat your ass every time we spar?"

"Probably because I went to Signal, while you have enough money to have convinced the gods themselves to train you," Hei Xiong offered without even a hint of emotion. "None of us have any idea where Raven's from or where she went before Beacon, but I have a feeling she's a capable fighter from the way she carries herself alone."

"Trying to tell us you've got a little crush?" Robin taunted. "She _does_ have nice thighs."

"_Shut up_," Jay snapped as he elbowed his brother in the side, earning a yelp for his efforts. "He's trying to tell you to stop being an overconfident shitheel, and he's right. None of us have Grimm Studies with her, but I've heard she made an impression on day one strong enough to keep anyone from challenging her. Bide your time and wait for someone you actually know you can beat. This is both _your_ first impression, and our _team's_ first impression in combat for the entire first year class. Don't fuck it up."

"Additionally, tonight may not be your night at all," Yatsuhashi pointed out as he watched Professor Goodwitch take the stage, wheeling the portable aura monitors behind herself. "If no decent matchup presents itself, you would be better served waiting a day or two."

"No, screw that," Robin replied immediately. "This is my night. I can _feel_ it."

"Keep it up, and the only thing you'll be feeling is the floor of the stage," Jay muttered as Professor Goodwitch turned to address the crowd.

"Good evening," the woman began, her posture even stiffer than usual. Her eyes darted around the stands as she surveyed her students, only to end up downcast in the empty space of the floor before all of them. "Students, I deeply regret the need to inform you that… to be quite honest, I am not feeling well tonight, at all. That being said, we have a duty as huntsmen and huntresses in training to push forward and do what we can, even when the situation is suboptimal. Additionally, I know how much many of you enjoy this class, and so, I've decided not to call it off entirely with such little warning. To compromise, there will only be _one_ fight tonight. Volunteers?"

Loud conversation broke out amongst the students in the stands as a few hands went up, along with several weapons. Professor Goodwitch scanned the crowd with tired eyes until noticing the odd sight of a cane being held into the air. She squinted at the wielder before looking down at her attendance list and clearing her throat.

"Mister… Roman Torchwick, is it?"

"_Yeah_," came the scathing reply as Roman stood up, looking furious. "I'm your man."

"There," Robin said with a wicked grin as he raised his mace into the air. "That's _perfect_. I want a shot at that fucking pretty boy. He's obnoxious, the girls all want a piece of him, and h-"

"Are you seeing not his face right now?" Hei Xiong asked plainly as his entire team watched Roman descend the steps between the aisles of other students. "Something's not right."

"Oh, boo hoo, Mister Brushstrokes is having a bad day," Robin mocked as he gave his mace a swirl in the air to attract the professor's attention. "And he's got a _cane_. This is gonna be a joke."

Yatsuhashi shook his head and gave Robin a worried look before turning his eyes to Jay, who was sitting silently with his arms crossed. "Robin… an incensed opponent can be incredibly dangerous. There is a chance that his anger will cause him to fight sloppily, but it could also bring something out that surpasses his normal skill level. Have you seen him fight before?"

"Don't need to have seen him. I could snap his pasty ass in half," Robin boasted as Professor Goodwitch pointed in his direction.

"Robin Winchester," the woman said coldly as Roman made his way on stage and slipped on his wristband.

"_Yes!_" Robin hissed as he stood and began making his way down the steps in a hurry. He didn't see his brother put his face into his hands behind him as he approached the stage.

Roman glared harshly at the Winchester boy as he descended the steps and began muttering to himself while he tightened the aura monitor around his wrist.

"…part of the _fuckin'_ problem…" Roman hissed through clenched teeth as he pulled the strap on the wristband just a bit too tight. He jumped slightly as he felt a pair of cold hands gently take his wrist and readjust the strap, only to find Professor Goodwitch giving him a sad, almost sickly look.

"…Mister Torchwick," she said in a near whisper, "are you certain you should be sparring right now? If you cannot separate your emotions from your battlefield tactics, you'll be putting both yourself and your opponent in unnecessary danger. What's going on?"

Roman actively avoided the woman's eyes as he kept his own glued to his wristband. He waited for her to release his wrist, only to watch the professor cup her hand over the monitor instead. Finally, Roman relented with a heavy sigh and met the woman's eyes with his own.

"…I've got faunus friends, and people like h-"

"And now I understand," Professor Goodwitch interrupted with a soft nod. She gave Roman a weak smile that caught him off guard as he watched Robin strap on his own wristband and begin a series of stretches on the opposite side of the stage. "But you need to try to set it aside. If you _can't_ set it aside, then at least temper your anger into a focused state, rather than a wild one. Can you do that for me, Roman?"

Roman took several deep breaths as he eyed up Robin, and eventually offered his professor a curt nod. "Yeah. I'll hold it in. Didn't know you cared, Teach."

"We all have our masks, young man," Professor Goodwitch replied with a shake of her head. "Just make sure to keep yours on, and mind the rules."

"Mind the rules," Roman repeated as he watched his professor step back into the shadows of the backstage area. "I will if he will."

"Gentlemen," Professor Goodwitch's voice boomed throughout the auditorium. "On your marks- _begin!_"

Roman immediately raised his cane into a blocking stance and strained his arms to deflect a blow that wasn't yet there. Robin charged forward, his eyes narrowed as he let out a spirited battle cry and swung his gigantic bladed mace hard for his opponent's neck. Without missing a beat, Roman slipped down into a sideways split, and several things all seemed to happen at once. Robin anticipated none of them.

As he reached the floor, Roman's semblance engaged, and a sparkling orange cane manifested in midair in the same blocking position that he had held previously. Robin's swing bounced off the phantom manifestation of force and his mace swung wildly backwards as he lost his footing from the sudden shift. As the Winchester boy stumbled to regain his balance, Roman spun his cane around and thrust the tip through an opening in the silver plates of the boy's armor to jab him in the ribs with great force. Robin stumbled backward and clutched his side with a rattling hiss as his aura depleted by a small fraction.

"What the _hell_ was that, you pasty little weasel!?" Robin growled as he hefted his mace back up over his shoulder.

Roman grinned as he rose from his position upon the floor and gave his cane a few mocking twirls. "Wouldn't you like to know. Now, come on, and h-"

Robin gave his opponent no chance to continue talking as he raised his arm. Varnished planks of wood from the stage ripped themselves out of the floor and assembled into a twisted barrier before him. The mass cracked and warped into the shape of a bowled shield that span up to just below Robin's eye level, and once the structure was completed, he broke into another charge around the massive hole in the floor. Roman responded with an early swing, before ducking below Robin's eyesight and moving to slide past his opponent along the polished wood. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled with an orange flare, and his semblance fired off once again.

A repeated blow manifested without any fanfare or glowing canes just behind Robin's makeshift shield, and struck him hard across the stomach. The boy growled in frustration as he whirled, dragging his shield of floating floorboards with him. The gigantic mass of wood swung hard into Roman while he was still prone upon the floor and sent him tumbling backward, only to skid to a stop just before the massive hole. Roman dared to look backward over his shoulder and saw a drop of at least ten feet below the stage, and he bristled as he looked back to Robin. The bigger boy began a slow, menacing approach as he pounded his mace upon the front of his shield and began to speak.

"What, scared of a little drop? Nowhere to run, little painter," Robin taunted.

"Except forward," Roman spat as he got up and started a charge of his own. With incredible speed, he began to rain a series of staccato blows upon Robin's wooden shield. Roman threw out a series of stabs, swings, and kicks, only for Robin to double down on his defense and take a sturdy stance as he caught the series of blows with the overlarge mass of wooden boards. Roman finished by kicking off the shield and jumping to the side, only for Robin to remain still as the entire series of blows began yet again with a dancing, dazzling display of ghostly orange canes in midair. Robin merely focused his attention on turning aside each of the second round of strikes as his shield began to splinter and fall piece by piece to the stage. At the end of the repeated blows, he shook his head at Roman as the other boy gave him an exasperated look.

"You really think I'd just drop my guard, after getting hit twice by that nonsense?" Robin fumed as he let the remaining wood drop to the stage. "I may not be the brightest, but I'm not that stupid, either. You're looking tired, artist."

Roman nervously flicked his unblocked eye to the aura monitors, and found his aura to be halfway depleted, while Robin's was sitting at around two thirds of its capacity. He allowed himself a quick glance up into the stands, only for his heart to miss a beat as he noticed that Kali had joined the rest of OKRA in the audience.

"Tired, maybe, but not too tired for this," Roman insisted as he stood up a bit straighter and pointed his cane at Robin accusingly. "And for the record- yeah. I _do_ think you're stupid enough to be tricked three times in one fight. Let's find out, shall we?"

"Get ready for a hole in one," Robin threatened as he stepped forward, both hands upon his mace. He took a wide swing at Roman, only for the smaller boy to duck the blow and return one of his own. Robin blocked the swipe and then thrust the shaft of his mace outward once again to block the repetition of the blow, only to unbalance himself as none came.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should," Roman said with a grin as he crashed a hard blow into the back of Robin's neck. "Congratulations, dumbass. You played yours-"

As Roman focused his aura to summon a flickering cane to take another shot at Robin's neck, the larger boy planted his forward foot and spun with a golf swing at an upward diagonal. The blow crashed heavily into Roman's stomach with enough force to send him flying clear across the stage and into the wall, just as the ethereal cane smashed across Robin's face due to his new positioning. Robin's forest green aura fizzled out as he slumped forward while breathing hard, at the same time that Roman hit the wall and a pulse of orange energy trailed its way down his body.

"_Draw!_" Professor Goodwitch called as she ran forward to kneel beside Roman. She leaned in closer as the students in the stands went wild with applause and cheers, and she gripped his wrist to check his aura monitor. The boy's reserves were completely depleted, and his breathing was labored and erratic. "Are you alright, Roman?"

"Yeah," Roman insisted as he waved a hand and allowed Professor Goodwitch to help him stand. "Yeah, I'm good. Just gonna be sore. Brothers above, that was one hell of a hit," he hissed as he shivered.

"That it was. You both did incredibly well," Professor Goodwitch praised as she braced an arm around Roman's back and brought him around the hole in the stage. Jay had taken to the stage and was speaking to his brother in a low voice, his expression unreadable. "I'll get to work on fixing the floor, while you go and enjoy your night off. Class dismissed!" she called out to the assembled students.

"Not bad at all," Jay said in a low voice as he clapped his hand against his brother's shoulder. He watched Roman approach with an uncertain glance and spoke once again before pulling back from Robin. "Just stick the landing by not being an asshole."

"Hey. Good fight, I guess," Roman began as he offered his free hand to the larger boy. Robin fought back his immediate urge lay into his opponent, and instead took a deep breath before accepting the hand.

"Yeah. Clever… but next time, I'll have you."

"We'll see about that," Roman remarked as the pair averted their eyes to watch Professor Goodwitch. The professor had busied herself with levitating chunks of wood in some sort of sparkling, bright blue blobs of aura and warping them back into shape. "Still, neither of us has anything on that."

Robin chuckled despite himself and shook his head. "That's why she's a huntress, and we're in training. We'll get there, man. Now, leave me and my team alone. You've got company."

Without another word, Robin turned and joined his brother as they walked off stage. Roman also turned away, only to find Kali waiting just behind him. Almost immediately, her arms were around his shoulders and her face was pressed into the side of his neck.

"_Hey_. You did great."

"And _you_ should be in bed," Roman pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What the hell are you doing down here, Kal?"

"Raven texted me that you were fighting tonight. No way I was gonna miss that, and after seeing the flashy version of your semblance with the glowy canes? It definitely paid off," Kali explained before pulling back and putting a finger to her lips. "Well, that, and… I'm starving."

"…of _course_ you are," Roman replied, feeling somewhere between amused and frustrated. "C'mon. Let's go get dinner with the others. And… I'm sorry about…"

Kali transferred her finger to Roman's lips and gave him a sad look. "I had a feeling that last night would backfire, but… I wasn't about to stop you, either. You tried to get a little revenge for me, and _that's_ the part that counts. You tried, and you did it for me."

"Trying isn't good enough, apparently," Roman groused after Kali removed her finger.

"It is for me," Kali protested as she took Roman's hand. "Now, no more talking about this, lest the others catch on. Let's go and have some fun."

Roman let out a sigh as he began to walk at Kali's side. "I'll try… but no promises."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Deeper and deeper we go, with a pretty huge development set for next week. No brakes from here on out, and we're likely about halfway through Volume 1. Maybe a little less, maybe a little more. We'll see.

Also, as a final note- Roman's semblance will be completely explained in a scene way later on. For now, all that matters is that he has a choice whether to have the sparkling canes show up or not when he's repeating forces with it.

**-RD**


	30. The Other Shoe

Willow kept her eyes straight ahead as she made her way down the sidewalk with Qrow, Raven, and Summer at her sides. The world was tinted slightly amber through her large sunglasses, making the mostly grey and green buildings of Vale City appear to be painted with even darker shades than usual. She kept a hand upon her fancy, snowflake-pattern embroidered purse, and let the other hang loosely around Myrtenaster's hilt at her side. Her V-neck white top of crossing swatches of silk put quite a bit of her modest cleavage on display, while the remainder of her outfit consisted of a light blue pair of pants, flat golden earrings, and golden bracelets around her right wrist. Various passerby let their eyes linger on various parts of her outfit and armament as she passed, and Willow offered nothing but a confident smile to them all.

"These people," Qrow muttered from his position directly on Willow's left. "They're looking at you like you're a piece of meat."

"Good," Willow encouraged as she brushed a few hanging strands of hair from her line of sight. "If I can keep Johnathon's eyes on my chest, his mind will be preoccupied, and his lips may be loose. Money, sex, and good intentions speak volumes, but people in businesses like these only listen to two of the three."

"I don't like it," Qrow protested. "You shouldn't feel the need to put yourself on display just for our sake."

"Maybe she likes dressing provocatively," Raven pointed out as she kept her eyes on the road ahead from her position on Willow's right. "You know, we don't _always_ dress up just for men. It can be empowering."

"And, let's face it- you look great, Willow," Summer encouraged with a grin as she leaned around Raven to face the heiress.

"My thanks," Willow replied as she returned the smaller girl's smile. "It _can_ be fun, from time to time, but… I really don't enjoy being leered at. I'm just used to it."

"For what it's worth, Summer's right- you _do_ look great," Qrow added quickly. He, too, kept facing forward, though he could feel Willow's eyes divert toward him from behind her shades. The heiress merely chuckled softly and turned her grin on Qrow.

"Nice of you to say so. He should be meeting us just up ahead, correct?" Willow inquired.

"Dead ahead, at the table set for four," Raven confirmed as she scanned the seating section of the café on the corner. "I'm guessing the redhead in the slacks with the green silks in his pocket, suit vest, and bowler hat?"

Qrow followed his sister's eyes and made a contemplative noise as he increased his pace to lead the pack. "That's him. He told me he'd use green scarves as a telltale sign. Let me kick things off."

"Wait, where's Leonardo?" Summer whispered as she switched to Willow's other side.

"That's not how this usually works," Willow explained. "John is our middleman for a reason. Leo will likely be waiting for you elsewhere, and probably wants to remain ignorant of whatever shady business Johnathon plans on conducting here."

"_Shocking_," Raven added with a hefty dose of sarcasm. "Be _careful_, Willow."

"This isn't my first rodeo, _Raves_," Willow replied with a confident smirk. The look she got in return was a scandalized and annoyed one as Summer began to giggle uncontrollably. Raven reached around Willow's back to quickly punch Summer in the arm as the trio of girls reached the outdoor seating area, while Qrow approached the table and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, here we are," Qrow said exasperatedly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I take it you'll give us the rundown, and then we're off to the races?"

Johnathon looked up, his expression unreadable and his eyes hidden behind a pair of small, sleek sunglasses. His hair was a deep orange and he had adopted a scruffy goatee for the occasion.

"…that depends entirely on your answer as to why Willow is with you," Johnathon said calmly. "This is a job for three. I don't like surprises, Qrow."

"Then it's a good thing that it isn't Qrow's surprise- it's mine," Willow said calmly as she slipped into the seat across from Johnathon and leaned forward slightly. She set her purse down upon the concrete and folded her arms atop the table as she offered the man a welcoming smile. "I came to talk to you about future business opportunities while my friends run their job for you. I'm interested in discussing what you and I might be able to do for each other."

A tense moment of silence passed as Johnathon held Willow's eyes, and then put an elbow up onto the table to rest his chin in his hand. "_Interesting_. Please, sit," he offered to the members of STRQ as he swept his hand outward to the empty seats around the table. Qrow grabbed a spare chair from the table behind where he was standing and spun it around to fold his arms atop the backrest of the metal frame as he sat down. Summer and Raven were quick to take their places, and the Branwen girl was the first to speak.

"So. Give us the details, your expectations, and any critical information. We'd like to get this done by the end of the night if at all possible, and lay low over the weekend," Raven said as she made a show of checking her nails with a bored expression.

"Straight to the point, eh?" Johnathon mused as he twirled his bowler hat downward and onto the table. Inside of the accessory was a sheet of folded paper, which he plucked from the velvety confines of the hat and offered to Qrow. Johnathon watched as the boy unfolded the large, yellowed paper, before interlacing his fingers as he brought both elbows up onto the table. "There's your map. You'll need it to navigate the dirt roads through the forest, on the way to the port. It's really a simple job- go to my garage, take the van, and drive it to the western edge of Sanus. Leonardo will be waiting for you there, and he will take care of the transport from this continent across the sea to Vacuo."

"And the only reason you need us is because of grimm between here and there?" Summer questioned. She kept a tight grip upon Pearl Phoenix as it rested across her lap.

"Correct, my dear," Johnathon confirmed. "The port you're all traveling to isn't officially marked on commercial maps… nor is it so much a 'port' as a cobbled-together dock used to move specialized goods without attracting attention. Moving such a large quantity of dust via land and crossing the Vacuan border with it wouldn't be easy… so Leo wants to do it by sea. This is hardly the first time he's called upon me for this exact arrangement."

"…there's more to it than that," Raven cut in hastily. "If we're driving a truck full of dust through grimm-infested woods, that means we can't let them lay a claw upon the cargo. If they do, it could react and explode, if it's jostled too much. We can't let _any_ grimm get at the vehicle."

"Which is why the pay is quite good, if I do say so myself," Johnathon boasted. "You're looking at 1,000 lien each, upon your return and confirmation from Leo that he has the goods."

"A.. _thousand?_" Summer questioned as her eyes grew wide. "That's…"

"…the kind of money you pay when _goliaths_ are involved," Qrow said quickly. "What kind of grimm are we talkin'? What's been sighted in the area?"

"All sorts, goliaths included, albeit rarely," Johnathon admitted. "It's more a problem of _volume_ than threat level, most times. Expect packs of beowulves, pairs of deathstalkers, a king taijitu here and there. Can you handle that? If not, I can always contact one of my regu-"

"We can," Raven answered immediately. "We won't let you down. Where's the truck?"

"Hasty, hasty," Johnathon admonished as he withdrew a pair of keys from his pocket. "Who's driving?"

Summer raised a hand, and then caught the flying keys as they sailed over the table. "I'm the only one with a driver's license, and my dad always told me to never break multiple laws at the same time. Lower chance of getting caught, that way."

"Your father's a smart man," Johnathon replied with a smirk. "Garage is on East 3rd. The van's cargo hold has six inch thick steel walls, and it's already packed tightly with your charge. There's food and water in the back seat for you all. Round trip, without accounting for grimm, should be about six hours. I'll be expecting an update when you arrive at the port."

"You'll get it," Qrow promised as he stood from the table. The other two followed his motion, and he made a beckoning gesture with his arm. "Alright, come on, Team… Square, I guess? We don't have a 'T' right now…"

"Does it _really_ matter?" Raven grumbled as she folded her arms.

"It _really_ does. Alright, Team SQR, let's roll!" Summer called as she twirled the keys around her finger before offering her temporary employer a wave. "Bye, John!"

"Goodbye, and good luck," Johnathon replied as he offered the girl a salute. He and Willow watched in silence as the trio departed. Johnathon let out a deep chuckle as they disappeared from sight, and then turned his attention to Willow. "This isn't a business meeting. You don't trust me at _all_, do you?"

Willow kept a poker face as she returned Johnathon's stare, both of their eyes hidden behind dark lenses. She spoke in a tone devoid entirely of emotion as she crossed her legs under the table and leaned back slightly into her chair.

"…if you're so sure, then why would you agree to meet with me in private, especially off-schedule?"

"Simple, Miss Schnee. You intrigue me," Johnathon replied as he began to drum his fingers upon the metallic surface of the table.

Willow couldn't help but roll her eyes, hoping that her dark glasses would hide the gesture from the man across from her. "Really. And why is that?"

"Because if I'm right, then that means you came here to evaluate for yourself whether or not I'm trustworthy, and the only reason that would matter to you, personally, is if you actually _did_ care about Qrow, Raven and Summer," Johnathon answered as he removed his sunglasses and folded them closed to hang from his vest pocket. "That's exactly the opposite behavior I would expect from a Schnee, and seeing that, alongside your insistence of working with me for the sake of charity only, means you're not at all the woman I thought you might be, given your family name. Someone with both means and empathy is someone rare, and most certainly worth talking to and getting to know. Provided that you're mentally measuring me against every swindler, asshole, ne'er-do-well, and shark you've met in Atlas, I would wager a guess that you and I might have some things in common."

Willow kept a close watch on Johnathon's baby blue eyes from the moment they were revealed and noticed that they remained on her face throughout his entire explanation. Slowly, she lifted her hands to remove her own sunglasses, and then deposited them gently upon the tabletop as she returned his gaze.

"…at least part of that is a fair assessment. Perhaps all of it," Willow admitted before she allowed herself to heave a sigh and avert her eyes to the discarded hat upon the table. "They're good people. They've been _incredible_ to me, while most others at Beacon see only my surname and lien. I can see already that you're a smart man, John… but even figuring all that out, I don't yet know if you're trustworthy. I _do_ know that I won't allow you to screw them over."

Johnathon raised his hands in mock surrender and offered a nod. "Fair enough. What can I do to assuage your fears? My dealings are shady by their very nature, and I very much doubt that that can change. I can, however, answer any questions you might have candidly, so long as they don't compromise any of my clients. Are you hungry? Lunch is on me."

"I'm not," Willow answered quickly as she shook her head. "If anything, I feel a little sick. I appreciate your offer to be forthright, but I'm honestly not even sure what I would ask. I had planned to offer you some sort of nebulous deal to see how you negotiate business tactics, but… I'm a terrible liar, and you saw through me immediately."

"Unfortunately, you'll need to learn in time, otherwise inheriting your family's empire is going to be even more challenging than it already would be," Johnathon pointed out.

"I refuse to accept that," Willow denied as she gave Johnathon an upset look. "_If_ I agree to take the company in the future, I'm going to make some big changes, and I'm going to fix the injustices against the faunus that my father is perpetuating. I'm not going to take the easy road. I wouldn't be working to become a huntress if I wanted to live in comfort."

"No. No, I suppose you wouldn't," Johnathon agreed as he snatched his hat from atop the table and placed it back upon his head. "Well, if you're not in the mood to eat, and you need some time to think on what to ask, would you like to accompany me for a walk around the city? Have you seen downtown Vale, yet?"

"Briefly, though not under the best circumstances," Willow admitted as she followed suit and stood. "And… sure. I have no concrete plans."

Johnathon smiled and set out down the sidewalk, as Willow snatched her sunglasses and purse from the table before joining his side. "Neither do I, if I'm completely honest. See? I told you we must have something in common."

Willow couldn't help but roll her eyes once again, though she found herself smiling as she did so.

* * *

"Six," Raven said flatly as she climbed back into the passenger seat of the van.

"What!? Bullshit!" Qrow protested as he crossed his legs atop the back seat just as the vehicle began to move again. "I'm at _four!_"

"…two," Summer said with a sheepish grin as she turned the steering wheel to guide the van back onto the dirt path in the middle of the forest. The vehicle groaned in protest from the weight of its cargo as the tires rattled over the scattered rocks within the leaves and detritus of the forest floor. It picked up speed in short order, and once again began to cruise along the makeshift road.

"Not bad, for your first big outing," Raven praised as she went about cleaning the ash clinging to the blood red blade of her katana. "Honestly, it's not a contest- or it _wouldn't_ be, if Qrow wasn't such a child and could keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm bored, what else do you expect me to do?" the boy griped as he threw an arm up and around one of the headrests attached to the wide back seat.

"You were bored enough to start a kill contest _twenty minutes in?_" Raven questioned as she rolled her eyes. "Don't make excuses."

Qrow's expression soured as he grumbled a string of curses, only for Summer to interrupt his gloomy tirade.

"You know, four _is_ still pretty impressive, for only two attacks on the van thus far. I think you're d-"

Summer cut off her own statement with a worried squeak as a loud noise akin to a gunshot rang out within the forest. The van lurched a bit as a grinding noise started up from beneath the vehicle, and Qrow very nearly fell down into the space between the seats as the vehicle jittered and swerved.

"What the hell!?" he cried out as Summer slammed on the brakes.

Raven took a deep breath through her nose as she closed her eyes, annoyance written all over her features as the vehicle abruptly came to a stop. "Everyone out. We need to check the tires."

Summer's face went pale as realization hit her, and she unclasped her seatbelt as she turned off the engine. "Oh no, you don't really think…?"

"I can almost guarantee it," Qrow spat in anger. "And I can almost guarantee it's _me_."

"_Enough_," Raven snapped as she undid her seatbelt and slid the heavy door of the van aside. "Your attitude will draw more grimm, and we need to remain calm. I know how to repair a tire, if we have a spare."

"You do?" Qrow questioned as he and Summer slipped out of the van and began circling around the back. Summer held the key fob outward and pressed a button to unlock the doors to the cargo hold, as Raven bent over to begin checking each tire.

"Yeah. I do. Thought it might be a useful skill to pick up, so I read some books on automotive repair while we were… at home. I've never _done_ it, but it sounds simple enough. Anything useful back there, Summer?" Raven shouted as she moved around the front of the vehicle to check the tire on the opposite side.

"I… I think so!" the girl called back as she looked over the rear section of the van's interior. Inside were several large, black boxes labeled _Lionheart Luxuries_ in gold lettering, and a square flap in the carpeted floor that was barely visible beneath the cargo. "Looks like we've got a spare tire, and there's a case of tools up near the back seat. Qrow, can you help me move these? They look really heavy…"

Qrow rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh as he pushed off from his position of leaning against the side of the van. He shook his head softly as he made his way back around to Summer, fully aware of his sister's glare upon his back.

"Yeah, of course. Let's do this."

Summer dusted her hands together and cracked her fingers before shaking them out in front of herself as she eyed up the boxes. After taking a quick peek around the open doors to find Raven still crouched near the front of the vehicle, she turned to Qrow and lowered her voice to a sullen whisper.

"…this isn't your fault, semblance or no. Please, cheer up?"

Qrow made a noise of annoyance, before putting his hands upon one of the large boxes and beginning to slide it backward out of the van. "I'll cheer up once we're back on the road. Does that work for you?" he asked as he gently lowered the cargo to the forest floor.

"So long as you stick to i-" Summer gasped sharply as she pulled at her box, only to easily jerk the entire thing backward. The box fell out of the van and spun onto the ground as Summer herself lost her balance and took several steps backward, only to fall into Qrow's chest as he gripped his hands upon her shoulders.

"I thought you needed my help, little miss strongarm," Qrow said lightly as he helped his leader rebalance before letting go of her.

Summer offered Qrow a half smile, before shaking her head. "I thought so, too, but… I think that box is empty. It certainly felt like it."

Qrow blinked and moved back to the open doors of the van. "_Empty?_ Mine definitely wasn't. Why would Leonardo load us down with extra, empty boxes?" The boy put a grip on the box next to Summer's and slid it out of the van, where it fell to the dirt with a hollow _thump_.

"Padding? To look like he has more business? I dunno," Summer admitted with a shrug. "It's kinda weird, isn't it?" she asked as she slid another box out, nearly freeing the trapdoor covering the tire of obstructions.

"Hey!" Raven called from the front of the van. "Bring me the tools! It's the front left tire! I need a lug wrench!"

"Coming!" Summer replied as she continued to pull cases from the back of the van alongside Qrow. "Empty… empty…"

"They're _all_ empty, except the one I started with," Qrow spat as he helped the last case to the ground. "What the hell is this Leo guy trying to pull?"

"Is it Leo… or is it _Johnathon?_" Summer questioned as she climbed halfway into the van to retrieve the toolkit. "I don't like this, Qrow. Something's not right."

"Yeah, you and me both, Su-"

The sound of a bestial roar echoed throughout the trees, followed quickly by that of a sword scraping against its sheath.

"_Seven!_"

"Shit!" Qrow swore as he drew his borrowed, simple sword from the sheath upon his belt and ran toward the front of the car. "Leave the toolkit, and c'mon!"

Summer unslung Pearl Phoenix from her back and extended the shaft without a word before running to follow Qrow. The moment she cleared the rear doors of the van, a pack of what appeared to be three man-sized lupine grimm came into view, with Raven standing menacingly over the fallen skull of a fourth. The beasts weaved in and out of the trees as they circled the Branwen girl, jaws slick with drool and beady yellow eyes gleaming from within their skull headpieces. Gnarled and matted black fur covered their entire bodies save for their claws, each of which were the size of an adult human hand.

"_Beowulves_," Summer whispered through clenched teeth as she and Qrow joined their friend, pressing their backs together. "There may be more in the trees. Stay frosty, everyone."

"Stay frosty?" Qrow questioned. "Since when did you decide to get all military?"

"I'm _supposed_ to be your leader, remember? I can get serious when I need to!" Summer protested.

"We can argue semantics later. One for each of us. Make this quick, so we can fix the vehicle and be on our way," Raven said coldly before charging forward. Qrow sped off at a diagonal to his sister, and Summer tightened her grip upon her staff before rushing toward the tree line to chase down the remaining target.

The beowulf in Summer's sights began to strafe through the trees before hooking its claws around a large oak and using its momentum to fling itself forward. Summer let out a shrill battle cry as she swung Pearl Phoenix with all of her might and scored a direct hit with the orb at the top of the weapon to the flying grimm's stomach. The beowulf fell heavily to the ground and slid a fair distance before digging its claws into the dirt and baring its teeth as it righted itself and snarled at Summer. Without hesitation, the beast broke into another charge, and Summer whirled her weapon to ready the spike at the opposite end.

Just before the two collided, the beast leapt to the side in sync with a call from another unseen grimm. Summer lurched forward momentarily before catching herself and corrected her momentum just in time to catch the beowulf's delayed leaping strike with the shaft of her weapon. The girl tensed her muscles as she dug her boots into the dirt to remain in a deadlock with the grimm. She felt herself slipping backward as the beast leaned in and snapped its jaws near her neck, and so, she dropped Pearl Phoenix down into the dirt.

The grimm fell forward along with the staff, and Summer delivered a swift, hard kick to the side of its head with all of her might. The beast's skull gained a visible crack and it began to writhe in torment, leaving Summer just enough time to slide her weapon out from beneath its grasp. With a massive effort and spirited cry, she swung Pearl Phoenix up and over herself before bringing it down into a heavy overhead smash. The crystal orb at the top of the weapon collided with the grimm's skull in a sharp, sickening _crack_, and the beast's pained roar quickly gave out as it began to fade to ash from the neck down.

"Okay… one down," Summer said quietly to herself as she turned to watch her companions. Qrow had disappeared somewhere into the tree line, while Raven stood far away on the opposite side of the van, dodging swipes and scoring glancing hits on her target as it roared in fury. Seeing no immediate danger, Summer paused and took a deep breath, before closing her eyes as wisps of aura began to seep from beneath her lids.

_Qrow emerged from the woods once again, his sword covered in ash and his hair sweaty and unkempt. He looked from side to side and flashed a grin at Summer, before turning his eyes to his sister. Raven spun and sheathed her saffron blade, before her mechanical sheath rotated and settled upon one of icy cerulean. The fresh blade came out as quickly as the old one went in, and tore through the beast before her, leaving the monster's upper half spinning in midair as it began to dissolve. Quite suddenly, a far larger beowulf with a more intricately patterned skull and large, bony spikes protruding from its arms leapt from the underbrush and sunk its claws into Raven's chest, bringing her to the dirt as it opened its jaws and shot its head forward to close its jagged teeth around her neck._

"_Raven!"_ Summer screamed instinctively as she opened her eyes and broke into a sprint. "_There's an alpha in the bushes!_"

Time seemed to slow from Summer's perspective as she watched Raven bristle while she deflected another claw swipe, only to sheathe her sword. The mechanism inside of the casing began to rotate with a whirring noise, and it was only then that Summer noticed that Qrow was already out in the open and offering her a smile. Summer continued to run back toward the van as quickly as she could, only for her breath to hitch as she watched Raven's sword seemingly jam in its sheath. Raven tugged repeatedly upon the hilt of her katana as she stepped to the side to avoid another swipe from her opponent, only for the bushes immediately to her left to start rustling wildly. Glowing yellow eyes peeked out from within the mound of leaves, and Summer found herself overcome with a feeling of sinking dread.

Unable to form a coherent thought, Summer let out a panicked scream as she realized that she was too far away to save her friend. Qrow had only just started to move as the alpha leapt from its cover, and he, too, let out a yell that Summer couldn't quite understand. Her entire field of vision became encompassed in white as an unfamiliar rush of crackling energy pulsed through her chest. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and put up her staff in a blocking motion, only for everything around her to suddenly change.

An unexpected, incredibly heavy weight pressed down against Summer's staff, and she opened her eyes in surprise. The alpha beowulf was right in front of her, bearing down with its entire body weight as its partner looked around itself in confusion. Summer seized the initiative and pushed back against the beast as hard as she could, before turning her staff within her hands to face the orb to the ground. The alpha followed the motion and moved its arm around the staff to take a swipe at Summer, only for the girl to jab the spiked end of her weapon into its shoulder. The beast roared in pain and backed off as a rather large rock flew into its skull from behind Summer. She turned her head slightly to see Qrow advancing on her position, and Raven sprinting toward them from far behind the van, where Summer had been previously.

"Wh-… what's happening!?" Summer yelled as she whirled her staff and smashed the weighted orb into the shoulder of the second Beowulf as it approached her.

"I don't know!" Qrow yelled back as he engaged the alpha. The boy's swordplay was more than enough to keep the beast at bay, and he sank his blade deep into the grimm's stomach as he ducked beneath a swipe. "You just… _teleported!"_

"I… _what!?_" Summer asked incredulously as she pushed the nozzle atop the crystal ball of her weapon into the beowulf's stomach. She pulled the trigger upon the shaft of Pearl Phoenix, and a gout of flame blasted into the grimm and rapidly spread up its fur. The beast flailed and screamed as it started to disintegrate, leaving only swirling ashes as she turned to face Qrow and the alpha.

"I don't know! Kinda busy!" Qrow replied with a grunt as he drove his sword in deeper, earning a yelp of protest as the alpha swiped for his neck. The boy ducked back and withdrew his sword, leaving Summer space to smash the orb of Pearl Phoenix into the back of its skull. As the beast bent forward, Qrow capitalized on the opportunity to slice his sword clean through the grimm's neck, severing its head and rendering the threat a mere cloud of swirling dust.

Summer leaned forward to catch her breath as she plunged the spiked end of her staff into the ground and braced herself against it. Suddenly, her aura came back up in a shimmering veil of white, though she hadn't been aware that it was missing to begin with. The idea that she had been exposed throughout the entire end of the fight sent a chill down her spine, and the thought of what could have happened distracted her from Raven's hurried footsteps. The feel of her friend's hand upon her shoulder was enough to make Summer jump and shriek in surprise, and she turned her head to find Raven breathing hard and giving her an intense glare.

"Summer… what did you just _do?_ You changed places with me, and you blew your entire aura to do it," Raven explained as she tightened her grip. "I've seen that kind of flashing aura flood over someone several times before, and it's always been when a person unlocks their semblance."

Summer's eyes grew wide as she searched Raven's face for any trace of humor, only to find none. Qrow looked back and forth between the girls and he shivered hard, his voice hesitant and worried.

"…_two_… semblances? Is that even possible?"

Pins and needles trickled up Summer's arms as her mind swirled with conflicting thoughts. Suddenly, she began to wobble as she stood in place. She brought a shaky hand up to her forehead, only to find the surface slick with cold sweat.

"Two…? I don't… feel so good…"

Raven barely managed to catch Summer's limp body with her shoulder as Pearl Phoenix dropped to the forest floor with a dull _thud_. She rebalanced the girl's weight as she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and gave her brother an uncharacteristically worried look.

"Qrow! A little help, here!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So- I'm going to start _trying_ to upload _Arboretum_ updates on Fridays, but I'm going to open the possibility of new chapters going up anywhere between Friday and Sunday. I hate to introduce so much ambiguity, but the story _will_ always update weekly, and it's easier on me to focus on writing this story early in the week rather than scrambling between Thursday and Saturday to get the updates done after I'm exhausted from the week. This also means that one-shots and such will go up later in the week or on the weekends. Most of the time, this will mean earlier _Arboretum _chapters than usual, so… it's a win for everyone? I hope?

**-RD**


	31. Reinforcements

Glynda Goodwitch couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her stomach as the elevator continued to crawl upward within the spire of Beacon Academy. Though she knew that tea would be offered, pleasantries would be exchanged, and reassurances would be made by her superior, the woman had a distinct feeling that none of it would matter. She had never been called to Professor Ozpin's office for any discussion about _herself_, and the phrasing that sparked her summons bothered her greatly. The polished walls of the elevator afforded Glynda a look at her reflection, and she found her expression to be dour, doubtful, and confused. Everything about her face flew against her feelings about her experiences at Beacon in her previous year of employment, and the usually pleasant _ding_ of the elevator's arrival marked the start of a deepened frown, where it would usually make her feel reassured.

The clattering echo of her heels across the floor of Professor Ozpin's office only served to emphasize Glynda's feeling of hollowness. For the first time, the cavernous chamber struck her as lofty and intimidating, rather than open and welcoming. The presence of Maria Calavera in a seat of her own next to Professor Ozpin's only unnerved her further, as did the empty chair set up directly across from the pair of her elders, on the opposite side of the desk. Glynda hesitated several feet from the chair, which caused Maria to extend an open hand toward the seat as she offered a wry smirk.

"Nice and prompt response, rookie. You know what to do, so do it."

Glynda wrinkled her nose at the verbal jab and walked around the seat before lightly sinking into its plush cushion. She folded her hands into her lap and took a deep breath in through her nose, only to let it out as a heavy sigh as she looked at her headmaster. Professor Ozpin had his elbows upon the desk and his finger steepled just before his mouth as he regarded the fledgling professor with an unreadable look. Nearly a full minute passed in silence as the various clocks and gears around the office clicked rhythmically, before the headmaster raised his mouth above his fingertips and spoke in his usual calm, patient tone.

"…good evening, Glynda. How were classes, today?"

"They were fine," the woman replied far too quickly. She took another deep breath and shook her head before tucking an errant strand of flaxen hair behind her ear. "Apologies, Professor. I didn't mean to be so short with you. The upperclassmen behaved as normal in combat training, though by the time I reached the first years, I could really only stand to supervise one fight. Roman Torchwick and Robin Winchester put on quite a show and ended their bout in a draw. After that, I canceled the remainder of the class, as I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry."

"Any particular reason for that? You not feeling well, I mean," Maria inquired as she crossed her legs while putting her feet up onto the edge of Professor Ozpin's desk. Glynda stared coldly at the gesture, before looking down to the floor in frustration.

"…yes. Because of this meeting," she admitted. "Though I may be relatively new to Beacon, this place is my home. These students are my children, whether they would believe or agree with that statement or not. This very office holds many treasured memories of heart to heart conversations that I've had with the previous headmaster. Those talks helped me through what felt like an impossible and overwhelming first year, and I wouldn't be the woman I am today without his help. I'm… worried sick over why I've been called here. If it's to let me go, despite what was said this morning… I'm not sure what I'll do," Glynda finished as her frown deepened.

The elder professors exchanged a look unseen to Glynda, and Maria was quick to slip her boots off the furniture and back down to the floor as she leaned forward.

"Glynda… while I get the feeling you may not like me, I, too learned a lot from Professor Oslo. I was once in your position, and he saw promise in me, despite my struggles as a new professor. It took him far longer to trust me on the same level that we're trusting you today, but I can see similarities in the woman I used to be and the one you are now," Maria offered as Glynda looked up at her.

"And what exactly are you trusting me with?" the younger woman asked as she raised a brow.

"Myself," Professor Ozpin answered simply as he rose from his chair and began to make his way toward the window overlooking the campus, while facing away from Glynda. "In truth, I never left you. The things you told me last year are still fresh within my memory, and I can only hope that you will forgive me for my deception up until this point. I didn't want to place undue pressure upon you right at the start of the new school year."

Glynda felt her breathing quicken as she moved a hand to the armrest of her chair. "I'm not sure I follow."

"And I'm not sure I have the patience for this particular brand of theatrics today, Oz," Maria said with a roll of her eyes. "It's actually pretty simple- Ozpin, the new guy? He's _Oslo_, the former headmaster, by way of some ancient magic. This is your induction into the 'inner circle,' if you want to call it that, and I'm here in case you react badly."

"…you always were good at stealing my thunder, Maria," Professor Ozpin said with a smirk. "What Maria's telling you is true, unbelievable though it may seem. Though, there _is_ another reason she's here, which we'll get to in a moment. For now, simply take some time to let the shock settle in, and to get your questions out."

Glynda simply sat in silence for a moment as her mind buzzed with thoughts, none of which she could verbalize. She stared at Maria for a long while and reasoned that her colleague wouldn't be the type to entertain any sort of lie with such gravity behind it. Glynda opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again before making a second attempt.

"How… when did you… I thought you _died?_" Glynda questioned. "And why do you look so different? So _young?_ And is that cane… I thought it was a replica, a tribute to the former headmaster. Is it actually the original?"

Professor Ozpin chuckled softly as he turned to face the two women once again. "All in due time, Glynda. I promise I will answer all that and more… but first, I can read a room, and I know what you're thinking, Maria," the man said with a grin at his colleague. In contrast, she looked rather annoyed.

"That this is about to get far too sugary and full of tearful hugs for my liking? You're correct, if so. So, allow me to say my part and leave you two to the reunion and explanation. After all, I've already heard it before," Maria grumbled as she stood from her chair and cracked her knuckles. "We need something from you, Glynda. Something that only you can provide, in addition to your silence regarding this situation. In fact, that's the primary reason we're bringing you in on this _now-_ it's an issue that needs to be addressed immediately."

Glynda finally took the initiative to stand herself, and instinctively took a step back. "Provided the explanation for all of this is clear and truthful… you'll have my loyalty. Always," she pledged.

"Good," Maria praised as she took a step closer to Glynda. "We're going to need you to observe the Branwen twins closely during your class and start recording all you can of their matches for us. We have suspicions that those two aren't who they say they are."

Glynda stood her ground and drew in another heavy breath. "And who, might I ask, do you think they are, if not first year students looking to learn like any others?"

"That… is a rather complicated answer," Professor Ozpin began as he returned to his desk and braced a hand atop the surface. "Have you ever heard of a clan calling themselves 'Those Above All'?"

* * *

Willow walked silently beside Johnathon as they continued to make their way down a rather busy sidewalk of Vale City. The setting sun reflected orange light off the windows of the various several story tall buildings, giving some businesses the appearance as though they were burning softly from within. Willow tore her eyes from the third floor windows of an office building and brought them back down to the path ahead as she and Johnathon weaved around a hot dog cart, where several people had formed a queue for food.

"So, Miss Schnee," Johnathon said, earning the heiress' attention once again. "As honesty seems to be the order of the day, what do you think of Vale, thus far? Quite different from Atlas, I'd imagine."

Willow offered her companion a tight-lipped, somewhat sad smile as they continued on past the line of people. "It's… something I'm having trouble putting into words, but I can certainly say it's an overall positive impression, _especially_ when compared to Atlas."

"Take your time," Johnathon encouraged. "Though, if I may- from a firsthand account, what _is_ Atlas like? The upper city, specifically- how is it different walking those streets, compared to this?"

"_Much_ sparser than Vale," Willow replied immediately.

"Really?" Johnathon asked as he raised his brows. "I'd have thought it would be practically impossible to simply stroll down through the shopping districts with any efficiency."

"Quite the opposite," Willow let on with a shake of her head and a snort of disgust. "_Walking_ through those districts is the only efficient way to do it- up there, the majority think they're too _good_ for sidewalks, and far above mingling with whatever common folk might be trying to hawk their goods upon the streets. Nearly everyone owns expensive, gaudy, dust-burning vehicles that make the roads themselves almost impossible to drive. Those of the so-called elite class would rather have personal assistants fly private helicopters two blocks than sit in traffic or dare to _walk_. The only ones on the sidewalks are those barely scraping together the lien to remain on the upper half, or those forced to perform manual labor up there by their jobs in the lower."

It was Johnathon's turn to shake his head as he chuckled. "Sounds to me like there's opportunity for those who _would_ be willing to walk and take the paths less traveled. Is lien really such a non-issue that private helicopters are viable for a significant number of residents of the upper city?"

"To the point where the Atlas military has had to use gravity dust powered floating signs designating no-fly zones to allow them to section off training and transport airspace. The skies are almost as clogged as the streets, some days," Willow explained with a sigh. "And those that take the airways spend their time looking down at those who don't, both literally and not."

"Incredible," Johnathon remarked in an impressed tone. "It sounds like an entirely different world. It also explains a lot about the people there and the attitudes they carry with them, if what I've heard is to be believed."

"It probably is," Willow said nonchalantly as they rounded a corner. Beacon Academy came into view in the distance, and Willow fixed her eyes upon the central spire. "The reputation that the residents have is certainly earned, for the most part… but I could say the same about you, and the other residents of Vale."

"Is that so?" Johnathon asked flatly. "In what way?"

"Things are so much more intimate and friendly, here. People smile as I pass, whether or not I know them. Despite being a large city, it feels almost like a community, and I get the sense that the people of Vale are simply trying to get by, and for the most part, willing to help each other do it," Willow explained as the sidewalk began to ramp upward. "There's an honesty in the camaraderie here, both in the city, and at Beacon. It's a similar feeling I get from you, thus far. Maybe not everything about you is strictly honest in and of itself, but the overall goal of survival and forward progress for _everyone_ seems to be. In Atlas… deals are made, hands are shaken, and that integrity is all but gone. I like it better here."

"Well put," Johnathon praised as he rubbed at his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "An accurate assessment… and precisely why I'd like to travel to Atlas, sometime. I think there truly is opportunity for change up there, but it needs to be initiated by someone with the right sort of hustle. A drive, an initiative, an inner fire that could change all of those backdoor deals and champagne-fueled parties into something that benefits the greater good, rather than the greater greed. I believe that Atlas could very easily become like Vale, with the right men and women in charge."

"For once, I'll have to disagree with you," Willow lamented as they approached the tall gates of the school. The heiress pushed through the entranceway and held the heavy metal door for Johnathon, who followed her inside and onto the grounds. "It can't be _someone_\- it has to be multiple people. A _significant_ amount of people, and I want to be directly involved. That's my ultimate goal."

"…alright, I'll give you that," Johnathon agreed. "But it can start small. It can start with _you_, and your team. Summer seems willing enough to help those in need, be it the disadvantaged through her work for me, or the citizens of Vale with her team. I don't know the rest well at all beyond Qrow, really, but he seems to have his head in the right place as well. Why not discuss your thoughts with them? Even if they don't outright devote themselves to the cause, they might offer perspectives you wouldn't otherwise think about on your own."

"I will, in time," Willow confirmed. She began down a cobblestone path toward a large, glittering lake on the eastern side of the campus, and Johnathon followed along at her side. "But what about you? What's your endgame? Why do all of this, and where do you want to end up, John? I can't imagine someone as crafty and insightful as you staying here forever and running such a small racket to undercut the government of Vale."

Johnathon smirked at the girl's words and put his hands into his pockets. "Oh, no, not at all. My sights are set firmly upon Atlas _as_ my endgame, truth be told. In time, I'd like to take my little operation there, and work to undercut _that_ city instead- the upper half, of course, while providing for the lower, if at all possible. The biggest obstacle is _getting_ there and getting a foot in the door. Establishing myself as a hustler in Vale wasn't exactly easy. Establishing myself as the same in Upper Atlas? If done without careful planning and inside information, it could be outright impossible."

Willow stayed quiet for several minutes as she walked beside Johnathon. The pair eventually made their way to a bench at the edge of the lake and sat beside each other as they looked out over the water. The surface seemed almost to smolder in the setting sun as oranges and purples mixed within the dark waters.

"…what if it could be laughably easy, instead?" Willow asked as she turned her head to look at Johnathon.

"…go on," Johnathon replied as he draped an arm around the back of the bench.

"Next weekend, Kali, Roman, and I are headed to Atlas," Willow began. "Join us. Disguise yourself, and I'll introduce you to some of the major players as a friend of mine from Beacon. We'll look for potential vulnerabilities, scope out who deserves to be undercut, and begin laying the groundwork for your eventual move up to Atlas. All it would take is a single party for you to see what you'll be dealing with and begin to formulate strategies for survival."

Johnathon looked rather stunned for all of a second before his expression shifted to a mischievous grin. "My dear, I would love nothing more. Perhaps you and I will be making a deal today after all."

* * *

"Yeah. Dropoff was smooth, no real issues to report," Qrow said as he pressed the back of his hand to Summer's forehead once again while speaking down into his scroll as it rested upon the seat next to him. The girl's flesh was clammy and cool to his touch, and her head felt oddly heavy within Qrow's lap. "We took care of some grimm, and Leonardo seemed happy with the goods. We're out in the woods now, and it's been strangely quiet thus far. We should be back in two hours, at most."

A crackly, familiar voice came over the line, echoing around the van.

"_Good, good. I'm actually on your campus, at the moment- Willow and I had a conversation that lasted for far longer than I anticipated. Maybe I'll wait for you here. It's rather nice, by the lake."_

A pang of jealousy lanced through Qrow's chest with a degree of intensity that caught him by surprise. He saw Raven's eyes boring through him in the rearview mirror as he scowled, but he kept his tone even and amicable.

"Yeah, sure. We'll give you a full report once we get in, but there isn't really much else to say just yet, and I'm sure we'll have at least a few more rounds of grimm to handle on our way back."

"_I'd be pleasantly surprised if you didn't. Honestly, I don't need any sort of 'report' from you- I'll check in with Leo in a day's time and make sure everything is fine, from his viewpoint. I trust you to have handled it well- I'll just stick around to get you your lien, and exchange pleasantries. Take care of yourselves, and I'll see you soon."_

The call disconnected suddenly as the waveform upon the screen of the scroll fizzled down to a flat line. Qrow picked up the device and turned off the speakerphone function before stuffing it back in his pocket and heaving a sigh.

"Well, I tried. Do you think he bought it?" Qrow asked as he leaned forward and braced a hand on the central armrest. He gave his sister a quizzical look, though she kept her eyes on the road as she continued to maneuver the vehicle through the forest.

"I'd say so," Raven reassured. "He didn't sound at all suspicious, and it sounds like he's been preoccupied most of the day, anyway."

"Yeah," Qrow replied with a bit of an edge to his voice. "With _Willow._ Sounds like they hit it off."

"Sounds like you need to make some decisions and move a little faster, before his dapper charm sweeps her off her feet," Raven teased as she spared Qrow a glance through the mirror once again.

Qrow's lip twitched in annoyance as he leaned back into the seat and adjusted the blanket atop Summer. "She's not stupid enough to get romantically involved with a hustler. Speaking of _decisions_, things are pretty quickly getting out of hand with STRQ. I think it's time you made yours."

Qrow reactively braced a hand into the back of the passenger seat as the vehicle screeched to a halt and Raven turned in her seat to give her brother a furious glare.

"Qrow. We are _not_ doing this right now," Raven warned as she diverted her attention to Summer's prone and unconscious body. "Especially not with her right here."

"And why not?" Qrow questioned defiantly as he leaned back into his seat and returned his sister's annoyed look. "She didn't wake up after _that_ little stunt of yours, and if you're still so loyal to daddy dearest, here's a priority target, unconscious and ready to be culled. With the kind of power she has, and potentially _two_ semblances, are you telling me you're going to let her keep getting stronger? Or are you no longer 'Above All', Raven?"

Raven let out a noise between a hiss and a grunt as she returned her attention to her team leader. Summer's face was a pale, innocent portrait of youth, and the sight of her so pallid and motionless filled Raven with an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't quite put into words within her mind. Try as she might, she couldn't look away for a long time, until finally she managed to turn and face the road again without letting her eyes fall back on Qrow. Without a word, she stepped on the gas pedal and began to navigate the dirt road once again.

Qrow heaved a sigh and shook his head as he idly traced his fingers through Summer's hair. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Just keep avoiding the discussion, excuse after excuse, until you have to make a decision in a moment where things become do or die. I don't want to come down on you over and over, but I do want y-"

"I tried calling home," Raven interrupted as she kept her eyes on the road. "Several times. Even before you did, because I couldn't stand the silence and the pressure that he put on us with a job this big. I didn't want to admit it to you, that I'm starting to splinter and crack. I didn't want to put my doubts into words and make them real. I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind, Qrow. I know something isn't right."

"And when you called home, what kind of response did you get?" Qrow asked, softening his tone.

Raven neglected to answer for what felt like an eternity to Qrow. The silence was occupied only by the sounds of the tires bumping and rolling over rocks upon the dirt path.

"…nothing. Not once, before or after we talked about this earlier."

Qrow leaned forward once again and gently laid a hand upon his sister's shoulder. She tensed horribly at the contact, but Qrow kept his fingers in place.

"I'm sorry, Raven. At least we've got each other no matter what happens, right? Forget the team, for the moment- whatever you decide, I'll have your back as best I can. I mean, I won't let you run wild on Summer and Tai, but… you're my sister, and maybe more importantly, my best friend. We'll get through this. We _always_ get through it," Qrow offered as he flexed his hand in a gentle rubbing motion.

"I _hated_ Summer, at first," Raven confessed in a low whisper. "The idea of having a leader telling me exactly what I was going to do, when, and how… you know me, Qrow. I cut my own path, fight against the tide, and I don't take no for an answer. The only reason you're here with me is because I refused to back down and submit to our father's will. It took me far too long to realize that while he and Summer are both authority figures… I only feel warmth from one of them. I know Summer actually cares, and I know she's flexible and understanding enough to let us do our thing, as needed."

"I know," Qrow agreed. "And I know you know that. I've just been waiting for you to admit it."

"Well, I am," Raven sneered as she guided the van into a turn. "I'm still not ready to turn my back on our clan outright, just yet… but I _am_ willing to say that when the time does come that we need to decide where we stand, once and for all… I know which direction I'm leaning, and it's not where I was a month ago. I'll stand with you and try to make him see that he's targeting the wrong people."

Qrow shook his head in frustration as he returned his hand to Summer's hair. "Raven, that's not going to work, and you know it. Compromise really isn't an op-"

A fitful bout of coughing interrupted Qrow's words, and he watched silently as Summer's eyes squinted and twitched several times before fluttering open into narrowed slits. The girl hacked violently into her hand once again before trying to sit up, only for Qrow to brace his hands on her shoulders and guide her head back into his lap.

"Whoa, _whoa_, now," Qrow cautioned. "Take it easy. Job's done, we're on our way back, and you're not looking too good. Stay flat."

Summer wheezed and opened her eyes a bit wider. Her vision was blurry and her mind slow to process what she was seeing. As the realization hit her that Raven was driving, she once again tried to sit up, only for Qrow to force her back down again.

"Raven? Let me drive, I can…"

"Hey, no, it's fine," Qrow insisted as he kept his hands on his leader's shoulders. "She's got this, and you're not well."

"Besides, we're now only breaking _one_ law by having me drive," Raven deadpanned. "We made the drop off, so there's nothing illegal in the van. If we get pulled over once we hit civilization again, I'll just play dumb and open my top a bit."

Summer wheezed a hollow laugh as she brought a hand back up to her mouth for another dry cough. Qrow slowly helped her rise into a sitting position before he leaned over the back seat and began to rummage within the trunk.

"Maybe that would work. Are you okay?" Summer asked as she shivered and pulled the blanket a bit tighter around herself.

Raven eyed Summer curiously through the mirror as she allowed the vehicle to slow a bit. "Am _I _okay? What do you mean?"

"You know… the grimm, and… your sword? I don't really remember much of what happened," Summer explained as Qrow righted himself and offered her a canteen. "Thanks…"

"Of course," Qrow offered with a wave of his hand.

"I'm… fine," Raven said slowly. "My sword is still jammed, and I'll probably have to take it to Professor Calavera this week, but… you don't remember any other details?"

Summer shook her head silently as the twins shared a worried look. Afterward, Qrow cleared his throat, and slipped an arm around Summer's back.

"Well, to start off, how are _you_ feeling? You've been out for hours and had us both really worried."

"Not… great," Summer admitted before taking a sip of water from her canteen. "Sweaty, cold, just overall gross. What happened, guys? Please don't keep me in the dark."

Qrow gave Raven an expectant look through the mirror. She was the first to break away, and she blew out a labored breath while shaking her head.

"An alpha beowulf tried to catch me off guard from a nearby bush while I was preoccupied with its lesser counterpart. I'm guessing you used your semblance ahead of time, because you managed to warn me a second before it happened," Raven explained.

"Yeah, I guess so," Summer agreed before taking another sip. "I kinda remember that part, but what happened afterward?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat and adjusted the rearview mirror away from Qrow's line of sight. "Honestly? I wish I could tell you. I turned to try to use my jammed sword to block the pouncing alpha, but my vision went entirely white. When I could see again, you were standing in my place, while I was standing in yours."

"_And_ you blew your entire aura, doing whatever you did," Qrow added. "Neither of us has any idea what happened, but the simplest explanation is… two semblances? It sounds ridiculous out loud, but what else could it be?"

Summer's pale cheeks somehow blanched even further as she listened to her teammates recount the events. Flashes of memory that lined up with their words played out in her mind, and she squinted her eyes shut as she brought a hand up to rub at her temples.

"It's starting to come back to me, a little bit. I can…_kinda_ remember that happening, but I have no idea what I did to trigger that… swap. Teleportation? Whatever it was," Summer said with a wave of her hand.

"Then we need to work together to figure that out, until you can do it again," Raven said flatly.

"_Raven!_" Qrow protested, looking annoyed.

"What? _After_ she's recovered, obviously," Raven clarified. "But we can't just ignore it. Even if we do decide to keep knowledge of this within the team, you should probably ask a professor, or the headmaster. Neither of us have ever heard of anything like this happening."

"No," Summer said immediately as she brought her arms in to hug herself. "No, that's not a good idea. I don't know why, but something's telling me _not_ to tell anyone but you two."

"Another premonition?" Qrow asked. "Is the feeling tied to your semblance? Your original one, I mean?"

"I… no, I don't think so," Summer replied. "This is something different. Just a gut feeling, I guess. Whatever we do, I want to figure this out with the three of us, first, like Raven suggested. Maybe with Tai, too."

"We'll do whatever you want to do, Summer," Raven reassured without looking backward. Despite the lack of direct attention, Qrow allowed himself a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, we will, and no matter what, we'll get through it together. As a team."

"As a _family_," Raven added, only for Summer to finally manage a grin of her own.

"Aw, you guys," Summer sang as she leaned sideways into Qrow. "You're making me blush."

"Better to have red cheeks than deathly pale ones," Qrow remarked as he lazily draped an arm over his leader's shoulder. "We were worried, and you still look pretty awful. Just drink, and try to get some rest. We're still pretty far from home."

"We'll handle any grimm that show up," Raven added with a mischievous smirk to herself. "After all, I'm ahead by _six_ now. I should give my brother a chance to catch up."

"…shut up, Raven."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Deeper down the rabbit hole. The Atlas visit will be the next big arc, and it's going to be an explosive one.

**-RD**


	32. A Simple Comfort

Adam tried his best to keep his eye fixated upon the textbook in front of him, but the blur constantly shifting back and forth just above the pages kept catching his attention instead. He sighed heavily as he turned the page to an anatomical diagram of an ursa, only to tense as he felt a hand ruffle through his hair and around his horns.

"What's wrong?" Kali asked from her position behind Adam, atop the bed. She trailed her hand lazily through the boy's hair as he sat at the foot of the furniture, an identical book in her lap.

Adam looked straight ahead in response, to where Taiyang was pacing worriedly back and forth in front of the open door. "I can't focus while you're burning a hole in the rug, Tai. They'll be _fine_. They contacted us half an hour ago, and they're _here_."

"That's exactly why I'm worried," Taiyang admitted as he finally came to a stop. "What are they doing? Why aren't they back? Meeting with John should be quick, right? They should be here by now and telling us the details."

"Tai," Willow said sweetly from her position sitting cross-legged atop the boy's bed, "_relax_. So far as I can tell, Johnathon is legitimate. Well… legitimate with _us_, at least. He's just on a different path, and even if he _was_ trying to pull one over on us… he can't handle the Branwens backed up by Summer. If you're so worried, though, then why not ask them? You have a scroll."

Taiyang let out a grunt and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking very much like Qrow as he slouched forward slightly. "Because I don't want to seem clingy."

"But you _are_ clingy," Adam pointed out as he flipped back to the previous page, content with the lack of movement in his peripheral vision. "At least when it comes to Raven, anyway."

Taiyang scoffed in offense, only for Kali to roll her eyes and close her book. "Oh, don't even deny it. You're always the first to check in on her, not counting Qrow. We're not judging you- it's just cute."

"Yeah, well, so are you with Roman," Taiyang attempted as he pulled out his scroll and stared at the screen. "And you're not even _trying_ to be subtle about it."

"No, I'm not," Kali deadpanned. "Or with Qrow. You're not winning this battle, Tai. Unlike you, I'm not ashamed to wear my escapades on my sleeve."

"This is not an _escapade!_" Taiyang said incredulously as he tapped out a text to Raven. "And I'm not… never mind."

"Stop trying," Adam advised. "Just accept that we're all on to you and be happy that you have our support. Provided you shut up and stop pacing, anyway."

Willow cleared her throat, earning the attention of her friends as her cheeks flushed pink. "These… _escapades_ aside, can we all stop discussing anything to do with relationships? It's only creating tension, and I'm sure the last thing our friends want upon their return is that."

"Sure, whatever," Kali agreed as she flopped onto her stomach and began to use both hands to play with Adam's hair. "Man, you people are so _uptight_ about this kind of shit. Why can't everyone just be open and honest about who they have feelings for?"

"Because that idea is _terrifying_," Taiyang said before taking a deep breath and looking down at his scroll. "'Hey, just checking in- is everything alright? We're looking forward to seeing you guys again soon.' Is that too much?"

"Depends," Kali mused as she traced a finger around one of Adam's horns. "Does it actually say 'Hey _Raves_, just checking i-"

The faunus girl was quickly silenced by a flying pillow encased within a rotating glyph. The plush instrument of destruction hit with enough force to knock Kali off the bed, and Willow's expression twisted into a cheeky grin as she watched her friend tumble sideways and out of sight.

"I said _enough_, Kali."

"Thanks," Taiyang and Adam said in unison as the latter flipped another page.

"Maybe now I can read in peace," the faunus added as one of the pillows slipped off the side of the bed, guided by an unseen hand. "Probably not."

"Alright, I'm sending it," Taiyang said as he shook out his free hand. "And… done. Maybe I should send something to Qrow, too, so it doesn't look l-"

"_Kiyaaa!_" Kali screamed as she popped up from behind the bed, only to nail Adam in the side of the head with her pillow. The fluffy projectile rebounded off of Adam's skull with a fluffy _smack_, and he barely reacted beyond offering an annoyed grunt and narrowing his eye.

"…you would assault a handicapped man on his blind side? For shame," he chided. "Also, Willow hit you first, not me."

The boy received a second pillow to the side of his face for his efforts, chased by an amused snort from Taiyang as Willow slipped off the bed to retrieve the fallen, feathery sacks from the floor. Without another word, Adam closed his book and deposited it upon the bed before standing and holding out a hand toward the heiress. She immediately obliged by depositing a pillow into his palm, and he hurled it at Kali with great force.

"Guys, can we n-" Taiyang jumped backward mid-sentence as Willow hurled her own pillow, only for another that Kali had grabbed from Raven's bed to barely miss his head. He dipped out into the hallway as the room devolved into a series of battle cries and flying pillows, only to find a return text.

_Qrow and Summer are somewhere in the dorm building. I don't want to be around a lot of people right now. Sorry._

Taiyang's face fell as he reread the message several times, only to find his fingers moving faster than his mind could to stop them.

_What about one person?_

An errant pillow flew out into the hallway and landed next to Taiyang's foot. He bent down while keeping his eyes locked on his scroll before throwing it back. Three dots appeared on the screen to indicate that Raven was composing a reply, and his heart stopped as he held his breath.

_If you've got an idea of where to go to be alone, and a way to keep the others off my back, then sure. I'm out in the gardens._

Taiyang paused as he considered the offer and ducked back into the room. He extended a hand to snatch a pillow in midair as it careened for Willow's head and earned a nod and smile for his quick save.

"Thanks, Tai. Did she reply?"

"Yeah," Taiyang replied. "Any chance I could have your keycard, if that offer's still open for Raven to take your room for a night? She's not feeling too great and doesn't want to be around people. You can have her bed. I doubt she'd mind."

Willow ducked quickly, and then erected a black glyph in midair that caught a volley of three pillows in a stasis trap.

"_Adam!_ I thought we were allies!" Willow exclaimed with a hint of disappointment.

"My pillow serves only myself," Adam countered as he narrowed his eye and wound up for another throw. He could barely fight back his playful smile, which Willow returned as she let her trapped pillows drop to the floor. She withdrew her wallet from her pocket and tossed it to Taiyang as she adopted a ready stance and stared down the two waiting faunus.

"Well, at least you're not making it personal," Willow mused.

Taiyang found the keycard and placed it within his own pocket before handing the wallet back to Willow. "Yeah, I'm gonna go get Raven set up over there. I'll be back soon."

"Away, villain!" Kali yelled as she chucked a pillow at Taiyang's stomach. The boy caught the projectile and returned it to her, only for the pillow to make a satisfying _thwump_ as it impacted her stomach. "_Gah!_"

"Serves you right for getting on my back about Raven," Taiyang taunted. "Later!"

The boy closed the door behind himself as he once again stepped out into the hall, chased by the sound of a flurry of pillows impacting the wood behind him. He shook his head and made his way toward the elevator as quickly as he could, only for Qrow and Summer to step out from it and nearly run into him.

"Whoa!" Taiyang offered as he took a step back to look his friends over. Summer had her arm around Qrow's shoulder as he kept his own around her waist, and the girl looked utterly exhausted. She offered Taiyang a weak smile, which he returned.

"Hey, Tai. I'm fine, before you say anything," Summer offered with a wave of her hand. "I'm just… really, really tired, is all. We fought a _lot_ of grimm."

Taiyang paused and focused his semblance upon Summer, only to sense that amongst her exhaustion was an all-consuming sense of guilt and worry. He hesitated as he thought his options over, and ultimately decided not to press her on it.

"Yeah. Raven's… not feeling great, either. I think she may have gone to the infirmary," Qrow said with a frown as he interrupted Taiyang from his thoughts. "Sorry."

"No, don't be," Taiyang reassured as he forced a smile. "I'll look for her there and see what I can do to help. Oh, and as a heads up- Adam, Kali, and Willow are currently embroiled in a pillow fight for the ages, and Barty's off with Yatsu. Don't expect peace in our dorm."

"Thanks for the warning," Summer replied with a grin. "We'll either kick them out, or I'll bum an OKRA key off Kali and go sleep in their dorm. See you soon?"

"Yeah," Taiyang agreed as he slipped into the elevator. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Raven extended a hand as a small white blossom fluttered down from a nearby hedge. The arrangement of petals landed gently in her palm as she pulled a face and slowly closed her fingers around them. She gently rolled her fingertips back and forth atop a singular petal and tried to focus on the silky feeling to calm her racing mind, only to find no comfort in the action. With a disgusted sigh, she dropped the blossom, rose from her place upon the wooden bench, and put her hand down to the hilt of her sword. Once again, she tried to engage the rotating mechanism to change out the blade, only to hear a distressed grinding noise followed by a harsh _click_.

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

Raven breathed out a snort and turned to face Taiyang with narrowed eyes and a bite to her tone.

"Don't even start. If you're going to be like that, then go back to the others."

Taiyang raised his hands defensively and looked down to the dirt path between the hedges. "Yeah, my bad. I was just… never mind. Sorry."

"And don't use your semblance on me. Actively, I mean," Raven clarified as she dropped her hand from the hilt of her sword. "I'm not in the mood to be stripped and scrutinized. Honestly, I'm not in the mood for _anything_, including talking about why I'm not in the mood. I just want to be away from the group, and maybe get some sleep. Lay low this weekend and get ready for Monday. Preferably without playing twenty questions with you and OKRA."

Taiyang took a minute to process Raven's demands before he produced Willow's keycard from his pocket and held it up between two fingers.

"Then let's get out of this very public place, get you set up somewhere you can do those things, and go from there. Sound good?" Taiyang offered.

Raven's indignation seemed to slowly die out as she eyed the keycard. With a belabored sigh, she walked forward to Taiyang's side and began to make her way through the hedges with him in tow.

"That's more or less exactly what I need right now. Thanks," Raven admitted as she kept her eyes on the path ahead.

"Yeah, I figured," Taiyang agreed as he picked up the pace to walk at his friend's side. "We don't have to talk much, or at all, if you don't want to."

"Yes, we do," Raven protested with a scowl. "Otherwise, I'm just being a bitch to someone actively trying to be a friend."

"You're not a bitch," Taiyang replied immediately.

"I'm kind of a bitch," Raven reiterated as she shook her head. "You cared enough to check in on me, hunt me down, and figure out what I needed before I had any idea. I at least owe you _some_ details on the job and how I'm feeling right now. Besides- with me being the only other person around, even if you're not actively using your semblance, you probably have some idea, anyway. Right?"

Taiyang made an uncomfortable noise as he returned his hands to his pockets. "Well… yeah, kinda. I've got a general idea of how you're feeling, but nothing specific. I know it's not great, at least."

_And a more intense version of the guilt, indecision, and anger you're usually feeling_, he added in his mind.

"Not great," Raven repeated with a short, hollow chuckle. "'Not great' is a massive understatement. I actually… I tried to bond with Summer, on the drive back home. I wasn't lying or saying anything outrageous, but it still somehow took more energy than even the encounters we had with grimm on the way there and back. Even when I'm trying to be more open and honest about my intentions, I don't feel content. It takes _more_ energy for me to even _allow_ myself to smile and let my hair down than it does to remain tense and guarded. I'm just so used to carrying myself in constant tension that anything else feels alien and forced. That, alongside some very personal issues and the fact that you and Summer are constantly digging into my mind, even when you don't mean to... it all just makes me feel terrible."

"Then you need to slow down," Taiyang advised. "If it's too much, too fast, you'll burn out. I know you're smart enough to know that, Raves. You don't have to put yourself out there and smile all the time. We still count you as a friend, even when you're not outwardly happy."

Raven shook her head as the two exited the hedges and started onto the walkway leading to the faculty living quarters.

"See, _you_ say that, but Qrow's pushing me to open up. To let people in, and… try to be more social and trusting with all of you," Raven lamented. "He won't let up, and it isn't like I don't want to- it's that I _can't_. I can't do it without shredding my every nerve and living in constant worry. That isn't an option, Tai. That isn't _me_."

"Honestly, I think it's symptomatic of another problem that I'm noticing you have," Taiyang said carefully. Raven stopped walking almost immediately, and Taiyang froze as she turned to face him fully once again.

"And what problem is that?" Raven asked flatly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Taiyang hesitated and spoke slowly, choosing his every word with extreme care as he watched her fiery eyes. They seemed to glisten with some barely contained fury against the otherwise dark evening sky.

"You… have no outlet. No specific way to recharge, or rest. Sure, you meditate, you read, and you train, but none of those things _relax_ you. I can see how tense and anxious you are, even when you're doing those things. Your mind races, your body's tight, and you put your all into _everything _you do, no matter how simple it may be. It's an attractive quality, but I think it's only working to burn you out faster, and this is all coming to a head because you're at your breaking point. You need to find some way to just let yourself rest."

The smoldering within Raven's eyes seemed to die down slowly as Taiyang spoke, until she found herself looking away entirely and starting to walk once again. Taiyang matched her pace, though she refused to look at him and instead busied herself with counting the streetlights lining the walkway ahead. Neither of the teens said anything until they reached the front door of the massive building, at which point Raven took out Willow's keycard and swiped it quickly through the reader beside the glass doors.

"…Raves?" Taiyang asked hesitantly. He watched as the girl looked up into the glass of the doors and locked eyes with him via reflection. "Are you… mad at me?"

"No," Raven replied immediately. "I'm mad at _myself_."

Taiyang paused as he watched Raven pull the door open with far more force than necessary and step into the building. He lagged behind just long enough to have to dart forward to catch the door, after which he stepped into the foyer and moved through the next set of doors alongside Raven.

"But why?" he asked as the pair made their way to the staircase. "What is it that you're so afraid of? What do you think will happen if you _do_ relax, and why can't you just do it around us?"

"Could be professors around," Raven said softly as she took the lead on the way up the staircase. "Not here."

Taiyang grumbled quietly to himself as he kept up his pursuit while growing frustrated. "Raven, I can't help you when you're locking me out. You've already let me this close, and you _know_ I won't just go running my mouth to the rest of STRQ, so why can't you trust me with what's on your mind?"

Raven let out a dramatic sigh as she reached Willow's floor and pulled out the keycard once again.

"Which room is it again? I don't remember offhand."

Taiyang set his jaw firmly as he joined Raven's side, and then moved in closer more quickly than she could react. He pulled his teammate into a crushing hug and closed his eyes, hoping for the best but expecting a knee to impact his crotch with great force. Instead, over time, he felt the light sensation of Raven's cheek upon his chest, and her arms resting gently upon his waist.

"You don't have to do this alone, Raves," Taiyang said softly as he rubbed at her back. "_Any_ of this. Even if there are things you don't feel like you can tell me, I can still be here, and I'm _willing_ to still be here for you. If something that simple helps, then it's good enough for me."

"You don't deserve the pain that I'm going to cause you one day," Raven warned as she broke away from the hug and immediately turned away from her friend. "None of you do."

"I think I speak for everyone on our team, OKRA, and Willow when I say that we'd rather divide that pain and shoulder it equally than let you wrestle with whatever personal issues you're dealing with on your own," Taiyang said as he followed Raven to Willow's door.

"What if I told you I wouldn't return the favor?" Raven said coldly as she swiped her keycard once again and stepped into Willow's penthouse. Taiyang stepped in after her and kept his eyes on her swishing plait of hair as she moved toward the bathroom.

"I'd… be a little disappointed, but I also believe that if you were on stable ground, you'd feel differently," Taiyang reassured as he closed the door behind himself. "Like I said- I think you're at a breaking point. I see glimmers of who I think you wish you could be every now and then, beneath the anger and angst. It's in your smile, even if it's rare. Maybe the others don't notice, but I do."

Raven hesitated as she placed a hand on the knob of the bathroom door. After heaving a sigh, she looked over her shoulder to face Taiyang, looking more haggard and tired than he had ever seen her before.

"…maybe I would. I don't know, Tai. I don't have answers for this kind of thing, and that's part of the problem. I like to be sure before I say or do anything, and when it comes to all of you… I'm not. I feel like I should be, and that you've all shown me that I should be able to just throw myself into a positive relationship with you guys… but I can't," Raven confessed as she turned the knob and stepped into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. Thanks for trying. Really."

Taiyang paused and watched as the door closed and locked with a faint _click_. The boy visibly deflated as he blew out a breath and shook his head, before taking a moment to check his scroll. There were no new messages. Taiyang idled for a few minutes as he simply looked around the room, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he replaced the device in his pocket with an annoyed grunt and made his way over to a shelf by the far wall.

On the top level was an arrangement of white and blue flowers, which Taiyang thought to be lilies. Next to the vase containing the flowers were three small cartridges of dust in transparent tubes. Taiyang gently picked up the middle container that was emanating a yellow glow between its blue and red brothers, and turned the tube over in his hands to inspect the thick glass. The telltale Schnee family snowflake emblem was engraved into the glass on one side, with a small, transparent label featuring black text on the opposite.

_LIGHTNING DUST,_ the label read in bold, sprawling script. _For use in weaponry featuring Class E revolver chambers. Handle with care. Do not store in locations high above the ground, windowsills, or other places from which this container could fall. Impacts of significant force may lead to explosion._

"High locations, huh?" Taiyang mused as he slowly turned the tube this way and that in his hands. The glittering crystals within the glass barely seemed to move, as they were packed nearly to the brim of the upper cap. "Wonder what constitutes significant impact."

Taiyang replaced the vial of dust upon the shelf, before something from the one below caught his eye. He reached down and picked up a small, double-sided picture frame before bringing it up to eye level and inspecting the photographs on either side. On the left was a tall man of average build, his short white hair slicked back in a style that reminded Taiyang of portrayals of vampires in popular fiction. The figure had a small mustache and goatee and wore a periwinkle suit as he held an ebony cane in front of himself with both hands. The implement had the Schnee snowflake emblazoned on the front of it in white about midway up the shaft, and a white crystal orb at the top, visible beneath the man's hands.

"Arcturus Schnee," Taiyang said softly to himself. "Recognize _you_ from the news. That means that _you_ must be Camilla," he remarked as he looked over to the right side of the frame. The woman within the photo there was _very_ different and facing away from her husband.

Camilla Schnee stood slightly hunched and looking off to her left, out of the frame. Her eyes appeared sunken and full of suspicion as she regarded whatever it was she was looking at, and her hair was a white and blonde scraggly mess of hanging strands around her face. The back of her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she wore very little makeup for a woman of her station. Her dress was a long, flowing, flowery gown of saffron, with a light blue sash tied off by a Schnee snowflake clasp at the waist. Something about her expression seemed to draw Taiyang into the picture, and he found it nearly impossible to tear himself from her eyes.

"…you're still here?"

Taiyang jumped and nearly dropped the picture frame as he whirled in place to find Raven standing before the open bathroom door. Her hair was drenched, she was clutching a white towel that barely covered down to her thighs as she cinched it around her ample chest with a hand, and she completed the look with a weary expression. A head of steam rolled out from the bathroom around her ankles, and Taiyang swallowed hard as he tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"I… I mean, I wasn't about to leave you _alone_, feeling so terrible," he admitted. "I at least wanted to make sure you didn't need anything before I left."

Raven scowled in response and rolled her eyes. "Wait there, I guess? I'm going to try to find something to wear."

Taiyang took a deep breath as he watched Raven retreat into Willow's bedroom and couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes linger upon the curve of her rear at the bottom of the towel. He breathed out and replaced the picture frame upon the shelf before rubbing his biceps and trying to chase away the dirty thoughts that threatened to cloud his better judgment. Taiyang relocated himself to the couch and crossed his legs as he waited nervously for several minutes, his mind on his companion's curves despite his efforts.

_"Alright, I'm decent!_" came the call from the bedroom, and Taiyang pushed up off the couch with speed that surprised even himself. He walked into the other room to find Raven sitting upon the bed, her legs crossed and clad in a deep blue silken bathrobe. The garment was obviously _far_ too tight around her chest and forced open slightly at the neckline because of it, though neither of the teens seemed to mind.

Taiyang ran through his options as he watched Raven work at brushing out her long, damp hair. She kept her eyes on the wall directly in front of herself, and Taiyang tried to keep his thoughts on the safest, most logical path through the coming conversation.

"…are you comfortable?" he tried as he rubbed at his goatee. "You hungry, need some water, or… want the heat up?"

"No," Raven replied simply as she continued working her borrowed brush through the knots in her luxurious mane of hair.

"…to which thing?" Taiyang asked with exasperation. He watched Raven pulled her brush through several more strokes before she frowned and shook her head.

"…I'll be alright."

"Good," Taiyang said simply before chewing his bottom lip for a moment. "In that case, I'll leave you to it. Get some rest, and try to feel better, yeah?"

As Taiyang turned to leave, he felt an immediate and overpowering grip around his wrist. He looked down to find ruby red painted nails clutched around himself, attached to a worried looking Raven.

"…you… don't _have_ to leave. Unless you want to," she insisted as she slowly set her brush down upon the nightstand. "I'll understand if you do, but you were right- just being here helps. I honestly think I'm going to go to sleep now, but if you want to stay…?"

Taiyang blinked in surprise as Raven released her grip and folded her hands into her lap, looking rather guilty. Slowly, he raised his hand and unzipped his puffy vest before setting it around the back of the chair by the vanity and taking a seat on the bed next to his friend.

"…then I'll just be here."

Raven gave Taiyang her full attention alongside a weak smile and placed her hand atop his. "Thanks. I mean, I doubt you're tired already, but I'm _exhausted_, Tai. Today's been stressful, shitty, and I feel terrible for being so short and standoffish with you. I'll try harder to be sociable with you in the morning."

"It's cool," Taiyang offered with a wider, honest smile of his own. "We all have these moments. It's not just you."

"Good to know," Raven remarked as she shifted to lay upon the mattress. Taiyang took up a spot next to her, though he kept a few feet between them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Taiyang replied as he folded his hands atop his chest and interlaced his fingers.

"Why?" Raven said simply. "Why do all of this for me, and why do I feel like you would do this for anyone? Where do you even _get_ the energy to deal with me and my attitude?"

Taiyang considered the question silently for a few seconds and offered a shrug. "Well, first of all, I _would_ do this for anyone. Secondly, I think it's partially because of my semblance. With a power like mine, I feel obligated to use it for good. If I'm going to passively pry into peoples' lives, the least I can do is use that knowledge to do something for 'em. It only seems fair, you know?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone as considerate as you," Raven admitted as she stared up at the ceiling. "And the energy?"

"Dunno. I just… have it, I guess," Taiyang said before taking a long pause. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

Raven slipped beneath the blankets and rolled onto her side in response, before speaking in a low voice.

"Sure, but I might not answer."

Taiyang followed suit and tunneled into the covers himself, before turning to face his back to Raven's.

"Can you tell me at least one thing that's specifically bothering you that falls under the umbrella of 'personal issues'? It can be something small," Taiyang offered.

Taiyang waited patiently for a response and received nothing for a long while. He began to wonder if Raven had fallen asleep, until a sudden statement caught him off guard.

"My semblance. It's not like you can help with that."

"Maybe I can't," Taiyang agreed. "But I can tell you that even without one, you're incredible. Once it finally unlocks, I'm sure it'll blow the rest of us out of the water."

Silence once again ruled the room. Taiyang waited for several minutes, until he felt the sensations of silk and damp hair pressing up against his back.

"…can we maybe do this, from time to time? Just rent out Willow's penthouse and get away for a night, together?"

Taiyang allowed himself a small smile as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I think that'd be cool."

"I think that'd be cool, too," Raven agreed. Neither of them said anything more for the rest of the night, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Let the mush flow through you._

**-RD**


	33. Thinning

A trail of wispy, meandering smoke rolled up from the pipe at Arowana's lips as he gave the implement a contemplative puff. He kept his eyes straight ahead upon the wooden doors of the massive temple as he waited in the semidarkness, only the shafts of light from the high carved windows and scattered candles providing visibility. The wizened man bounced his foot lightly as he reclined upon his ivory throne, his thonged sandal resting precariously at the end of his toes. Without so much as a sound, he shifted within his massive chair and took another drag of his pipe.

Quite suddenly, the gigantic wooden doors opened, spilling light from the bright blue sky into the entranceway of the temple. A tall figure in a black cloak with blue accents along the arms of the garment began a hasty approach for the reclining elder. Arowana leaned forward expectantly as he placed both feet upon the carved platform before his throne. The other figure bowed low upon the purple and gold carpet, pressing his head to the fibers just below the stone steps. His long, messy shock of red hair spread around his neck and chest to touch the floor as he prostrated himself.

"Grandmaster Arowana," the man began. "I have received confirmation that Raven and Qrow have not only arrived at Beacon Academy, but made unknowing contact with our informant. He will be making an active effort to monitor them for us from here on."

Arowana leaned forward and gripped the armrests of his chair while offering his subordinate a rare smile from beneath the brim of his slatted wooden hat.

"_Excellent_. The pair of them have made several attempts to contact us over the past month, and I fear that our lack of acknowledgement may play into a decision to turn their backs on the clan," the elder stated coldly as he stood from his throne. "Having them monitored directly will give us a far better idea of what exactly you'll need to deal with at the end of their academic year."

The prone subordinate finally dared to look up at his master, his expression unreadable as he spoke in a slow and careful tone.

"Grandmaster… if you anticipate their betrayal, then should we not move up the timeline? The longer they work and train at Beacon Academy, the more of an issue they'll become. Raven and Qrow show promise beyond their years, and affording them more time to establish bonds only increases the likelihood that they will end up opposing us," the man pointed out as he leaned back into a kneeling position with his palms flat just above his knees.

"And I am counting on it," Arowana explained as he reached the bottom of the steps to loom over the other man. "I take no pleasure in culling my own children from this world, but if they cannot resist temptation, then it must be done. Never forget that Those Above All have a sacred duty far more important than familial bonds. Your orders stand, regardless of Raven and Qrow's loyalty. In one year's time, you will go to them, and push them to act. Should they choose to remain loyal, they will _need_ this year of intelligence and training upon the Beacon campus to stand a chance against our bigger targets. Should they choose to throw in their lot with the professors, instead, their lives are forfeit. You should be more than capable of handling them."

"And on the off chance that they _do_ succeed in their mission to identify and eliminate priority targets within Vale, at what number will their efforts be considered a success?" the man questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"_One_," came the immediate answer. "It is not a matter of numbers, but a matter of _selection_. Men like Ozma have no business continuing to exist upon Remnant, and he cannot be allowed to find this place, under any circumstances. If he is ever to set foot within this temple, then all is lost. _That_ is all that truly matters of their mission, however impossible it may be for ones so young."

Silence fell over the cavernous room as the younger male's brows furrowed.

"…Ozma? Is the new headmaster's name not Ozpin…?"

Arowana's mouth pulled into a smirk once again as he folded his arms, letting his hands disappear into the baggy sleeves of his black robe.

"…soon, all will become clear. Continue your training, in preparation for the beginning of summer. Meanwhile, over time, I will grant you greater knowledge of our _true _purpose. Continue to prove your loyalty, and you will become the successor that Raven simply refuses to be. I expect no errors in judgment or execution from you," the grandmaster warned.

The other male dipped low into a bow once again, before rising and beginning to make a hasty exit from the temple.

"…Shrike," Arowana called in a booming voice. The subordinate stopped immediately and turned in place, regarding his leader silently. "Should our contact learn of Raven's semblance, instruct him to inform us _immediately_. There can be no mistakes, in any of this."

The man known as Shrike nodded in confirmation, before making his way from the temple and closing the giant mahogany door behind himself. Satisfied with the encounter, Arowana turned and walked on past the throne, into the hallway at the far end of the room. The walls tapered and narrowed as he walked, until finally, he arrived at an ornately decorated golden door. Embossed upon the portal's surface was the image of a woman wrapped in chains, their links bolted down to the ground. Her expression was one of contentment despite her situation, and the background featured nothing but abstract glyphs.

Wordlessly, Arowana laid a gnarled palm upon the golden surface of the door and sucked in a breath. After standing in silence for several moments, he narrowed his eyes as he looked into the face of the woman within the artwork.

"Let us hope that you are not needed," he stated softly before turning and making his way back toward his throne. The room seemed to darken as he sat once again and assumed his former position facing the doors of the temple. Arowana raised his pipe to his lips and inhaled, only to let a cloud of smoke billow from his mouth as he watched the candles at the edges of the room flicker in silence.

* * *

Raven remained quiet as she walked through the halls of Beacon Academy's central building, carrying a plastic tray with a bowl of salad balanced atop it. She kept up a brisk pace as she continued farther from the lunchroom, her mind swirling with unwelcome thoughts. The buzzing memories seemed to work on an unpredictable rotation, shifting constantly between Summer's warning of a young blonde girl in the very same halls, Summer's second semblance, and her night alone with Taiyang in Willow's room. Every so often, the three more common thoughts were interrupted by recollections of her father's last words to her before she left the mountaintop.

_"I expect results from you, Raven," _the man had said in a tone closer to anger than encouragement. "_Any who would in time pose a threat to our order must be eliminated. Our work is too important to the survival of Remnant as a whole. Succeed in your task, and you will find answers to that which you seek from me."_

_"By your will, Father," _Raven had replied automatically. "_I have all I need to help maintain our position atop the world."_

_"You do,"_ Arowana agreed as he turned away from his daughter and began to make his way back up to his ivory throne. "_That weapon, Omen, will serve you well. Treat it as your second brother, wield it with an unwavering will, and it will never fail you. Now, be gone from this place, and do not return until three summers have passed. I have no reason to see your face again until your work is complete."_

Despite constantly clashing with the older man throughout her childhood, her mental preparation for the moment, and the oath that had been repeated often enough to be seared into the back of her mind, Raven found that the words still hurt. She stared at her father's back for what felt like minutes on end as she lightly gripped the hilt of her gifted sword. Somehow, the man seemed perfectly unmoving, not even a small fluttering of the cloth of his robe or subtle breathing breaking up his statuesque posture. Finally, Raven allowed herself a small, disappointed noise as she stooped into a bow and turned to make her way out of the temple.

_"By your will."_

A sudden, thunderous banging noise broke Raven from her reverie and caused her to jump in surprise as she desperately rebalanced her tray to avoid dropping her salad to the floor. A second echoing crash rang out from with the nearby room, and she realized that she had reached her destination as she looked at the door of Professor Calavera's workshop.

"_…well, that's different,"_ the woman's voice called from inside of the room. "_Now, set up some padding on the wall and do it again!"_

Raven took a few breaths to allow her heartbeat to steady once again, before pushing her way through the door to survey the scene. Professor Calavera stood with Raven's brother on the far side of the room, both looking incredibly amused. Adam Taurus was busy retrieving a blood red blade from the floor near the wall, where a rather large dent had formed. Jay Winchester stood at a nearby workbench, his face ghostly white as he looked at the professor while keeping a hand on Adam's sheath.

"…Professor, I wasn't intending for the blade to _launch_ from the sheath. I… I can pay for the damage to the wall, or…"

"_Nonsense!_" the older woman said, her face seemingly stuck in a mischievous smirk as she approached the tall blonde. "A spring-loaded sheath is a fun little trick. Don't make excuses- _refine it_."

"…it is rather interesting," Adam agreed as he brought the fallen katana back to the workbench. "If we could make it… _slightly_ less violent, it's something I wouldn't mind having as a feature of the weapon."

"_Less_ violent?" Professor Calavera questioned incredulously as he slipped the sword back into the waiting sheath. "If anything, we need to give it _more_ punch! Use it as a tool to give a distant target a surprise concussion!"

"Hey, sis," Qrow called out as he made his way across the room to join the others. The trio working on Adam's sword looked up and finally noticed Raven's presence in response. Adam gave her a small nod while Jay copied the motion, and Professor Calavera's expression turned from one of enthusiastic glee to a far more serious neutral gaze.

"Ah, Miss Branwen," the professor began with a beckoning motion. "I'm surprised to see you here. You are, of course, welcome to join us. We're merely… _tinkering_, as it were."

"…if by tinkering you mean blowing holes in the wall with experimental tech, then sure," Qrow clarified as he set his own lunch tray with a half-finished sandwich onto the workbench.

"My fault, I'm afraid," Jay let on as he adjusted the tie of his academy uniform with an idle hand. "What can we do for you? Or did you just want to come and join us, for once?"

"I'm here for business," Raven admitted as she lifted her own sheathed katana from her side and deposited it upon the workbench. "My weapon is… _stuck_."

Professor Calavera's wicked grin returned in full force as she walked around the table and regarded the weapon with a critical eye.

"Well, well, well," she cooed as she lifted Omen from the surface of the table and turned it over in her hands. "The pre-built weapon you were gifted isn't all you had hoped it would be? Do you know who forged it, dear?"

Raven looked down to the floor, unsure of just how many eyes were upon her, and how many were glued to her broken sword. "No, I don't…"

"Hey," Qrow interrupted as he looked at his professor with a bit of irritation. "It was a gift. You can't expect her _not_ to use it."

"On the contrary," Professor Calavera replied as she brought the sword closer to the workbench adjacent to Adam's. Raven followed her, looking a bit nervous. "A gifted weapon should only be taken into the field after extensive training with it, and equally extensive modification. Sentimentality is nice when you're cuddled up to someone by a fireplace. On the battlefield? It's suicide. This got stuck during a training session, I'd assume?"

"Yes," Raven lied as she watched Professor Calavera attempt to engage the blade rotation mechanism, only for a familiar grinding and whirring noise to echo throughout the workshop. "I tried to switch to an alternate blade, and it just… stalled out."

"Well, luckily for you, you have me, and one of the most brilliant up-and-coming minds in the field of weaponcraft right here to help," Professor Calavera said softly as she began to close a vice around Omen's sheath. Jay let out a small noise of discomfort as he rubbed the side of his neck and shook his head.

"Professor, _please_," the boy began, only for Adam to fold his arms and offer a snort.

"Jay, ever since you joined Qrow and I in here, you've sped up the creation of our weapons to double speed," the bull pointed out. "The Winchesters have earned their reputation."

"I'd agree with that," Qrow replied as he took a bite of his sandwich. "The WMT's got a bright future with you at the helm. You've only been helping us out for a week, and you've already turned Adam's sword into a blade-cannon and gotten the basic frame of mine off the ground."

"Do you mind if I disassemble this completely, Miss Branwen?" Professor Calavera interrupted as she nodded toward the hilt of Omen. "I could _force_ it to open, but taking a good look at its inner workings will do you better in the long run."

Raven hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head and blowing out a nervous breath. "Go ahead, Professor. And thank you, for taking the time to do this."

Professor Calavera merely waved a hand as Raven cleared her throat and moved closer to her brother. "What _have_ you done to your sword, thus far? I've only seen your rental."

Qrow smirked, and nodded Raven along to follow him toward the front of the room as Jay and Adam started up their own conversation once again. The boy led his sister back to the workbench nearest the whiteboard and Professor Calavera's desk, where an arrangement of oddly shaped metal scraps lay upon the surface. A few of the shards were joined together by a strange, black material, while others were scattered about atop the wood.

"Check it out," Qrow said proudly as he lifted the shard of metal at the end of the connected series. He flicked his wrist quickly, and the separated fragments snapped into the formation of a rigid, tapering, unfinished blade. "That's the basis for a transforming sword. Professor Calavera taught me how to shape the pieces correctly to interlock and came up with the securing mechanism, and Jay provided the material to hold 'em together. He's actually been a pretty huge help, so far."

Raven quirked a brow and folded her arms as she looked across the room. Jay and Adam were deep in some sort of dialogue once again as they worked on the faunus' sword, while Professor Calavera had her full attention on meticulously deconstructing Omen.

"That _is_ actually rather impressive. The same technology that allows the upper halves of his blades to extend into whips?" Raven asked as she watched Qrow begin to socket another shard onto the end of the line.

"Yeah. Jay showed it off for everyone here late last week, and I got the idea of using it to shift between a sword and scythe. He altered something about the connecting parts to make them more rigid for my purposes. I don't know the specifics- Jay's surprisingly smart, especially with science," Qrow admitted.

"And why, exactly, is that surprising?" Raven asked as she turned her back on the others in the room and faced her brother. "He's set to be heir to one of the big corporations of Atlas. He _has_ to be intelligent."

"Then why is Robin also in the running?" Qrow countered as he locked the blade fragment into place. "Dude's a loud, ignorant, racist piece of shit, and I'm not entirely convinced that Jay's fully come around."

Raven paused as Qrow lowered his voice, and she lowered hers in kind. "And neither am I. To hear you doubting someone other than yourself is unusual, Qrow. What's going on?"

Qrow cast a quick glance over to Adam and Jay just in time to watch Adam's blade fire from the sheath again, into a cushion propped up against the wall. Professor Calavera nodded her approval as the boys went back to testing the device, clearly distracted.

"This weekend, Willow, Jay, Robin, Roman, and _Kali_ are heading to Atlas for some party," Qrow said in a voice approaching a whisper.

"I'm well aware," Raven reminded as she joined her brother in linking segments of his new weapon. "If you're so worried about Kali's wellbeing, then why not ask Willow if you can go as well?"

"It's not just that," Qrow replied as he shook his head. "It's… well, all three of ours, really. I also don't want to seem pushy, or like I don't trust them… but I want to know they're going to be alright."

"Then you only have two options- ask, and risk looking clingy, or simply trust them, and deal with being worried all weekend," Raven pointed out. "The worst they can do is say 'no.' Is that really so terrible?"

"Maybe," Qrow remarked with a grimace. "I'll think it over."

Another loud, cacophonous series of noises rang out from the other side of the room, where Adam's katana had embedded itself into the waiting cushion, the blade wobbling dangerously as the entire construct slipped down the wall a few inches.

"_That_… is a little much," Adam said worriedly as he eyed his vibrating blade. "Firing it out of the sheath with a _spin_ seems incredibly dangerous."

"…it's a _weapon_," Professor Calavera reminded from her position in front of her workbench, where Omen laid mostly disassembled atop the tabletop. "Besides, it's not like you'll be firing it out of sheath into your _hand_, unless you're going for maximum laziness."

"True," Adam admitted as he walked to the embedded blade and yanked it from the large cushion. He handed the katana over to Jay, who began to look it over for damage. "Perhaps… would there be a way to add a toggle switch? Fire it straight for impact, or spinning for shredding?"

"_Hm_," the blonde considered as he rubbed at his chin with his free hand. "That just may be possible. It'll take time, but honestly, I'm enjoying these little workshop sessions."

"I would imagine so," Professor Calavera said as she finally managed to open the side casing of Omen. "It plays right into your projected career path, and you're quite skilled with weaponry. I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to start joining us at lunch."

Jay sighed as he used a screwdriver to open the casing of Adam's sword once again, where he began to make more adjustments. "My fault, I'm afraid. With our social dynamics being what they were, weeks ago, and I suppose still a-"

"_Stop_," Adam said in a tone harsh enough to catch the attention of both the professor and the Winchester heir. "Maybe things aren't 'perfect' between us, but I've come to accept that they never will be. Stop bringing it up, and we'll let the past fade away. Right now, our dynamic is good, and we have more immediate concerns than holding on to anger and tension. There's a time for that, and it isn't now. Not while we're all here, trying to improve ourselves."

While Jay was merely content to nod, Professor Calavera's expression softened into a rare, genuine smile.

"…quite right. To be honest, I wasn't intending for _any _of you to start making this into a daily hangout, but I will say that you've all made things more interesting around here between classes. That's also the smartest thing I've heard you say since the year began, Adam," Professor Calavera pointed out.

"We're all getting more intelligent. At least, I'd like to think so," Jay cut in. "I certainly feel much more aware of worldly affairs, finally being outside of Atlas for an extended period of time."

"Don't sell yourself short," Adam said as he watched Jay fiddle with the inner workings of the modified sheath of his katana. "You're a lot smarter than I expected, and we seem to have a good deal in common. We already know of a few of the things you've helped create, however… unfortunate their applications may be."

Jay paused his work with a sigh, and simply watched the professor for a few moments as she went about deftly disassembling the entire frame of Omen's sheath. She worked quickly and quietly, the job seeming almost second nature to her as she pulled out and inspected each of the colored blades. The sight brought a bevy of conflicted emotions to Jay's chest as he watched, and he found himself speaking without thinking.

"…yeah, I guess you have. Still- those two things were never meant for what they're used for, currently. I've got a long way to go before I can _really_ start putting out impressive tech, and I've got goals in mind that require me having full control of the company, before I start pursuing them. Projects too big, too costly, and potentially, too dangerous to entrust to my old man," Jay explained as he finally turned his head to look at Adam once again.

"…you're not going to just leave us hanging with that, are you?" Adam questioned. "It's not like either of us are going to run off and tell your family what you're thinking."

Jay offered a humorless smirk as he ran a hand through his hair. "Well… maybe not, but it's also not something I've brought up with Rob. I get the feeling he won't be into it, but I'm interested in pushing toward synthetic life. Automatons, for military roles. Save some lives, keep the peace, and maintain a meaningful and lucrative partnership with the Atlesian military. It would certainly secure the WMT's place in history, for one thing."

Adam paused as he gave Jay an expectant look, only for the other boy to appear confused.

"…something I said?"

"…you know, that sort of technology could be applied in lots of other places, as well," Adam pointed out. "Sending automated beings into dangerous situations where lives would otherwise be spent."

"Right, that's what I mean," Jay agreed. "There's no job more dangerous in Atlas than serving as part of the fleet or patrolling the lower city and keeping the peace."

Adam felt his upper lip twitch in annoyance as he quickly turned his expression back down to his blade. Professor Calavera looked over at Jay, glaring daggers as he met her eyes. A tense, uncomfortable silence passed, until Jay's face drained of color.

"Oh, of course! I… _yes_, that sort of technology could be adapted to mine dust, safely and efficiently. I didn't mean to gloss over th-"

"It's never crossed your mind before now, has it?" Adam interrupted as he pressed his palms down into the surface of the workbench. "This sounds like a dream you've had in mind for quite some time, and yet you've never thought of its uses beyond the military."

Jay made a ragged, uncomfortable noise as he hung his head in shame, before giving it a gentle shake. "Adam, listen, you've gotta understand that I didn't really… I mean, this isn't something I think about every day, it's just a long-term goal. Things have started to change pretty quickly, and I didn't really…"

The boy trailed off as Adam let out a tense breath through his nose. "You didn't even think of faunus as _worth_ saving, until recently. I know. At least the change is starting to take place, now. All I'm asking is that you think carefully about what you want to do first, should you manage to create these automated beings of yours."

"I will. You have my word," Jay promised as he finally met Adam's eye again and gave him a firm nod.

"Alright, you four," Professor Calavera cut in as she looked over the fully disassembled katana and sheath upon the table before her. "Your Team Synergy and Tactics class is about to start, and I've got some other things to attend to before I'm back on later. Clear out, and take the crippling awkwardness with you."

Jay and Adam nodded as they worked together to store the faunus' katana beneath the workbench, while Raven and Qrow did much the same with the Branwen boy's weapon. The twins made their way back to the front of the workshop, and walked over to Professor Calavera's workbench to look over Raven's weaponry.

"I'm not even sure what I'm looking at," Qrow admitted as he put his hands into his pockets. "Even so, this looks like more than a twenty minute job."

"It is," Professor Calavera agreed, "but not for the reasons you might be thinking. Go ahead and move on to your next class, boys. Raven… I think you and I should talk, briefly," the woman added.

The male students said their goodbyes and headed out of the room, with Qrow giving Raven one last unsure look as he lingered in the doorway.

"Lock the door behind you," Professor Calavera instructed, and Qrow did as he was told before disappearing out into the hallway.

"Is… something wrong?" Raven asked hesitantly as she eyed the collection of parts and colored blades that had once been her sword. The sight brought a cold sense of unease to her chest, and she scanned the arrangement desperately for some obvious problem. It didn't take the girl long to realize that she, much like her brother, had absolutely no idea what she was looking at.

"You could say that, yes," Professor Calavera replied as she slowly lifted her welding goggles to reveal her eyes. They were narrowed with suspicion as she spoke again, her tone icy. "You are _certain_ that you have no idea where this sword is from?"

Raven considered her words carefully as she recalled the conversation with her father just before she left the mountain once again. She knew the clan's blacksmith personally, and he was a trusted family friend.

"No. It was a gift from my father. I'd have to ask him," Raven lied as she kept her voice even and devoid of emotion.

"Then your father needs to be more careful when picking out weaponry for his children. This weapon was practically designed to get its owner killed," Professor Calavera stated matter-of-factly.

Raven felt an unfamiliar, numb sensation creep into the center of her chest as her composed expression gave way to one of unease.

"I… _what?_"

"Either the person responsible for the rotating mechanism that trades out the blades was incompetent, or intentionally designed it to fail," Professor Calavera explained as she picked up a rind-shaped metallic part. Grooves on the upper and lower half were filled with black ball bearings, though each side had one in silver that was slightly larger than the rest. "Are you seeing the problem?"

Raven's heart skipped a beat as she leaned in to regard the arrangement of parts, only to see a familiar emblem of a winged gear etched into the surface of the enlarged silver ball. She fought back her urge to gasp, and did her best to sound surprised as she felt her chest begin to thump in double time.

"Wh… what is _that?_" she asked as she pointed at the offending ball bearing, only for Professor Calavera to grimace.

"The insignia of an arrogant fool, most likely. Etched his personal signature into a cheap, botched part that no one is ever supposed to see. I've known several smiths who do this sort of thing, but never so _sloppily_," Professor Calavera practically spat. "Not only are the signed bearings the wrong size, but the etching makes them liable to jam as dirt and debris collect within this carousel. Any weaponsmith worth their salt would know that something tacky like this could cause problems. Lucky for you, it's a simple fix."

"Good," Raven said a bit too quickly. "That's good to know. Listen, I should really get going, and I really appreciate you taking the time to look at this. I can fix it later during class, if y-"

"I'll have it fixed for you before then, if you leave the weapon with me," Professor Calavera offered as she popped out the offending ball bearing from the top ring. She turned it over in her fingers, before spinning the sphere such that the etched emblem faced Raven. "You've never seen this before, I take it?"

Raven found herself unable to tear her eyes from the familiar symbol as she spoke in a tone of cold indifference.

"…never."

"Then run along, and leave this to me. I'll have it done for you by tonight," Professor Calavera said simply. She popped out the other sphere from the bottom track as Raven took her tray, unlocked the door, and hurried out into the hall with a quick offering of thanks.

The woman set the two uneven components down onto the workbench before shaking her head and moving toward a supply cabinet. She pulled out several drawers to look for spare parts and located a pair of ball bearings that would fit in relatively short order. As she brought the two needed pieces back to the workbench and set them down next to the uneven spheres, Professor Calavera hesitated.

"…to fix the weapon of a potential threat… or _not_…?" she mused to herself as she eyed the disassembled weapon. The woman weighed for options for nearly a full minute before letting out a sigh. Professor Calavera narrowed her eyes as she slipped the new bearings into the tracks and stuffed the etched pair into a pocket upon her apron. She began to mutter to herself in annoyance as she went about fixing the katana properly in the silence of her workshop, her mind combing through every detail of Raven's facial features throughout their conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One more chapter to go before Atlas. _What You Stole_ will also be returning next week.

**-RD**


	34. The Crow, the Owl, and the Dove

The sound of steel grinding against steel rang out through the surrounding trees as blades clashed once again, moonlight reflecting softly off the pair of swords. One narrowed blue eye stared across the deadlock into two expressionless crimson ones, and the pair of students shifted their grips upon their weapons as the stalemate continued.

Adam Taurus rewrapped his fingers around the hilt of his katana, his nails digging harshly into the cord as he pushed back against the blood red blade that was bearing down upon him. Raven Branwen instead opted to brace her forearm against the back of her blade and made a quick push forward to unbalance her faunus opponent. Adam tumbled backward with a shocked gasp, and quickly found himself upon the ground with Raven's boot planted firmly upon the center of his chest as the tip of her blade leveled at his throat.

"If you're going to waste my time, then I'm going back to the dorm," the girl threatened, her voice a deadly, focused calm. "You're new to this, yes, but you're _better_ than what you're showing me right now, Adam. We've been doing this for a while now, and this is the sloppiest you've ever been, besides day one."

Adam knocked the tip of the blade to the side as he shook his head, fuming. "I have a lot on my mind, but I'm keeping it in. This is more about working through my anger right now than it is making progress."

"If you're compromised, then we shouldn't be training," Raven admonished as she sheathed her blade and stepped off of Adam's chest to begin making her way to the tree line. "You'll learn nothing, other than bad habits."

"We won't always get to _pick_ when we fight, as hunters," Adam reminded as he stood and dusted off his borrowed clothing. "Isn't it better to learn to hold it all in while under threat, and deal with the problem of keeping my emotions in check in combat?"

Raven paused just as she reached the edge of the clearing, and her lip pulled into a conflicted expression. Slowly, she turned around and rested her hand upon the hilt of Omen as she lowered herself into a ready stance.

"…yes, actually. And so far, you're not blowing up, despite whatever you're thinking about. Maybe that's progress after all," Raven considered, speaking more to herself than her opponent.

"In my mind, dragging myself out of bed and engaging with the rest of you is progress," Adam stated calmly as he raised his sword and pointed the tip at Raven. "Anything more than that is just a bonus."

"Hold yourself to a higher standard," Raven commanded as her lip twitched in annoyance. "I do."

Without another word, Raven charged in with a telegraphed horizontal slash. Adam turned his blade downward and to the side to push the attack away, before thrusting an elbow for Raven's chest. The girl jumped to the side and sheathed her sword once again, readying herself as the rotating mechanism within the sheath whirred to life.

"…you hold _me_ to a higher standard, or _yourself?_" Adam asked as he kept his eye on the spinning contraption within the sheath. He did his best to keep track of the colors shifting past, readying himself for the blade he thought would come out next.

"Yes," Raven answered simply as she drew a light blue blade and spun into a low slash.

Adam leapt over the swing and landed atop an icy platform that appeared below him, though the trick didn't manage to take him by surprise. The boy allowed himself a confident smirk as he slid forward down the icy ramp that had formed after Raven's attack and threw out a wide strike of his own. The girl dipped her upper body backward and out of the way to avoid the strike before landing a hard upward palm strike into Adam's jaw, earning a groan of pain from the boy as he took several steps back.

"Better, but you should always be planning several steps ahead," Raven reminded as she sheathed her blade once again. "Account for as many possibilities as you can foresee, even when you believe you have the advantage. Never settle for _one_ small victory in a fight- seize the opening and ride your momentum."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam offered as he rubbed at his jaw. "How's the sword behaving?"

"I thought you'd be able to figure that out just by observation," Raven replied with a glower. "Stop stalling. Come at me again, if you want to keep training."

"What's on _your_ mind?" Adam asked as he slid his loaner katana back into its sheath and stood up straight.

Raven inhaled sharply. "Your progress. The thought that you were able to see which blade was coming next, and how more experienced opponents may take advantage of that in combat. The way we're wasting time right now by t-"

"No," Adam interrupted. "In a general sense- _you're_ compromised, too."

"I am _not_," Raven denied immediately as she mirrored Adam's stance. "Drop this line of thought, or I _will_ leave, Adam."

"No, I don't think you will," the faunus challenged as he affixed his weapon to his belt and folded his arms across his chest. "You just _left_ earlier, without stalling and making threats, and I've never seen you so insistent that I keep attacking you. You normally enjoy fights, against me, or grimm, or in Glynda's class. It's subtle, but you smirk, and there's a certain glint in your eyes when you know you've won due to your opponent making a mistake. That glint isn't there tonight. What's going on?"

Raven clenched her jaw as she regarded Adam with harsh, scrutinizing eyes. After several seconds, the faunus' hand found its way back to the hilt of his sword as he took a half-step back, looking wary.

"…you're actually afraid of me," Raven said flatly. "You really think I'm going to just run at you screaming and slashing away, because you're questioning me?"

"I don't know _what_ to think about you," Adam confessed as he kept his fingers hovering just over the cord-wrapped handle of his katana. "I get the feeling that most of us don't. You're a very private person, outside of talking to your brother away from the rest of us. I thought, perhaps, you would relax more after spending a night with Tai in Willow's dorm, but it seems like you're even more stressed, now. I'm asking because I care, Raven. I care because you've been pleasant and helpful, before you even ask."

"Even you," Raven muttered as her shoulders slumped and she made her way over to a large, rounded rock near the edge of the clearing. "I thought that _you_, at least, would be the one person in our friend circle who wouldn't go pushing boundaries and poking at my barriers. It's that obvious?"

"I don't know," Adam offered as he moved closed and leaned back against a nearby tree. "I've only noticed it somewhat recently, but I've been keeping track of it, mentally. I just don't say anything, because when I do, it's hard to keep it neutral. I find that that isn't true with you."

"Why not?" Raven asked as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. "It's not like we talk a lot."

"True," Adam agreed. "But when we do, it's always valuable. You're the only person that I don't think has asked me about being a faunus, after we initially met. It's almost as though you don't see me any differently, and you don't bother to walk on eggshells or lace your words with guilt like so many others. _That_ actually goes a long way toward making me feel more comfortable than the alternative."

"What's there to say?" Raven asked. "It's not like I can do anything about your situation right now."

"Maybe not, but perhaps I can do something about yours," Adam pointed out. "I know that I'm not Taiy-"

"Would you people _stop_ with Taiyang?" Raven cut in as she gave Adam a cold glare. "We're not a thing. We're not even dating. We're _friends_. Close, maybe, but that's it."

"I'm not bringing him up with the same intention as the others," Adam denied as he shook his head. "I'm bringing him up because of his semblance- he knows what you're feeling, but I don't. Perhaps I'm not the best socially, but differing perspectives can be beneficial."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Raven said as she rested Omen against the side of her rock. "I'm not in the mood for this kind of thing."

"Fine. I'll leave it there, then," Adam confirmed as he pushed off from the tree and rolled his shoulders. "Sorry for bringing it up. I see all of you as family at this point, since I gr-"

"Family means _nothing_," Raven spat, before she could stop herself. She looked up to find Adam wearing a rather shocked expression, and she could feel that her own had involuntarily twisted into a mask of sheer hatred. As the awkward moment slowly passed, she made a conscious effort to let her face fall into a more neutral state as she looked away.

"…sorry. That's not what I meant to say. Let's head back and get ready for tomorrow's classes."

"Raven," Adam began slowly and carefully, "did something happen between you and Qrow?"

The girl bristled and huffed immediately, her mass of hair shaking as she moved her head back and forth.

"_No,_ Adam, it's not about him. If we're really doing this, then just _listen_, and learn something from what I'm about to say," Raven insisted.

Adam nodded silently and clasped his hands behind himself, looking every part the attentive new recruit listening to a superior officer.

"My father… is a complete asshole," Raven seethed. "He's always been harsh, judgmental, and unfair to Qrow, while showering me with praise. Recently, though, he's been hostile to both of us, more or less ever since we arrived at Beacon. He won't return calls, or at least, he didn't, until today. I… just spoke with him. This afternoon," Raven lied as she drummed her fingers upon the surface of the rock.

"And that explains your mood," Adam observed. Raven merely replied with a curt nod, and Adam shifted a bit. "You're tired of the unfairness?"

"I am," Raven agreed. "He's now _actively_ making things harder on me, and it's becomingly increasingly clear that nothing's ever good enough. I think I've known for a long time that there's no familial love to be had from him. I thought his praise and the things he taught me could take the place of something like that, but when it's so blatant that he doesn't actually care about us… they don't. They just don't."

Adam mulled over Raven's words for a while, before shaking his head. "Then you're wrong. Family _does_ mean something- your father's the perfect example of who you don't want to become."

Raven finally looked up at Adam once again and searched his face for any hint of judgment or condescension, only to find none. His words seemed to echo louder within her mind as she thought about the truth of her situation, and it wasn't long before she looked away from her friend in disgust.

"…I don't know. I wouldn't be who I am without him. I wouldn't be able to train you on the side, I wouldn't be top of the class in combat skill, I wouldn't have the discipline I gained from his constant abuse…"

"You don't know that," Adam replied. "Your father isn't the only person in your life. For all intents and purposes, I don't _have_ parents. I'm a product of those I grew up with, and you grew up with Qrow, didn't you? Maybe you've taken more positive qualities from him that you realize. Maybe your father _shouldn't_ be your family anymore, and Qrow should be. After all- only one of the two is right here, and constantly acting as your shoulder to lean on. It's sounds more like your father is an extended leg for you to trip over, than anything else."

Raven could suddenly see the ball bearings with the winged gear emblem etched into them in her mind, as clear as day. Without thinking, she stood from her stone seat and snatched Omen from its position leaning beside her.

"...I don't know. I don't have an answer, and I don't know if I _want_ an answer," Raven said softly.

"Then what do you want?" Adam asked as he took a step closer to the girl.

"…to be left alone. This is something I have to figure out on my own. I don't want to talk about it with you, or Tai, or anyone else. This goes deeper than you realize, Adam. If you and so many others need me because I can be your rock, then you need to back off before you find that rock ready to crumble," Raven warned.

Adam frowned, and let out a sigh as he shook his head and spread his arms. "Then I'll leave you alone and ask Tai to do the same. Even so… we can still be here for you, in other ways."

Raven shook her head in kind and found herself moving as if she was magnetized to Adam's arms. She leaned into the tight embrace and rested her free hand upon the faunus' back, until she noticed his hands clenched tight upon the backs of her shoulders.

"…what are you doing?" Raven asked as she pulled back slightly to look up at the taller male.

"…sorry," Adam said quickly as he released his grip and took a step back. "I don't have much experience with… hugs. Especially giving them."

Raven watched as Adam pulled lightly at the sleeve of his shirt, doing his best to keep his eye from hers. She couldn't fight back the gentle smirk that came in response to his actions, and she quickly wrapped the boy in another squeeze.

"Don't be so gentle and awkward," Raven advised. "I'm not much for hugs, either, but you're _supposed _to hold the person close. Not like you're afraid you're going to shatter them. Go ahead."

Adam did as he was told and put his arms around Raven's back as he pulled her into his chest. His heart pounded as he looked down at the top of his friend's head, and it took all of his willpower to resist the notion of resting his chin atop it.

"…is this part of my training?" Adam asked lightly.

"Yes," Raven said immediately. "Maybe the most important part, for the road ahead. I'm sorry for being the way I am, but I can't change it. I _can_ say that I appreciate your attempts, Adam. Thank you for trying."

Adam nodded as he looked up and past his partner, toward a nearby tree. The two remained embraced for several minutes, before beginning to make their way back toward Beacon Academy.

* * *

"So, are you looking forward to this weekend?" Qrow asked, hands in his pockets as he sat on a bench near the lake. The still body of water reflected the light from the shattered moon as the image twisted and distorted with minor ripples, and Qrow kept his eyes on the water as Willow shifted daintily beside him.

"…somewhat… but I'm also a little scared," Willow admitted. "Scared about Kali, specifically- I've been having conflicted feelings about my father for years, now, but Kali… I love her to pieces. Her spirit, her enthusiasm…"

"…her tendency to lose her shirt at inopportune times…" Qrow filled in, only for Willow to smirk and roll her eyes.

"_Yes_, even that- she keeps us all on our toes, and the force of her personality is wonderful and entertaining. I'm just… _so_ worried about what's going to happen if and when I need to step in and defend her," Willow finished with a heavy sigh.

"So don't," Qrow replied simply.

Willow turned her head to regard her companion with a look that suggested he had grown two more.

"I… am _sure_ I misheard," the heiress suggested.

"You didn't," Qrow replied as he stood up from the bench and approached the edge of the lake. Willow didn't take long to copy his movements, and the pair stood near the water for a moment as Qrow scanned the ground with a critical eye.

"What… exactly are you looking for?" Willow asked as she did her best to follow his pupils.

"Flat stone," Qrow muttered. "Something for skipping."

"Skipping?"

"You'll see," Qrow insisted as he bent low for a moment and collected a disc-shaped rock, alongside a bulbous one of nearly equal size. "You're looking at this the wrong way, Wil. This stone's the idea of making change in your father's company."

"…is it, though?" Willow asked as she watched Qrow give the misshapen stone a few small tosses into the air.

"…stay with me. You want to take that idea as far as you can, right? Right now, you're planning to do this," Qrow offered as he wound up and hurled the stone as far as he could out into the lake. The rock soared a good distance and broke the surface with a muted splash, only for Willow to stare blankly.

"…is the lake sweeping social change?" Willow asked innocently.

"Sure, yeah, that works," Qrow agreed. "But throwing as hard as you can and hoping for the best is just going to exhaust you and get mediocre results. You've gotta go about this the right way. Know your enemy. Go in with knowledge of how to approach things. Like, say… _this_."

Willow watched with a great deal of confusion as Qrow leveled the flat stone sideways and skipped it out only the surface of the lake, only for the rock to jump three times and sink fairly close to shore. The two teens stared silently at the surface of the water once again as the small, pathetic ring of a few ripples simply closed off, and Qrow put his face in his hand.

"Qrow… I… believe the metaphor you were aiming for fell apart completely, almost immediately," Willow said sweetly as she put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_Yeah_," Qrow agreed with an exasperated huff. "Yeah, that happens. My semblance is _bullshit_."

"Well… what point _were_ you trying to make?" Willow asked, keeping her hand in place.

"Just… fight smarter, not harder. Go for a step-by-step process, with small jumps instead of one giant one. Something like that," Qrow said as he waved a hand. "I dunno, I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"You're better than you might think," Willow reassured. "You're saying… don't bet it all on this one encounter. Approach compromise gradually and intend to bring Kali to my father multiple times, because a change isn't going to happen in one giant leap. Right?"

"Right, yeah," Qrow agreed. "Sorry, I should've just said that. It seems to me like you're stressed out because you're thinking about this like the _one_ chance you'll have to make your dad see reason. Things don't work like that, especially with adults. Let's just take it slow, let Kali do her thing, and make your primary focus ending things in a way that'll let her be invited back to talk more."

"That does sound much more doable," Willow replied as she gradually trailed her hand down Qrow's arm while turning her eyes back to the water. Slowly, she entwined her fingers with his, and took a deep breath. "Even if you're not the best at metaphors… you _are_ the best at breaking complex problems down into their simple components, Qrow. It's a useful skill- a reassuring one, and one that I appreciate greatly."

"Simplifying things isn't exactly an impressive talent," Qrow protested as he looked down at Willow's hand, his cheeks growing hot. "Nothing to write home about."

"It is for someone like me," Willow offered as she squeezed Qrow's hand a bit harder. "I tend to overthink things, and I want to do so much that sometimes, I just can't see the obvious road to success. A rather glaring weakness for the future president of a major dust company, wouldn't you say?"

"We've all got 'em," Qrow mumbled as he closed his fingers around Willow's. "Some of us more than others."

Qrow waited for a response for a long time, only to receive none other than the occasional cricket or gentle breeze shifting the leaves of the trees behind him. Slowly, he looked over to Willow, only to find her looking at him with deep sadness in her eyes.

"…you really think terribly of yourself, don't you?"

Qrow made an involuntary noise equivalent to deflating, and Willow only tightened her grip upon his hand as he tried to pull away.

"_No_. Answer me, Qrow- what is it that makes you think like this? It can't just be your semblance," Willow said with exasperation.

Qrow immediately looked away and bit his lip. The sudden urge to tell her _everything_ seized his throat like a vice, and he had to actively fight back his instinct as he lied through grit teeth.

"…_it is_. You have no idea what it's like living with it, and the trouble it's caused."

"I know what it's like living with _you_, and that's been the happiest I've been for as long as I can remember," Willow countered. Qrow leaned his head back slightly as his eyes widened, and Willow nodded insistently. "A person is more than their semblance, Qrow… is that not what you've been telling Raven? She has value beyond her lack of one, so why don't you think _you_ have value, as well?"

Qrow fidgeted uncomfortably as Willow finally loosened her grip upon his hand, and he pulled it back to his chest. He struggled to find words as he looked back out over the lake, his mind a storm of possibilities and half-truths.

"Willow, maybe I _am_ a hypocrite, and maybe you're right about that, but my semblance almost got Raven _killed_ on our last outing. Her weapon jammed at the worst possible time, and h-"

"How do you know?" Willow asked, cutting her friend off. "How do you _know_ that it's your semblance causing things around you to go wrong? I'm not saying I don't believe you, but can you really be sure that you're the source of all misfortune that goes on around you? You've brought _me_ nothing but positives, Qrow. Don't you feel good about that, at least?"

"To be honest, other people have been doing just about everything _but_ make me feel good, lately," Qrow offered as he brought his hands back into his pockets.

"Then let me try to break that pattern," Willow said as she closed the distance between herself and Qrow. Without another word, she braced her hand upon Qrow's chest and planted a gentle but insistent kiss upon the boy's cheek.

Despite the storm cloud that had taken shape within his mind, Qrow's heart immediately felt lighter than it ever had before. He gave Willow a stunned look of confusion, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a familiar, yet unexpected voice.

"My, my, my, how _scandalous_," Johnathon lilted from his place behind the pair, his hands clasped together in front of himself. The man was sporting an emerald green suit vest, simple black slacks, and chocolate brown hair that hung down to his chin in messy strands. A triangular goatee and thin mustache topped off the look. "Willow and Qrow, kissing _cheeks?_ And here I thought you were taking risks working for _me_."

"Shut up, _John_," Qrow groused as he rubbed at the side of his face to try to prolong the rapidly fading sensation of Willow's lips. "What do you want?"

Johnathon raised a brow as he looked over Willow, who had begun to blush furiously as she clasped her hands behind herself.

"What do I want? Well, _you two_ are the ones who called me here, so I suppose the answer to that would be an explanation. I'm assuming that you wanted to discuss our foray to Atlas?" the man suggested as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes," Willow agreed quickly before coughing into her hand. "We just wanted to make sure that you're ready to go, and that we establish a few ground rules."

"…we?" Johnathon asked as he tilted his head and furrowed his brows. "Qrow, you're coming with us?"

Suddenly, Qrow found himself nearly unable to breathe. He looked back and forth between his two friends, trying to decide on an appropriate response. Raven's words, Willow's kiss, and his overall anxiety battled fiercely within a matter of seconds, and the latter won out by a landslide as he gave in to panic.

"No!" Qrow cleared his throat and lowered his volume significantly as Willow's face fell. "No, I… I'm staying behind. She meant 'we' because we both care about this working, you know? That's all."

"…Qrow, you _could_ come along, if you'd like," Willow offered with a neutral expression. "We'd love to have you."

"Nah, I've gotta study for the History test Monday, and Calavera wants to run some weapon tests with me tomorrow," Qrow said quickly, while keeping his eyes away from Willow's.

"A shame," Johnathon offered with a shrug. "Though… from what Willow's told me of these parties, they're dreadfully boring if you're not there to make business connections and grease a few palms."

"He isn't wrong," Willow agreed. "You'll probably have more fun staying here, honestly… though I'll keep you updated with anything important."

"Thanks," Qrow replied. "I'll hold down the fort here."

"I'm sure you will," Johnathon said with a nod. "Now, what is it you'd like me to know about our trip? I can't imagine you'd want to see me in person the night before unless it was rather important."

"Two things, really," Willow said as she pulled out her scroll and began to tap away at the screen. "First, I was informed this morning that the central focus of the party has shifted- it's no longer just the typical Atlesian business gathering. The youngest son of the Ironwood family, a bloodline of reputable Atlesian soldiers who hold multiple positions of command within our military, has just returned from his first tour of duty out in Vacuo. The major players in attendance at this party, my father included, are now using his return as an opportunity to win points with the press and the military itself by making the night about him. Deals and meetings will still go on, of course, but as far as the public is concerned? It's all about the Ironwoods."

"That's… manipulative and disgusting," Qrow sneered as he shook his head.

"And that's Atlas to a 'T'," Johnathon replied as he accepted Willow's scroll and looked at the picture on display. A young, incredibly handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stared back up at him, clad in white fatigues. "I get the feeling he might be the center of attention even _without_ the military achievement."

"That's James Ironwood," Willow explained. "I've spoken to him once, briefly, and he's a perfect gentleman, humble, and not at all the type to want a fuss made about him like this. You'll need to play a balancing act of giving him attention without smothering him, if you want to be publicly recognized and accepted by the actual Atlesian elites in the room."

Johnathon narrowed his eyes as he studied James' features, committing the boy's appearance to memory before handing Willow her scroll. "Noted. I'll behave appropriately and make small talk without fawning over him. Easy enough."

"The other reason I called you here tonight won't be so easy," Willow lamented as she put her scroll away. "Since this is supposed to be the first step on your path to Atlas… you're going to need to be consistent not just in your behavior, but your _appearance_. We need to settle on a look for you that you'll be comfortable maintaining, potentially long-term."

"Ah, I knew this day would come, when I would finally have to pick out my skin and hair," Johnathon joked as he rubbed at his chin.

"Wouldn't it be easiest to just go with your natural appearance?" Qrow asked as he watched Johnathon's hair shift through a gamut of different colors and textures.

"My natural appearance? To be honest, I'm not sure I have one," Johnathon offered with a shrug. "Ever since I unlocked my semblance, I've just been exactly who I want to be, when I want to be them. I can't exactly turn my semblance 'off', nor have I ever had my aura broken. I suppose I don't really know what I look like, all things considered."

"That's… ridiculous," Qrow said as he pulled a face. He watched for a moment as Johnathon tried several different iterations of facial hair, only for Willow to point enthusiastically as he settled upon a thick, black mustache.

"That one. It makes you look quite sophisticated, with your hair like that," Willow praised. "You'll fit right in with the Atlestian nobility."

"You think so?" Johnathon asked as he ran his hands along his scalp to slick his suddenly jet black hair back completely. His voice changed to adopt a lofty cadence, and he straightened his posture to stand rigidly. "Perhaps I was born for this very role, though I can't help but feel like something's still a bit _off_."

"I dunno, John," Qrow remarked. "You look the part, to me."

"…John," the man repeated as he cracked his fingers. "Johnathon Soleil, my birth name- so cumbersome, yet so… _common_. Perhaps it's time to change it up. I've done it before."

Willow frowned and shifted slightly. "You shouldn't feel the need to change your _name_ just for this."

"What if something goes wrong? I wouldn't want to use my real name, you know," Johnathon insisted. "Besides… it just doesn't sound _Atlesian_, does it? I'm open to suggestions, honestly. Soleil can remain, but the rest needs work. The kind of name that someone believably into big business and sleazy dealings might have."

"…_Jacques_," Qrow said almost immediately. "Jacques Soleil."

Johnathon's mustache shifted as his upper lip curled, and he gave Qrow a nod of approval.

"Jacques. _I like it._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ever wonder why Winter hates Qrow so much? Well…

**-RD**


	35. Rotting Root

"…I'm telling you, I have no idea where Tai is," Raven insisted as she held her scroll up to the side of her face. "I think he said he had friends in town that he was staying with tonight."

"_Really?_" came Summer's voice over the line. "_That doesn't strike you as weird, that he didn't tell us?"_

"We're his team and friends, not his babysitters," Raven replied as she rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I'm sure he's fine, and I'm sure he'll text us soon to check in."

"_Yeah, maybe,_" Summer replied with a sigh of her own. "_I just don't like us all being so unaware all the time. Are you sure you're okay?_"

"I'm fine," Raven said quickly. "It's just been a… stressful week, to say the least. Give me a night in Willow's dorm so I can just meditate, study, and sleep in, and I'll be back tomorrow, ready to go."

"_Raven… you don't __**have**__ to come back tomorrow, if you'd rather have a weekend 'away' from Qrow and I. We're not offended. We just want what's best for you._"

"I know you do," Raven agreed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "And… thank you, for that. It's comforting to hear."

"_Of course!"_ the other girl said in an upbeat voice. "_We'll see you when we see you, then._"

A long pause occurred as Raven simply gathered her thoughts. Part of her wanted to insist that she would be back in the morning, but another had very different ideas.

"…_Raven?_"

"Sorry, I… I'm a little distracted," Raven apologized as she shook her head and opened her eyes. "Are you… _sure_ you wouldn't be upset with me if I took two days alone…?"

"_Take two days,_" Summer answered with a bit of an edge in her voice. "_Now, it's no longer an offer- it's an order. You've been looking __**awful**__ lately."_

"I know. Thank you. Sorry," Raven said quickly as she bit her bottom lip. "See you Monday."

Raven hung up her scroll before Summer could answer and folded her arms across her chest while looking down at the tile floor of the hallway. After a few seconds of silence, she slowly looked to her left at Taiyang, her face full of guilt.

"…they know, don't they?"

"…I have a feeling they might know," Taiyang confirmed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "But honestly… I don't care. Summer's right- you _do_ look awful, lately. It's not your fault, given how you've been fe-"

"I know, I know," Raven interrupted as she raised her hands to ward her friend off. "But _still_. At this rate, I'm going to snap before midterms."

"No, you're not, because I'm not going to let that happen," Taiyang said as he closed the distance between them and looped an arm around Raven's shoulders. "Now, come on. Let's go find a blanket in Willow's closets, cuddle up on her couch, and watch some stupid TV together."

Raven looked up at Taiyang with weary, bloodshot eyes, and her shoulders visibly sunk as the corner of her mouth upturned ever so slightly.

"…that sounds… _incredible_, honestly. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Taiyang replied as they began to walk in tandem. "You just need to keep being yourself. That's all I need in return, Raves. I like you, and I like being around you."

Raven gently slipped her hand around Taiyang's waist with a tired smile. "I like you, too."

* * *

"They're totally boning," Summer said with absolute confidence as she slipped her scroll into her pocket and crossed her arms. "I just hope they have the decency to wash Willow's sheets."

"You've been hanging out with Kali too much," Qrow offered from his position laying upon his back atop his bed. He turned the page of the weapons magazine he had in hand and bent a knee as he rested his foot on the mattress. "Raven's not the type to trust someone like that this quickly, and I don't think Tai's stupid enough to make a move, either. As much as she _needs_ to get laid, I'd be shocked if it happened before she settles down. If she settles down."

"Well, you would know better than me," Summer replied with a shrug. "Lotta romance in the air, lately. It's actually kinda nice."

"How do you mean?" Qrow asked, feigning disinterest while simultaneously dreading the answer.

"I think you know. Raven and Tai, Barty and Yatsu, Kali and Roman. You and Willow," Summer finished with a knowing smirk as she sat next to Qrow upon the bed.

Qrow closed the magazine and sat up immediately, keeping his eyes off of Summer. "Alright, first of all, you didn't hear it from me, but Roman got hit with the 'we're just friends' speech from Kali. He's pretty torn up about it, and it seems like Kali's pretty oblivious that he's infatuated with her, so you need to back off on that one."

Summer's expression immediately changed to a crestfallen one as she folded her hands atop her skirt.

"Oh… that's… not great, honestly. They always seem so happy together, and they compliment each other so well. I thought that if any of us were going to fall into a commitment this year, it would be those two," Summer said quietly.

"Yeah, you and me both," Qrow grumbled. "As far as Winter? Look, she's gorgeous, sophisticated, kind-hearted, and all-around incredible, but she's also _way_ out of my league. It's not something I'm focusing on right now, especially with Raven being so off-balance, lately."

"That sounds suspiciously like a convenient excuse," Summer pointed out. "You're a great guy, Qrow, and I think she'd be lucky to have you."

"Lucky, huh?" Qrow asked before letting out a sharp breath. "Funny how you all keep saying that. And speaking of excuses, you're stalling again, Summer. It's been a _week_. We don't know how long Tai's gonna be away, whether he's with Raven or not. We've got an opportunity right now, so why not practice a bit?"

Summer groaned and fidgeted upon the bed before fixing Qrow with sad eyes.

"…do we _have_ to?"

"Yeah, we have to," Qrow replied with all the sympathy he could muster. He sat up straight and pushed himself off the bed before walking to the other side of the room and standing with his hands in his pockets. Summer copied the motion and moved to the opposite wall.

"Qrow… I'm scared," Summer admitted as she gave her friend a worried look.

"I know. Honestly… so am I," Qrow admitted. "This isn't normal, whatever this is… but I'm on board for figuring out what we can about it before getting Tai, OKRA, or any professors involved. Take a few deep breaths, and when you're ready… just go for it."

"Okay," Summer replied quickly. She took several deep breaths as instructed and shook out her hands, mustering up her courage while mashing her lips together. "I'm sorry if this hurts, or something."

"Raven didn't mention any pain," Qrow reassured. "Just shock at being relocated so suddenly."

"That's a fancy way of phrasing 'being thrown across a forest clearing at instant speed," Summer joked. "Okay, here we go…"

Qrow focused his full attention on Summer as the girl huffed out one last, heavy breath and closed her eyes. Upon opening them again, her aura rippled down her body fast enough to appear as a blinding flash. Immediately after noticing the change in her aura, Qrow found himself staring at her from the opposite side of the room. Summer quickly doubled over and held her knees, breathing hard.

"That's… _incredible_," Qrow remarked as he began a slow approach toward his leader. "I didn't even have time to _think_ between seeing your aura drop and finding myself over here. Are you alright?"

"My… aura dropped?" Summer questioned as she finally looked up at Qrow. Her face was incredibly pale, and her eyes were unfocused. Qrow picked up the pace in response, and just barely had time to catch the girl as she fell forward, her knees quaking.

"_Whoa!_ Keep it together, Summer. I've got you!" Qrow insisted as he began to guide her to the nearest of the four beds in the room. "Talk to me, girl."

"I feel… _really_ dizzy," Summer lamented as Qrow helped her into a sitting position. Without a second thought, she leaned her head into his shoulder and became dead weight against him. "Trying to stay conscious."

"Good. It'd be helpful for both of us if you do," Qrow reminded as he wrapped Summer in a tight, one-armed hug. "Just talk. Tell me how you're feeling, specifically."

"…out of it," Summer offered. "Almost like the second we swapped places… we swapped brains."

"Hey!" Qrow replied as he gave Summer a little squeeze. "I may not be the smartest on STRQ, but I'm not a total moron. At least your sense of humor's intact."

Summer grinned and closed her eyes. "I'm also pretty hungry."

"…is that new after the teleportation, or are you just saying you're hungry?" Qrow inquired.

"…just saying," Summer admitted. "I don't think it would be smart to try again tonight. I'm barely awake right now."

"That's not great," Qrow warned. "I'm with you on just taking it easy tonight, but… we need to work on this. Figure out what it is we're dealing with, here. Did it feel any easier than last time?"

"Easier?" Summer asked as she raised a brow. "Both times, it's just… _happened_, when I wanted it to." The girl paused as her aura rippled back up her body in a shimmering sheet of silver.

"…that was over a full minute," Qrow pointed out. "You'd be leaving yourself totally open for that long, at _least_, if you tried this out in combat again. Promise me that you won't use it without us around, while you're safe."

Summer hesitated just long enough for Qrow to release his hug and give her a serious glare.

"_Summer_."

"But what if there's a situation where one of you is in d-"

"_Summer_," Qrow repeated, his expression stern and voice full of authority. "_No_. You're not throwing yourself into danger for one of us again. Last time was a fluke, since we didn't even know what you were capable of doing. Now, though? _None_ of us would want you to sacrifice yourself for our benefit. Swear to me that you'll master this before using it in the field again."

Summer pushed off the bed and began to walk toward the kitchenette in silence. Qrow stayed in place for several seconds before he followed along, his footfalls quick and heavy.

"Summer, you're not being fair at all by just ignoring the fact that the three of us care a-"

"I don't feel good, Qrow," Summer reminded as she pulled open the refrigerator door and removed a glass pitcher full of water. "This isn't a discussion I want to have right now."

"It's a discussion we _need_ to have," Qrow insisted. "Are you really just going to stay quiet and do what you want without warning us, if it's a life or death situation?"

Summer set about placing the pitcher on the countertop, before pulling a glass from a nearby cabinet.

"…want a glass?"

"…you're unbelievable," Qrow replied while shaking his head. "So now I've gotta worry even more about you than I already do."

"Why would you worry?" Summer questioned. "With this… second semblance, I get it, but before all of this? What's there to worry about?"

"Let me count the ways," Qrow sassed as he leaned up against the wall with folded arms. "Your team consists of a bad luck charm, a girl on the edge of lashing out at all of us, and a guy riding everyone _else's _emotional roller coasters day in and day out. You're seeing the future in unwilling spurts, you're throwing yourself into working for John with us against what you initially wanted, and you prefer to be alone when you're stressed out and can't take it anymore, effectively shutting us out from helping you."

"Like Raven does?" Summer countered as she filled her glass and took a long, slow sip of water, her eyes unblinking as she stared Qrow down. The boy was the first to look away, and he threw his hands up in resignation.

"Fine, you've got me there, but I worry about her, too," Qrow confessed. "I worry about her a _lot_."

"She's your sister. That's your job, and I bet she worries about you, too," Summer replied. "Besides… you're right. I _do_ go off on my own and think things through when I'm feeling uncomfortable, or at a total loss as to what to do. Did it not occur to you that right now, when things seem tense and potentially catastrophic, that I'm instead staying here with you?"

Qrow paused and folded his arms once again.

"Now that you mention it… what does that mean, in this context?"

"It means that I'm not as worried about this as I am about other things," Summer explained. "The only promise I'm willing to make you right now is that I _will_ master this, and I'll figure out what it is, and why I can do it. If I need to use it as a trump card, I will… but it's absolutely a last resort. I know I'll be able to get through this situation with the three of you at my side, and I also have an advantage. My first semblance lets me see into the future, for a bit. So… I can predict what'll happen if I swap with someone, before I do it."

Qrow sighed and moved to retrieve a glass of his own before holding it out for Summer to pour water into.

"Alright, fine, that's a solid plan _in theory_, but we'll still have to cover you. Not only that, but… your little predictions don't always come true, do they?"

"They're accurate more often than not," Summer reminded. "Though… once it all came back to me, I realized that I never saw Raven's sword jam in my vision of her getting jumped by that beowulf. In the future I saw, it just came out of the bush and took her by surprise. Nothing went wrong with her weapon at all."

"That's one hell of an important detail for your crystal ball to leave out," Qrow mused. "What about those other, more long-term predictions you were getting? Any more of those, lately?"

Summer took a long, torturously slow drink of water as she kept her eyes on Qrow.

"…one," she said simply.

Qrow raised a brow, taking a sip of his own.

"…care to share?"

"…nope," Summer replied as her cheeks tinted a furious scarlet. "It's something about you, actually, but… I think it would be better as a surprise."

Qrow watched as Summer drained her glass completely while she maintained a devilish grin.

"Well if I wasn't worried enough before, I _definitely_ am now," Qrow said. "Can I even have a hint, or something?"

"Just keep being yourself, and I predict you'll get _very_ lucky, one day," Summer said mysteriously. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit, and maybe try to sleep off this gross feeling."

"Want some company?" Qrow offered as he finished his water and set the glass beside Summer's in the sink.

"Always," the girl replied before walking back out into the room proper. Qrow replied with only a smile and moved to follow Summer.

* * *

"…Kali? You've been… unusually quiet, ever since we got out over the city," Willow tried as she looked up at the back of her friend's white leather jacket.

The faunus remained pressed up against the window of the plane as they soared silently over Atlas. Glittering, snow-white spires pierced the sky from atop the buildings below and scattered blue and green lights flickered and blinked atop radio towers, rooftops, and within lamp posts on the streets. The entire city seemed to glow, as if it had been built within a constantly shifting aurora. Tiny, mobile dots of every color of the rainbow shifted about upon the streets, and Kali found her eyes drawn to the constant ebb and flow of traffic.

"…I have never felt so conflicted in my life," Kali said softly as she swept her eyes along the roads and began to read what signs and billboards she could from their elevation. A portrait of Camilla Schnee holding an expensive-looking crystal bottle of perfume emblazoned on the side of a building caught her attention, though her focus was on the Schnee woman's eyes instead of the bright pink product. There was no life to them, as though she were a corpse dug up and frozen in place for the advertisement.

"The whole city's… absolutely gorgeous and teeming with life… and yet it feels so _dead_. Robotic. Clinical, almost," Kali pointed out with a sigh. "It all looks so _fake_."

"You're not wrong," Willow said softly. "The view can be overwhelming the first time, yes, but… you eventually get used to it. You can get used to _anything_ as being normal up here, and that's a major part of the problem. It's an echo chamber of endless noise and one-upsmanship, disguised as sophistication."

"The first step toward fixing a problem is acknowledging it, or so they say," Jacques replied from his seat next to Willow. "It _is_ rather striking, visually, but I'd have to agree with Kali. Something about Atlas seems _off_, even from up here. Vale, as you now are very much aware, Vale is _alive_, and no one can deny it. Buskers, businessmen, children running along the streets… it's an entirely different world from the perpetual traffic jam and neon lights below us now."

"Wait until we land," Willow warned. "You two are just seeing the _exterior_. The pretty face and robotic shell that suggests too much money and too little sense. The heart of Atlas is rotten. A festering, decaying husk of an organ that the rest of the world puts on a pedestal for reasons I still don't understand. You're the only two people I've ever met who haven't been lured in immediately by the pretty lights and outward _lies_ of the city."

Kali's ears flattened as she removed her hands from the glass of the window and turned in her seat to face Willow.

"Hey, are _you_ alright? Really. I've never seen you this tense and quick to criticize," Kali pointed out.

Willow jumped slightly as Jacques put a gentle, gloved hand upon her shoulder.

"She's right- you _are_ tense, Willow. Whatever rot we find within the Schnee manor or clinging to the guests within it, we'll help you remove it over time. After all, is that not why we're really here?" Jacques asked with a knowing look.

"It is," Willow confirmed. "I just hope that neither of you lose sight of that. It's so easy to get lost in the lights here, and dazzled by the promise and grandeur of the legendary floating city. This place changes people, Jacques. I'm really nervous about all of this, even if I _am_ essentially just going home for a bit."

Kali fully turned and folded her arms as she sat, looking over Willow.

"…still, this isn't normal for you, Wil. I thought you were pretty comfortable with Atlas, or at least, your actual home. What's bringing all of this on?"

Willow considered the notion and turned in her seat to look out the window just as Kali had before.

"I believe… I believe my time away from Atlas has helped open my eyes a bit to how things really are, up here. Walking your streets, eating your food, simply talking to the people of Vale has been so much more pleasant, engaging, and comforting than any memory I have of home. I feel like I don't belong here at all, now, and I'm terrified that my family is going to feel exactly the same way," Willow admitted as she shivered.

"Willow," Jacques began as he transitioned his hand from her shoulder down into her lap, to rest atop her hand. "If speaking from the heart and raising issue with the status quo is enough to break you apart from your family, then they don't deserve to have you. We'll figure something out, but I wouldn't suggest rushing in and declaring yourself independent of Atlas and its corruption, either. We aren't all-in on trying to make sweeping changes, this early in the game."

"Qrow said the same thing," Willow said in a low voice. "You're both right. I need to rein it in and stay composed. Please, keep me in check if I start to stray."

"We will, but first and foremost, we'll have your back," Kali replied. "If your old man or anyone else starts some shit, we'll make sure it comes down on _us_, and not you. Who cares if we're not allowed back?"

Jacques cleared his throat, looking rather pointedly at Kali.

"_I _care very much, actually… but your general idea is correct. We'll redirect any scorn or blame you receive. Speaking of, call me insensitive, but what's our plan for getting a faunus into a high-class party at the Schnee mansion without causing an immediate outrage?" Jacques asked. "I can't imagine most of the guests will simply look past your ears and leave you alone, Kali."

"Oh, I've got that covered," Kali said confidently as she reached down into her purse. The faunus pulled out a thick, black length of material and brought it up to her head. She worked quickly to tie it into a fancy bow, before stuffing her ears up and into the folds. "_Ta-da!"_

Jacques merely stared, dumbfounded at the very cat-ear like accessory before he slowly turned to Willow, who was wearing a sheepish grin.

"…you knew about and approved this plan."

"I did, yes," Willow confirmed. "It's not like she can get away with wearing a hat all night. It's cute, and not _too_ obvious. Maybe just obvious enough that people won't think much of it, if you know what I mean."

"Hiding in plain sight," Kali added as she stood into a stretch. The faunus lurched forward as the plane began a sudden descent, and she barely managed to retain her balance as she let out a sharp gasp.

"We're here," Willow said with trepidation. "Everyone, just be natural, but respectful, and let the attendants follow their routines. I'm sure they'll take care of everything for us, and… I honestly hope that my father _isn't_ waiting for us. I don't want this to get awkward immediately."

Kali made sure of her footing before walking forward and squatting to meet Willow's eyes. She remained unblinking as she spoke, and her voice adopted an incredibly serious tone.

"Willow. If you don't listen to anything else I tell you this weekend, listen to this- _your family isn't you_. Whatever your dad says or does, especially to me, once he finds out I'm a faunus… that's on him, _not_ you. I know you're a good person, and I know you don't agree with what's going on up here. That's more than good enough for me," Kali reassured as she rose to stand once again.

Willow rose with her, and pulled her faunus friend into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kali. I can only hope that Adam one day feels the same…"

"Adam… he's a work in progress," Kali offered as Jacques rose to stand as well.

"Aren't we all?" he asked rhetorically. "I will admit, I've never been quite so nervous to meet with a potential client or contact before. Of course, I'm not planning to talk business or anything shady on this initial trip. Simply to make contact and see what there is to see."

"Thank you. This is going to be hectic enough, as it is. There's also… Roman, Jay, and Robin to consider," Willow pointed out. "Roman informed me that his father is desperately pushing him to make an attempt at courting me, and we're both going to avoid such a thing at all costs. If you see me being cold toward him, please… do what you can to make him feel better. I know he's already miserable up here, as it is."

"Leave Roman to me," Kali offered. "I'll take his mind right off of you, once his asshole dad isn't looking."

"…the Winchesters have no idea who I am, or that I've come here alongside you," Jacques pointed out. "I'll keep them distracted as best I can, especially if they try to make a similar move. I'm sure a potential marriage-based merger between Winchester Military Technologies and the Schnee Dust Company is something that their father has considered and encouraged."

"Robin _did_ make a pass at me, not long ago," Willow replied as the plane finally touched down. "Of the two, Jay is the far less offensive option, but I'm not looking, nor am I interested in either of them. I would greatly appreciate any effort to keep them at bay."

"Then effort you shall receive," Jacques reassured as the door on the side of the plane slid open. "Lead the way, and we'll follow your movements and mannerisms."

"Here we go," Willow commented as she heaved a sigh and walked out of the plane.

The heiress descended the folding steps attached to the side of the aircraft out onto the helipad resting at the edge of an absolutely massive field of asphalt. The parking lot ended with a roundabout just before the Schnee manor itself, which was lined with hedges, two sculptures of the Schnee snowflake emblem, and a massive fountain featuring statues of the gods of light and darkness in the center of the walkup to the gargantuan building.

The Schnee manor itself was an impossibly long, intimidating building painted in purest white with deep blue accents. Various bright, dust-powered lights rested beneath the windows and balconies all along the structure's front and gave the entire building an ethereal glow against the backdrop of the night sky. A pair of armed guards could be seen patrolling the rooftop, though neither batted an eye at the aircraft or its passengers.

"…one family lives here," Kali said flatly as she stayed close to Willow's side. "You could fit the entire _population_ of Kuo Kuana within those walls."

"I'm sorry," Willow said quickly. "I didn't choose this. I didn't…"

The girl trailed off as Kali took her hand and tightly entwined their fingers.

"No, you didn't, so this excess isn't on you. Besides, I'll get to live it up for a night, at least," Kali offered as her boots thumped against the pavement.

"Truthfully, I see no reason _not_ to live large, if you have the means," Jacques protested from his place at Willow's other side. "While it is certainly a bit much, I would imagine that the living space does have a function for each of those rooms."

"It does," Willow confirmed. "Though… most people live without many, or even most of those functions. Like having staff waiting to retrieve their bags…"

A procession of suited men emerged from the manor's front entrance and walked swiftly toward and past the party of three, back toward the plane. The men all nodded or offered muffled greetings to Willow as they went, each paying no mind to her guests.

"…like I said before," Kali began. "Robotic. Lifeless. It's kinda _creepy_."

Jacques shook his head, and kept his eyes on the door as another, white-suited figure emerged from inside of the manor.

"If you ask me, they all look just as scared as Willow, for entirely different reasons. Is that him?"

"That's him," Willow practically whispered. "I… I don't know how I feel, right now."

"Go on ahead," Kali suggested. "Play it safe, and be family, for a bit. It's not a sin to miss him."

"Right," Willow acknowledged. "Please, don't stay too far behind."

Willow increased her speed, her heels clicking upon the cobblestone walkway as she made a beeline for the tall, imposing figure. She met her father just beyond the fountain and was immediately scooped into a tight hug as the man bent forward slightly to better embrace his daughter.

"_Pumpkin_," Arcturus Schnee said with a warm smile as he squeezed Willow tightly. "How was your flight?"

"Daddy," Willow replied as she returned the hug and sighed into the man's lapel. "It was smooth and comfortable, as always. Thank you for sending out a plane for us."

"Of course," Arcturus replied as he rose to his full height once again and straightened his suit jacket. The man stiffened slightly as he looked over Kali and Jacques, only to offer the pair a quick nod. "And you must be Willow's acquaintances from Beacon."

"Her friends," Kali corrected with a nod of her own. "Kali Moonglove, sir. It's a pleasure."

"Jacques Soleil," the man followed up as he clasped his hands in front of himself. "An honor, Mr. Schnee."

"I'm sure," Arcturus replied. "Weiland- show them to a set of rooms, near to Willow's. Unfortunately, I have quite a bit of planning and finalization to do before tomorrow's festivities, given that we'll be hosting. We'll speak more in the morning."

Willow's face fell slightly as she watched a tall, slender man slip out from behind her father. "Right… of course…"

Weiland Tourmal narrowed his deep green, beady eyes as he swept them over the assembled trio of students. He kept his hands clasped behind his back throughout the process, and barely seemed to move at all. The man stood slightly taller than Arcturus, and much thinner. He wore a charcoal suit and black tie, with a vertically striped vest that made him look that much slimmer. His black hair was graying at the roots and pulled back into a long ponytail that reached down to the small of his back. He spoke in a calculating, raspy voice as his sallow features shifted and stretched with his words.

"Come. Let us leave Mr. Schnee to his work. A pleasure to have you home once again, Miss Willow."

"Indeed," Willow replied with a forced smile. She shuddered as Weiland turned on his heel and began to walk, while her father took out his scroll and began to tap away at the screen. Willow and her friends moved to follow the butler, who looked over his shoulder at the heiress once again as they approached the doors to the manor.

"Will Miss Moonglove be sharing a room with you?"

Kali's eyes seemed to light up as Willow gave her a look, and the heiress shook her head softly as she allowed herself an amused smile.

"…sure. Why not?"

"Very good," Weiland replied as he led the way into the lobby. "Let us hope your friends find their stay to be pleasurable."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Only one other major arc after the Atlas party left in Volume 1, but we've still got a _long_ way to go.

**-RD**


	36. Nesting

Neither boy moved nor made a sound within the otherwise unoccupied dorm, though their backs were up against each other as they sat upon the floor. Bartholomew Oobleck had one leg bent upward with an elbow resting upon his thigh as he held a book of historical fiction, while Adam Taurus was busy annotating the history textbook laying within his lap. As the bull faunus' highlighter reached the end of the page, he looked upward briefly to fix his eye upon the digital clock of the microwave resting within the kitchen.

"…is this not the most relaxing evening we've had since arriving at Beacon?" Adam asked, his voice low.

The corner of Bartholomew's mouth turned upward as he flipped the page of his novel, unblinking.

"As much as I enjoy time with the rest of our team, I _will_ admit… this is something I could get used to, on occasion. Few people our age appreciate quietude, it would seem," Bartholomew mused.

"Or personal space," Adam added. "At least Roman won't be begging me to try on shirts all night."

"Or a lack of dirty laundry hanging off of doorknobs and stuffed into odd places."

"…or a night without objects, including said laundry, being thrown across the room."

"…or conversations without a hundred sexual innuendos."

Adam paused for a moment, a series of memories of recent events playing through his mind at seemingly instant speed. He shook his head, closed his book, and stood into an overhead stretch, smirking all the while.

"…I miss them already," the faunus admitted.

"I do, as well," Bartholomew agreed as he dog-eared his page and stood with a grin. "Terribly so, I might add."

"I'm planning on calling Kali tomorrow morning. See if she needs to vent before the big party," Adam said as he made his way over to sit upon the bed. "I know she's got the others there with her, but… being a faunus comes with a lot of baggage. I know you know, but you don't _really_ know."

"No, I suppose I don't," Bartholomew agreed as he sat upon his own bed, facing Adam. "Is it something you're willing to elaborate upon, while we're alone?"

Adam met Bartholomew's eyes with his own; his uncovered, sightless one blank and scarred as ever. The human boy didn't look away from the grisly sight, and instead held his friend's gaze.

"…before coming to Beacon and being lucky enough to find refuge… the concept of being content, even temporarily, wasn't something I was familiar with," Adam explained. "Every day was just anger, endurance, and plotting against my captors and employers. I wasn't the only one who felt that way- we were the majority, down in the mines. Acting upon those thoughts too early just led to being killed off and disposed of, in order to crush dissent beneath an iron heel. Even after I cut my way out, I didn't feel any lasting satisfaction. I didn't know what to _do_ with freedom, and I just remained angry. It was anger that I took out on all of you, unfairly, for quite a while."

"And it is quite obvious that over the past several weeks, you have changed significantly," Bartholomew offered. "It is plain as day, and every other member of OKRA, STRQ, and Willow have mentioned it to me in passing… or at length. You seem much more stable, centered, and able to function within polite society, now."

"I owe that exclusively to all of you, and Professor Calavera," Adam replied. "Still, though… the situation isn't perfect. I'm well aware that nothing ever is, but more and more, lately, I'm running into situations where I continue to see disconnects and irreparable rifts in the priorities of humans and faunus. Our divide is something that I'm continually being reminded of, and it isn't something I can brush off so easily as most humans can. I'm simply… holding my anger in, rather than letting it be known."

Bartholomew leaned forward and held his book out to Adam across the gap between the beds. The faunus accepted it and scanned over the cover with his eye. The novel was leather-bound, and the title of _Wanderers of the Dunes_ was inlaid into the red surface in gold lettering, above a golden silhouette of a dog-eared faunus carrying a bag tied to a stick over his shoulder. Adam looked back up at his companion and raised a brow.

"…I'm not sure I understand."

"People- _all_ people, humans and faunus, are actually quite simple creatures," Bartholomew began as he stood from the bed and clasped his hands behind his back. "At a base level, we function only to survive. Most desire to reproduce, and 'survive' as a legacy, even beyond their years. Food, water, shelter, and meaningful companionship, at least for the vast majority, are considered the essentials. Though most wouldn't admit it, so long as those needs are attended to, I would put down good lien to say that a good three quarters of the populace would grow used to their unique situations over time, regardless of other specifics. Now, obviously, the _quality_ of those things in one's life do matter, and those at either end of the spectrum are far more likely to ignore the needs of others, let alone their wants- the incredibly rich and the incredibly poor are both self-absorbed and ignorant to the common denominator, for entirely different reasons."

Adam paused to consider the words, and finally shook his head.

"That's all likely true, yes, but again- I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at," Adam confessed as he idly turned the book over within his hands.

"I thought you might not, as I tend to ramble and indulge in my own circular thinking quite often. I'm sure you've noticed," Bartholomew added with a smirk, only for it to grow wider as Adam nodded.

"…it's a little annoying," Adam grumbled.

"Annoyance is part of my charm," Bartholomew countered. "Be that as it may- the poor are easy enough to sway into listening- feed them, clothe them, give them opportunity, and they will not only listen to you, but _fight_ for you. The rich, and those just well-off enough to indulge in luxuries regularly? Those people, myself included, are a different beast, incapable of real empathy for their lessers unless they're given a _reason_ to care. That reason is usually self-congratulation through charity, chance-borne friendship, or by making the targets of their empathy into part of their leisure to feel more learned via reading texts. I read historical fiction not just because I enjoy history, but because otherwise, I can't quite understand the perspectives of those less fortunate than I. Not really."

Adam looked up from the book, his jaw set and eye narrowed.

"I am _right here_ and can give you a firsthand account of what my 'perspective' is like," Adam seethed.

"And yet, even if you do, there are parts I will miss. Subtleties I won't pick up on, phrasings that mean something different to the two of us," Bartholomew countered as he began to pace. "Far more effective is putting your passion and the essence of your experience into a scenario tailor-made to catch the attentions of those who are unable, unwilling, or a combination of the two. A book allows one to engage with it at their leisure. To go back and reread, to discuss with others their interpretations of a concrete, unchanging source. A single conversation has subtext that can be forever missed, and lead to an even wider divide."

"So you think bullshit stories based in half-truths have more power for change and acceptance than people speaking from the heart," Adam replied as he set the book down beside himself.

"No, no, perhaps I'm not being clear- it doesn't have to be _fiction_, Adam," Bartholomew insisted. "I believe in the power of written word- of the manifesto, the transcript, the _concrete_. I believe in making intentions known and crystal clear, so that the other side can't simply run from the truth by spinning an interpretation of a conversation that can't be refuted by those who weren't present. I'm not telling you that your word isn't valuable- I'm telling you that when it's written down, it's more likely to reach those who would otherwise ignore it. Were I most other men, and this was our first encounter, I'd have written off your protests about societal imbalance on your attitude alone, right now."

Adam drew in a deep breath, and let it out in a rattling, shaky exhale.

"Then I guess I'd better start writing down my thoughts. Maybe you're right. _Saying_ how I feel hasn't really stuck, for some people here," Adam recalled as he offered the book back to his friend. "The Winchesters among them, despite the supposed new leaf they've been trying to turn."

"No, no- keep it. Read it, and see if you understand what I mean," Bartholomew insisted with a wave of his hand. "You've never been to Vacuo, though I'm sure you've heard it described. See if you can put yourself in the life of the character there, and if it deepens your understanding of the Vacuan faunus population."

Adam turned the book over once again and eyed the cover suspiciously before looking back up at Bartholomew.

"…did it do that for you?"

"I'd like to think it did," Bartholomew confirmed. "There's precious little I can do to enact social change or spread awareness now, and I'm not about to march out to Vacuo and lend a hand with my current combat skills and worldly knowledge. That's why I'm here, Adam- to learn, to grow, and eventually, to educate others and venture out to make meaningful change by providing support to those who need and truly deserve it. The unfortunate, the downtrodden, and those who champion a worthy cause. Yours could be among them."

"…you'll find none more worthy, if you're true to your word," Adam replied as he stood. "I'll start recording what I want to say to the world. I may need your help doing so, since… I'm not much of a writer."

"And you'll have it. Just keep one thing in mind, as you move forward on this path," Bartholomew suggested.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"_Never_ settle for anything less than what you know you deserve," Bartholomew said with a sharp nod.

"_I won't_," Adam agreed as he made his way out of the dorm.

* * *

Kali tried to keep her attention on Weiland's back as she and her friends meandered through the halls of the Schnee manor, their shoes echoing off of the immaculately polished floor. Despite her efforts, she found her eyes drawn first to the stunningly clear reflections that they all cast into the tile, and then practically everything else around her. The giant statue of the Schnee snowflake in the central hall was the first culprit, followed by an even larger sculpture of black and white dueling snakes in the adjacent room that seemed to be some sort of art gallery or ancillary room to entertain guests. No matter where they walked, Kali found some new painting, suit of armor, or mounted weapon to admire as she walked along, until Jacques' low voice caused her right feline ear to flick to the side in response.

"Incredible, isn't it?" the man asked as he matched Kali's pace, the pair trailing behind the butler and the heiress. "A little sickening, as well, if I'm honest. No one family really needs all of this money…"

"No, they don't," Kali agreed in an equally hushed tone. "I'm both surprised with just _how_ rich the Schnee family seems to be, and also… not surprised at all. The more important thing to take from all of this is that Willow's a treasure- I'd expect someone raised here to be chugging caviar and looking down her nose at us like it's her job."

"Indeed she is," Jacques agreed as a suited attendant carrying a silver platter aloft passed by. "Therefore, it's our job to ensure that she remains protected and out of reach of undesirables at all times, while we're here."

"…what if some of those undesirables end up being blood related?" Kali questioned as the party turned a corner, where the floor shifted from polished stone to plush red carpet. "Not much we can do then."

"Then? Our job becomes less protection, and more recovery," Jacques admitted as he shook his head. "Fortunately, Arcturus was at least welcoming, thus far."

"If you call _that_ a welcome, then sure," Kali mumbled. She very nearly ran into Willow as the procession stopped, and Weiland stepped to the side to stand with his back mere inches from the wall of the corridor.

"…Your Grace," the man said softly as he bowed his head, his hands clasped behind his back as ever.

"…you look _thin_," came the harsh reply from an unseen figure, though Kali got the distinct impression that the speaker wasn't talking to Weiland. The faunus girl craned her neck around Willow only to see a slender woman of average height sneering at her friend through narrowed eyes. The stranger's hair was a dangling, chest-length mess of wispy, fading blonde strands in the front, and a tight bun in the back. Her expression seemed to be one of both scrutiny and annoyance.

"…Mother," Willow replied softly as she dipped her head into a quick nod. "I see that you're well."

"_Well?_" Camilla Schnee questioned, before letting out a snort. "You stole Myrtenaster, threw yourself into danger without finishing your training- training that we didn't approve of, by the way- and now, we must play host to an entire cadre of money-grubbing bastards, cheats, swindlers, and painted whores once again, against my wishes. I am not _well_."

Kali tried and failed to fight back her grin at the words, while Jacques raised a hand to simultaneously rub at his chin and cover his amused expression. Even Willow had to take a breath to compose herself at her mother's callous words, though she quickly regained her perfect posture and simply nodded again.

"Mother, you _know_ that Daddy wouldn't simply stand up business partners, especially when there's an event to celebrate," Willow pointed out.

"_Business_ partners," Camilla spat as she looked first to Kali, and then Jacques. Her gaze lingered upon the male as her eyes narrowed, and Jacques remained very still. "If you ask me, the _only_ ones who should be coming here for any sort of celebration tomorrow morning are members of the Ironwood family."

"Unfortunately, that isn't quite the way it works. Besides- I've brought some friends for you to meet," Willow lamented as she stepped to the side and gestured a calm, gentle hand outward toward her faunus friend. "This is Kali Moonglove, from Beacon Academy. She's a member of Team OKRA, and has become something like a sister to me over the past month and a half."

Kali made an attempt at a curtsey, only to stumble slightly and lurch forward in a most unladylike motion to save herself from faceplanting into the carpet. Willow slowly wiped her hand down her face, looking to be in absolute agony as Camilla finally smirked.

"…you. I _like_ you," the matriarch said with a series of small nods. "Do us both a favor, and don't try to perfect that, or any other custom that you see people performing tomorrow. Bumble your way through it and irritate as many of these stuck-up assholes as you can. They don't _deserve_ a proper curtsey."

"Yes, ma'am," Kali replied with a wide grin. She offered a sloppy salute, only for Willow to shake her head as she rubbed at her temples.

"…Mother, _please_ don't encourage her. Kali is rather… _free spirited_," Willow pleaded.

"Just like you, it would seem," Camilla commented as she turned to face Jacques. A bit of venom seeped into her tone as she upturned her nose once again, her attentions fixated upon the man before her. "And _you_ are?"

"Jacques Soleil. A friend," the man said proudly as brought a fist across his chest. Camilla merely stared in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time, before tilting her head ever so slightly.

"…_I see_," she offered, before turning her attentions back to her daughter. "You know, your father and I tried to prevent you from enrolling in a hunter's curriculum to protect you from many things, but with your friends here, and the others you must have… perhaps this will work out, after all. Just make sure you keep your guard up, and your wits about you. Sometimes, those you grow closest to are sharpening their knives all the while."

"I think you'll find that Willow's been sharpening her own, ma'am," Jacques replied, only to earn another harsh look from the older woman. "I've heard that she's been negotiating the mire of those who would seek to gain favor with her quite well."

"…and who are you exactly, Mr. Soleil?" Camilla questioned.

"Merely an entrepreneur who had the pleasure of meeting your daughter," Jacques reassured. "She brought me along to show me what the 'real' arena for business is like, in the economic arena of Atlas."

"_Hell_," Camilla answered immediately. "Don't go down that road, if you have any sense. Get out while you can, before it renders you a husk."

Another uncomfortable silence filled the hall as Camilla stared through Jacques, before finally tearing her eyes from him in a torturously slow gesture.

"Weiland, show them to their rooms. I need to speak to Arcturus," Camilla said flippantly before waving a hand and beginning to make her way down the hall.

"Of course," the butler replied with a deep bow, before resuming his march with the teenagers in tow.

"…why do I get the feeling she dislikes me?" Jacques asked as he and Kali walked at Willow's sides.

"Mother is… _abrasive_, at first," Willow explained. "Though she did seem to take to you rather well, Kali. I suppose it's just a part of your inherent charm."

"I have a lot to spare," Kali commented as the group began to ascend a wide marble staircase. The structure seemed to loop back upon itself several times as it ascended through the floors of the manor, to the point that the faunus was unable to see the ceiling.

"Perhaps you could teach me, in that case," Jacques offered as they rounded the first turn upon the staircase.

"…perhaps you could teach all of Atlas, if this goes well," Willow said softly. "Mother appreciates people who are genuine, which may be why she took to you so quickly. So many others here are obnoxiously pretentious and hiding their intentions."

Jacques made a noise of discomfort as Weiland led the group up to the third floor and began down the hallway at a brisk pace.

"Not much farther, ladies," the man said to Willow and Kali as he remained facing forward. "Mr. Soleil, I'll be taking you one floor up from here."

"Not a problem," Jacques offered with a nod as Weiland stopped before a large blue door. Jacques came to a stop alongside his companions and offered Willow his hand. "Really, I must thank you again for allowing me to tag along. This has already been eye-opening, to say the least."

Willow took the hand in her own, only for Jacques to raise the pair and kiss the back of her hand. The heiress offered him a polite smile in return and tucked an errant strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Of course. Anything at all for a friend, Jacques. We'll see each other again tomorrow, hopefully before the party."

"I'm looking forward to it. Kali," Jacques added with a nod as he let go of Willow's hand. The faunus returned the gesture and followed it up with an enthusiastic wave.

"Seeya! And thanks, Weiland!"

The older man merely grunted as he made a beckoning motion with his hand and turned on his heel. Jacques lingered for a moment before beginning to follow along, and Kali leaned in close to Willow's ear with a filthy grin plastered upon her face.

"…no, Kali, I am _not_ going to spread my legs for Jacques," Willow said flatly as she kept a hand upon the doorknob.

Kali recoiled with wide eyes, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"What!? _No!_ I was going to say that Weiland is _hot!_" the faunus admitted as her friend turned red in the face. "Though, now that you mention it…"

"_No_," Willow insisted as she opened the door to her bedroom and stepped inside. "No more of this. I'm not seeking affections from Jacques, and I… don't have my eye on anyone in particular, at the moment."

"You hesitated," Kali pointed out as she followed Willow into the massive bedroom. "And this is an apartment, not a single room."

"I did," Willow agreed as she walked over to the massive four-poster bed enveloped by a hanging blue veil. "And maybe that's for good reason. Leave it, Kali, at least until we get back home. I have a lot on my mind, between my family and the events of tomorrow."

Kali froze mid-step and tilted her head in curiosity.

"…you think of Beacon as _back home_, now?"

Willow turned to face Kali, though she quickly cast her eyes down to the snow-white carpet. She could feel her cheeks blanche despite her best efforts to come up with a quick answer, and instead shook her head to buy time within the silence.

"…I misspoke. Come, let us go about preparations for tomorrow and then get some sleep."

Without another word, Willow walked toward the attached bathroom as Kali simply watched her back, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Raven groaned softly as sunlight from the window on the other side of the room crept across her face, and she turned away instinctively to mash her cheek deeper into the mattress. Suddenly, the thought occurred to her that the mattress in question was far too warm to be natural, and she opened an eye only to find a few wiry strands of chest hair just before her. Raven raised her head and blinked rapidly, feeling much more awake as she looked down into Taiyang's open mouth and the drool trailing from the corner of his lip.

A furious blush washed across her like tidal wave, and Raven froze in place as she began to take in the visuals around her while simultaneously piecing together the events of the previous night. She was laying atop Taiyang, who was laying upon one of the couches of the living room of Willow's penthouse with a hand braced over his stomach. A warm, dark blue blanket was draped over her back and trailing down to surround both her body and Taiyang's. Across the room, the television was displaying a muted movie that Raven had never seen before, and the apartment was totally silent save for the softly ticking wall clock.

Raven slowly looked down into her blanket to find that she was wearing one of Willow's silken white bathrobes, and that the garment was failing to maintain coverage of one of her breasts. She quickly fixed the wardrobe malfunction while keeping an eye on Taiyang and wracking her brain for the most recent memories she could muster.

She knew that they had started out sitting up next to each other on the couch, the blanket wrapped around them both. She knew that they had talked long into the night, mostly about nothing, and she remembered laughing harder than she ever had before. She could remember the beginnings of another movie and resting her head on Taiyang's bare shoulder. The rest was all a blur.

Panic began to set in as Raven realized that she was more or less straddling her unconscious friend. Suddenly, she leaned in closer and held the back of her hand a few inches over the boy's mouth to check whether or not he was breathing. As she realized just how irrational and odd the gesture would seem to anyone else, she pulled back and allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"…Taiyang," Raven said insistently as she maintained her position with her legs on either side of his thighs. "_Taiyang_."

The boy snorted and brought a hand up to rub at his face as he blinked awake, before letting out a massive yawn.

"_…Raves…?_" he called, clearly only semi-coherent. "What's going on? Is somethin' wrong?"

Raven immediately looked away from his deep blue eyes as they locked on to her crimson pair. Instead, she fixed them to the wall clock, and imagined using them to bore a hole through the point at which the hour and minute hand met in the center.

"…we need to get up," Raven said insistently as she kept the blanket closed around her chest.

"…do we?" Taiyang questioned as he scratched at the back of his head, and then his scraggly goatee.

"Yes," Raven said emphatically. "It's _nine_."

A period of silence passed, until Raven had to look down at her companion to make sure he hadn't fallen back asleep. Instead of the drooling teen she expected to see, she instead found herself lost in his eyes once again.

"…yeah, so?"

Raven blinked only once, and then spoke as though the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So… we should have been up hours ago. We have to train. We're behind on breakfast, we have studying to do, we h-"

"Are you hungry?" Taiyang interrupted as he folded his arms behind his head.

"I… no, not yet," Raven admitted. "Strangely."

"You've been keeping up with homework, probably better than any of us," Taiyang added. "As for training, that can happen any time of day. Didn't you tell Summer you'd be gone all weekend, taking a mental health break?"

"I did," Raven agreed. A feeling of dread as to where the conversation could have been going rushed through Raven's heart, and Taiyang seemed to react to it immediately as he reached a hand up to her shoulder.

"Then _take a break_. You look _exhausted_, even after getting some sleep. We were up until three, you know," Taiyang pointed out.

"_We were?_" Raven questioned, only for the faintest image of the clock reading _2:36_ registering within her mind. "What did we… I know we were talking, and just watching… something…"

"We were," Taiyang agreed as he let his hand slip back down to his chest. "But it doesn't really matter, does it? We've got all of today to do whatever we want. If you want to do it alone, that's fine. If you want me here, then my schedule's open. What do you _really_ want to do, right now?"

The answer floated through Raven's mind immediately, though her initial instinct was to fight it back with all her might. After a moment of consideration, she closed her eyes, hung her head, and decided to speak her mind.

"…sleep."

"Then we sleep," Taiyang declared simply. Without warning, the boy shifted a bit upon the couch, and Raven felt something rigid brush against her inner thigh as she slowly transitioned to sit near the front of the cushions. After the awkward transition, Taiyang tugged at the blanket and looped it around his back before raising half of it and opening his arms in a gesture of invitation. Raven merely stared from her position half-sitting at the edge of the couch, while holding the front of her robe closed with one hand.

"…how can everything just be so _simple_ for you?" Raven asked earnestly.

"Funny you should ask. From my perspective, it seems like _you_ find some things to be incredibly simple, too," Taiyang offered. "Now, c'mere. Let's get warm and drift off for a few more hours."

Raven frowned slightly as she transitioned to lie down once again and scooted back into Taiyang's waiting arms. He closed the blanket around them to offer warmth, and then suddenly tried to move backward as well when he accidentally poked Raven's hip. The girl rotated slightly to try to ease the tension of the situation, only for the sensation to occur again as Taiyang let out a nervous laugh, his cheeks burning. 

"I, um, I'm _really_ sorry, it's… maybe we should wait unt-"

"It's just a _penis_, Taiyang," Raven deadpanned as she heaved a sigh and pulled the blankets in a bit closer to her chest. "They harden, they soften, and it isn't your fault. It's just biology, and we're both well aware of it. I'm not about to get angry with you over something you can't control. Just wait it out, and we'll both be comfortable. It's not world-ending."

Taiyang coughed to break the deafening silence, before clearing his throat.

"…you're not wrong. But see, _that's_ what I mean. Most other people would've… made some kind of issue, or made an excuse to get up for a bit, but _you?_ You just made it simple," Taiyang said. "And honestly? After the initial shock, it makes things a lot less awkward, overall."

"…maybe I did," Raven agreed hesitantly. "But then why do I feel like I overcomplicate everything, and end up making a mess where others see obvious solutions?"

"Because that's exactly what you do when it's something about _yourself_," Taiyang replied. "You tense, you worry, you overanalyze, and you approach your limit over even little things that have to do with holding yourself to any sort of standard, or any personal decision. It's time to start letting that go. You'll snap if you don't start to learn to bend. I think part of that process is going to be starting to be brutally honest about what you're feeling, even if it's just with me, at first. After all, it's not like you can really hide it…"

Raven's face scrunched as she stared out at the muted television, the only sound the ticking of the wall clock for several minutes. She somewhat hoped that Taiyang had simply fallen asleep as she began to speak, and closed her eyes to try to force herself to believe the scenario that she knew likely wasn't true.

"…I feel like you and I _should_ be romantic partners, but I won't let myself lower the barrier preventing it because I feel like I don't deserve someone like you," Raven said slowly. "I feel like hurting you would tear me apart in ways I can't even imagine right now, and the thought of pain like that is what's stopping me from turning around and making you mine. I also feel like every time the others hint at what they think is an obvious pairing between us, it makes me want to step farther back."

Raven focused on her breathing as the ticking seemed to intensify in volume. She wasn't sure how long it took for Taiyang to wrap an arm gently around her midsection, but she _was_ sure that it felt like far too long for her liking. The boy's other hand gently tangled into her hair and massaged the side of her scalp as he spoke in a near whisper.

"…yeah. That's… about what I figured, based on the emotions I sense from you. And you know what? That's okay. If you and I never become 'a thing', it's cool. I'll still be here f-"

Taiyang's words were cut off by Raven's lips as she suddenly turned to face him. He kept his hand planted firmly against the side of her scalp as the kiss intensified for all of a few seconds, before Raven pulled away and nestled her head beneath his chin, eyes closed and a hand on his chest.

"…I don't know why," Raven explained before Taiyang could say anything. "And maybe it isn't fair to you, but I wanted to make you feel as comfortable and appreciated as you make _me_ feel, for once."

Taiyang shifted his grip to encircle Raven's back as he held her to his chest beneath the blanket.

"You _always_ make me feel comfortable and appreciated. Even if that was a one-time thing, it was pretty awesome," Taiyang offered with a smirk as he closed his eyes.

"It might be," Raven replied coldly. "And I'm sorry for that. I don't know… _anything_ about when I'll be ready, or how I feel. For now, I still just want to be… friends. _Close_ friends. I'm sorry if it comes off as leading you on, but that's not what I'm trying to do. I just wanted to kiss you, in that moment."

"…how about we sleep on it?" Taiyang suggested with a wide yawn.

"…yes. Sleep sounds good," Raven agreed. "See you soon."

Taiyang raised a brow as he rubbed at Raven's shoulder blade through the silk of her bathrobe. It wasn't long before his hand stopped circling, and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Alternative chapter title- Boner Patrol.

**-RD**


	37. To Fell a Tree

Roman let out a soft groan as the vibration of his scroll against the soft, pillow-topped mattress of his bed stirred him from a deep, dream-filled slumber. He gave in to a wide, involuntary yawn before rolling onto his stomach and scrabbling his fingers atop the mattress to try to locate the buzzing device. Once his fingers found purchase upon the rattling metallic backing of the case, he flicked it open while doing the same with his eyes. Roman blinked away the sleep to find his text chain with Kali from the previous night on screen once again, along with a timestamp reading _3:06 AM_ beneath the final message.

_Nah, it's nothing to worry about. I've got your back._

_Of course you do- and my front, whenever you want it._

_Maybe sometime during the big fancy party? Sneak off and make out?_

_I like your style. Let's lewd it up in a storage closet._

_Roman? You didn't fall asleep, did you?_

_Torchy?_

_Gods damn it, and you left me all porked up at stupid o' clock with Willow asleep next to me. Night._

Roman scowled softly at his own inability to last through the conversation before shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

"Way to go, dipshit," Roman admonished to himself. "Now, let's see…"

The boy scrolled his thumb down to see the new messages, only for his eyes to widen as he suddenly felt very much awake. There upon his scroll was a picture of a familiar female torso framed perfectly from the collarbone to her navel, and devoid of all clothing. A pair of perky, rather modest breasts greeted him front and center, and a simple message was attached underneath.

_Good morning~_

"…hell yeah it is," Roman agreed aloud as he rolled onto his back and admired Kali's bare flesh with a depraved grin. He stared up at the portrait of his object of affection before saving the image and getting to work on crafting a reply. The process took several attempts of typing and deleting a response before he was satisfied enough to hit 'Send.'

_Quite the perfect pair. Too bad this isn't a case of breakfast in bed._

Roman's heart picked up its pace as he watched Kali begin to compose a response within the message chain, only for it to skip several beats upon reading her reply.

_When we get back home, we could make it that. Got anything interesting to show me in return?_

Roman hesitated before scooting backward up the bed and letting the sheets fall from his bony frame to pool within his lap. He went about tilting the scroll this way and that as he held the object to face himself, trying to find the perfect angle. On the first attempt, he managed a passable rendition of his target, but found himself unsatisfied with the result. The second, third, and fourth shots were quite similar, though the fifth struck Roman as nearly an exact counterpart to Kali's offering. Finally proud of his work, he sent off a picture of his own unclothed torso, his cheeky smile just barely half-visible in the upper part of the frame.

_You showed me yours, so I'll show you mine_, Roman added beneath the picture. A lightning fast reply came onscreen, and Roman couldn't help but chuckle.

_Pretty interesting, but it takes a lot to hold my attention. After all, there's some pretty fierce competition around…_

Roman's heart sank at the words. He doubted that Kali intended them to carry any sort of sting, but he felt a hooked barb pierce his chest all the same. Frustrated and desperate, he tossed the blanket away and used one hand to lift the waistband of his pajama pants while the other aimed the camera of his scroll down and into the confines of the dark material. Roman frowned as the preview image onscreen came out too dark, and then found himself doubting whether or not he should hit the button and take the picture at all. His resolve faltered as he lowered the scroll and let the waistband of his pants snap shut, only for him to growl softly to himself.

"Damn it…" Roman grumbled as he let his scroll fall onto his stomach. "Come on man, don't be a pussy. It's just a p-"

Another buzzing from his scroll caused Roman to jump, and he immediately lifted the device to read yet another text from Kali.

_…too far?_

"Shit!" Roman cursed as he found his thumbs spasming rather than obeying his instinct to type. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"_Roman!_" came a call from somewhere in the nearby hallway. "_Roman, are you awake!? The party starts in just under two hours! Get your ass out of bed, you lazy little shit!_"

Roman grit his teeth and growled softly before sucking in a breath and reaching down to roll the waistband of his pants down to his upper thighs. Without a second thought, he gripped himself around the base of his stiffened phallus and pushed down upon his groin to try to make his genitals look as large as possible amid the curling auburn hairs surrounding them. He snapped a quick picture before pulling his pajamas back up and sending it over to Kali while he hurriedly rose from the bed and prepared himself to face his father.

"And so begins another shitty day…"

* * *

Kali chewed nervously upon one of her nails as she sat upon Willow's bed, clad only in a loose, fluffy white bathrobe. Her ears were flat and her expression was full of worry as she stared down at the message chain, her mind racing.

_…too far?_

"_Shit_," Kali said softly to herself. "I need to stop pushing him…"

Kali moved a finger up to begin snapping her scroll shut, only for the indication of an incoming message to stop her in her tracks. Her ears perked slightly at the sight, and she shifted upon the bed to tuck her legs beneath herself as she waited. It wasn't long before a photo of Roman's bare crotch appeared in the text chain, and Kali's face broke out into a wicked grin.

"_Damn_," the faunus commented as she eyed the photo and pinched her fingers to zoom in on all of the details. "Breakfast in bed indeed, man."

Kali tapped out a reply as quickly as she could, and then immediately brought up a hand to start untying her bathrobe.

_New wallpaper for sure. How about I give you a good one, too?_

The faunus girl went about spreading open the upper half of her robe to expose her chest before she separated her legs and bent them at the knees. She fanned out the lower section of the robe to leave her most intimate parts entirely exposed, before leaning back and bringing the scroll down to try to find the perfect angle for a naughty perspective shot.

"_Kali! What are you doing!?_"

The horrified shriek from the other side of the room startled Kali badly enough that she dropped her scroll down onto the sheets and hurriedly scrambled to close her robe once again. A scandalized Willow, wrapped in a matching bathrobe of her own, stood in the doorway of the bathroom holding on to the front of her garment as though she was afraid it could fly away on its own at any moment. Her jaw hung open as she stared at Kali, and her cheeks were a furious red.

"Uh… sending nudes to Roman? Obviously?" Kali offered as she closed her legs and composed another hasty message.

_Sorry. Gonna have to wait- I think I just scarred Willow for life. I'll make it up to you later._

Willow brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, her other hand still holding her bathrobe securely closed.

"…Kali. _Please_ refrain from such behavior when in my presence, or my household at all. It was bad enough that you stayed up until nearly dawn texting boys, but I can't abide you being so… so…"

"…open with my sexuality?" Kali tried in a deadpan voice as her ears wilted. "Sorry for being comfortable with myself, I guess."

Willow opened her eyes and sighed once again, though heavier than she had before. Slowly, she made her way across the room and stood near the bed, where she shook her head in uncertainty.

"No, it isn't… it's just… it makes _me_ uncomfortable. 'Sexuality' isn't a concept I really know how to grapple with, and seeing you so open and blatant about it was a bit of a shock to my system. I'm sorry, Kali," Willow offered. "I suppose you have a right to do such things when you believe you're in private, whether that is actually the case, or not."

Kali reached out a hand as she let her scroll drop back to the bed, and Willow merely stared for a moment before accepting it in a loose grip.

"Wil," the faunus started as she tilted her head, "why is it that you're so accepting and accommodating of everyone _but_ yourself? This isn't the first time you've expressed that you're not happy about something, only to immediately double back and just accept it for the sake of other people. I mean, yeah, I appreciate you loosening up a little, but I worry about you, you know? I think we all do. You're under a lot of pressure, and even though just giving in is the easiest way to handle it, it's definitely not the healthiest in the long term."

Willow moved to sit next to her friend on the mattress and looked at the carpet as her face twisted into a heavy frown.

"I… it's the way I was raised," Willow said carefully as she gave Kali's hand a gentle squeeze. "I was told from a very young age that people outside of this place would always see me as a princess in a tower. Not one in need of rescue, but rather, one born with all she needs, with guaranteed comforts, lavish excesses, and both the will and means to procure _anything_ she wants. The people of the outside world will see me as out of touch, above it all, alone in my riches, and unable to understand them."

"…are they wrong?" Kali asked hesitantly.

"No. No, they're not," Willow confirmed. "And nor was my mother when she told me that uncomfortable truth. In that very same conversation, she also told me that being a Schnee means understanding that while the world will see me according to those notions, they will _forever_ miss a large part of the picture. Yes, I 'have everything', and yes, I live far beyond the means of most, but… in truth, those riches, this name, and our company are not the freedom and comforts that most assume them to be. They're chains."

Kali took a long, aggressive inhale through her nose as she tightened her grip around Willow's fingers enough to earn eye contact from the heiress. Her own eyes narrowed slightly as her feline ears remained flat.

"_You _might want to be _very_ careful when speaking to a faunus about _chains_," Kali warned.

Willow's frown only deepened as she seemed to pale. "Yes, I… I know. I'm not _that_ ignorant, and I knew exactly what I was saying. I only hope that you'll indulge me for a moment, because I don't really have any other way of explaining it. I won't deny that your suffering, and especially _Adam's_, is greater than mine… but that doesn't erase my own. I want to confide in you as a friend, not a human, specifically because you asked, and I trust you. May I continue?"

Kali allowed herself to fall backward onto the mattress as she placed her hands behind her head with a sigh.

"You may."

Willow folded her hands in her lap and cleared her throat in response.

"Being a Schnee, there is _so_ much that I've borne witness to while living in this mansion. Uncomfortable conversations, injustices, tense, heated arguments between my father and business partners… and I am powerless to stop it. It isn't for lack of trying- I _have_ stepped in, and I _have_ tried to make my voice heard… at least, when I was younger. These days, I don't interject much at all, and simply watch sadly as life goes on the Schnee way."

"_Why?_" Kali asked emphatically. "You'd rather just sit back and be complicit in how things are run up here than speak up? Seriously? What the hell is stopping you from putting your foot down and refusing to move?"

"The threat of being disowned and permanently losing my ability to make meaningful change when the time is right, for one," Willow explained as she turned her head to look at Kali. "Silence now, success later. It's a mantra my mother taught me long ago. Patience is rewarded."

"You don't _seriously_ think your family would disown you, do you?" Kali questioned as she raised a brow. "From what little I saw of your mom, I don't think she'd let it happen. I'm calling bullshit, Willow."

Willow's shoulders tensed as her mouth pulled into a tight, uncomfortable line.

"I… I don't know. I suppose I mostly agree with you in that it seems unlikely, but… the risk is too great. I could lose _everything_, including the chance t-"

"Stop," Kali interrupted as she sat up once again. "Just stop if you're not going to be honest with me, or yourself. There's more to this. The Willow I know wouldn't back down from doing what's right because of a miniscule chance of disaster. You ran headfirst into a brawl to stop a criminal while being mostly untrained in real fights, and to try to help Raven. You're not backing down from a verbal argument about the faunus with your family when you're willing to literally put your life on the line for a friend."

Willow squinted her eyes shut and shook her head, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"…there is nothing that hurts me more than knowing that I'm the source of misery for someone I genuinely care about."

"Hey, calm down," Kali insisted as she placed her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Yeah, this conversation kinda sucks, but I'm not in _misery_."

"I'm not talking about you," Willow explained as she shook her head once again. "I'm talking about my _father_."

Kali contemplated lifting her hand as the room fell to deafening silence. She tried to come up with something to say, but could only settle on one simple thing.

"…_what?_"

"As I told you, I _tried_ standing up to him, when I was younger. I _tried_ making the point of the amount of suffering he's caused the faunus, and I received only a calm, logical explanation from him about why things are the way they are. But through that calm, there was something _else_ in his expression. My father is an incredible businessman and quite capable of keeping a poker face, but he's horrible at hiding _pain_. He doesn't _want_ to do what he does, in overworking and underpaying your people. He's explained it all to me before, but it was all logic that I didn't understand at the time. I know for a fact, however, that my questioning him made him feel miserable, and truly hurt him. His heart isn't in this any more than my mother's is- his heart lies with _me_, and the thought that I might see him as a monster cut to his core," Willow replied.

"…so _use that_," Kali offered. "Use that to goad him into doing what needs to be done not for the company, but for _Remnant_."

"And emotionally manipulate my own father?" Willow questioned.

"If that's what it takes," Kali countered. "Do the ends not justify the means?"

"…I don't know," Willow admitted as her breathing quickened. "Kali, I just… don't know. He lashes out. He gets _very_ angry, at times, and… it could backfire badly for me, for my mother, for… even for the faunus. That is why, eventually, I want you to talk to him. I want you to build rapport and say what I can't. Right now, I'm trying to balance my station, his emotional and mental wellbeing, my friendships, which I never _had_ before, and so many other things that I can't help but feel paralyzed. _That's_ why I simply agree and drop my own preferences in simple matters. I know that I've promised so much, but right now, I don't know what to do. I'm only _just now_ seeing how big this all is, and how much pressure it places squarely on me… and rightly so."

Kali finally let her hand drop and softened her tone.

"Willow… if what's going on right now is enough to make you nearly have a panic attack, what the hell was your plan for 'changing the future' and 'righting the wrongs of your family'? How, exactly, do you think you're going to undo generations of institutional racism and injustice when you don't even have the heart to stand up to one man? Or to _me?_" Kali inquired as gently as she could.

Willow spared Kali one last glance before suddenly bursting into tears and burying her face in her hands. Her entire body quaked with sobs as she doubled over upon the mattress. Kali was quick to wrap her friend in a tight embrace from behind, though it did little to help the heiress calm down.

"_I-I don't know!_" Willow admitted through her tears. "You _know_ what's expected of me in every aspect of life, and with all of you now in the picture, I can't help but apply that same logic! I don't want to disappoint any of you, but the more I feel like I owe to all of you, the less I feel capable of carrying out any of it!"

Kali tightened her grip as she rested her chin on Willow's shoulder.

"Hey! Just… calm down, alright!? I'm not expecting you to just magically come up with a solution _today_, I just want to know where your head is at!" Kali reassured.

Willow took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. After only a few minutes in Kali's embrace she straightened her posture, wiped her eyes upon the cloth of her robe, and steadied her breathing as she stared out across the room. The heiress licked her lips and took several deep breaths before clearing her throat once again and keeping her eyes off of Kali.

"…I'm fine. I'll be fine. My apologies."

A brief pause occurred in which Kali released her grip and backed away from her friend, looking just as scandalized as Willow had upon exiting the bathroom.

"…Willow, what the _fuck?_"

"…I'm sorry?" the other girl questioned as she stood from the bed and turned to face her friend, head tilted. She sniffled only once more and folded her hands before herself. "I'll try to start working out a concrete set of ideas to make progress on this. I promise you, I just haven't been dedicating what time I should t-"

"Shut up," Kali commanded as she slid off the bed and stood before Willow while pointing at her. "Shut your mouth, _now_."

Willow did as she was commanded, though not without giving Kali a resentful look.

"Explain to me what just happened. You went from a hysterical mess to a robot at the drop of a hat, and now you're acting complacent and apologetic for things that aren't your fault _again_. What did they _do _to you up here to make you such an emotional train wreck?" Kali asked as she threw her hands out to the sides, palms upturned.

"I… I was told to keep emotions out of negotiation, and to learn to suppress my own to make judgment calls easier," Willow admitted. "There's great potential to lose things when reacting emotionally, and I let my feelings slip out, earlier. For that, I apologize."

"…if you apologize one more time, I'm punching you in the gut," Kali warned. "That's all _bullshit_. You know who else is doing exactly what you're telling me about right now? _Adam_. He's dealing with more unpleasant shit than any of us, and he's bottling it up and keeping it in. Do you know how many times he's almost exploded and done something stupid because he refuses to let his anger out?"

"This isn't like that," Willow protested. "This isn't anger. It's…"

Kali watched as her friend trailed off, only for the heiress to shake her head.

"It's _what?_"

"…heartbreak," Willow admitted with a sheepish look at the faunus. "Heartbreak, suppressed for the sake of many others, and myself. You all have issues to deal with that I'd rather attend to than my own, in order to make up for what things I can't yet give you. I can at least provide that."

Kali heaved a sigh and let her shoulders droop as she held a hand to her forehead.

"Wil… I don't think you realize just _how_ fucked up you really are. You're right there in the races for title of 'most damaged,' and you can't even see it. Tell me something- without referring to any one of us, what do _you_ most want in your life, right now? What's missing that would truly make you happy?" Kali asked.

Willow paused, and frowned once again.

"…love. _Romantic_ love. I know that you want me to lean on you, but that isn't the same, Kali. Even _I_ know it's not. I've already committed myself to trying to 'fix things', however futile that may be. I truly wish I could have someone that would commit themselves to me and try to fix _me_. The one thing you're wrong about is my self-awareness. I _do_ know that I'm broken. I just don't like to acknowledge it, when I also know that I'm lacking someone to hold me close," Willow confessed.

"So, what's stopping you?" Kali asked. "Having too much to deal with already? Or do you just think everyone sees you as untouchable? 'cause Qrow honestly might, despite the fact that there's a spark between you two. He talks about you a lot, and he gives you all of those romantic, meaningful looks. Don't act like you don't see 'em."

Willow's frown quickly turned to a small smile and was chased by a blush.

"I… I do, yes," she admitted. "But h-"

"No buts," Kali cut in. "Come _on_. Roll the dice, take a chance."

"But he has struggles of his own!" Willow pointed out. "How can he support mine?"

"He won't," Kali corrected. "You'll support _each other's_. This is basic shit in relationships."

"Not to me," Willow reminded. "Besides, I don't feel like I would be very successful in courtship."

"_Courtship?_" Kali repeated with a sour tone. "Willow, if you just put on your come-fuck-me boots and make eyes at him while asking for a date, he will _melt_."

"My… my _what_ boots?" Willow balked.

"Oh, _come on!_ You know the ones!" Kali gestured vaguely toward her friend's legs. White leather, knee-high, four inch heels? If that doesn't _scream_ 'these legs are open for business', I don't know what does."

Willow tried to fight back her grin and took several steps as she shifted uncomfortably in place while wringing her hands.

"I… that wasn't my _intention_ when I bought them, I just thought they looked good…" Willow tried as she squirmed.

"Yeah, yeah," Kali said with a wave of her hand. "Either way, I think you're spot on- you need a man to support you, and you need to start being intentional with your game. And I swear to the gods, if you say 'my game?' right now, I will scream."

Willow abruptly closed her mouth as her blush intensified. She took a deep breath in lieu of what she wanted to ask, and instead merely nodded.

"Well… could you teach me? I know that it's asking a lot, but could you teach me about… _sex?_" Willow finished, breathing the last word almost as a whisper.

Kali tried and failed to suppress a snort, before turning it into a full-on laugh as her ears finally perked once again.

"Honey, you have _absolutely_ come to the right place, but also- slow your roll. How about kissing? Affectionate touches? How to talk to a guy without sounding like you're from the middle ages and/or about to fluff your petticoat to make sure you're not showing too much leg?" Kali suggested.

"I am _not_ that bad!" Willow protested, before pausing and folding her arms over her chest. "Probably."

Kali rolled her eyes and sighed, before giggling softly. "You're kinda that bad. I can teach you quite a bit, but I'm gonna need you to make me a promise. One that I know you can keep."

Willow watched as Kali extended a hand, and let it linger between them for a few moments. Slowly, she accepted the offer, and shook with a nod.

"I'll at least hear it. What is it?"

"I want you to promise that you'll focus on yourself for a while, specifically with this. You're worried about big, sweeping changes in the future, and you should be, but not to the point that it breaks you," Kali reminded. "With a relationship, though, you can dive in, _all-in_, and really experience what it's like to devote yourself to something, or in this case, _someone_ worthy all of that effort. So, if we're doing this, you're gonna go in _hard_."

Willow sighed, and then nodded firmly. "Alright. I will."

"Glad to hear it," Kali praised. "Now, let's get changed and get makeup going. We've only got about an hour, at this point."

"Right," Willow agreed. "And… thank you, Kali. For being understanding, for sticking with me, just… everything, really."

"Eh," Kali replied as she moved toward the closet to retrieve her clothing. "You're a wreck, and I'm gonna take you under my wing for all things sexy. Besties?"

Willow grinned and joined her friend's side.

"…besties."

* * *

Roman turned the water off and stepped out of the shower onto the tile of the bathroom floor as a head of steam followed him out of the shower. He halfheartedly grabbed a towel from the rack before reaching for his scroll that rested atop the back of the toilet and turning it on. No new messages awaited him.

"Damn it," the boy cursed as he set the device back atop the tank. "Total boner killer."

Roman went about toweling off as usual while grumbling to himself, before turning the towel into a makeshift skirt and brushing his teeth. He considered taking another naughty picture for Kali while waiting for the mirror to defog, before thinking better of it. Instead, the boy simply grabbed his scroll and made a move to exit the bathroom, only to find his father standing mere feet from the door. Nero Torchwick was wearing a formal tuxedo, clean shaven for once, and looking absolutely irate.

"Dad…?" Roman questioned. "I was just getting read-"

Roman didn't have time to react as Nero crashed a fist into his abdomen with a hard uppercut. The blow knocked the wind out of Roman and he stumbled backward into the doorframe, only for Nero to follow up the blow with a knee to the crotch. Roman cried out in pain as he tried to slip back into the bathroom, only for Nero to grab his neck and pin him up against the doorframe while grinding his back into the harsh wood.

"No aura, hm?" the older man questioned. "Guess the fancy huntsman's academy didn't teach you to _always_ keep it up, even when you think you're safe. Guess you're also fucking stupid enough to think you're safe while you're lying to me."

"I'm not… lying…" Roman protested as his father's grip tightened.

"_Bullshit!_" Nero yelled as he finally let his son drop, only to throw another blow into the boy's stomach. He finished with a hard punch to Roman's ribs, and Roman felt something crack within his chest as his breath was stolen once again.

"Did you _really_ think I wouldn't find out that Willow's going to Beacon?" Nero seethed. "Did you think I'm that fucking stupid? I saw the news about the robbery she stopped, Roman. I've been holding it in, waiting for today to make sure the message sticks, you little shit. You see her _every_ day. I know you do. You make an effort to connect our families, _today_, or you're out on your ass. Do you understand me?"

"_Yes_," Roman hissed, only to earn another hard punch to the base of his ribcage. He let out an earnest wail of pain and began to shudder as he pressed back into the doorframe. "_Yes, sir!_"

"Unbelievable," Nero grumbled as he shook out his hand while looking over his son. "You unbelievable, weaselly little piece of shit. One more misstep, and you're on your own. All I provide for you, and you repay with disappointment after disappointment. Stand up straight, and don't you _dare_ slouch or act like anything's wrong today. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Roman said again as he straightened himself up. A painful twinge pulsed through his lower chest as he did so, but he forced himself to stand through it to avoid yet another assault.

"Good," Nero mocked as he cracked his knuckles, and then his neck. "Get your pasty ass dressed, get downstairs, and get in the limo. We leave in ten minutes, and if you're not ready, then pack your shit and go find somewhere else to stay, permanently."

Nero said nothing more as he stalked out of the room, and Roman grit his teeth before immediately slouching over as his father disappeared from sight. Roman clutched at his ribs with a hiss of pain and began to type on his scroll as he held back tears of pain.

_Dad just beat the shit out of me again, and he's demanding that I make progress with Willow. You can't use your real name, or he'll figure out who you are, and I'm even more fucked. I don't know what to, Kal. I think he broke one of my ribs or something_.

A reply came through almost immediately, and Roman sighed in relief as he went about retrieving his clothing from around the room.

_We'll figure it out together, and Willow's on board to lie and act interested publicly. I'm so sorry, Roman. When we get back to Beacon, I'll take care of you. Promise._

Roman let his scroll fall onto the bed as he sucked in another painful breath and went about getting ready for the day. He couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that he might not be a Torchwick for much longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And fun was had by all. Party time next week.

**-RD**


	38. This Party Sucks

Jay Winchester drummed his fingers along the ledge just below the window in the interior of the limousine. The skies of Atlas shone a bright, almost blinding blue down into the vehicle, though the boy paid no attention to the pristine canvas or the clouds that seemed much closer in elevation than usual. Instead, his deep blue eyes were locked upon his faint reflection within the glass. His usually spiky hair was combed back and slicked with gel, giving him the appearance of a refined businessman or modern vampire. His long sideburns had been trimmed and angled slightly, and he had been forced by his father into wearing just the slightest bit of studio makeup to give his features a soft, almost _too_ perfect look. Despite all of the effort that had gone into 'cleaning him up' as the attendants had put it, the sight simply struck Jay as _wrong_.

"Stop moping," Robin ordered from his place upon the leather seat on the opposite side of the spacious cab. Jay allowed his eyes to refocus on his brother's reflection, only to find the other boy's curly red hair far more organized and oiled than usual. He wore a three piece black suit just like Jay's, and looked equally unhappy about it.

"I will when you do," Jay countered as he rested his chin in his hand. He cast a brief glance forward to check that the front of the cab, where the driver and his father sat, was still sealed off from sight or sound. "Don't be an asshole. You've been doing a little better, lately, and a bunch of Willow's crew is going to be here. We can't afford to mess this up."

Robin blew a dismissive breath through his lips and shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "Doesn't matter what I do. Dad made it pretty fuckin' clear that my role is to make _you_ look good, since you're the 'attractive' one. Asshole doesn't think I have a chance with her at all."

Jay finally let his eyes wander over to his brother, and he pulled his expression into a frown.

"…do you even actually _want_ a 'chance' at Willow Schnee?" Jay inquired.

"…who doesn't?" Robin replied immediately. "She's hot as all hell, Jay. Girls like her who play up the innocence and act like they're better than everyone else? All the more satisfying to own."

"She isn't _property_," Jay said icily as he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, her courtship is a business move, but that doesn't give you any right to treat her like a trophy. To be honest, I'm _not_ interested in the slightest. I understand that it would benefit the company greatly and make a partnership with her family set in stone, but she isn't my type. I'm not going to make any sort of serious effort. If there's a spark, there's a spark, but beyond that… I don't really care."

"Yeah? Go ahead and say that to Dad's face, and watch what happens," Robin taunted. "Unlike you, I'll do what I'm told. Not _just_ for the company, but because that bitch needs to get put in her place. I bet she looks incredible naked. She's got a decent set of tits. Gotta be unspoiled, too, right? There's no way she's been plowed yet."

"…you're revolting," Jay complained. "Seriously- I might not be a saint, but you're disgusting. If Willow is pressured into this by _her_ father, which I somewhat expect to happen… you know what, I've changed my mind," the boy decided as he sat up properly and fixed his brother with a judgmental look.

"Changed it to what?" Robin asked while rolling his eyes.

"I've decided that I _am_ interested in Willow Schnee," Jay said authoritatively. "I'm interested in getting there first, just to save her from _you_."

For a moment, Robin looked both shocked and offended as he uncrossed his arms and gave his brother a silent stare. Not long after, he grinned wide and punched Jay hard in the arm while letting out a mirthful laugh.

"That's the spirit!" Robin encouraged. "Now I get it. Some brotherly competition, eh? You really think you can win her over before me, huh? Well, get ready for disappointment. I can turn on the charm when I need to lure people in."

"Yeah," Jay mumbled as he looked back toward his reflection, only to find the ghostly face in the glass scowling at him. "That's what it is. Brotherly competition…"

* * *

"This… feels criminal," Kali commented as she watched yet another middle-aged woman in an incredibly expensive looking designer dress pass by. The faunus' own short, sparkly little black cocktail dress paled in comparison, and she couldn't help but feel disappointment with herself despite her efforts to find something fancy to wear. "There's more money in this one room than _all_ of Kuo Kuana, and none of it was spent on anything but luxuries. I want to punch them all so badly."

"Please refrain," Willow requested immediately as she heaved a sigh. The girl had her hands folded before herself as she stood next to her faunus friend, wearing a simple white qipao-styled dress not far removed from her combat outfit. "And please don't drink so many of those that you accidentally take off your bow."

Kali held up a finger as she lifted her glass to her lips once again and drained it entirely of amber liquid.

"No promises, Wil. I'm honestly feeling like I'm on the edge of having a panic attack. I hate this so much. It might have been a mistake coming here," Kali confessed as she twirled the stem of her empty glass between her fingers. "Just… please don't leave me alone. I don't know if I can stop myself from screaming if I get cornered by some bigot. I've already heard some shit about faunus just from side conversations as we've been walking around the main hall. Don't these people have anything better to talk about than their bank accounts or how amused they are by their 'lessers' suffering?"

"I know," Willow said quietly as her expression turned dour. "The next time Father requests my presence here, I think I'm going to deny him. I feel uneasy, too."

"…and it looks like we're both about to feel like shit even _more_," Kali said unenthusiastically as she nodded her head toward the double doors at the front of the hall. Willow followed her friend's gesture with her eyes, only to see a familiar figure walk into the room beside another that she didn't recognize.

Roman Torchwick strode into the hall, his expression unreadable as his father kept pace with him. They were clad in matching tuxedos and clashing expressions. While Roman's thoughts were hidden behind a poker face, Nero frantically swept the room with his beady eyes until he sighted Willow, and then his lips upturned into a predatory smirk. He leaned sideways to whisper something into Roman's ear, only for the boy to immediately look away from the grand, curved staircase that Willow and Kali were standing beside.

"…creepy," Kali commented as she shivered and rubbed at her bare arms. "That's his dad, from what he's told me. Total dickhead. He apparently hurt Roman pretty bad, this morning."

"Hurt… him?" Willow asked slowly as Roman began to approach. "You mean physically?"

"Yeah," Kali let on quickly as she tensed. "Apparently, it happens pretty often when he's at home. His dad also has no idea what I look like, but he knows Roman's interested in me, and he's _not_ happy. I feel so awful for Roman. He's being abused and pushed into pretending to be interested in you for his asshole dad."

"…and here I am, forced to play along and making you feel worse in the process," Willow lamented. "I'm sorry, Kali…"

"Not your fault," the faunus denied. "Not your fault at all… and I don't know how I feel about Roman."

"I think you do," Willow said softly. "After all, you want to protect him, don't you?"

"…yeah. I do," Kali admitted uneasily as Roman finally reached the pair of them. She offered her friend a sympathetic smile and had to put conscious effort into holding herself back from hugging him as she watched Roman rub lightly at his side. "Hey…"

"Hey," Roman replied before sucking in a breath with a pained hiss. "Don't talk to me too much. I'm supposed to be chatting up Willow. I'm sorry that this has become your problem, now. Both of you."

"Nonsense," Willow insisted as she took Roman's offered hand and allowed the boy to kiss it. "I'll do my part for your benefit. He really… _beats_ you?"

"More than you might think," Roman let on as he raised his lips from the back of Willow's hand. "I can't fight back for obvious reasons, and if I dare put up my aura, he only makes it worse later. Kinda shot myself in the foot by becoming a huntsman. If I tried to out him for the bruises I've got, he'd blame it on training."

"That bastard…" Kali seethed as she clenched the stem of her glass even tighter. "I guess I should disappear for a bit before he starts asking questions about who I am. Using a fake name won't do much if any of the Schnees wander over."

"Will you be alright alone?" Willow asked worriedly.

"I'll manage," Kali replied with a firm nod as she eyed up another figure across the room. "And I won't be alone. I'll check in with you again in a bit."

Roman and Willow watched together as their faunus friend made a retreat to the other side of the entrance hall and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wil… why'd we get stuck with this?" Roman asked as he shook his head and moved to stand beside her while leaning casually back into the marble of the staircase.

"I'm not sure I understand your meaning," the girl admitted. As an attendant carrying a tray with cocktails upon it passed, she reached over and grabbed a pair before offering one to Roman.

"Thanks," he offered before taking a quick sip. "And I mean, why did it have to be you and me born into money? I know we don't really hang out much without the others around, but I can tell you probably hate this just as much as I do. If I could detach myself from the family name without tanking my future, I would do it in a second. I'd rather see Kali and Adam be successful than have all the 'privilege' I've got now, and they're both more deserving of wealth and fame than I am in every way."

Willow took a long, slow drink before making a face and sinking into a full-body shiver. "Perhaps that's something we have in common. I feel guilty for what I do have, and even guiltier that I can't use it effectively for those deserving, just yet. If Father would let me, I'd pay all of your tuitions, buy you homes, and set you up with a supply of dust for life. It's not like my family couldn't afford it, but… it's just not going to happen."

"Things aren't that simple," Roman warned as he finished his glass. "Word would get out, and everyone who isn't on STRQ or OKRA would resent you even more for favoring us. Questions would be asked about what you're trying to cover up, and groups and individuals who think themselves more deserving of your financial support would come forward, every faunus under the sun included. Not to mention, your business partners would think you're insane and too free with your money, leading to ruined business relationships, suspicion, and the possible ruination of the S.D.C.."

"I know," Willow said with a sad sigh. "Believe me, I know. I've been reasoned to death against helping the less fortunate my entire life and conditioned to look after myself and my name first and foremost. My father's worried sick that this could all collapse overnight, for any number of reasons."

Roman blinked in surprise and did a double take. "He is? My old man's paranoid that his 'legacy' of shitty paintings, logos, and advertisements will go tits up any day, now. That's why he wants me to cling to you- to try to strike up a deal with branding for the Schnee family, or some other powerful institution."

"I think they're _all_ paranoid," Willow offered. "Every powerful family in Atlas, I mean. So many castles up here are built on foundations of sand. Between that and the number of hidden knives everyone seems to have behind their backs, it's only a matter of time before at least one or two household names collapse entirely. Perhaps they're right to be paranoid."

"Perhaps they've turned it into an obsession, and it's costing them common sense and humanity," Roman rebuked as he shook his head.

"Are we really any different?" Willow asked pointedly. "We both worry every day about our families, but not out of self-interest- we worry for our friends. Our parents have passed the disease down to our generation, and all of the hope and support in the world doesn't seem to be acting as a cure."

Roman sighed and chewed on his lower lip. "Yeah. And we're forced to pretend and put on a show, just like they are, day in and day out."

"But maybe not all the time. Maybe we've just gotten too used to performing, and we've lost sight of who we are beneath the masks," Willow suggested. Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, and offered a small smile. "I think you and I need to stop pretending around the people we hold close. Make your feelings known to Kali, and let her embrace you."

"I did," Roman spat. "And she told me we were just friends. She's not ready for a commitment right now."

"I think things may have changed, given recent events," Willow tried. "You _need_ someone to support you, Roman, especially now. I know for a fact that Kali wants to be there in that role. Even if a romance isn't in the cards, she'd still be willing to hold you closer. Isn't it better to know now than let the possibility linger and the feelings to build, only to be disappointed later?"

Roman hesitated, weighing his options in his mind before he finally swept a hand through his dangling fringe in a fit of nervous energy.

"…yeah. Yeah, probably. I'm getting tired of hoping for shit to change, only to come up with the same garbage over and over. I'll talk to her when we get back home," Roman resolved.

"Don't rush it," Willow cautioned. "Talk to her when the time is right. When it _feels_ right."

Roman raised a brow. "Since when did you get so forward and knowledgeable about social interaction? I mean, it's come out in spurts when you're passionate about something, but never this casually."

Willow took a moment to compose herself as she noticed Nero watching them from afar. Without warning, she turned to face Roman and faked a mirthful laugh while laying her hand upon his bicep. Once she had turned her face away from Nero's view and caught Roman's eye, her expression turned incredibly serious.

"…coming back to Atlas made me realize just how much I hate this. _All_ of this. I think I'm done holding my tongue and being daddy's good little girl. From here on, I'm going to speak my mind."

Roman made an amused noise as he smirked and took Willow's hand. Somewhere across the room, he saw his father nod in approval as he leaned forward and whispered into Willow's ear.

"Good. We both deserve better than what we're getting, even if people on the outside think we have it all," he said in a soft voice before pulling back.

"You're quite good at acting," Willow praised with a genuine smile. "He has no idea what we're scheming… and I have a few ideas for the future."

"Oh?" Roman asked, his amusement clear in his tone. "Don't leave me hanging."

* * *

"Really? It's that simple?" Jacques asked as he quirked a brow at the man standing across from him.

"Oh, absolutely," his conversational partner replied. The male seemed to be about Jacques' age, and rail thin to the point he made Roman look muscular. He had a small, thin black mustache not unlike Jacques' own, and unkempt black hair that had been combed forward and swept to one side. His emerald suit stood out quite harshly against the muted blues, greys, blacks, and whites of the clothing of most other guests, and his face seemed stuck in a nearly perpetual predatory smirk. Somehow, the man reminded Jacques of a weasel given human form.

"I must say… I'm not sure I believe you," Jacques replied with a frown. "You know, I'm something of a businessman myself, and I just can't see the average Atlesian faunus buying into such a tactic. Your technology is far overpriced and unnecessary for the average household."

"You would think so," the man mused as his lip twitched. "And yet, with a few key words, they seem to simply melt in my palm and flock to buy what they don't need with money they don't really have. Sowing distrust and preying upon fear is a powerful motivator, and one that I suggest you explore, if you're looking to really get anywhere up here. There's no room for empathy in business, my friend."

Jacques opened his mouth to speak, only to pause and turn as he watched his conversational partner incline his head slightly with a quizzical look behind him. Kali strode up to the pair, a fresh drink in hand as she nodded in Jacques' direction.

"'sup? Who's this?" she asked, inclining her glass toward the stranger.

"An entrepreneur," Jacques explained as he took a step to the side to give Kali a better view. "Arthur Watts."

"_Entrepreneur_ is laying it on a little thick," Arthur suggested as he spread his hands out to the sides and inclined his head slightly downward. "I'm more… a grad student about to be in _unfathomable_ amounts of debt, looking to capitalize on my talents to spin revenue from thin air."

Kali took a long, unimpressed drink as she raised a brow, staring at Arthur all the while.

"Uh-huh. And how the hell are you doing that, exactly?"

"It's rather foolproof, actually," Arthur began to explain as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I've found a way to convince quite a few faunus down in Mantle that they need updated technology in their homes, specifically in the area of security systems- those are my specialty. I simply upsell them far beyond what they have any need for by choosing my words carefully and taking note of small details within their homes that I can use to capitalize on their heartstrings. It's simply targeted marketing."

Kali took another immediate drink, her blood boiling as she tried to keep her hand from shaking.

"So you're lying to them," she spat. "Taking advantage of those who can't afford what you're selling, placing them into debt, and making yourself an ever-present shadow in their lives."

"Is that not how _all_ of Atlas was built?" Arthur asked shamelessly. "I'm simply getting mine, while keeping potential competition in check."

Jacques gave Kali an uneasy look as he took a small step to the side to shift his weight.

"Have you not already gotten 'yours', though?" the man asked as he shook his head. "After all- you're up here, rather than in Mantle. Surely, you're past the point of needing to step on others to rise higher."

Arthur let out a small chuckle before bringing a hand around and using it to smooth his mustache.

"…let this be a lesson to you, Jacques- you are _never_ without debt, be it monetary or otherwise. Mine just so happens to be monetary, at the moment. Once that's taken care of, my name will be on display throughout Atlas."

"Yeah, as a grade-A douchebag," Kali seethed with narrowed eyes. "You're sick, and you could be successful without making the lives of the faunus even _more_ miserable, you asshole!"

"I could," Arthur agreed, before shaking his head, "but I don't necessarily want to. After all, they've done nothing positive for me other than act as naïve little stepping stones. Preying upon them got me the opportunity to install the security systems in this very mansion, and continuing to do so will erase the irritating expenses of the rest of my schooling. What stake do you have in all of this, Miss…?"

"_Kali_," the girl said with a growl. "And it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have talent, and you're using it for personal gain at the expense of others. That makes us incompatible on the most basic level."

"A fact you would do well to remember, Jacques," Arthur said smoothly as he began to turn. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have potential clients to speak to. Pleasant, if unproductive evening to you."

"_Asshole_," Kali repeated under her breath, only for Jacques to place a hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," the man offered as he watched Arthur walk off into the throng of party attendants. "You seem to be having a rough day thus far."

"What was your first clue?" Kali mocked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Honestly, I just want to go home. I've already heard several conversations go like that, and if Willow's dad is the same way, I almost don't even want to talk to him anymore. I think I'd scream, if I did."

"Then why don't I give the business aspect of this trip a bit of a rest, and we go and meet this James Ironwood?" Jacques suggested. "He's supposedly a class act, and after all, this entire party is supposed to be about him."

"Yeah," Kali agreed. "Yeah, let's do that, before I flip my fucking lid. Any idea where he's at?"

"Some," Jacques offered as he began to walk with Kali at his side. "Last I saw, he was being accosted by two women while he was trying to eat. He shouldn't be too difficult to find."

Kali scanned the crowd with a weary sigh, only to catch sight of her target almost immediately.

"There," she deadpanned as she pointed, the golden bangles around her wrist jangling lightly. "Holding the plate of hors d'oeuvres and looking like he wants to die, while simultaneously trying to keep people from noticing."

Jacques let out an amused snort at her words and followed Kali's finger with his eyes.

"An apt description, and one that suits nearly all of Atlas, in truth. Come, let's make ourselves known."

Kali nodded and began to walk, a bit of a spring in her step as she went. The bounce died out almost immediately as she noticed Arcturus Schnee walking toward James, and the trio of people reached him at nearly the same time. An awkward moment passed in which Jacques stepped right into Arcturus' path only to quickly step out of the way again, while Kali hung back and wished she had an invisibility semblance.

"My apologies, Mr. Schnee," Jacques said as he gestured before himself. "I didn't see you coming."

"No matter," Arcturus said with a wave of his hand before he used it to buff the front of his ivory suit. "It's bound to be rather tight in here, especially around our guest of honor."

James Ironwood, a tall, muscular boy with close-cut black hair, was wearing a white and blue Atlesian military uniform and holding a plate before himself. He offered the assembled people a nod and forced smile before speaking in a deep, rich voice unfitting for his age, though his tone came out more tired than experienced.

"Please, Mr. Schnee. Really, my family wasn't expecting any of this, and you do me far too much honor with a homecoming like this."

"Nonsense," Arcturus insisted as he moved to stand beside James. He gestured vaguely toward Jacques and Kali while nodding, and the pair stood rather stiffly as they waited. "Have you met our _other_ guests? This is Jacques and Kali, friends of my daughter. One is in business, and the other is a huntress in training… as is Willow, now, despite our efforts to keep her from becoming such a thing."

"Really?" James asked, his brow raising and his voice gaining a sudden inflection of interest. He offered his unoccupied hand to Kali, along with a warm smile. "James Ironwood."

"Kali Moonglove," the girl replied before accepting the gesture. James broke the grip and transferred his hand to Jacques', and the man introduced himself before Arcturus laid a gentle hand on James' shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad to see a bit of spirit back in you," Arcturus joked as he let his hand drop. "I really should check in on other guests, now that you have something of interest to hold your attention. I'll be back around later."

James merely nodded as he watched Arcturus walk off, and Kali let out a massive sigh of relief.

"…not a fan?" James asked, keeping his voice low.

"Not a fan of _Atlas_, no," Kali replied while shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Don't let me ruin y-"

"Think nothing of it," James interrupted. "To be honest- neither am I. The bureaucracy, the meetings, the racism, the red tape… make no mistake, I serve for the greater good and the people who need protection. _Not_ for the corporations and their special interests."

"As do the two of us," Jacques agreed as he began making plate of his own. "Perhaps now, though, we'll be able to discuss matters of interest. It sounds to me like you've been bored and dealing with people you'd rather not speak to, and we've been mired in much the same."

"Ain't that the truth," Kali said as she rolled her eyes. "Wanna talk weapons?"

"…I would _love_ to talk weapons," James replied with the first smile he'd worn all night.

* * *

"So… hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, soft pretzels, and root beer, thus far," Willow counted on her fingers as Roman nodded sagely. "And the first two go _together?_"

"You won't even believe what you've been missing," Roman confirmed before taking another drink. "We'll get right on it once we get back to Vale. Gives us something to look forward to, this week."

Willow gave Roman a sad smile as she raised a hand to brush away a dangling lock of hair from her face.

"Honestly… just not being _here_ is enough for me to look forward to it, though I am indeed curious about your culinary excursions into 'peasant food.' It must all be fairly new to you as well?"

"Oh, yeah, it is. I kinda went nuts as soon as I got to Beacon- I just started to buy a ton of shit I've never eaten and tried it out. Food's a good way to keep your mind off things," Roman replied.

"…things like Atlas?" Willow inquired.

"…things like Dad."

Willow took a drink to cover a calming breath, and then gently cleared her throat.

"He's… just from what I've seen today, he seems _very_ unpleasant. I may have issues with my father right now, but nothing like what I'd imagine you have to deal with while at home. Is there anything I can do? Even something small?" Willow asked.

Roman considered the notion for a moment, and let out a grunt of annoyance. "Maybe we should talk in private, once we get back to Vale. Just have a private little bitching session about our stupid families."

"Maybe we should," Willow agreed. "And speaking of families…"

Roman tensed as Willow leaned into his side and rested her head upon his shoulder. He looked down at the girl in confusion before realizing that two familiar figures were approaching them, one looking rather calm and the other seeming livid.

"Gentlemen," Willow said coldly as Jay and Robin approached, each holding a plate of food. "Something I can do for you?"

"Just checking in," Jay said with a smirk as his brother fidgeted next to him. "Sorry we arrived late- we had an important meeting just before coming here."

"I can't even begin to imagine what about," Willow mused as she gave Roman's arm a gentle squeeze. As though on cue, the boy slipped his hand around her waist.

"No. You can't," Robin insisted with a scowl. "What is this? You two aren't dating."

"Aren't we?" Roman asked. "Try to be a little less transparent and a little more punctual next time. You know, I was _just _starting to think that maybe you weren't so bad, but come on, man. Willow's told me all about your little encounter in the courtyard a few weeks back."

Jay rubbed at the side of his cheek as his brother's face turned a shade to match his hair.

"Alright, let's all just dial it back," Jay suggested. "Our father wants us to try to win you over for company benefits, and we all know it."

"We do," Willow confirmed. "And I'm telling you right now, as plainly as I can- I am _not_ interested."

"Neither is he," Robin spat as he nodded toward Roman. "So why twist the knife? We're going to get a ton of shit for losing out on the opportunity."

"Hey," Roman said harshly. "Willow isn't _an opportunity_. She's a fucking person, you jackass. Yeah, maybe she and I aren't a thing, be we _are_ friends, and we have a reason for putting on appearances. It's none of your business, so _back off_."

Roman and Robin stared each other down, unblinking, as Willow and Jay looked between them.

"…Rob," Jay began. "Remember that conversation we had about _not_ being an asshole? Back off, and we'll placate Dad later. What he wants isn't always going to happen, and Roman's right. Let's just go, and leave them to their evening. No reason to start shit at a party for a good cause."

"…what's Kali think of all this?" Robin asked, his voice adopting a tone of amusement rather than anger. "Does she know you two are getting all handsy?"

"Yeah. She does," Roman said flatly. "And Kali and I aren't dating, either. If you want to talk about twisting knives, you're doing a pretty good job of it right now."

"I can do better," Robin boasted. "She's here as Willow's guest, right? And staying in this mansion, with her family? They have no idea that Kali's a faunus, do they?"

Roman paled as Robin smirked and turned to walk off into the crowd before anyone had a chance to stop him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry that this is going up so late, but the past three weeks have been absolute hell, I'm exhausted, and barely getting these updates out weekly alongside _What You Stole_. I can say with 100% certainty that this story will go on hiatus for a few weeks after Volume 1 just so I don't lose my mind, but that's still pretty far off. We're something like 70% of the way through Volume 1 at this point. Expect big time jumps soon- the next major arc after this one is the final arc of Volume 1.

**-RD**


	39. Skipping Steps

Qrow let out a sigh of content as he gently swirled the frying pan back and forth over the flame while standing alone in the kitchen. A collection of seafood and noodles shifted back and forth within the metal implement, emitting a pleasant aroma throughout the otherwise empty kitchen.

"Hey, how hot do you want this?" Qrow called while turning his head slightly toward the cracked door on the other side of the dormitory. A soft light shone from within, accompanied by the harsh sound of water hitting skin and tile.

"_Huh?" _came Summer's voice, muffled through din of the shower. "_What did you say?"_

"How hot? Like, spicy?" Qrow replied, raising his voice a bit.

"_Oh! Uh… like a four?"_ Summer called back, only for Qrow to roll his eyes toward the ceiling.

"Out of _what?_ Five, or ten?" the boy asked while poking at the sizzling noodles with a wooden spoon, eliciting crackles and pops from the grease in the pan.

"_Seven!_" Summer replied, her amusement clear in her voice.

"…last time I ever cook for you," Qrow muttered to himself as he turned his attention back to the pan and raised his volume once again. "Your ass is eating macaroni and cheese and pop tarts until the end of time, from here on out!"

Qrow jumped slightly as his scroll buzzed against the linoleum of the countertop next to the stove. He quickly swiped the device off the surface and flicked the notification aside, only to find a new message from Willow.

_Leaving Atlas now. We'll be home late tonight, instead of tomorrow._

Qrow quirked a brow and let his spoon fall gently to rest on the side of the pan as he sent a text back while the hairs on his arms stood on end.

_Did something happen? Is everyone alright?_

Qrow idly picked up the pan in his spare hand and began to swirl it gently above the heat again as he waited for a reply. Seconds passed that felt like minutes before one came through, and its contents made his heart sink.

_Kali isn't. Too complicated to get into through text. I'm sorry._

"Shit," Qrow cursed. "I knew I should have gone with them…"

_Take care of her. We'll be here for both of you when you get back to Beacon_.

No reply came, and Qrow fidgeted idly while staring down at the half-cooked food. His mind swam with possibilities, each more horrific than the last. All he could do was set his scroll back onto the counter and focus again upon the task at hand.

At least, for as long as he could see the pan.

Without warning, an icy blast of frigid water impacted the back of his t-shirt and rushed through his hair from above. The sudden, all-encompassing noise of the showerhead within the confined space of the bathroom caught him off guard as much as the freezing sensation from the water, and Qrow couldn't stop himself from crying out in shock. All air seemed to leave his lungs shortly after, leaving him clinging to the metal railing on the shower door as he desperately scrabbled his hand around the dial to shut off the water. The sudden silence was replaced immediately by a fit of giggles from the kitchen, and Qrow inhaled sharply through his nose as he began to see red.

"_Summer! That wasn't funny!"_

_"It's pretty hilarious on my end!"_ the girl shot back before bursting into a peal of true, echoing laughter.

Qrow let out a string of curses as he stumbled out of the shower, his clothing soaked and trailing water behind him. He stomped his way into the kitchen where Summer stood before the stove, wrapped in a white towel and acting as though nothing was amiss while water pooled beneath her feet.

"_You're_ cleaning all of this up. Not me," Qrow warned as he moved to stand before the frying pan once again.

"Hey- you're the one who told me to practice my second semblance," Summer pointed out as she raised her arms in a shrug while grinning mischievously. "Consider that _practice_."

"I consider it a declaration of war," Qrow countered as he used a hand to slick back his soggy hair. "Now dry off, get dressed, and get cleaning. The whole floor's a mess, because of you."

"You'd make me clean while my aura is down and I have a headache?" Summer asked as she raised her hand to her head and swooned dramatically.

"You don't need aura to dry a floor, and that headache is _your_ fault. You could've waited until after dinner," Qrow pointed out. The boy eyed his scroll before looking back up at Summer, only for the girl to tilt her head and raise a brow.

"Is something wrong…?"

Qrow grunted in response, and debated whether or not to fill Summer in. Ultimately, guilt won out, and he gave her an ominous grimace.

"…something happened up in Atlas. They're coming home tonight, and Kali's not doing well. No details beyond that."

"Kali…" Summer said, before her voice trailed off. Suddenly, her eyes flashed a blinding white, and she clutched at the sides of her head before stumbling backward and crashing her lower back into the edge of the countertop.

"_Summer!_" Qrow yelled, abandoning his stir fry to rush over and kneel near to the girl as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Summer, what are you seeing!?"

Summer looked up at her friend, her eyes still aglow for a moment before they seemed to fizzle out. She shut them tight and turned away while moving her hands in front of them as she gasped for air.

"Nothing! I… I-I didn't see… it wasn't a vision. I saw nothing!" the girl insisted.

"Summer," Qrow said cautiously as he took his hands off the girl's bare shoulders. "Please, don't lie. Even if it's something unpl-"

"_I didn't see anything!_" Summer yelled in a raspy, almost pained voice as she moved her hands aside. "Don't accuse me of lying!"

Qrow backed off along the floor as he noticed trails of tears running down Summer's cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but Summer stood up from her position on the floor and beat him to it as she stomped toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to dry off and start cleaning. M-make sure the food doesn't burn."

Qrow slowly got to his feet and stared at the bathroom door for a long time before returning to his watch over the frying pan, at a total loss for what to say.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Roman seethed as he twisted sideways to slip through two attendants having a conversation. One of the women scoffed and put a hand to her chest as Roman scowled back at her. Willow and Jay followed close behind, the former looking sick and the latter seemingly angry.

"I don't know," Jay insisted. "He pulled off at just the right time to slip into the crowd, before I could get a hand on him."

"Yeah, that's convenient," Roman muttered. "Not like you're trying to protect your brother, or anything. Atlesian elites, you're all fucking garbage."

"_You're_ an Atlesian elite!" Jay said incredulously, his volume enough to draw attention as the trio moved through the crowd. "So is Willow! Don't lump me in with him!"

Roman growled as he encountered a wall of smartly dressed and unfamiliar adults holding a conversation out in the middle of the floor. He tried to squeeze past, only to find himself blocked by a faunus attendant carrying drinks. The rabbit-eared girl had a look of clear misery upon her face as she let her sad eyes fall to Roman's face, and the sight was enough to get him to whirl on Jay in frustration.

"Then why aren't you _doing_ something!?" Roman hissed, before shoving hard into Jay's chest. "Call him!"

Jay held his ground as the far less muscular teen pushed him, though he clenched his jaw in annoyance all the same.

"_Roman!_" Willow cried as she grabbed for his arm. "Don't… you're only going to make this worse!"

Jay calmly withdrew his scroll from his pocket as members of the crowd looked on, several choosing to back away from the confrontation.

"He isn't going to pick up. You're not doing anything other than making yourself look bad, right now," Jay warned as he put the scroll up to his ear. "You're lucky we're not on campus. I'll try to find him. You two get to Kali."

Roman cracked his neck and balled his fists before turning on his heel and beginning to walk off again.

"_Move_," he insisted as he once again reached the impassable crowd. They parted for him, and Willow slipped into the gap just behind her friend.

"Roman, you need to calm down," Willow hissed as she picked up her pace. "This isn't helping anything. We're at a serious disadvantage, here. We need to play this carefully, o-"

"Or what? You'll get kicked out of your own house? Sounds unlikely to me," Roman interrupted. "Your dad's not my dad. If Robin wants to make a scene, we'll make a scene instead, _our_ way."

Roman jerked backward slightly as Willow gripped his arm once again, though with much more force. The boy stumbled a few steps and blinked in surprise, caught off guard by her sudden strength. As he turned to look at Willow, he found her usually beautiful and thoughtful blue eyes to instead be fierce, calculating pools of threatening azure.

"_You_ don't get to make that decision for Kali, when she's at the center of this. Not just because she's the target, and not just because this is an issue that we, as humans, can't fully relate to, but because you have feelings for her. You're throwing a tantrum, endangering all of us even more, and if this is how you react to a crisis situation, then you don't _deserve_ her," Willow finished as she let her hand drop.

Roman's eyes widened as he regarded Willow with shock. Mere seconds later, he dropped his gaze to the floor and began to chew at his lip. Willow took a step toward him, her expression softening and full of worry.

"…Roman, I'm sorry, that was too f-"

"No. No, it was just far enough. You're right," Roman admitted while holding up a hand. He took a deep breath and turned once again to lead her through the crowds at a brisk pace. "Should we call her, too?"

"Hold that thought," Willow suggested as she began to walk at Roman's side. "I know the general direction she headed off to, and we're on the right track. Knowing Kali, she's near the food…"

Roman snorted in amusement despite the situation and shook his head.

"Good call. We can save this, somehow. I hope."

"I… don't know," Willow admitted. "My plan is honestly to warn her, and then secure a transport. I think we need to leave."

"Maybe you can, but I can't," Roman reminded. "Still, I'll help you three get out of here, if that's what you think is best. This whole situation blows."

"I've never understood that expression, but yes, it does," Willow confirmed. "There," she added while nodding toward the long buffet table where Kali, Jacques, and James stood in conversation.

"Jackpot," Roman said confidently as he began to take long strides toward his faunus friend. "And it's a sex reference. We'll explain it to you later."

"…of _course_ it's sex-related," Willow mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"_Kal!_" Roman called as they approached. The girl's bow shifted slightly as her feline ears perked beneath it, and she blinked while snapping her attention to her friend.

"Roman? I thought you couldn't…" she trailed off, before allowing herself a small smile. "…resist, huh? Come to keep me company? You should meet James. He's pretty cool."

Roman opened his mouth to protest, but quickly thought better of it and offered a hand to the other male.

"…Roman. Roman Torchwick. Nice to meet you," he said halfheartedly as James took his hand in a firm grip and shook.

"James Ironwood. So, you're Nero's son, then?" James asked.

"By blood only," Roman said icily before turning his attention back to Kali. "Sorry man, but Kal and I need to talk. Now."

Kali's expression turned deadly serious, and she set her half-empty glass upon an open spot on the table beside her as Willow began speaking to Jacques in a hushed whisper.

"James, I'll… we'll be right back. Sorry."

"No, no worries," James insisted as he waved his free hand, looking rather confused. "Pistol maintenance talk can wait. This seems important."

"You have no idea, man," Roman replied before walking toward a nearby hallway, where no one else stood. "C'mon, we've gotta get away from everyone."

"Yes, that's certainly the impression I'm getting," Kali said nervously as she followed along, her bangles jingling softly as she walked. "Roman, what's happening?"

Roman checked around them once again as they ducked into the hallway and walked a few feet to make sure they were out of earshot. Satisfied that they were alone, he turned his attention down to his faunus friend.

"…it's Robin. He's being an asshole and threatening to expose you as a faunus. He's probably already doing it, honestly."

Kali paled and put a hand up to rub at her chin as she avoided Roman's eyes.

"We… _I_ need to leave. Immediately. I've heard stories about how people act toward my kind up here, and just from overhearing bits and pieces of conversation, I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay. I don't think Willow's family would do anything drastic, but it's everyone _else_ I'm worried about," Kali replied.

"You don't have to explain it to me," Roman reassured. "I think Willow's working on a way to get you three out of here, but I honestly have no idea what she could be planning. Maybe we should just go deeper into the mansion, and hide out until we get word?"

"…and risk your dad causing a scene looking for you?" Kali questioned. "And gods forbid he finds _us_ together. No. I'm not trading another potential night of abuse from him for protecting my dignity and saving myself some dirty looks. If the secret gets out, it gets out, and I'll just take whatever comes my way. At this point, I just hope it doesn't result in something terrible for Willow. She brought me here."

"So you're worried about Willow and I, I'm worried about you, and Willow's worried about both of us," Roman stated while rubbing his temples. "And none of us know how to handle this situation. This is going great."

"Step one is getting back out into the lobby," Kali pointed out. "You can't just wander off with that asshole watching you like a hawk. The fact that Willow's chatting up Jacques and James instead of you right now probably looks bad."

"You're that worried about me, huh?" Roman mused as he allowed himself a small smirk.

"When it comes to one of my best friends getting the shit beaten out of him without being able to fight back? Yeah, I am," Kali insisted. "You're hissing slightly when you walk. You're in pain, and that matters more to me than _this_ bullshit. Let's get you back in the public eye."

Roman paused to watch Kali walk for a few seconds, before hurrying forward to join her side.

"…I'm trying to be subtle about it…"

"_Four ears_, remember?" Kali said flatly. "We should split up again. I'll… reconnect with Wil, and figure out where to go. It'll be fine. It's…"

Kali paused her words and her stride as Willow, Arcturus, and Nero all entered the hallway. Willow avoided her eyes, while Nero glared daggers at his son. Arcturus' jaw was set firmly, and he merely drew in a deep breath as the other, redheaded man turned his attention to the faunus girl and cracked his neck.

"Hello, _Kali_. Roman's told me so much about you, and now one of the Winchesters has told me even more," he said in a tone of mock surprise. "Imagine how shocked I was to find out that you're the very same faunus I've been telling my boy to avoid."

"And imagine my lack of surprise when you turned out to be just the sort of asshole I figured you would be," Kali countered. "You, _and_ the Winchesters."

Without a second thought, Kali ripped her ribbon down from atop her head and let her ears stand tall as she narrowed her eyes. Nero visibly shrank back and made a face of disgust at the sight while raising one hand slightly in anticipation of some sort of attack.

"_Coward_," Kali seethed as she stared defiantly up at Arcturus.

To her surprise, the man showed no reaction at all. He seemed to be trying to think of something to say, before Willow slowly reached her hand up and took his in a gentle hold. The motion drew his attention from the faunus for a moment, and he made contemplative noise.

"…I'd like to speak to all three of you, privately," the man finally said as he used his free hand to straighten his tie.

"I think Roman should stay with me," Nero protested as he returned his eyes to his son. The man's face was red with anger, and the very sight caused Roman to shrink back slightly.

"And I think I want to speak to him before returning him to you," Arcturus countered as he let his hand slip from Willow's and began to walk past Kali and Roman. "After all, he and my daughter seem to be quite close friends, after this evening. It would be best if we're all on the same page regarding this _intruder_. Come, all of you."

Nero seemed to perk up as Kali's ears fell in shame.

"…well, in that case- take him, but don't spare him if he had any part in bringing her up here. Useless little tinder, floating up where she doesn't belong," Nero sneered.

Kali said nothing in return as she moved to follow Roman and Arcturus. Willow hesitated and remained next to Nero for a moment until her friends were out of earshot.

"…disgusting. All of them," Willow commented, doing her best to put on an expression that matched her words.

Nero raised a brow as he turned to regard the girl.

"…I thought that Winchester kid said she went to school with you down in Vale, and you brought her here?" Nero questioned.

"She's been wearing that bow since we met," Willow lied before beginning to walk after the trio that had nearly made it to the end of the hall. "And I'll make sure she gets what she deserves for lying to me."

* * *

Kali kept her mouth shut and eyes narrowed as she followed Arcturus through a large blue door on the third floor of the estate. The Schnee snowflake was etched into the wood and painted white, and the very sight made her stomach turn. She spared a quick glance back at Willow, who avoided her eyes as they entered the room together. The office was a long, dimly lit little chamber with a desk at the far end and a family photo of Arcturus sitting in a large and ostentatious looking purple-cushioned chair with his wife and daughter standing on either side of it. Rows of books lined the walls, and the entire room smelled distinctly of wood polish.

Arcturus said nothing as he approached a small couch setup in the center of the room, where a loveseat, recliner, and full couch were stationed. The patriarch took his place in the recliner and swept a hand outward toward the other seats. Willow and Roman were quick to sit on the couch, while Kali simply lingered behind it, her arms folded atop the back of the seat cushions. No one said a word for a long while as Arcturus leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and fingers steepled together in front of his mouth as he stared at the anxious teens. Finally, he rolled his fingers down to interlace them, and furrowed his brows as he rested his chin atop his hands and began to speak.

"…first and foremost, before anything else we discuss tonight- I want all of you, but especially you, Willow, to know that I am not angry about this deception, by any means," Arcturus began as he locked eyes with his daughter. "Though this was a foolish and unproductive risk to take, I can understand why you did it- your heart has always been full of compassion and empathy, in any given situation. It's part of what makes you special, and part of what regularly makes me proud of you."

Willow offered her father an unsure look, before quickly turning her eyes away. Something about the situation denied her the smile that such words normally would have brought, and instead, she felt a chill creeping through her spine as Kali began to speak in a cold, unfamiliar voice.

"…why _do_ you think Willow offered to bring me here?" the faunus questioned. "Why do you think I wanted to come to this party, if you understand me?"

Arcturus blinked in surprise and sat up a bit straighter as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, it seems obvious to me that being in such a disadvantaged position, it's only natural that you would want to come and experience the 'high life', as it were, for a few nights. See what there is to see, live in excess for a time, and get your mind off the troubles of your people," Arcturus stated calmly. "Were I in your position, I'd likely do the same."

Kali clenched her jaw and balled a fast as she let her hand disappear from view behind the couch.

"Roman," she seethed. "I might need you to hold me back. Literally."

The boy shifted his position upon the couch and looked back at Kali. Upon seeing the mix of offense and anguish in her features, he turned back to Arcturus and narrowed his eyes.

"…_seriously?_ You think this is about getting a little taste of Atlas? Like all of this is something to look up to and dream about?" Roman questioned before shaking his head. "If you think we're all living in luxury, then you're _blind_, and I don't care if you're offended by that or not. We're not as shallow as the clients you threw this party to coerce."

"Everyone, _please_," Willow started as she put her hands up. "Please, keep this civil. We need to defuse this situation as quickly as possible, for everyone's sakes. Daddy, that _isn't_ what any of this is about, at all."

Arcturus tore his irritated gaze from Roman and brought it back to his daughter. His eyes softened as he made a point to ignore Kali, who was still glaring daggers at him from the behind the couch.

"Worry not, Willow," he reassured. "All I'm asking for is an explanation, right now. I have no intention to make this into a conflict."

"I had no plans of telling anyone here that I'm a faunus tonight," Kali replied as all attention turned to her. "Or the next time, or the time after that. I came here to get my face out there with you and your wife. I came here to establish some kind of trust and familiarity, so that one day, later this year, or the next, I could sit down with you in a room just like this and tell you the truth about who I am. I wanted this to be a stepping stone toward making you talk to me face-to-face about what you're doing to my people. I wanted this to be day one on a new path that might actually make some kind of change, and Willow and Roman were willing to help me do it. But now…"

Kali trailed off as Arcturus raised a gentle hand.

"…and I see no reason to deviate from that plan. If an explanation of my actions in running the company is what you want, then you'll have it. I have nothing against the faunus people, or you, personally. In fact, I've come to quite like you in what little time we've spent together. Telling off Nero earned major points in your favor. I can't stand that man," Arcturus mused with a small smirk.

"Neither can I," Roman agreed. "Whatever deal he's trying to cut with you, don't give him a damned thing. He deserves to go under."

"This really isn't the time," Willow insisted. "And that's a discussion I want to have with you privately, later," she added while locking eyes with her father. The man merely nodded and brought his attention back up to Kali.

"What, specifically, do you wish to know, Miss Moonglove?"

Kali paused, and blinked once.

"…what do I want to know? What do you _mean_ what do I want to know? Why are you still using almost exclusively faunus labor in dangerous conditions? Why don't you do anything to fight the stereotypes against us? Why are you still proudly putting your seal on shipments of dust that _we_ risk our lives for, overcharging for your product despite being on top, and acting like this is all you? Your face is on every package on your shelves, and your silence speaks volumes about what you think of us. You won't even let faunus work in your storefronts," Kali spat. "You could do so much for us, but you just… _don't_. It's disgraceful."

Arcturus drew in a calming breath, and merely nodded as his face and tone remained entirely neutral. The moment he began to speak, Willow's face fell and she closed her eyes.

"In truth, the points you raise are valid, though the reasoning behind the S.D.C. running the way it does is incredibly nuanced and difficult to explain. I don't expect you to fully understand the intricacies of managing a corporation like this one, especially at such a young age, but I think you may be able to at least appreciate h-"

"How can you even look at her right now?" Roman interrupted, his expression just as furious as Kali's. "Are you seriously going to just sit there and rattle off something that's clearly been rehearsed? She's a _person_, and she's hurting. She's one of your daughter's best friends!"

"…one of my _only_ friends," Willow added as she wiped an eye with the back of her hand. "This sounds almost exactly like what you've told me, when I've asked similar questions. What _is_ this? Why can't you just speak from the heart, and _help?_ It isn't like we don't have the money to make a change."

Arcturus' expression changed to one of conflict for a moment as his mouth formed a thin line. His hands came back up to press his steepled fingers against his lips for a few seconds, before he dropped them again and nodded softly.

"You see… change takes _time_, Willow. More time than you might expect."

"_Twenty years?_" Kali asked as her feline ears flattened down into her hair. "You may be able to explain this away to your business partners, but not to me. I have extended family that went to work in your mines and ended up with all sorts of complications. I know people in Kuo Kuana whose family members have _died_ working for you. You have no intention of changing anything, do you?"

"I never said that," Arcturus reassured. "But you seem to lack the patience even to let me speak, let alone for me to begin enacting meaningful change."

"Don't patronize us," Roman warned as he began to bounce a knee in a fit of nervous energy. "Why are you just so… so… _fucking_ clinical and detached about all of this!?"

"Roman, please d-" Willow began, only to be cut off.

"No, I'm _done_ playing by the rules tonight," Roman denied. "And I don't care if I'm never invited back here- I didn't want to come to this bullshit party in the first place. Answer Kali, and do it honestly! Don't you feel _anything_ at all?"

"I do," Arcturus replied quickly. "But there are things to take into account beyond just 'heart', young man, especially when running a business. There's the possibility that one of you is recording my every word right now, with intent to release them to the public. There's also the fact that this meeting was something I wasn't prepared for, so I don't have facts and figures prepared for you, at the moment."

"Facts and figures?" Kali repeated. "I… I don't _care_ about… the only _figures_ I care about are the number of faunus getting sick or dying down in the mines, while your policies remain unchanged. And I guess I want to know why there are zero humans suffering the same way, if you want to talk numbers."

"The number of humans in the mines is _not_ zero, Miss Moonglove," Arcturus said softly. All three teens looked at him in surprise, and he nodded to confirm the fact. "Without having the data in front of me, I can estimate that there is a human working in the mines for every seven faunus, give or take. Not everything is as it seems, here. In fact, several mine shafts are currently closed and the faunus who worked there are being given temporary shelters, full pay, and meals while we're conducting an investigation vital to the safety of our workers."

Kali tilted her head and quirked a brow.

"An… investigation?"

"Indeed," Arcturus confirmed. "That very same ongoing investigation is why Willow made it to Beacon Academy and met you at all, actually- there was a series of killings down in one of the mines. We're in the process of tracking down the person responsible."

Kali's face drained of color as she spared Willow a quick glance. The heiress drew her eyes away immediately and let them fall to the carpet as all three of the teens suddenly fell silent.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Had to split this confrontation into two parts, unfortunately. Next chapter will deal with the rest of this encounter and the fallout that results from it, before we head into the final arc of Volume 1. I'll also be going back and putting a concrete date at the start of Chapter 1, to coincide with the timing of _Journal of a Vacuan Vagabond_, and an upcoming side story that I'll be writing while this is on hiatus for a few weeks after Volume 1 concludes.

**-RD**


	40. Kerosine

"That… isn't good," Jacques lamented as he nodded toward the hallway on the left side of the gargantuan room. Arcturus Schnee, Nero Torchwick, Willow, Kali, and Roman were all gathered there and speaking with what appeared to be heated tones and aggressive expressions.

"No. No, it isn't," James agreed as he narrowed his eyes. "Something's going on. Do you have any idea what's happening?"

"Potentially," Jacques said cautiously. "I… have an idea as to what they might be discussing, all things considered. It's a sensitive matter. I may need to step in."

James raised a brow and took a slow drink from his wine glass.

"Is that something you realistically have the power to do? Getting involved with Arcturus Schnee if something serious is going on could do more harm than good, unless you have some serious pull," James warned. "Sometimes, the best way to help a situation is by waiting for the opportune moment to get involved. I don't see how jumping in now would help anyone. It would probably do more in the long run to wait until the discussion is over, and then assist them afterward. I'll contribute, if I can."

Jacques let out a noise of frustration as he watched most of the group walk farther down into the hall, while Willow lingered to speak to Nero.

"…you're correct, of course. My clout in Vale counts for nothing, here. Not yet," Jacques lamented.

James regarded the other man with suspicion as he, too, sipped his drink.

"…what is it that you do in Vale, exactly? I intend no offense, but you don't have the look of a huntsman about you, and Kali didn't mention your team."

Jacques made an amused noise as he finished his drink, before nodding to James.

"Very astute of you. I'm a roaming businessman, offering… _extracurricular activities_ for the students of Beacon," Jacques explained. "Side jobs dealing with grimm that the school doesn't see fit to pick up, namely, as well as the occasional job from a less than reputable source that Beacon _won't_ pick up. I benefit, the students and freelance hunters I sign on get valuable experience, and the authorities come away none the wiser. A far less damaging crime than the ones occurring in this very room, at present."

"I can't deny that," James agreed with a sigh. "Yet still, a crime. You're flouting lawlessness in front of a military man, and you seem entirely blasé about it. Why?"

"Because I'm an 'ends justify the means' sort of man, and I sense that you are very much the same," Jacques said simply. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be _at_ this party- the entire thing is a farce, and you're not stupid enough to believe anything different. You know that backdoor deals are occurring, illicit conversations are being had, and swindlers out to coerce you specifically are in attendance and looking for their openings. So rather, let me ask _you_\- why allow this to go on, in the name of celebrating your return to Atlas? Why not refuse on principal alone, if you truly serve the greater good?"

James' mouth pulled into a tight smirk as he exhaled sharply through his nose.

"From your tone, I think you know _exactly_ why."

"Indulge me anyway," Jacques insisted with a shrug. "It's satisfying to be proven right."

"Well in that case, you're guaranteed to be satisfied about at least one thing," James offered. "I _am_ an 'ends justify the means' sort of person. I agreed to make an appearance here specifically to bait exactly the sort of swindlers and criminals you mentioned into the open, while I'm still just a low-ranking grunt from a privileged family. I appear harmless and just young enough to be swayed toward corruption to those looking only to make a profit, and I'm not opposed to listening to their pitches. That being said- I have a _very_ good memory, and I don't intend to _stay_ a low-ranking grunt forever. As I said before- sometimes, it's best to wait to step in until you can make a measurable difference. Tonight, I'm just observing. In the future, I'll _use_ those observations to do what's right, and bring justice down on those that deserve it."

Jacques' mustache angled upward as he smirked and let out a mirthful chuckle.

"Running a little hustle of your own, are you? Then how about we cut a deal?" Jacques offered with a wide smile.

James merely shook his head and set down his glass before folding his arms across his chest.

"Offering me an under the table opportunity just after I told you that I'm targeting people who would do the very same? Bold," James replied. "I'm listening."

"Why don't we divide and conquer?" Jacques offered. "I'll go and see what trouble I can stir up, and report back to you with a list of names at the end of the evening. We'll cover more ground if we separate, and should anyone offer me something relatively harmless, or even for the greater good… then I'll capitalize on it and keep that particular connection to myself. You have bigger fish to fry than someone like me, and quite honestly… I think we both want the same thing, James. Strong and capable protectors of the people, both on the frontlines, and not."

James rubbed at his chin for a moment, and then offered a sharp nod.

"…alright. But keep in mind, Jacques- I'm watching you. Your silver tongue could do both great and terrible things. Sometimes, there's no distinction between the two," he warned.

"Don't I know it," Jacques agreed. He quirked a brow as Robin Winchester approached, moving at a brisk pace and wearing a filthy grin. The boy's curly red hair was slick with sweat, as though he had been running through the banquet hall.

"Hey," Robin began before pausing to catch his breath as Jacques and James regarded him with wary looks. "You're that Ironwood military guy that this whole party's for, yeah? There's something you should know."

"I am indeed 'that guy', yes," James replied with a hint of annoyance. "Please- just call me James. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Doesn't matter," Robin said with a wave of his hand. "What matters i-"

"I believe it _does_ matter," James interrupted. He gave Jacques a meaningful look, and the other man offered a nod before he slipped off into the crowd. "I'd like to know exactly who I'm talking to, for future reference."

Robin put on a nasty scowl and heaved a dramatic sigh before rudely snorting.

"I'm Robin Winchester, Walther Winchester's son," the boy grumbled. "You know, Winchester Military Technologies? If you move up the ranks, we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other, soldier boy. I plan on running this company by the time you have your own office."

James did his best to keep his expression neutral as he nodded along.

"…yes, I imagine that we will, in that case. What is it that you believe I should know?"

Robin's expression shifted back to its former delighted, mischievous grin as he cracked his neck.

"Well. This party's pretty nice, ain't it? Turns out, it's not as nice as you thought. You seen a girl with a bow, wearing a little black dress? That's Kali Moonglove, from Beacon. She's a _faunus_," the boy spat. "She snuck in to dirty everything up for the rest of us."

James raised a brow and transitioned his arms behind himself while clasping his hands. He squeezed his fingers rather tightly in anger, while keeping the gesture out of sight.

"Is that so?" James asked, his inflection showing genuine curiosity. "I can't say that I've had the opportunity to speak to many faunus directly before tonight, and I wish I would have known sooner so that I could offer to remain at her side this evening. She seems lovely, and far more personable than you."

Robin's face fell as James continued to speak, until his expression twisted into a scowl once again.

"…those filthy fucking _animals_ don't belong here, unless they're carrying trays of drinks! We call them 'tinder' for a reason! Kali is the _last_ person from Beacon who should be here t-"

Robin let out a yelp of surprise as a hand gripped his shoulder and forcefully spun him around. The boy had no time to react before a fist crashed into his face and sent him reeling backward into the buffet table. A section of the display collapsed to the floor under Robin's weight, and several trays of food fell atop the boy and all around the floor. James just barely managed to get out of the splash zone and regarded the attacker in shock as gasps of surprise and worried yells echoed through the hall.

"Sincerest apologies about him," Jay seethed as he shook out his hand before offering it to James. "Jay Winchester. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

No one dared to speak for several seconds as Arcturus finished explaining the situation. The man leaned back in his chair and put his arms on the armrests as he looked over each of the teens, finding them to all be wearing similar tense expressions.

"…as you can see, there is more to this than you realized," the man explained. "There is _always _more to complex situations such as this than I would expect you to understand. No, the Schnee Dust Company isn't perfect, and yes, things have been said and done that I find regrettable, both publicly and not. That being said, I am doing what I can to ensure that _everyone_ is kept safe… but primarily, right now, my focus is on Willow."

"I knew about this," Willow said softly. "I told all of them, as well. All of STRQ. All of OKRA. They know exactly why I'm at Beacon, and I trust them with that information."

"That information was not yours to give," Arcturus said in a tone full of disappointment. "Though, now that it is out… there's no sense in denying it."

"Then give me the details you denied before," Willow insisted. "What do we know about the one who committed these murders? Where are we in the investigation?"

"We know exactly who committed those acts. All eyewitnesses described a one-eyed bull faunus. Red hair, fairly tall," Arcturus explained.

"What's his name?" Kali tried, doing her best to look surprised by the information. "We're hunters. He could have easily moved to another region, and Professor Ozpin should know about this."

"Professor Ozpin _does_ know," Arcturus reassured. "As for his name, I… that isn't something I can share."

"Why the hell not?" Roman asked, glaring daggers.

"Because it's an open investigation being handled by law enforcement, his name becoming public knowledge could incite unnecessary panic, and you are not entitled to that information," Arcturus warned. "In fact, I likely shouldn't have told you anything about him at all."

"…_I _should be told," Willow said coldly. "If not now, then before we leave, in private. On that note- we should leave. Kali isn't safe here anymore, what with some of the extreme ignorance and alcohol around. I want to go home."

"I understand. I'll arrange a tr-…" Arcturus paused, halfway through rising from his chair. "…_home?_ Sweetheart, you _are_ home. You mean Beacon."

"It no longer feels like it," Willow clarified as she stood up, looking upset. "I feel safer at Beacon. I feel _loved_ at Beacon, and I feel like the people that I associate with care- not just about me, but _everyone_. As far as I'm concerned- when I'm in Atlas, I'm just visiting, at this point. _Beacon_ is my home."

For the first time throughout the conversation, Arcturus' expression changed to something other than calm and businesslike. The man looked down at the plush carpet as he stood and furrowed his brows as he tried desperately to compose himself. His efforts mostly failed, and he looked crushed as he returned his eyes to Willow.

"…please don't say things like that," he began. "Your mother and I love you very much, and what we're doing right now with the company is largely for _you_. Your future and financial stability are paramount. Things can change overnight in Atlas, and I want to protect our family to the best of my ability. I _do_ care…"

"It isn't enough," Willow replied with a sniffle as she rubbed her hand against her eye. "It isn't just about me anymore. This is bigger than that."

Arcturus visibly deflated and smoothed a hand through his hair as he shook his head. Finally, he locked eyes with Kali, and gave the faunus a nod.

"Miss Moonglove… you were very brave to come here tonight, and I commend you. While I'm sure that this conversation has been largely unsatisfying… please understand that there is only so much I can do at the moment," Arcturus asked, only for the girl's feline ears to fold back against her skull. "Twenty years is, in fact, almost nothing when it comes to social change. Sentiments long thought buried will continually resurface, and company foundations built upon those sentiments need to be shifted slowly and carefully. I can't promise you that things will shift completely in my lifetime… but I can promise you that I'll do what I can to improve things, out of respect for you."

Kali's face twisted into a conflicted expression, and she let out a sigh.

"…right. Thank you, Mr. Schnee…"

"…and what about the rest of us?" Roman asked as he stood and walked around the couch to drape an arm over Kali's shoulder. "It's all empty words, as far as I'm concerned, until we start seeing results. What about people like me, who are dealt shitty hands and suffering up here in Atlas thanks to men like my father? Even if you don't cut deals with him, you're enabling others that are just as bad."

Arcturus shook his head and straightened his tie.

"…that's on a case by case basis, and there's honestly little I can do. Would it not make things better for you if I _did_ cut a deal with him? I wasn't planning on it, but giving him some financial security would trickle down to keep him from taking out his frustrations on you, would it not?" Arcturus asked.

Roman pulled a face and gave Kali a gentle squeeze as she rested her head against his arm.

"…I don't know. I don't have an answer for you right now."

"That's alright," Arcturus reassured as he approached the group of teens. "You and I can meet again privately next weekend, Mr. Torchwick, and hammer out the details. Miss Moonglove… I would like to invite you back, to do the same. I would like to work with you and Willow to… do what we can, in terms of making you both feel more welcome here."

"…and to make changes in the company?" Kali added, her voice devoid of hope.

"…indeed," Arcturus agreed as he turned his attention to his daughter. "Provided you'll join us, of course."

"…of course," Willow replied as she avoided his eyes. "I'll be there."

Several knocks came to the door, drawing the attention of everyone present. Seconds later, a house attendant in a white suit opened the door and made his way into the study, looking worried as he addressed Arcturus.

"Sir," the man said with a quick bow. "There's been a fight in the banquet hall. "The Winchester boys a-"

"I've heard enough," Arcturus interrupted as he made his way for the door. He turned just as he reached the exit, and locked eyes with Willow. "Return to your rooms, grab your luggage, and head to the roof. I'll arrange a transport to return you to Vale. Mr. Torchwick… I would suggest you go with them. I'll deal with your father, and any concerns he might have, later."

"Thank you," Willow said quickly as her father and the attendant disappeared into the hall. "Come on. Let's not linger."

A quick, yelling exchange could be heard in the hallway as the group approached the door, and Roman paled.

"…that's him. It's Dad," he said softly. "I'm fucked."

"…and he believes us to be enemies," Willow added as she looked at Kali. She drew in a deep breath and shook her head as she rubbed her temples. "Kali, I… I have a plan. A horrible plan, but we need to make it look convincing."

"Just do what you have to do," the faunus replied with a look of resignation. "You lead, I'll follow."

Willow nodded, and looked at Roman.

"Stay here a moment. I'll let you know once it's safe. Kali… please, just go with it. I'm so sorry," she offered.

"Yeah," Kali grumbled. "Everyone seems to be. Just do your thing."

Willow took one last, deep breath before grabbing Kali's arm in a harsh grip. The faunus raised a brow before Willow yanked her hard and flung her out into the hall, where she stumbled forward and nearly hit the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Nero stopped yelling at the housing attendant mid-sentence and stared in curiosity as the other man turned to look on as well. Willow merely strode out into the hall at a brisk pace and began to bare down on Kali, who turned to face her with a manufactured look of shock. The faunus let out a real, disgusted cry as Willow spit directly into her face, leaving a glob of moisture trailing down her nose.

"You _disgust_ me," Willow said with a sneer. There was a clear pain in her eyes unseen to Nero and the attendant despite her venom-laced words, though the sight did little to reel Kali back in from her state of disbelief. "Your kind doesn't belong here, _tinder_."

Nero snorted with laughter as the attendant looked on in clear unease. Willow whirled toward the redheaded man and pointed with an insistent finger.

"And _you_. Get back to the main hall! You have no business wandering my manor, especially in a situation like the one going on in the main hall… and with a disgusting _faunus_ sneaking around, as well," Willow sneered. Suddenly, she converted her outstretched point into a harsh snap, and wagged a finger at the house attendant. "Come. We have to escort this intruder, and I don't want to do it alone. I don't feel safe."

"Of course, ma'am," the attendant replied as he moved to approach, looking uncharacteristically miserable.

"And what about Roman?" Nero asked.

"My father wants to speak to him, still. Something about a business deal," Willow explained with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well, well- in that case, good luck. Make sure she doesn't bite," Nero offered with a backhanded wave as he turned, all smiles. "I hear they carry diseases- especially the ones with fangs. Hope she just has night vision."

Willow snorted in disgust as Nero turned and began to walk. The very moment the man disappeared around the corner leading to the staircase, she fixed her attention upon Kali and rushed forward to pull her friend into a vice grip.

"Kali, I am so, _so_ sorry," Willow confessed, tears threatening to spill forth as she squeezed even tighter. "You know I would _never…_"

"I know," Kali replied, her voice lacking all of her usual warmth and playfulness. As Willow finally released her and offered an apologetic look, her lip curled into a twisted expression full of hatred. "At least he bought it. You did good. That's the kind of treatment I'm used to, ever since I moved to Vale. I just don't bother telling you guys about it, most of the time."

Willow closed the distance once again and used one of the princess sleeves of her incredibly expensive dress to wipe down Kali's face. The faunus didn't move to help or resist, and simply let Willow go about her efforts.

"But it _shouldn't be_. No one should _ever_ be treated like that. I'll change it, Kali, I swear I will… somehow…" Willow offered weakly, before sniffing.

"…why are _you_ crying?" Kali asked, her tone icy. "You're set for life. I'm sure you _do_ feel awful, and I'm grateful to have a friend like you, but right now? Your father just told us all in business-speak that it's not happening. There will be no change, despite his offers. This is just how it is."

"No," Willow whispered in protest. "No, he'll… _we_ will make the change, together. I know we c-"

"And I know _he_ can't," Kali interrupted. "It's over, Willow, even if he spins pretty words to make it seem like it's not. Trust me. He's worried about looking out for the family and company name, and that's going to come first. Peoples' true natures come out when there's suddenly not enough food to go around. It'll be Adam and I that starve. Not him, and not you."

Willow's shoulders slumped as Kali walked past, and the house attendant looked between the two girls, clearly confused.

"I… Miss Willow, I'm afraid I don't understand. This faunus is your friend…?"

"One of my _best_ friends," Willow clarified. "I'm sorry you had to see that little… deception, but yes. You're to treat her as an honored guest whenever she is here."

"Of course," the man replied as he watched Kali walk back up to the office door. She opened it with no small amount of force and scowled at Roman, who was seated upon the couch.

"You're good. Let's get our shit and go."

"What happened…?" Roman asked as he stood, unnerved by the look on Kali's face.

"_Atlas_ happened," Kali replied as she stalked out of the office. Roman hesitated before following, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Willow removed her scroll from her dress and looked over a message from her father, before offering her friends a nod as they began to walk with the attendant in tow.

"A private transport is being arranged to meet us. We need to hurry."

"Before we get there, I have a question," Kali began as she instinctively rubbed at her face once again. Somehow, she felt that she could still feel the spit lingering upon her flesh. "What the fuck is this 'tinder' slur? I've been hearing it on and off all night."

Willow made an uncomfortable noise and looked over to Roman, who let out a weary sigh.

"Kal, it's… disgusting. It's best if you just leave it a-"

"Fuck you," Kali spat with a harsh glare. "I want to know."

"It's… an Atlesian term for faunus, used mostly by the rich. The implication is that… well… 'Mantle' is below us, and such a thing is found above a fireplace. 'Tinder' belongs _below_ the Mantle, in the fire itself. They're saying that you're not even fit for the slums below Atlas- you belong beneath them, and the ones using that term would be willing to see you burn to keep us afloat," Willow explained as she kept her eyes off of Kali.

The faunus clenched her jaw as she continued to walk, her entire body trembling in barely contained rage as she muttered a string of curses to herself.

* * *

"Where's Barty?" Qrow asked as he looked down at his scroll once again, where a new message had popped up from Willow. "They're almost here."

"He went back to our dorm to get something," Adam answered from his position on the opposite couch. The faunus had his fist balled against the side of his face, his supporting elbow upon the armrest, and his legs crossed. "Not a clue what, though. He'd better get here soon."

"This is such a mess," Summer added from her place seated next to Adam. The girl had her head in her hands and refused to peel her eyes from the carpet. "Everything is just _awful_ right now."

"…everything is _not_ awful," Raven protested from next to Qrow. She sat with her arms folded across her chest and her piercing glare fixed upon Summer. "Things were fine until today, when we got news that something happened in Atlas."

"…there are other things going on," Summer replied. "Personal things, that I really don't want to talk about right now."

"But later?" Taiyang questioned from Raven's other side.

"…later," Summer agreed as she finally looked up at Taiyang with a weak smile. "Promise."

"They're here," Qrow cut in as he stood up from the couch. The others were quick to follow as he made his way to the door of Willow's penthouse and unlocked it. He pulled the portal open and left it that way, before turning to face his assembled friends. "Remember- Kali needs our support. Whatever else might be going on, we table it until tomorrow," he added with a meaningful look at Summer. She met his eyes for all of a second, before looking away once again.

"If I have to step out for a bit… I'm sorry, in advance," Taiyang offered sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his head. "The negative vibes in here are _already_ making me feel a little sick, to be honest."

"Do the best you can," Raven reassured as she took his hand. Qrow raised a brow at the move, only to turn and face the hallway once again as footfalls echoed not far to his right.

Willow, Roman, and Kali appeared in the hall, each dragging rolling luggage with them and looking exhausted. The faunus was trailing behind the other two and looked by far the worst of the trio. She kept her eyes off of her friends as Willow stepped aside to make way for Qrow to scoop Kali into a hug. She barely reacted, only reaching around to halfheartedly put a hand upon the boy's back.

"…hey," she said flatly as she backed away from the embrace. "It's nice to see you all, but honestly… I just want to go to sleep. I don't really feel like being around people right now."

Qrow let out a sigh as the assembled students behind him exchanged disappointed looks. Willow put her hand onto Kali's shoulder, before shaking her head.

"…then, take my room, for tonight. I'll sleep at your place."

"…yeah. Thanks," Kali agreed before beginning to walk into the penthouse. She trailed her luggage behind herself and paused only to accept the keycard that Raven offered. Just before reaching Willow's bedroom, Kali turned and heaved a sigh as she looked over her worried friends. "Guys… I'm sorry. I _do_ appreciate you all showing up, it's just…"

"You don't need to say anything," Summer insisted as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "It's okay. We'll be here to support you tomorrow morning, and every day after that. I like to be alone sometimes, too."

Kali merely offered a weak smile and nod before disappearing into Willow's bedroom and shutting the door behind herself.

"…I don't like seeing her like this," Adam admitted in an uncharacteristically soft tone. He slowly turned to face Willow, his expression full of doubt. "What _happened?_"

"It's… a long, tiring, depressing story," the heiress replied as she strode into the central living room. Roman followed along and greeted his friends along the way, earning muted smiles and handshakes as he went.

"Good to have you with us early," Qrow affirmed as he dropped his grip from Roman's hand and turned his attention to Willow while closing the door. "And I'm sure that it is… but I get the feeling we can guess the gist of it."

"Not the specifics, though," Roman answered as he led the procession back to the couches. "Robin Winchester showed his entire asshole by outing her as a faunus in the middle of the party."

"He _what?_" Adam seethed, his anger flaring immediately as he clenched a fist.

"You heard me," Roman replied with a shrug. "It was bad. Real bad."

"And that led to a conversation with my father," Willow followed up. "The three of us went to his office to talk politics, and he… told us all some unfortunate truths using corporate lingo. It took me more or less saying that I'm embarrassed to be related to him to get him to even _begin_ to speak in honest terms."

"And when he did… it was a whole lot of nothing," Roman said with a shrug. "Empty promises, invitations for further talks… whatever. Kali's disheartened and feels like the whole thing was a massive waste of time and exercise in disappointment. She's not wrong."

Adam rose from the couch and walked toward the display shelves before beginning to pace.

"_Typical_. Unbelievable, and yet _so_ believable…"

"Speaking of doublespeak and dubious intentions," Raven began, "Where's John? Or Jacques? He didn't think it was important to stick with you guys?"

"He's staying in the manor another night," Willow answered with a sigh. "Something about meeting with James Ironwood, the returning soldier at the center of the party. He sent along his condolences, but… I can't help but feel disappointed, all the same."

"I'll have words with him," Qrow resolved.

A knock came at the door before it swung open once again, revealing Bartholomew carrying several shopping bags.

"…ah. Willow and Roman. So, I was too late, I presume?"

"_Way_ too late," Raven griped. "What did you bring?"

"Alcohol," Bartholomew answered quickly as he closed the door with his foot. "In quite frankly embarrassing quantities. It took me a while to find where you had hidden it, so… bravo, I suppose," he added with a nod to Roman.

"And you were worried it would get us in trouble with the RA," Roman replied with a confident smirk, before his expression changed to one of disappointment once again. "But if there was ever a time, it's now. Have at it, guys."

Bartholomew set a box of cans down upon the coffee table and tore open the side. He stepped back and simply watched, forgoing any alcohol himself. Willow was the first to reach out and take a can, much to the rest of the group's surprise.

"…what? It's been a long, awful day," the girl complained as she popped the tab open. "I'm exhausted and stressed out. I'm allowed."

"I hear that," Qrow agreed before taking a can of his own. The others were soon to follow, with Adam coming in second to last. He turned the can over in his hands, looking at it curiously.

"…guess I might as well tell you guys now. I'm… actually only 16. I lied to Professor Ozpin about my age," the faunus said to no one in particular before looking up at his friends. The majority of the group wore shocked expressions, while Qrow simply raised a brow as he kept his can to his lips.

"…eh. The fuck's it matter, at this point?" Roman asked with a shrug after finishing a sip. "After the kind of shit faunus as a whole deal with? You should be taking the whole damned case."

Adam made a sort of amused noise and followed suit by popping his can open and taking a drink.

"…well, this is disgusting."

"You get used to it," Willow offered with a shrug. "I've been drinking wine on and off for years, now, at formal gatherings."

"…if we're doing confessions… I guess I might as well tell you all now," Summer said quietly as she reached out and grabbed a can for herself. "When we were out on that job for Jacques, I… I discovered that I apparently have a second semblance."

"…pardon?" Bartholomew asked immediately as he folded his arms atop the back of the couch. "That isn't something I've ever heard of happening. You're sure?"

"It's true," Raven insisted. "I saw it. She traded places with me instantly from across a clearing, to save my life. It's some sort of teleportation semblance that's capable of swapping her position with someone else's."

"…save your _life?_" Taiyang asked, his voice full of worry. "You didn't tell me you al-"

"Why would I?" Raven snapped. "Summer wanted to keep this under wraps, apparently until now. It wasn't my secret to share."

"You're leaving out something important," Qrow reminded. "It blows your entire aura to use it."

"It does," Summer affirmed with a nod. She took a sip and then wrinkled her nose, before turning to Adam. "This… _sucks_."

"Glad to see I'm not the only sane one here," the faunus offered as he raised his can to her. "And that sounds like a semblance you should never use, if it's all true."

Summer shook her head quickly.

"No, I… I have to learn to master it. It could save _lives_," she insisted.

"It could cost _yours_," Roman countered. "Not worth it."

"We've already had this discussion," Qrow grumbled. "It went nowhere. I'm honestly surprised she's telling you all of this. I'm guessing you'll fill Kali in later?"

"Yeah," Summer replied as she locked eyes with Qrow. After several seconds, she shook her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And… there's more. My first semblance? The future sight, with occasional glimpses _far_ into the future? It… it's acting up again. I saw something earlier today… something horrible."

"You needn't say anything, if you feel that you can't," Willow reassured as she gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"But I do need to," Summer denied as she looked over at Willow. "_Especially_ now. I was planning to keep it to myself, but I… it's not a risk I'm willing to take. I saw you die."

Total silence swept over the room as everyone froze in place. Willow's eyes widened, and her hand trembled slightly as she held her can before herself.

"…how?" was all she could bring herself to say, before Qrow immediately put out his free hand, looking furious.

"No. We're not doing this. We're not playing games with shit like that, o-"

"Kali," Summer interrupted. "I saw Kali put a gun to your head, and pull the trigger. You were both much older, and in an office I've never seen before. A room with plush carpet, rows of bookshelves, and couches. A desk at the far end."

"…my father's office," Willow said simply.

"Sounds like it," Roman agreed, keeping both hands on his beer and looking tense. "But that shit's wrong sometimes, right? A lot of the time? Kali would never…"

"She wouldn't," Summer agreed. "But… I don't know. The basics, the general events… they almost always come true. I don't know what else to say."

Taiyang put a hand to his mouth and rose from the couch before making a beeline to the door. Raven set her beer upon the coffee table immediately afterward and got up to follow, while the others all remained in their places, looking nervous.

"…what the hell do we even do with that information?" Adam asked. "And… are you going to tell her? Kali, I mean?"

Summer shivered violently and gripped at her arms as she stared down at her can.

"…I don't know," she admitted. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A few quick things- first, we're coming up on the end of Volume 1 _very_ quickly- faster than I anticipated. Expect a significant time jump in Chapter 41, a little bit of setup and a few check-ins, and then… some big, world-changing shit in the final arc.

Secondly, once this story _does_ reach the end of Volume 1 and goes on hiatus for a bit- which, to be honest, will likely be a month, or maybe even two- Volume 2 will be changing formats quite a bit. I'm going to start cutting down on the size of chapters to be closer to _What You Stole_ length, for several reasons. Right out the gate, I want to make it _very _clear that I am not losing interest in writing this story at all or making it less of a priority, and nothing in terms of the story's content itself will change- I'm just changing _how_ I write it, to avoid burnout. _Arboretum_ is and always will be my "main" focus, priority story, and the massively-sprawling, all-encompassing monster AU that it has always been.

I've actually been going back and forth on making this change for weeks now, because I honestly feel bad dialing it back a bit. Even though this story isn't a massive success in terms of the number of people following it- feeling like I'm letting _anyone_ down sucks. That being said, the reality of the situation is that keeping up with 5,000+ word updates weekly with this story for eight months has been utterly exhausting on its own, but factoring in _What You Stole_, the Ace Ops sidestory in the works, and a soon-to-be-written My Hero Academia AU that will be a complete overhaul like this story, I'm starting to lose my mind writing so much, so often. To avoid burnout, I'm going to scale back the chapters of _Arboretum_… but that also means that sometimes, there may be multiple _Arboretum_ chapters per week. There's just too much going on right now, both in and outside of writing, for me to keep going at this pace after Volume 1. Though, really- it'll be the same pace or _faster_, just with the work spread out over more stories.

**-RD**


	41. Calling for Aid

_3041 A.E.- January_

"And you're sure you haven't seen it? _Nothing_ of the sort?" Arowana seethed into his scroll as he held the device to the side of his face.

"_No, sir,_" came the reply through the line. "_I've posted several more dust transportation jobs and requested her little crew specifically, and she's been on every single one of them. We've talked repeatedly at this point, and she's never mentioned her semblance. Said it's the secret to her success when I asked them all about theirs, and I've tried more than once."_

Arowana let out a low growl in response, his grip around his scroll tightening.

"Either she lies, or her semblance is still sealed off. Either way… now is the time for drastic action. We can no longer afford to wait."

"_…with all due respect, these jobs… I've been posting them for groups, not just for Raven. I can't handle her __**and**__ her friends in combat, and they've fallen into a routine of bringing people with them other than just Qrow. To change it up now would be sus-"_

"Are you making excuses?" Arowana demanded. "They are _children_, and there is more than one way to put them in danger. I'm not expecting you to kill her personally- I'm expecting you to rattle her. Put her on edge, shatter her resolve and faith in herself, at the very least. Ramp up the danger. Give them an assignment that they may not return from… and make her see herself as _weak_."

The man on the other end of the line paused, considering his options.

"_I'll get it done. I'll come up with something. I just… you're not leaving this to just me, are you? If she's this dangerous, then shouldn't we be assigning more people to keep track of her location until we can make our move?"_

"Leave that to me," Arowana reassured as the doors to the temple opened, spilling sunlight onto the long carpet as a figure appeared and began to walk toward him. "More agents will be sent for precisely that purpose."

"_And this intermediary. Jacques? We're still keeping him in the dark? Perhaps we could bring him in on th-"_

"What reason could we possibly have for doing otherwise?" Arowana questioned as he watched Shrike continue to make his approach toward the throne. "Are you _scared_, Leonardo?"

"_No!_" the man replied quickly. "_I was just… I… I'll get it done."_

"Good. Play your part, and I'll play mine," Arowana said with a sneer as he collapsed his scroll. He watched with narrowed eyes as Shrike kneeled before his throne, adopting the formal pose that members of their clan so often used.

"Grandmaster," the man acknowledged before slowly rising and folding his hands behind himself. "I await your orders."

"The timeline has moved up," Arowana said firmly as he retrieved his long pipe from the receptacle on the side of his armrest and drew the wooden implement up to his lips. "You are to head to Vale _immediately_."

Shrike blinked in surprise, his brows furrowing instinctually despite his efforts to remain stoic and impassive.

"Yes, Sir," he replied. "And upon arrival, I am to find her? To eliminate her?"

"…perhaps," Arowana instructed. "We stand at the edge of catastrophe, and to wait any longer is merely tempting fate. I know of her semblance, regardless of whether or not she has unlocked it. I've _seen_ it."

Shrike paled, a chill running up his spine as he gave his leader a curt nod.

"And… it is as devastating as you had feared?"

"_Worse_," Arowana answered before taking a drag from his pipe. "Far, _far_ worse, though it has no application in combat. It will not affect your efforts to slay her, if it comes to that. You need not worry. Get to Vale, and learn her routines. Find a vulnerability, but make no move until you have my direct orders."

"I shall," Shrike affirmed.

"I'll be sending a team with you. We cannot afford to take any more risks," Arowana said coldly. "Use them as you see fit- even if that means rendering them… _disposable_."

"This is that serious?" Shrike asked, his rigid stance relaxing somewhat as he gave his leader a worried look. "She is such a threat to our order?"

Arowana rubbed at his chin with a ragged sigh, and kept his hat angled down to keep his facial expression hidden. Somehow, Shrike thought that it might not be far removed from his own.

"…should the worst come to pass… she could destroy us. Her actions, if misguided, could destroy _Remnant_. However, _if_ there is still an opportunity to make her see the world as we do… then she could become our greatest asset. I am unsure of whether or not such power is worth the risk of letting her live," Arowana admitted.

"…if I may?" Shrike asked, his voice quiet.

Arowana paused for a moment, before simply waving a dismissive hand and bringing his pipe to his lips once more.

"…fundamentally, is our order not dedicated to eliminating such risk by removing players from the board who might abuse powers that they do not fully understand?" Shrike asked. "Is that not reason enough to dispose of her?"

Arowana used his free hand to grip the armrest of his throne hard enough to turn his weathered knuckles white.

"…I am _aware_, Shrike, but there are reasons I am not giving you a direct order to assassinate her immediately. First- to learn of her semblance, _I_ had to use power on that very same level, did I not?"

Shrike sank back into a respectful kneeling position as he cast his eyes to the carpet, his mouth a tight line.

"…that is true, yes… but I trust your judgment in doing so. Secondly…?"

Arowana rose from his seat and walked down to the carpet at the base of his throne, before moving past his subordinate.

"…despite what the safest option may be… she is still my daughter. The human heart is weak, and clings to hope. I need time to decide."

Shrike closed his eyes and shook his head, unseen to his master.

"…I understand. I'll make no move on her until I receive direct orders."

"Good," Arowana praised. "Leave this place, and prepare."

"Yes, Grandmaster," Shrike replied before rising and making his way back to the door of the temple.

Arowana watched as the massive portals swung open again to reveal the bright blue sky, before sliding shut and bringing darkness back into the entranceway. Slowly, he turned and eyed the hallway behind his throne where only a dark, narrowing tunnel could be seen.

"…I should have used you sooner…"

* * *

Adam let out a yell to accentuate his attack as he spun in midair, raking his blood red blade in a downward arc for the girl below him. Raven brought up her own matching crimson sword to catch the blow and dropped into a stance with bent knees while Adam leaned his full weight into the weapon as he landed.

"You're improving!" she praised through grit teeth as she braced herself further against the faunus boy's pressure, their blades grinding together.

"Professor Calavera is a good teacher," Adam replied with a smirk. "And I've been keeping up with practicing."

"Does that mean you're ready for me to stop holding back?" Raven asked as she tilted her head.

Adam's expression changed to one of worry as his eye widened, just in time for Raven to slide off to one side while using her sword to direct Adam's down toward the forest floor. The boy stumbled forward from the amount of force he had put into the deadlock, and Raven swiftly whacked him upon the back of the head with the base of Omen's hilt.

"_Gah!_" Adam cried as he whirled and righted himself while rubbing at the back of his head. "You're not serious? All this time?"

"You have _no_ idea," the girl replied as she narrowed her eyes. "Come on. Try me."

Adam sheathed his katana and adopted a low stance much like Raven's own as he began to circle her. The girl held her sword out in front of her, both hands tight around the base as she tracked him with the tip of the blade. Adam began to circle slowly, disappearing briefly behind trees as he went.

"From here on, then, I ask that you don't hold back anymore," Adam said as he continued on his path. "We have a big week ahead."

"We do," Raven agreed as she rotated in place. "Tomorrow's the big day in Glynda's class, and midterms are coming up. Who knows what else will go on before Friday?"

"Not me," Adam replied.

Almost immediately afterward, the faunus spun out from behind a tree in the same direction he had approached it, aiming to catch Raven off guard. The boy aimed his sheath at his opponent and fired his sword from it by using the spring-loaded mechanism within the casing. The blade flew through the air in a straight line and whistled through the trees toward Raven, who just barely managed to get her own scabbard up in time to deflect the blow.

Adam's sword whirled into the air, spinning like a buzz saw directly above Raven's outstretched arm as she quickly hopped backward. Suddenly, two things happened at once, and the combination was almost enough to distract her into dropping her guard. Adam himself soared through the air after kicking off a tree and reached for his blade just as a buzzing sensation went off alongside Raven's hip. Thinking quickly, Raven spun backward once again and dropped her sheath to the ground as she used her free hand to take out her scroll while parrying Adam's falling strike with Omen in her other.

"…hello? A little busy at the moment," the girl let on as Adam grit his teeth and moved forward with a series of slashes. Raven managed to meet them all, clashing blades as he chased her backward through the trees.

"_Miss Branwen_," Jacques' voice said through the scroll. "_Have I caught you at a bad time?_"

Raven hesitated, keeping her attention on her attacker as Adam leapt to the side to obscure himself behind another tree.

"…not sure just yet. Busy sparring. What's up?"

"_I have another job for you from Leonardo, but he's only asking for two of you, this time," _Jacques replied. "_He doesn't think three or four are necessary for this one. Cheap bastard, making excuses to cut back. Either way… are you in?_"

"I am, yes. Next weekend?" Raven asked as Adam reappeared. The boy had swapped his sheath into his dominant hand and struck out with his blade in a sloppy motion, earning a raised brow from Raven as she tried to keep track of him and the conversation at the same time.

"_As usual_," Jacques agreed. "_I did want to ask you about something else, but I'll forward you the details later and let you go, for now."_

"Sure," Raven replied as she thrust her sword forward toward Adam in response to his strike. The faunus grinned mischievously as he pushed his sheath outward and slid it around Raven's blade, effectively stealing the weapon before he threw it backward behind himself and charged. The girl let out a gasp of surprise and backpedaled, collapsing her scroll.

"_Raven?_" Jacques asked, his voice unheard.

Raven spun backward and raised her device skyward as Adam struck with an overhead blow. The sword bounced off the back of the scroll in her hand, and Adam balked as his arm was thrown backward.

"Oh, come the fuck o-"

The boy let out a sudden lurching noise as Raven's fist crashed into his gut, causing him to double over and fall backward onto his rear. He skidded backward slightly through the leaves, winded and in disbelief as Raven flicked her scroll back open and raised it to her ear.

"…sorry, you were saying?"

"_…do I even want to know what just happened? That was… incredibly loud, to say the least. Have you been paying any attention to the news, lately? By 'news' I mean the real, important goings-on in Vale. Police radio, and such,_" Jacques asked.

"No, not particularly," Raven admitted as she walked forward and stabbed Omen into the ground before offering Adam her hand. The faunus took it and pulled himself up, looking embarrassed. Raven switched her scroll to speakerphone and held it before herself, allowing Adam to listen in on the conversation and effectively calling off their duel. "Why, is something going on?"

"_One Sasha Rainart is scheduled to be let out of jail, next month. Her accomplice, Tyrian Callows, is being transferred to a maximum-security prison out in Mistral," _Jacques informed. "_Just thought you should know, especially about Sasha. I'd imagine she isn't too happy with Summer and Kali. Here's hoping she sticks to petty crime."_

"Oh, like yours, you mean?" Raven asked, earning a laugh from the other end.

"_Yes, something like that. Hey, if you want to get technical, by working with me, __**you're**__ technically all criminals, as well_."

"You're not my first hustle, Jacques," Raven replied coolly. "Anything else?"

"_No, no, that should do it. Just figure out who you want to bring with you on this one, and make sure they're ready to tow their weight. It actually works out to more lien for the two of you, but less overall,"_ Jacques explained. "_I'd imagine you're bringing Qrow along?"_

"…no," Raven answered as she looked over to Adam. "No, I think I've got a different idea, this time. If Leo wants to spice it up… maybe I will, too."

"_Fine by me. Keep it interesting, and all. Surprise me,_" Jacques said, his tone full of amusement. "_Be seeing you_."

"Ciao," Raven offered before snapping her scroll shut once again and transferring it back into her skirt pocket. "That was _very_ clever of you, Adam. I'm impressed."

"…you held me off with a _scroll_," the boy offered, still in disbelief. He looked over his companion with awe, and more than a little admiration as his heart fluttered. "You're… really incredible, Raven."

Raven merely rolled her eyes and moved to retrieve her sword from Adam's sheath before gathering up her own and bringing the two together once again.

"And you really _are_ improving," Raven insisted. "Which is why I'd like to invite you on your first job out for Jacques, along with me. It would just be the two of us."

Adam stiffened and gave Raven a wary look as he sheathed his own weapon back in place.

"You think I'm ready? That I can handle grimm, and have your back?"

"I believe in you," Raven reassured as she walked past Adam and patted his shoulder. "You can almost keep up with me. A beowulf or two won't stand a chance. Besides- you've fought one before, haven't you?"

"Yeah. A few, actually, in Professor Ozpin's class, and in Port's," Adam replied as he moved to follow her. "I'll… happily go with you. I just don't want to slow you down."

"Then don't," Raven said simply. "I learned everything I know about combat in trials by fire. I think it'll work out well for you, too. Besides… your semblance is still probably the most powerful within our circle of friends, maybe with the exception of Summer's."

"…which one?" Adam half-joked, walking at her side.

Raven rolled her eyes once again and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure, myself. C'mon- let's go and get some food. Maybe head out into town without the others, for a change. It is the weekend, after all."

Adam offered Raven a small smile, and nodded.

"…sounds wonderful…"

* * *

Jay Winchester let out a long, ragged sigh as he picked up a basket of fries and deposited them upon his tray before turning to walk back out into the cafeteria proper. He passed several tables sparsely populated by students and kept his eyes off of all of them, though he could feel that the majority were not returning the favor. Several faunus students narrowed their eyes at him as he passed, and Jay felt the soft impact of some sort of food item upon his back as he continued to walk, keeping his breath even and calm.

"_Fucking_ Atlesians," a dog-eared boy muttered as Jay passed his table. The student cupped his hands around his mouth and raised the volume of his voice. "Transfer up to your floating island with your asshole brother!"

"_Hey!_" came a far louder, piercing voice from behind Jay and to his left. The call was loud enough to make him jump, and he bristled as he expected more food to be thrown his way. "How about you fuck off, mind your own business, and stop trying to make relations even worse? He's one of the few who _isn't_ causing problems for us!"

Jay looked back over his shoulder to find Kali glaring daggers at the dog faunus' table. The boy slowly turned away from her while gritting his teeth, and Kali approached Jay and quickly looped her arm around his while holding her own tray with the other hand.

"You here alone?"

Jay blinked in surprise as Kali practically dragged him along, her pace both quick and insistent.

"I am, yes. Still, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be seen together."

"Yeah, well, I'm _full_ of bad ideas. Let's find a table in a corner and keep to ourselves," the faunus offered as she made her way toward a table far away from the other students.

"Where's the rest of OKRA? And STRQ? Willow?" Jay tried, looking around the room and finding none of the usual suspects.

"Don't know, for most of 'em," Kali confessed with a gentle shrug as she slid into a seat. "Raven and Adam are out training in the woods somewhere, Willow and Summer are studying in the library, and Barty's with Yatsu. Dunno about Roman and Qrow. It's just another lazy weekend day where we all kinda split off and decided to do whatever. I'm too hungry to wait on their slow asses to arrange a meetup. What about your team?"

Jay eyed Kali's tray warily as she began to dig into her food without a care in the world. The girl had what appeared to be a bacon cheeseburger, a hotdog, a basket of fries, soup, and a bag of cheese doodles crammed onto the small plastic rectangle.

"…it's… gotten complicated," Jay began as he unwrapped his own burger. "Junior's out in downtown Vale, meeting with some shady people. I have no idea what he's doing, but I don't like it. Rob and I don't talk much anymore. Ever since… the party."

Kali paused in her ravenous assault on her food to give Jay a sympathetic look. Her ears flattened as she breathed out a frustrated sigh, and slowly placed her burger back down atop her tray.

"You know, I never got to thank you personally for trying to defend me. The others told me what Robin was doing, and I heard you punched him into a table or something?"

"I did, yes," Jay admitted before taking a bite. "I guess you could say I've chosen my side."

"I guess you have," Kali agreed before returning to her food. "And it's a good side to be on, even if _some people_ don't appreciate you. I'm not about to let that kind of shit slide from faunus toward _anyone_, but especially not you. You're not perfect, but you're trying. That's what counts, in my book."

"…thank you," Jay replied softly. "It isn't just them, either. I've been getting heat from our father, since Rob has made a habit of telling him all about how I've been attending weapons workshops with Adam and collaborating with him on group projects. I'm doing my best to ignore it, but… the company is realistically only going to go to one of us, Kali, and the other will be second in command. Do you know what's going to happen if Rob inherits the majority?"

Kali paused, her ears pulling back as she sneered.

"_Typical Atlas_ is what's going to happen. Winchester Military Technologies will be just another on a long list of corporations that doesn't give a fuck. The status quo will be maintained, a- _Roman!_" Kali called while beginning to wave frantically.

Jay turned in his seat to see Roman Torchwick enter the cafeteria, both boys looking bewildered at Kali's outburst. The redheaded boy quickly approached the table and offered Kali a wide smile before nodding to Jay.

"'sup? You two make an odd pair," Roman commented. "Lemme grab some food, and I'll join you?"

"By all means," Jay offered with a nod of his own. He watched with curiosity as Roman walked off to the service area, only for Kali to lean in and begin speaking in a whisper.

"…you two don't talk much, do you?" she asked.

"Not… particularly," Jay admitted. "The only class we share outside of Team Synergy & Tactics is Weapons Crafting & Maintenance, and he's usually sharing a table with you and Barty."

"Gotcha," Kali answered as she leaned back into her seat. "You two should fix that. His dad's a shithead, too, and constantly pushing him around. Not really my place to talk about it, but who knows? You guys might have more in common, and it sounds to me like you could use some more friends who understand what you're dealing with."

"Yeah. Yeah, I could," Jay agreed. "You're a really kind, considerate person, Kali. How do you do it, with everything you have to put up with as a faunus? Aren't you worried that your own kind are going to turn on you?"

"They already have," Kali replied as she rolled her eyes and started in on her hot dog. "It's not about ears, tails, or whatever other faunus features, in my eyes. It's about _people_. I feel like I shouldn't even have to say that, but I do. People suck, for the most part. I was lucky enough to get a team that doesn't, and they help out a lot. _You're_ helping out a lot, too, to be honest. Without you getting closer to Adam, I get the feeling he might be sitting at that table over there," she finished while nodding toward their dog-eared antagonist.

"Maybe," Jay considered. "But I wouldn't blame him, if he did. Vale is… well, it's not _Atlas_, but it also isn't anywhere near as tolerant as I'd expected it might be."

"Nope," Kali agreed. "Not really at all. I'm mostly free of it at Beacon, at least."

"That's because you've stomped some assholes in Goodwitch's class," Roman pointed out as he approached the table with a drink, bowl of soup, and two slices of pizza. "Being way up there in combat rankings shuts people up _real_ quick."

"Yes, it does," Kali said with a grin as Roman slid into the seat next to her. "I'll kick Raven out of the number one spot before the year's out. Just you watch."

"You're both incredible fighters," Jay pointed out. "Consistently impressing Professor Goodwitch week after week, let alone the student body. I hope she pits you against each other soon. I've got lien burning a hole in my pocket, and I do enjoy betting."

Kali quirked a brow as her ears perked up.

"…you know, I _could_ ask the professor about it. Do a show match between us. I'm sure that's something people would want to see," she mused.

"Do it," Roman encouraged. "You two are the best fighters on OKRA and STRQ, no question. Hell, do that, and I'll ask about going up against Qrow. I'd say he and I take the number two spots pretty cleanly."

"Qrow _is_ good," Kali agreed. "That would be fun to watch. Summer and Tai could easily handle Barty and Adam, though, so an all-out brawl would go in STRQ's favor, for sure."

"…I don't know," Jay offered as he crumpled the tinfoil that had once been around a suddenly absent burger into a ball. "I think you two might be more evenly matched than you think. Adam's been steadily improving week after week, and Barty has a tactical mind. Don't count yourselves out just yet."

"Well. Maybe we can put it to the test, after we earn the ability to spar outside on our own terms," Kali suggested. "A four-on-four brawl. _There's_ something that could get lien changing hands in the audience."

Roman hesitated for a moment, before offering them both a shrug.

"…eh, sure. I'm down. It'll be fun, if nothing else."

"Hell yeah!" Kali said with a grin as she bounced in her seat before suddenly rising. "Pee time. You touch my food, you die."

Roman stealthily stole one of her fries as the girl walked off toward the doors of the cafeteria, and Jay raised a brow.

"Playing with fire, are we?"

"_Always_," Roman answered with a smirk.

"Are you two…?" Jay began, only to suddenly feel bad as Roman's good mood seemed to disappear immediately.

"…nope," Roman replied with a sigh of defeat. "I mean, we screw, but we're not… a _thing_. I went for it a while back, got shot down, and I'm too much of a chicken shit to try again. Been told I should multiple times, and backed out after insisting I would, just as many. Do me a favor and lay off? I'm getting it from both teams, _and_ Willow."

"Sorry," Jay said quickly. "I wasn't aware."

"It's cool," Roman assured. "It's just… not pleasant. I know I'm risking her slipping away, but… ugh. Whatever. I'll deal with it, eventually."

"I trust that you will. You seem…" Jay paused, trying to find honest words, and instead found that he did not know Roman very well at all. "…interesting."

"…interesting?" Roman asked as he leaned back into his chair. "How so?"

"The few times I've heard you speak, it has always been something of value," Jay tried. "And the company you keep is rather wild. All good people, between OKRA and STRQ."

"Then you must not hear me too often," Roman sassed. "I say and do a lot of dumb shit, man. I do have my moments, though… and so do you. Nice work punching out your brother in Atlas, by the way. Wish I could've seen it."

"And here I was thinking I could finally escape that for the day," Jay mused. "I didn't really have a choice, in my mind. He needed to be stopped, so… I stopped him. It led to a nasty bit of tension between my family and the Schnees, though… Arcturus seemed oddly calm and blasé about it after he made sure that everyone else in the vicinity was safe, and no riot was going on. Still… Rob and I weren't welcomed back."

"Not missing much, as I'm sure you already know," Roman pointed out as he sipped at his soda. "Atlas blows. _Family_ blows."

Jay hesitated, before leaning forward slightly and putting his elbows on the table.

"Yeah. Family _does_ blow. So, you've got it bad, too?"

Roman snorted in indignation and simply raised his leopard print shirt, nearly up to his pecs. There along his left side was a large, ugly, purple bruise.

"_Bad_ is an understatement. Stocks go down? I get hit. Not making as much progress as Dad thinks I should be making in grades, or with Willow? Same deal. It's endless abuse, and he's dangling having a place to live over my head to keep it going. Any and all money I've made has gone straight into the estate. An 'investment,' he called it, and who was I to question him? I was just a stupid fuckin' kid. I've got _nothing_ without him, so I'm really just holding out until I get a huntsman's license or he has a heart attack or some shit. I _hate_ him," Roman explain before stabbing his spoon down into his soup, to little effect.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jay offered. "But… if it's any consolation, there's at least an end goal? One day, the company will be yours. With a man that angry and unhealthy, it may be sooner than you think."

"Gods, I hope so," Roman agreed before blowing his fringe out of his face and eyeing up Jay. "And what about you? How is it living with Robin, and then having him on your team? How's shit at home?"

"…it's shit," Jay said simply. "My father isn't the best man, but at least he isn't physically abusive. This whole situation with Rob, though… it's killing me. He wasn't always this way. We've done everything together, and some days, he's still the brother I remember him to be. Others, I want to wring his neck."

"And that's where you and me differ," Roman replied. "There's no love left on my end. We're too far gone for that. I can barely remember when Dad was anything other than a complete asshole… and I don't _like_ remembering it, because I don't want it to change my perception of him, now. I don't have it in me for fiftieth chances with people who treat me like shit… and the worst part is, nobody _really_ understands what I'm dealing with. I've stopped complaining, because they all give the same advice, and I've just had it. I'll get through it _my_ way, and just… _survive_. If you think you can still save your brother, then by all means- do it. It'd be nice to have an actual family again, but that ship has sailed."

"Yes. It would be," Jay said contemplatively. "And… I'll do that, certainly. I'm just shy of the end of my rope with him, but… I _do_ want to see him swing the other way again."

"Good. Must be nice to have hope," Roman offered with a roll of his eyes as he sipped his drink.

"…you haven't spoken to Junior much, have you?" Jay asked.

"Huh?" Roman asked as he lowered his glass back to the table. "The big dude on your team? Well… the second-biggest dude. Yatsu's a fucking mountain."

"That's the one, yes," Jay said with an amused smirk. "His… family situation isn't terribly different from yours. Maybe the two of you would hit it off. It's not something he likes to talk about, but then again, it seems to me like you don't particularly enjoy discussing it, either. I can give you his scroll information, if you want to meet up and talk in private, at some point. You _don't_ have to go through this alone, and no one should have to settle for just 'surviving.' I think you know that."

Roman raised a brow and fell silent for a long while. With a deep breath, he pulled his scroll from his pocket, and held it up over the table.

"…hit me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A date (September of 2040, A.E.), was added to Chapter 1. Dates won't be showing up much in this story- only for significant time jumps, and to make it easier to coordinate the side stories. We're now moving into the final few chapters of Volume 1, and the last arc has now started off. The end might be closer than you think… and there will be plenty of hanging threads for Volume 2 and beyond.

**-RD**


	42. From All Sides

Professor Ozpin took a long, slow sip from his mug as he eyed the woman sitting on the other side of his large desk. She wore her usual teaching outfit, including her welding goggles, tool apron, and smug expression. In contrast to his own perfect posture and beverage, she instead was casually lounging backward into her seat with one leg crossed over the other. She sipped from a metal canteen as she returned his stare, unblinking. Her eyes of tarnished silver narrowed slightly as his coffee-colored orbs remained still, and she capped her canteen with a hearty chuckle.

"I will say, she's been performing admirably since her hiring," Maria mused. "Though… you were rather quick to trust her, in comparison to bringing certain _others_ into your inner circle."

Professor Ozpin let out a long sigh and offered his companion a small smile. The man brought a hand up to rub at his forehead in frustration, though in truth, he found the comment more amusing than anything.

"This again. I've told you before, had I known how invaluable your loyalty would be, I would have made you the offer long ago, my friend," the man reassured. "In truth, the main reason it took so long was dealing with the guilt of dragging yet another soul into this eternal dance. It's not something that any mortal should need to concern themselves with."

"Let us mortals decide that for ourselves," Maria insisted. "We _do_ have a greater stake in all of this, really. Besides- you didn't _drag_ anyone into this. You made them offers, and they accepted. It's no different with Glynda, and it will be no different with the Branwens… if they choose to cooperate."

"Perhaps you're right," Professor Ozpin said softly as he stared down into his mug. "And with the others who are aware of the truth already out in the field, searching for answers abroad… we _need_ a third person with us. In reality, a fourth and fifth would be incredibly helpful, but I can't help but feel like I _am_ forcing the issue by making this move."

"When it comes to the twins? You are," Maria replied simply before taking another sip. "But it can't be helped. The evidence is overwhelming- my class, Glynda's, even the bits and pieces you've gleaned from the other professors all point to Raven and Qrow being more than they seem. They're _too_ capable. _Too_ good for first years, regardless of the fact that they're clearly working for the enemy. At this point, it's about more than just your wellbeing. It's about protecting our other students, as well."

Professor Ozpin pulled a face of discontent as he set his mug down and steepled his fingers. Slowly, he brought his gaze up from his drink and met Maria's eyes, his own full of an uncharacteristic uncertainty.

"…so you truly do believe that this needs to be done? That despite the inherent unfairness, the time to make our move is now?"

"I do," Maria confirmed. "We need to make them an offer. An offer that, should they decline it… could lead to unpleasantries for all of us. The fact that Those Above All have eyes here so soon after your previous life means that they're growing more capable and confident. We need to shut that notion down- _forcefully_, if need be."

"They're _children_, Maria," Professor Ozpin insisted.

"They're _eighteen_," Maria countered. "They're adults, if only just. We can't afford to wait. For all we know, they've been sent here to eliminate not just _you_, but anyone else that Those Above All may deem a threat, as well. If you're really going to let morals and nerves get the best of you, then we can try turning Qrow on his sister. The cracks have been showing for a while now, and I have a decent relationship with him. He's personable and has several friends within the student body, though I haven't really seen the same from his sister."

"That is an avenue we could explore," Professor Ozpin agreed, "though we would realistically only get a single chance, and his decision to assist us would have to be final, and in that moment. As much as he does seem to be questioning his lot in life, we can't necessarily trust him to work for us against his sister without our direct involvement. It needs to be sudden, genuine, and a one-time opportunity in which all of us are present."

"I agree. What do you think Glynda will think of all of this?" Maria asked.

"…it seems we're about to find out," Professor Ozpin offered as the doors to the elevator at the opposite end of the room slid open with a metallic _whirr_.

Professor Glynda Goodwitch hastily stepped out of the elevator and made her way toward the desk, her black high heels clicking noisily against the polished floor. She looked every bit the professional in her white blouse and form-fitting black skirt, and carried a laptop cradled under her right arm. Her hair bun was slightly messier than usual, and her neutral expression seemed ready to break as she pulled out the other empty chair and deposited herself within it.

"My sincerest apologies for being late," Glynda offered. "A student needed some assistance a-"

"Never apologize for kindness toward our students," Professor Ozpin offered as he smiled and raised a hand.

"…or for doing your job," Maria added, earning an annoyed look from her superior. "What? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Be that as it may," the headmaster replied firmly as he turned his attention back to Glynda, "what's going on? Anything interesting?"

Glynda offered Professor Ozpin an uneven smile and tucked a stray strand of flaxen hair back behind her ear before adjusting her glasses.

"…you could say that, yes," the woman admitted. "One Adam Taurus was seeking advice on aura management. I spent a good twenty minutes helping him with redirecting and concentrating his aura to key areas, and he's… still struggling a bit, honestly."

"Is he ever," Maria stated while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "It's been a full semester at this point, and we've been dueling on and off since practically week one. He's a talented, insightful boy, but getting certain concepts through to him is a pain in the ass."

"And yet others come naturally, especially when they involve human and faunus interaction," Professor Ozpin stated plainly. "His grasp of history, politics, and relations is spot on, and he has ideas that are rather… _interesting_ about the production and refinement of dust, the origins of grimm, and the Great Extinction. I've been saving his writings, and they're something I'd like you both to look over, once our attentions turn to him fully."

"Is the boy about to become another one of your 'projects'?" Maria questioned with an amused smirk.

"Perhaps," Professor Ozpin admitted. "After all- he's already one of yours, isn't he?"

"…he's a good, if tortured soul," Maria admitted with a shrug. "Even _if_ he took a few lives in the name of earning his own."

"…am I missing something?" Glynda asked, looking wary.

"I'll… fill you in, after we deal with the matter at hand," Professor Ozpin offered with a stern look. "That matter being the Branwen twins."

"Right," Glynda confirmed as she opened her laptop. "I have extensive notes, video logs, and combat data from both of them. Everything you've told me to look for has shown up at some point or another. This… this clan of 'Those Above All' has indeed infiltrated the school, so far as I can tell."

Professor Ozpin lowered his hands atop the desk and nodded.

"Indeed. I think Maria and I have known for a long time, but a third set of eyes is always helpful. There is only one other thing I'd like you to do for me, before we make our move together," the man replied.

"Anything," Glynda offered. "I'm completely committed to my role of protecting you, _and_ our other students."

"Then I'll write you a bit of script for your class tomorrow, and we'll see what happens from there," Professor Ozpin stated. "It's time to see how Raven reacts to direct, public pressure… and then we will have all of the information we need. Early next week, we will end this… one way, or another..."

* * *

"Alright, Team STRQ," Summer encouraged with a wide smile while she looked over her group of friends as they stood outside of the auditorium, "no matter _who_ she calls down in what order, or however this is going to work… I believe in all three of you. We've absolutely got this."

"We do," Taiyang confirmed with a nod and smile of his own. "Honestly, I think we've been pretty lucky with our team placement- you two _alone_ are enough to carry us to the top," he added while inclining his head toward Raven and Qrow.

"…really, we're not _that_ special," Raven deflected as she ran a hand through her hair and avoided Taiyang's eyes. "Yes, we've all been doing well, but part of that credit goes to OKRA and Willow. Not to mention, our… _extra_ practice out in the field with Jacques."

"Stop being so humble," Qrow demanded with a roll of his eyes. "You're top of our year, and I'm not that far behind in the top five. Only real competition you've got right now is Kali."

"Be that as it may," Raven said icily as she gave her brother a cold glare, "we are a _team_, and what matters is how _all_ of us perform, collectively. Yes, Free Sparring is important, and passing whatever exam Goodwitch has lined up for us will afford us more freedom to practice as we see fit, but what really matters here is how cohesive we've become… both on and off the field," she finished with a quick, unsure glance at Taiyang. The boy's eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter in the moment, and Raven couldn't stop herself from blushing lightly in response.

"_Aw_," Summer replied as she cupped her hands to her cheeks. "You _do _have a heart!"

Raven simply shook her head and snorted.

"…_whatever_. Last time I ever get soft with any of you, if you're going to act like that. Let's just get inside, a-"

"Wait, before all that," Qrow interrupted as he laid a gentle hand on Summer's shoulder. He leaned in closer to prevent the bustling students around them from overhearing, before lowering his voice. "_No_ second semblance, if you get called. We'll talk to the professors in private when you're ready, but this isn't the time or the place, even though you've been improving."

"_I know_," Summer said in a deadpan voice. "I'm better, but I'm still not good enough to whip it out in an actual fight, regardless of the looks I'd get for having two. C'mon, guys. Let's not keep our friends waiting any longer. Kali's arm might fall off if we do."

The girl turned and began to lead her team into the auditorium, where the noise level had risen beyond even the usual loud din of excited voices before each class. Raven couldn't help but smile softly to herself as she watched Kali wave frantically from her place in the stands, next to the rest of Team OKRA. The thought of the faunus tumbling from her seat as a result of her overly dramatic flailing floated through Raven's mind, and she snorted lightly once again at the mental image.

"Every day," Raven mused to no one in particular. "Literally _every day_, she acts like she hasn't seen us in years."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Taiyang asked as he returned Kali's enthusiastic waving. "Lunch, Free Sparring, whenever. She's always happy to see us. Makes her feel like family."

"Yeah," Raven agreed with a wistful sigh as she and Taiyang began to lag slightly behind the rest of the group. "Family…"

"Something wrong?" the boy asked as he slowed down even more and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Raven slowed in kind and watched Summer and Qrow file into the row of stadium seating next to Team OKRA and Willow. She lingered just before the first seat and turned to face Taiyang, her eyes full of worry.

"I… I feel like garbage, Tai. So much has been going on, and so much pressure has been placed upon us that it's making it really hard to focus and stay level-headed. Getting all of this praise for my combat ability is only making it worse, even if they mean well, and it's gotten to the point where I _hate_ coming here. Sometime soon, I want to get your opinion on something, but it _has_ to stay between us. That means no Summer, and _definitely _no Qrow. Please?"

Taiyang raised a brow at Raven's sudden change in mood, but offered her a firm nod all the same.

"Of course. Are we pulling a weekend getaway at Willow's place? That always seems to make you feel a little better. At least… I _hope _it does…" he stated with a frown. The pink tint on Raven's cheeks darkened ever so slightly in response.

"It does, and I don't ever want you to think that it doesn't, just because I'm in a terrible mood. I'd love to, but we can't. I'm running an important job for Jacques, this weekend," Raven lamented as she shook her head. "Next weekend, though? It won't necessarily be _fun_, but I think I'm reaching my breaking point, keeping it all in."

"I won't let you break, Raves," Taiyang reassured as he scooped her into a sudden hug. He gave the girl a tight squeeze, and her cheeks turned a shade to match the blade at her side as she allowed the public display of affection.

"Tai, _please_," she insisted as she gently wrapped her arms around his back. "Not… not in public. They're going to talk about us…"

"You say that like they don't already," Taiyang said softly as he broke his grip and gave her a meaningful look. "Besides, who cares? What we've got going on is for _us_\- not them. Even if we're still just testing the waters, we understand each other, and that's what matters. Right?"

"…right," Raven agreed with a wistful sigh. "Alright, enough mush. Let's get going, and get serious."

"Never change, Raves," Taiyang offered as he followed her down the aisle to sit with their friends.

"I'm trying to," Raven mumbled quietly as she found her seat next to Qrow, only for Kali to lean across the rest of STRQ with a filthy grin. "Not a _word_, Kal."

"Oh, get over it," the faunus replied while waving a hand. "I wasn't even gonna comment on you and Tai _almost_ having makeouts in the rain over there, but now? Now_, I will_."

_"…in the rain?"_ Raven questioned as she quirked a brow. "Kali, we're _indoors_."

"It was a metaphor for the level of _romance_ in your eyes," the girl explained as she clasped her hands together and held them beside her cheek. "You guys were like seconds away from kissing with tongue while he slipped his hand into your uniform jacket."

"You're gonna have my _fist_ in your eyes if you keep it up," Raven grumbled. "Can we focus on the task at hand? Whatever it may be?"

"That's actually why I leaned over, before you interrupted me," Kali answered as she crouched down into the aisle and moved to squat before all of Team STRQ, who gave her their collective attention. "There are rumors going around about how this'll all go down."

"Rumors, huh? How credible are they?" Qrow asked, seeming unimpressed.

"…considering I did a little snooping backstage with Roman and found Goodwitch's lesson plans, pretty damned credible," Kali answered with a mischievous grin.

"What _else_ did you do with Roman backstage?" Raven asked with a judgmental glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kali answered cryptically. "Anyway, it sounds like it's gonna be down to _two_ people per team participating in fights to determine whether or not all four members are allowed to spar without supervision for the rest of the year. We've got one shot to pick two people to represent us, and that's it- and she isn't planning on telling us that until afterward."

"That does make sense," Summer replied as she cupped a hand to her chin. "Working through fights with the entire student body would take ages. Do we get to choose our representatives?"

"That, I don't know," Kali admitted as she pulled a frown. "Apparently, it's on a case-by-case basis, and the types of fights are getting switched up, too- some one-on-one duels, some two-on-twos, it's gonna get _really_ interesting, really quickly. We've already decided on Roman and I, if we get to pick."

"Maximizing unpredictability," Raven acknowledged. "Interesting. I honestly somewhat hope our teams get to go against each other. We've never really had the opportunity, outside of a few individual cases."

"Oh, we're super doing that once we get free reign, no matter what," Kali insisted. "But it'd be cool if she went that route and made it a public show match."

"Well, looks like we're about to find out," Summer said as she pointed down toward the stage. "Here she comes."

The clamor of student voices rose all at once as Professor Goodwitch made her way onstage, wheeling a familiar set of portable aura monitors behind herself. By the time she moved them into position, the entire room had fallen quiet enough to hear the last few clicks of her heels before she stopped in front of the waiting microphone. The woman took a deep breath through her nose before clasping her hands before herself and looking out over the crowd.

"…ladies and gentlemen of the class of 3044," Professor Goodwitch began, "I would like to take a moment to personally congratulate you on making it this far into your first year. The path of huntsmen and huntresses is by no means an easy one, and though many of you have accomplished great things already… expect the level of difficulty to rise in tandem with the amount of time you spend within these storied halls."

"Wow," Roman commented quietly. "That was _almost_ a compliment with no strings attached." Kali giggled lightly in response and used a hand to cover her mouth.

"As I hope you all remember, with the start of the second semester, you now have the opportunity to earn the right to spar outside, and largely unsupervised. Should you succeed in earning that right, you will also be able to rent mandatory aura monitors, and request judges from the faculty to have official, scored matches. The path to freedom, however, is a difficult one- it will come through a series of show matches in which I am not looking only for a winner. There are other criteria that will remain unsaid… but I would assume that you can all figure it out on your own," Professor Goodwitch explained.

"Follow the rules she's laid out over the semester, would be my guess," Bartholomew offered as he used a finger to push his glasses farther up his nose. "After all, this is a relatively small step, in the grand scheme of things. It's simply being hyped up to maintain our interest in her class..."

"Probably," Adam agreed from his seat next to the other boy. "So long as we don't kill each other, we should be fine."

"So," Professor Goodwitch continued, "I thought of several different scenarios that would be pleasing to everyone in attendance, in order to start this off. The obvious route would be to begin with a duel between our two top scoring hunters- Raven Branwen, and Kali Moonglove."

Kali leaned forward in her seat and balled her hands under her chin as she began to bounce a leg in excitement.

"_Yeeeees_," the girl hissed, before looking over at Raven. "You're going down, Raven. Then, I'll be the new hotness."

"…if you ask most of the student body, you _are_ already 'the hotness'," Raven offered with a roll of her eyes.

"That being said," Professor Goodwitch interrupted, "such a move would be predictable, despite the inevitable flashiness that would result. I have something else in mind. Raven Branwen- as the top ranking student, currently, I would still like you to have the first duel. Please, make your way to the stage," she finished with a beckoning motion.

"Aw, _come on_," Kali groused as she leaned back into her seat and folded her arms across her chest in disappointment. Without missing a beat, she nudged Roman's arm with her elbow, and extended a hand. "Fifty lien says Goodwitch fights her personally, and another twenty says Raven _wrecks_ her."

"…not taking either of those bets," Roman said as he looked over to Raven. "For several reasons."

Raven ignored her friends and instead rose from her seat with a sigh. She rested a hand upon the hilt of Omen as she made her way through the aisle, looking rather stiff.

"_Hey_," Taiyang whispered in a low voice as she passed, "you got this, no matter who she throws at you."

Raven offered him a small smirk in response, before beginning to walk down the steps toward the stage.

A few students called out as she walked up to Professor Goodwitch and turned to face the audience again, while the rest of the crowd began whispering amongst themselves.

"And your opponent," Professor Goodwitch said before pausing to let the noise in the hall die down, "will be _Qrow Branwen_."

Raven's eyes widened slightly as she turned to give the professor a confused look. Once again, the noise from the crowd became deafening as Qrow stood and made his way down the aisle, his newly-completed weapon hanging in a sheath attached to the back of his belt.

"…Professor, are you sure this is a good idea?" Raven asked, her voice shaky. "I… is this really something people want to see?"

"You really think otherwise?" Professor Goodwitch questioned as she spared Raven a reassuring look. "I can think of no more exciting scenario. I can already see lien changing hands in the audience."

Raven dared to look out into the crowd, and indeed saw several students making bets- Robin and Junior among them. She quickly closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as the sound of her brother's footsteps became audible on the steps leading up to the stage.

"…alright. I just… I don't know how I feel about this," Raven offered as she finally looked back over to the professor, her face full of unease.

"_I know_," Professor Goodwitch replied with a smirk before taking the microphone from its stand and beginning to walk toward the steps that Qrow had taken to arrive on stage. The woman made her way down into the pit before the seated audience and began to speak once again.

"No potential opponents are off the table in this exam- and that includes teammates, or even _family_," the professor said pointedly. Raven bristled at the word, and actively avoided looking at her brother. "This is a matchup that I've been curious about for some time… and one that I don't think anyone here expected to see on stage," Professor Goodwitch continued before turning to face the Branwen twins. "You know the rules. Get equipped, and get ready."

Raven made her way over to the aura monitors and lifted her wristband, a feeling of dread washing over her as she fastened the device in place.

"…_hey_."

The girl looked up to find her brother looking equally uncomfortable as he strapped on his own wristband.

"Qrow, just… don't even start," Raven warned in a low voice. "We have no choice. Let's get this over with, and just follow the rules."

"Well yeah, I know that," Qrow explained in a near whisper. "All I want to say is that no matter what happens, we're still cool. I don't mind if you knock me on my ass in front of the entire first year class. I have a feeling that's what they're all expecting, anyway."

Raven pulled her wristband a bit too tight with a grunt of effort and took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"…then in that same train of thought- if you _do_ win this, then I don't want to hear that it was your semblance. I know that you're skilled, Qrow, and we both know that we've had an uneven record at this back home."

"…I'll accept that only if you don't feel like shit afterward, thinking it was your _lack_ of semblance," Qrow countered.

Without a word, Raven looked away and made her way over to her side of the stage as she rested a hand calmly atop the hilt of Omen.

"…_figures_," Qrow muttered to himself as he let out a weary sigh and took his place on the opposite side of the stage, his own hand traveling to the hilt of the massive, razor-shaped broadsword upon his back.

"When you are ready," Professor Goodwitch said with one final glance at the aura monitors, "you may begin."

Raven was the first to move, her sword clicking faintly as she used her thumb to loosen the weapon from its sheath. She dashed forward across the stage at high speed and slashed out with a sweep, only for Qrow to turn her blade away with the flat of his much wider, segmented sword. The boy flourished the oversized blade and held it in both hands before himself as he eyed his sister, who quickly sheathed her sword and let the motorized carousel of blades within the device whirr to life.

"Almost forgot. You haven't seen this thing in action yet, have you?" Qrow questioned as he nodded to the sword in his hands. "I call her Harbinger. She's got a trick or two that should be fun to test out on you. I haven't gotten any practice in with another person, yet."

Raven narrowed her eyes in response and drew out a pale blue blade before spinning backward into a retreating slash. A jagged wall of ice manifested in the space where she had previously stood, and Qrow chased the girl across the stage and brought Harbinger down for a one-handed spinning slash of his own. The blade tore a clean, diagonal line through the wall before Qrow threw out a speedy kick to send fragments from the top half of the shattering construct flying in Raven's direction. As chunks of ice scattered through the air, Raven appeared once again above them, a glittering yellow blade crackling with electricity in her hands as descended upon her brother with a midair downward slash. The boy caught the katana in a deadlock as Raven landed before him, and the two swords ground against each other in a shower of sparks as the sound of excited voices once again filled the room.

"That… is a _sturdy_ sword," Raven snarled as she braced her free hand against the back of her blade and tried in vain to push forward.

"You can thank Professor Calavera for that," Qrow explained as he mirrored his sister's motions. "She helped me cater it to my personal strengths."

Raven merely grunted an affirmation before aiming a knee for her brother's stomach. Qrow responded by rolling sideways out of the weapon deadlock and rising to one knee as the blade of Harbinger folded backward to reveal twin gun barrels. The boy fired twice in rapid succession, and Raven managed to deflect three of the four resulting bullets before the last one smashed into her shoulder. The impact sent her reeling backward along the stage as her aura flickered an angry scarlet around the wound, eliciting a collective gasp from the audience as her aura monitor drained by about ten percent.

"It's a sturdy sword, alright," Qrow taunted as he slowly rose back to a standing position and snapped the blade back into place. "_It's also a gun_."

Raven grit her teeth as she watched her brother extend his new weapon in a fencer's grip and begin to circle her. Refusing to acknowledge his antics, she sheathed her katana once again before rotating the mechanism to a bright orange blade and beginning to draw. Qrow took the initiative and rushed forward, only for Raven to draw her sword and press a button hidden upon the hilt to let the flaming steel fly from it as a speeding projectile. Qrow barely managed to dip off to the side to avoid the sudden threat, and Raven took the opportunity to close the distance and strike him across the face with the overlarge scabbard.

"You're not the only one with tricks," Raven seethed as Qrow spun backward, his own aura dropping by slightly more than hers as the crowd went wild.

"Maybe, but I've got more!" Qrow insisted as he dashed in, only to juke backward as Raven moved to meet him.

Both of the teens made false attempts at charges, before Raven finally decided to commit as she quickly connected the empty hilt of her sword to her scabbard and drew forth a violet sword. She spun the weapon into a reverse grip and made a move to strike Qrow again with her sheath, only for the boy to catch the casing with the flat of Harbinger. Suddenly, he turned the blade to align the bladed edge against Raven's scabbard, and the steel of his own began to segment and curve with a grinding sound serving as the only warning. Before Raven could react, the boy had converted the sword into a scythe, and he used the curved blade to hook her entire scabbard and fling it offstage before whirling his new weapon to rest flat against his back.

Left with only a singular sword, Raven gripped her katana with both hands and drew it back up near her face, the blade parallel to the ground.

"…clever. Risky, but clever," Raven commented, her voice far less confident as she watched Qrow whirl the scythe back out in front of himself with a smirk.

"Describes just about everything about my fighting style, doesn't it?"

"Two can play at that game," Raven replied as she tracked her brother's circling movements with the tip of her sword. "Still… you've improved…"

Professor Goodwitch's voice rang through the auditorium as she walked through the pit in front of the stage, facing the sparring siblings and ignoring the crowd.

"You two certainly never disappoint. What will you do now, Miss Branwen, when you can see that there's more to your family than you initially thought?"

Raven's eyes flicked to the professor, and for a moment, they met the woman's icy blues. Professor Goodwitch had Omen's fallen sheath in hand and shook the implement lightly as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"_What?_" Raven hissed, feeling anger bubbling in her chest at the woman's words. Her thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement in her peripheral vision, and she looked back to Qrow just in time to bat away the head of his scythe as it came down for her shoulder.

"You're slipping!" Qrow warned. Suddenly, the elongated shaft of the scythe pulled in toward the blade, dragging the boy along with it as the curved scythe clicked back into sword formation. The resulting transformation brought Qrow within striking distance, and he laid into Raven with a quick series of alternating diagonal strikes.

Raven managed to turn away each in kind as she backpedaled farther across the stage, looking distraught. As Qrow brought the sword down once again, he engaged the transformation mechanism and flipped his grip to allow the shifting scythe to drag across Raven's neck and shoulder as she raised her katana to guard in the wrong direction. Her aura flickered dangerously as she was dragged down to one knee, and she let out a yelp of surprise. The girl tucked into a roll as Qrow brought Harbinger down in a reaping swing, midway through its transformation back into a scythe. In a final, desperate move, she lashed out with a wide sweep for her brother's ankles as the roar of the student body raised to a crescendo.

The sound of rapid gunfire drowned out the distracting noise as Qrow leapt into the air and began revolving at dizzying speeds, using the recoil from the shots to increase his velocity. He flew up and over Raven, his scythe hooking around her katana as he went. Using the momentum of his spin, he wrenched Omen from her hands and flung it directly into the wall at the back of the stage. The sword impaled itself into the plaster and began to wobble as Qrow landed and spun into a standing position behind his sister. Harbinger immediately collapsed into its shotgun form just before his feet touched the stage, and Raven felt a cold gun barrel against the back of her head.

The girl closed her eyes and balled her fists as she was overcome with hot shame. She clenched her teeth as her head pounded with both the noise from the crowd, and the deafening swarm of thoughts clouding her mind. What felt like an eternity within her head passed in mere seconds outside of it, and she spoke before she could stop herself.

"I yield!"

Thunderous applause erupted from the stands as Qrow lowered his weapon and walked around to face Raven. Upon seeing her anguished facial expression, he sheathed Harbinger upon his back and drew her into a tight hug, which she immediately struggled to escape. The girl shoved her hands into Qrow's chest and began to walk for the curtains to hide herself from the crowd as she felt tears begin to sting at the corners of her eyes.

"Raven…?" Qrow questioned, his voice full of worry. "Are you alright?"

"…leave me alone. I feel sick," she said simply, before hurrying into the darkness backstage.

Qrow moved to follow before thinking better of it and looking out into the stands. He barely managed to spot Taiyang before the boy disappeared through the exit door, moving at a brisk pace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Two chapters to go before we hit the climax of Volume 1…

**-RD**


	43. Terms and Conditions

Raven was vaguely aware that someone was following her back to the Team STRQ dorm room, but she was keenly certain that she didn't want to stop and confirm her suspicions as to who it could be. Several minutes passed as she simply tried to block out the sound of footfalls on tile behind her, to little success. As she finally reached the door to the stairwell that would carry her home, she paused and hung her head while holding it open for the one behind herself. Raven spared a glance back to watch Taiyang take the door in hand by the edge of it, and he met her eyes with a sad smirk, saying nothing. Raven merely nodded before turning and beginning to make her way up the stairs, her friend in tow.

Neither of the teens said anything as they ascended, and Raven was incredibly grateful for the silence. Despite the myriad thoughts buzzing through her mind, she found herself completely unable to focus on any of them or make sense of her feelings. She hurriedly unlocked the door to the dormitory upon reaching it and strode inside, only to sit heavily upon her bed as Taiyang closed the door behind himself and headed off to the kitchenette. The sound of the refrigerator door opening echoed throughout the otherwise noiseless living space, and then Taiyang's footsteps rang out again as the door closed. Seconds later, he was beside her upon the bed, and offered a glass of water. Raven accepted it without a word and began to slowly drink.

It wasn't until the glass was empty that Raven finally sighed and looked over at Taiyang, who was busy flicking through his scroll. The pallor of his cheeks caused Raven to sit up a bit straighter, and she furrowed her brows in sudden concern.

"…why do you look sick?"

Taiyang slowly slipped his scroll back into his pocket and gave Raven his full attention before clearing his throat.

"…semblance. Can't really help it."

"…what I'm feeling right now is enough to make you physically ill, all on its own?" Raven asked, her voice quiet and detached.

"Yeah," Taiyang confirmed. "But I'm not going anywhere. Even if you don't want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"It's not about losing to Qrow," Raven said quickly as she set her glass upon the nightstand and bent to put her head in her hands. "That barely even matters."

The girl bristled slightly as she felt a warm, comforting hand begin to massage the small of her back. Slowly, her physical tension began to ease, and she closed her eyes.

"I know it's not," Taiyang replied. "You're not that petty, and even if you _did_ lose, you looked pretty badass out there. People were still impressed with you, so far as I can tell. Qrow just… got his moment in the sun, for a change. That's all."

"And I'm glad he did," Raven said. "I'm just… it's _everything_, Tai. I know you already know, but I can't really get into specifics about my home life, and the secrecy and guilt are making me feel even worse. Then, there's school. Midterm exams coming up, our team, OKRA, and Willow being associated with the Winchesters, the fact that I'm fairly certain Professor Calavera can't stand me for some reason... and other things. And Jacques."

"What's wrong with Jacques?" Taiyang inquired as he added his other hand to the slow, circular tracing around Raven's shoulder blades. "I know you didn't trust him at first, but I thought you were starting to like those outings. You've kinda become his star mercenary, at this point."

"I generally do, but I… think I may have made a mistake," Raven admitted. "I'm bringing Adam with me this weekend, and it's just the two of us."

Taiyang paused his rubbing upon Raven's back, and let his hands linger in place for a moment.

"…you don't think he's ready for field experience? You've been helping him out for months, now," Taiyang pointed out.

"I have, yes, and… I think he'll be fine. It isn't just that," Raven replied as she shook her head. "Tai, this _has_ to stay between us."

"You know it will," Taiyang reassured. "You know I'll always be in your corner, no matter what."

"I do know, but…" Raven paused, and made a noise of discomfort. "…Qrow told me about a little gathering that took place a long time ago, during the first few weeks of school. One where it was just you two, Barty, and Adam."

Taiyang tilted his head and raised a brow as he resumed his massage.

"You're… going to have to refresh my memory. We hang out every so often and talk about a _lot_ of things, Raves. Guy stuff. Usually _stupid_ guy stuff, though that's… honestly more just Roman being filthy and insane with a captive audience, than anything. Sometimes Qrow joins in. And… I might have said a thing or two, you know, just to… be one of the guys. I'm not proud. Anything Qrow told you about my preferences, take it with a grain of salt…"

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, not… like _that_. I honestly couldn't care less what you guys talk about behind closed doors… most of the time. This was a discussion about crushes, and the like. Apparently… Adam has been pining after me for quite a while, though he feels like it's pointless because you exist. I've seen the signs and would have figured it out on my own, but knowing it for a _fact_ is making this awkward. I hadn't even considered how tense things could get when it's just him and I on this hunt."

"…oh," Taiyang said simply as his cheeks turned whiter. "Yeah, that was… that was a _really_ awkward conversation. Qrow told you about that?"

"We're _family_, and he truly believes that means something," Raven said icily. "Please don't go after him over it- he only told me because it directly affects me, and he hasn't bothered mentioning anything else that's gone on when you guys were alone."

"Well… yeah, family _should_ mean something," Taiyang pointed out as he removed his hands from Raven's back. "But still… that doesn't sit right with me. I mean, I get it, but that doesn't seem fair to Adam."

"Maybe it isn't, but I honestly don't really care. I'm not here for cute little school crushes, or drama, or to tiptoe around _feelings_ and step on hearts," Raven seethed. "I've thought about saying something to him, but he hasn't made a move, apparently because he thinks he stands no chance."

Taiyang shifted awkwardly upon the bed and gave Raven a sidelong look.

"Well, I mean… _are_ you interested in Adam, at a-"

"Tai," Raven snapped as she gave him a serious glare. "What do _you_ think? We've already discussed the reason you and I aren't 'together' right now, and that is the _only_ reason. I didn't come to Beacon to _find love_. I honestly didn't even come here to make friends, either- it just happened, over time. It's not as if I'm worried that I'll suddenly see something romantic in Adam- it's that I don't want to be forced into a corner while we're alone, disappoint him, and potentially lose a friend because I was shortsighted. That is _all_."

"Right," Taiyang replied with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I… sorry. It's just insecurity talking, you know? Imagination running wild, and worrying. My bad."

Raven sighed and shook her head as she returned it to her hands.

"…you don't need to apologize. I get it, and it's not exactly like I've been fair to you with all of this. I'm a _mess_, Tai, and I can see how you could be worried that I might jump on Adam after leaving you hanging all this time. I've never bothered with this sort of thing, and I know I'm going about it all wrong._ I_ should be apologizing, if anything," Raven admitted.

"No, no, it's… let's just drop it, and focus on the problem at hand?" Taiyang suggested. "I'm assuming you're unwilling to cancel on him, both for your rep with Jacques, and because it's Adam's first real outing?"

"Pretty much," Raven admitted. "If I could, though, I would. At this point, it's more about not disappointing Adam or toying with him. If I sent someone else in my place, neither of them would be happy. Apparently, the guy posting the job specifically requested me."

Taiyang sat in silence for a moment before he snapped his fingers and stood up from the bed, all smiles.

"I've got an idea."

"You do?" Raven asked as she looked up. "Why am I getting the feeling that this is something I'm not going to want to hear?"

Taiyang merely chuckled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh. I think you'll find it's _quite_ the opposite."

"Once again, I don't like the sound of this," Raven insisted, "but hit me."

* * *

"So, finally ready for the big leagues, are you?" Jacques asked. The man sat at a table on the outdoor patio of his usual café on the streets of Vale, swirling a tiny paper umbrella in a glass of neon blue alcohol. His legs were crossed, his elbow was atop the table's surface, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. He had topped off the look with a rather gaudy emerald suit, and polished black shoes.

"…I think so, yes," Adam replied as he shifted slightly in his own seat. "Raven's been training me personally for months, now, and I trust her judgment. She made the suggestion for me to come along, and I agreed to it."

"Raven's a smart girl," Jacques replied with a nod. "And a skilled fighter, so far as I can tell. Quite a looker, too, between you and me."

Adam immediately looked away from Jacques and took a long sip from his glass of water, before setting it back onto the table and repositioning himself in his seat. He gave the other man a smirk and nodded quickly.

"…she is, yes." Adam paused, and tilted his head as he did his best to keep his expression unreadable. "You do contract her quite often. Are you… _interested_ in her? Like that?"

Jacques' expression immediately turned into a wide smile, and he chased the display with a bout of laughter.

"No, no, not at all!" Jacques let on as he leaned back in his chair. "Take it from me, Adam- _never_ mix business with pleasure. I dated a huntress once, after she ran a few jobs for me. Biggest mistake of my life."

"What happened?" Adam asked, suddenly unable to contain his curiosity as he leaned forward slightly over the table.

"That… is a _very_ long story, and one that I'm not too keen on sharing, actually," Jacques warned as he tilted his sunglasses down to give Adam a serious look. The man's eyes were an icy, unfamiliar blue, and the sight caught Adam off guard. "Let's just say that it cost me both in lien, and other areas. Rest assured that none of your number- Raven, Kali, Willow, or Summer- are even on my radar… despite Kali's many attempts."

"I see," Adam replied with a nod. "I… there wouldn't be any problem if they were, I was just… curious."

"Curiosity is a wonderful and dangerous thing, my friend," Jacques said cryptically as he pulled his shades back up to cover his eyes. "But now that you've thrown a question out there… let me ask one of my own. Why do this?"

"Why do what?" Adam asked as he tilted his head.

"_This_," Jacques replied as he swept his hand outward. "The job, Adam. Why risk your life running backdoor deals, transports, and risky things? You've got a career as a huntsman all lined up, and ready to go. Raven and Qrow do it for the practice, the thrill, and because they're far too good to be cooped up at Beacon without getting any fighting experience. Summer ran a job for me to help her friends. Kali… I'm not entirely convinced that Kali isn't just a ball of chaotic energy that enjoys throwing herself at anything remotely dangerous or interesting. So, what about you? What's your primary motivating factor?"

Adam furrowed his brows as he looked down at the table for a moment. The answer came to him immediately, though his mind immediately screamed at him to come up with an alternative. After several seconds of coming up short, he heaved a sigh, and looked upward to Jacque's sunglasses.

"…lien," Adam said simply. "If I'm being honest, the number one thing is… it's money."

"Money?" Jacques repeated as he raised a brow of his own. "_Really?_ Risks like this when you're so inexperienced, for cash alone? I've got to say, I like your style, but I'm curious as to why. It must be something important."

"I've… actually never really owned anything, besides my sword," Adam answered as he lifted the bulky black scabbard containing his blade onto the table. "And even that is only because of the generosity of a professor at Beacon. Even these clothes… they're Roman's," he continued as he gestured down at his deep red dress shirt and blue jeans. "I've been living out of his closet all semester. I want to start finally making money of my own and know what it feels like to be independent. This job… this job is honestly for clothes. The first thing I'll do afterwards is go out and buy myself a wardrobe."

"Hm," Jacques answered hesitantly. "I won't ask more, but I will at least say that it's a noble goal, regardless of the means by which you attain it. I am _very_ much an 'ends justify the means' sort of man."

"I've noticed," Adam commented. "And so am I."

"Good to know," Jacques acknowledged before turning his head and looking down the sidewalk. Slowly, he removed his sunglasses and his mouth pulled into a thin line as he sat up a bit straighter. "Oh… well, this is going to be interesting…"

"Huh?" Adam asked, before following Jacques' gaze.

Raven Branwen was making her way down the street, Omen at her side, and Taiyang Xiao Long on the other. The boy was keeping both pace and an arm around her shoulder as he offered Jacques a wave, which the man didn't return as the apparent couple approached.

"Hey there!" Taiyang said enthusiastically as he and Raven reached the table. "I'm sure you didn't expect to see me here, but I've got an offer."

"Do you?" Jacques said coldly. "While I _am_ interested in working with you in the future, Mr. Xiao Long, this is a two-man job, I'm afraid."

"Which is why Tai isn't coming. Not _officially_," Raven insisted as she sat down next to Adam. "He wants to tag along and help out, without being listed. He'll stay in the van while we deal with the business side of things, and just be there to ride with us and get his feet wet in combat… if that's alright with you and Adam. I'm willing to split my pay with him once we get back, since I'm not in this for the lien, anyway… and Leo doesn't need to know. He won't even know that Tai exists."

Adam stiffened as Raven turned to face him, and he immediately cleared his throat.

"I… I have no problem with it," the faunus said quickly before looking off to the side.

Jacques steepled his fingers and pressed them to his lips briefly, before offering a halfhearted shrug.

"…it makes no difference to me, honestly, and you _have_ been quite a lucrative client, Raven. All that I ask is that you _do_ keep his presence unknown to Leonardo. For some reason, he was _very_ insistent about this being a two-man gig. I'd like to keep him as a contact, and avoid pissing him off."

"Consider it done," Taiyang reassured as he unfolded Reel Talk from his back and stood the trident upright beside himself. "And hey- thanks! I've got nothing to do all weekend, and this sounded fun."

"Glad I could be of entertainment to you," Jacques said flippantly as he watched Adam stand from the table rather quickly.

"Let's get going," the faunus said tersely. Without bothering to look at his friends, he turned and began to make his way down the sidewalk alone.

Raven gave Taiyang a nervous look before she accepted an envelope from Jacques. As she went to pull her hand back, he kept his fingers grasped firmly upon the paper, effectively keeping it from her.

"…be _careful_, Raven," Jacques warned.

"I always am. I get results," Raven replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not with this job. With _him_," Jacques insisted as he let the envelope go. "I can read people rather well, and I can already tell that the three of you all have different stakes in this. When _I'm_ the one preaching honesty, perhaps it's worth listening to."

Raven felt the weight of Taiyang's eyes on the side of her head, and she shivered as she stuffed the envelope into her pocket.

"…I'll keep that in mind. We'll talk in the van," she replied before turning and making her way down the sidewalk with Taiyang in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, the obvious here is that this chapter is _much_ shorter than all of the previous ones, and that wasn't my original intent at all. The truth of the matter is that there's so much going on outside of writing at the moment, on top of the pressure of keeping up this story, _What You Stole_, and planning out two others, that I need to cut back on the length of _Arboretum_ chapters _now_ instead of waiting until the end of Volume 1. I've been back and forth with just doing it for a long time now, but guilt has kept me from making the change. That being said, I'm now at the point of stress where I just can't bring myself to do it consistently at 5,000+ words per week with the other things going on, and for that, I'm sorry.

This story will still update weekly, but may actually see _more_ than one update per week between now and the end of Volume 1. It's all going to depend on how I'm feeling at any given moment, so I make no promises, but it's certainly possible. I also want to throw out there that once the hiatus happens, _Arboretum_ Volume 2 will begin on Wednesday, August 5th. I know that's a huge gap considering I plan on trying to end Volume 1 before the beginning of May, but I seriously need a break with everything going on and the other stories starting up soon. I know this is all a massive dump of bad news, but trust me- the end of Volume 1 and what I've good planned for Volume 2 should be worth the cutbacks and hiatus.

**-RD**


	44. Roadblock

Raven jumped slightly in her seat as Adam spoke, breaking a long, awkward period of silence that had lasted minutes on end after the teens had run out of decidedly non-romantic topics to discuss throughout the ride to their destination.

"So, this man we're headed to… Leonardo, was it? Is there anything I should know about him before we get there?"

Taiyang sat up a bit straighter from his place in the back seat and locked his eyes with Raven's through the rearview mirror.

"Not particularly, no," Raven replied as she redoubled her focus upon the road. "He's a bit… squirrely, I guess? He always seems just a little anxious, and I have an odd feeling that he might be interested in me beyond just being professional partners. It's a little… off-putting."

"Wait, what?" Taiyang asked, turning his eyes back to the mirror and finding Raven's elsewhere. "You never told me any of that."

"It never came up," Raven said nonchalantly as she shrugged.

"Too bad you can't get out of the van to defend her honor," Adam said lightly. "After all, it's no secret that you two are… _involved._"

Both of the boys lurched forward slightly as Raven slammed upon the brakes, bringing the vehicle to a sudden stop. Clouds of dirt kicked up from the makeshift road through the forest, and Raven heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Adam… I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested in you like that. Taiyang and I aren't _together_ just yet, but my feelings for him are what they are, and they have nothing to do with you. You're a great guy, a close friend, and someone I care a lot about, but it's just not happening. I'm sorry."

The faunus' brows raised to the point that Raven was suspicious that they might actually disappear into his hairline for a moment. Suddenly, the boy looked away from her and coughed into his hand, his reflection in the window showing an incredibly embarrassed look on his face.

"I… I'm not entirely sure what you're… talking about…"

"I know that you have a thing for me," Raven admitted as she gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter and rested her forehead against the leather covering. "And I'd rather get this over with now. This whole ride has been tense because of it, and I don't want this to get even _more_ awkward over time."

Adam took a moment to compose himself as Taiyang fidgeted in the back seat, seemingly unable to get comfortable.

"Raven, it's… it isn't about that. At all," the faunus said slowly as he finally turned back to face her. "I had set those feelings aside _months_ ago, for the same reasons you're describing now. I'm happy for you to have found something romantic in Taiyang… whatever you two may or may not be, currently."

"…oh," Raven said quietly as she returned her eyes to the road and began to drive once again. She made an uncomfortable noise as she furrowed her brows, and then stole a pleading glance at Taiyang through the mirror. "He and I are… well…"

"…working on it," Taiyang finished for her. "It's complicated, yeah, but we're… I mean, we're _sorta_ involved? Right?"

Raven kept her eyes locked to Taiyang's for a moment too long and had to swerve the van slightly to avoid a rather large rock in the road as she brought her attention back to the path ahead.

"…we are. Right."

"Then please, put it out of your mind," Adam said with a wave of his hand as he turned his attention back to the window.

"I mean, it's great that you're cool with… 'us', but you're clearly still upset," Taiyang pointed out as he leaned slightly closer to the back of Adam's seat. "We both do care about you, man. What's eating at you?"

"I thought you didn't want the remainder of this ride to be awkward," Adam pointed out as he rolled his eye. A moment later, he shook his head and sighed in resignation. "I thought you were invited on this mission because Raven lacked faith in my combat abilities and didn't trust that just the two of us could get this done."

Raven immediately hit the brakes again, looking a little sick.

"Adam, I wouldn't… if I didn't think you were ready, I would have said something! You've already gotten a few kills on the ride here and done really well!"

"That's what I _thought_, but that's not how this all came off," Adam spat as he gave her a cold look. "I was looking forward to a chance to prove myself in actual combat, and had no idea that your mind was still on something _months_ old that, quite frankly, you're not supposed to know about in the first place."

"I told her," Taiyang lied quickly. "I'm sorry, Adam. I know I probably shouldn't have said anything but we were just… as a not-really couple, I thought she should be aware o-"

"It's _fine_," Adam seethed in a tone indicating otherwise. "I'll just be more _careful _with what I tell you in the future."

"Please don't be like that," Raven said softly as she began to drive again. The tree line ahead of them broke into a view of a port with a watchtower, from which a man in a floral shirt was descending. "Adam, _all_ of this was borne of miscommunication, and we'll do better to be open and honest with you in the future. I promise."

"I hope so. You'd better hide, Tai. We're here," Adam announced as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Yeah. And… _yeah_. Sorry, bro. We'll talk later?" Taiyang asked as he slipped down and rolled beneath the benched seat in the back of the van.

"…hmph," Adam answered noncommittally.

"No more talking," Raven commanded as she pulled into the lot and parked the van. "And let me handle the business side of things."

Adam didn't bother to reply as he exited the van and walked around the front of the vehicle, to where a fairly buff man in a loud yellow shirt with a pink floral pattern awaited. He had a lion's tail, bushy brown beard, and kindly eyes befitting of his casual attire, which was topped off with a pair of cargo shorts and sandals. The man extended a hand in greeting and offered Adam a winning smile, though something about the sheer width of it struck him as a bit forced and unnatural.

"Ah, you must be Adam Taurus, correct?" Leonardo asked as the younger faunus took his hand in an awkward grip. "Good to meet you!"

"…and you as well," Adam returned as the handshake lasted a bit too long for his liking.

"And Raven!" the man announced boisterously as he took her extended hand and gave it a quick kiss. "Car trouble? I thought Jacques just had that van's battery replaced…"

"I… no?" Raven asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Oh. Huh," Leonardo mused as he folded his arms across his chest. "I saw you stop twice, from up in the tower. I almost went out there to meet you, just in case something was wrong."

"Oh, no," Raven answered quickly. "I just… I thought I saw grimm, off in the trees. We had to deal with a few on the way here, as usual."

"Huh," Leonardo replied with a quick shrug. "Well, no matter. Come, let's get these unloaded… though I do have some things I want to talk to you about."

"And I have the same," Raven answered coldly as she led the men to the back of the van. "Why only two people, and why specifically ask for me? You've done it before, but never this insistently…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Leonardo offered as he watched Raven throw the back of the van open to reveal the usual crates of dust. "Money isn't what it should be right now, so I'm cutting back. I insisted on getting you because I _know_ you can get the job done... maybe even by yourself. That being said, you're not in this for the money, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but I'll still collect my fee," Raven snapped as she hefted a box and moved out of the way to let Adam do the same. "This isn't your way of asking us to treat this as a favor, is it?"

"Oh, no!" Leonardo answered quickly with a hearty laugh. "Much the opposite! I actually have an extra, smaller job from here to offer, for additional pay… but I only need one of you," he added as he gave Adam a meaningful look. "It's quite easy, but lien is lien. Are _you_ here for the lien?"

Adam bristled, sensing that something wasn't quite right.

"…I am," he answered slowly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, it's simple enough," Leonardo began. "I just need you to come with me to deliver and unload this cargo. Cutting back means that I don't have my usual boys ready and waiting to unpack at the drop off site. I'll give you a ride back to Vale once the work is done, and I can spare say… 250 lien. It would only take a few h-"

"_Adam_," Raven said coldly as she tried to catch his eye.

"I'm in," Adam answered before Raven could stop him. "That sounds easy enough, and I'm not doing well, financially."

"Perfect!" Leonardo praised as the trio began to carry their boxes toward the docks. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other for future jobs, as well! Raven, you'll be fine driving back alone, won't you?"

Raven paused as she set down the first of her boxes and gave Adam a hurt look. He returned it with one lacking any emotion, and she was the first to look away.

"…yes. I'll be fine."

* * *

Taiyang kept his eyes on the road ahead as Raven finished recounting the events at the docks after a good twenty minutes of silence. Without a word, he transitioned his feet up onto the dashboard and folded his arms behind the back of his head as he waited to see if she had anything else to say, before chiming in.

"Raves… we can fix this. Maybe he just wants to be alone for a while."

"It's not about the _now_, Tai," Raven replied, though her voice had lost all of its nervous energy and fervor in favor of an exhausted and defeated tone. "It's about how I've completely fucked up _everything_ I've touched since arriving at Beacon."

"Hey, don't start down that road," Taiyang warned as he gave Raven a sidelong look. "Please. Especially not in front of me."

"Why? So you don't start feeling sick?" Raven asked with a scowl. "It's not like it isn't tr-"

"_No_," Taiyang interrupted, his voice full of annoyance. "Because I don't want to see you dig yourself into a defeatist hole over a few missteps. I _care_ about you- the sickness is a secondary concern, at best. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"Maybe not in terms of specifics, but in terms of how I was making Adam _feel?_ Maybe if I didn't spend so much time walling people off and being self-absorbed, I'd be able to figure it out," Raven replied as she turned her eyes to her friend.

Taiyang returned the look and shook his head.

"Maybe if _he_ spoke up and didn't keep his feelings about you a secret, the situation wouldn't have devolved into this," Taiyang countered with a shrug. "There's a lot of 'maybe' on the table, and you're placing it all squarely on your own shoulders. That's not smart, or healthy. You're just going to end up wre-"

Taiyang lurched forward as Raven looked back to the road and immediately spun the wheel to one side, causing the vehicle to veer to the right at a dangerous speed. The van plowed straight through a collection of bushes and clipped a tree, spinning itself back in the other direction before the side slammed into a much larger oak. The entire van rattled and threatened to tip over before finally settling a good fifty feet into the forest.

"_Tai!_ Are you alright!?" Raven asked frantically, her face alight with panic as she turned to face him.

"I'm _fine!_" he called back, his heart racing. "Where the hell did you learn to drive!? That's the third time this trip y-"

"You didn't see him?" Raven asked, her breathing uneven and panicky. "There was someone standing in the middle of the road!"

"There… _what?"_ Taiyang asked, searching Raven's face for confirmation. "I… we have to get back there and check! You didn't hit them, did you?"

"I don't… I don't think so," Raven said nervously as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed Omen from its place resting between the seat and the armrest. "Let's hurry!"

Taiyang quickly undid his own belt and snatched Reel Talk from the back seat before hopping out of the van and beginning to follow Raven, who had taken off in the direction of the road at a run.

"Hello?" the girl called, cupping a hand around her mouth. "Is someone here!?"

"_Hey!_" Taiyang added, mimicking Raven's hand motion as the pair arrived back on the dirt path. "Hey, come on out! Are you hurt!?"

The teens turned and circled, listening intently for any sounds from the underbrush as they tried to pinpoint any sound other than the insects and bird calls in the area. Raven slowly drew her sword and took up a ready stance as her shoulders tensed, and she placed her back firmly against Taiyang's.

"Someone's here," she said softly. "I _know_ I saw someone…"

"I believe you," the boy replied as he kept his eyes forward, opposite of Raven's. "Maybe they're hiding from us? Maybe they're hu-"

The rest of Taiyang's sentence never made it past his lips as the echoing sound of splintering wood made itself known. Suddenly, a massive nearby tree began to tip toward him, and the boy whirled and dragged Raven forward as he dived down into the dirt and out of the way. The weighty wooden column fell down across the road with a deafening crash, sending leaves, bark, and dirt skyward while narrowly missing Taiyang's leg.

"Wh… why did…?" Raven began as she dragged herself into a sitting position, looking terrified.

"I don't know," Taiyang replied as he leaned to sit up beside her. "But I… _look out!_"

The pair of teens rolled away from each other as another tree fell into the road, landing between them. Raven barely had time to get Omen up into a blocking position as an unfamiliar figure launched out of the tree line and crashed a fist into the flat of her blade as he landed atop her. His free hand shot out and seized around Raven's neck as he planted his knee firmly into her chest, his face twisted with rage.

Raven writhed and sputtered for a moment before dropping Omen and using both hands to claw at the man's grip, only to make no progress toward freeing herself. Just as she began to see black dots in her vision, several golden spikes impaled themselves into the man's right shoulder and then began to reel themselves backward, effectively wrenching him off of her and allowing Raven to finally gasp for breath.

"_Get off of her!_" Taiyang roared as he continued to draw the wired tines back toward his trident.

The burly man dropped into a wide stance and grabbed at the retracting wires in response, before ripping the golden tines from his shoulder and glaring at Taiyang as he spoke in a booming voice.

"No. No, I don't think I will."

The man used his other hand to snatch farther up along the caught wires and yank Taiyang toward himself. Taiyang stumbled forward with a look of surprise, only for Raven to rise from behind the giant of a man and land a raking slash across shoulder. The man's brown leather vest split and his aura flickered as he stumbled to the side. He let go of Taiyang's weapon and clutched at his shoulder with a hiss as he turned his attention to the girl.

"You… you were supposed to be _alone_," the man said threateningly.

Raven said nothing in response as she hastily moved to join Taiyang and began to size up their opponent. The man was clearly older than them by a few years and had a good foot and a half on Taiyang's height. He was built like a professional weightlifter and dressed almost like a cowboy, wearing dirty dark blue jeans and a sleeveless leather vest. His arms were hairy and covered in scars, as was his face, and he sported long muttonchops that extended down from his messy black hair.

"Yeah, well, she's _not_," Taiyang spat as he raised his trident in a cautious manner. "You want her? You'll have to get thr-"

"Who are you?" Raven interrupted with a cough. "Why do you look familiar, and why 'should' I be alone?"

The man merely chuckled in response as he let go of his shoulder and reached down into a pouch at his side. He withdrew a white crystal of dust and held it in his bare hand, before clenching his fingers tightly around it.

"Hazel Rainart. As for the rest- it doesn't matter. What does matter is that _you_ helped put my sister in jail… _and_ you ripped my vest. That's going to cost you."

"That's it. I saw you on the news… and during the robbery," Raven replied as she drew Omen back toward her face and leveled the blade parallel to the ground. "Leave us, and we'll let you go. We don't want any trouble, but we _will_ fight if you force us to!"

"Raven," Taiyang said softly. "I've got a bad feeling about this. He might not be alone, and even if he i-"

Once again, Taiyang found himself unable to voice his thoughts as Hazel charged forward and extended a fist. A blindingly bright glow emanated from within the man's hand, and Taiyang felt a sudden invisible force throw him backward and over the road. He collided hard with a tree and cried out in pain before falling to the ground with a heavy _thump_.

"_Tai!_" Raven cried as she spared a glance back before returning her gaze to her charging opponent. She grit her teeth in fury as she swung hard in a downward diagonal slash, only for her breath to hitch as Hazel caught the blade within his bare hand.

"_Cute_," the man mused as a trickle of blood began to run down his palm, the bright red default blade of Omen trembling in his grasp as Raven tried to dislodge it. "But you're out of your league, girl."

Raven made one final attempt to wrench her weapon free from Hazel's vicelike grip, only to cry out in surprise as he wrapped his other hand elsewhere around the blade and pressed the dust crystal against it. The vibrations of her blade grew exponentially more violent in a period of mere seconds, until the blade shattered into a shower of bright red fragments. The force sent Raven reeling backward, holding only the hilt of the former weapon and a small jagged section of what remained of the sword.

"_Raves!_" Taiyang cried as he ran forward, thrusting Reel Talk for Hazel's abdomen as he reached Raven's side.

Hazel swung an arm downward and batted the weapon aside, putting Taiyang off balance as he took several steps forward to correct his footing. While the teen was unbalanced, Hazel drew back his other fist and took aim for the back of Taiyang's head. Raven interrupted the coming attack with a quick slash from a fresh, bright blue blade attached to Omen's hilt in place of her shattered red one. Hazel's arm quickly iced over, and he growled in frustration while his shoulder tensed with effort as he tried to shake off the freezing crystals.

"Slow me down all you want!" he taunted before bringing his other arm up beside the frozen limb. "But you won't stop me!"

Raven and Taiyang both backed off, watching in horror as the crystal in Hazel's hand began to glow white yet again. A sudden banging noise in the air was the only warning before the ice crystals exploded off of Hazel's arm, and the man rolled his shoulder before shaking out his previously frozen hand and cracking his neck.

"How did h-"

"Force dust," Raven answered quickly. "That's also how he threw you. Extremely rare and powerful, but to use it in his bare hand, and taking hits like he is… his pain tolerance must be incredible…"

"We can't win this," Taiyang warned as he and Raven began to step backward the moment Hazel resumed his advance. "We need a plan. Go and get the vehicle, I'll hold him off!"

"_That's not a plan!"_ Raven protested.

"_Go!_" Taiyang insisted as he moved to run forward and meet Hazel. "I can keep him occupied!"

"The hell you can!" Hazel yelled, only to trip forward. The man fell face forward into the dirt of the road as Taiyang moved around to his side and bashed him on the back of the head with the end of his trident, once again causing his aura to flicker. Hazel let out another growl as he used his hands to protect his head, all the while looking downward to find the tines of Reel Talk and their attached high tension wires tangled around his leg.

"_Go!_" Taiyang yelled again. Raven made a face of uncertainty at him before taking off into the trees and disappearing from sight.

"Think you're clever, do you?" Hazel asked as he balled a fist and pounded it down into the dirt. "You were at least right about one thing. "You two can't take me. Not when I've got all the reason in the world to make her life a living hell."

Taiyang watched uneasily as Hazel stood and planted himself into a wide stance once again while readying his crystal, the familiar glow charging up.

"Yeah? I've got every reason in the world to protect _her!_" Taiyang replied, before engaging the retracting mechanism in Reel Talk once again. The boy hissed as he found himself being pulled toward Hazel rather than the reverse, and he just barely managed to duck the wide hook that Hazel threw at him as he slid forward.

"Never heard the phrase 'know your enemy', kid?" Hazel asked as he dropped an elbow into the center of Taiyang's back.

Taiyang's aura flashed a bright gold as he kept his grip on his trident and yelled in pain. Unable to wrench the cables free from around Hazel's calf, he instead used the butt of the weapon to throw a hard blow into Hazel's chin. The force of the blow sent the man reeling to keep his balance as he whirled his arms, and Taiyang used the opportunity to press a button on Reel Talk's hilt. The wires dropped from the weapon immediately and went limp, leaving him with a trident devoid entirely of points as he backed off and whirled the weapon.

"I'm figuring you out," Taiyang said confidently as he flicked his thumb across his chin. "And more importantly, I'm buying us time."

Suddenly, Taiyang began to back away from the road as he did his best to keep his eyes on Hazel. The man extended his hand with the dust crystal clasped within it as he took aim for Taiyang once again, only to hesitate as he heard a rumbling noise behind himself. Hazel looked over his shoulder just in time to see the van as Raven crashed it directly into his back, sending him flying nearly twenty feet. He rolled several times as he hit the ground and then lay within the ensuing cloud of dirt, motionless.

"_Get in!_" Raven yelled as she shoved the passenger side door open.

Taiyang hurriedly entered the vehicle and closed the door behind himself. His breathing was shaky, his entire body ached, and he was covered in sweat and dirt.

"Go, go, go!" the boy called.

Before he could even finish, Raven had the van turned around and stomped hard on the gas. She didn't look much better than Taiyang, though she had suffered fewer wounds.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately as she gave Taiyang a worried look.

"I'll live," Taiyang hissed as he shifted to get comfortable in the seat. A chill ran down his spine as he looked up at the rearview mirror, only to see Hazel rising from the ground to stand menacingly in the middle of the road behind them. "No fucking way…"

Raven followed his eyes and found that she couldn't breathe for a moment. In response, she stomped harder on the gas and tore her eyes from the glass as she sped through the forest. Taiyang buckled his seatbelt as they began to reach clearly unsafe speeds, and he chanced a look sideways as he spoke in the gentlest tone he could manage.

"Raven? Are _you_ alright?"

The girl didn't look back over at her partner as she kept the steering wheel in a death grip. Her cheeks were streaked with dirt and tears, and she let out a tense sniffle.

"I just want to go home, Tai. I just want to go _home_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Next week, the climax of Volume 1 begins. Get ready for some absolutely wild shit.

**-RD**


	45. The Bleeding Doorway

Jacques paled as he watched the van carrying Raven and Taiyang back into the garage. The vehicle rattled and rocked slightly as it moved, and the deep blue paint job was scratched and covered in filth in several places. A large dent was prominent on the right rear quadrant, and the front bumper seemed to be nearly detached on one side.

"What in the… hey! Are you two alright!?" Jacques called as he hurriedly approached the van.

Taiyang was the first to exit the vehicle, looking disheveled and limping slightly as he sucked in a breath.

"We're alive. That's about all I can say," Taiyang offered as he made his way around the front of the van and met up with Raven. The girl descended from the cab, holding her side and looking even more beat up than Taiyang. Red marks were around her neck in a circular pattern, and her eyes looked bloodshot and raw. Taiyang took her free hand in his, and the two approached their employer with a pair of miserable looks.

"Jacques… I'm sorry," Raven started. "It's my fault th-"

"_Stop_," Jacques commanded. The man took a deep breath before shaking his head and rubbing at his temples. "I don't care about the vehicle. What the hell happened to you two?"

"We were attacked," Taiyang began. "Ambushed out on the road by a guy named Hazel Rainart."

"He was looking for revenge for my part in putting his sister away," Raven added. "He... also said something about expecting me to be alone. I might be dead if I had been."

Jacques transferred a hand to his chin and rubbed lightly at his goatee. His brows furrowed as he mulled over the possibilities, until he finally looked back up at Taiyang.

"…and you remained hidden when delivering to Leonardo, like I asked?"

"Yeah," Taiyang answered. "You don't think…?"

"What else could explain it?" Jacques asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "We're done with him, moving forward. I'm not one to gamble when the odds are against me- and this would also explain why he only wanted two of you. Where's Adam?"

Raven and Taiyang exchanged uneasy glances, before Taiyang sighed and shook his head.

"…with Leonardo. If you're right, then we can't just leave him on his own…"

Raven jumped slightly as her scroll began to vibrate in her pocket. She immediately took out the device, half expecting a distress call from Adam. Instead, she found the words _SUMMER ROSE_ bannered across the display.

"Hold on. Summer?" Raven asked as she held the device up to her ear. "Now really isn't a good t-"

"_That doesn't matter!"_ Summer interrupted. "_Professor Ozpin wants to see you in his office immediately. He said it's urgent, and he already has Qrow with him. Raven, what's going on?"_

Raven paused, her insides freezing over at her leader's words. She found herself unable to think straight, and at a total loss as to what was happening.

"_Raven?_"

"I don't know," the girl responded automatically. "But if the headmaster is calling for me on the _weekend_…"

"_Yeah. I'll meet you by the elevator?"_

"What? No!" Raven said emphatically. "This has nothing to do with you, a-"

"_You and Qrow are on __**my**__ team, so it has everything to do with me. If you're in trouble, I want to be there to help you out. Professor Ozpin will see that. He has to!"_

"Damn it," Raven seethed as Taiyang gave her a worried look. "I'll… _fine_. I'll see you there."

"What's going on?" Taiyang asked.

"I have to go," Raven said quickly. "I can't tell you why, or where, but I just… I'm needed. Qrow's in trouble."

Taiyang's eyes widened and he turned to Jacques with an open mouth, only to be cut off as the man raised a hand.

"I have two bikes, in addition to this van. Both of you, take them, go back to OKRA and figure out who is going after Adam, while I keep Leonardo tied up with a less than friendly call," Jacques offered. "Divide and conquer."

"Thank you," Raven said as she returned her scroll to her pocket. "I'll pay you back for this. I promise."

Jacques turned his raised hand into a dismissive wave and shook his head.

"_Go_. I'll handle my end."

Raven nodded quickly and began to sprint for the other side of the garage, her heart and mind racing with nervous energy.

* * *

"_Raven!_" Summer called as she watched her friend run down the long, brightly-lit hall of the upper corridor of Beacon Academy's central building. "It's a good thing you're back already! Professor Ozpin showed up at the dorm in _person_, and… he… what _happened_ to you?"

Raven winced as she watched Summer raise a hand to cover her mouth. She could feel her sweaty hair matted to her forehead and her head pounded with a migraine.

"What, it's _that_ bad?" Raven asked with a heavy sigh. "It's… it's nothing. And this is probably nothing. You shouldn't be here, Summer."

"There's nowhere else I _should_ be right now," Summer insisted as the pair approached the glass elevator that seemed to rise all the way up into the clouds. "I'm here to support you. It's what a leader _should _do in circumstances like these."

Raven watched with a blank expression as Summer lightly grabbed both of her hands and dragged them forward. Upon looking up into Summer's eyes, the icy, terrified feeling in Raven's chest eased a bit, and she gave her leader a slow nod.

"…okay. But if this goes badly… don't do anything stupid. You're here for your own reasons, and I'm here for mine. I know that we're a team, but that simple fact remains. I don't want you putting yourself on the line for Qrow and I," Raven cautioned.

"Not just a team. A _family_," Summer insisted.

Somehow, Raven had known that the word was coming, but the significance of it hadn't occurred to her until that moment, when it overwhelmed her mind like a crashing, all-encompassing tsunami. Once again she locked eyes with Summer, and her tone turned heavy and dangerous as she gripped the smaller girl's hands tightly.

"_Ow!_ Raven, what a-"

"You _cannot_ come with me," Raven interrupted. "I think I know what this is about, now, and I think it _will_ end badly if you get in that elevator with me. I need you to stay behind on this one. I need you to trust me, for your own good. _Please_."

Summer held Raven's gaze for an uncomfortable amount of time, in which neither girl blinked. Finally, Summer nodded, her face very pale.

"…I'll walk away if you tell me _one_ thing, and I need you to be honest with me. If you're right about whatever's going on… are you going to be okay?"

Raven kept her eyes locked on Summer's, unblinking.

"…yes. I've been training for this moment my entire life. I'll be fine, and so will Qrow. Just promise me that you'll go back to the dorm, and you will _not_ use your semblance," Raven demanded as she gave Summer's hands one last little squeeze.

Summer sighed and pulled a face.

"…am I that obvious?"

"Yes. Yes you are," Raven replied as she finally let her grip upon Summer's hands drop.

"…fine. But one day, I'm going to ask you to return the favor," Summer warned as she folded her arms across her chest. "And no matter _what_, in _that_ moment, I'm going to need you to trust _me_. Promise."

Raven rolled her eyes and blew a lock of hair away from her eyes as she pressed the button beside the elevator and stepped inside.

"…ugh. _Fine_, I promise. Don't be so dramatic."

"Wouldn't want to steal your thunder," Summer replied with a grin. She watched as Raven folded her arms across her chest while the elevator began to rise, only to let out a long breath that she didn't know she had been holding once the other girl was out of sight. Summer turned and shook her head as she began to walk down the long hall with her hands clasped behind her back, alone once again.

"…but I already know I will, one day…"

* * *

"…it _is_ a rather fine piece of work," Professor Ozpin praised while he ran his hand over the segmented blade of Harbinger as is laid atop the surface of his desk. "You've quite outdone yourself, Maria."

Maria Calavera smirked, though the expression was barely visible beneath her golden skull half-mask. She crossed her arms and shrugged noncommittally at her superior from her place standing at his side.

"Perhaps I've gotten better at giving advice and bringing out potential in my students, but the credit really goes to this young man. After all, he nailed down the details and did most of the work."

Qrow smiled nervously from his seated position on the other side of the massive desk. The boy raised a hand and scratched at the back of his head as he echoed Maria's shrug, before he followed it with a small chuckle.

"Well… thanks, both of you. It's been a project for months, now, and I couldn't have done it without Professor Calavera, or some of the friends I've made here. But… did you really call me here just to discuss weaponry, and how my year's been going?" Qrow questioned. "This all just… seems really unusual, especially on a weekend."

Professor Ozpin and Maria exchanged knowing looks with each other as the older man gripped Harbinger by the hilt and rose from his seat. He slung the weapon up over his shoulder as he began to walk slowly around the chair and toward the wall of windows behind his desk.

"Does it? If you ask me, this entire _year_ has been most unusual, thus far. Especially for the two of you."

"I'm not sure I understand," Qrow bluffed as he shifted in his seat. "It's been a pretty typical experience for me, so far."

The sudden _ding_ of the elevator arriving at Professor Ozpin's office caused Qrow's heart to leap in his chest, and he looked back over his shoulder to confirm his fears. Raven Branwen strode out of the cab at a brisk pace, looking every bit as tired and dirty as she had in Jacques' garage. Qrow left his seat immediately and ran to meet his sister, his face full of worry.

"Raven? What happened? Are y-"

"Never mind that," Raven said icily as she walked past Qrow and stared intently at Professor Ozpin's back. "Why did you call us here? What is this?"

"_Raven!_" Qrow hissed as he hurried to once again stand with his sister. "Don't act like that! He's the headmaster!"

Professor Ozpin merely smirked, his reflection in the glass of the windows giving his expression away to the twins before he turned to face them. He transitioned the point of Harbinger downward to balance perfectly against the floor of the office and leveled both of his hands atop the hilt as he spoke, his voice ever calm.

"…Raven Branwen. From the few one-on-one interactions you and I have had so far this year, I know that you're an incredibly gifted girl. Intelligent, skilled in combat, pragmatic, and observant. Figured it out, have you? I can tell, just by the look on your face," the headmaster offered.

"Well. So did _we_," Maria added. Qrow's face paled as he watched the woman withdraw her twin short scythes from within her dusk-colored robes. "This is about the insignia etched upon the ball bearings within your sword, Raven. Both of your combat styles in Goodwitch's class, and the fact that when I called Haven Academy to check in on your 'previous instructor', he had never heard of you, Qrow. This is about your _father_, and the reason you _really_ enrolled in Beacon Academy."

Raven grit her teeth as she watched the taller woman approach, the tip of one of her scythes dragging along the floor as she went. Professor Ozpin tilted his head downward slightly, regarding the Branwen twins over the rims of his circular glasses.

"Now, there are two ways this could go. We could have a civil discussion, in which you inform us of the location of Those Above All and a few other key details, or we c-"

"_Raven! D-_"

Qrow was a second too late as he tried to grab Raven's arm. The girl rushed forward with incredible speed and drew a sparking saffron blade from Omen's sheath as she leapt into the air, aiming for Professor Ozpin. She made it nearly to the man's desk before a whirling dervish of deep blue and gold seemed to almost appear atop the furniture, spinning in a hail of gunfire and blades. Raven's strike was repelled as Maria spun to a stop and pointed the gun barrels at the top of the scythes' hafts at the teen, who landed in an unstable stance off to the side.

"Qrow is all yours. I've got _her_."

"Of course," Professor Ozpin replied nonchalantly before seeming to almost blink across the room.

Qrow backpedaled immediately, yelling all the while for Raven to stop her assault. Thinking quickly as he watched Professor Ozpin disappear and reappear as he approached in a zig-zag pattern, Qrow grabbed the chair he had been seated in and raised the piece of furniture aloft to protect himself. The curved blade of Harbinger impaled the seat from below almost immediately afterward, and Qrow found the chair ripped from his hands and flung across the room as Professor Ozpin twirled his scythe and held it pressed behind his back.

"Professor! We don't have to do this!" Qrow insisted as he once again began to jog backward. "I don't want this! I've been against our dad since the beginning!"

"And yet here you are, standing with her," the man said coolly as he began a slow, menacing walk forward. "Family ties run deep. We'll end this soon, and come to a resolution that benefits all of us. Trust me."

Raven punctuated Professor Ozpin's statement with a frenzied yell as she traded blows with Maria, who deftly parried each and every attack thrown her way. The woman's robes obscured her flashing blades as she kept to deflecting strikes, her eyes cold beneath her mask.

"You know, I've never liked that weapon," Maria offered casually as she whirled her twin scythes and joined them into a bladed staff. "But I couldn't put together just _why_, for the longest time."

"You think this is a casual fight!?" Raven roared as the mechanism within her sheath whirred furiously. Finally, she settled upon a deep purple blade, the steel dripping with a sizzling liquid as she brought it down toward Maria's head.

"Somewhat," the professor insisted as she spun her staff and hooked one of her blades around Raven's katana. The teen disengaged the hilt of her sword just as the older woman dragged the weapon off to the side, resulting in the blade itself flying away from her as Raven brought the hilt back to the sheath and instead drew out an icy blue sword. "Good form!"

"_Shut up!_" Raven cried as she launched into another series of attacks, crystals of ice forming in midair as she battered Maria with increasingly desperate strikes. Maria simply ducked beneath each of the attacks before thrusting the blunt head of her staff into Raven's stomach and firing off a shotgun blast, which caused the girl to slide backward across the room as her aura flickered a desperate scarlet.

An odd, clacking sound echoing from the other side of the room drew Raven's attention for a split second, and she turned her head to catch sight of Qrow and Professor Ozpin in a deadlock. The Branwen boy had grabbed the headmaster's cane from its place leaning beside the desk and held it horizontally above himself in a defensive position. Professor Ozpin seemed to be shifting instantaneously from side to side as he battered Qrow's guard with impossibly fast strikes with the flat of Harbinger, seemingly trying to pressure the boy into dropping the weapon.

"Your defense is solid- far more so than any other first year I've seen. That being said, it won't be enough," the headmaster said with a hint of disappointment. "You'd do well to give up now, before I'm forced to injure you."

"No!" Qrow barked as he spun the cane and made a desperate thrust for Professor Ozpin's neck, which the man easily dodged with a subtle motion. "I won't just give up without knowing what you're going to do to Raven! She's innocent in all of this! She's just as much a victim a-"

Qrow's aura flickered rapidly as Professor Ozpin landed countless strikes upon the teen in a mere instant, his movements a blur to everyone in the room. The man's cane spiraled through the air as it flew from Qrow's grip, and the boy was soon upon the ground with the blade of his own sword leveled against the back of his neck as Professor Ozpin planted a foot firmly into the small of his back.

"Do _not_ move," the headmaster warned as he turned his eyes to Maria and nodded.

The woman backflipped up onto the headmaster's desk to avoid another of Raven's sweeping strikes, only to echo the man's sentiment as Raven sheathed her sword once again.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, girl," the professor warned. "You've lost this battle."

Raven's chest heaved as she turned her attention to Professor Ozpin and Qrow, and she felt her breathing quicken as she processed what was going on.

"No…" she stated breathlessly as she locked eyes with the headmaster. "Don't! You _wouldn't!_ You _can't!_"

"No, I wouldn't" the man replied calmly as he kept the edge of the sword pressed to the back of Qrow's neck. "But I certainly could. Lower your weapon, Raven. It's time to talk."

"About _what!?_" the girl cried, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "You could never understand! You don't know what _happens_ on that mountain! We have no choice! It's either by you, or _him_, but one way or another, we're going to die!"

"Calm yourself," Maria instructed in an almost motherly voice. "You're not thinking rationally. You are _safe_ here at Beacon, but we need you to cooper-"

"Safe? _Safe?_" Raven asked incredulously. "Our clan killed the last headmaster! Our father could have agents here _now_, just waiting for us to fail! I have to succeed! I _have_ to do this, to keep us both safe! You can't protect us!"

"Do we not stand a greater chance against him united?" Professor Ozpin asked. "All I want from you is information. We can take care of the rest, and we can guarantee your safety."

"You _can't!_" Raven insisted, her eyes suddenly streaming. "No matter what, we'd have to lower our guard for you to attack him! You can't be here and there at the same time, and I'm _sure_ Qrow and I are being watched! If I could take you there now, I would, but there's no safe way to do this! You _have_ to fight us, here and now! We _need_ to win! We _need_ to end this and return to him successful, or…!"

"That isn't going to happen," Maria said flatly as she returned her weaponry to the inside of her robe. "You would really rather die here and now, in this room, than even _try_ for the alternative? Waste so much potential when your heart clearly isn't behind Arowana's cause, all out of _fear?_ Are you that weak, Raven? What is it that you _really _want to fight for, as a huntress?"

"I… I-I…" Raven began to reply, her chest heaving as she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Her grip tightened around the hilt of her sword as she wrung her fingers against the cord in a fit of nervous energy.

"_I want to protect Qrow! I don't care what happens to me, so long as he can live and finally get what he deserves!_"

As Raven drew her sword to punctuate her cry, her aura surged with a devastating rush all across her body. Her entire form flashed and crackled in scarlet as Omen seemed to rip a crimson hole through the air itself in front of her, leaving a deep red line like a bloody wound in the previously unoccupied space. Slowly and steadily, the hanging gash of aura widened, until it expanded all at once to form a portal tall and wide enough for two people to fit through side by side. Raven screamed in fear as she rapidly stepped backward to get away from the opening, only to fall onto her rear and send Omen clattering harmlessly across the floor and away from her.

Qrow felt his heart miss several beats as he stared into the portal, the space inside of which was a bright, eye-searing blue in contrast to its deep red edging. Tiny flecks of snow fell through the gate and onto the floor of the office as the gate remained open, and the boy had to try several times to choke out his thoughts as words.

"Is… is that… _home?_"

The pressure on Qrow's back eased as Professor Ozpin stepped off of the boy and approached the portal. He stopped for a moment to gather Omen and its sheath from the floor before he walked around the swirling gate and stood before Raven. Slowly, he kneeled down and looked the girl in the eye, his voice soft and comforting.

"It would seem that opportunity has arrived, at a most critical juncture," he began. "By unlocking your semblance, you have provided us a gateway directly to him, and a potential solution to _all_ of our problems at once. Will you join me, and end this, once and for all?"

Raven stared dumbfounded as Professor Ozpin sheathed her katana and offered the entire thing to her with a steady hand. She looked around his shoulder for a brief moment to see Maria helping Qrow to his feet, before the woman moved to collect the headmaster's cane. Several moments of silence passed as the duo walked slowly to stand on either side of Professor Ozpin, looking at Raven expectantly.

"…let's go," the girl managed to croak out as she took the weapon from the headmaster and pulled herself up to her feet. "We don't know how long that thing is going to stay open."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here we go…

**-RD**


	46. At the Gates

"So, what was your primary hunter's academy?" Leonardo asked casually as he kept his eyes forward upon the mostly empty stretch of road ahead.

"I… didn't have one," Adam admitted. He paused briefly to spin together a satisfying scenario to cover the truth. "I'm at Beacon under special recommendation. Professor Ozpin scouted me."

"Oh?" Leonardo asked, his brows raising as he spared the younger boy a quick glance of surprise. "Then you must be quite a fighter. I hear that man is… difficult to impress."

"He is, yeah," Adam agreed as he kept his attention on the trees outside of the passenger side window. "It was kinda… unexpected, to say the least. I met him while he was abroad in Vacuo."

"Ah. I'm a Vacuan, as well," Leonardo offered with a smile. "I doubt your friends have any idea just how diffi-"

The man's words were cut off by the piercing default ringtone of a scroll. The leonine faunus scrambled to fish the device from his pocket before holding it up to his ear while keeping his other hand on the wheel.

"Hello?"

Adam strained to try to catch some part of the conversation, though he found that he couldn't make out what was being said from the other side of the line. He could tell that the speaker had a deep, unfriendly voice, but the specifics of the caller's words escaped him.

"…shit," Leonardo cursed in a low voice as his usual friendly expression twisted into a heavy frown. "What do you mean 'both of them'?"

Adam returned his attention to the nearby forest, only to have his meandering thoughts interrupted as his own scroll vibrated gently within his pocket. He brought the device up to look at the screen, only to tilt his head in confusion as he found a message waiting from Taiyang.

_Hey man- are you alright? Have you started heading back to Vale yet?_

Adam unlocked the device and began to type as Leonardo's conversation continued on beside him.

"Right, but I thought… no, there wasn't anyone else. I swear to you, I wouldn't do something like that! You know me!"

_I'm fine. We're about an hour out from Beacon, on 701. Just passed mile marker 70._

"Yes, of course. We just got on it, actually," Leonardo said cryptically as he leaned forward to look around Adam and out the passenger side window. "I'll start looking."

Adam instinctively leaned back in his seat to give his companion a better view and furrowed his brows as he looked down at Taiyang's reply.

_Good. Some of the crew is on their way and pretty close to you. Don't trust Leonardo- he may have tried to get Raven killed tonight. Some guy named Hazel was waiting to ambush us on the way home. Put your scroll away, don't do anything suspicious, and just ride it out until you meet up on the road._

Adam's thumbs hovered briefly over the scroll as the vehicle began to slow down, and Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he once again leaned to look past Adam.

"I don't see you…"

_No. I can take him. If he attacked Raven, he's mine_.

"Right, okay. 75? Got it."

Adam Slipped his scroll back into his pocket, ignoring the frantic vibrations coming from it as the car began to slow. Eventually, the vehicle rolled to a stop, and Adam narrowed his eye as he turned to look at Leonardo.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no! We're picking up a friend," the man explained with a wide smile. "He was out hiking in the area, and I offered to give him a ride back to Vale for drinks."

"Did you?" Adam asked disinterestedly as he rested a hand upon the hilt of his katana, which was wedged between his seat and the central armrest. "I don't remember you doing so."

Leonardo's smile faltered again for only a moment before his face lit up with a familiar and all too eager grin.

"Oh, well… it was _his_ idea, actually, I mean, I agreed to pick him up, a-"

Adam jumped as the door to the back seat suddenly opened, only for a behemoth of a man to slip inside with a frustrated groan.

"Hey," Hazel's voice boomed throughout the vehicle as it began to move once again.

"Hey," Leonardo replied as he locked eyes with the man in the rearview mirror and stepped on the gas. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, I bet it is," Hazel replied as he folded his arms across his chest. The man nodded toward the back of Adam's seat, his expression unreadable. "Adam, right?"

Adam swallowed hard as he lifted his hand from Wilt and lightly placed it back in his lap.

"…yes. And… you're Leonardo's friend, right?"

"Right," Hazel confirmed. "Hope it isn't any trouble."

"No," Adam replied quickly as his pocket continued to vibrate. "No trouble at all…"

* * *

The bitter cold air bit at Raven's bare arms as she emerged from the portal. The crunch of densely packed snow beneath her feet brought back memories both pleasant and unwelcome as she looked around herself, finding the scenery familiar. A mountain path of logs embedded into the snow-covered dirt led upward at a sharp angle, and large wooden towers were barely visible beyond the rocky outcrops far above.

"This is it," Raven said breathlessly as she brushed her hair from her eyes. The freezing wind of the mountaintop immediately brought the strands back into her face, and she worked at moving them aside once again as she walked forward. "This is home…"

"Yeah, if you put 'home' in the biggest air quotes imaginable," Qrow quipped as he moved to stand at his sister's side.

Maria made an amused noise as she stopped just behind the twins, her smirk just barely visible beneath her skull-shaped half-mask.

"I know that feeling all too well. We'll need a game plan… and I also need to know that you're up to this, Raven. You looked like you'd been through a war _before_ our little spat back at Beacon."

Raven slowly turned and faced the professor, though her attention fixated upon Professor Ozpin instead. The man stood next to the blood red portal as it slowly closed, his hands atop the head of his cane while the point was hidden down in the snow.

"I… was out on a job," Raven admitted. "I guess keeping secrets doesn't matter, anymore. We've _all_ been taking side jobs this semester, and something finally went wrong. It was only a matter of time."

"I am aware," Professor Ozpin said plainly as he slipped the cane upward and grasped its center with one hand. "I've known for quite some time."

"…you have?" Qrow asked while blinking away flecks of snow from his eyes.

"Ever since the robbery that some of your number thwarted in downtown Vale City, members of the faculty have been watching the streets rather closely- Professor Calavera among them," the headmaster answered as he closed the distance between himself and the teens.

"We know about Johnathon… or 'Jacques', as he prefers to be called, now," Maria added. "We also know which members of STRQ and OKRA have been running jobs for him."

"Yet you didn't stop us," Raven said flatly. "Why?"

"Many reasons, actually, and we'll discuss the smaller ones in time," Professor Ozpin answered as he moved beyond the pack and cast his eyes up the mountain path. "The primary one, though, was to get a decent measure of your skills while you're not restricted by arbitrary rules. That way, if an opportunity like _this_ arrived, we would know whether or not you would be fit to get involved directly."

"…you couldn't have planned this," Qrow protested. "I'm calling bullshit."

"No, of course not," the headmaster agreed as he looked back over his shoulder. "However, I _do_ like keeping my options open… and we knew we would have to deal with the pair of you one way or another before the year was out. Fortunately… it seems that we've reached the best possible scenario, far beyond what I could have hoped for. Now, we simply need to capitalize on the opportunity offered to us."

"Professor?" Raven asked, her voice wavering slightly. She waited for the man to turn around and face her fully before continuing. "What… _exactly_ are we planning to do, here? Are we going to kill him? You're in this to protect yourself, right?"

"You're close, yes," Professor Ozpin replied with a nod. "But this isn't about 'protecting myself', Raven. Your father- your _clan_ has become the wardens of a powerful artifact. The item in question is _far_ too dangerous to leave with a man such as Arowana, and so, our primary goal is actually to secure it… once we find it."

"The door," Qrow said immediately. "There's a door in the central temple, behind his throne. It's made of some sort of golden metal and has a woman in chains embossed on the front of it. He carries the key, and no one is allowed inside. It's gotta be there."

Professor Ozpin exchanged a meaningful look with Maria, and the woman nodded as she moved to stand.

"That's likely the vault we're looking for, then. We should move to secure the relic as quickly as possible and dispose of your father in the process. Then, the two of you will be free, the relic will be under our protection, and we can go from there. It's a net positive for everyone... and all of Remnant. Did your father ever make mention of _using_ it?" Maria asked.

"No," Raven replied immediately. "He never told us what was behind that door, but he _did_ say that it should never be used."

"Then we're in luck," Professor Ozpin offered. "But to be absolutely clear… there is no backing down from this once we reach the gates. Are you ready and willing to do what needs to be done?"

"I've been ready for years," Qrow affirmed as he turned his attention to Raven. "I want to be free. I want Beacon and all it stands for to be _real_ to us."

Raven took a long, deep inhale as she hugged her arms and kept her eyes downward upon the snow.

"…I'm… ready," Raven said slowly. "All of our lives, there have been no other options than the ones ordered to us. There has been no family outside of Those Above All for us, and no future beyond one of mindless, targeted killings. We were trained, beaten, and broken into becoming ruthless machines, until Qrow unlocked his semblance…and then suddenly, he was no longer good enough. We were told that our blood made us special, and that as Arowana's children, we were destined to lead the clan one day… but that 'special blood' suddenly meant nothing the moment Qrow became an inconvenience."

Qrow moved closer to his sister and put a hand upon her freezing shoulder, only for the girl to shake her head as she kept her eyes downcast and continued to speak.

"He tried so hard to keep me loyal and build me up as some kind of avenging force, and his eventual successor. He wanted to sever the ties between Qrow and I and reverse everything he had taught us about family the second that Qrow posed a threat to him. But… I'm a good student, and always I take lessons to heart. I couldn't just cast my brother aside like that and focus only upon myself. I refused to believe that I had been lied to, and that it had all been manipulation. Because of that, I grew closer to my brother… but also closer to Arowana's teachings. Closer to the mission of serving the clan. I deluded myself into thinking there _was_ no other path, and that someday, all of it would make sense. All of it could be changed, once I was finally in a position of power, and all of it would come back around and tie itself together in a neat little bow. I wanted it all to somehow be true, and figure out that I was just misinterpreting his orders to distance myself from Qrow."

"…but then we met Summer and Tai," Qrow added as he gave Raven's shoulder a squeeze.

"…yes, we did," Raven agreed with a ghost of a smile. "And that changed _everything_. I've been fighting against the idea that there could be any other fate for us beyond what Arowana planned. I couldn't convince myself to break away and trust in a different path. But, over time… it's all started to wear me down and make me question ideas that have been beaten into me since I was a little girl. That friction only made me fight harder, and close myself off even more. Now, though? Standing here, and knowing what I know? Having the family that I have with STRQ, OKRA, and Willow, and seeing what _could_ be? I'm ready to fight back against it and take the future into my own hands. I don't care what I look like right now. I don't care that I'm exhausted, my nerves are shredded, and that facing him is going to be the most difficult fight of my life. I'm willing to stand up to him, and I'm willing to die for something greater than what that man put on offer for us if need be… on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Professor Ozpin asked as he inclined his head downward to lock eyes with Raven over the rims of his glasses.

"…_never_ call him 'our father' again. He doesn't deserve that title," Raven spat. "He's Arowana, and nothing more."

Professor Ozpin offered the girl a silent nod before turning and looking up the mountain path once again.

"As you wish. Steel yourselves. The real fight begins the moment they know we're here."

Qrow transitioned his hand down to grasp Raven's, and found that her fingers tightly encircled his the moment that they touched.

"…c'mon, sis. Let's do this."

Raven narrowed her eyes as they set out together at a brisk pace.

"Let's."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A short chapter, but don't expect that trend to continue. There are three more chapters in Volume 1, and the next two are going to be _loaded_ with action and insanity. The last one will be much more chill and likely on the short side, but we'll get there when we get there. For now, though, look forward to the biggest and most complicated fights in the story yet, as well as a few more surprises that will start to reveal where this is all going.

**-RD**


	47. Queen Takes Rook

Adam closed his eye to block out the setting sun as his hand twitched with indecision beside himself. The two men in the car with him had continued their conversation as though we wasn't even there after initial introductions, and the boy found himself growing angrier by the minute. Thoughts of Raven being injured by the goliath in the back seat filled his mind, and it wasn't until Hazel's tone abruptly changed to one of surprise mid-sentence that Adam was shaken from his violent thoughts.

"What in the hell is… _slow down!_"

Leonardo obliged by slamming on the brakes and causing the vehicle to skid to a stop as it veered slightly off to one side of the road. There in the headlights were two motorcycles parked sideways, blocking the road while facing each other. Adam's heart leapt as he noticed a familiar silhouette of feline ears outlined by the blinding headlights upon the woman that sauntered toward their vehicle. Without hesitation, he unbuckled his belt and got out of the car, taking his katana with him.

"_Kali!_" he exclaimed with a confident smirk. The girl stood with a hand on her hip and clad in her usual combat outfit of a white leather jacket with a black tube top beneath, matching pants, and a long, tail-like black belt with a tied-off section that hung behind her down to her black knee-high boots.

"Adam," she replied with a smirk of her own as Leonardo and Hazel exited the vehicle behind her friend. "Things are _probably_ about to get a little messy, so watch where you're standing."

The faunus boy nodded and quickly moved to stand at Kali's side. He blinked in surprise as he watched both Bartholomew and Yatsuhashi step into the light from behind a second motorcycle. The leader of OKRA paused to push his glasses farther up his nose before taking his place next to Kali, while the far larger boy moved to stand at the end of the lineup.

Bartholomew wore his usual puffy white turtleneck and black formal slacks, with his collapsed mace hanging at his side. Yatsuhashi had an olive-green robe with matching plate mail gauntlets, greaves, and a tiered shoulder pad on his left side. The exposed right half of his chest and shoulder revealed a sleeveless black top beneath the robe, and his pants were a deep, earthy brown. On his back was a huge two-handed sword inside of a leather sheath that hung down to his ankles. The blade looked to be about as wide as his bulging biceps, and the boy kept a hand behind his head upon the hilt as he stared down Hazel.

"…what _exactly_ is the meaning of this?" Leonardo began as he stood close to the hood of his vehicle. He blinked in surprise at the assembled teens and took a step backward, causing his rear to impact the car. "_Kali?_ Why are you here…?"

"I'm here because of _him_," the girl said with a defiant nod toward Leonardo's partner in crime as she folded her arms over her chest. "Hazel Rainart, right?"

"Right," the man confirmed as he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag and wandered into the road. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"_Hilarious_," Kali mocked as she narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to Leonardo. "You hired this asshole to put a hit on Raven, didn't you?"

Leonardo began to sweat as he backed slowly around the hood of the vehicle and made his way closer to the driver's side door.

"Is that what you think is going on?" the man asked before taking a hard swallow. "You're here because you think I'm working against Raven?"

"We're here to ensure that our teammate makes it home safely," Bartholomew corrected as he gave Leonardo a stern look over the rims of his glasses. "There doesn't need to be a fight here. Get back in your vehicle and drive away before this becomes… _complicated._"

Kali raised a brow and smirked as Hazel looked her up and down, his face twisting into a sneer.

"…wait… you're friends of Raven's? And a cat faunus was the one responsible for putting my sister in jail…"

"Mm-hmm," Kali agreed lightly as she tilted her head to one side. "Why, are you thinking of doing something about it? My schedule's clear."

"…this_ is_ about to get complicated, isn't it?" Yatsuhashi deadpanned as he widened his stance and drew out the first few inches of his sword.

"Somehow, I knew that it would," Bartholomew agreed as he raised a hand to rub at his forehead. "Kali, please don't make the situation any w-"

The sound of screeching tires interrupted the boy's sentence as Leonardo's car rapidly began to reverse down the road before turning into a wide, meandering spin.

_"You son of a bitch!"_ Hazel yelled after the retreating car as it began to disappear down the pavement at high speed. The man gritted his teeth and growled ominously as he reached a hand into his fringed leather vest while still glaring daggers down the road.

"Looks like your partner doesn't have your best interests in mind," Adam pointed out as he watched Leonardo's taillights grow smaller in the distance. "This isn't a fight you want."

"Isn't it?" Hazel said darkly as he remained facing away from the quartet and brought his arm back down to his side with a clenched fist.

"Adam, be cautious," Bartholomew warned. "Taiyang warned us that this m-"

Again, Bartholomew was interrupted as Kali drew her twin pistols and fired off a pair of rounds for Hazel's back the second the man began to turn toward her. The speeding projectiles collided with a raised forearm coated into bulbous stone, and plumes of dust accompanied by small rocky fragments flew from the surface of Hazel's protected skin.

"The blonde boy warned you, did he?" Hazel questioned as he fixed his eyes upon Kali once again. He withdrew a crystal of grey dust from his vest and clenched it tightly in his other hand, only for more rock to manifest down and around his entire forearm in a protective coating. "How fast do you think the law will get here if you call now?"

"We should go," Bartholomew suggested as he took a step backward. "He's a wanted criminal backed into a corner, and we are mere first year students, regardless of the four-to-one odds. Be sensible!"

Kali opened her mouth to answer, only to have no time to speak as Hazel approached her with a furious charge. The girl continued to fire wildly for Hazel's chest, causing his aura to ripple violently as he closed the distance on her. After several seconds, the faunus girl ran forward to meet him and two massive spectral arms of azure light sprouted from the small of her back. She caught Hazel's stoned-coated fists within the palms of her ghostly hands and worked herself into a deadlock as the man continued trying to push forward with all of his might.

"Holy… _shit_…" Kali exclaimed as she began to slide backward along the pavement while emptying her last two shots into the man's chest. "Guys, he's strong! _Really_ strong!"

Yatsuhashi let out a spirited yell as he brought his giant claymore down upon Hazel's forearms in a mighty blow. The weapon bounced straight off the rocky surfaces before Hazel wrenched one arm free from Kali's grip and used it to knock Yatsuhashi off to the side with a powerful hook. Suddenly, Hazel yanked his arm back toward himself and pulled Kali along with it before trying to use his free hand to throw a haymaker for the girl's face. The faunus ducked just in time and slid past Hazel to end up behind him, where she began to reload as Adam and Bartholomew ran in to join the fray.

"Again, we should go!" Bartholomew protested. "He's fighting to _kill!_"

The boy whirled his mace and depressed a button upon the hilt in the middle of the spin. All at once, spikes protruded from the surface of the spherical head of the weapon as the shaft telescoped outward in a pistoning motion to send the weapon sailing for Hazel's chest. Again, the man deflected the blow before raising his arm to catch a slash from Adam as the faunus dashed in. Wilt bounced harmlessly off of the man's protective coating and caused Adam to stumble backward as he cursed, while Hazel merely let out a booming laugh.

"Then _go!_" Kali yelled from her position behind Hazel as she trained her firearms upon Hazel's back. "I can't use my semblance to its full power with you guys here anyway, and you and Adam are _not_ up to a fight like this! Take him, call the cops, and get back to campus!"

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone!" Adam hissed as he sheathed his sword and ran forward once again. He caught a punch from Hazel with the side of his sheath, and an ominous trail of red aura began to bleed from around the hilt of the blade. Adam drew his sword once again in another diagonal slash, only for Hazel to pull his fist back for a heavy punch.

Yatsuhashi cut into the action with a quick shoulder tackle into Hazel's arm before it could move forward. The blow was enough to unbalance the larger man, and the teen leveled his sword toward Hazel in a two-handed grip.

"_Go_, Adam," Yatsuhashi boomed. "Kali and I will handle him until the police arrive. You can fight another day."

"But…!" Adam began to protest, until Bartholomew shot him a knowing look over the rims of his glasses.

"This isn't the time to fight for Raven's honor, or your own! Your chance to impress her as a mentor will come another day. You have much left to write, and he outclasses us both. Don't be _stupid_."

Adam opened his mouth once again, before he clenched his teeth and let out a low growl instead. Without another word, he turned on his heel and began to run for one of the waiting motorcycles, only for Bartholomew to mirror his motion and begin his own retreat. Just as the leader of OKRA had turned, however, the rocky protection around Hazel's right hand faded away to nothingness and the dust crystal within his grip fell to the pavement. The man reached out and grabbed Bartholomew by the collar and yanked him backward, causing Kali and Yatsuhashi to pause their attacks.

"Not so brave now, are you?" the giant of a man taunted as he transitioned his grip to settle around Bartholomew's neck. Hazel gave the teen's throat a painful squeeze, and Adam turned at the sound of his friend crying out in strangled pain. "One more bullet in my back, kitty cat, and I'll snap him in two."

Kali's pistols smoked softly as she trained them on the back of Hazel's head.

"…Barty. Start running, the second you get up. Sorry about this."

Without another warning, an odd sort of choking sound rang out along the road as a swirling point of sheer force appeared behind Hazel's back. Just as suddenly, one of Kali's ghostly appendages snapped its fingers and the point exploded, sending both Hazel and Bartholomew flying past Yatsuhashi to land upon the pavement in a roll. Bartholomew's glasses tumbled off and shattered in the middle of the ensuing struggle, and he barely managed to slip from Hazel's grasp before beginning to make a run for the motorcycles.

"_Go, get on!_" he yelled as Hazel quickly got to his feet and began to give chase. "_And call the police!"_

Adam hopped onto the bike as he was told and scooted backward, only to freeze as he watched Hazel reach out for Bartholomew once again. Instead of Bartholomew's neck, his fingers clasped around Yatsuhashi's sword as the boy slid between Hazel and his target.

"_No_," Yatsuhashi said simply as he braced his free arm against the flat of the blade.

Hazel's grunt of effort was drowned out by the sound of the motorcycle engine as Bartholomew and Adam took off into the dusk, their single taillight leaving a streak of red far behind Yatsuhashi.

"…so that's how it's gonna be," Hazel mused as he released his grip upon Yatsuhashi's sword. Another bullet crashed into his left shoulder from behind with enough force to cause the man to stumble forward as his vest ripped. He turned to see one of Kali's pistols glowing grey with borrowed stone dust, and he let out a chuckle. "You're a pretty irritating opponent. Good on you, girl."

"Yeah, pissing people off is kinda my thing," Kali replied with a gentle tilt of her head. "The two of us are good enough to hold you off until the fuzz gets here. Your move, jackass."

"Let's see," Hazel said pensively as the remaining stone around his left arm dissipated and he held his dust crystal aloft. "How about this?"

Before either of the teens could process what was happening, Hazel dropped his aura and plunged the raw crystal directly into his right side, just above the hip. The man's aura rippled back up his body as he flashed a wicked grin, and plates of flowing stone began to coat his exposed flesh in a creeping wave. His aura crackled a violent, unstable yellow as the rocky plating finally reached his neck and head, rendering him almost like a statue with perpetually moving rocky skin in appearance.

Yatsuhashi slowly lowered his arm as he brought his sword around into a two-handed grip and held the blade before himself again, looking visibly distraught.

"How… you must be in _agony_…"

"I don't feel pain," Hazel replied, his voice harsh and full of strain from the effort of breathing within his living armor. "My semblance renders me immune t-"

A pair of harsh _pings_ rang out as two bullets slammed into the back of Hazel's head and sparked off into nothingness somewhere upon the road.

"…_seriously?_" the man questioned as he turned and gave Kali a hateful glare.

"…I had to at least _try!_" the faunus said with exasperation before twirling her pistols into the holsters at her sides. "But I guess guns are a no-go, huh?"

"Remember, we needn't win this- we need only buy time," Yatsuhashi said calmly as he began to circle his opponent. Kali mirrored his motion from the opposite side as she cracked her knuckles in front of herself, and her ghostly arms copied the motion.

"Right. I'll blow holes in his armor, you do the stabby. Sound good?" the faunus asked with a coy smirk.

"Sounds like exactly my sort of plan," Yatsuhashi replied.

Hazel didn't bother to acknowledge the conspiring students as he turned and began to run at Kali. Again, he threw a hard haymaker for the faunus, only for the girl to catch the punch in one of her ethereal fists. Hazel's momentum caught her off guard and she skidded back along the asphalt as her other arm of bright blue landed a palm strike into the center of Hazel's rock-covered chest. A point of force manifested upon the man's torso, and Kali slipped off to one side as she released her grip upon his fist and snapped to detonate the trap.

Another massive explosion of force detonated at point blank against Hazel, only for a few small fragments of rock to fall from his front side. His vest was briefly exposed by the blast, but it was only seconds until the flowing rock around his entire body rushed in to close the hole as the man let out another condescending laugh.

"Far, _far_ too weak," Hazel taunted. "How many of those can you manage before you blow your aura, _kid?_ That one was weaker than the first!"

Kali's feline ears drooped and she took a step backward, looking nervous.

"…um. Yatsu? Not good."

Yatsuhashi replied by letting out a long, echoing yell as he smashed his claymore into Hazel's exposed back, only for the blade to ricochet off of the man's armor ineffectually. He tried a stab with no greater success and took a few steps back as his face twisted into a mask of exasperated confusion.

"There's _got_ to be a time limit to this!" the boy complained as he shook his head. "Even if he doesn't _feel_ pain, injecting raw dust into the b-"

Yatsuhashi stopped talking as Hazel spun and threw out a backfist for the boy's head. He barely managed to duck in time before attempting a rising shoulder tackle into Hazel's chest. A few flecks of stone fell from the man's skin, and Hazel threw a haymaker into Yatsuhashi's gut in response. The burly student clutched at his stomach and let out a wheeze as he began to retreat, while Kali manifested a pair of explosions near Hazel's legs. The swirling points detonated and sent a spray of rock flying about, both from Hazel's armor and the craters she left in the surface of the road.

"_Careful!_" Yatsuhashi warned as he spun out of the way of another strike. "How many more of those _can_ you manage?"

"… a couple!" Kali called back as she gritted her teeth in determination. "I think his armor's thinning a bit! Focus on one point!"

"Center of mass," Yatsuhashi replied immediately. He straightened himself and swung his sword with all of his might into Hazel's chest, earning a few chips of stone for his effort.

"Yet another plan," Hazel mocked as he shook his head. The man simply turned away from Yatsuhashi and let another blow bounce harmlessly off his back as he turned toward Kali. "But it won't work if she can't use her semblance. Blowing that much aura at once, I'd say she's about two punches from dead. Let's find out."

Kali sucked in a breath as Hazel began another charge. Once again, she ran toward him, though she casted a swirling focal point of energy upon the ground near herself as they were a mere ten feet apart. The faunus snapped her ghostly fingers as she leapt into the air, and the resulting _boom_ caused her to fly clean over Hazel's head as the man swung wide with both arms to try to trap her. Kali landed next to Yatsuhashi with catlike grace before breaking into a full sprint.

"Plan C! D? Who knows, keep him busy!" the faunus called lightly.

Yatsuhashi merely gave the girl a nod before rushing Hazel down as he turned to face the pair. The boy advanced with a flurry of sword strikes, using the momentum of the bounces from Hazel's skin to spin into the following blows with even more force. For once, Hazel was forced to backpedal against the series of blows, and he cried out in frustration as he tried to look for an opening.

"_Enough!_"

Yatsuhashi's aura shattered in a dazzling sparkle of deep green as Hazel's rocky fist connected squarely with his jaw in the middle of a diagonal strike. The force of the blow knocked Yatsuhashi clean off his feet and his sword went clattering along the pavement as its owner did much the same. Hazel advanced to step upon the boy's chest, only to pause and look up as the sound of a roaring engine caught his attention.

Kali sped forward upon the remaining motorcycle, her jaw set and eyes steely as she raced along the pavement toward Hazel. One of her semblance-enabled arms reached down to grab Yatsuhashi's fallen sword as she dipped the bike to one side, and the faunus righted the vehicle just in time to throw out a speedy strike with the blade against Hazel's shoulder as she drove past. The force of the blow knocked Hazel off of Yatsuhashi immediately, and the man went flying off along the road as Kali brought the bike around and placed one foot onto the pavement as she struck the ground with the tip of her borrowed sword.

"…_cute_," Hazel growled as he balled a fist and crashed it into the asphalt, making a small crater. Significant chunks of stone began to fall from around his face and neck, and long, creeping cracks ran down his chest and arms as his aura flickered dangerously. "But how is your boy going to defend himself now? Or are you going to run?"

"I'm not Leonardo," Kali replied coldly before revving her engine. "And I've got plans. _Big_ plans."

Yatsuhashi held his jaw as he stumbled to his feet and moved to meet his friend. He cracked his neck dramatically as Kali rolled up beside him and handed the boy his sword once again.

"You alright?" the faunus asked.

"…no. Not at all," Yatsuhashi admitted.

"Yeah. We should go," Kali said firmly. "But before we do… I need you to do one thing for me."

"Hm?" Yatsuhashi asked as Kali leaned to whisper into his ear. "…you're kidding."

"Alright, enough of your stupid plans," Hazel spat as he pulled himself up from the ground and rolled his neck. "This time, it's _your_ move… and one of you has no aura. Impress me."

Yatsuhashi turned and ran straight for Hazel while letting out another battle cry. Hazel merely chuckled and broke into a run of his own, while Kali waited and revved her engine. When the men were about twenty feet apart, Yatsuhashi suddenly dipped low and turned around before bracing his arm against the flat of his blade once again and planting the tip firmly against the pavement.

Before Hazel could process what was happening, Kali screamed across the road and sped directly onto Yatsuhashi's sword, using it as a ramp. Yatsuhashi braced himself with a grunt of effort as the faunus flew up and over his head and brought the motorcycle down onto Hazel, crashing into the man's chest and pinning him to the pavement. Man and machine skidded harshly across the rocky ground, sending sparks, pebbles, and trails of aura across the road as Hazel's dust crystal slipped from his side and clattered into the grass at the side of the road.

Yatsuhashi stood, sweating profusely as he hobbled over to check on Kali. Amid a cloud of smoke and dust, the faunus sat triumphantly atop her vehicle, the front tire planted firmly upon Hazel's sternum as she smirked down at him. The faunus folded her arms atop the handlebars as gave Hazel a flirtatious wink, only to pause as the man returned her smile and broke into a loud, wheezing laugh.

"You… you are _insane_," Hazel praised, his voice full of reverence before he broke out into a coughing fit. "What in the hell…"

"And _you_ are under arrest," Kali replied nonchalantly as Yatsuhashi joined her side.

"…he's not wrong," Yatsuhashi pointed out with a grimace. "You could have killed both… all _three_ of us with that stunt."

"But I didn't," Kali sang as she turned her grin on Hazel. "Dunno about you, but I'm feeling pretty comfortable like this until the cops arrive. Then, we c-"

Yatsuhashi bristled as a long, low howl echoed out from the tree line. Kali's ears swiveled toward the source of the noise, and then both of the teens turned toward the forest on the opposite side of the road. A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared between the trees, and then another. Countless others joined the first two sets, and an alpha beowulf emerged from the forest to begin to stalk across the road.

"_Shit!_" Kali swore as she looked to Yatsuhashi. Without hesitation, she pulled hard on the handlebars and pivoted her bike off of Hazel's chest. "We can't fight that many on a _good_ day!"

"And there are more coming…" Yatsuhashi replied, his voice full of fear as he watched more eyes than he could count appear from within the trees. "But… to leave a man to _die?_"

"Go," Hazel ordered as he stood. Though his stone armor was gone, the man appeared no more than inconvenienced from his battle with the students. His clothes were torn and caked with filth, but not a drop of blood was visible anywhere upon his features. "Get out of here. I'll hold _them_ off until the cops arrive."

Yatsuhashi hopped onto the motorcycle behind Kali, and the pair gave Hazel one last look before speeding off down the road. Wordlessly, Hazel reached into his tattered vest and withdrew a bright red crystal of dust before blowing a dirty, soaked strand of hair from in front of his face.

"_Stop_."

Hazel's eyes went wide at the sudden voice, and he did as it ordered. The voice seemed to come from everywhere around him at once and was a commanding and distinctly feminine tone. He shivered and felt his breathing quicken as he looked around himself, only to realize that the command apparently hadn't been meant for _him_.

All of the grimm had frozen in their tracks, each of them remaining in place as they stared at and through Hazel. Each of the creatures held its position perfectly as the entire stretch of road around Hazel seemed to darken all at once. The man spun around to look behind himself, only to find nothing. His hand quaked as he tightened his grip around the dust crystal, only to feel a freezing touch upon his shoulder that caused all of his muscles to lock up immediately.

"…you won't be needing that," said the mysterious voice in a far softer, far _closer_ tone. The woman's touch felt like ice upon Hazel's flesh, and he dropped the dust crystal onto the pavement as though on command. "Turn. Face me."

Hazel continued to shiver as he slowly turned, only to lock eyes with a woman unlike any he had ever seen. Her skin was snow-white and corpselike, with black veins running up her exposed arms and the flesh of her face. She wore a long, jet black dress, and the perfectly straight hair that she wore draped down and around her shoulders was nearly the same shade as her skin. What should have been the whites of her eyes were a deep, soulless black, and her irises were a blazing blood red.

"Who… w-who _are_ you…?" Hazel stammered as he took a step backward.

The woman merely smirked and blew out an amused breath before shaking her head and clasping her hands before herself. With a single slow blink, she offered Hazel a smile that in a way seemed both endearing and predatory.

"My name is Salem. I've been watching you, Hazel… and I like what I've seen. I'm building an army, and you seem like just the sort of man I'm looking for…."

Hazel's eyes flicked from Salem's to a spot down the road where a long line of flashing red and blue lights had appeared. The procession of cars held his attention as they drew ever closer, and he cleared his throat as he began to shiver once again.

"Uh… ma'am… here might not be the best place t-"

Suddenly, Salem's head snapped to the side. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the approaching police vehicles before her expression twisted into an amused smirk. Slowly, she raised a pale hand skyward, until her arm was high above her head. The first of the police vehicles pulled to a stop mere feet from her, and she spoke again without moving her eyes from the young officer who exited the car. The woman in blue immediately raised her pistol as she caught sight of the endless grimm flooding the road, and her hands began to shake as she trained her firearm on several individuals, unable to decide her priority target.

"Hazel," Salem said softly, her eyes still locked upon the officer. "You don't particularly _like_ law enforcement, do you?"

"…no ma'am," Hazel said softly as he followed Salem's gaze, feeling uneasy. Another officer emerged from the squad car, and several more vehicles parked just behind the first.

Salem's smirk turned into a full smile.

"…then I think you're going to _enjoy_ this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Now_ there are three more chapters left in Volume 1. This one got massively extended, because the thought of Kali using a motorcycle as a weapon was too much fun not to include. Next chapter will be much shorter, but the one after that… hoo boy.

**-RD**


	48. Reunion

"Sun's almost down."

"Yeah."

Neither of the two men had any enthusiasm within their voices as they walked the length of the three-story wooden gate. Both of them were dressed in dark black robes with deep blue plates of armor on their shoulders, forearms, and shins. Each wore a black multi-tiered breastplate of ebony steel with dark blue outlines along the ribs, as well as metal-framed open masks.

The whirling snowflakes descending from above obscured their vision of the horizon line somewhat, but both could clearly tell that the day was coming to an end by the dark orange splash of color that was disappearing behind the far off mountains.

"What do you think has our leader so worried? It's not like him to assign so many patrols on every side," one of the men pointed out as he came to a stop and put his hands upon the wooden railing. "Isn't defending the main gates enough?"

The man's partner sighed and shook his head as he offered only a shrug.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Raven. Everything's been tense ever since those two left the camp, and it's only been getting worse as time goes on. There's something we're not being told."

The original speaker sighed and rolled his neck as he gave the other guard a serious look.

"…there are _always_ things we aren't being told, because it's not our place to know. That being said, I _did_ hear talk around the camp that the rest of The Watchers have been called back. The first of them should be here before the end of the week."

"_Really?_" the other guard asked. "So, Shrike would be the only one out on assignment, then. Wouldn't that put a significant damper on the flow of inform-"

"Wait. Do you see that, down on the hi-"

The frenzied whirling of a flying short scythe and the heavy impact of its blade splintering the rail as it embedded itself into the wood cut the man's sentence short. Immediately afterward, the purple gem inlaid in the weapon's head glowed brightly, and a skull-faced spectre clad in fluttering dark robes ascended through the dusky sky at a dangerous speed. The two guards drew their swords as they saw the woman coming, only for one of the pair to lose their head to the embedded scythe's twin as it tore through their aura and neck in a single reaping swing. Maria Calavera's feet hit the walkway atop the gate before the man's body, and the other guard soon found the woman's second scythe embedded in his chest after she hurled it through the air.

The man's sword clattered to the wooden surface beneath him as Maria walked forward and wrenched her waiting scythe from the railing. She slipped past him without a word and moved toward a large spoked wheel sitting near the end of the gate. The dying guard turned to face Maria as she began to turn the crank, and let out a blood-choked gurgle as he reached a hand for her. The woman responded by depressing a button on the haft of her scythe, and the other tore itself from the man's chest before flying through the air to snap to its mate and form a short, double-bladed staff.

"So far, so good," Maria mused to herself as the giant gates began to creak open. Through the intensifying snow, signal fires began to alight from all around the perimeter of the camp, and Maria's face pulled into a scowl. "Or not…"

The moment that she felt the gate was open enough for the others to slip through, Maria vaulted the railing and dug one of her blades into the side of the tower to slow her descent. Within seconds, she reached the ground on the inside of the camp and glared out through her mask at her surroundings. The snow seemed to be intensifying by the minute since her arrival upon the mountain, and the outlines of buildings and torches around the area were blurred and uncertain against the darkened sky. Shadowed figures began to move between the buildings before her, and Maria tensed as she split her weapon back into dual scythes and held them at the ready.

"They know we're here," Raven called out as she, Qrow, and Professor Ozpin ran through the gate and joined Maria's side. "It won't be long before we're surrounded."

"They are aware that _someone_ is here," Professor Ozpin corrected. "Two parties. One to distract, the other to approach the temple with minimal contact. Raven, with me, to Arowana. Maria, take Qrow, and begin a distraction that they cannot ignore."

"Right," Qrow agreed as he drew Harbinger from his back. "We'll head for the center of the camp. Follow me!"

Raven laid her hand upon the hilt of Omen and squeezed the sword in a death grip as she watched her brother take off for the center of the encampment.

"…we move for the temple. Come, Professor. Stay in the shadows."

"Right," the man replied as he followed Raven.

The girl pressed her back to the wall of a nearby building and began to slink along the wooden surface. Her shoes crunched subtly in the snow as she went, while Professor Ozpin's long coat dragged a trail behind him.

"You are sure you'll be ready to do this?" Professor Ozpin asked in a low voice as the pair reached a gap between buildings. "We are well beyond the point of any hope for compromise or peaceful resolution. Several allies, including me, have died in pursuit of this place."

Raven sucked in a breath and peeked out into the small alleyway. Several shadowed figures ran past as a pair of gunshots rang out between echoing whirls of wind, and she quickly leaned back to safety as she closed her eyes.

"…I'm ready. He needs to be put down, for good. You've really been fighting against him for multiple lifetimes…?"

"…in a sense," the headmaster answered. "Not _just_ Arowana, but the clan leaders before him. His father, his grandfather… in truth, I've never seen Arowana himself in the flesh."

Raven opened her eyes and leaned out from the corner once again before quickly darting across the gap and pressing her back to the waiting building. Professor Ozpin followed after her in short order, and the pair began to inch along the new wall together.

"So… then you don't know what his semblance is, either…"

"…actually, I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_," Professor Ozpin replied. "It's a secret even from his own children…?"

Raven sneered as they reached the next gap to cross and took a moment to shake her head as she spoke in only a whisper.

"He wasn't much of a _father_ at all. More like a harsh mentor. I always thought that he never showed us because he didn't _need_ his semblance to beat the two of us into submission. Now, though… maybe he didn't show us as a way to protect himself. Maybe he didn't trust us with that information even when we were just children…"

Professor Ozpin placed a hand upon Raven's shoulder and moved around her to peer out around the corner of the building. The man pulled back almost immediately and eyed the long distance between their position and a far-off rocky outcropping covered in snow.

"…take my hand, and _do not stop running_," the man commanded as he offered his gloved hand to Raven. "Trust me."

"…I do," Raven answered hesitantly as she clasped her hand with the professor's.

Almost immediately, an odd, almost groaning sound rang through Raven's head from all sides. The snowflakes just before her seemed to slow to a crawl as they traced lazy, impossibly floaty patterns through the air in midflight. The flames of the flickering torches mounted upon the wall surrounding the compound licked the air without any sense of urgency, and Professor Ozpin's footprints took a full second to even begin to appear in the snow as he broke out into a run. Raven followed the man as he ran for the faraway rocks at seemingly normal speed, her mind racing as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. To her left, an entire line of guards was facing her, though none of them seemed able to see her or Professor Ozpin despite their vulnerability out in the open. Finally, just as they reached their jagged shield of stone, realization hit her and the world returned to its normal speed.

"…time dilation. So _that's_ what it feels like…"

"It is indeed," Professor Ozpin confirmed as he crouched low and ran alongside the rocks with Raven in tow. "When we begin, it will appear as though I am disappearing entirely. Focus foremost on protecting yourself, Raven. Your safety is my priority, here."

"Before, or after the artifact?" Raven asked flatly as they reached the end of their cover.

Professor Ozpin looked over his shoulder, his eyes hidden entirely behind his darkened circular glasses.

"You needn't ask. The temple is just ahead, yet I see no guards. Proceed calmly and quickly- I have a feeling we're being _allowed_ to approach…"

"Wouldn't really surprise me," Raven said darkly as she stood and placed a hand upon the rocks to peek over the surface. "And I think I know where his elite guards are."

"I do, too," Professor Ozpin agreed as he began a brisk jog toward the massive stone temple. "But don't worry- I was caught off-guard by one of his subordinates and in a failing body, last time. Here, now, with you at my side? I have all I need to finish this."

"You'd better," Raven insisted as she followed her professor up to the waiting wooden door. She stared hard at the gigantic, familiar carving of a six-eyed bird and took one last, deep breath as her entire body shivered. "Professor…?"

Professor Ozpin paused just before the gargantuan portals and turned to face Raven once again.

"Yes?"

Raven looked down to the snow-covered steps and hugged her bare arms as she continued to shiver.

"Before we do this, I just want you to know that I'm… _scared_, for many reasons. I know we can't afford to draw this out and talk right now, but I just…"

"Raven," Professor Ozpin began in a calm, reassuring voice, "it's alright to be scared. Arowana himself is clearly scared of _you_, after all… and if his guards have indeed been moved into the temple, it only reinforces that very fact. Fear is a common factor linking all humans, faunus, and animals on Remnant. Fear is a byproduct of belief and value, and the presence of fear means that you have something to fight for, something you cannot stand the thought of losing. Fear should be reassuring, and only becomes a real problem when you let it stop you from taking action… which is exactly what it has done to Arowana, and your clan. When you face an enemy incapable of fear, _that_ is a much greater cause for concern. That day will come, eventually…"

Raven raised a brow and tilted her head.

"…what do you mean by that…?"

"…it's an answer for another time. For now, steel yourself, and follow me."

Without another word, the man turned and thrust the giant wooden doors open before stepping inside and beginning to take long strides down the entrance hall. Raven quickened her pace to walk at Professor Ozpin's side, and jumped slightly as the doors slammed shut behind her. She once again wrapped her hand around the hilt of Omen as her father came into view.

Arowana sat upon his usual throne, one leg crossed perpendicularly atop the other. He wore his usual straw hat and a robe of deep black, his aged and yet imposingly muscular chest somewhat visible in the opening of his garb. His hat obscured almost all of his face, leaving his silver, wispy beard to denote where his mouth would be. In his right hand was a long, black pipe with golden banding upon it, which he twirled deftly through his weathered fingers.

A set of four guards, two on either side of the throne, stood waiting with spears, their eyes locked on Raven as she approached with her professor. The pair stopped around fifteen feet from the steps at the bottom of the throne, only for the guards to level their spears at them in perfect sync. Arowana raised his free hand in a lazy backward wave as he shook his head, his wide-brimmed hat rotating from side to side with the motion.

"…as though you can touch either of them without my assistance," the man mused before lowering his arm and clutching the head of the armrest with his leathery hand. "Ozma. I see that a little bird finally helped you find your way to me. I thought a man as dignified as you would be above petty revenge."

"…Ozma…?" Raven asked as she looked up to her mentor. He paid her no mind as he took a step forward and rested both of his hands atop the head of his cane.

"Indeed she did. You know why I've come. It has nothing to do with revenge," Professor Ozpin stated as he lowered his chin to look at Arowana over the rims of his glasses.

The elder clan leader's immediate frown was barely visible beneath his wide circular hat, though it still carried the same intensity of his voice as he spoke once again.

"…regardless of what happens here tonight, you will _not_ be leaving with the relic."

"That isn't up to you to decide," Raven interrupted as she sank into a fighting stance and pulled Omen and its sheath back behind her waist.

"Is that so?" Arowana questioned as he pushed down into the armrest and slowly rose from his throne. The man began to descend the steps with heavy footfalls, the impact of his sandals upon the stone echoing throughout the chamber. "Finally, she speaks. Tell me, dear daughter- has this man told you what he intends to _do_ with the relic once h-"

Before Arowana could finish, Professor Ozpin had closed the distance in an instant by blinking forward and thrusting for the man's throat with his cane. Arowana jerked his head to the side and grabbed the weapon as it grazed his neck, only for the cane to knock his hat off and send it spiraling to the ground while Professor Ozpin appeared near a wall on the side of the room. Raven rushed forward and began to draw Omen as Arowana put his pipe up to his lips and blew out a slow, calm stream of smoke. She stopped mid-stride as the smoke expanded rapidly and seemed to swallow the entire room around her in great, choking clouds. All at once, Arowana, Professor Ozpin, and the guards all seemed to disappear from her line of sight, and she spun in place while trying to track any hint of movement around herself.

"…Professor?" Raven called out, only for the man to appear at her side with his cane raised.

"I'm here. Stay on guard," the man warned as the smoke slowly began to clear.

"No amount of preparedness can save you," Arowana's voice echoed from somewhere within the room as the chamber began to clear of smoke. The four guards stood as still as statues as the tendrils of grey material snaked through the air and began to surround them in coats of swirling, intangible armor. "You cannot fight that which has no form."

Raven's shoulders tensed as Arowana casually strolled out from behind his throne, carrying his pipe in one hand and what appeared to be the hilt of a sword in the other. She watched him take a long drag from his pipe before bringing the bladeless hilt to his mouth, where he drew it outward while smoke billowed down and out from his mouth. A roiling, ash-colored, formless blade of searing gas manifested attached to the hilt as the man drew the weapon around and behind himself. In the end, the ever-shifting gaseous blade extended to be longer than Arowana was tall, and he once again brought his pipe to his lips upon its completion.

"Now then," the man said calmly as his smoke-shrouded guards began to advance, "_let us begin_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Next chapter- the final battle. Two more to go in Volume 1…

**-RD**


	49. The Mistake

The grinding sound of steel against steel joined the howling wind that echoed around the mountaintop. Qrow grit his teeth as sparks flew from Harbinger while it ground along his opponent's sword at an upward angle. Finally, the boy spun and crouched down to one knee in the snow before flicking the blade of his weapon backward and firing off a series of rapid shells into his attacker's stomach. The other man's aura pulsed a gentle blue just before the last shot crashed into his abdomen, and then he fell face-first into the snow, unmoving.

"_You alright over there, Branwen!?_" came a call from a fair distance away.

Qrow turned his head during his momentary reprieve of combat to see Maria Calavera embroiled in a two-on-one duel with two men wielding spears. The woman deftly looped one of her scythes' blades around the shaft of one guard's weapon before using her body as leverage to snap the head clean off, while repelling the other combatant's assault all the while.

"I'm fine!" Qrow yelled back as he turned in place to survey his surroundings. "Just… keep your distance, Professor! I don't want my semblance triggering against you!"

"_Yell if you need help! No shame in calling for assistance!" _Maria replied before driving a hooked blade straight through the chest of one of her attackers. She slipped the blade out of his ribcage as easily as it had gone in, and her foe was replaced with two more that leapt from the nearby rooftops almost immediately. "_No one at your age is fully prepared for something like this!"_

Qrow considered the words carefully as he whipped his head back around, only to find himself facing down two guards. One of the men carried a tower shield and mace, while the other held a rifle with a long bayonet. Both were clad in the same robes and armor as the other defenders of the mountaintop, though the man with the mace had long, dark brown hair framing his otherwise masked face. The sight gave Qrow pause as his grip upon Harbinger faltered ever so slightly.

"…Thrush…?" the boy asked uncertainly, only for his opponent to raise his shield and hold his mace out more aggressively.

"_…you made your choice, Qrow_," came the muffled reply from behind the mask. "_Orders are orders_."

Qrow paled at the sound of the other man's voice, and noticed a second too late that the unaddressed guard had readied his rifle. A shot rang out and slammed into Qrow's chest, causing him to hobble backward as his aura pulsed an angry red. He looked up and tried to raise Harbinger to block the inevitable follow-up shot, only for the man's rifle to jam.

"_Shit!_" the guard yelled as he hurriedly worked at fixing his firearm.

In the meantime, the guard named Thrush let out a yell and charged for Qrow, while the teen returned the battle cry and moved forward to engage his former friend.

* * *

Raven grit her teeth as she deflected yet another spear point, backpedaling all the while. She was vaguely aware of Arowana circling the open floor of the temple, his weapon trailing sizzling smoke as he held it in a reverse grip.

"_Hm_," the old patriarch mused as he finally came to a stop. In one smooth motion, he transferred his sword to his other hand while pulling his dominant arm into his sleeve. Suddenly, he thrust the arm up and out of his robe, letting half of the upper portion and its sleeve dangle behind him before shifting his weapon back to his right hand. "Keep Ozma occupied, for a moment. I'll deal with Raven first."

Professor Ozpin bristled at the instructions and flourished his cane to knock back the spear of one of the two guards that had chosen to engage him.

"Raven, don't fight him alone! I'm coming to you!"

Raven let out a growl as she took a quick swing at one of the guards she had started to duel, only for the man to leap backward and begin to run for Professor Ozpin. The second guard took the initiative to stab toward her before turning and following his companion, leaving Raven wide open in the center of the temple floor. She had only a second to breathe before her father appeared above her, dropping from a cloud of swirling smoke and holding his formless blade overhead. He slashed downward as he fell, and the girl barely managed to get clear of the strike before the man touched the ground. There on the stone floor where the gaseous blade had hit was a bright red streak of heated rock, the surface sizzling angrily in protest.

"…you've gotten faster, daughter."

"Personal connections with professors who care about their students go a long way toward helping someone learn," Raven spat as she sheathed her sword and drew forth a cerulean blade.

Arowana let out a malicious laugh as he stole a quick glance at Professor Ozpin, who was weaving and blinking in and out of range of the three remaining spears that were constantly assaulting him. One of the guards had already been dispatched, and Arowana smirked at the sight.

"Is that what they've been teaching you?"

"I'm not here to talk," Raven barked. "And I'm not scared of you. Not anymore."

Arowana lightly ran his free hand along his wispy beard as he turned to face his daughter fully once again. His steel blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Raven, and her heart stopped momentarily as he spoke in a voice of eerie calm.

"…yes, you are."

Raven swept her sword upward in a rising slash in the space between herself and her father, scattering a rapidly expanding wall of ice in midair. The wall began to liquify the moment Arowana's sword ripped through the area, and Raven could feel an unstable, dangerous heat against her arm as the translucent blade passed just by her flesh. She cried out as she reached out with a simple thrust, only for Arowana to easily sidestep the effort and slam the hilt of his sword into her back, sending her to the floor on her hands and knees.

"_Predictable_. I expect better of you," Arowana snapped.

Raven rolled to the side just as the extended trail of smoke crashed into the ground once again, but she was too slow to get completely clear of the impact. The roiling gas crashed down against her left arm, causing her aura to flicker violently before the ever-present shield of energy broke open along the area. Raven screamed in agony as she felt her flesh began to sear, and she dragged herself sideways along the floor to get clear of the torturing sensation as quickly as she could.

"_Raven!_"

A sickening _crack_ rang out within the main hall of the temple before another guard fell to the floor. Before either Arowana or Raven could move, Professor Ozpin was rocketing through the air in a series of afterimages, his cane held behind himself as he drew his arm up and around his other shoulder. Arowana disappeared within a puff of smoke from his pipe just as the headmaster landed with a forceful blow, only to reappear between his two remaining guards. He watched with amusement as Raven struggled to return to a standing position, her breathing ragged and face streaked with sweat as trails of steam rose from her arm.

"Perhaps I _overestimated_ you as threat, Raven," the man taunted as he bent and picked up the spear of one of his fallen guards. "Your semblance was powerful enough to bring you to me, which should have been impossible… but it won't help you survive this fight."

Raven let out a shuddering cry of pain as Professor Ozpin helped her to her feet. She looked down at her left arm with a horrified expression and whimpered softly at the sight. The flesh was impossibly shiny and smooth, with patches and whorls of bright red all around her bicep. Even the act of simply flexing the limb caused shooting pain up her entire arm, and the area around the wound appeared waxy. Her aura was beginning to thin as it gently encroached over the burned area once again, though the effort did little to soothe her pain. She swallowed hard as she tried to focus through the throbbing agony, and secured Omen's sheath to her belt before raising her icy blade toward her father with one hand.

"You said I was worthy with _no_ semblance, not too long ago. Tonight, I'm going to prove you right."

* * *

Qrow stared down at the motionless bodies before himself, his mind entirely blank. The chill of the mountain air felt as though it had permeated all the way to his core, and the distant sound of his professor's scythes clashing against other weaponry didn't fully register to him. It wasn't until he saw the lifeless eyes of his former friend that the gravity of the situation caught up to him, and he found himself paralyzed.

Suddenly, the whizzing noise of a flying scythe snapped Qrow back to a focused state as the weapon flew past his ear, missing his head by mere inches. The projectile sank into the shoulder of an armed guard that Qrow hadn't even realized was right in front of him until that moment, and the man grabbed at the weapon with a howl of pain. Unthinking, Qrow took the opportunity to dash forward and push the scythe deeper into the man's shoulder, before shoving him to the ground and embedding Harbinger into his stomach with a downward thrust. Blood sputtered from the guard's mouth as he cried out in pain, and then he was still.

"_Get your head in the game!_" Maria yelled from a closer proximity than Qrow thought possible.

Qrow's breathing quickened as he whipped his head around, only to find Maria standing with her back nearly touching his own. Out in front of her was a trail of corpses, and one of the nearby buildings was burning out of control.

"I… I-I'm sorry," Qrow said nervously as he yanked the scythe from the fallen corpse and handed it back to the older woman. "I knew one of them. I grew up w-"

"_No_," Maria interrupted. "You grew up with who they _used_ to be. They chose who they became, just as you did, and in your time apart, they became someone else. Let your pleasant memories be memories, and get the job done. Otherwise, you'll be incapable of protecting yourself. Honestly, it looks like you're already there."

"…right," Qrow agreed as he readied his sword and looked out ahead of himself for more targets. "But… still, I… Professor, I'm worried."

"About Raven?" the woman asked as she looked over her shoulder at Qrow.

"…yeah. I have a bad feeling. It's a twin thing, it's…"

"_Damn it_," Maria hissed before turning on her heel and walking past Qrow. "I can handle the rest on my own! We fight to the top of the steps, and I won't allow _anyone_ but you into that temple!"

Qrow didn't bother to reply as he ran after the whirl of blades before him, his mind fixated on the other battle occurring only a few hundred feet away.

* * *

Raven circled around Professor Ozpin and Arowana as they remained locked in combat, each of their semblances firing off constantly throughout the fight. The headmaster seemed to blink and shift impossibly through time itself, scoring glancing blows here and there upon the older man. Arowana managed to deftly avoid most of the strikes through use of his own semblance, his body breaking into trailing wisps of smoke and reassembling as Professor Ozpin's cane passed harmlessly through him. Every time Arowana turned his attention back to his daughter, Professor Ozpin blocked her off, seemingly arriving at the last second to distract the other man or move her out of the way.

All the while, the two living guards stared Raven down from the other side of the conflict, each still clad in swirling armor of smoke in addition to their plate mail. Raven did her best to match their movements by circling in the opposite direction as they sought an opening, but she knew that their dance couldn't go on forever. Suddenly, Arowana leaped backward as Professor Ozpin shifted through thin air to chase him, and Raven ran for one of the guards with a furious yell.

The man was caught off guard by the girl's sudden advance, and he barely managed to get his spear up in time to block the furious series of strikes that Raven began to batter him with. Just as the guard thrust the shaft of his spear upward in anticipation of another blow, Raven quickly sheathed her icy blade and pulled out one of saffron color. She dipped beneath a spear thrust from the guard's companion and bashed her sword hard upon her primary opponent's metal shoulder guard, causing electricity to sizzle and dance along the man's shoulder and neck. It wasn't long before he took several steps backward and fell to the floor in a twitching heap, only for his counterpart to circle around Raven and try to strike at her injured arm.

The strike with the butt of the man's spear impacted her wound, and a pain unlike any she had ever felt caused her vision to dance with black dots and swirling patterns. A budding feeling of nausea and the need to fall unconscious washed over her in a wave of uncomfortable pins and needles, and for a moment, she thought that she would vomit and collapse on the spot. Raven barely managed to save herself from falling by taking several steps forward, only for a quick series of gunshots to ring out from near the temple entrance. Raven looked up from her haze of pain to see Qrow standing before the rapidly closing doors, with Harbinger's muzzles smoking. The guard beside Raven collapsed to the floor, several gunshot wounds on his leg oozing blood as he began to drag himself away from her while desperately stabbing for her neck with his spear.

Raven's pain seemed to dull as she was gripped by a sudden, overwhelming rage. As another thrust came her way, she swiped Omen through the air and cleaved the head of the spear cleanly from its shaft. The man before her had no time to speak before Raven descended upon him and raked Omen across his throat, robbing him of his final words. Raven remained crouched over the man as he gasped and gurgled to hold on to life for as long as he could, and she found herself shivering feverishly from a combination of factors. All the same, she forced herself into a standing position and held her sword aloft, surveying the room as the sounds of battle rang out all around her.

"Are you alright?" Qrow called from his place standing over the electrocuted guard. The boy pulled Harbinger from the corpse's chest before rushing over to his sister and quickly looking her over. "We need to get out of here. We're not ready for this…"

"_No_," Raven insisted as she looked over her brother's shoulder to where Arowana and Professor Ozpin were still fiercely locked in combat. "We have to help him. We have to _fight_."

"I'm getting you out of here," Qrow insisted as he gripped his sister's shoulder. "This artifact, this secret war, or whatever it is, this is on Ozpin, or _whoever_ he really is. We got him here and gave him the tools. I'm not letting you risk your life even more!"

"…he ruined yours," Raven said simply as she shivered once again. "And now, with an opportunity to end this permanently, you want to walk away?"

"…if it keeps you alive, I will."

Qrow turned and stood beside his sister as he followed her gaze. He watched silently for a moment as Arowana used his stolen spear to deflect Professor Ozpin's cane before sweeping his formless sword through where the man stood. The headmaster disappeared a moment too late and reappeared off to the side, his dark coat sizzling as the enchanted smoke began to eat its way up the fabric. Professor Ozpin shuffled out of the garment and cast it aside without a word as Arowana finally caught sight of Qrow, and his eyes narrowed.

"…the prodigal son returns," the man mused. "And it would seem the pair of you managed to relieve me of my entourage. It matters little- there are many more ready to come when called…"

"They can't," Qrow said firmly as he began to advance. "The temple door is being guarded by a professional huntress." He paused and took a deep breath before looking to his sister and having a silent conversation in the span of only a few seconds. "…it's the three of us against you, and we're not going _anywhere_."

Arowana's lip curled into a confident smirk at the boy's words.

"You're looking worse for wear, Raven, in both body and mind. You look like you don't even want to be here, yet your misguided affection for your brother compels you to remain."

The patriarch slowly backed his way up the steps toward his throne as the teens moved to stand beside their headmaster.

"And Ozma- we both know that time dilation is a rare, powerful, and _costly_ semblance. For how much longer can you keep it up? As long as I can maintain my supply of smoke?" Arowana asked as he tossed his spear to the bottom of the steps and brought his pipe to his lips once more.

"You're stalling," Qrow accused as he watched his father blow out a steady stream of dangerous, dark grey clouds. "You know you can't handle all three of us at once."

"…and then there's _you_," Arowana continued as he brought his pipe down to his side. "Just how long do you think it will be before your semblance gets one of them killed? How close can you stand to your allies before you become their enemy?"

The trio paused momentarily as Qrow narrowed his eyes up at Arowana. Without a word, he led the charge forward, and snapped back Harbinger's blade in mid-swing to fire off rounds for his father. Arowana's body swirled with smoke as the bullets passed straight through him, only for Professor Ozpin to grab the man's arm holding his pipe from the side and put it into a lock around his cane. Raven grit her teeth as she ran up the steps, Omen's hilt pressed firmly to its sheath as she rotated the mechanism to draw out a blade for the killing blow while Arowana was momentarily immobilized.

A second later, as she drew forth an empty hilt, she realized that the rotating mechanism had landed on her one missing blade.

The thrust of Arowana's smoke-lined sword was swift and merciless, tearing through Raven's hair and grazing her head as she tried to dodge at the last second. She could feel the flesh on the side of her face begin to sizzle as her aura flashed and shattered, and her scream of pain was stolen from her as Arowana's foot impacted her chest. She could feel several ribs shatter as she was thrown backward down the steps, only to watch the man rake his blade along Qrow's chest, tearing his shirt open and leaving a searing welt. Qrow, too, fell backward down the steps and off to one side as Professor Ozpin tried to break Arowana's arm, only for the man to disappear entirely. Professor Ozpin let out a frustrated growl as he frantically searched the room, only to finally catch sight of the man.

Arowana stood over Qrow, his pipe once again replaced by a borrowed spear. The implement's point was touching the boy's throat, a bead of blood already forming beneath the metal.

"_One_ move, Ozma, and it ends," Arowana warned as he turned his body away from Qrow and locked eyes with the man at the top of the steps. "Do not test me."

Professor Ozpin stood very still as he weighed his options. He watched as Raven writhed in pain on the floor a good twenty feet behind and to the right of Arowana, clutching her face as she drew her knees into her chest.

"…what is it that you want?" the headmaster asked in a calm tone as he met the patriarch's eyes. "They may be legally adults, but they have no _idea_ of the conflict they've gotten themselves into. These are children, in the grand scheme of things. _Your_ children."

Arowana bristled at the words, hesitating as he held the other man's gaze without blinking.

Arowana's reply wasn't clear to Raven as she kept her eyes closed and simply tried to fight through the pain. She knew she had to will herself to move, and she knew exactly what needed to be done. The overwhelming, all-encompassing pain coursing through her body seemed to rob her of any ability to move, though still she tried to find something, _anything_ to hold on to and allow herself to push forward. Her breathing quickened as she thought of her brother, and what was likely to happen to him if she didn't get up and move.

She thought of Kali, and the girl's playful smile and insistence on becoming her 'bestie' despite being met with resistance for weeks. She thought of Summer, and the girl's cryptic words and allusions that they were both meant for something greater. She thought of Adam looking at her as any student would regard a highly respected instructor, hungry for knowledge and full of admiration. She thought of Taiyang's cheerful smile, and at that, felt one last, tiny spark ignite within her, which she latched onto desperately like a fraying lifeline. Raven sucked in one last deep breath as she felt her aura weakly coalesce around her once again, and then, she _moved_.

Arowana and Professor Ozpin's words seemed to blur together to Raven as she stood up as quickly as she could, running on pure adrenaline and panic. She drew a blade of deep purple from Omen's sheath as she began to run away from Arowana, giving momentary pause to the man as he turned his head and watched in confusion. As she took another step, a swirling, blood red portal appeared before her, and within it, she could see Arowana's back. As she stepped through the door across space and time, she let out a feral yell and struck out with a thrust that sapped every last bit of her energy. The unmistakable sound of a shattering aura and steel rending through flesh filled her ears as she appeared standing right next to her fallen brother, with Omen impaled through her father's chest from behind.

Raven shook violently as she drove the blade in deeper, and Arowana's spear fell harmlessly onto Qrow's chest before rolling onto the floor beside him.

"You were _wrong_," Raven spat through clenched teeth as she placed her mouth directly beside her father's ear. "About Qrow. About my semblance. About _everything_."

Arowana lifted a shaky hand and tried to grip the blade of Raven's sword as he began to foam at the mouth. His voice came out strained as he lightly touched the steel, unable to wrench it free from his chest cavity.

"You… have _no idea_… what that man…"

Raven let out another cry of frustration as she tore Omen back out of her father's chest. Arowana collapsed to the floor, the smoky trail that made up his overly long weapon dissipating immediately as he hit the ground. The man twitched and spasmed as the venom from Raven's blade coursed through his system, and seconds later, he was still upon the temple floor.

"Raven!" Qrow yelled as the girl collapsed forward and began to sob. He barely managed to catch his sister as her weapon clattered to the floor, and he hissed as her weight fell squarely onto his burned chest. "Raven, don't move!"

Professor Ozpin rushed down the steps to the twins, before bending low near the girl as her portal closed beside him.

"Raven, I need to see your injuries. Are you in immediate danger?"

The girl coughed and sputtered as she raised her head to look up at the man. He reached out and gently brushed her hair from her face, only to find extensive damage across her previously flawless features. The flesh of her entire right cheek, jawline, neck, and ear was marred and twisted from where Arowana's sword had hit her. The skin on the side of her face appeared almost melted, though the wounded area stopped just barely below her right eye.

"I… my ribs… a-and arm…" Raven sputtered as she clung desperately to Qrow. "Just hurry…"

Professor Ozpin clenched his jaw and nodded, before moving to inspect Arowana's body. He began searching the man's robes before pulling up an ornate golden key on a leather strap and holding it aloft.

"I'll return shortly, and then assist Maria. Qrow, keep her safe, and get her to her feet, if you can. Raven… I need you to make one last push, to get us out of here. Can you do that for me?"

Raven sniffled and nodded, before throwing her arm around Qrow's shoulder as Professor Ozpin ran for the hallway behind the throne.

"H-help me stand…"

"…Raven… thank you," Qrow said softly as he helped his sister to his feet. "You were incredible. You _are_ incredible, and we're almost out of here. We're going home, you just have to focus."

"I… I don't even know how I do it," Raven admitted as she closed her eyes. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"And you can, the second we get home," Qrow reassured. "It seems like… your portals connect to people you care about, don't they? You brought us here to… _him_, and you brought yourself to me. That makes sense, doesn't it? Think of Taiyang. Get us home, through him."

Raven did as instructed and focused all of her thoughts on her teammate. She squinted her eyes shut as tightly as she could and let memories of their time together play out as she focused on her aura.

"Qrow, I can't…"

"You _can_," the boy encouraged as he gave his sister a squeeze. "You're the _only_ one who can…"

Qrow looked up as Professor Ozpin reappeared in the main hall of the temple. In his left hand, he carried an odd-looking spherical object seemingly made of an expensive-looking blue stone, with golden accents forming filigree wings on either side. At the top of the sphere was a circular handle, giving the object the appearance of a sort of ornate lamp.

"Is that what we came for?" Qrow asked as Raven opened her eyes and followed his gaze.

"It is," Professor Ozpin confirmed. "Any progress?"

"We're getting there," Qrow replied. "Focus, Raven. You've got this…"

Raven closed her eyes once again and pushed all of her mental energy toward Taiyang. Upon opening them, she saw a tall portal of swirling red beginning to open before her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One more chapter in Volume 1. This has been one hell of a ride, and this chapter was _not_ easy to write at all. Hopefully the next is a bit smoother in terms of the process.

**-RD**


	50. Queen Takes Knight (End of Volume 1)

Taiyang Xiao Long let out a sigh of content as the warm shower water cascaded down into his hair, leaving it a sodden mop that hung tightly around his forehead. The boy worked his fingers through his golden locks, reviewing the events of the day in his mind. His entire body ached after his confrontation with Hazel, and he couldn't help but feel that somehow, the stressful chain of events would continue before the night was over.

With a heavy sigh, he grabbed for his pouf and squeezed out a generous amount of bodywash onto the tool before beginning to scrub at his chest and armpits. Just as he raised his left arm over his head and brought the washing implement beneath it, an odd, sizzling noise cut through the sound of the water on the floor of the shower. Taiyang turned his head just in time to watch Professor Ozpin sprint out of a wide portal and crash into him from behind, pinning him to the shower wall and causing both men to slip.

"_What the fuck!?_" Taiyang yelled as he fumbled the pouf and scrambled to try to grab onto the shower railing. The cold stone of the relic pressed directly against his rear, causing the boy to shriek.

"Mr. Xiao Long! My apologies, I… Maria, _no_, don't ru-!"

The warning came far too late as Maria flew through the portal and into Professor Ozpin, both adults getting absolutely soaked as the headmaster fell atop Taiyang. A moment later, Qrow and Raven appeared within the space as the portal closed behind them, both looking confused and then embarrassed as they were sprayed with water from the flailing bodies trying to untangle themselves.

"_Get off of me! What the hell is going on!?"_

"Maria, open the shower door! We need to get out o-"

"You shower at _night?_ What the hell, man!?"

"I'm _trying_, Oz, but there's no room!"

Raven reached out and slid back the glass door of the shower as frantic pounding rang out against the bathroom door.

"_Tai!? Are you alright in there!?"_

"He's fine!" Raven called back as she and Qrow stepped out of the shower.

"…_Raven? When did y-… __**oh**__," _Summer lilted from the other side of the door. "_I'll leave you two alone!"_

"No it isn't…!" Raven began to protest, only to sigh heavily as Maria finally made her way out of the shower, her cloak a shade darker and dripping water all over the floor.

"Sorry, Xiao Long," the woman offered as she looked over her shoulder at the frosted glass. "Not our intention at all."

"Very much not," Professor Ozpin added as he walked out over the edge of the tub, leaving the boy behind within the confines of the shower.

Taiyang finally got to his feet and covered his crotch as best he could with the pouf, while sticking his head out from behind the glass panel. His face was bright red as he looked over the sodden party of four.

"I… what… _what?_ How… _get out of the bathroom!"_

Raven coughed hard into her hand as she kept her other arm around her brother, looking utterly miserable. Taiyang's attention immediately fell upon her, and the seared flesh upon her arm. He could barely see the burns on her face behind her curtain of hair, but he could tell that the situation wasn't good.

"Raven…? Raven, what happened!?"

"I…" Raven began, only to wobble slightly on her feet.

"Not now," Professor Ozpin interrupted. "We need to get her to the infirmary immediately. Towel off and bring Summer with you. _No one_ else. All will be explained there."

Taiyang merely nodded and watched as the group opened the bathroom door and began to file out. He heaved an enormous sigh as he slid the shower door closed once again and picked up his fallen pouf.

"…going to pretend that _that_ never happened," the boy muttered to himself. "At least today can't get worse…"

* * *

Taiyang's face fell as Qrow continued speaking, and he rubbed at his chin and the stubble upon it in silence. His and Summer's faces were very pale, and neither of the pair had said anything for the last several minutes. The two sat beside each other on the bed of one of the unoccupied rooms of the university infirmary, while Qrow and Professor Ozpin sat in chairs across from them. Maria had her back up against the door to prevent unwanted intrusion, and her arms were folded across her chest as she watched the quartet from behind her skull half-mask.

"…and… yeah, I guess that's about it," Qrow finished with a shrug and a shake of his head. "Raven and I… this whole semester, we've been eyeing you up to see if you were a threat, and I've been trying to talk her down from following our orders. We weren't sent here to be students. We were sent here to kill the headmaster, and anyone else who might threaten the clan. The Watchers are still out there, but Arowana's gone, and the relic is in our hands, now. At least there's that. I'm… sorry, guys."

"…I can only speak for myself," Summer began in a small voice, "but… I understand why the two of you did what you did. I'm not going to hold it against you. Growing up like that sounds like… an absolute nightmare. Right now, I'm most concerned about Raven's injuries."

Taiyang gave Summer a curious look and tilted his head.

"…did you already…" the boy began, before thinking better of it as Summer's expression turned cold and her shoulders stiffened. He trailed off and opted to scratch the back of his head instead. "Never mind."

"Did she what?" Maria asked from her place at the door. "Whatever you were about to ask, it sounds important to me."

"Nothing," Taiyang insisted as he avoided the woman's eyes. "Just… team stuff. I'll ask her later."

"Ask her _now_," Maria said coldly. "The four of you are no longer in a position to be keeping secrets from us, if you're to remain at this school. Knowledge that the relic even _exists_ is on a need-to-know basis, a-"

"Maria," Professor Ozpin interrupted loudly. "Drop it. They will need time to come to terms with their… unique situation. If they have interpersonal concerns, they can address it behind closed doors. Such is the right of all students at Beacon."

Maria blew a breath out through her nose and shook her head.

"…dangerous and shortsighted. There's a time for catering to feelings, and a time to cast all of that aside and do what's best for _everyone_."

"Duly noted," Professor Ozpin said as a knock came at the door.

Maria stepped away from the portal as a nurse opened it and stepped inside, carrying a clipboard.

"…Miss Branwen is in stable condition, and able to see visitors. Please, try not to stress her."

"Of course," Professor Ozpin assured with a smile as he rose from his chair and planted his cane into the floor. The man led the procession out of the room and to the one adjacent, where Raven could be seen laying atop the hospital bed inside. He opened the door slowly and made his way to the counterpart of his previous chair, before settling into the cushion and giving Raven a contemplative look. "How are you feeling?"

"…I don't know."

Raven's arm and half of her face was covered in gauze, and an I.V. was hooked up to her unbandaged arm. Her expression was clearly one of pain, and she remained silent as she watched the rest of Team STRQ and Maria file into the room. The older woman once again stood sentinel against the door as her teammates rushed to her bedside, each looking miserable.

"I… Qrow told us everything," Summer said quickly before leaning in and giving her friend a gentle half-hug. "I'm standing with you, no matter what happens next."

"…so am I," Taiyang added as he copied Summer's motions and gave Raven a squeeze. "This isn't going to break Team STRQ. We won't let it."

Raven looked off to the side for a moment and sighed, only to shake her head as she locked her eyes back to Taiyang's.

"…you're both insane," she croaked. "We're… we _were_ assassins."

"And now, you're not," Summer said matter-of-factly. "Now, you're whoever you want to be, and if you want to be with Tai and I, we're more than happy to keep you around."

"…with conditions, apparently," Qrow said coldly as he looked over at the headmaster.

Summer moved out of the way to let Raven see the man sitting with his hands over the head of his cane. Silently, he stood up and unlooped the relic from his belt before holding it out in front of himself. He let his fingers leave the golden ring atop the lamp one by one until it was freely floating in midair before him, earning a gasp from Summer and a confused look from the other students.

"…unfortunately, Qrow is quite correct. I am certain that you all have many questions, and we _do_ need to discuss the terms under which Team STRQ will be allowed to operate within Beacon Academy. You are all already privy to knowledge that is forbidden even to most of my staff… but to begin by making demands of you in a situation as dire as this seems incredibly unfair and insensitive. I'd like to begin by giving you what answers I can. _Jinn_."

Maria leaned forward and uncrossed her arms, her concern clear in her voice.

"Oz, you're not actually g-"

Professor Ozpin raised his hand for silence as the blue stone within the relic began to glow, and then the entire relic itself increased in size. All color in the world around the group seemed to desaturate slightly as Raven's heart monitor stopped its gentle beeping, and the E.K.G.'s digital readout froze in the middle of a peak.

"Raven!?" Qrow asked as he looked to the monitor, and then to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven replied, following his gaze.

"_Worry not, children_," a motherly female voice called from seemingly all directions. "_Time is merely on hold, for everyone but you_."

Summer's eyes widened and her breathing quickened as she watched a giant blue woman emerge from within the lamp, her naked body glowing with ethereal trails of power. Her wrists were bound with golden bracelets, and chains hung from around their bases. Another golden chain was looped around her hips and trailed off to one side, just barely brushing against the ground as she floated inches from the floor. The woman's head nearly touched the ceiling, and one of her dark blue eyebrows arched as she looked down at Summer and brought a curious hand up beneath her chin.

"…it's _you?_ So soon…?"

Summer drew in several more panicked breaths as she backed into the wall.

"P-professor? What is she talking about?" Summer asked as she looked over to the man, who seemed equally confused. "Who _is_ she?"

"I… do not know what she means, but her name is Jinn," the headmaster admitted, only for Jinn to rotate in midair and offer the man a kind smile.

"Ozma," Jinn said softly, seemingly content to ignore the others in the room. "So, it was _you_ who summoned me, then? You managed to free me from Those Above All? How many lives were spent in the attempt…?"

"…four," Professor Ozpin answered with a sigh. "It wasn't easy, but yes- the Relic of Knowledge is now back in my possession. I have no question for you tonight, but I wanted you to know that you've been relocated… and to get a tally."

"My thanks, Ozma," Jinn replied with a smile. "That is quite useful information to have… though surely, you knew that _I _already knew."

Professor Ozpin chuckled softly and nodded.

"I did. Consider it a… human tendency for courteousness. It's good to see you again."

"…the _Relic of Knowledge?_" Taiyang asked incredulously. "What… Professor, you promised us answers, but this just raises more questions. What's going on?"

Jinn shifted lazily through the air and floated against the wall perpendicular to Raven's bed as she looked out over the assembled crowd. She spread her arms outward in a welcoming gesture and gave Taiyang a slow nod.

"Indeed, young one. I am Jinn, the spirit of the Relic of Knowledge. I can afford you _some_ information of my choosing without a price, but first," the spirit said as she turned her eyes back toward Ozma. "_one_ question remains. The previous two were used by Arowana- 'where can Ozma's current incarnation be found?' and 'what is my daughter's semblance?' were his choices."

For the first time in their presence, the students watched Professor Ozpin's expression turn to one of shock. The man slowly removed his glasses and put them in the pocket of his shirt as he stared up at Jinn, his voice quiet.

"…no… he used _two_ of your questions for this century? That is… and the clock is another twenty years from resetting…"

"Correct," Jinn agreed with a solemn nod. "Keeping me within his vault was a priority so great that he broke his own oath to his predecessors. I was unable to resist him…"

"Oath?" Qrow asked. "What oath?"

Jinn slowly turned to lock eyes with Qrow, before shaking her head.

"I can only answer a question from the one who summoned me. Ozma- is the boy's question one you would like answered?"

"No," the man quickly denied, before facing Qrow himself. "And it's one that _I _can answer- your father, your _clan_, actually, exists primarily to keep the Relic of Knowledge from me. They have been its protectors for the last 200 years, and only with your help was I able to retrieve it."

"Why?" Summer asked. "What does it… what does _she_ do?" she asked while gesturing at Jinn.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven asked while keeping her eyes upon the spirit. "She answers questions. _Any_ questions… but only three each century. Arowana blew _two_ for himself, and wasted one of them on _me_…"

"Partially correct," Jinn praised as she folded her arms across her chest. "I know all of what _is_, and what _has been_, but not what _may be_. That power lies with the spirit of the Relic of Choice, though her methods and restrictions are quite different from my own. My restrictions are simple- I can see only physical events and qualities. I have no knowledge of intent, or the hearts of men. If you were to ask me how your mother feels right this moment, I could only tell you her facial expression and make an educated guess. I would not be able to answer with any certainty. However, were you to ask me your blood type, I would know."

"Still, that's… an incredible amount of power, in the right hands," Qrow acknowledged. "Or the wrong ones…"

"Which is why she needs to be with _us_," Maria added. "Who knows what his next question would have been? The relic needs to stay locked away and hidden from the world. _No one_ should be trusted with such power."

"Some may see it that way, yes," Jinn agreed. "As much as I enjoy your company, Ozma, in the absence of a question, I must take my leave."

"Of course," Professor Ozpin agreed with a nod.

Jinn paused and offered Summer one last curious look, before giving the girl a smile.

"…good luck, little one. I hope you find your way to her."

Without another word, Jinn disappeared into a wispy trail of blue and re-entered the lamp, causing it to shrink back to its original size as it floated into Professor Ozpin's outstretched hand. All color in the room returned to its original vibrancy, and the dull _beep_ of Raven's heart monitor resumed.

"…_that_ is why it was imperative to capitalize on your semblance, Miss Branwen," Professor Ozpin explained. "Keeping Jinn from the world has been one of my primary goals for several lifetimes, now."

"…speaking of," Taiyang cut in, "why did she call you _Ozma_, and what the hell do you mean you've spent 'several lifetimes' trying to get this lamp back?"

"That… is a very long and complicated answer, Mr. Xiao Long," Professor Ozpin stated wearily as he fastened the relic to his belt once more. "But the short version is that I am an immortal being, and I have lived, and _will_ live many more lives than you could possibly imagine. Ozma was my original name, and one that is known only to those close to me. I have made potentially world-ending mistakes and led armies to world-saving triumphs over the course of millennia and worn many hats to saviors and tyrants alike throughout history. Eventually, I settled into the role of becoming Headmaster of one of the four primary academies in each lifetime and engineering a network to ensure that such a thing keeps happening with each rebirth. With my life experience, I see it as my duty to guide the would-be huntsmen and huntresses that commit themselves to protecting Remnant. If I am going to keep returning to this world, I may as well put forth the effort to keep it safe."

"…oh," Taiyang said simply. "I… alright, after everything I've seen today, I'll believe that. I'm not sure what the hell to _say_ to that, but I'll believe it."

"…yet even with all of that experience, and everything you've seen, you have no idea why Jinn was so focused on me?" Summer asked as she finally peeled herself from the wall. "Or who she wants me to meet…?"

"None," Professor Ozpin admitted. "There are connections and truisms that escape me even now, in this life. I have forgotten more than any of you will ever learn… but I _am_ intrigued to learn the answer to that question. I will help you find it, as the four of you proceed to help me, moving forward."

"Wait, we didn't agree to anything, yet," Qrow pointed out. "And there are still _endless_ questions that need answering, and that's just from me. I'm sure the others have their own."

Raven snorted as she sat up slightly in bed.

"And what are you going to do about it, Qrow? A man- a _being_ like him is telling us that we're working for him, now, and you think three people who are _barely_ adults are going to resist him and his sidekick who just killed countless members of our former clan? We don't have a leg to stand on."

Professor Ozpin frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…while I'd prefer you not to think of it that way… you're not wrong. I'd like to propose a partnership between myself, Professor Calavera, Professor Goodwitch, and Team STRQ. My requests are full transparency between all parties involved, and your silence regarding any confidential information that you are given… including everything you've seen and heard today. You will be sent on missions deemed too dangerous for other students, and occasionally called for one-on-one training with us. I would also like to offer you free tuition and housing for the remainder of your school experience… and afterward, if you so choose."

Taiyang's eyes widened at the offer, and he quickly looked over to Summer. The girl wore an uncertain expression and turned her head slightly as she held Professor Ozpin's gaze.

"…what happens if we refuse?"

Professor Ozpin sighed, and shook his head.

"…then your paths as huntsmen and huntresses will be brought to a forced end, and your silence will be _bought_ for a price of your choosing. Keeping the Relic of Knowledge away from the public eye and maintaining watch over the other three relics is my current priority, Miss Rose. I would very much appreciate your team's assistance in doing such a thing, but if you are unwilling… arrangements will be made that satisfy my needs, as well as your own."

Summer folded her arms and turned to face the rest of her team, who looked at her expectantly.

"…well, _I'm_ in, but if even one of you refuses… then I'm out, too," she explained. "I won't force any of you into this. I _can't_. Not just because I literally can't, but because I care about you guys. I wouldn't do that to you, with something this big."

"It sucks that things had to go this way in order to get to this point, but… I'm in, too," Taiyang offered with a shrug. "I don't want that lamp to exist. It's creepy, and it's… no one should have that power. Besides, this gives us a chance to jump ahead a little bit in our careers and experience things no one else at this school can. More practice is always good, right?"

Qrow and Raven exchanged a look as the others waited patiently. The boy was the first to look away as he took Raven's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll follow you anywhere. You know that."

"I do," Raven agreed before she narrowed her eyes at Professor Ozpin. "…alright. We're in."

Professor Ozpin nodded slowly.

"…good. Then spend the rest of the night as a team, and get some rest. Raven and Qrow, you are excused from classes this week. All of you will need to meet with us again tomorrow, so we can discuss more details about this arrangement in the presence of Professor Goodwitch. There are… _many_ more things we need to tell you, but we'll get there, in time. I'll send for your team tomorrow night. May you have a speedy recovery, Miss Branwen."

The teens all offered the headmaster a nod. He returned the gesture before heading for the doorway, where Maria stepped aside to let him through.

"…by the way," the woman began as she finally removed her mask and gave Team STRQ a rare smile, "you did good out there, kids. _Really _good. I foresee the pair of you becoming household names, in the far-off future. Stick to this path, and you'll go far."

Raven allowed herself a genuine smile at the sentiment and was surprised to find that Maria returned it. The woman then left without a word and closed the door behind herself.

Summer let out a long, tense exhale as Team STRQ finally found themselves alone.

"…I was about ready to pee myself when Jinn started focusing on me. I don't know what to make of any of this..."

"I do," Raven offered immediately as her smile turned to a scowl. "They're keeping things from us. Too much of this doesn't add up, and there's _clearly_ more to all of this than they're letting on."

"Ozpin… _Ozma_ did say that he'd tell us more in time," Taiyang offered.

"Yeah, but _how_ much more?" Qrow questioned. "Everything? Whatever's convenient? He has us by the balls."

"He might," Summer agreed, "But I… I trust him, mostly. He _is_ looking out for us."

"He might be," Raven warned. "Tai, what were you going to ask Summer, earlier?"

"Oh," the boy replied as he sat down on the edge of Raven's bed. "Now might not be the best time…"

"Spill," Summer ordered. "The whole 'no more secrets' policy isn't _just_ for us and them, it's within Team STRQ, too. I meant what I said when I said I'm not holding the past against you two, Raven and Qrow, but the honesty starts _now_, and it's going to stick. Otherwise, I _will_ walk away."

"Then don't take this the wrong way," Taiyang said hesitantly, "but if you… you _have_ 'seen' future-Raven, right? Like… far off in the future?"

"Right," Summer agreed.

"…then why didn't you warn her about her… injuries? Her arm and face? Maybe with knowledge ahead of time, she could have avoided getting hurt?"

Summer unfolded her arms as realization seemed to wash over her all at once. Her face turned very pale as she turned to look at Raven, who was giving her an unreadable expression.

"Because… because in every far-off vision I've had of her, they weren't there…"

"…_what?_" Raven asked. "You… you told us that your visions come true, with only minor alterations. This isn't minor, in any sense of the word."

"Then maybe they don't," Summer said quietly. "I don't have answers for you, but I _can_ tell you that if I had seen you as you are now, I would have said something. I wouldn't keep something that important from you."

"This is all so incredibly fucked," Qrow grumbled as he moved to sit in a chair across from the bed. I _really_ hope we're making the right decision."

"We are. We have to be," Taiyang insisted as he watched Summer take the seat next to Qrow. "Otherwise, I… I don't know."

"…he said that only people close to him know the name 'Ozma'," Raven said slowly. "Yet Arowana knew it, too. He's on a first name basis with Jinn, despite saying that no one should ever use the lamp… and he knew about Arowana's vault, and the key. How many other things like that are going to pop up without explanation? How much are we going to be told not to question... and how are we supposed to look after ourselves without knowing exactly what we're getting into?"

"…I know a way," Summer offered as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "It's not exactly playing by P-… Ozma's rules, but… we _do_ need to look out for ourselves in this situation, as well as the people we care about. I definitely think you're right, Raven. There's more to this than he's letting on, and… I don't think we're going to be told everything we need to know. I say we do what we think is right, and follow our own path through all of this… so long as we can all agree on what that path is."

"Look out for ourselves, huh?" Qrow asked as he gently put a hand atop Summer's. "I have a feeling I know what you're thinking, but say it for the rest of us anyway."

Summer looked over to Qrow and gave him a sad smirk.

"…I think we need to roll the dice, before someone else does it for us."

* * *

Roman took a long, enthusiastic pull from his bottle of beer before letting it hang down between his legs in a loose grip as he rested his elbow upon his thigh.

"…this is… _not_ exactly what I expected to hear on a Monday night after coming home, but at least we're all on the same page, now. Ozma, huh? We're dealing with some kind of demigod? I bet the nine of us could take him, if push comes to shove."

"Be _serious_, Roman," Willow snapped from her place on the couch across from his before taking a swig of her own beer. "This is no time for idle boasting. This is… I don't even know what this is, anymore."

"_We_ are dealing with a demigod," Raven corrected as she looked between her two friends. "The five of _you_ don't know any of this, as far as the rest of the world knows. You _cannot _let even a hint out that we've told you anything. Our lives could be on the line."

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear," Bartholomew reassured as he shifted in his seat. "Still, the entire notion of demigods, ancient relics, and guardian spirits… it's _fascinating_, really. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're in your debt, Raven. As the leader of Team OKRA, I pledge to safeguard this knowledge, and whatever else you share with us, from the rest of Beacon and the world at large."

"Oh, we'll be sharing _everything_," Qrow offered. "You're deep in the shit with us, and it's only a matter of time before we'll need your help. We're gonna try to slowly and subtly get Ozma to bring you guys in on this, but it's going to take a while. Years, probably, if he'll even bite then."

"And if he doesn't," Adam cut in, "then… I guess we'll just keep supporting you from the sidelines? I'm not about to turn my back on Team STRQ. Not after everything that's gone on this year."

"…you guys are my best friends," Kali said softly, her own drink oddly untouched as she slowly rotated the bottle in her hands, her eyes locked on the cap. "I'm with you. Always. I just… this is a _lot_."

"It _is_ a lot," Taiyang agreed. "But we'll get through it. We've gotten through everything else that's been thrown at us thus far, and I can safely say that wouldn't be true if we hadn't all met. We were put on this path for a reason, a-"

"Don't," Raven interrupted. The entirety of Willow's penthouse fell silent as the eight others turned to look at Raven, each with conflicted expressions. "Don't bring 'destiny' or 'a path' into this, Tai. _We_ choose our path from here on out, and I'm not about to chalk up anything that happens to some cosmic roulette. We're making our own decisions, and we're going to live with them… whatever that means. Right now, it means bringing you five in on this, despite Ozma insisting that we stay quiet. You guys are my family, now… and family doesn't keep secrets."

"…I wish that were true," Willow replied sadly. "Though… perhaps family _can_ be what you make it. If we're going against the will of an immortal being, I don't see why we can't make our own rules in regards to that, too."

"We can," Roman insisted. "Fuck it- you're all Torchwicks, now. Actually, no, fuck _that_\- maybe I'm a Belladonna. Or an Oobleck. Eh… 'Roman Oobleck' sounds like some kind of S.T.D., so maybe not…"

Bartholomew merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at the suggestion, before holding his bottle outward over the coffee table and leaning forward.

"…to family, then. A family of nine, sworn to protect each other, come what may. A family tired of 'authority' figures, and those who think they know what's best for them. A family that makes its own rules."

Raven leaned forward and touched her bottle to Bartholomew's, only for seven other bottles to join in on the toast immediately. A series of _clinks_ rang out through the room, and for the first time in her life, Raven felt truly at home.

* * *

"Turning onto Highway 336 now, all clear."

"_Copy that._"

Tyrian Callows rolled his eyes as the garbled exchange came through the radio at the front of the police van. He shifted uncomfortably against the straps across his chest and moved the metal brace binding his hands together an inch to the left in an effort to get comfortable.

"Every _single_ turn," the faunus spat as he turned his head back toward the front of the vehicle as far as he could against the straps holding him in place. "Are you _that_ paranoid, officers? I'm just one man."

Tyrian let out a mirthful laugh, filling the void left by the lack of response from the driver and their partner.

"You know, if I _wanted_ to escape, I would have, by now," Tyrian continued as he struggled against his restraints. "It's all a matter o-"

A sudden impact against the side of the van sent it skidding sideways along the road. The vehicle careened into the nearby guardrail and tipped over, only to begin a series of sideways rolls as it thundered down the nearby hill. With a tremendous crash, the van impacted a tree and began to spin out of control as it slid farther into the ravine. Eventually, the vehicle came to a stop on its side as the distinct smell of fire began to fill the area.

"Hey! _Hey!_" came a call from the front of the cab. "Wake up! Wake u-"

The unmistakable roar of a beowulf interrupted the officer's statement, which was soon replaced by a scream. Tyrian sucked in a pained breath as he began to wriggle against his straps, finding them looser after the crash. He could taste blood and his own hair as he wriggled, and a shooting pain began to his left side. The wall of the cargo hold began to buckle as something crashed against it from the outside, and Tyrian grit his teeth as he managed to wrench his neck free of its restraints.

"Shit! _Shit!_" the faunus cursed as he began to throw his entire weight into breaking free of the X-shaped bindings across his chest. He watched in horror as a rock-covered fist finally punched a hole through the side of the van that had become his ceiling, only for several sets of black claws with white bone tips to begin tearing the opening wider.

"Stay back! Don't…!" Tyrian called as he watched a beowulf poke its snout into the cargo hold, only for a massive hand to grip its muzzle and shove it aside. A familiar face peered into the cab before its owner dropped down inside with a mighty _thud_. "_Hazel…?_"

"Nice to see you, too," the man rumbled over the roar of the fire. He advanced on Tyrian and crouched down, before beginning to rip away Tyrian's bindings. "C'mon. We're getting out of here."

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Tyrian sassed as Hazel gripped him by the brace holding his hands together and lifted the faunus up and over his shoulders. "_My hero_."

"Shut up," Hazel barked. "We need to get clear of the wreckage before more cops show up. She isn't far."

"_She?_" Tyrian asked, his voice full of curiosity. "Found yourself a partner in crime to replace Leo, did you? Or is Sasha back at it?"

Hazel didn't acknowledge the faunus' questions as he climbed out of the hole in the van, emerging into a burning forest filled with grimm. Tyrian looked all around from his position slung over Hazel's back, speechless for a moment as he watched the black-furred creatures begin to follow them.

"…Hazel, what the hell is going on? Why are they _helping_ you?"

"Soon," Hazel replied. "Just stay quiet until she asks you something, and be respectful."

Tyrian did as he was told for the duration of Hazel's run through the forest. Minutes passed until the two men reached a clearing, the wreckage of the police van far behind them. Tyrian could barely see a trail of thick smoke over the tops of the trees, until the entire clearing seemed to suddenly darken around him. Hazel finally set the faunus down to stand on his own feet, and Tyrian coughed before turning to face the same direction as Hazel. A pair of blood red eyes cut through the darkness in front of him, and he raised a brow as he watched Salem slowly become visible between the trees.

"…Tyrian Callows," the woman said softly, her voice carrying with it a heavy sense of foreboding. "You interest me, and I have a feeling that once you know who I am, my goals will interest you."

Tyrian looked down at his hands as a black tendril extended from Salem's palm and wrapped itself around the metal brace keeping him bound. The tendril curled several times around the metal before beginning to contract, bending the brace until it snapped clean in half and fell to the forest floor. Tyrian raised his hands in front of his face and checked them over before returning his attention to Salem, who retracted her tendril before folding her hands before herself.

"…well, you certainly have my attention," Tyrian said with a devilish smile. "Who are you, exactly, and what can I do for you?"

"So many things," the woman replied as she took a step closer. "My name is Salem… and I am _very_ interested in bringing you into my little… _family_. Hazel here has already been of great help to me, and he thought that you would be interested in serving, as well."

Tyrian looked off to the side as more grimm began to fill in the gaps between the darkened trees on all sides. Finally, he looked back to Salem, and took a breath to calm himself.

"…what did you have in mind?"

"I have business in Atlas," Salem said slowly. "Business that could use your… _unique_ expertise. Join me, and I'll give you the opportunity to cause havoc unlike any you have ever seen."

Tyrian's face cracked into a smile. He began to chuckle, softly at first, before he brought a hand up to his face to cover his mouth. Salem watched as over time, the man devolved into a hysterical fit of laughter, his shrieking amusement echoing throughout the forest. Hazel made a noise of irritation as the faunus continued, while Salem remained silent. Eventually, the faunus stopped abruptly, and took a step closer to Salem before offering her a hand.

"_I'm listening…_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So ends Volume 1 of _Arboretum_, though we're really just getting started. If I haven't mentioned it before, here's the general plan:

-Volume 2 will cover the important parts of the rest of STRQ/OKRA/Willow's first year at Beacon, summer vacation, and the remainder of their time at school beyond that. Expect big time jumps, and a shorter volume than this one. Hopefully. Dear god, please don't let this be 260,000 words again…

-Volume 3 will focus on STRQ/OKRA/Willow's lives after Beacon, Coco Adel's first year at the school and all of the important students in it, and RWBY/JNPR/other characters' lives before their first year at Beacon. Expect a _very_ long, choppy volume that shifts perspectives chapter-by-chapter.

-Volume 4 will be Team RWBY's first year, and when 'canon' begins. I wouldn't be surprised if we hit a million words at this point, and _then the story actually begins_.

That being said, all of that is a _long_ way off, and _Arboretum_ is going on hiatus for a bit before Volume 2, for many reasons. Quite frankly, I need a break from the story, as I've been updating this weekly (or more…) for _almost a full year_. Naturally, my idea of 'a break' just means letting this story rest for a bit while working on _other_ stories, because I have no self-control when it comes to writing. I've decided that **Volume 2 will begin on Wednesday, August 19****th**. A bit later than I first thought, but I need time… especially with so many other projects going.

If you're looking for something else to read between now and then, _What You Stole_ Volume 7 will be my ongoing main focus for RWBY stories and receiving weekly/twice-per-week updates until it's over. I've also just started a _My Hero Academia_ story called _Enough is Never Enough_, which is an _Arboretum_ style AU of the entire series with a particular focus on Bakugo, Tamaki, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu. That will also get weekly updates, so jump on over there if you want another insanely long, meandering, batshit rework and are a fan of MHA.

Finally, thank you to everyone who has made it this far in _Arboretum_, and those who plan to stick with it. This year of updates has been absolutely crazy, and the utter insanity of this story is really still in its infancy, compared to what I have planned for Volume 2 and beyond. A huge shoutout to ConstipatedGenius in particular, who has reviewed every single chapter thus far and put up with a ridiculous amount of stupid bullshit across all of my stories. I'm sure I've taken years off their life at this point, and Raven opening a portal to Taiyang's shower probably shaved off at least one more.

With that, I'll leave this story alone for now. Hope to see you all on August 19th!

**-RD**


End file.
